


To Fight for What is Mine

by Red_Hope



Series: Destiny of Mine [3]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Incomplete, Kathryn Janeway as Kaylee, Sarah Connor as Sarai, Unfinished, Xena the Conqueror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 218,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hope/pseuds/Red_Hope
Summary: The sequel to To Take What is Mine. The Conqueror continues her campaign to the Macedon Kingdom, and she already knows the odds are in her favor. Yet without warning, the Romans invade the Thrace Providence and take aim for the Conqueror's hometown. The Conqueror though bitterly holds back from saving Amphipolis. However Queen Gabrielle and Queen Cyane join together at the Siege of Amphipolis and try to stop the Romans before they overtake Thrace.





	1. Prologue

 

**Prologue**

Sanna took her daughter's hand and climbed the steps to the healer's hut. She warmly smiled at the young healer behind the main desk. "Hello," she greeted.

The healer first glanced down at the young girl then peered back up at the mother. "You must be Naia's mother."

Sanna glanced down at her daughter, Naia, then back at the healer. "Yes, I am."

The healer was on her feet and came over to the mother and daughter. "I'm the apprentice healer... Cliona."

"I've heard a bit about you," Sanna mentioned.

"I can't imagine who from." Cliona grinned down at Naia. "How are you, Naia?"

"I'm good." Naia had a smile, but she became serious. "Can mom and I..."

The apprentice healer quickly understood what Naia wanted and why they'd come to the hut. "I think so... just let me go check first."

"Thank you." Sanna took in Cliona's nod. Once the healer was gone, she quietly told her daughter, "We can't stay long, honey."

"I know." Naia was nervous so she slightly frowned.

Cliona quickly reappeared from down the hallway. "Follow me, please." She guided the two visitors down the lit hallway and went to the door that was slightly ajar. She pushed the creaky door open wider and the distinct herbal scents wafted out.

Sanna and Naia followed in after the healer, who held the door open for them.

"I'll be waiting out front," Cliona mentioned to the mother. She then silently left them in the room and shut the door behind her.

Naia stood in front of her mother. She was tense, yet her mother's warm hands on her shoulder eased her.

Sanna nibbled her lower lip. She studied the reclined form on the pallet that softly glowed in the sun's afternoon rays, which poured through the open window. She squeezed her daughter's shoulders, bowed her head, and murmured, "Go ahead."

Naia stepped out of her mother's hands then neared the pallet. She came to the head of it and clenched her fisted hands tighter. She first studied the figure's rising and falling chest then her gaze wandered up to the soft facial features. Her breath caught when metallic blue eyes revealed themselves.

"Hello, Naia."

Naia calmed down simply because of the hidden tenderness in those eyes. She tasted how monotone the voice was, but it didn't bother her. "Hi, Seven. How do you feel today?"

"I am operating at minimal levels."

Naia blinked then gently smiled. "That's good, right?"

Seven didn't instantly respond, but she finally answered, "It is acceptable, and I am improving."

Naia's smile grew at the good news. "When can you leave the hut?"

The automaton quietly sighed and honestly replied, "I am unsure. I have not been given authorization to leave."

"Can you move around at all?"

Seven of Nine decided a more logical response would be to demonstrate. She was on her back already so she merely sat up then swung her legs off the pallet. She didn't dare try to stand up and move around yet. Just from being upright she was lightheaded, but it was better than earlier this morning.

Naia took a small step back to give the automaton room. She now had a better view of all Seven's bruises and cuts. She had a confused look and remarked, "Cliona said you can heal faster than the rest of us." She tilted her head and argued, "If so then why do you still have bruises and marks?"

The automaton glanced at some of the bruises in question. She then focused back on the young Amazon. "I have internal tissues that requires immediate regeneration, first."

Naia blinked again at the formal answer.

Seven sensed she may have made her answer too complex. She tried to recall how she use to speak when she was Anke. She rephrased, "I am injured inside and those wounds have to heal before my bruises and cuts can heal."

Naia slightly blushed because she felt silly for not understanding earlier. "I'm sorry, Seven." She gave an impish smile. "I'm just glad you lived. Everybody thought you were dead."

The automaton arched her metallic, right eyebrow and  coolly stated, "Their assumptions were inaccurate."

"I'm glad they were... inaccurate," the girl replied.

Seven of Nine now slightly tilted her head, and she sensed a new emotion in her that she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt the urge to smile, but she refused it.

Sanna made herself more known by moving over to the pair. "Hi, Seven. I'm Naia's mother... Sanna."

The automaton studied the older woman, and she could pick out the similarities between mother and daughter. "My designation is Seven of Nine."

"Yes, I know." Sanna had a gentle smile at the formalities the outsider showed. She became more serious. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

Seven recalled the proper response to any thank you. "You are welcome." She lowered her ice blue eyes to the young girl. "You must not play around the gorge again. It is very periculous."

"Yes, Seven." Naia now slipped her hands behind her back and bowed her head.

Sanna gingerly touched her daughter's midback. "Naia has learned her lesson."

Naia bobbed her head in agreement.

Sanna returned her attention to the automaton. "We'll let you get some rest. Thank you again... I wont ever be able to repay you."

"A guerdon is not required." Seven considered what else to say and added, "Thank you was plenty."

The mother smiled then silently signaled for Naia to go ahead.

Naia followed along side her mother, but she stopped once she recalled something.

Sanna seemed to remember too so she let her daughter go back to Seven.

The young Amazon rushed back to the automaton and quickly spoke. "I made you something, Seven." She fidgeted a little but she lifted her right hand, which was fisted.

Seven of Nine detected that the girl was nervous, but she accommodated by meeting her hand with Naia's.

Naia dropped the small object into the automaton's much larger hand. "I made it myself."

Seven studied it and this time her tiny smile wasn't resisted. She politely remarked, "It is beautiful. Thank you, Naia."

Naia flushed some, didn't say a word, and hurried off to her mother.

Sanna let her daughter leave first then she softly called, "Goodnight, Seven." She left and gently close the door.

The automaton waited until the door closed. She examined the leather bracelet in her palm. She had an eye for detail, and she found the workmanship good.

The bracelet was simple in nature. It was made of three leather strands and two of which were black and the middle one was red. Then the strands were braided and attached to a silver, rectangular piece that was clearly hammered. The sterling silver icon was etched with the one word: Faith.

Seven of Nine ran her thumb across the word. She felt the black letters etched into the sterling, and it seemed to touch her back. She noted how the bracelet was designed to be worn so she slipped it onto her right wrist. Next she pulled the dangling leather strings and tightened it until it was just right. Finally, she studied the bracelet that fit her perfectly. She had it so that the word would face her. She liked how the leathers' coloring matched her outfit that Commander Kaylee supplied her with awhile ago. But right now, it didn't match her plain, white shift that she bore.

Seven of Nine pushed back on the pallet and laid down on her back. She stared up at the thatch ceiling, and her mind filled with countless thoughts. Apart of her was thankful to be alive again, and yet she wouldn't have minded joining her family on the other side. It was strange to think that the alterations the gods did had killed her humanity, yet it also saved her life the day she sunk in the murky river.

The gods had been prepared for the exact threat that Seven encountered in the river. What if an automaton was close to death? And what could be done to spare or extend the automaton's life in dying circumstances? It would seem the gods had found a way to resolve such a problem, which were organic cells. They were organisms that no human eye could see, but they were alive and real, and they could only survive within a host body. They often traveled by way of the host's blood stream, but could easily move through any part of the body. The gods designed and breed them to carry out a single purpose – to protect and restore the host body when the host body showed symptoms of termination. As a result, the gods believe these cells would save an automaton if their life was threatened.

And these organic cells were what saved Seven's life. Once Seven's heart started to slow to a dangerous speed, the organic cells were activated and raced through her body to properly deal with the situation. In the case of Seven drowning, the cell's hastily shut down her essential body functions and placed her into a hibernation state. She remained that way until she was removed from the river only then did the organic cells reactivate her body slowly.

Seven of Nine now was alive again and so was Anke of Cirra. She recalled many of her memories prior to her transformation, yet she still had a few gray areas. She pondered many of her human memories and compared them to her automaton side. In many ways, she felt like two people and the two lives were separate. She wasn't sure who she was anymore. The deeper she thought about it, the more her emotions bubbled up, and she would clamp them down because she didn't know what else to do. Her fall back was to always rely on the simplicity of being an automaton.

Well, for now all Seven of Nine could do was wait for her body to fully recover. She knew she had time ahead of her. And perhaps these Amazons could still offer her a place. She sensed that many were changing their opinions about her because she saved Naia. The skepticism was still there though. However Seven recalled her father's lessons about blacksmithing and how just like metal, life too can be bent to one's will. Seven realized she just had to have... faith, exactly.

 

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 1

 

 

**Chapter 1**

The Conqueror slammed her fist onto the table and snarled, "He doesn't have much longer."

Borias folded his arms across his chest in a defensive manner. "His supplies are low," he granted. "But he can hold out for at least another moon, my liege."

"We can't say the same for the people in the city."

The Conqueror's eyes flickered to her chiliarchès. She was hunched over the table that held the current map of the local terrain and the city. She straightened up and seemed to take a moment to mentally calm down. She walked away from her subordinates, who were comprised of Borias, Bastien, Deon, Hirsto, and Andelko. Like Bastien, Deon, Hirsto, and Andelko were a chiliarchès to the Conqueror, and they highly regarded the Conqueror.

"Perhaps there is an alternative solution, my liege," Deon offered.

"We have overcome much worse conditions," Hirsto reminded.

Bastien had his head bowed, and he stared dimly at the walls that surrounded the capitol of the Macedon Kingdom. He knew they were so close yet far from overthrowing King Cortese. He understood, like the Conqueror and Borias, that this king was very cunning. Time was precious because every heartbeat gave King Cortese more opportunity.

"Perhaps a withdraw is in order, my liege," Bastien spoke up suddenly.

The Conqueror quickly turned around and narrowed her eyes at Bastien.

"Like Andelko says, the Macedon people are in danger... the Conqueror would never endanger them." Bastien tilted his head and added, "The Conqueror is for the people."

"And King Cortese knows that I will not stop," the Greek ruler sharply reminded.

"Indeed," Bastien muttered. He gave it a bit more thought then smiled at his leader. "But I do believe a distraction is in order after this stalemate."

"King Cortese will suspect something," Borias insisted.

"He will," Bastien agreed, "But I can't imagine him not being curious as to the withdraw. It'll keep him busy enough from noticing."

"Noticing what, Bastien?" Deon fought.

Bastien grinned at Deon then turned back to the Conqueror. "From noticing our liege sneaking into the capitol at night."

The Conqueror grunted and placed her hands on her hips. "Then what shall I do, Bastien? Fight the entire Macedon Army within the confides of the city?"

"I know you are good, my liege but..." Bastien lost his words at the nasty glare coming from his leader. He just softly smirked then became serious. "I was thinking more about working from the inside out. We're never going to get anywhere, and King Cortese is a wolf among his sheep. He'll have no problem sacrificing his people to best you."

The Conqueror sighed and dropped her hands from her hips.

"Aescalus," Borias spoke up.

The Conqueror developed a briefly confused look then it came to her. "Commander Aescalus... he's the weakest link in King Cortese's defenses." She slyly smiled now and rushed over to Bastien. She patted him on the cheek and warmly encouraged, "Brilliant, Bastien." She then rushed out of the tent with a bounce to her fast walk.

Borias and the chiliarchèses raced after the Greek ruler. Borias took the ruler's side, and he waited for his newest instructions.

The Conqueror scanned her hoplites that were busy in the camp all around her. "Borias, at first light we withdraw. I want us to be twenty Roman miles south of here by tomorrow at sunset."

"We need more time to ready and withdraw," the stratègos fought.

"Make it happen, Borias." The Conqueror then devilishly smiled at Borias. "I know you won't fail me."

Borias silently sighed, but he dipped his head in agreement.

"Bastien, find me Tracker and Prostig." The Conqueror then continued to rattle off her ideas about what would lie ahead of them and the Greek Army. She quickly came up with a plan after Bastien sparked her fire. She made a mental note to give Bastien a promotion after all this was said and done. That was if it turned out as she hoped.

After a few candlemarks passed, the Conqueror ended up in her tent but two visitors joined her. She ordered for Prostig and Tracker to take a seat, and she sat on an old, wood trunk so that she could face them.

"I heard rumor there's a withdraw," Tracker first mentioned.

"There will be." Xena studied her two comrades, who she'd known since her teen years.

"What's the catch, kid?" Prostig crossed his arms once Xena's bright blue eyes switched to him. He then started to shake is head. "Are we going to like this?"

The Conqueror chuckled and promised, "Always, Pro." She then relayed her plans to them, and she was content that Tracker and Prostig would assist her when it came time. She sent them on their way after they ironed out the plans. For the rest of the night, Xena prepared herself for what had to be done.

By sunrise, the immense Greek Army snuffed their campfires that were peppered throughout the camp. Next the last remaining tents fell, and drawn wagons were loaded with supplies. Somehow Borias did manage to mobilize an army of over fifty thousand hoplites by noon high. The stratègos ordered the army to march, and he took them south but three remained behind.

The Conqueror, Prostig, and Tracker also left camp, and they instead went to a small, neighboring village that had defected to the Greek nation. Luckily, the Conqueror's plans were already working because not a single villager recognized her when she entered the town. She road sidesaddle on Argo, but she had Prostig actually in the saddle and guiding Argo. Xena pretended to be a lowly peasant girl, and she wore a cloak over her peasant clothing and hood over her face.

Tracker rode his own horse, and he carefully watched the villagers to check for any problems. He too was dressed like a villager, but he did have his sword neatly hidden under his robes.

Prostig brought the group to a stable, and he hopped out of the saddle. He heard his sword clank, but nobody noticed because it was so well hidden in his peasant clothes. He faced the Conqueror and pretended to help his leader down.

Xena smugly smiled at the warrior then she slipped past him. She adjust her cloak over her tall frame then lowered her head.

Prostig took Argo's reins and headed into the stable.

The Conqueror remained at the entrance of the stable. She reached up and pushed back her hood so that it pooled back over her shoulders. She had mussy hair that was tied up in a bun. Some streaks of dirt trailed down her cheeks and to her neck. She'd darkened her eyes with makeup. Xena knew it didn't take much to make people think different about who she was.

Prostig and Tracker came back out with the saddlebags. Together, they trekked through the quiet village and made their way into an inn. Prostig initially drew everybody's attention. He was followed by Xena then Tracker behind her. Prostig went immediately to the counter and asked the innkeeper for two rooms. Once he paid and received his key, he barked at Xena to follow him.

Once the Conqueror made it into the room, she removed her cloak. She wore a red and charcoal cloth outfit that modeled her leathers' design. Her shoulders were bare except for the single, maroon strap, and she donned a gold belt that also had two rings on either side of her front torso. The maroon and charcoal strands of the dress ran down to the length of her knees. The last piece was her golden armband, which she adjusted again.

"We'll wait until the moon is half way in the west sky," the ruler decided.

Tracker had gone to his room and was preparing for tonight.

However Prostig stayed in the same room with Xena. He lightly leaned against the bed post and watched Xena set the saddlebags on the nearby table. He folded his arms. "Are you sure about doing this?" He tilted his head at the ruler's hunched back. "Bastien has good ideas, but they don't always pan out right."

"No, they don't," Xena relented. She pulled out her ivy dagger from a side pocket and held it between her teeth. "That's why I've improved the plan," she muttered between the blade.

"And if Aescalus doesn't agree then what?"

The Conqueror removed the blade and set it on the table. She straightened up and faced the burly warrior. "You know I always have Plan B, Prostig."

Prostig tilted his head, which caused some light to shine on his bald head.

Xena came over to the large warrior, and she studied the concern hidden in his eyes. "Then we'll have to repeat Sparta."

"In Sparta we had an army waiting," Prostig hotly fought, "In Sparta, we had more than just three at the gates."

The Conqueror grinned and patted the man's muscular arm. "In Sparta, we didn't have Plan B." She brushed past the warrior and went into the washroom with the door closed.

Prostig glowered at the shut door then shook his head. He decided to get somewhat ready but first would be a nice meal.

Soon the three warriors took to a corner table back in the tavern portion of the inn. They ate well and ate plenty too. Xena remained hidden in her cloak, but she kept her hood down. She was content at how nobody recognized her. She figured it was her leathers, weapons, and powerful demeanor that captured people's attention. Now she acted submissive and plain, especially towards Prostig and Tracker.

After the hot meal, they retired to Prostig and Xena's room. They finalized tonight's plans and selected the best time to leave the inn. Xena was satisfied that it would work out well. After the long discussion, she checked over her weapons and supplies that would help her tonight. She, like Prostig and Tracker, noticed that the capitol city had come alive now that the Greek Army had retreated. However the gates still remained firmly closed.

Once the moon started to lower into the west, the three warriors slipped out of the quiet inn. It wouldn't be another five to six candlemarks before dawn approached, which gave them plenty of time. They removed their horses from the stable then hastily rode out of town and back towards the city. This time though Prostig and Tracker were outfitted in their normal warrior attire, but Prostig wore a black breastshield so that he blended in the shadows better. Xena still remained in her charcoal and maroon dress, but she'd put her sword across her back and the strap showed across her chest. Her chakram though was tucked away in the saddlebags.

The Conqueror halted Argo just on the edge of the woods. They were a short walk to the main road that led through the woods and directly to the gates. In the air, Xena picked out that distinct scent of the dying. She knew her task ahead would be tough.

Tracker dismounted his horse then went to the saddlebags. He freed a pack from the sides of the saddlebags.

Prostig and Xena dismounted, but Prostig took the mare's reins.

Xena shifted to Argo's saddlebags, and she unhooked a coiled rope. She quickly tied it to her side then strapped a bag to her back in a secure manner. Her pack, like Tracker's, was specially coated with an oil that would resist water. Lastily, she grabbed a closed pouch. She looked over at Tracker.

Tracker nodded at his leader.

The Conqueror faced Prostig and softly reminded, "By dawn."

The large warrior sighed yet nodded. "Don't be late."

The Conqueror grabbed Prostig's upper arm and squeezed his muscle there. She released him then brushed past him.

Tracker gave a nod to Prostig. He followed after Xena.

The Conqueror came to the treeline of the woods before they'd enter into the open fields that surrounded the capitol. She stared at the sporadicly lit wall and the well lit gates. She focused on the one spot of interest on the wall. "There." She pointed to it.

Tracker studied the darkness of that section of wall. He had to agree that it was a good spot. He then lifted his gaze to the moon. "It's low enough. We should be able to easily hide."

"Mmmm." Xena studied the sliver of moon that barely lit anything. She leveled her gaze to the field that was littered with bodies from the previous battles.

Tracker turned his head to the ruler. "And don't ever tell me that I have not done any favors for you." He wasn't looking forward to crawling through the bodies, filth, and stench.

Xena merely flashed a grin at him. She then bent down to her knees. She opened the pouch, and it looked as if nothing was inside of it.

Tracker knelt beside his leader and waited his turn.

Xena dipped her hands into the dark content and pulled out her hand, which was now coated by a slick, black paste. She proceeded to rub it over her skin.

Tracker mimicked the ruler's actions. He completely coated his skin and even the hilt of his sword and dagger.

Xena had removed her armband earlier along with her golden belt and rings. She had no metal on her beyond her sword and dagger. She too coated her sword's hilt just to be cautious. She closed the pouch and set it aside. She didn't need it anymore plus it was only an added weight.

One last time, the Conqueror studied the broad landscape. She then reminded, "We follow the stream in, past the wall, and into the city. There's no rush so there shouldn't be any sounds either."

Tracker just nodded.

"Let's go."

Tracker held his breath as Xena stepped out into the field. He waited to see if arrows would fly despite he knew it was impossible from this distance. He released the air in his chest once Xena went onto her stomach. He decided to hurry before Xena was too far ahead of him.

Surprisingly, the Conqueror quickly crawled through the field, and she tried to stay somewhat close to the bodies for safety reasons. She occasionally had to creep over some of them, and she cursed herself for not getting an herb to put into her nostrils for the scent. If only she hadn't been in such a rush.

Xena then took a break after awhile and waited for Tracker to come near. She decided it was best to break in case the guards may spot them slithering across. She was relieved to find a semi-clear spot among the carcases.

Tracker sighed in relief then shot a glare at Xena. "Vote me out next time," he hotly threatened in a low voice.

The Conqueror smirked at the warrior. "Prostig is too large for this."

Tracker huffed, but he gazed up at the wall. He realized they were getting close.

"Come on," Xena ordered, and she was off again.

"Hades," Tracker muttered, but he followed her. He'd already decided that when this was over that he'd need a very long bath to get rid of the stench.

The Conqueror kept an eye on the wall and made sure not to get too close or else they'd be seen. She occasionally stopped and remained motionless – luckily Tracker knew to do the same. Then Xena would continue her crawl towards the stream that flowed out from the city. Finally after a solid candlemark, she made it to the stream, which wasn't exactly pure.

Tracker muffled a groan after he picked out the stream's smell.

Xena ignored it and silently slid into the murky water. She sensed her boots hitting the bottom. She signaled for Tracker to begin the slow swim upstream to the city.

The swim was almost as long as the crawl through the field. They had to move slowly so that nobody would hear or see them. Occasionally Xena and Tracker would lift their heads from the water for air and to check on their location. Then they would submerge again and continue the underwater trek to the city.

Tracker personally did not want to know some of the things that floated past him. He was grateful that he couldn't see them because of the darkness. He somewhat could elude the stench until he came above the surface.

The Conqueror quietly surfaced, and she tilted her head back. She resisted a grin once she laid eyes on the walls just above her head. But a wall guard was marching past so she hastily lowered her head down until just her eyes loomed over the surface. She watched him past and was content that he didn't spot them at all.

Tracker raised his head higher once the guard past. He sucked in some needed air despite the flavor behind it.

Xena gently nodded at the stone entrance way that drained into the stream. She prayed that she'd make it in there so she began the silent crawl up the tube. She sensed the silk, green algae under her hands and knees so she moved her hands to the sides where there was less.

Tracker kept low in the water, and he bobbed there until he was sure that there was enough room for him next. He heard Xena's gentle tap, which meant it was his turn so he started up the tube.

The Conqueror felt the heightened potency of stench by being in the confined space of the drainage tube. She shook it off and continued her partial crawl, partial slide through the filth. She kept the pace slow because she didn't need any surprises. She put her hand out in front of her, but she felt nothing in front of her so she stopped.

Tracker also stopped and understood the problem instantly. He grabbed for the pack lashed to his back and opened it. He fished out a damp wood rod that had a treated cloth lashed to the top. He handed it to the Conqueror.

The Conqueror retrieved it and already had two flint stones from a tiny pouch at her side. She managed to light the torch, tucked her stones away, and stretched out her arm forward. She gazed ahead and was relieved that her and Tracker were in good luck tonight.

Just ahead was the end of the tunnel, and it opened up to a large room. There was black water in front of them that crept over the edge of the tunnel and streamed down. It was unpredictable how deep it was but it would seem that King Cortese firmly believed in a good drainage system.

The Conqueror lifted her head up as best as possible. She smiled at the ladder mounted to the side of the wall and went up and up. She twisted her head back to Tracker. "There's a ladder going up," she whispered.

"Leave the torch here?"

Xena considered it then nodded. "I want you to stay here at the bottom of the ladder with the torch. It'll be enough light for me."

"Alright." Tracker watched the careful leader manage herself out of the tunnel and onto the ladder. He waited until she moved up several rungs then did the same.

Xena handed down the torch. "I have no more than two candlemarks, remember." She left it at that then started the climb upwards.

Tracker prayed that this would work right. He couldn't imagine how Xena would find King Cortese's stratègos, but he had some faith.

The Conqueror reached the closed off top within a matter of heartbeats. She was happy to find holes and slots on the cover of the drainage so that it would make it easier. She fitted her long fingers through the slots and very carefully gave the cover a push.

The stone lid scraped once, but it gave way. It was lifted then pushed across the cobble stones that surrounded it.

Xena had listened earlier and heard nobody. She paused and waited a heartbeat, but it was still quiet. She quickly came out of the hole and easily replaced the lid without actually pressing  it down hard. Earlier she'd spotted the wall to her left so she ducked into its shadows to hide herself from view. Xena then pulled out the cloak from her bag strapped to her back. She swung on her cloak and tied it at her throat. She became a mere peasant again even with her hood down.

The Conqueror knew her own, foul scent would only enhance her seeming peasant stature. She still had her hair tied up, and she'd rubbed off some of the gunk from her face with her cloak. She now walked the streets of the war-ravaged city that was just staying together. This gave Xena a chance to truly asses the state of the city as well as the people and dwindling army. Several times, she passed peasants in the streets, who paid her little mind because they were suffering.

Xena came upon the gates of the castle, and she briefly stared at it. She thought of King Cortese and how easy it could be to go in and murder him. But she refused to give into that darker desire in her. She fought and won with honor, and she wouldn't return to the Destroyer of Nations.

The Conqueror slipped past the guarded entrance of the castle, and she recalled her mental map of the city. She wasn't far from the main barrack where she hoped that Commander Aescalus could be found. She came upon it and realized it was indeed mostly busy. She decided on a direct manner to find out whether or not Commander Aescalus was there.

Xena pulled her hood over her head and bowed her head. She slowed her walk greatly and approached the main, guarded entrance of the barrack.

"Halt there," a guard ordered.

Xena was only a few steps from the guards so she did stop. "Food?" she rasped to the guards.

"There's none here, woman," a guard replied. "Keep moving."

"I have two children to feed," Xena pleaded.

"Food is scarce in the city," the guard reminded. "Just keep moving."

"Then I must speak to Commander Aescalus." The Conqueror took a few steps, yet she hesitated when the silent guard drew his sword.

"Sorry, woman but Commander Aescalus can't be disturbed." The guard waved his sword and ordered, "Now go on before we lock you up."

Xena looked between the guards then lowered her head again. She said nothing and wandered off.

"Damn," a guard muttered and sheathed his sword. "Things are getting worse."

"No kidding."

Xena disappeared into a slim alleyway, and she removed her hood. The guards gave her enough information.

Inside the barrack, the king's stratègos had gone to sleep a candlemark ago. His dreams were plagued by the past battles with the Conqueror, and how he could have not been defeated. His nightmares worsened progressively, and he soon witnessed the capitol being engulfed by flames and the people being slaughtered. He had a duty to uphold, yet he'd constantly failed as each moon passed and now it all rested on this last siege.

Aescalus was seen as an honorable stratègos despite the king's questionable character. He'd faithfully served the king for twenty-five seasons now as the stratègos. Prior to that, he was a loyal soldier who worked up in the ranks. Aescalus only knew the life of a soldier. And lately he truly questioned his leader's motives because of the cold facts that he'd learned about King Cortese.

Indeed the king had a lust for exotic slaves, yet that rarely bothered Aescalus. What truly ate away at him was how the Conqueror proved moons ago that King Cortese had hired mercenaries to attack local villages within the kingdom. As a result, the Macedon Kingdom's army had to fight off the mercenaries and King Cortese was vowed a hero.  King Cortese's justification was that he would lose favor over his people if he did not because the Conqueror was becoming popular. But did the king's reasoning truly justify? The stratègos had repeated this question over and over without any true answer.

Slowly Commander Aescalus shifted from his ugly dreamscape. He felt a chill come over him and something just stirred him. He sat up in his hard bed, but he was groggy and just barely scanned his room. He couldn't understood why he'd been cold, yet it was gone so he started to lay back down. Then something in the dark recess of his room grabbed his attention. He sat up sharply and tried to pick out what it may be. Then he realized the form was moving out of the shadows.

The stratègos took in the outline of a person. He quickly went for his sword that rested close to him. His palm touched the cold hilt, but another hand locked his in place. He was stunned to see the face of his enemy hovering above him.

"You're safe," the Conqueror softly promised, "as long as you remain quiet." She carefully watched his features and eyes. "I'm not here to harm you... unless I have to."

"Why are you here?" the stratègos tested.

"To talk."

Commander Aescalus glanced at his sword that was in his hand. He peered up at the Greek ruler then after a beat, he let go. His hand was freed now so he sat up better.

"We both want the same thing, stratègos."

Commander Aescalus looked over the tall ruler. He then questioned, "Which is?"

"That no more lives are lost... not to the battles or to the war." Xena hide her arms back into her cloak and stood motionless. "My army can hold out through the rest of the summer, into the fall, and all winter. My army is readily supplied by the former Macedon Kingdom." She tilted her head. "How long do you think the city and the people can survive?" She now raised an eyebrow. "Plague and disease do not take long to set in once hunger is apparent."

Aescalus bowed his head some and his shoulders drooped at the facts. He gazed up at the blue eyes that glowed in the dim room. "King Cortese does not surrender... he only wins or loses."

"That fact has made itself apparent." The Conqueror folded her arms under the cloak. "And are you going to sacrifice these people?"

"I have fought to save their lives," the stratègos hotly debated. "You have brought this slaughter to these lands." He rose up from his bed and merely stood in his plain, white shift that he would wear under his uniform. "You are the plague that sweeps this once great Nation."

"What Nation was that?" the ruler argued. "The poleis quarreled amongst themselves in this Nation and restricted the people's freedoms." She slotted her eyes at the stratègos. "King Cortese and his polis are nothing different."

Commander Aescalus could not argue that point at all. He sighed then lifted his hand to rub his temple.

"King Cortese is petty and cruel, but I do not see the same about you." The Conqueror hoped her words would begin to sway the stratègos. "You are a hoplite... your family from Sparta. You know the ways of honor."

"Yes, I do," Aescalus hissed, "and that is why I cannot betray my king."

Xena's teeth flashed in a brief smile. "I'm afraid, stratègos that your king has long betrayed you." She read the visible defeat in the stratègos's mannerism.

"The king murdered many people... and soldiers with his antics." Commander Aescalus thought back on the battles he had with the unknown mercenaries that were hired by the king to attack the local villages. He withdrew from his thoughts and focused on the tall, dark ruler.

"A hoplite's duty is to the people... not the polis," the Conqueror reaffirmed.

The stratègos could not argue that truth. He bowed his head then lifted it again. "What do you have in mind... my liege?"

The corner of the Conqueror's lip tugged with a smile. "Thank you, stratègos."

Aescalus dipped his head in formality. He honestly stated, "Many of the soldiers are loyal to me over the king, but there's always plenty of bad apples that have fallen from the tree."

"Yes, there always are." Xena considered her strategy and now upper hand over King Cortese. "A partial of my army will be returning at nightfall in two days. If the gates were to open then it would be extremely helpful."

"The people have to be protected." The stratègos mentally pictured how villagers could easily be harmed in the middle of the rebellion that he and his men would start.

"The best place for them is in their homes." The Conqueror debated an idea then concluded, "Organize a curfew."

Commander Aescalus slowly nodded. "The king may be hard to capture... he's like a fox. I do not even know all his tricks."

The Conqueror wanted her hands on the ruthless king, but she was more concerned about ending the war. She wanted the Macedon Kingdom completely in her hands. "We will capture him, regardless." She set aside her worries about King Cortese's possible escape. She instead continued to quietly plot with the turned stratègos.

Not long after, the Conqueror ended the conversation and backed away into the shadows. She merely reminded the stratègos, "Be ready for the signal." She then faded away.

Commander Aescalus moved in that direction, but he could not find the ruler. He briefly wondered if the Greek ruler hadn't been real, and he'd imagined the entire talk. Yet he was fully awake and it was no dream. He stepped back a few times then sunk down into his bed. Had he made the right decision tonight? Well, he admitted to himself that some weight had risen from his shoulders so it couldn't have been a bad choice.

Xena silently somersaulted off the roof of the barrack. She landed neatly then started her stroll back to her escape route. She kept her head low and used the shadows to hide her face more so. She easily passed a few soldiers that steered away from her anyway.

Down on the tunnel's ladder, Tracker heard the distinct scrape of the cover. He slotted his eyes and prepared for an enemy. He waited for the safety call. He lost his tension once the low whistle drifted down to him. He extended his left arm so that the torch's light went higher. He fully relaxed once he picked out Xena's familiar form.

"How'd it go?"

The Conqueror stopped a few rungs from Tracker. "The seed we planted moons back ago paid off."

Tracker grinned at the news. "King Cortese will be... stunned. It's about time he's been tricked."

Xena couldn't agree more. She came down the ladder then signaled for Tracker to hand up the torch and get into the tunnel. She took a beat to scan her surroundings then she dropped the torch into the water. She waited until her eyes adjusted to the darkness then she managed her way into the tube.

Tracker led the way back down the tube that would bring them to the stream again. He would be relieved to get his bath tonight. "Xena?"

"Yes, Tracker?" the ruler whispered.

"I will only do this again if I get paid double for the moon."

The Conqueror smirked and promised, "You're on." She already had a mental note to see that he had some sort of reward for having a good spirit about tonight. While she and Tracker quietly made their way back out and to safety, she finalized her plans in her head. She could almost taste victory and what was sweeter was that King Cortese would be caught completely off guard. She would thoroughly enjoy the look on his face when it came time. The wretched journey tonight through the carcass field, stream, and sewage would be well worth it.

 

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 2

 

 

**Chapter 2**

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, I am fully prepared."

Queen Gabrielle nodded at the response so she stood up from her desk chair. "The council is waiting for us then." She came around her desk.

Seven of Nine took a step back but questioned, "If we succeed then the last two guards will be removed?"

"Yes, Seven." The queen softly smiled. "And you can become an Amazon... if you still wish it."

"It is the next logical step."

Gabrielle stood beside the tall, muscular blond that she'd come to know after so many moons. She considered how much Seven had learned and had yet to learn. "Despite the relations with the Conqueror?"

The automaton had a tense jaw, but she eased and answered, "Commander Kaylee has explained to me that I must learn to forgive her for my past. I must also move on from my past."

"And you can do that here... in the Nation," the bard promised. "We're not that far different, Seven." She studied the older woman then explained, "I was enslaved for many seasons... my family taken and destroyed. I lived in constant fear even after I was given some freedom here in the Nation."

Seven of Nine remained quiet and compared her life to the queen's. "However there are differences. The Conqueror sought to free you while she enslaved me... killed my father."

Gabrielle bowed her head and sensed the automaton's deep pain. She lifted her head again, and the emotions were clear in her eyes. "There's nothing that can bring them back... and your past will not change. But you have a future ahead of you now to do what is right. You have a new family that is here for you." She sadly sighed though. "Just as you have changed, Seven so has the Conqueror."

The automaton dipped her head in silent but not full agreement.

Gabrielle let it rest there. "Come on." She offered a smile. "Let's see about lessening your shadow down to your own." She escorted the automaton out of the office and into the hut's hallway. She was about to lead the way, but she hesitated at seeing Ephiny and Solari.

"My queen," Solari politely greeted.

"You both should be waiting outside the hut," the queen remarked.

Solari glanced at Ephiny and decided to let Ephiny handle it.

"Solari and I decided to join the meeting." Ephiny looked between the automaton and queen. "We would like to say a few words to the council on Seven's behalf."

Queen Gabrielle slowly revealed a smile. She was grateful and proud of her friends. She knew it took a lot for Solari and especially Ephiny to side with the automaton after everything. "I'm sure Seven appreciates it." She peered up at the automaton.

Seven of Nine lifted her chin some then focused on her two Amazons, who have guarded her for over three moons. "Yes... thank you."

"Come on then." Gabrielle guided the group to the double doors of the council room that were a ways down from her office. She noted that her blood sister, Andra, stood in front of the door.

"I was afraid I was too late," the blacksmith commented.

"Andra?" the queen questioned, "You're here for the meeting too?"

"Yes." The blacksmith glanced at the automaton then focused back on the queen. "I wish to tell the council myself the growth and development that Seven has shown. I do not see any reason why she should not be an Amazon."

Solari folded her arms, smirked, and taunted, "You're just hoping to get an apprentice so your workload will get cut back."

Andra arched a dark eyebrow at the young Amazon. "And I could say you're just here to get a front row seat for gossip later."

Solari did a fake gasp and turned to the queen. "Did you hear that, my queen? Your blacksmith hammers such slander about me."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and needled, "Well, I have noticed a decrease in the rumor mill's speed lately." She then became more serious. "Let's go." She shoved open the right door and marched into the room where the council members waited.

Commander Kaylee was next to Councilor Masika, and she straightened up upon the entrance of the large group. She couldn't resist the grin that tugged at her lips at seeing the support behind Seven of Nine's naturalization into the Nation.

"Welcome, my queen." Masika stood up, which prompted the other councilors to stand. "Seven of Nine, Andra, Ephiny, and Solari." She dipped her head in respect.

"Good morning, councilors," Queen Gabrielle reciprocated. "Please be seated." She too took her empty chair that was at the head of the table.

Commander Kaylee had moved away from the table and joined the group. She took Seven's side, but she was focused on the council and queen.

"We're here to discuss Seven of Nine's progress and the possibility of her joining the Nation." Masika scanned the councilors' faces. She settled her stare on the queen. "I assume first there is a progress report."

"Yes." Queen Gabrielle signaled the stratègos.

Commander Kaylee moved away from the group, and she neared the table. She rested her hands on her hips and easily captured everybody's full attention. "Seven of Nine started her transition here three and half moons ago. She..." She lost her words upon the entrance of a newcomer.

In stepped the apprentice healer, Cliona, who was impish at first. "I apologize for being late." She flashed an apologetic smile then dashed over to the group to stand with everybody.

The stratègos continued her verbal progress report. "There were four guards assigned to Seven of Nine, originally. The queen and I then decided it would be important to give her a sense of duty within the Nation by letting her learn from Andra." She briefly indicated the blacksmith. "Later, we selected Cliona to assist Seven with rejoining society and understanding social norms." She noted how everybody intently listened to her. Kaylee continued her formal report and detailed out the step by step progress of the automaton over the moons. She made sure to highlight the incident with Naia back in the early spring. After the stratègos completed her report, she started to give her opinion about the automaton.

"Within a short period, Seven has managed to adapt to the Nation. She's found her own unique place here, and she's rediscovering her identity." Commander Kaylee glanced at the automaton then back at the council. "I have worked with her, personally and professionally. At times we spend long nights debating the social norms and trying to find a common ground. She hasn't been the only one learning... I too have learned from her. I believe that Seven of Nine is a unique individual and will enhance the Nation."

Queen Gabrielle dipped her head and smiled at the stratègos. "Thank you, Commander Kaylee."

The stratègos bowed her head briefly then she withdrew from her spot. This time she took a stand off to Masika's side. She formally placed her hands behind her back and waited.

The head councilor took charge and remarked, "I see that several Amazons have come to this meeting. I assume that you are hear to speak either for or against Seven of Nine. If all of you would come before the council and one by one speak your opinion."

Andra led the group before the council. She knew it went by seniority so she was first. She stepped out of the line and began. "I am Andra the blacksmith. I have served this Nation for many moons now thanks to the queen's perseverance." She heard the queen's low chuckle. Andra stayed serious though and continued her brief statement. "Originally, the queen asked me to just teach Seven of Nine the basics of smithing. I tried to refuse her because I completely disdained Seven. But I couldn't refuse the queen, and I took on Seven just as passing whim." Andra paused and organized her next thoughts. "At first it seemed hard, but Seven quickly progressed, and then I realized something." She searched the councilors' faces. "Somehow I ended up looking forward to Seven's company each day... and I wish for her to continue to arrive each morning." With that, Andra stepped back.

"Ephiny?" Masika prompted.

Ephiny nodded and quietly asked Solari to join her. She figured her and Solari were on the same wavelength anyway. She was nervous, yet she knew her and Solari needed to speak up. "Solari and I have been Seven's guards since her arrival in the Nation. As you know, Solari and I plus the other guards were picked because it was our punishment for disobeying orders." She glanced at Solari.

Solari decided it was her opening. "We did not want to guard Seven of Nine.. she was the enemy. But the queen explained that we would be perfect because we'd be the most skeptic. We would carefully watch her."

"The queen was right... almost," Ephiny spoke up. "I questioned every word Seven spoke... I watched each step she took."

"But it was Ephiny, who was the first to dive in after Seven when she went into the river." Solari glanced at her friend but turned back to the council. "I quickly followed Ephiny into the river to save Seven despite I knew... we knew that Seven couldn't survive. Or so we thought."

Ephiny nodded in agreement. She composed her words for a beat. "After Seven saved Naia... I realized Seven wasn't an automaton anymore. An automaton is emotionless, and they run off of logic and orders. Neither of those made Seven save Naia."

Solari glanced at the queen, and she could tell the queen was very pleased. She glanced over at Seven, who stood ridged and formal, on the outside. "This past moon, Ephiny and I have seen the most development from Seven. I've come to respect Seven... for all the struggles she goes through and doesn't lose to." She and Ephiny stepped back.

Councilor Masika briefly studied the councilors, but she nodded at Cliona to speak up.

Cliona stepped forward and cleared her throat. "I'm Cliona... I'm Master Etana's apprentice. I was assigned to Seven of Nine three moons ago, and I was to assist Seven with reorienting with society. I was rather excited to take on this duty, which has been a vicarious experience as you might imagine because-"

"Cliona," the queen gently warned.

The apprentice healer shyly smile at the queen then nodded in understanding. "Anyway, I have been extremely pleased with my student's progress over these moons. She's been quickly developing. However there are still plenty of lessons for her to still learn."

"Can you definitively determine whether or not Seven of Nine can fit into the Nation's society?"

Cliona perked up at Councilor Tanya's question. "Oh yes." She smiled. "Seven of Nine had been learning the structure of the Amazon society and soon we'll be moving onto the history too." She slipped her hands behind her back. "She can fully function within the social standards of the Nation. But we all have to keep in mind that Seven of Nine has her own unique identity and that includes her automaton side." She tilted her head at a thought. "Seven of Nine will never be fully govern by either her human or automaton side, yet she's a final product of the two. And I believe the Nation must be understanding and accommodating to that factor."

Elysa now posed a question. "You've also been studying Seven's physical structure?"

"Yes," the apprentice replied, "I've mainly been the healer to study and check on Seven's physical and mental  health."

"Do you think we have the means to accommodate Seven's alterations?" Elysa inquired.

Cliona carefully thought out her answer then nodded. "Despite how different Seven seems, she still has the same basic makeup as we do... it's just she has enhancements. We're equipped to handle it. And I have been carefully learning about the alterations made to her body."

"So you are confident that you can properly treat Seven if she were seriously injured?"

The apprentice healer studied Councilor Elysa and kept her focused locked on the councilor. "I won't lie and say that I understand everything about Seven's body. I feel confident in my skills as a healer and that I can apply my skills to her medical needs. I will provide her the best medical care I or the other healers can give, and we will continue to understand her medical conditions." Cliona paused then firmly added, "Indeed we're learning as much about her as she is about us."

"Thank you, Cliona." Queen Gabrielle offered a smile and received one back.

"We appreciate everybody's observations and opinions about Seven of Nine." Masika leaned forward in her chair and folded her hands on top of the table. She centered her gaze on the automaton. "Seven of Nine, I would like for you to come forward."

The automaton followed the orders and stepped in front of the council. She stood tall, stoic, and her hands linked behind her back. She had on her black and red leathers and her golden hair was twisted into a neat bun behind her head.

"I would like for you to tell the council about yourself." Masika carefully studied the automaton's features. "We've been told that your memories have been steadily returning. We'd like to know who you are... where you're from and how you've ended up here." She then signaled the automaton. "If you would please." She leaned back in her chair again and waited like everybody else.

Seven of Nine took a deep breath and her mind logically mapped out her life's timeline. "My real designation is Anke of Cirra, and my family migrated from Germania. They sought an improved lifestyle here despite the polis's inferior outlook on foreign citizens. I had a brother and a cousin. My father, Konrad, was a blacksmith by trade. In my early teens, Cirra was attacked by a warlord. I and my mother were enslaved. My father and uncle were killed during the raid. I do not know what became of my cousin or my brother."

The council continued to carefully listen to Seven's story about how she went into slavery. After five seasons of enslavement, Seven's mother mysteriously died and was immediately buried and soon after Seven was sold to an owner in the Arcadia state. There in Arcadia, Seven remained with the same master for the rest of her enslavement until finally she was freed. She was freed by the Conqueror, and Seven explained that she tried to take ranks among the Conqueror's army and was denied. It was only a moon later that Seven was kidnapped and taken to some mysterious realm where the gods lived. She was imprisoned for a long time and had to go through several experiments.

Seven's last, strong memory before she became an automaton was briefly waking up between an experiment. Her skin felt like ice yet inside she was extremely warm. And she recalled being in pain far beyond what she'd ever felt even under a slaver's whip. She'd blacked out because of the pain and then her memory halted. After that point, everything became a disconnected memory because she'd been transformed into an automaton. Today, she was more alive and in control than ever. Seven tried to make her alterations a positive aspect of her life otherwise she concluded she'd never adapt.

"So, did you know that the Conqueror was the one and the same as the girl that killed your father?" a councilor prompted.

Seven of Nine had her hands behind her back. She remained cool and logically assessed the question. "I did not until later when I was abducted."

The same councilor, Naida, continued with her probing. "I'm sure you're aware that the Nation has setup relations with the Conqueror. How do you view this?"

The automaton didn't hesitate in her response. "I understand it is in the best interest of the Nation. I concur with the Nation's choices and will abide by them."

Naida tilted her head some and leaned towards the table. "How do you feel about the relations?"

Seven of Nine understood that the councilor was testing her emotional capacity. She recalled her late night conversations with the stratègos. "I feel that the relations are important to the Nation despite my history with the Conqueror. In many respects, it is something that I am working through."

Naida dipped her head in agreement and relented.

"Why do you wish to join the Nation, Seven?" Queen Gabrielle was relaxed in her chair, her legs crossed at the ankles, and her laced hands on her bare stomach. She had her full attention on the automaton.

"I find the Nation to be a nurturing and warm environment. I understand that I will have the opportunity to learn and develop a family, which I have determined is important to me after the loss of mine." Seven of Nine paused and adjust her attention to the entire council. "And I can add my own uniqueness to the Nation to enhance it."

"What is it that you see yourself doing here, Seven?" Masika inquired.

The automaton focused on the head councilor. "I have already mastered the basics of blacksmithing. I would like to continue with it. Indeed I may find other outlets that I can master."

"Indeed," the head councilor softly agreed. Her eyes flickered to Andra. "Did you put her up to that, Andra?"

The blacksmith smirked and taunted, "I would never, councilor."

Masika huffed, but she focused back to the council members. "Are there any other questions?" She wait for any voice, but she heard nothing. "Then first we'll begin with whether or not to remove the two guards. Those in favor?"

"I," Tanya spoke first.

"I," Naida echoed next.

"And I," Elysa piped up.

Masika focused on the last councilor member. "Hersilia?"

Hersilia looked from the head councilor, to the automaton, and back at Masika. "I am in favor."

"I too," Masika granted. She gazed down at the queen. "My queen?"

"I am in favor," Queen Gabrielle clearly stated.

"So be it." Councilor Masika raised her voice and declared, "Seven of Nine, Anke of Cirra, is no longer under guard and may freely move about any parts of the Nation." She now switched to the next topic. "Now, who is in favor in allowing Anke of Cirra to join the Nation?"

"I am," Naida chimed first.

"I'm in favor," Elysa agreed.

"And I," Tanya continued.

"I am not," Hersilia voted.

Councilor Masika dipped her head and inquired, "Reason, councilor?"

"It's too soon, especially for a former enemy."

Masika nodded then promised, "So noted." She focused back on the queen again. "My queen?"

"I am in favor." Queen Gabrielle gently lifted an eyebrow at Hersilia. "Sometimes an enemy makes the best friend."

"So noted." The head councilor now gazed up at the automaton. She took a beat to see through Seven of Nine's crisp blue eyes. Finally, she declared, "I am in favor."

Hersilia knew she was out voted from the start, yet she would always give a true vote as expected of any councilor.

"Starting tomorrow, Seven of Nine, Anke of Cirra, you may pick a day on which to receive your feather and join the Nation." Masika now leaned back in her chair and studied the councilors and queen. "Are there any other topics to discuss regarding Seven of Nine?"

"There are none," the queen replied.

"Very well. The meeting is concluded," the head councilor finished. After her words, everybody from the table stood at once.

Some councilor headed out of the door, and they congratulated the automaton. They then filed out while the others clumped together to talk about the results. Masika was headed for the door, but she came to the queen's side for a moment.

"Congratulations on successfully transitioning her," Masika softly offered the queen.

"Kaylee supported Seven far more than I did," the bard debated.

The head councilor grinned, patted the queen's arm, and was gone.

"Congratulations, Seven," Cliona proudly stated. "You parred those questions with excellent flare."

"Thank you," Seven properly replied to her teacher.

"You will have to select an evening for when you want to become an Amazon," Gabrielle started.

The automaton switched her peaked interests to the queen. "How soon may it be performed"

Commander Kaylee listened in, and she hid her smile.

Gabrielle chuckled and replied, "It can be as soon as tomorrow night."

"Then I would like for it to be tomorrow night," the automaton concluded.

The queen had a grin and glanced over at the stratègos. "Is it doable?"

"Does an Amazon worship Artemis?" Commander Kaylee needled.

Queen Gabrielle shook her head at Kaylee then turned back to the automaton. "Then yes, Seven."

"Acceptable," the automaton agreed. She received a few more congratulations then everybody filtered out of the meeting room. Seven was left with Commander Kaylee, who escorted her out of the hut.

"You handled yourself well," Kaylee complimented.

"Thank you." Seven of Nine walked along side the stratègos to the main doors.

"I know the questions about the Conqueror were hard." The stratègos thought back on them. "But the councilors are only concerned."

"It is understandable." The automaton opened the door for them both. She came out into the late morning sun.

"Congratulations, Seven," Vara promptly offered.

Seven of Nine slightly lifted her metallic eyebrow, but she properly replied, "Thank you, Vara."

The hut guard dipped her head and watched the stratègos and automaton stroll off.

"I will be preparing your daily schedule these next days. Any special requests?"

Seven considered the question then only replied, "That I have some time to assist Andra."

The stratègos chuckled and promised, "Done." She came to a slow stop and faced the automaton. "Take today and tomorrow to reflect on your past and your future. Everything is about to change for you."

"Indeed," Seven gently concluded.

Kaylee lightly touched the automaton's muscular arm and reminded, "You know where to find me." She then departed the automaton's side without any other words.

Seven of Nine stood still for a few beats. She briefly watched the stratègos go. After a moment, it sunk in that there were no guards tailing her, and Seven felt some relief. She'd started a delicate friendship with both Ephiny and Solari over the past moon. She'd become accustom to them talking with her and even helping her, but now she was completely on her own. In some respects, it was an eerie feeling for Seven of Nine so she tried to just keep moving.

The automaton eventually found herself at Andra's smithing hut. She'd developed a sense of pleasure when she did smithing, and it was what helped shape a friendship between her and Andra.

The blacksmith was hammering away at a dagger. She'd just dipped it into a bucket of water, and she spotted Seven. "I didn't expect you here today."

"I thought perhaps you needed assistance with making your arrowhead order."

Andra had thought about it this morning and hadn't even started yet. She smiled and pointed her hammer at Seven's gloves. "Get started, Seven."

The automaton nodded, collected her gloves, fitted them onto her hands, and next she grabbed her black, leather apron that hung from a simple nail. She picked up her hammer that Andra loaned her. It was Andra's father's hammer from along time ago, and Andra could never let it go. Luckily, it worked out because it was a perfect fit for Seven.

Andra and Seven didn't speak much when they smithed unless Andra needed to teach something new. But today Andra didn't need to teach because Seven had already learned how to make arrowheads. They were regular stock for the armory hut. Eventually Andra helped with making the arrowheads, and she hoped that between them both that it would take half the time it normally took her.

By sunset, Andra and the automaton came to a stopping point. Seven started to clean up and hummed a tune while she did so without realizing it. Andra picked out the tune very quickly because it jarred her back to her days with her father. She paused after she dropped the last cooled arrowheads into a wood crate.

"My anvil and hammer lie gathering dust," Andra murmured.

Seven of Nine hesitated at the poem's familiar line. She realized what she'd been doing just a beat ago. She went back to organizing the tongs on the rack and whispered, "My powerful bellows have lost all their thrust."

"My coal is now spent," Andra softly sung. She set her hammer into its home and reached for the tie of her apron.

"My iron's all gone," Seven of Nine recited She moved away from the tong rack and came over to Andra's side. She removed her gloves.

"My last nail's been driven." The blacksmith lifted the apron off and hung it on the exposed nail in the beam.

Seven had already set her gloves on the counter in front of her. She now lifted her untied apron up to the other exposed nail. "And my day's work is done."

The blacksmith sadly smiled at her apron hanging next to what use to be her father's. She'd also loaned it to Seven along with the gloves and hammer. She suspected the loan would soon come to an end. She faced the automaton. "Dinner will be soon... I'll meet you at the dining hut."

"Acceptable," the automaton agreed. She followed Andra out of the darkening hut.

Seven of Nine crossed the Nation and went into to the hut side where everybody lived. She went to her hut directly and entered it before it was too dark. She quickly lit a couple of candles in the hut then went to the washroom. She always liked to clean up before dinner.

Eventually the automaton made her way to the dining hut, and she found Andra already there near the entrance. Seven was grateful too.

Andra led the way into the dining hut and took a spot in the line. "So have you decided when you'd like to become an Amazon?"

"Tomorrow night," Seven stated.

Andra blinked because she was surprised. "Really?"

"It is the next logical step."

Andra could not argue why not other than that Seven may want to take it slower. But it was true that Seven had been with the Nation for several months already. "I guess you're right." She scooted down the moving line. "Did the queen agree?"

"Yes."

Andra smiled at the news. "That'll be exciting." She tilted her head then seriously questioned, "Do you know what's involved for the ceremony?"

The automaton was about to answer, but she hesitated. "I... do not. What does it entail?"

"Well," Andra started, and she continued into her thorough details about the ceremony. The ceremony was fondly still in her memory after she joined many seasons ago. Eventually, she and Seven made it to a table, which already had two occupants.

"Evening," Ephiny greeted to the newcomers.

The blacksmith nodded at Gabrielle's former girlfriend. She still, at times, felt unease around Ephiny but lately it was fading away.

"How was your first day without us?" Solari bantered to Seven.

The automaton just sat down. She focused on the Amazon. "It was rather... quiet."

Ephiny smirked and bowed her head. "Well if that isn't an honest answer," she muttered.

"I heard that." Solari gently tapped Ephiny's ankle with her boot from across the table. She was going to further her remarks, but she stopped quickly.

"Good evening."

"Good evening, my queen." Solari smiled at Gabrielle.

The queen shifted her plate of food away from the group so she could have a better view of them. She seemed to be in good spirits. "How is everybody?"

"Good," Ephiny replied.

The bard was glad to hear it. She set her attention on the automaton. "How'd your day go, Seven?"

"I assisted Andra today."

Gabrielle dipped her head in understanding. She noted that many of the officers were accumulating at the head table. "I'd like for you to stop by my office tomorrow morning, Seven."

"What time is acceptable?"

The queen would have said just anytime in the morning, but she knew the automaton liked to plan things. "Four candlemarks after dawn will do."

"I understand."

"See you then." Gabrielle offered a smile to her friends then headed off to the head table.

"You know, I think sometimes she rather sit with us again." Solari sighed and glanced back at the head table.

Ephiny had her head bowed.

"Yes, there's nothing like sitting at the comedy table," Adonia joked upon her arrival.

Solari shot a disgusted look at Adonia. She also spotted Jocasta not far behind. "Really, Jocasta couldn't you leave her back in the stalls to eat hay with the other horses?"

"Ha. Ha." Adonia glared at Solari but sat next to the Gossip Queen.

"Evening, all." Gryta took a seat next to Ephiny. "So, I heard the last two delinquents finished up shadow duty today."

Solari sighed and decided to not make a comment.

"And even spoke up for Seven of Nine." Gryta smirked at Solari's sour look. "Imagine that." She turned towards the automaton. "I'm Gryta, by the way. I'm the historian for the Nation."

"I am Seven of Nine," the automaton formally responded.

Gryta chuckled. "I know."

"Hey, Ep." Ephiny spotted her blood sister and offered a warm smile.

The weapons master was passing by on her way to the head table. "How goes it, sister? Glad to be off shadow patrol today?"

Ephiny ignored the question. "Everything is fine."

Eponin softly grinned and winked at her sister. "I'll talk to you later." She hurried off so she wouldn't be any later.

"Teresa, you're later than normal," Solari commented.

Teresa had arrived next at the table. A few others followed her until the table was filled with friends. The only stranger in the group was Seven of Nine, who was accustom to Ephiny, Solari, and Andra the most. She really didn't hold up any conversation beyond what Amazons asked her. So far, Seven found that the easiest person to converse with was the stratègos, who was right now at the head table.

After the dinner, Seven bid goodnight to everybody then made an exit just after she spotted Commander Kaylee leaving the hut. She had a fast walk out of hut and easily caught up to the small stratègos. She called out, "Stratègos."

Commander Kaylee stopped and turned at the familiar voice. "Hello, Seven." She flashed a warm smile. "How are you this evening?"

Seven of Nine took the stratègos's side. "I am functioning sufficiently. Yourself, stratègos?"

"I'm well... thank you." Kaylee continued the trek to her hut but at a slower pace. "How was your day?"

Seven found it a slight struggle to walk slower than normal, but she managed it. "It was... placid."

"Aaah." Kaylee nodded a few times. "It must seem eerie not to have Ephiny and Solari around after all these moons."

"Indeed."

The stratègos could tell that something may be on the automaton's mind. But before she could inquire first, Seven cut her short.

"May I accompany you to your quarters?" Seven tilted her head and mentioned, "I am curious about tomorrow night's ceremony."

Kaylee gently smiled because she understood the automaton's endless and hungry curiosity. "That is fine." She led the way to her hut and inquired what was on Seven of Nine's mind.

 Back at the food hut, the queen was bidding goodnight to her friends. Her blood sister, Andra, walked with her back to the huts. She and Andra chatted about Seven's day and filled in each other. Gabrielle was satisfied with Seven's growth these past moons, yet she knew Seven still had a long road to travel. She was very appreciative of Andra's support all the way through it. Gabrielle sensed that Andra was developing a soft spot for the automaton despite the past.

Once near her hurt, Queen Gabrielle said goodnight to the blacksmith and hugged her. She beelined to her hut nearby and slipped into the soft glowing hut. She decided a small fire would be good so in a few moments she had one burning. She placed the iron gate in front of the fireplace then strolled over to her desk.

Gabrielle sighed once she was in her desk chair. She studied some of the scrollwork she'd brought from her office hut. But she didn't feel like finishing them up tonight – they could wait until tomorrow. Instead she dug out a rolled up scroll in her right, top drawer and opened it. She scanned over the letter she'd written for Xena so far, but it wasn't quite done. Gabrielle pulled out her quill from the inkwell and proceeded to conclude her letter.

The bard told Xena about the regular ongoings in the hut and about how Seven of Nine was making out. She then went into her thoughts about the Nation growing stronger especially with its relations with the Centaurs. Gabrielle was pleased to tell Xena that the Nation was accepting the relations and the Centaurs as a whole. Finally, Gabrielle mentioned that she was considering a trip to Amphipolis and possibly Potidaea to see family. She offered Xena a chance to join her despite she knew how busy the ruler was in the Macedon Kingdom. But still, Gabrielle figured the invite may prompt serious consideration from Xena for later down the road. Besides, Gabrielle may even have a chance to detour to the Macedon Kingdom to see the ruler. Or was she just wishful thinking considering the high dangers?

Gabrielle finished up her letter then signed her name. She made it official by heating up golden wax, and she let it drip by her signature. She quickly pressed the Macedon Queen's seal into the cooling wax, and the image remained. Gabrielle let it cool then she rolled it up quickly. Finally, she tied it closed with its attached sash. She set it aside and tomorrow she would have it sent out to the ruler.

The queen stood up from her desk, tucked the chair in, and she faced her hut. She stared at her entire hut, and she realized just how quiet it seemed now. Gabrielle was the focal point of her Nation, but yet she felt alone, especially here in her hut. She'd battled countless struggles in her life and accomplished so much but none of it stopped the lonely feeling in her. Gabrielle only lost that dark hole when she was around Xena, and it'd always been that way.

The bard shook away her thoughts, and she was about to prepare for bed. She hesitated because of the low knock at her door. "Come in," she called. She was surprised to find Yakut at her door.

"I'm not disturbing you, my queen?"

"Not at all, Yakut." Gabrielle approached the door and let the shaman into her hut. "How are you?"

"I'm well, my queen." Yakut quickly received a sharp look. She flashed a grin and questioned, "And you, Gabrielle?"

The bard smiled at being called by her name. "I'm okay... a little worn."

"You seem it," the shaman confessed. "Nothing some good rest won't cure." Although she suspected more than rest was needed, but she knew it would suffice. "I wanted to stop by and let you know that in half a moon I would like to return to my Nation."

Gabrielle sadly smiled and nodded. "I understand. Have you learned all that you can from Priestess Maired?"

"Yes, she believes my training will be complete by then." Yakut reached up and removed her headdress, which revealed her dirty-blond hair. She tucked it under her right arm.

"You feel ready to become a priestess then?"

The shaman sighed heavily and replied, "As ready as I can be. Priestess Maired has shown me all that I can... but..."

The queen tilted her head. "But?"

"But it is up to Artemis to accept me as a priestess... there are not guarantees."

Gabrielle gave a confident smile. "I can't see why she would not, Yakut. Besides you are a hippothoe."

The shaman recalled Priestess Maired's explanation about the hippothoe, who were Amazons that have souls of the original Amazons that Gaia created so long ago. "Perhaps but that only gets me in good with Gaia... not exactly Artemis."

The queen chuckled and grinned. "I wouldn't worry, Yakut."

Yakut dipped her head momentarily. "Well, I'll let you get some rest, Gabrielle."

"Thank you for stopping by and letting me know." The bard folded her arms then instructed, "Let me know when it gets closer to when you'd like to leave."

"I will." Yakut put on her headdress then edged back to the door. "Goodnight, my queen."

Gabrielle softly smiled. "Goodnight, Yakut." She waited until the shaman was gone then she continued to get ready for the night. She was fairly worn and there would be plenty to do tomorrow to get ready for Seven of Nine's ceremony. First thing, she needed to speak to Priestess Maired about it.

And by the morning, Gabrielle left her hut with her message to Xena in hand. She first dropped the message off at her office so that it could be picked up and sent out. She then had a quick breakfast and went to the quiet temple. She was none surprised to find the priestess waiting for her.

"Good morning, my queen." Priestess Maired bent over for a beat then straightened up with a smile. "You are here early."

"And so are you," the bard teased.

"Very true." Maired came down one step so that she was closer. "Do you wish to go to my office?"

"Please." Gabrielle followed the priestess to the back corridor and down to the candlelit office. She took a seat in a wood chair in front of the desk and waited for Maired to sit.

"I hear Seven of Nine will be taking her feather tonight."

"Yes," the queen confirmed. "You will be there to perform the ceremony?"

"Of course." The priestess rested back in her chair. "I would like for Yakut to be on stage and possibly help me."

"I think that's a great idea." Gabrielle smiled and appreciated Maired's thoughtfulness. "I'm sure she'll be honored." She became more serious. "Yakut stopped by my hut last night and mentioned that she's almost finished her training."

"Yes, she's learned a lot in a short period. I'm quite proud of her, actually." The priestess crossed her legs underneath the desk. "She knows enough to carry on a priestess's tradition. I told her she's welcomed to return at anytime to learn further."

"Good. I'm glad it's gone so well." The bard tilted her head and estimated, "She has been here for four moons?"

"Around there, yes." The priestess then grinned. "I think Queen Cyane fears we may have stolen her shaman."

Gabrielle softly laughed and shook her head. "Our Nation does have a history for recruiting excellent Amazons from other Nations."

"Yes, but I don't think we can sway Yakut... she's very loyal to her Nation and Cyane."

"I believe they're blood sisters," Gabrielle mentioned.

Maired just nodded. She then studied the queen, and she could tell there was something else on the queen's mind. "Was there anything else, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle bowed her head some. She then softly confessed, "It's been hard... without Faolan." She partially raised her head and studied the priestess. "In my hut I constantly recall memories with him."

"I know it's hard... but it will soften over time," Maired promised. She carefully watched the young queen. "Faolan made the ultimate sacrifice... one that he and Artemis expected of him." She laced her fingers together in her lap. "Artemis does not let one tree die without another being born."

"I fail to see the new tree," the bard muttered.

"Perhaps so but all trees do not start out so large. You will see." Maired knew her words would not correct the pain the queen felt, but she sensed it would help in due course.

Gabrielle cleared her head of Faolan. She mentally switched to another topic that'd been in the recess of her mind lately. "What about Gaia, Maired?"

The priestess was calm and carefully countered, "What of her?"

The queen finally lifted her head the rest of the way. She held her gaze with Maired's. "I can't stop thinking about her temple."

"She is a faded memory, my queen." The priestess shook her head and reminded, "The Titans have lost their domain here."

"Indeed," the queen muttered. She then stood up from an antsy feeling that she always felt when this topic came to her. "There's a difference between a faded memory and a forgotten memory, Maired." She stopped her brief pacing. She came to the back of the chair she'd sat in earlier and grabbed the back of it.

"Soon she will be forgotten, my queen."

Gabrielle freed her left hand and pointed to the left wall. She raised her voice. "How is the Great Oak Tree etched into the temple's very doors a forgotten memory?" She slowly dropped her hand to the chair's back. "The Amazons... the first Amazons were because of Gaia. And we would not be without Gaia just as we would not be without Artemis."

The priestess saw the passion in the queen. She remained still and passive then slowly she smiled. "In many respects, Gaia is our mother and Artemis is our sister."

"If that's true then why do we not worship Gaia too?" Gabrielle insisted in an annoyed voice.

"My queen, she has been forgotten."

The bard released her annoyance through a deep breath.

"What is it you wish to do?"

Gabrielle shook her head, came around the chair, and sat back down. "I wish to bring her back... back to the Amazons." She noted how the priestess was carefully listening. "Gaia should be apart of our history, religion,... culture and prayers."

"And do you foresee the ramifications if we do such a thing?" Maired straightened up a bit. "She is no longer apart of any Amazon culture and few recall the tales. And to bring her back, not only do we defy generations of history, but we defy our gods."

"I know the Titans are gone," Gabrielle recalled, "but they're not dead. And who is to say the Gods won't be next?"

Maired nodded in agreement. "If Gaia was brought back, my queen then we will face many charges from many people. We cannot be sure how the other Nations will react let alone the Conqueror or the Gods."

"I doubt the Conqueror will be against it," the bard offered.

"You know her better than I." Maired tilted her head and reminded, "And what of the other Nations? This is fairly radical, Gabrielle."

"Radical how?" Gabrielle leaned forward from her chair. "It's not like we're replacing or substituting Artemis. We're just finally recognizing Gaia when we should have been doing it so long ago." She sighed deeply. "Just as you said, the old tales about her are almost forgotten... she's been replaced by Artemis."

The priestess dipped her head and thought about it, very seriously.

"Maired, you can't be against it...?"

Priestess Maired raised her head back up. She locked eyes with the queen. "It is not that I am against it... but it would be a huge undertaking. You must first convince the council then your royal line and finally your Nation. If they do not accept and support the idea then it will fail. Also your Nation may be outcasted by the other Nations if they feel it is wrong."

The bard slumped back in her chair. She fathomed the many obstacles.

"This could even endanger your rulership... you can be challenged, my queen if there is a negative response."

Gabrielle dipped her head, and she carefully thought over it. She replayed the old tales in her head about Gaia and Artemis, and how they brought about the first Amazons, which later led to human females joining too. She slowly closed her eyes and battled with her own turmoil.

"But if it were to succeed, my queen then I believe you are the one to accomplish this." Maired waited until Gabrielle lifted her head. "You are a hippothoe, and it is why you feel so strong about Gaia."

"And so are you," Gabrielle argued.

"I am not a hippothoe."

The queen slightly narrowed her eyes and recited a piece of the old tales. "Artemis came up with the idea to make the first Amazons everlasting. She merged a human Amazon with an original Amazon... and she was the first priestess."

"Those are the tales," Maired agreed, "but that does not make me a hippothoe or... a hybrid. Perhaps the first priestess."

Gabrielle was suspicious, but she decided to let it be for now. "If I decide to do this, Maired will you support me?"

"Fully, my queen. It will be risky for us both, but I have faith in you and your rulership."

"Do you think Artemis will disapprove?"

Priestess Maired chuckled and questioned, "Do you think Artemis would disapprove of having her mother worshiped again?"

"When you put it that way, I guess not."

"Give it some thought for awhile, my queen." The priestess slowly climbed from her chair. "This decision has been waiting for generations, and a few more days will not end it." She came around the desk and waited to escort the queen out.

Gabrielle stood up too. "Thank you, Maired." She was walked out of the office, down the corridor, and back into the temple. "I plan for the ceremony to begin a candlemark after sunset."

"I will be there," the priestess promised. "I'll be sure to inform Yakut."

The queen nodded, but she stopped at the base of the steps to the alter. "Thank you again, Maired."

"Have a good day, my queen. Find me when you've made a decision."

"I will. See you tonight." The queen then made her way to the large, wood double doors.

The priestess watched the queen go. She turned her head to the left when she heard her new visitor. "Good morning, mother."

"Hello, dear." Narkissa warmly smiled at her daughter. She slipped her hands behind her back. "The queen stopped by fairly early."

Maired turned to her mother finally. "It would seem late night thoughts about Gaia have been dancing in the queen's head."

"Hmmmm." Narkissa's lips spread thin from her stern features. "Do you think it'll begin?"

The priestess considered it and honestly answered, "I think it's begun. She's rather adamant, mother."

Narkissa grew distant and whispered, "I can't believe I'll be around to see it." She focused back on her daughter. "This has been talked about for several generations in the priesthood, but it's never been spoken beyond the temple's walls."

"It is dangerous, mother. If we bring back Gaia... it is hard to say how the Gods will react." Maired recalled another factor. "And the old ways... the old ceremonies, history, and stories are lost, mother. How can we revive it again?"

Narkissa showed no concern, and she was confident. "Sometimes the old ways revive themselves. I wouldn't worry." She saw how her daughter sighed. "Nor would I fear the Gods. Zeus has always favored his humans, and he will not strike us down nor let it happen by another."

Maired had to agree that it was true. "He'll most likely think it's a passing fancy. Nor does it truly pose any threat."

Narkissa nodded. But she inquired, "Did you reveal to Gabrielle about the priestess's legacy?"

"No, but she suspects it."

"Suspecting it is one thing but knowing it is another." Narkissa studied her daughter then reminded, "You know when it is allowed to be told... do not condemn yourself or the priesthood by doing it too early."

"I know, mother."

Narkissa relented by giving a nod. "Well, I have a date with Kalonice today. I'll see you at the ceremony."

Maired chuckled and grinned at her mother's developed relationship with the former stratègos. "I'll see you then." She watched her mother leave the temple.

Across the Nation at the administration hut, the queen had just sat down at her desk. She'd found that her message to the Conqueror was gone, and she had new scrollwork to do. She pulled open the top scroll and realized it was a progress report on the work being performed on the stables. She skimmed over it and was pleased with the results and costs so far. She signed off on it so they would know she'd read over it.

Gabrielle was about to open her next scroll, but she hesitated because of the knock. She called, "Come in." She was surprised when Gryta entered. "Good morning."

"Good morning, my queen."

"Have a seat." Gabrielle set her scroll aside then rested back in her chair. "How have you been?"

"Extremely busy this spring." Gryta pushed back into the chair and rested her arms on the chair. "I've just about completed the records on the Nation's history... for at least as far as I know."

"That's excellent news."

"It is." The historian hesitated but mentioned, "It's a lot of scrolls, my queen. Have you seen my hut lately?"

The queen quickly realized the problem, and she chuckled. "I'm sorry, Gryta." She pushed away her amusement. "I hadn't given it much thought."

The Amazon nodded. "I know its beyond the spring proposals now, but I think we need a... scroll hut. It'd be nice to have some place to store these records and make them public to everybody in the Nation."

Gabrielle smiled at that idea. "I think you're right." She thought about it more. "We may still be able to take it before the council. It wouldn't be too expensive to build a hut for them. I doubt the council will refuse the idea either."

"Especially if you back it up."

The bard grinned. "Can you work up a proposal, Gryta? I'll proof it then we can take it to the next general meeting."

The historian was relieve to hear the orders. "I will do that right away."

"Great." Gabrielle then thought of something else. "What do you plan to cover next for the history?"

The Amazon was always quite serious, but she showed some excitement. "I'd like to adventure to the other Nations to collect more history and records. I know I'm already approved to travel."

Gabrielle did recall that fact. She tilted her head and checked, "How much are in the funds?"

"A few hundred drachmas... I haven't checked lately, but I don't need much to carry out my research. It's just the scrolls, ink, and quills."

The bard listened, but she posed, "What Nation would you like to start with?"

"I'm open to suggestions," Gryta offered.

Gabrielle thought about it, and it came to her. "The Thrace Nation."

The historian quickly caught onto what the queen may be thinking. "Is Yakut headed back soon?"

"Yes, maybe in the next seven to ten days. I'm not quite sure yet, but you and a few other Amazons should escort her back." The bard grinned and suggested, "It'll also give you a chance to pick Yakut's brain about the shamanism in the Nation."

Gryta liked that idea too. She then asked, "How long may I stay in the Thrace Nation?"

"How long do you need? A moon or two?"

"That should be enough... I can make a second trip later if need be." Gryta became concerned though about Queen Cyane. "Do you think Queen Cyane will allow it?"

"I don't see why not especially after our priestess has trained Yakut."

Gryta nodded.

"I'll send a message out to her to prewarn her. She won't have time to refuse or approve us either way, but at least she can have a chance to be ready."

The historian decided the queen knew the best way to handle it. "I'll talk to the stratègos about who to take for an escort."

"Good. Report back to me later."

Gryta stood up. "Thank you, my queen."

The bard sadly smiled because she sometimes felt bitter-sweet about being a queen to her friends. "Have a good day, Gryta."

The historian was at door, which she had slightly open. "You too, Gabrielle." She flashed a smile then left.

Gabrielle chuckled and shook her head. She picked up her earlier scroll, and she skimmed over it. She had a lot of work to do this morning before she could work on the preparations for tonight's ceremony. It wasn't but a candlemark later that a prompt automaton entered her office. Gabrielle explained to Seven about how the ceremony worked and what was expect of her. She was satisfied that Seven cearly understood it and that it would go well. Seven left half a candlemark later, and the queen finished up some work.

By the time the sun was arching towards the west, Gabrielle escaped her office and started the prework for the ceremony. She was glad to see that the stratègos had already put the gears in motion as far as getting the stage setup and the drums out. If it was one thing Gabrielle pride herself on, it was that she became involved in as much as she could in her Nation. She believed it kept her connected to her Amazons, and it made her Amazons see her as an equal despite her feathers, mask, and rulership.

Once sunset approached, the large square before the stage started to fill with Amazons, who had just finished an early dinner. Dinner was always pushed up a candlemark before sunset because of such ceremonies and tonight was no different. The drums started a beat that echoed through the entire village, and it brought out the dancers.

The square was completely filled by dark, but the main bonfire had been started in the center. The Amazons danced and sung together, and others drank wine while they watched the dancers. There was constant chatter about all the latest ongoings in the Nation, including tonight's ceremony.

In a darker area amongst the crowd, the automaton was standing alone. She carefully watched the crowd as if it were a research project. She then spotted the stratègos from the corner of her eye, who was approaching her.

Commander Kaylee softly smiled at the automaton. "Having fun?" She took Seven's side and in her right hand was a mug of wine.

"No," Seven honestly clipped.

The stratègos bowed her head and grinned. She looked at Seven again but with amusement. "That's probably because you've been standing here by yourself."

Seven sighed quietly. She had her hands behind her back and her head sidelong to the stratègos. "I do not understand the rules and procedures for this type... of social occasion."

"The rules..." The stratègos lifted her freehand and pointed in a general direction. "Choose a group of people and listen to their conversation." She now moved around to Seven's other side. "Then when you feel you have something to contribute... chime in." She held out her hand for a moment then switch the mug to that hand.

"Chime in?" the automaton questioned.

"Say something," the stratègos explained, "Join the discussion."

Seven of Nine did another sigh, but it was more noticeable. "I will try." She headed off to find a group.

Commander Kaylee proudly smiled and nodded. She softly murmured, "That's my girl." She sipped on her wine, and she spotted the queen coming over to her. "Good evening, my queen."

The young queen came up to the stratègos and offered a warm smile. "How are you, Kaylee?"

"I'm well."

Gabrielle grinned and teased, "I hope you haven't over indulged before the ceremony...?" She indicated the mug.

The stratègos chuckled and swore, "I would never neglect my responsibilities or duty." She edged closer to the bard. "But it's something to dull the nerves at least."

Gabrielle chuckled and stated, "And here I thought I was the only one that gets nervous on stage."

Kaylee shot a smug look. "Even Maired does, I believe."

The queen became more serious and questioned, "Did Gryta catch up with you today?"

Kaylee also set aside her playfulness and nodded. "Yes, she came by my office early this afternoon. She explained you asked her and a few other Amazons to escort Yakut back to the Thrace Nation."

"Do you foresee any problems?"

"Not at all." The stratègos looked away from the busy bonfire and focused on the queen. She noted the twisted features of the queen. "Is there something else, Gabrielle?"

The bard bowed her head and scuffed her boot's tip on the ground. Why did she feel like a kid again looking for approval? She was a queen now and basically the first in command of her Nation. She folded her arms and peered up at Kaylee. "I was thinking about changing those plans a little bit."

Commander Kaylee now turned to the queen. "What'd you have in mind?"

Gabrielle kept the stratègos to her side. She stared at the dancers, who went around the bonfire. "I've been wanting to go home... to Amphipolis and Potidaea." She noticed that Kaylee carefully listened to her. "It'd also give me a chance to meet Cyane... a chance to strength our relations."

"It couldn't hurt," Kaylee agreed. She bit her lower lip as a few concerns came to mind. "What about the war in Macedon Kingdom?"

"I think it's almost over," Gabrielle debated. "I can always send a message to Xena to let her know about our passage."

"Knowing her, she'll send a small force to protect you."

The bard chuckled and shook her head. "She wouldn't."

Kaylee shot a doubtful look at the queen.

Gabrielle sighed and complained, "Come on, Kaylee. Xena knows the lines not to cross."

"Just because she knows them," Kaylee argued, "does not mean she will not cross them. I suspect she'd cross any line just to see you safe."

The queen heavily sighed and lowered her head. "Perhaps a long time ago, yes. But I'm not so sure now." She lifted her head and stared at the bonfire.

"Indeed," Kaylee murmured. She went back to the earlier conversation about the adjusted trip. "There will have to be more Amazons going than just Gryta and two others."

Gabrielle licked her lips and turned her head to Kaylee. "I don't want to attract too much attention by bringing too many Amazons."

"I cannot let you leave the Nation without proper protection, Gabrielle."

The bard was afraid she'd hear those words. She ran her left hand through her short hair. "I know protocol... a minimum of twenty Amazons to escort the queen on away missions."

"And higher if there's a potential threat like this war in the Macedon Kingdom." Kaylee shifted some so that she'd have a better view of Gabrielle's features. "You either adhere to the protocol or you cannot leave the Nation."

Gabrielle grumbled and muttered, "Who even invented the stupid protocol?"

"Probably a queen who was attacked," the stratègos deducted in a smart tone.

Gabrielle shot a sour look at Kaylee. "Can we compromise on this?"

The stratègos gave a very doubtful look.

"Seven of Nine can be on the away team," Gabrielle suggested. "With her abilities, she'll be able to account for ten or so competent Amazons."

Kaylee was stunned by the idea, and it took her a beat to process the request. "Gabrielle, that is too risky for a lot of reasons. She doesn't have the proper training just as an Amazon let alone for an away mission." Then something else occurred to her, and she added, "Plus we don't know yet how she'll react to being in public eye or how people will react to her. That will draw more attention than anything."

"I think it's an excellent opportunity for her," the queen debated.

"Opportunity for what? To get ostracized?"

Gabrielle took a deep breath. She could tell that the stratègos was getting frustrated. She came a bit closer and lowered her voice so they wouldn't draw any attention. "Eventually she's going to have to face the rest of society, Kaylee. We can't shield her from it either. I think it's an opportunity to help her grow, and she'll be traveling with people who already accept her." She paused then added, "It'll only reinforce why she should remain with the Nation."

"I think it's asking for trouble," Kaylee fought.

The bard studied the stratègos's attitude and carefully asked, "How long do you think you can protect her, Kaylee?"

"I'm not trying to protect her." Kaylee had a sharp tone.

"Then let her go on this away mission." Gabrielle paused and gathered her thoughts. "There's enough days before the team leaves that she can be schooled on away missions. She's an excellent fighter. And most importantly, she'll listen to my orders."

Kaylee did notice that Seven had a tendency to only listen to orders if it was coming from a person Seven already respected. Otherwise, Seven tended to disregard orders until otherwise affirmed by somebody like the queen or stratègos.

Gabrielle bit her lower lip but reminded, "I don't want to outrank you on this, Kaylee."

The stratègos released a heavy sigh. "Fine." She serious stared at the queen. "But I want her trained by Eponin for the away missions."

The queen nodded and suggested, "You should let her know tonight. I'll leave that in your care."

"Also," Kaylee insisted, "I'd like for Ephiny, Solari, and Andra to go on the team."

"Andra is tied up with her smithing," the bard fought.

Kaylee lifted her freehand and pointed her index finger at the queen. "I can pull rank too." She flashed an evil grin. "If I breathe a word of this to the council, how do you think they'll react?"

Gabrielle placed her hands on her hips and glowered at the stratègos. "Is it something similar to chickens when they're struck by lightening bolts?"

Kaylee couldn't resist a snort then a grin. She lowered her hand. "Are we in agreement then, my queen?"

"That'll do, stratègos." Queen Gabrielle held up her arm, and Kaylee clasped it. They briefly shook then the queen broke the contact. She now spotted the priestess.

"Ladies," Priestess Maired greeted to the two.

"Evening, Maired." Gabrielle smiled at the priestess. "Are we ready for the ceremony?"

"Yes. Yakut is waiting for us so I think we better get started."

The queen nodded and turned to Commander Kaylee. "After you."

Kaylee decided to take the offer, and she strolled off towards the stage.

Priestess Maired took the queen's side and tailed the stratègos. She soon was on the stage and remained between the queen and shaman. She signaled the queen to go ahead.

Queen Gabrielle signaled the drummers to stop, which caused the dancers to pause. She moved forward and watched her Amazons go to their knees then onto their stomachs. For an instant, Gabrielle was moved by the loyal gesture from her Nation. She focused back on the task at hand.

"Up here, Anke!" the queen hollered towards the crowd.

Master Eponin came over to the tall automaton, who was lifting up from her knelt posture. She escorted Seven of Nine to the stage then broke away.

Seven of Nine hesitated at the bottom of the steps and peered up at the queen, stratègos, priestess, and shaman at the top. She was logically far more physically powerful than them, yet she felt minute.

Queen Gabrielle detected the automaton's reluctance so she offered a gentle smile.

Seven of Nine was stoic, and she finally ascended the steps to the top of the stage. She towered over all the Amazons. She stood before the queen, her back to the Nation, her hands locked behind her, and her back was ridged.

Queen Gabrielle mentally recalled her lines, which were not hard. She remembered the day she was in Seven's exact spot. "Before the sun is overhead, will will have welcomed a new member to the Amazon Nation... Anke!"

Priestess Maired took her cue to be next. She stepped closer to the queen, but not in front. "Anke, you have been honored with a caste to become an Amazon. Before Artemis, do you promise to protect and aide the Amazon Nation?"

Seven of Nine slightly lifted her chin. She coolly replied, "I swear before Artemis that I will serve my Nation with my strength and skills."

Gabrielle barely refrained from smiling, but she could bet that Kaylee was grinning.

The priestess revealed a bronze feather hidden within her cloak. She cupped the feather in her palms and lifted it above Seven's head.

Queen Gabrielle now raised her right hand and pressed her palm into the underside of Maired's hand.

"Artemis," Priestess Maired called out, "Anke has come to us and joins your Nation of honored, female warriors. Bless her spirit and let her become one with you."

Gabrielle inhaled deeply and tilted her head back. She search the night sky that was sprinkled by stars. "Artemis, Anke has taken the caste of Amazon. She has promised to serve your Nation with all her strength and honor that you so desire. Please always guide her, even during the darkest moments she may face."

Together, the queen and priestess lowered their hands, and Maired grabbed the feather. Then Maired looked to the tall automaton and gave a small signal to move closer.

Seven took a step then she reached up to the back of her head. She removed the string that held her hair in a perfect bun. Her golden locks streamed down her shoulders and swayed a bit. Then she bowed her head so that it would help them.

Gabrielle and the priestess now easily attached the feather to Seven's hair. Once secured, Gabrielle murmured to Seven that she could straighten up.

Seven then turned around as she was instructed to do. She sensed the queen and priestess on either side of her. Seven now had a chance to take in the countless faces that were completely honed on her.

Gabrielle nodded once at Maired. She and Maired then called out, "Welcome Anke to our Nation!" Gabrielle prayed for a positive response, and she wasn't denied it.

The Amazons cheered out to the new sister joining the Nation. They lifted up to their feet and continued a mixture of hoots and yells.

The queen was relieved. She leaned towards Seven and whispered, "Join your Nation, Seven."

Seven of Nine took a deep breath then descended the steps one at a time. She carefully approach the Nation that waited for her and welcomed her, openly.

 

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 3

 

 

**Chapter 3**

The stratègos's heavy, leather sandals pounded down on the cobble stone. He approached the main gates of the city, and he noted his loyal men coming to attention. He could already tell his men were well charged from being nervous and unsure, but they trusted him.

"Good evening, stratègos," a gate guard offered.

Commander Aescalus stopped a step away from the guard. "How fairs it tonight?"

The guard glanced over at his comrade, who was many steps away but could overhear. He focused back on the stratègos. "All is quiet."

Commander Aescalus placed his hands behind his back, which caused his rustling, red cape to remain still. "Is the curfew being enforced?"

"Yes, stratègos... and with full force."

"Excellent." Commander Aescalus moved away half a step, but he stopped and looked between the two guards. He merely stated, "Honor."

The two guards understood the code word. They bowed their heads and simultaneously repeated, "Honor, stratègos."

The stratègos was satisfied and strolled off with his hands still behind his back. He continued his patrol down the walls to check on his men. He passed along the code word to each soldier he passed. Once he made his round, he headed back to the main barrack to confirm the code word with his second in command.

Afterwards, the stratègos made his slow walk towards the king's fortress. He ascended the guarded steps, which were soldiers that even the stratègos didn't trust. He ignored them and headed to the closed doors that were guarded too. He ordered a guard to open the doors. Once it was open, he was swallowed into the torchlit flickering entrance.

On the walls, a guard exited a turret and marched along the top of the wall. He passed a fellow soldier and murmured, "Honor."

"Honor," the soldier repeated back.

The guard kept going down the wall, and he stopped halfway. He faced the dark landscape that stretched out before him. He noticed some movement in the darkness, but it was very faint nor was he that sure of himself. Then there was a low whistle far below on the ground on the outside of the wall. He slotted his eyes but saw nothing in the torchlight that lined the walls below.

For a beat, the guard almost dismissed it yet a face formed in the torchlight below. He looked closer and saw vivid blue eyes. He knew his agreement was required so he withdrew his hand from inside his cloak. He held out his palm up.

The stranger flashed a grin then suddenly threw a rope straight up to him.

The guard snatched it, wrapped it around a stone pillar on the wall, and tied it neatly. He watched the person climb up the wall then he offered his hand in assistance. He hefted the tall man over the side.

"To honor."

The guard blinked at the woman's voice then grew wide eye. He realized it was the Conqueror herself before him. "Honor," he replied.

The Conqueror could be easily mistaken for one of the soldiers of the Macedon Kingdom. She wore the proper attire, weapons, and she had the helmet with the Vergina Sun stamped over the brow. She made sure to tie her hair up in a bun and hide it in her helmet.

"Your name?" the Conqueror insisted.

"Sirius of Potidaea," the guard replied.

The Conqueror had a smile curled at the corner of her lips. "What makes a hoplite from a shepherd's village?"

"Family tradition."

The Conqueror dipped her head some then whispered, "Do not fail your ancestry tonight, Sirius."

Sirius bowed his head in agreement. "I will not."

"Go ahead then. I will take it from here," the ruler informed.

"To honor," Sirius swore, and he left with determination. His walk was much faster this time, and he entered the turret. He went to the steps and hastily wound down them until he came out of the wood door. He quickly marched away from the wall and went over to where many of the citizens lived.

By Sirius's walk, he obviously had a destination in mind. He scanned the wood doors of the houses, which were marked with Greek numbers from red paint. He came to a stop on the door that read twenty-five in Greek. Sirius came to the door, turned, and faced the street. He rested his right hand on his sword hilt, and he waited.

The Conqueror was still on the wall. After Sirius left, she walked away from her rope that she left in place. She calmly walked the wall like she was a regular guard. And whenever she passed another guard, she merely stated, "Honor." The guard would repeat the word and continued.

Back at the rope, another outsider climbed up the rope and came over the side of the wall. He was a hefty soldier and fully dressed in Macedon soldier attire. He started a march down the wall until he came upon another guard.

The guards each stopped, and one spoke, "Honor."

The outsider then replied, "To honor."

The guard that simply spoke honor dipped his head in understanding, turned, and went back to the turret. And just like Sirius, he left the turret and went to a numbered house that he had to guard.

It wasn't long after that a third outsider climbed up the rope. Then on a different part of the wall, another rope was setup and an outsider came up the wall. Within a candlemark, there were six ropes attached to the wall and a steady stream of outsiders dressed in Macedon armor climbed the walls.

In the fortress, Commander Aescalus entered the king's guarded office. He was surprised the king was still up, but he suspected the king was debating future plans.

"Good evening, Aescalus." The king had his back to the stratègos. He gazed upon a wall map of his kingdom that was heavily marked up.

The stratègos slowly neared the king. "You're up late, my lord." He took the ruler's side and also studied the map.

"She's taken it all." King Cortese turned to the stratègos. He had a dark expression and seemed like bitter anger ran deep in him.

"Perhaps, but she hasn't taken our heart." Aescalus deeply sighed then reminded, "She may be the Conqueror, but she cares for the people. It's always her weakest point."

"And what of you, Aescalus?" the king challenged. "Are they your weakest point?"

The stratègos fully turned to the king. "If they had been, my lord then would I have not defied you after I heard about your hire of the mercenaries?"

King Cortese brushed his goatee with his hand then rested his hand on his hip. "You have been loyal for so many seasons, Aescalus."

"And the loyalty has done little to save you from the Conqueror." The stratègos shook his head and glanced back at the worn map. "What of the Romans?"

"They ignore my messages," the king replied, "those bastards. They must think I renagged on the deal... back with Draco."

The stratègos folded his arms and considered a new plan. "If we have to... sacrifice a few people to save the kingdom then we must do it, my lord."

King Cortese walked away from the stratègos. "It is no different than last time, Aescalus. The stakes are higher but the reasons more just." He went behind his desk and sat down. "If I can defeat the Conqueror then I show she is not so invincible."

"Many have tried and failed, my king." The stratègos remained near the map, but he had his back to it. He studied the ruler.

"Indeed," the king murmured. King Cortese stroked his goatee and considered his options. "I've already lost popularity with the people, Aescalus."

The stratègos lowered his head and held his silence.

"And they're the Conqueror's weakness," Cortese whispered.

"Perhaps a threat is needed to make her completely withdraw."

King Cortese heard the words, but he stared at his desk. He stroked his goatee a few times then stopped. "How many citizens do we have left?"

"The population has dwindled to five hundred."

The king lifted his head to his stratègos. "Five hundred days, Aescalus."

The stratègos sensed his stomach drop, and he carefully asked, "Five hundred days, my king?"

"One citizen will be killed each day that the Conqueror does not withdraw from the kingdom." King Cortese  licked his lips and grinned at Aescalus. "We'll test her honor and loyalty to the people. Just to emphasis the point, we'll hang the bodies over the walls."

Aescalus still had his arms crossed, and he tightened them. "It will... lessen the supply consumption as well."

King Cortese chuckled and remarked, "Now you're thinking, Aescalus."

"The people will rebel... we'll need to imprison them."

The king tilted his head. "I'll leave that to you."

"You should sent out a message first to the Conqueror." The stratègos lowered his arms and neared the desk. He stopped behind a chair. "She'll know the blood rests on her hands."

"Yes." King Cortese smiled, and his eyes glowed. "I wonder how many will die while she makes up her mind."

Aescalus shrugged but commented, "I will find a messenger tonight."

"Excellent." King Cortese rose up to his feet. He started to the door once the stratègos took his side. "We'll need to organize plans to build the army after the Conqueror's withdraw."

"There are still plenty of funds," the stratègos promised.

The king did indeed know that already. He nodded and stopped by the main doors. "You're truly a loyal commander... and friend, Aescalus."

The stratègos reached for the door handle, yet he paused. "Always, my king." He started to pull the door open but the king's next words stopped him.

"And I would like for you to kill each citizen." King Cortese developed a faint grin at the stratègos's hidden surprise. "You... personally, Aescalus."

Commander Aescalus pushed past his shock and managed, "Of course, my king." He then promptly left before the king could say anymore.

King Cortese watched the stratègos drift down the long, torchlit hallway. He then focused on the two guards at his door. "It's happened... take care of it."

"As you command, King Cortese," a guard replied. He signaled his partner, and they marched down the hallway.

Cortese closed his door and went to the large window in his office. He studied the dim city far below then he noted two soldiers coming through the fortress's gates and approached the main steps. He just merely watched them.

The two soldiers walked at a normal pace. They slowed down at the base of the steps because of the two guards stationed there. There were also two more guards at the top of the steps that guarded the entrance.

"Evening," the right guard spoke.

The left soldier glanced at his partner then turned back to the guards. He then stated, "Honor."

The same guard furrowed his eyebrow and questioned, "Honor? What the Hades does that mean?"

Without warning, the silent soldier grabbed for his sword and rammed his blade into a guard's stomach.

The left soldier unsheathed his sword and run his blade into the other guard's stomach before he had time to react.

"Attack!" a guard at the top yelled. "We're under attack! Stop them!" He unsheathed his sword and so did his partner. They stormed down the steps.

"Chaaaaaya!" an attacker cried out. He then bolted up the steps to meet the guards.

The other attacker remained at the base of the steps. He twisted around to the gates and cried out "To honor!" He waved his sword in the air then turned in time to meet a guard's blade. Just after he turned, there were several soldiers running through the gates with drawn swords.

An alarm bell sounded erratically and sent the city into a panic. Next, the main gates of the city were starting to slowly open. Voices could be heard yelling about but the words unclear.

King Cortese stepped away once from the window then twice. He was momentarily shocked then he snapped out of it because of the heavy bang on the door. He rushed over and threw open one of them.

"It is the Conqueror... herself," a soldier exclaimed. Another soldier took up his side.

"She has infiltrated the city. There is no way you can stop her, King Cortese." The solider glanced at his comrade then back at the king.

"She must have gotten to Aescalus sooner," Cortese growled.

"It no longer matters," a soldier remarked. "You must flee."

King Cortese grounded his teeth and fisted his hands. He knew there was no winning tonight. He cleared his head of his anger and ignored the yells and alarm. "Let's go."

"We'll follow you."

King Cortese hurried back to his desk. He yanked open a drawer and pulled out a small satchel. He then rushed back over and left the office with the soldiers. "This way." He picked up the pace and started a run.

"We have to hurry before you're discovered," a soldier commented.

King Cortese went around a corner then he slowed down at a dead end other than a few doors to various rooms. He went to the last door, opened it, and ordered, "Close the door behind you." He then signaled for the soldiers to come with him.

The two soldiers followed the ruler and stood in a huge fireplace.

King Cortese faced the inside of the fireplace. He could barely see, but he felt around on the wall. "If I follow you two, what will happen?"

"We promise you safety... especially from the Conqueror."

King Cortese found what he was looking for, and he kept his hand over it. He twisted around and studied the two soldiers. "I want a chance at the Conqueror."

"There is an army waiting... it rivals the Conqueror's own. You'll be given a chance to reclaim your kingdom."

"Well, I can promise you that she will follow me." King Cortese then darkly smiled, twisted stone in his palm, and stated, "Hail Caesar!" Suddenly he and the soldiers were quickly swallowed by the fireplace and gone. The fireplace returned to normal.

On the second floor of the fortress, there were loud rings of metal against metal followed by a painful howl. Commander Aescalus was cornered by six soldiers that were loyal to King Cortese, and he was bleeding from his side. They'd attacked him after he left the king's office. King Cortese must have known Aescalus turned to the Conqueror.

The stratègos had already killed one guard, but he couldn't match the six others. He had no room to move, and he was losing focus thanks to the pain in his side. Earlier, he heard the sudden warning alarm then he knew that the Conqueror's attack was in motion. He prayed it would be successful.

Aescalus parried away a sword swipe, he saw the next one but couldn't stop it, and he took the blade into his shoulder. He yelped in pain and went down onto his knees. Next his sword was kick from his hands and a blade went under his chin to prick his neck.

The soldiers stepped back and spread out around the fallen stratègos. The one soldier that held his blade's tip at the stratègos's neck, stepped in front. He held his sword hilt with both hands now and coldly stared down at Aescalus.

Commander Aescalus raised his head and slotted his eyes at the soldier.

The soldier pulled his sword away and raised it over his head.

The stratègos fisted his hands and waited.

The soldier yelled then brought his blade down swiftly. A light spray of blood came back at him and coated his leather chest. The stratègos collapsed to the floor at the soldier's feet. He sheathed his dripping sword then bent down. His fingers curled into thick hair. Just then, he heard several racing steps coming down the hallway.

The other soldiers turned around and faced the newcomers. They hesitated as they tried to figure out if the intruders were friends or enemies. They found out once they were attacked.

Down on the ground floor, the yelling was growing stronger and more voices. In the main lobby, several fights ensued, and it looked as if Macedon soldiers were fighting against each other. The word honor was the only way that the Conqueror's hoplites could tell one another apart as well as Aescalus loyal men.

"Conqueror, behind you!"

The Conqueror was off to one side, and she caught the enemy's sword behind her. She quickly face him and grinned at his surprised look. She then came at him fiercely. "Borias?" she hollered.

"Over here!" the stratègos called back from the main entrance. He was busy with two opponents.

"What's the status out there?"

Borias stole a glance out the open doors. He just come from the gates after hearing word from Bastien about the citizens' safety. "Some of Cortese's men are trying to attack the people." He ducked as a sword almost came at his head. He snarled and flashed his white teeth at the enemy. He lunged at them.

"Any casualties?" the Conqueror called.

Borias kicked at his right opponent's chest and sent him flying. "None so far!" He then swiped at his remaining opponent's head.

The Conqueror had already killed several soldiers. She noticed the numbers were dwindling so she ordered, "Deon, take some men, sweep the fortress, and find me Cortese!"

Deon pulled out his sword from his opponent's stomach. He then turned and faced the heavily torchlit lobby. He scanned for hoplites, who were free and started to round them up. He then hurried off with eight hoplites in tow.

The Conqueror sensed another enemy coming up behind her. Suddenly her battle cry rung out, she jumped up, flipped in midair, and landed behind the enemy. She then ran her sword through him and kicked him off it after a beat.

Borias chased an opponent out the doors and managed his blade into the soldier's leg. Then he gave a quick and hard roundhouse kick that sent the soldier tumbling down the steps. He imagined that would crack the soldier's skull open and kill him.

Borias came back into the lobby and noticed that those that remained standing were hoplites. He hurried over to the Conqueror but had to hop over several dead bodies. "We need to-"

"Conqueror?" a hoplite hollered. He and four other hoplites emerged from a hallway and came over to her. "We've cleared the second floor."

"Any sign of Cortese or Aescalus?"

The hoplite shifted his grip on his hilt then replied, "We did find Aescalus... he's dead, my liege."

Xena grounded her teeth, but she could tell there was something else.

"He's been decapitated too." The hoplite flexed his jaw a few times then quietly added, "His head is missing."

"That bastard," Borias snapped.

"Find it," the Conqueror snarled. She watched the soldiers leave then she turned to her stratègos.

"He means to insult and condemn Aescalus in the afterlife."

"I know," Xena quietly replied. She couldn't believe how King Cortese was this dishonorable. A hoplite never decapitated another hoplite and to do so was dishonorable. And if the head was taken then the dead hoplite could never cross the river to the afterlife. The only way for the soul to make it across was for the head to be reunited with the body and a drachma given under the tongue.

The Conqueror silently vowed to Aescalus that she would rejoin his head with his body so that he could be properly remembered and buried. She knew without a doubt that King Cortese ordered Aescalus death with such dishonor. She could taste the venom she felt for the ugly king.

"I want the entire city swept through," the Greek ruler hotly whispered.

Borias edged closer to Xena so that they could be quieter. "We will find his head, Xena."

The Conqueror shifted her angry eyes to the stratègos. "Yes we will... and I'll have his."

The stratègos grew tense because he saw the old Xena peaking through again. He lowered his voice and reminded, "To do so... to do the same shows no honor either, Xena."

"He is no hoplite," Xena seethed, "He is sick bastard."

Borias clenched his hands. "We haven't come this far or worked this hard to go back to the old days."

The Conqueror slowly raised an eyebrow and stated, "Sometimes the old days made more sense." She then looked over at the hoplites that waited orders. "Follow me, hoplites." She turned back to Borias. "Comb the city... find me Cortese... find me Aescalus's head."

The stratègos lightly bowed and said nothing. He hurried off and left through the main doors. Later, he would have to contend with Xena's anger in a more private setting. He'd learned over the seasons how to ebb her dark anger that could be triggered by specific things. He often too had to seek Xena's help at times when his own darkness reared its head, but as time passed it became easier each day.

The Conqueror motioned for the hoplites to follow her into a main hallway. She was at a fast walk but had to step over dead bodies. Just around the corner ahead, she heard several footfall coming so she called, "To honor."

"To honor," Deon echoed back. He came around the corner and stopped before his leader.

"Report."

The chiliarchès was grim. "Aescalus is dead and his head still missing."

"What of Cortese?"

Deon swallowed but looked right at the Conqueror. "There's no trace of him, my liege. I've checked with the hoplites that were ordered to cover the various exits. They haven't seen him." He stopped and shook his head. "It's like he's disappeared."

"People don't disappear, Deon." The Conqueror was losing her patience now.

The chiliarchès lowered his eyes from the ruler. He bit his lower lip, but he willed himself to do his duty. "There's another problem too, my liege." He saw how the Conqueror's lifted her chin in her usual bracing posture. He lifted up his left hand. "This isn't a Greek xiphos." He held it closer to the Conqueror.

Xena took the sword from the chiliarchès, and she instantly recognized the craftsmanship and style. "Rome," she uttered. She focused back on Deon.

"There were a few other soldiers that were carrying them." Deon glanced at the gladius sword in the ruler's hands. He didn't want to say aloud what this could mean.

The Conqueror lowered the Roman sword to her side. "Sweep through every room in this fortress. There will be a hidden passage somewhere that we missed."

"We will take the third floor," Deon agreed.

The Greek ruler nodded then turned to her hoplites. "Let's get to the second floor and sweep through it. Look carefully and don't miss a spot." She and the hoplites followed Deon to the where the stairs were located.

Outside the fortress, the city still buzzed with pocketed fights that were lessening. The city was falling under the Conqueror's control. King Cortese's few, loyal soldiers were either dead or surrendered. Borias hastily worked to secure the city and as well as check on the status of the people. He discovered a handful of homes were burning thanks to a few of Cortese's men that set them ablaze. But only a half a dozen people were injured and four dead.

By the time the city was fully secure, the moon was high in the sky. It would be a few candlemarks before dawn approached and the sun would warm away the cool night. But prior to tonight's capture of the capital, the Conqueror had sent out her best scout, Tracker, two days ago because she'd received a message from Queen Gabrielle. It wasn't long ago that Xena received a message from the Amazon Queen, but the second one followed a day later.

The second scroll told Xena that Gabrielle was traveling into Thrace, and she planned to go to Amphipolis, Potidaea, and the Thrace Amazon Nation,  and Gabrielle hoped to see Xena. Immediately, Xena wrote a fast message, handed it to Tracker, and asked Tracker to take five hoplites with him. Xena wanted Tracker to find the Amazon Queen as fast as possible.

And today in the candlemarks before dawn, Tracker prayed he would come across the traveling Amazons. He and the other hoplites were by horseback, which gave them an edge to cover more ground. He'd been studying the road maps and estimated how far the Amazons would travel and where they may be located each night. Tracker and his party only took a few candlemark breaks to eat and rest as well as care for their horses.

Tonight though was a good evening to travel with the moon. Tracker called for a slow ride so their horses could relax. He'd taken a drink from his waterskin when he noticed something. He capped his waterskin and tucked it away in his rear saddle.

"Do you smell that?" a hoplite questioned to the group.

Tracker held up his hand for silence. He sniffed the air deeper this time and picked out the distinct scent of fire. He bet his pay that it came from a campfire, and he prayed it belonged to the Amazons. It was highly possible that the Amazons could be camped not far from this road.

"Halt," Tracker ordered. He dismounted his horse and explained, "I'm going to go check. Wait here for my return."

"Are you-"

"Stay here," Tracker snapped at the hoplite. He patted his horse then quickly raced into the nearby woods. Tracker moved swiftly, but he stayed light footed so he wouldn't be heard. He followed the scent in the air, and it wasn't long before he spotted a dim glow. Tracker moved slowly now and silently made his way closer to the campsite.

The campfire's glow pulsed then an occasional crackle echoed. The campsite was located in an open area of the woods, and everything was rather quiet. But there was an occasional whine from a horse or two.

Tracker edged closer and closer to the campsite. He was close enough so he squatted down behind a large tree's trunk. He placed his hand against the trunk and leaned against it. He peered around the tree and visually scanned the camp.

There were several bodies that were hidden away in furs. Tracker estimated there were at least eight people in the bedrolls. He then focused on one particular person, who he started to recognize immediately as Queen Gabrielle. He could never forget her face. Tracker carefully stood up and debated his next move.

But his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the strong hand on his wrist. He was suddenly spun around by his locked arm, and his back slammed into the tree. He groaned heavily, but he was silenced by the pressure on his neck.

"You are in violation and will be terminated," a calm voice stated.

Tracker gagged but focused upward at the cold face above him. He instantly realized it was the automaton that the Amazons had captured during the Battle of the Fates. He gripped her strong arm and tried to push it away, but it was impossible.

"State the nature of your violation," Seven of Nine ordered.

Tracker honestly wanted to, yet he was only concerned with breathing. His eyes started to roll back but then the weight against his throat was gone. He gasped for air and coughed.

Seven of Nine corrected her earlier mistake by pulling away her arm some. She then quickly ordered, "State-"

"Conqueror," Tracker rasped, "The Conqueror... sent me." He coughed a few times.

The automaton slightly narrowed her eyes.

"I have to speak to Queen Gabrielle." Tracker swallowed lightly then added, "I have a message for her from the Conqueror."

Seven of Nine finally released the hoplite, but she wearily studied him. "Surrender your weapons, and I will escort you into the camp."

Tracker tried to hide his irritation at the order. He unsheathed his sword and pulled his dagger from his hip. He handed them over.

The tall Amazon collected them then added, "Your concealed dagger too."

Tracker pretended to be confused.

"Or perhaps you prefer to dangle upside down?"

The hoplite grumbled, but he knelt down and extracted his hidden dagger from his boot. He gave it to Seven of Nine and waited.

"Follow me." The automaton escorted the small hoplite to the camp.

Tracker was a bit surprised that once he entered the camp that he found the Amazons already up. It was as if he never saw them curled up in their bedrolls earlier. He noted they were all seated around the campfire, fully clothed, and weapons in reach.

But off to the side of the bonfire, the Amazon Queen stood and with folded arms. She watched Seven of Nine lead the intruder into the camp then she focused on the familiar hoplite. She glanced at Seven and quietly said, "Thank you."

The automaton dipped her head then explained, "He stated that the Conqueror sent him."

"I know." Queen Gabrielle looked to the hoplite. "I'm Queen Gabrielle."

The hoplite dipped his head in respect and replied, "I'm Tracker."

Gabrielle was familiar with the name despite she'd never met him. She now recalled that Page had mentioned his name during the time she posed as a slave for King Cortese. "Are you alone?"

"I traveled with five other hoplites." Tracker briefly glanced at the Amazons that sat around the camp then looked back at Queen Gabrielle. "I have a message for you but it's back with my saddles."

Gabrielle twisted to her right. "Ephiny, can you and Seven escort Tracker and his party back here?"

The Amazon, Ephiny, stood up and approached the queen. "Right away." She nodded at Seven and looked at the hoplite. "Lead the way." Ephiny and Seven followed Tracker out of the camp. On the way, Seven returned the weapons to the hoplite.

"I can't imagine what the Conqueror wants," Andra quipped.

Yakut stood up and went over to the queen. "You sent her a message before we left the Nation?"

"I did." Gabrielle sighed and brushed back her hair. She had a slightly sinking feeling.

"I think I'm going to use my own shamanism," Solari joked, "I see a detour trip to see the Conqueror." She received a glare from Yakut.

"Solari," the queen softly warned.

"Well it doesn't take an alchemist to guess," Solari honestly replied.

"She could be just checking up on us." The bard walked away from the group and went to her saddlebags by her bedroll.

The blacksmith glanced at Solari.

Yakut came back over and sat down beside Andra. She noted how Gryta, Teresa, Adonia, and Medora remained silent out of the group.

Solari let out a small yawn then stood up. She went over to her bedroll and sat down on top of it. "We would have been in Potidaea tomorrow."

Gabrielle looked over at Solari and remarked, "We still will be." She sighed and closed up her saddlebag. She straightened up upon hearing the arrival of the hoplites.

Tracker asked one of his comrades to care for his horse. He fished out the Conqueror's message then came over to the queen.

Seven of Nine did a visual once over of each hoplite and decided they were no threat. She and Ephiny went back to the center of the camp.

Queen Gabrielle accepted the message from Tracker.

"Perhaps we can go to a... private spot," Tracker suggested.

The bard ignored the request and broke the leather strap around the scroll. "I don't hide anything from my Amazons." She unrolled the scroll and proceeded to read it in the firelight.

Tracker now started to understand what attracted the Conqueror to the Amazons Queen. He imagined that the Amazon Queen rivaled the Conqueror's own stubbornness. He took a deep breath and informed, "The Conqueror wishes for you to return with us to the capitol before you continue on your journey."

"So... I see," the queen murmured. She still read over the scroll but finally came to the familiar signature. She rolled the scroll back up. "It's not exactly in our travel plans to go to the capitol." She then slightly lifted her right eyebrow. "Besides, I do recall a war."

"Indeed." Tracker cleared his throat the placed his hands behind his back. "But by dawn, the Conqueror will have secured it and any threats minimized."

Gabrielle lowered the scroll to her side.

"My queen, we do not have time to stray from our trip." Ephiny was standing near the group of seated Amazons. "Queen Cyane will be expecting us soon."

Tracker glanced at Ephiny then back at the queen. "We can have a message sent to Queen Cyane to explain your delay. I'm sure she will be understanding."

Gabrielle bit the inside of her mouth. She wanted to see Xena, badly. But she couldn't detour from the travel plans that she'd setup with both her Nation and Cyane's. "Ephiny is right that we've already made arrangements... I can't stray from them." She hesitated but politely added, "But I do appreciate the Conqueror's offer."

Tracker hated to resort to this, but he had his orders too. "On the contrary, Queen Gabrielle it was less of an offer and more of a... command. I, myself, have been ordered to return with you, and I do not disobey the Conqueror's orders."

Gabrielle wasn't sure how to take Tracker's words at first. She then grew angry and shoved the scroll into Tracker's chest. "Perhaps you do not, but Macedonian Amazon Nation does not answer to the Conqueror." She started to shift away yet halted at Tracker's voice.

Tracker took the scroll, but he coolly remarked, "The Macedonian Amazon Nation is now governed by the Greek polis therefor you do answer to the Conqueror." He waited as the Amazon Queen turned back to him, and he read the hidden shock in her features. "You have been summoned by the Conqueror. My party and I will escort you to her, and we will leave tomorrow morning."

Queen Gabrielle couldn't believe how Tracker was giving her orders now. She neared the hoplite, and her voice dropped deeper. "I don't respond well to threats."

Tracker lowered his head in an apologetic manner. "It was not intended to be a threat, but merely a reminder about your allegiance to Greece, Queen Gabrielle." He raised his head up. "We all must answer to our allegiance in some fashion... even the Conqueror."

Queen Gabrielle still had some annoyance about Tracker's words. She knew a response was required from her so she tilted her head and replied, "Alright."

"My queen," Ephiny started, and she stood up.

Gabrielle held up her hand at the Amazon. She shot a warning look at Ephiny then looked back at Tracker. "The Amazons do have an obligation to the polis." She lowered her hand. "We'll abide by it."

The hoplite bowed his head briefly. "My men and I will settle down for the night. We'll leave in the late dawn."

"Acceptable," the Amazon Queen consented.

"Goodnight, Queen Gabrielle." Tracker broke away and went over to his men. He gave quiet orders to get some rest.

Ephiny debated whether to dispute with the queen. She held her tongue and peered up when Solari sat beside her.

"You know, it is true." Solari became comfortable on the log beside her friend. "We are under the canopy of the Greek polis now."

Queen Gabrielle heard Solari's low words. She was knelt beside her saddelbags again, and she picked up her sheathed sword. She straightened up and focused on the automaton. "Seven, accompany me." She strolled off, and Seven of Nine followed behind her out of the camp.

Gabrielle adjusted the strap across her chest so that her sword seated on her back properly. She slowed her walk so that Seven took her side.

The automaton's long strides easily caught up to the queen. She studied the queen's profile then made a conclusion. "You are worried."

"I am," the bard agreed. She wanted to put some distance between her and the camp. She needed a quiet moment with Seven.

"About why the Conqueror has summoned you?"

Gabrielle shook her head and honestly replied, "I think I know why she wants to see me. I told her that we were going to the Thrace Nation... she may want to tag along."

Seven of Nine arched an eyebrow and murmured, "Indeed."

The bard finally felt she was plenty far. She came to a stop by a tree and turned to the tall, blond woman. "What I'm worried about is you."

The Amazon turned on her heels so that she faced the queen. She placed her hands behind her back. "I do not understand."

"I'm concerned about you and the Conqueror." Gabrielle tried to read the automaton's cool features. "Now that you know about your past with her, I worry about how you will act around her."

Seven of Nine remained stoic and calm. "I will not endanger the relations, my queen."

"And what of your emotions?" the bard countered.

"They are irrelevant," the Amazon fought.

Gabrielle folded her arms and gave a doubtful look. "The loss of your family that's partially due to the Conqueror... I find it hard to believe you feel nothing."

"It was many seasons ago," the automaton logically stated.

"I lost mine many seasons ago too," Gabrielle reminded. "But if I were to meet the warlord that killed and enslaved my family... I would want to kill him."

Seven of Nine remained quiet and still for a beat. Then she argued, "However you would not because it is not who you are."

Gabrielle sighed deeply because the automaton was right. She dropped her arms and tested, "And who are you when you meet the Conqueror?"

"I am Anke of Cirra," the automaton stated, "And I am Seven of Nine." She bowed her head some and looked deeper at the queen. "I am governed by my logic, my queen therefor the emotions I often feel are well controlled."

"And that doesn't work forever," the bard muttered.

"Perhaps," the automaton remarked. She straightened up and honestly declared, "What has happened between the Conqueror and I will remain between her and I. You nor anybody else can cease my resentment until I discover peace with it."

Gabrielle had thin lips as she seriously thought about Seven's words. She knew it was true, and she was impressed that Seven understood it already. She had to admit that many people didn't give her credit for understanding herself. "Alright," she started.

Seven of Nine took a deep breath at the simple word.

"I trust you," Gabrielle explained, "to not endanger the relations. I'm not concerned there." She tilted her head back some and watched Seven's face. "But I'm asking you to either confide in me or Andra... even Ephiny if you feel you need to discuss anything. Is that clear?"

The Amazon nodded then promised, "I will comply, my queen."

"Thank you." Gabrielle felt some relief. She then nodded back towards the camp. "Let's head back." She started a slow walk.

"May I ask why you take special care with me when you do not for the others?"

The bard was caught off guard by the blunt question. She blinked then glanced up at the Amazon. "I guess I do, don't I?" After Seven raised her metallic eyebrow at her, Gabrielle considered it. "I guess I feel I can relate to you... to having your life all but destroyed. Then you're given a second chance." She came to a stop and looked at Seven. "I want to see that your second chance was as amazing as mine."

"Why do you concern yourself with something that trivial?" the automaton questioned.

The queen lightly grasped the automaton's arm. "Because it makes all the difference in the person." She then softly smiled and added, "And you deserve it, Seven." She let go and continued to the walk back to camp.

Seven of Nine stood still and whispered, "Indeed." She moved her legs into a wide stride so she could catch up. She said nothing nor did the queen. She and the queen reentered the camp, and Seven continued her guard shift. Hers was the longest because she required the least amount of sleep.

Eventually, everybody settled back into their furs. Seven of Nine remained in the camp and watched over the fire. She occasionally left the camp and checked the surrounding area for any problems, but she found nothing. It wasn't until four candlemarks before dawn that she shook Ephiny awake. Once Ephiny took up shift, Seven had some needed rest.

 By dawn, Ephiny knelt down beside the queen. She had a moment to watch the bard's calm, peaceful features. She was about to stir the queen.

"Yes, Ephiny?" the groggy queen muttered from under the blankets.

Ephiny softly grinned. "It's dawn."

The bard groaned and murmured, "Another candlemark." She tugged the fur back over her head.

"You don't want to be the last up, my queen." Ephiny chuckled at the heavy sigh from the queen. "I'll get breakfast started."

"Thanks, Eph." Gabrielle pushed the fur down and turned her head towards the campfire. She watched Ephiny prepare breakfast for everybody. She released a small yawn then sat up in her bedroll. She started by first getting her boots on then lacing them up slowly. Next, she put her sword on her back and tucked her ivy dagger into its home in her boot. She then rolled up her bedroll and furs so that they could be stowed away later.

Eventually, the entire camp was buzzing between the Amazons and the hoplites. Everybody ate a quick but warm breakfast thanks to Ephiny. Then it was time to tack the horses and load up the supplies. Last, Seven of Nine made sure to dowse the campfire, and she was the last one to mount her horse.

Queen Gabrielle direct her horse, Torqueo, to go over to Tracker. "Lead the way."

Tracker clicked his tongue at his horse then tapped his sandals. The other hoplites followed him immediately.

Gabrielle signaled for the Amazons to follow, but she headed the group. She tapped her horse's side and hurried up so she could ride next to Tracker. Once at his side, she asked, "How long will it take?"

The hoplite ducked under a low tree branch then answered, "Hopefully we will make it tonight, but it will be late."

The queen nodded. She decided to settle into her saddle for the long ride. She now had time to contemplate what exactly could be going on with Xena. She figured it had something to do with the Thrace Nation or at least she was fairly sure of it. She didn't like how Tracker pulled out the card about allegiance and that she and her Nation were under rule and orders. Later, Gabrielle would need to have a talk with Xena about it and hopefully it wouldn't lead to a fight. Gabrielle couldn't imagine how their friendship and political relations would tie together when they technically were not allowed. She just hoped that their friendship wouldn't crack and break apart due to politics.

 

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 4

 

 

**Chapter 4**

Queen Gabrielle tilted back in her saddle slightly. She studied the well lit walls that were off in the distance. She and her Amazons noticed the hundreds of small campfires peppered across the land in front of the walls.

"You will be staying in the camp with us," Tracker informed. "The Conqueror has arranged a personal tent for you and tents for your Amazons."

Gabrielle nodded. She carefully steered Torqueo down the dirt road, which turned into a cobblestone just ahead. She listened to the new sound of horse hoofs against stone.

"This way," Tracker commanded. He guided the group off the road and into the gigantic camp that surrounded the entire city. He knew exactly where to go despite he hadn't been at the camp yet. He, like every hoplite, knew that the camps were setup to be the exact same each time.

Gabrielle followed the hoplites into the busy camp. She and her Amazons brought attention to themselves – hoplites in the camp all stopped their chores and duties to look up at them. Gabrielle noticed some offered smiles while others went back to their work.

Tracker slowed down and finally came to a stop. He began to dismount while he spoke. "Your horses will be taken care of and your saddlebags delivered to your tents." He exampled by giving his horse's reins to a young man that approached him. He waited until the horses were taken away to be untacked and put into a corral.

Queen Gabrielle stood, patiently and leaned against her staff.

Tracker came over to the queen. "I think first we'll get some dinner then rest." He placed his hands behind his back. "Follow me, please." He waited for the queen to take his side then he escorted the group towards a large tent that was buried in the camp.

"What of the Conqueror?" the bard prompted.

"She may join us, but she is very busy securing the city." Tracker left it at that information. He really wasn't sure what the Conqueror's plans were, but he knew that word was being sent to her that the Amazons had arrived. Until then, he just needed to feed them and take them to their tents. Once they made it to the large dining hut, they were greeted by the Conqueror's stratègos.

"Welcome, Queen Gabrielle." Borias bowed his head in respect.

Queen Gabrielle mirrored the posture for a beat. She offered a warm smile to the tall, dark man. "How are you this evening, stratègos?"

"I'm a bit weary but well." Borias glanced at the Amazons behind the queen then focused back on her. "The Conqueror is rather busy at the moment, but she will join later. She is grateful that you have taken time away from your trip to come here."

The bard bit the inside of her mouth but remarked, "It was a little unexpected but... doable."

"I understand." And Borias truly understood what the Amazon Queen meant underneath it. He looked over at Tracker and the few hoplites that stayed with him. "I will take it from here."

Tracker signaled for his hoplites to go ahead, yet he turned back to Borias. "I'd like to join."

The stratègos nodded then held out his hand to the open flaps of the tent. "After you, Queen Gabrielle."

The queen took the invite and went into the warm tent, and she was surrounded by a variety of food scents. She ignored the gentle rumble in her stomach.

Each Amazon silently filed into the tent. At the end was Seven of Nine, who was extremely alert and carefully. She came up to Borias, and she gave him a once over as she passed him. She clearly recalled him just after being freed from her slave manacles, but she did not say anything to him.

Borias and Tracker entered last, and they assisted the Amazons with getting food then finding a remote spot to eat. There weren't many hoplites dining at such a late candlemark, and the cooks stayed late just to accommodate the Amazons' arrival. The conversation at dinner mostly consisted of the Amazon Nation's current status, the relations with the Centaurs, and the current travel plans. Borias gave no indication about why the Conqueror sent for them and only that the Conqueror wished to discuss it later. Queen Gabrielle then questioned how the conquest of the Macedon Kingdom went for the Greek Army. She wasn't the least surprised to hear how Xena accomplished it. Gabrielle understood Xena's methodology since they were kids. Where Gabrielle was creative with quill and scroll, Xena was creative with sword and fist.

After the meal, the Amazons were escorted through the camp and taken to a bunching of tents. There was only one tent that had a single guard, and it was the Amazon Queen's. Borias asked that Tracker take the Amazons to each of their tents, but the Amazons were paired up. Only Queen Gabrielle remained alone and with a guard.

Borias walked the queen into the large tent. He kept his back to the tent's entrance. He watched how the queen checked over the accommodations plus her saddlebags. He could tell she was pleased.

Queen Gabrielle came back over to the stratègos. She slightly leaned against her staff in usual habit. "Thank you for the hospitality."

Borias bowed his head then straightened up. "The guard is only here for your protection. If you need anything then feel free to ask him, and he will have it done." He tucked his hands behind his back. "Your Amazons are free to come and go, but naturally we expect them to act accordingly."

"They will," Gabrielle promised.

The stratègos nodded. "Again, thank you for traveling here. Have a goodnight, Queen Gabrielle."

"Thank you, stratègos." Gabrielle waited until Borias was gone then she took a deep, relieving breath. She walked over to the bed, set her staff on it, and sat down. She sighed at how comfortable it was, and she imagined Xena's obsession with a soft bed had something to do with it.

The bard slipped off the bed, took her staff, and went over to her saddlebags, which were set on top of a small trunk. She noted the short, wood rack behind the chest, which was meant for stowing one's weapons. She placed her staff in the rack and decided to leave her sword at her back. She would rather have it by her bedside tonight.

Next to the trunk and rack was a desk that already had a few candles lit. Gabrielle decided it was best to get two messages written tonight and have them sent to Queen Cyane and Commander Kaylee. She knew that both Nations needed to know their whereabouts and altered plans. With that thought in mind, Gabrielle fished out some scrolls, quill, her seal, and wax. She pulled out the chair, sat down gingerly, and unrolled her scroll. She was pleased to find an inkwell already waiting for her.

Queen Gabrielle spent almost a candlemark writing an explanatory letter for both Nations. She imagined that Commander Kaylee would not be so pleased but little could be done now. She also hoped that it wouldn't alarm Queen Cyane, but she suspected that Queen Cyane was preparing for the Conqueror. From what Gabrielle learned from Yakut, the entire Thrace Nation was looking to the west at the Greek Army and only waited for the day of its arrival. That day was not that far away since the former Macedon Kingdom bordered the Thrace Providence.

The bard had finished her messages. She now took her wax, warmed it, and quickly allowed it to drip by her signature on the two scrolls. Next, she picked up her seal and pressed it into the warm wax. She was satisfied and started to roll up the scrolls. Finally, she sealed them closed with a leather thong then she went to the tent's entrance.

"Excuse me." Gabrielle stirred the hoplite's attention. She came over to him.

The hoplite that stood at attention turned to the queen. "Good evening, Queen Gabrielle."

The queen offered a smile then asked, "Can I have two messages sent out?"

The hoplite retrieved the scrolls. "Who are they addressed to?"

"One needs to go to Queen Cyane of the Thrace Amazon Nation. The other is to go to Commander Kaylee of the Macedonian Amazon Nation."

The hoplite bowed his head and promised, "I will have them sent out at first light."

"Thank you." Gabrielle started back to her tent's entrance, but she hesitated beside the flaps. She stared down the walkway between lined tents straight ahead. She was entranced by seeing the tall, dark Conqueror briskly marching towards her.

The Conqueror sensed somebody staring at her, and she focused on the Amazon Queen by the tent. She stopped walking and stood there for a beat. She didn't realize she was staring back at Gabrielle until  Gabrielle's guard shot off a greeting.

"Good evening, my liege."

The Conqueror broke from the spell between her and Gabrielle. She hurried over, which caused her cape to ruffle behind her. She noted the scrolls in the hoplite's hand. "See that those go out tonight."

The hoplite bowed his head. "I will take them over now if you will be here, my liege."

"I will." The Conqueror watched the hoplite march off then she turned her attention to the Amazon Queen.

"Hi," Gabrielle warmly greeted. She knew she was suppose to be annoyed by the orders she received to come down. But she was too happy to see the ruler to play Amazon Queen right now.

Xena's usually stern features softened considerably. "Hey."

The bard grinned and her nose slowly crinkled to give her young look again.

Xena did her best to keep from chuckling at the old, familiar expression that she always enjoyed from the bard. She and Gabrielle had instantly fallen back into old habit on how they greeted each other. There were numerous times where they met up after moons and Gabrielle opened up by saying 'hi' and Xena followed with a 'hey'. It was true that some things could never change.

"Did you have a safe journey here?"

"We did," Gabrielle replied. "Tracker was kind."

"I trust that the dinner was good and accommodations to your liking?"

Gabrielle had a grin tugging at her lips, and she quietly teased, "The bed may be too soft, for me."

The Conqueror smirked and jested, "There's always the ground otherwise."

Gabrielle chuckled, but she seriously replied, "Everything is great. Thank you." She then started into the tent. "Come in." She went to the desk and pulled out the chair more. "Sit down?" She'd already noted some of Xena's underlying weariness.

The ruler shook her head and argued, "Go ahead."

"I've been riding all day," the queen quickly reminded. "You, on the other hand, look like you could sit."

Xena placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at her friends. "I'm not obvious, am I?"

Gabrielle was standing in front of the trunk. She scratched her nose for a beat then looked back at Xena. "No... no, definitely not." She dropped her hand from her face and held out her hand to the chair. "Sit, seriously."

The Conqueror mentally shook herself because she didn't know why she felt so odd like this. She forgot what it was like to have somebody able to see right through her exterior. She'd trained her mind and body not to give any indicators about her weaknesses, but it was as if that training did nothing to stop Gabrielle's perception. She finally decided to take the seat. She did feel relief after being on her feet all day and trying to get the city under control.

Gabrielle folded her arms and gazed down at the ruler. "I heard all the news about your conquest of the kingdom. Did you get Cortese?"

The Conqueror crossed her legs and peered up at the bard with dark eyes.

Gabrielle nodded once then deduced the answer. "He's like a fox, Xena. I've heard the stories about him... there's obviously some truth behind it."

"It would seem that the fox has joined the wolves too."

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows at the riddle.

Xena gave the missing piece of the puzzle to the bard. "The Romans."

The queen became wide eye then shook her head with a sigh. "That should figure." She tilted her head and asked, "Why you think they're helping him?"

"I don't think they're exactly helping him," Xena argued. "I think they're protecting him."

"From you," Gabrielle concluded. "But why? I mean what they get out of it."

"My full attention," the Conqueror answered.

"Huh." Gabrielle considered it and thought about everything from the start with the Romans and Xena. She then muttered, "You really do attract them."

"Thanks," Xena chided.

The bard chuckled because she knew it really didn't bother Xena. She became more serious. "So Cortese is just a pawn... to draw your attention to them. Why would they need Cortese for that? They draw your attention easily enough without him."

The Conqueror released a sigh and leaned back in the chair deeper. "That's the piece I'm missing too."

Gabrielle decided to let it go and switched topics. "So, you sent for me."

Xena pushed away her thoughts about the Romans and Cortese. She focused on the bard again. "I read your message about going to the Thrace Amazon Nation."

"Mmmm," the queen agreed. She could tell her old friend had something in mind.

"I'd like to join."

Gabrielle had a partial grin. "I suspected as much. But why not go there on your own?"

"I need your... expertise." The Conqueror smirked at Gabrielle's suddenly suspicious look. "You're good with people, Gabrielle... I'm not."

The queen folded her arms and shifted her weight to her left foot. "I know you have bad history with the Thrace Nation... especially with Queen Cyane. I don't have a relationship built with her to mend anything."

"I know, but you do have the ability to bring people together. You're good at mediating and talking."

"As I recall," Gabrielle ranted, "you never much liked my... babbling, I believed you called it."

Xena had a sly grin and softly drew, "Well finally your babbling warrants some value."

"Thanks," Gabrielle deadpanned, and she had a dark look. She shook it off and came to the edge of the trunk. She sat down on the small edge available and stretched out her legs.

"I need your help, seriously." The ruler studied the bard's eyes and features.

"Honestly, what can I do?" Gabrielle shook her head and argued, "I don't know Cyane that well. Nor do I know what went on between you and that Nation. I mean I know bits and pieces from what Yakut and you told me."

Xena lowered her head some and studied her boot tips. "I'll give you more details." She lifted her eyes but not her head. "You understand me, Gabrielle. You can read people, and you can join people together."

"You want these relations badly," the queen commented.

"I do." Xena straightened up in the chair. "And I want to fix what happened between Cyane and I."

"You're a different person since then, Xena. From what Yakut has said, she has an open mind." Gabrielle could tell though that Xena wasn't convinced. She brushed back her short hair then promised, "Alright, I'll do my best. I can't guarantee anything, and I can't do all the work."

"I know that." Xena gave a partial smile, and her blue eyes lightened. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." The bard drew her feet in until her boots' heels tapped the trunk. She then focused back on Xena. "By the way, I was a little surprised how Tracker... encouraged me to come here." She climbed to her feet and strolled away. She turned back around.

Xena was already warned, by Tracker, that Queen Gabrielle had to be ordered to come to the capitol. She figured she'd have to smooth it over. "I know." She stood up and neared the bard but stopped a few paces away. "I needed you to come here first."

"You could have just said that in the message," Gabrielle insisted. She clearly was annoyed again.

"Didn't I?" the ruler argued. She could detect the queen's annoyance switching into anger. "Sometimes you're too stubborn to listen to my requests. I thought you might refuse so I told Tracker to remind you about your allegiance to the polis."

Gabrielle edged closer to the taller woman. "He broke me down in front of my Amazons."

"And who's fault was that?" the ruler snapped.

"I didn't think I'd be so easily stripped of my power as queen like that," Gabrielle shot back.

"You signed the allegiance to the Greek polis, and you are bound by it." Xena felt her defenses building up quickly. She never liked tasting allies, who suddenly sung another song. "I do not ask a lot from any Amazon Nation except to abide by certain laws. And to aide Greece in the time of battle if I request it, which I have yet to ask any of."

The bard was frustrated and walked away to catch her breath. She knew Xena was right, but she unexpectedly muttered, "I'm always one damn step below you."

The Conqueror lifted her chin slightly once she realized the underlying problem. "And I'm the competitive one?"

Gabrielle spun around and chewed out, "Who do you think I learned it from?"

Xena had dark features, and she folded her arms. "Separate the personal from the political, Gabrielle. You know what you signed back in the early spring. You and your Nation answer to Greece."

The Amazon Queen again walked away in hopes the space would calm her. She cleared her head and turned back to the ruler. "Alright... you're right. I know that." She cleared her throat then turned away again. She went over to her saddlebags on the trunk, and she stared down at them. She tried to get her thoughts straightened out.

The Conqueror studied the queen's tense back. She dropped her arms then her shoulders noticeably relaxed. She came up to the bard and lightly pressed her fingertips into Gabrielle's shoulder blade. "I suppose I did create the competitiveness in you."

Gabrielle huffed and murmured, "You would think the slavers would have whipped it out of me."

Xena's jaw tensed at the mention of slavers. She loathed them.

Gabrielle shook her head then quietly spoke. "I'm sorry, Xena. You've done a great thing by rejoining Greece... nothing has been seen like this since Alexander the Great."

"And why do you think I do what I do?" Xena moved her hand from the bard's shoulder. She captured Gabrielle's chin and turned Gabrielle's head sidelong to her. "Do you think it's over competition... power?"

Gabrielle shut her eyes slowly and licked her dry lips. "You say that I understand you, but I really don't." She opened her eyes and twisted her head around more. She had a partial view of Xena's face. "At one time, I did think power was what drove you to take Greece, but I did figure out I was wrong."

"I won't lie and say the power doesn't entice me. I love what I do, and I do it well."

Gabrielle had a sad smile. "You were a born leader." She finally turned to her friend. "What could be bigger than the power?"

"You," Xena merely answered.

The bard lowered her head and shook it.

"I never wanted to see somebody else be taken from their home, family killed and enslaved, and their freedom taken from them. I could only see conquering and uniting Greece as the only solution." Xena held Gabrielle's gaze. "You are my drive and my will."

Gabrielle touched her forehead with her right hand. She was drowning in emotions and tears trickled down her face. She unexpectedly fell to her knees, and she dropped her head. "No, I cannot be the reason."

Xena quickly knelt down and forced Gabrielle to look at her. But Gabrielle spoke before she could respond.

"I was the one that let you down," Gabrielle emotionally fought. "I am the failure." She heaved deeply between her tears. "I broke our promises... I failed you. You fight for somebody that did die long ago."

"No I don't."

Gabrielle shook her head then tried to push Xena's hands away from her face.

Xena held Gabrielle still with her palms pressed into Gabrielle's cheek. "Stop. Look at me, Gabrielle." She found blurry, red eyes on her. "You think I didn't fail you? You think you're the only guilty one here?"

The bard lowered her head some in Xena's palms, but she was quickly lifted again.

Xena dipped her head some but peered up into emotional green eyes. "I was consumed with rage, anger, revenge... I was in a dark place after I lost you. I wanted to spill Greece's blood in revenge for it taking you from me."

Gabrielle closed her eyes tightly, but the tears still flowed down her cheeks.

"I failed you then. You taught me so much about love, and I failed you by turning to my anger."

Gabrielle breathed deeply and gained some control. She opened her eyes and lifted her chin some.

The ruler withdrew one hand and rested it on her knee. "I think we owe it to each other to start again." She tilted her head and questioned, "Don't you think so?"

Gabrielle lifted her right hand and covered it over Xena's. She nodded then whispered, "Yes." She let go of  a heavy breath that signaled some release. She peered up into soft blue eyes. "But only if you don't pick on me about my Warrior Princess stories again."

The Conqueror slowly smirked and asked, "You still have those stories?"

"Of course." The bard had a small grin. "They've always been my favorites."

"Hmmm." Xena tilted her head and inquired, "What was their last adventure?"

"The last one was about Cupid and his son, Eros, and how Eros makes a messy love circle."

The Conqueror raised an eyebrow into a perfect arch. "I can imagine." She shifted her hands to the bard's upper waist and started to stand. "I think a walk would help."

Gabrielle smiled at the suggestion. "Let me just tell Ephiny then we can go."

Xena silently agreed and followed the queen out of the tent. She spotted the guard had returned, and she checked that he had sent out the queen's messages. She then took Gabrielle's side once she came back, and Gabrielle faintly nodded that everything was okay. Xena started the walk off to her right.

The queen always felt a sense of enjoyment or peace just by a simple walk. It gave her a chance to clear out her head and burn off energy all at once. She and Xena often found themselves on walks when they were kids. They typically either talked or just stayed silent and sometimes Gabrielle only talked.

The Conqueror kept quiet and mostly because she wanted to get out of the camp first. She brought them onto the cobblestone road and led the way down the road, away from the city. "I don't often get a chance to do this."

"Neither do I lately." Gabrielle bit back a faint yawn that wanted to emerge. She looked up at the stars and smiled at them. She remembered the stories she use to tell Xena about how the Gods created the stars and why. That then triggered a reminder. "Xena?"

"Hmmm?"

The bard looked at the ruler and tried to carefully phrase her question in her head first. "Have you ever met Seven of Nine before?"

The Conqueror glimpsed at the bard then back at the road ahead of them. "She came to me after I freed her. She wanted to join my army, but I refused her."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"At first, I didn't put two and two together until after we had that first confrontation with her, and you were struck by the arrow."

Gabrielle shook her head. "If you knew since then, you should have told me."

"I figured it wouldn't do us any good." Xena slightly frowned because she didn't want this to stir up another fight between them. "And once she lost her memory, I thought it best to keep it quiet. She would remember her past in her own good time and only then should it have been shared with the Nation." She shrugged and reminded, "I only knew a tiny fraction of her life, and the information was of no real value."

The bard decided to let it go by going silent. She lowered her head slightly and watched the cobblestones pass under her boots. She lifted her head and inquired, "So what are the plans from here?"

"I would like to leave the day after tomorrow." The Conqueror had a sideway gaze at her friend. "That'll give me tomorrow to finish up here."

"How many will be going?"

Xena developed thin lips because she seriously considered the numbers. "I don't want too many hoplites or else it shows distrust."

"But you need enough to be protected on the journey," the queen reminded. "Keep in mind that I have nine Amazons with me. And I think it's suffice to say that Seven accounts for more than one." She then flashed a grin at the ruler. "I also think it's safe to say you're rather formidable."

Xena smirked and teased, "Stroking my ego, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle gasped and covered her right chest with her hand. "Have I ever?" She lowered her hand and chuckled.

"And what about you?"

"What about me?" the bard countered.

"Are you formidable?" Xena gradually inclined her right eyebrow. Then her eyes picked up a faint glow.

Gabrielle only shrugged and answered, "I can hold my own."

"I've heard Melosa was formidable," the ruler casually remarked.

Gabrielle just shrugged again. "Not formidable enough, apparently." She grinned at Xena's deep laugh. "If she'd picked swords, I don't think I would have won."

"Don't sell yourself short."

"Well I am," the bard joked.

Xena had a gentle grin, but she went back to the earlier question. "I think perhaps twenty-five hoplites will be sufficient. Borias won't be far behind with a large portion of the army."

The Amazon Queen nodded her agreement.

The Conqueror noticed they'd walked off the cobblestones and were climbing a small incline towards the forest's edge. She and Gabrielle came to a stop by a tall, thick tree that almost seemed to reach to the heavens.

Gabrielle turned around and looked back at the city. She let her vision skim across the camp and city walls. She took in all of it. "You're so close, Xena."

The Conqueror crossed her arms, and for a beat, she listened to her cape ruffle in the breeze. She deciphered what Gabrielle meant by her words.

The bard peered over at her friend. "Do you think they'll call you queen or lord?"

"I hope neither," Xena honestly confessed. "I don't want the polis's entire power to rest in my hands."

"And you think Rome's Republic is any better?"

"It is working for Rome... but I do see some weaknesses in it." Xena bit her lower lip then turned her head to the bard. "Have you ever heard of dimokratia?"

"It sounds familiar," Gabrielle replied. "Is it a type of polis?"

"Yes." Xena switched her attention to the recently conquered city. "It's a polis seen throughout Mesopotamia... or use to, at least."

"What kind of polis is it?"

"Well," the ruler explained, "it's a polis where everybody has equal access to power."

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows and peered up at her friend. "Then how is that a polis? If everybody has power then... there's no form or structure."

"It's not that everybody has power," Xena argued, "but that everybody has equal access to it."

Now it dawned on Gabrielle, and she rephased it. "So basically everybody in the Nation is equal... no matter their gender, race, or age."

"Essentially, yes." Xena now fully turned to the bard. "The concept is that the power rests in the people's hands. And that the people should never fear their polis, but that the polis fears the people if the polis were to become corrupt."

"Isn't that what the Roman Republic is doing?"

"Not exactly." Xena had stern features. "To be in the Republic or Senate you must be an aristocrat and show deep linage in Rome."

Gabrielle shook her head. "And Rome has taken on other Nations. How can voices from those Nations speak in the Senate?"

"Exactly... that is not a Nation of the people." Xena sighed after a moment. "It will take time to remodel Greece to fit a dimokratia polis, but it will happen."

"Greece wasn't united in a day," Gabrielle softly reminded. She folded her arms because a slight chill came over her. The spring nights were still cool despite summer was not too far away. "We should probably head back to the camp. I'm sure you have a lot to do tomorrow and need the rest."

"Hmmm," the ruler softly agreed. She debated whether to go back, but she knew as soon as they returned that most likely they wouldn't have another chance to be alone. "Come with me for a beat."

Gabrielle didn't expect the request. She turned around when Xena went behind her. She was surprised to see Xena climbing up the large tree with such speed and ease.

The Conqueror easily made it to a large, thick branch about a third of the way up. She called, "Hurry, Amazon."

The bard grumbled and came over to the trunk. "You know me and heights, Xena."

The ruler squatted down and rested her elbows on her knees. "I hope you didn't tell your Amazons about your fear."

"Ha. You think they'd let me keep my queen's mask if I did?" Gabrielle chuckled at her friend's low snicker. She then proceeded to climb up the tree, and she was both fast and agile.

Xena smiled at how Gabrielle easily climbed up compared to when they were kids. She then lowered her hand down once Gabrielle was close enough.

The queen hesitated and tilted her head back until her eyes met Xena's. She recalled the countless times Xena did exactly this offer then would pull her hand away at the last heartbeat. But Gabrielle sensed something else this time so she extended her right hand. And she was surprised when her hand tightly clutched Xena's.

The Conqueror easily helped her friend lift up to the branch she occupied already. She stood up as she lifted Gabrielle higher and onto the branch with ease.

The Amazon Queen popped up and landed on the branch, which caused it to sway a bit then it settled. Gabrielle held her balance easily and turned her head to the left. She still had her surprised look.

Xena smiled and winked at her childhood friend. "Sit down with me." She made her way down the branch some then she took a seat on the branch but straddled the limb.

Gabrielle followed and mimicked Xena's position. She sat right in front of the ruler, and she rested her right hand on Xena's thigh to help her balance out. She and Xena remained quiet for a little bit and enjoyed the peace.

The Conqueror though first broke the silence. "I was thinking about your request just before the Battle of the Fates."

The bard twisted her head around. "What request?"

"About your mother being moved to Potidaea."

Gabrielle gave out a hefty sigh. "I need to do that."

"I know, and I'd like to help if you can wait a bit longer."

Gabrielle didn't expect the support. "Xena, how can you? You're busy with..." She held out her hand towards the gigantic camp and city. "All of this."

"Even the Conqueror is allowed a break," Xena teased.

The bard gave a soft laugh and argued, "I'm not sure if an Amazon Queen is allowed one."

"I think you can find the time," the ruler insisted.

Gabrielle faintly smiled and said nothing else. She started to feel relaxed after such a long day, but she still thought about her father's home back in Potidaea. "I've been debating what to do with the land, barn... the house."

Xena took a beat to catch up. She too considered what could be done. She'd already seen it in such disrepair. "Is the deed in your name?"

"Yes... it's not suppose to be, technically." Gabrielle twisted her head around to Xena. "Only women in Sparta are allowed to own land."

"Then how did the constable get away with it?"

"He was able to rework it a bit so that the paperwork looks like it falls in the Nation's hands." Gabrielle shrugged and turned her head back. "It works enough... otherwise father's land would have gone up for auction."

"Mmmm," the ruler softly agreed. "I hope to change that."

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows. "Change the laws, you mean?"

"Yes." The Conqueror then had another thought. "What about fixing up the old house and barn then using it as a vacation spot?"

"I'm not sure if it's exactly my idea of a vacation spot," the bard considered.

"Not for you." Xena had a partial grin. "For your Amazons."

"Hmmmm." The bard drummed her fingertips once on her knee cap. "That's really not a bad idea. I mean the barn could be altered into a stable. Then the house can accommodate a few Amazons at a time."

"It's also an excellent halfway point between your Nation and the Thrace Nation." Xena tilted her head. "It could be an overnight spot as well for travelers between the Nations."

Again, the bard drummed her fingertips and seriously debated the idea. "It shouldn't be too costly to fix it."

"Not at all," the Conqueror encouraged.

Gabrielle chuckled and twisted around at her torso to gaze at her friend. "You always have good ideas."

Xena smirked and teased, "So I've been told."

The bard laughed lightly again then turned back. She let a long breath trickle out of her. "If Cyane agrees to the allegiance then where will you go next?" She hesitated but asked, "Amphipolis? If Amphipolis and Eion pledge allegiance to you then the rest of Thrace will follow."

Xena didn't reply, and she weighed her plans like she'd been doing for moons now.

Gabrielle sensed what made Xena hold her tongue. She sighed and carefully questioned, "You're not sure about facing Amphipolis... about returning home?" And it was true because Xena hadn't returned home since she delivered Lyceus's body.

The Conqueror slightly raised her chin and replied, "I do not know how the Delian League will react."

"The league was devised to protect Greece... it was how the poleis came together, especially against Persia."

"The league also had to divide the spoils of war among the poleis," Xena informed.

"Huh." Gabrielle didn't know that about the league. "Xena, the league has dwindle to nothing. They have very few funds or support and a majority of it comes from Amphipolis."

"The league will not pledge to me, Gabrielle."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know they will not," Xena argued. "They will fight me and what message will that send throughout Greece? If I represent Greece and attack the Delian League then it will say I have no honor. I will caste an even darker light on it if I attack my village of birth."

Gabrielle quietly groaned, and she rubbed her brow. "Have you tried contacting them yet? I mean, do you know for sure?"

"I have spies in Amphipolis... I constantly receive updates about the league and politics. They know I'm coming and are preparing how to hold their ground."

"They have to recognize that the old Greece is gone," Gabrielle stated.

"Perhaps," Xena murmured, "but they doesn't mean they'll give in."

The bard shook her head and brushed her hair back. "There has to be a peaceful way to get them to join."

"If there is, I haven't found it yet."

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows and looked back at Xena. "You're not seriously considering attacking Amphipolis?"

The Conqueror was silent for a beat then replied, "It's looking to be my only option."

"Xena, you can't do that... that's your home."

The Conqueror looked away from the bard and quietly reminded, "I know what Amphipolis is... I know what it was to me." She stared at her army's campfires sprinkled about in the camp. "I can't let that deter me from my mission. I'll only target the Delian League."

"And Amphipolis will stand between you two... you know this." Gabrielle quickly got up and moved on the branch so that she straddled it again but faced the ruler. "Xena, Amphipolis is as much my home as it was yours. Your mother... she's been every bit like my mother especially since my mom has passed away."

Xena still had her head turned to the right. She had emotionless features, and it seemed like she didn't hear Gabrielle's words.

"I don't think it's right," the queen stated.

The Conqueror quickly focused on the bard. "And you won't be the only one." She had a cold, stern look that showed she was every bit the ruler. "Do not think I will do this light heartedly or with enjoyment. If I strike down Amphipolis then I strike down myself, but I must because Greece cannot be complete otherwise."

Gabrielle swallowed then slowly lowered her head. She clenched her jaw tightly. She hotly whispered, "There has to be another way."

The Conqueror studied the bard's postures, and she clipped, "Then find me it because I'll surely do it over the latter."

Gabrielle lifted her head back up, and she searched the ruler's features. She could not read everything, but she knew enough that Xena was both serious and heavy hearted. Now Gabrielle had much to consider on their trip to the Thrace Amazon Nation because after the Thrace Nation then Xena would turn back towards Amphipolis.

Xena released a deep breath, which seemed to subside her. She lifted her right hand and pushed back her bangs. Once she lowered her hand, her black bangs fell back down. "I didn't come out here to talk politics with you, Gabrielle."

"I know." The bard frowned deeply because Xena wanted them to just relax. "I'm sorry." She surprisingly stretched out her hands and captured Xena's right hand. She turned over the ruler's much larger hand, and Gabrielle gently traced Xena's palm. She picked out a couple of scars she'd never seen in the past, and it made her think. "You remember when we had that dagger competition out in the woods?" Just as she peered up, she caught Xena's sad smile.

"You beat me... fair and square," the ruler reminded. She then briefly signaled with her chin at the dagger's hilt that protruded from Gabrielle's boot. "You found it... under your bed?"

Gabrielle didn't need to look at the weapon in question. She slowly ran her fingertips down Xena's long fingers. "I did find it. I was surprised it was there."

Xena bit her lower lip then explained, "I thought you were dead so I put it there a couple of seasons ago. You did win it from me."

The queen used her left hand to hold Xena's hand. She now covered her right hand over top of Xena's open palm. "It's protected me, a lot." She peered up her friend. "Thank you."

The ruler merely nodded.

Gabrielle bowed her head and cleared her throat quietly. "There's something else about Seven that I need to ask you about... or talk to you about."

Xena arched an eyebrow and tilted her head. "What about?" She noticed Gabrielle hadn't met her gaze so she closed her hand over the bard's, which got Gabrielle's attention.

Gabrielle lifted her head and tried to figure out a way to careful go about the topic. She decided the start was the best idea. "When you joined Bracis, he had his party raid a small town called Cirra, right?"

"Yes," the ruler murmured, "I was there." She quickly had a tense jaw, and dark memories came back to her about that day. "I made my first kill then... two men."

The bard squeezed Xena's hand tightly with hers. "I know... Seven told me."

Xena had a furrowed brow, and she tried to piece it together.

"The first man... he was Seven's uncle." Gabrielle watched the realization dawn on the ruler. She didn't want to reveal the next part, but she had to do it. "The second man was her... was her father."

Xena became still, and she had a glossed expression. She was overwhelmed by the new information. Her memories flashed past her from that day, and Xena recalled the young blond, who cried out for her father's death. Slowly, Xena shut her eyes and slightly bowed her head.

Gabrielle hated telling Xena, but she wanted it be her rather than somebody else. She tightly squeezed her friend's hand.

"That makes sense," the Conqueror murmured. She lifted her head again. "It makes sense why she was chosen by Ares."

Gabrielle moved her head in agreement. She then softly explained, "Seven knows... and she's trying to understand what's happened. She respects the relations between the Nation and Greece and wont endanger them."

Xena kept quiet and just listened carefully.

"As far as what rests between you two... I can't completely say. She's hard to read at times."

Xena still remained silent, but after a moment she finally asked, "Do I need to be concerned about her during this trip?"

"No," the queen swore, "not at all. Seven wont harm you."

"She was programmed to kill," the ruler reminded.

Gabrielle heavily sighed but argued, "She's past that, Xena. We're keeping an eye on her, and she knows to talk to me, Andra, or Ephiny if something comes up."

Xena licked her dry lips and fully focused on her friend. "Do you trust her?"

"Yes," Gabrielle instantly answered, "I do trust her."

Xena bobbed her head a few times. "Alright. I trust your judgment but if she becomes a problem..."

"I already know," the bard promised. "I won't stop you either."

The Conqueror squeezed the bard's hand under hers because she knew she already saw the loyalty.

Gabrielle patted Xena's top hand and withdrew hers. "Come on... we should really get back."

Xena glanced at the camp then nodded. "It's late."

"I'm sure you have to be up early too." Gabrielle slowly stood up, and she held her balance as Xena climbed to her feet.

"And you can sleep in," the ruler teased.

The bard let out a long sigh and argued, "Since I've been queen, I'm not allowed to sleep in."

"Is that what's written behind the queen's mask?" Xena taunted.

Gabrielle laughed and playfully slapped the ruler's side. "Exactly.. right around the eye sockets it's branded with the words..." She lifted her hands and demonstrated them. "Do not sleep past one candlemark after dawn." She lowered her hands and laughed with her friend.

"Does it have any fine print about waking up with a smile everyday?" the Conqueror further tormented.

"Pfffft thank gods no." Gabrielle giggled.

"Yes or you'd lose that mask quickly." Xena smirked at Gabrielle then challenged, "I'll race you down. On the count of five, okay?"

The bard suddenly bubbled with evil intent but slyly agreed, "Alright."

The Conqueror nodded then started the count. "One." She waited a long beat because she noticed how Gabrielle tensed up and mentally prepared. "Two."

Gabrielle barred her teeth and prepared to take off like a flying horse. But she wasn't waiting for number five.

"Ttthreee," Xena drew. Then suddenly she wasn't the least surprised when Gabrielle shot off like a crazed Bacchae. And it only made Xena laugh evilly. She whispered, "Five." She then jumped up and grabbed the branch above her head. She proceeded to spin around the branch.

Gabrielle was moving in all her haste without slipping or falling. She was convinced that Xena was just behind her. Then she heard the Conqueror's sharp warcry, and she almost panicked because she knew that meant danger. And she was so close to the ground!

The Conqueror released  the branch and launched into the air. She twisted in the air and echoed her battle cry one last time as she plunged to the ground.

The Amazon Queen scrambled down the last branch and dropped off it to land on her boots, but she already heard another set of boots land behind her. She grounded her teeth and bared an annoyed smile as she spun around.

Xena stood tall and her hands on her hips. She merely stated, "Cheaters never prosper, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle gave a very low growl then reminded, "Somebody taught me that count of five trick."

The Conqueror was incredibly smug. "It certainly was not me... I'm too honorable for such tricks." She chuckled and turned her back on the bard, but waited patiently.

The bard strolled up to the ruler's side. "You really have everybody fooled, don't you?" She smirked up at her friend.

Xena leaned over to the bard. "And don't mess up my good deal." She and Gabrielle laughed together then started the walk to the road.

Gabrielle let out a content breath and smiled to herself. She loved how this could feel around Xena. And it was almost like Xena was reading her mind because of Xena's next comment.

"It's strange how even after so long we can still be this way."

The bard digested the words then softly replied, "I'm glad it can be."

Xena smiled, but it slowly went bittersweet. "Yeah... it's nice to have my best friend back."

Gabrielle felt her heart sink at the confession, and it meant so much to her. She suddenly stretched out her right arm, which helped her stop Xena.

The Conqueror slightly turned to the bard and questioningly looked at her friend. But she quickly figured out what was wrong and moved in closer.

Gabrielle met her friend halfway and embraced tightly.

Xena drew Gabrielle into her body and held her close. She rested her chin on the bard's head and closed her eyes.

Gabrielle simply rested her cheek against the ruler's neck and slightly bowed her head. She shut her eyes and thought about all that'd happened between them and apart. She tightened her arms around Xena. She then murmured, "I don't want what happened to repeat again."

Xena ran her hand up and down Gabrielle's back in a soothing motion. "It won't happen again. I can promise that." She withdrew some but only enough so that she could peer down at her friend. "Greece is very important to me... but I will sacrifice it and anything else to have you in my life."

In many ways, Gabrielle didn't want Xena to promise such sacrifices if need be because she believed Greece was more important than her. And yet she understood Xena's drive was her and the true loss of her could potentially push Xena into the darkness, permanently. And what was that worth to her, to Xena, and to the world?

"Don't ask me to put Greece ahead of you," the Conqueror gently pleaded.

Gabrielle closed her eyes and leaned her head forward until it touched Xena's. "I won't if you promise me something." She now moved her hand up and clutched the back of Xena's neck. "If something happens to me, you will not become that monster."

Xena squeezed her eyes tighter and tried to find a response. Her voice trembled as she whispered, "I can't make that promise."

Gabrielle lifted her head and gently ordered, "No look at me." She found stricken blue eyes on her, and she insisted, "You promise me. This cycle of hatred has to stop, and it only will with love and forgiveness."

"And how can you ask me of that?" Xena emotionally fought. "Look at who I am, Gabrielle. I cannot even find the forgiveness for my own mother... for myself."

The bard moved her hand from Xena's neck to her sculpted jawline. "You will when it's time." She searched her friend's eyes. "If you turn back to that monster then you're nothing more than Braccis. I've taught you better than that... you've always had me there in you."

"I can't follow your code, Gabrielle... it's not who I am."

Gabrielle traced the ruler's jawline and murmured, "I know, and I'm not asking that of you. I'm asking you not to destroy what we've always meant, together."

Xena leaned in again and lowered her head so her forehead rested against the bard's.

Gabrielle tenderly brushed her hand across her friend's cheek. "Please, Xena... promise me this."

Xena raised her right hand and pressed her palm against Gabrielle's cheek. She then lowered her head down and pressed her lips into Gabrielle's soft, warm lips. She was invited into Gabrielle's mouth, and she caressed her tongue against Gabrielle's. She drew a soft moan from the bard.

Gabrielle came out of the slow kiss and breathed heavy. She sensed her cheek now against Xena's.

"I promise you," Xena whispered into her friend's ear.

Gabrielle put both arms around her friend again and uttered, "Thank you."

The Conqueror hugged the bard for another few beats then hoarsely whispered, "Come on."

The Amazon Queen broke away slowly and tried to mentally gain control again. She started the walk.

Xena quickly hid her emotions away and became the ruler again.

Gabrielle caught it, which made her grin some. She stretched out her right hand and tapped Xena's bronze, swirl armor and mentioned, "I can see right past this stuff, you know."

The ruler swatted away the queen's hand. She knew the bard really meant she could read her. "That's only because we grew up together. If it wasn't for that then all bets would be off."

The bard slowly revealed a smirk and casually remarked, "And I bet even if we didn't grow up together that it would take me like... four to six seasons to learn you."

Xena shot a glare at her friend. "Know-it-all."

"Show off," the bard shot back.

"Chatterbox," Xena needled.

"Silentbox," Gabrielle fought back.

"Stubborn."

"Pigheaded."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes then muttered, "Whatever."

"Sore loser," Xena quipped.

Gabrielle slotted her eyes and suddenly shoved Xena off the road. "Stay away from me, mule."

The Conqueror snickered then quickly came back over with her hands coming up.

The bard knew that look on Xena's face so she broke into a run and squealed. "Xena, don't you dare! You know I hate that!"

Xena easily caught up to the bard and swooped her off the ground then turned Gabrielle completely upside down. Next she spun them in a circle repeatedly.

"Oh my gods! Xena, nooo!" Gabrielle clawed at the tight arms around her waist. "I'm going to puke!"

"It just better not be on me," the ruler hollered as they spun a few more times. She then abruptly stopped, twisted the bard around, and set her on her feet.

Gabrielle was utterly dizzy and grabbed onto the ruler. She couldn't watch her footing on the cobblestone and started to tumble.

"Damn it," Xena hissed, and she fell down with the bard. She hastily made sure to catch her weight so she wouldn't crush Gabrielle. She lifted her head in time to hear the fit of giggles below her.

Gabrielle laughed hard and rolled onto her side with her arms across her stomach. "Oooh my stomach."

"You really are going to bring up your dinner if you don't stop," the Conqueror warned.

Gabrielle slowed her laughter and whined towards the end. "Oh my stomach."

Xena shook her head, grinned, and lowered down onto her knees beside the bard. She then offered, "Truce?"

The bard just nodded but added, "For now."

"For now," the ruler echoed. She then took pity, slipped her arms around the bard, and lifted her up. She then stood up easily.

Gabrielle groaned and touched her forehead. "I think I gave myself a headache too." She then realized that they were back on the road and Xena was carrying her. "I can walk, seriously." She sat up some but the dizziness hit her slightly.

The Conqueror smirked and teased, "Apparently not." She chuckled at the bard's soft groan.

"No... no come on." Gabrielle tried to sit up a bit again. "If my Amazons see me like this, gods I'll never hear the end of it. My luck the Gossip Queen will see me like this."

Xena shook her head a few times, but she had a grin. She stopped and carefully slid her friend from her arms. She waited to see if Gabrielle would steady.

"I'm good... really." The Amazon Queen held up her hands as if she were balancing on a tree limb again. "Okay." She took a deep breath then faced the road towards the camp. "I've been walking since I was one."

Xena now placed her hands on her leather hips and watched the bard steadily make her way down the road. She dropped her arms once Gabrielle was okay and quickly caught up to her.

Gabrielle touched her bare stomach and decided she was good now. She cleared her throat.

"So, who is the Gossip Queen?"

The queen blew out a breath and replied, "Solari. She's the one with the long, brown hair and cute smile. She always full of energy."

"Ah." Xena's head bobbed a few times. She then checked, "Cute smile?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "That's what we all say in the Nation."

"What they say about you?"

The queen laughed and shrugged again. "They just talk about how hot I am and that I got a great ass."

Xena laughed at the unexpected answer. "I'm sure." She found Gabrielle looking up at her so she just winked.

Gabrielle was smiling so hard that it hurt. She noted the entrance to the camp just ahead, and she knew it was time to be less playful. "Should I look for you tomorrow in the city?"

"Most likely." The Conqueror lowered her voice and tried to become formal. She tucked her hands between her cape and back. "You don't mind if Tracker and Prostig come with us for the trip?"

"Not at all," Gabrielle answered.

Xena nodded once then focused on the two guards at the entrance. "Evening."

"Good evening, my liege," the guards repeated. Then one said, "Good evening, Queen Gabrielle."

The Amazon Queen bowed her head.

One guard was a bit nervous, but earlier he'd lost a bet with his buddy. He carefully asked, "Were there any problems during your walk?" He hesitated and added, "We heard a few shouts and war cries earlier."

Gabrielle lowered her head and pretended to have an itch on her nose.

The Conqueror lifted her chin slightly. "Everything was fine... thanks for checking. How's the camp?"

"All is quiet, my liege."

"Excellent." Xena then looked at the Amazon Queen. "After you, Queen Gabrielle."

The bard shot a grin at the ruler but politely responded, "Thank you." She sauntered off, but she was followed by the Conqueror.

The Conqueror returned to the bard's side and accompanied her back to the guest tent. She noted that the guard at the Amazon Queen's hut was plenty alert.

"I'm going to quickly check in with Ephiny." Gabrielle went to the tent next to hers and poked in her head. She reported to Ephiny that she was back from the walk and headed to bed. She bid Ephiny goodnight then went back to her tent. She entered it with Xena on her heels.

Xena only came in a few paces and stopped. "Get some rest, Gabrielle. It'll be a three to four day trip to the Thrace Nation."

Gabrielle wandered over to her bed but turned around and sunk down onto it. "And four days is being lucky... Yakut seems to think it'll take the every bit of five or six."

The Conqueror nodded and placed her hands between her back and cape. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." She started to turn but Gabrielle's voice stopped her.

"Xena," the bard softly called. She bounced off the bed and went over to the ruler. "Thank you for tonight." She smiled warmly up at her friend.

Xena partially turned back and returned the smile. "My pleasure... always." She gave her wink that she never gave anybody else but to Gabrielle. She then disappeared out of the tent.

"Goodnight," the queen murmured to the empty spot. Then a heavy sigh trickled out from her lips. She decided to get ready for bed so she stripped off her leathers and changed into a light nightshift. She removed all her jewelry except for her quill necklace. She then positioned her sword so that it leaned against her bed. Finally, she crawled into the soft bed, and she couldn't help her low moan. She sunk down into the softness that she'd missed since she left the Nation. Xena definitely had the right idea about soft beds.

Gabrielle took some time to doze off. She replayed tonight in her head a few times. She truly loved to spend time with Xena. She could tell they were rekindling their old friendship but also adding new dynamics to it. She could only wonder where it would lead them.

The bard started out on her back, but she turned over to her left side. She curled up some because of a slight chill down her back. However she warmed up again and breathed deeper. In the mists of her slow thoughts, Gabrielle reached up and clutched her quill necklace. It wasn't long after that she dozed off into a light sleep.

Some time passed, and Gabrielle shifted under the sheet and furs. Her dreamscape busied her, but a distant noise slightly pulled her from her sleep. Then there was a chill at her back, and she was almost certain she sensed the furs lifting up behind her. Gabrielle started to turn and reach around while coming out of her sleepy state. She quickly realized that there really was an intruder coming into her bed. Gabrielle started to panic.

"Ssssh. It's just me."

Gabrielle was soothed by the familiar voice. Then she felt the large hand on her stomach, and the heat came through her tunic to warm her skin. She let go of her held breath and sunk back into the bed. "How... did you..."

"Go back to sleep."

Gabrielle could only nodded her agreement. She melted into the warm, long body at her back. She was safe and right where she wanted to be. She fell back to sleep rather fast but now with a soft smile in place.

 

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 5

 

**Chapter 5**

The sun had peeked over the eastern horizon about a candlemark ago. There still was dew that clung to the leaves and grass. The morning was chilly, but the sun would quickly warm the day. The Greek Army's camp started out quiet then it soon buzzed with renewed life. The campfires were rekindled and breakfast was first on many hoplites' minds.

Queen Gabrielle had slept hard through the night and barely moved. She started to rouse, slowly. She recalled that she'd fallen asleep in the Conqueror's arms, yet she wondered if it wasn't a dream. She'd slid her eyes open and discovered her bed was empty. Yet, she noticed a distinct scent lined in the sheet and furs that had always been Xena but now mixed with leather.

Gabrielle turned on her back and softly smiled. She suspected that Xena had left fairly early so that she could check on the city. Gabrielle was curious to see what was being done because she couldn't imagine what process to follow after conquest. With that thought, she sat up in bed and hung her legs off the side.

"My queen?"

The bard glanced over at the tent flaps. "Come in, Ephiny." She warmly greeted the Amazon.

"How'd you sleep?" Ephiny questioned. She took a seat at the desk chair.

"Like a rock," the bard replied "How about yourself?"

"Pretty good." The Amazon stretched her legs some. "I have to admit the Conqueror has some soft beds."

The queen grinned and played with her short, messy hair. "Yeah... she does, doesn't she?" She breathed deeply and contently. "Tomorrow we'll be leaving and going directly to the Thrace Nation."

"Have you sent word to Cyane?"

Gabrielle nodded then added, "I also sent a message to Commander Kaylee so she'd know." She stretched some while she spoke. "How's everybody else doing?"

"The good night's sleep has helped... everybody was pretty weary."

The bard nodded. She slid off the bed and went to her saddlebags in front of Ephiny. "I need you to do me a favor... actually both you and Andra." She picked up her Amazon attire, opened her saddlebags, and tucked them away. She decided to dress informal and go with her deep maroon leathers that had a burnt orange skirt. She typically wore it once she was out of the Nation just so nobody picked her out as queen.

"I'm concerned about Seven," the queen started. She took her leathers and went to the other side of the tent so that Ephiny's back was to her.

"You mean about her and the Conqueror," Ephiny clarified.

"Yes." Gabrielle proceeded to change behind the Amazon's back. "I talked to both Seven and the Conqueror. Seven won't endanger the relations, and I trust her."

"And the Conqueror?" Ephiny slightly turned her head but not enough to get a glimpse of the queen. "She doesn't trust many people."

"No, but she trusts me. She's okay with it." Gabrielle pulled her top's strap across her shoulder. "But I told Seven if she needs to talk to anybody that you, me and Andra were here for her. So I just need you to keep an eye on her."

"I will. Have you told Andra?"

"No, but I'll catch up with her today." The bard adjusted her skirt last then she went to her saddlebags. She had her boots next to the trunk so she grabbed them, sat on the bed, and slid her feet into them. "I think Seven will be okay."

"Do you think her and the Conqueror will pass words?"

"It's hard to say," the queen replied. "Seven isn't the conversationalist."

"Nor is the Conqueror," the Amazon reminded.

Gabrielle shrugged and softly stated, "Not unless you know her."

Ephiny pretended not to hear the remark. She still had a hard time grasping how close the queen and ruler became so quickly after being apart for such a long time. It often pained her because it took her a long time to build such a friendship with Gabrielle. "Is there anything we need to do today?"

The bard was hunched over and lacing her boots. "I think everybody needs to check over their supplies... make sure they have enough for a ten day trip. Yakut seems to think it'll take us about six days."

Ephiny nodded. "Anything else?"

The queen peered up but stayed bent forward and laced her boots. "It'd be a good idea to do some sparring." She hung her head back down and went to her other boot. "Can you organize some drills?"

"Of course." Ephiny crossed her legs and checked, "What about Seven?" She, like many, knew that sparring could rarely fatigue the automaton unless it was specially designed for her.

"Eponin told me about the best drills to use to challenge Seven." The queen straightened up and looked at Ephiny. "Did she happen to mention them to you?"

The Amazon shook her head and waited to hear.

"Well..." Gabrielle considered an idea. "I'd like to catch up with the Conqueror, and I think she's in the city. So, we all can get breakfast then I'll find the Conqueror. I want you to have everybody check supplies while I'm gone." She waited for Ephiny's nod then she added, "When I get back, we'll do the drills and sparring. It'll require teams to drill Seven."

"Okay that sounds good." Ephiny watched the queen now collect her jewelry and weapons. "How is the Conqueror?"

"She seems good." Gabrielle adjusted the strap from her sword's sheath across her chest. She then put on her silver arm bracelet.

"Did you two have a nice talk last night?"

"We did." Gabrielle faintly smiled at the memory.

Ephiny then decided to be a bit bold so she asked, "Are you two..." She twisted around to the queen off to her right. "Together?"

The queen paused in the middle of adjusting her arm bracelet. She seriously looked at her former lover, who was first her friend. "Seriously, Ephiny?"

Ephiny licked her lips, studied the ground for a moment then nodded, and looked up. "Seriously."

Gabrielle pressed her lips together into a sad, partial smile. "No, we're not." She went over to the rack and pulled off her staff then went to her bed. She sat on the edge and looked at the Amazon. "It's a bit confusing right now but we're not pushing anything."

"You both need to do a lot of catching up first," Ephiny reminded.

"We do," the bard softly agreed.

Ephiny then cleared her throat and offered a grin. "I did hear you kissed."

"Oh gods... the Gossip Queen has struck again."

Ephiny revealed a devilish grin. "She thought about tailing you last night." She laughed at the bard's wide eyes. "I tied her down for you."

Gabrielle laughed at the mental picture then shook her head.

"Is Xena still angry about your silence?"

The bard went a bit more serious. "I think she's moving past it. Xena is known for holding grudges... but I've always realized she only does it if somebody doesn't apologize or doesn't show they regret it."

Ephiny considered the information. "I think too her soft spot for you helps considerably."

Gabrielle huffed at the statement. "Soft spot is right." She then changed topics on the Amazon. "How are you and Solari?"

Ephiny shot her friend a doubtful look. "Gabrielle, come on."

The queen shook her head and argued, "Solari has always liked you, Ephiny. You know this."

"Even if, it doesn't mean I return it." Ephiny leaned back in the chair.

"You both have gotten along for as long as I can recall."

"I like to keep it that way," Ephiny insisted.

Gabrielle grinned and teased, "I guess she'll have to make the move first."

Ephiny rolled her eyes. "You've been bitten by some love bug, my queen." She climbed to her feet. "And I'm hungry."

The queen chuckled and stood up too. But it felt good to talk to Ephiny like they were friends again and not broken lovers. "Be careful, Ephiny... that same bug might bite you."

"Not even a hundred of Cupid's arrows could get me," the Amazon declared.

Gabrielle laughed and left the tent. "How about you gather everybody. I'm going to make a run to the bathroom."

"Okay. See you in a few." Ephiny watched the queen go, and she went to get the Amazons organized for breakfast. The last Amazon she got up and moving was Solari, who could burn away long candlemarks in the night before finally sleeping.

Queen Gabrielle returned shortly, and she smiled at seeing her Amazons. She told them about the plans for today and that this afternoon they would have time to relax after training. She and her Amazons then headed to the dining tent to see what was for breakfast. The food that was prepared was quite excellent, and the Amazons ate heavily because they knew it wouldn't be until the Thrace Nation before it would be as good.

After breakfast, Gabrielle promised to catch up later for sparring and drills. She left Ephiny in charge and made her way towards the city walls. She passed through the open gates, which were stamped with a worn Vergina Sun seal. She took in her first view of the city. She'd never previously visited the capitol.

The capitol of the Macedon Kingdom was known as Pella. It'd been a beautiful city back in the height of the Macedon Kingdom but that grandeur was long dead along with King Alexander the Great. The city was dull, in partial disrepair, and roads that were stricken. The fortress, however, seemed to be the only part of the city that held any life after so many generations.

Gabrielle imagined that the Conqueror would bring back the beauty that Alexander the Great inspired in the Macedon Kingdom. She found it hard to believe that this capitol was once the heart of Alexander the Great's empire. There was a time that many civilizations knew and respected the Vergina Sun symbol, but today only a few knew what the symbol use to represent.

The bard made her way down the main road in the city and headed for the fortress. She passed by a few temples – the first was dedicated to Aphrodite then the next two were for Demeter and Cybele. Then on a distant street, she spotted a barrack, but she hurried up the guarded steps of the fortress.

"Good morning, Queen Gabrielle," a hoplite on the top offered. He stood by the open doors. "The Conqueror has been expecting you. She is just inside."

"Thank you," the bard replied. She moved past the hoplite and neared the open entrance. She then heard voices coming out.

"We lost his trail after a few Roman miles, my liege."

There was a brief silence then the Conqueror's voice boomed. "I want Cortese found!"

Queen Gabrielle tensed at hearing her friend's apparent anger and frustration. She came through the doorway and stood just inside the large courtroom or perhaps a thrown room.

"We're doing the best we can, my liege," a hoplite reported.

Gabrielle instantly recognized the hoplite as Bastien. She felt for him because he was under Xena's wrath.

The Conqueror stood in front of the hoplite, and she growled, "It's not enough, Bastien. I want better than best. I want Cortese before he makes it to the Romans."

Bastien decided to bow his head in submission. He could tell though that his leader wasn't quite finished with him though.

At that moment, Gabrielle gently lowered her staff's end to the stone floor, which caused an echo to pass through the courtroom. She remained just past the doorway that made her glow in the late morning sunlight.

Xena turned her head to the right and spotted the Amazon Queen. She momentarily studied the beautiful Amazon Queen that obviously waited for her. She turned back to Bastien and remarked, "You're dismissed but report back later."

"Of course, my liege." Bastien fully bowed and brought his right arm across his bronze chest. He then straightened up, turned on his heels, and marched towards the Amazon Queen. He stopped a step in front of her and warmly greeted, "Welcome to Pella, Queen Gabrielle."

The bard gave the weary chiliarchès a gentle smile. "Thank you, chiliarchès. How are you?"

"I am well. I hear you and the Conqueror will be journeying to the Thrace Amazon Nation."

"Yes, tomorrow we plan to leave." Gabrielle placed some of her weight onto her staff.

Bastien nodded then offered, "It's good to see you again." He gave an appreciative smile then passed the queen. He was grateful to get away from the Conqueror before he lost his head.

Gabrielle moved from her spot and neared the ruler. It was only her and Xena in the large courtroom, which she realized was more like an enclosed atrium. "Good morning."

"Good morning." The Conqueror was obviously still cooling off her temper. "How did you sleep last night?"

Gabrielle showed her best smile, and it helped sooth the Conqueror along with her next words. "I was very... comfortable. I slept well." She then tilted her head. "Yourself?"

Xena sensed her temper fade away, and she had a small smile. "The best in many moons." She then slipped her hands behind her back. "Do you have time for a tour? Are you familiar with Pella?"

"Yes and no," the bard replied.

The Conqueror nodded and decided to start right where they stood. "This is the courtroom that I imagine King Cortese rarely used."

Gabrielle softly laughed at the ruler's snide joke. "It looks like it was an atrium at one time."

"I believe it was then was converted to a thrown room slash courtroom." Xena signaled the thrown at the other end of the room. But then she pointed up to the ceiling. "If you look, it seems like the center of the ceiling was closed up from the outside."

Gabrielle shifted around the ruler and went to the center of the floor. She tapped her staff on the stone floor. "This tile work looks newer here."

"Mmmm." The Conqueror joined the bard's side and theorized, "There probably was an impluvium to collect the rain water that came through the compluvium that was once there."

Gabrielle nodded a few times then commented, "The floor work is beautiful." She admired the white and black pebble-mosaic floor that was hand done but so gorgeous too.

"Yes, it is." Xena tilted her head. "The city was named after a famous stone here."

"Does it still exist?" Gabrielle had heard that the name, Pella, actually meant stone in ancient Greek.

"It does. I'll show you during the tour." The Conqueror then walked across the floor. "There's not much to see in the fortress but the courtyard is still worthy of a look."

Gabrielle followed the ruler through the thrown room and passed a side door. "It seems like this once was a palace."

"Yes, but it's been converted to be a fortress."

"You think more recently?" the bard inquired.

"Yes." The Conqueror guided her friend through the corridors. "My guess is that Cortese did much of the work."

"If that's true then I would say he's a bit paranoid." Gabrielle shook her head because she could tell the conversion had stripped away much of the former palace's beauty.

"To put it gently, yes." Xena smirked at Gabrielle's low tisk.

"So, how did Cortese escape?"

The Conqueror guided the bard to the middle of the courtyard where there was a white bench. She stopped in front of it and the white pebbles under her boots crunched. "There was a hidden passage that he used to escape. It connected to a small tunnel way and lead him out west of the city walls."

"Where did his trail end?"

Xena sighed and turned her head to Gabrielle. "By the Strymon river."

Gabrielle imagined that's why Bastien was having a hard time tracking the former king. "He probably took a boat... which means somebody was waiting for him."

"My guess is he headed north on the boat," the ruler theorized. She noticed her friend's confused look so she elaborated. "There's a Roman legion just north of the Greek borders."

"Ah." The queen bobbed her head. "That would make sense then." She said nothing else and finally, truly took in the courtyard's garden. She admired the statue of a young but handsome man only a few paces away. "That must be Alexander the Great."

"Mmmm," Xena agreed. She led Gabrielle down the white pebble walkway to the marble statue. "It's a beautiful piece."

"I'm surprised Cortese didn't have it removed," the bard muttered. She tilted her head back and studied the face of one the greatest conquerors. She took in his classic hair that had a tender curl to it.

"I think even Cortese respected him." Xena hid her hands behind her back. "He was a great leader."

"He still is," Gabrielle argued. She looked at her friend. "He seems to inspire new great leaders."

The Conqueror gave a bittersweet smile. "I do not plan to extend myself as far as he managed."

"Indeed," the bard murmured. She didn't concede nor argued.

"This way," the ruler instructed. She returned back into the fortress and led the bard out a back entrance. She aimed for a temple.

"How did you manage to infiltrate the city?"

Xena glanced at her friend but focused back on the walk through the streets. "Commander Aescalus defected to me."

Gabrielle slotted her eyes and asked, "How did you do that, Xena?" She slightly grinned. "You had to have talked to him."

The ruler had a sly look. "I found my way into the city and had a talk with him."

"Well I know you didn't politely knock on the gates." Gabrielle eyed the ruler.

Xena chuckled and explained, "Pella is known for their excellent sewer, drainage, and piping system... it spreads throughout the entire city."

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows at the information then it hit her. "You infiltrated through the sewer system." She caught the Conqueror's nod, and Gabrielle chuckled at another thought. "Have you bathed since then?"

"Please." Xena grinned and reminded, "You do recall who you're asking, right?"

Gabrielle had a wide smirk because she already knew the answer. "But I am surprised you'd crawl around in any pipes." She noted Xena's confused look so she merely reminded, "Ratsss."

The Conqueror shivered and involuntarily rolled her eyes just at the mental image placed in her head. "I hate those damn things." She shook her head but more to get rid of the mental picture. "Luckily I didn't come across any."

The queen softly giggled and shook her head a few times. "You remember-"

"Don't," the ruler cut off. She held up her right hand to silence the bard. "I don't want to remember, thank you." She lowered her hand but arched her right eyebrow. "Don't forget your little thing about spiders."

Gabrielle briefly poked her tongue out in disgust. "I'd take a furry rat any day over a furry spider."

"Ha." Xena shook her head. She rather have the spider over the rat. "I'll never understand why the Gods think that there's a need for rats. It's beyond me."

"They're just scavengers," the bard argued, "doing clean up."

The Conqueror shot a challenging look at her friend because they'd had that debate several times in the past.

Gabrielle quietly laughed, but she let go of the topic. She realized they were coming to the temple to Aphrodite.

"This is the only temple worth seeing," Xena honestly confessed. She hurried up the steps then pushed open the door for them. She then unexpectedly switched topics and mentioned, "The reason I had your letters sent out last night was because I had one written up myself for Cyane."

"Then they'll go together?" the bard checked.

"Yes," the ruler answered.

Gabrielle nodded and stayed quiet. She followed her friend through the open door, and she was instantly stunned. "By the gods..." She had a slightly slack jaw and scanned the gorgeous interior of the temple. "It's..."

"Beautiful," Xena softly finished. She guided the bard to the center of the temple, which was wide open but the floor was what commanded any visitor's eyes.

The Amazon Queen stared down at the mosaic floor that was done in white and a tan stone. Her boot tips were just under Aphrodite's chin, and Gabrielle was mesmerized by Aphrodite's blue eyes. "I've never seen her depicted with blue eyes."

"I think it's an effect for the mosaic," Xena quietly theorized. She too stared at the stunning mosaic. "Let me show you the alter."

Gabrielle lifted her head and looked at Xena now. She blinked because she realized that Xena's eyes were just as blue as the mosaic's. Then Xena smiled, which broke Gabrielle's revere. "Lead the way," the bard murmured.

The Conqueror directed Gabrielle across the temple and to the long alter table that was covered by givings. Then behind the alter in the middle was a marble statue of Aphrodite, who had long, curly hair. Xena observed how the statue had Aphrodite in a sheer toga that she actually held in place with her right arm to keep it from slipping. Her left hand was held out towards the offering tables, and she looked to the ceiling of the temple.

"I'm surprised there's so many offerings." Gabrielle's voice broke Xena's earlier concentration on the statue. "I mean there's been a war all season."

Xena lowered her gaze to the filled alter table. "It would seem the people highly regard her." She was quiet for a beat but then revealed more. "I gave several offerings myself."

Gabrielle had a confused expression and peered up at her friend. "You don't follow the gods." She knew that Xena rarely cared for the gods and never followed any religious tradition.

The Conqueror shrugged then looked at her friend. "I have a lot to thank her for, lately."

Gabrielle's expression slowly softened to bittersweet, and she sadly smiled. She didn't know what to say, but she studied the statue. She silently thanked the goddess too. She glanced at Xena, who still stared at the statue so she reached over. Gabrielle collapsed the tall ruler's hand.

Xena broke from her thoughts and turned her head to Gabrielle. She squeezed her friend's hand in appreciation and softly ordered, "Come on." She released hands and headed down the alter. All she heard as they crossed the temple was Gabrielle's staff gently tapping the stone floor.

The two leaders left the beautiful temple dedicated to the Goddess of Love, and the midmorning sun greeted them beyond the doors. Together, they continued a tour through the ancient city and saw several other famous mosaic floors spread out in city buildings. Finally, they left through the gates and were swallowed by the Greek Army's camp. Xena planned to show her friend the grand stone that named the city.

"So," the bard started, "are you worried about the Romans?" She was thinking back to their earlier conversation about Cortese fleeing north, to the Romans.

"I've kept my eye on them," the Conqueror replied. "They're not moving from their position."

"They occupy Getae, don't they?"

Xena slightly nodded. "They've since conquered the southern half."

"That means Illyria is crunched between Rome and Greece." Gabrielle shook her head and argued, "Rome has already lost once to Illyria... their second war will surely make them succeed."

"Yes... Rome learns quickly from their mistakes and endeavors never to repeat them."

Gabrielle brushed past a few hoplites that were coming by her. She waited until they were clear then she asked, "Do you think Rome will invade us?"

"No, they know that my army surpasses theirs. If they'd made plans to invade then it would have been prior to my conquest of the Macedon Kingdom."

"I hope so," the bard murmured. She shook her head. "I can't imagine being under Roman rule... to suddenly become a foreigner... an outsider in my polis's eyes. I would have no voice."

"And how do you think many foreigners feel here in Greece?" Xena flashed a grin at the bard because she'd made her point.

Gabrielle bobbed her head a few times. She knew Xena was right. She went back to the earlier topic about the Roman legion just north of Thrace. "What Legion is north of us?"

"It's Legio IV Macedonica."

"How big is it?"

Xena considered the mental numbers and rounded it. "There's about four thousand legionaries and three hundred equites." What she didn't mentioned was that the legion carried the bull symbol, which was a stamp that the legion was directly under Julius Caesar's command. She then spotted the great stone that Pella was named for so she changed topics. "Here it is."

Gabrielle passed a few more tents then the area opened up to the stone. She realized that the camp left an open space for the stone. She was surprised to find that it was a white stone that only showed some slight discoloration. "Is it marble?"

"It seems to be." The Conqueror came up to it and lightly touched the rough surface of the gigantic stone.

"It's been well weathered," the queen noted. She too touched it and ran her hand across it. "It's strange how it's the only stone like this out here."

"Perhaps the gods placed it here."

Gabrielle glanced at her friend, who was grinning. She laughed and dropped her hand from the stone. "You're getting awfully religious in your old age, Xena."

The ruler had a wider grin now. "Well it's the only explanation."

"Isn't that the explanation for anything that we mortals can't figure out?" Gabrielle chastised.

Xena chuckled and agreed, "That seems to be the common theme." She then pointed a finger at her friend. "Not that you bards make it any better by creating these stories or myths about the gods."

The bard shrugged and offered, "Well it's not as if the alchemists, engineers, and architects come up with reasonable explanations."

The Conqueror shook her head then seriously stated, "Let's see if we can find your Amazons."

The queen readily agreed and followed her friend away from the stone and back into the deepness of the camp. She decided the best place to start was back at the guest tents that they occupied. "They're probably already sparring." And Gabrielle was right because once she arrived at the tents, her guard mentioned they'd already gone. He told the Amazon Queen where they were headed so that she could find them.

Gabrielle turned to her friend. "I'm sure you want to get back to the city."

"It can wait a few more... I'll walk you to them." Xena smiled because the bard initially smiled at the offer. She and Gabrielle weaved through the camp in the direction they were given. Once they were upon the edge of the camp, Xena picked out the distant sound of metal hitting metal. "They're not far away."

The Amazon Queen was surprised that Xena could already pick it up. She wondered how her friend did it, but she knew Xena always had superior skills than many. She came through the last tents and out into the open lands. She faintly smiled at seeing her Amazons in full practice mode, and Ephiny shouted a few orders from the side.

The Conqueror observed the hard training Amazons and admired them for their dedication. She came to a gradual stop about a hundred paces from the group. She turned to the queen. "I'll see you tonight. We'll go over a route on the map to get to the Thrace Nation."

Gabrielle leaned her head against her staff. "That sounds good. Where should we meet?"

"I'll come find you at your tent," the ruler answered. She glanced up at the Amazons, and her focus went to Seven of Nine. She became lost in her stare, and faded memories came back to her.

"Xena?" Gabrielle softly tried a third time. She gingerly touched the ruler's bare arm. "Xena?"

The Conqueror quickly broke from staring at the automaton and looked down at her friend. She noted the bard's worried look.

"Are you okay?" Gabrielle glanced where Xena was staring and deduced it was the automaton.

Xena softly cleared her throat and replied, "I'm fine." She found concerned green eyes back on her. "I was just thinking."

The queen opened her mouth, but she was cut off by a newcomer.

"My queen?"

The bard turned her head to Ephiny, and she inwardly sighed at being interrupted. "Yes, Ephiny?"

"Are you ready to spar?" The Amazon didn't wait for an answer and lifted her gaze to the tall ruler. "Good morning, Conqueror."

The Conqueror slightly bowed her head, lifted it, and asked, "How are you, Ephiny?"

"Well," the Amazon formally replied. She then politely added, "Thank you for hosting us here."

Again, Xena bowed her head in acceptance to the appreciation. She then completely turned to the queen. "I will find you this evening, Queen Gabrielle." She then glanced at Ephiny and added, "Perhaps you'd like to join us."

Ephiny tilted her head, and the question was in her eyes.

"Queen Gabrielle and I will be discussing the route to take to the Thrace Nation."

"I would like to join," Ephiny agreed.

"Excellent." The Conqueror turned back to the Amazon Queen, bowed deeper than normal, and made eye contact once she straightened up. "Have a good day of practice, Queen Gabrielle." She turned on her boots then marched off with her cape fluttering behind her.

"See ya," the bard muttered to herself and not so much to Xena. She was perplexed by what'd happened in those brief moments, but she knew it spawned from Seven of Nine being nearby. She had slightly slump shoulders, yet Ephiny lightly touched her shoulders.

"We'll pair together," Ephiny offered.

Queen Gabrielle turned to the Amazon and nodded. She decided to head over to her sparring Amazons. "How is Seven making out?"

"I have everybody rotating with her so she stays busy."

"Good."

Ephiny made their way to an open space near the sprinkled groups in the wide open field. She reached back and grabbed her sword hilt. She listened to the metal scrape as she extracted it.

Gabrielle faced Ephiny and took a few steps back to give them space. She stared over her right shoulder at the sparring pairs and asked, "How long has everybody been practicing?"

"Half a candlemark now, my queen." Ephiny spun her sword and smirked at the queen's full focus on the Amazons. She then made a sudden move by taking an overhead swipe at the queen.

Gabrielle was so incredibly fast that neither of them were sure that it really happened until Ephiny's blade was locked into the queen's staff. Gabrielle still had her head turned to the right, but she slowly turned it to Ephiny, and she slotted her eyes. She had her arms raised, her staff horizontally between her hands, and Ephiny's blade reflected the sun overhead. She glared yet slightly grinned and taunted, "That's not very sporting, Ephiny."

Ephiny now put both her hands on the hilt then gradually extracted her blade from the staff's thick wood. She stepped back once then twice. "Not all your opponents will be so kind."

Gabrielle spun her staff around until she finally slammed the butt end into the ground. She stood calm and acted like she wasn't concerned about Ephiny as an opponent. "Nor will all my opponents be as weak as you."

Ephiny stood motionless, except her jaw slacked.

The Amazon Queen took her opening and attacked her shocked opponent. Again she was fast and also merciless as she sharply brought her staff at Ephiny. Her staff cracked loudly against Ephiny's blade. Gabrielle forced Ephiny to lower down their locked weapons between their bodies. She then leaned between their crisscrossed weapons and taunted, "I promise you I will put you on your back by the end of this practice, Ephiny."

The Amazon slowly grinned, and she had bright, honey brown eyes. "You'll never get far beyond your talk, will you?"

Queen Gabrielle rammed her right knee up into Ephiny's stomach.

Ephiny stumbled back several steps. She had her left hand over her stomach for a beat.

Gabrielle decided that was response enough to the question. She watched Ephiny straighten up, and she knew the challenge between them was truly started. Ephiny suddenly lunged for her, and she readied her staff.

Ephiny had fought Gabrielle many times in the past, but it had been awhile since their last spar. She'd secretly been impressed by her friend's fast growth and learning capabilities. And now, she honestly saw a major difference in Gabrielle's fighting since the last time. Ephiny always believed that much of what use to hold Gabrielle back was Gabrielle's own lack of confidence. But it now seemed as if Gabrielle had found that confidence, and it truly empowered her.

The queen parried most of the blows, and she only suffered a couple of sword nicks on her right bicep. She ignored them as if they were not there, and she pressed Ephiny harder still. Gabrielle was eerily focused compared to when she use to be timid or cautious.

The sparring groups had come to a stopping point so that the Amazons could rest. But Ephiny and the queen still sparred so the Amazons gathered around the pair to watch the intense practice. Ephiny considered whether to bark out orders, but she lost that idea when Gabrielle's staff caught her side.

Gabrielle debated her next few moves because she wanted to end the challenge swiftly. She came up with an excellent plot to keep her earlier promise to Ephiny.

"Come on, Ephiny!" Solari cheered, "Don't let the queen drop you."

Ephiny groaned some at her friend's words. "Thanks, Solari," she hollered back. She backed away a few steps when Gabrielle did several rapid swings.

"Go, Gabrielle!" Teresa called.

Solari glared over at Teresa then looked back at Ephiny. "Ephiny!"

Teresa laughed at the Gossip Queen and hooted, "Queen Gabrielle!" Suddenly, she and Solari managed to get all the Amazons involved in the sparring challenge. Each Amazon cheered on either the queen or Ephiny, but only Seven of Nine remained set apart, quiet, and intently observed.

"Are you ready, Ephiny?" the queen darkly teased.

"For you to lose?" Ephiny needled, "Over and over, my queen."

Gabrielle let out a menacing laugh. "Not even in your dreams." She planned her next moves carefully. She did a wild sweep at Ephiny's stomach, and she made her intent quite clear.

Ephiny saw it easily and knew it was her opening so she powerfully brought her sword against the queen's staff. She was more than satisfied when the staff was painfully forced from the queen's hand.

"Gabrrrr..." Medora lost the rest of the queen's name because she tilted her head back. She opened her mouth in shock as the queen's famous staff flew through the air and away from them. She twisted her head around, but she opened her eyes wide because Seven of Nine caught the queen's staff.

Queen Gabrielle looked at her staff in the automaton's hand, but she snapped her head towards Ephiny. She quickly raised her hands up and stepped back. She clenched her jaw. "Ephiny..." She lifted her right hand up slightly higher, towards her sword's hilt behind her back.

Ephiny raised her sword higher towards the queen's chest. "I wouldn't, my queen." She confidently smirked and stated, "It's over."

Gabrielle slightly lowered her right hand back down but kept it up in midair. "Can I ask you one thing, Ephiny?"

The Amazon gloated and needled, "How can I be so much better than you?"

"No." The queen slightly tensed and asked, "How can you be sure I didn't want you to do that?" She happily noted how the arrogance drained from Ephiny. Gabrielle then purred, "It was a little too easy, wasn't it?" Then Gabrielle suddenly gave a high kick right at Ephiny's sword hand.

Ephiny lost her sword and recoiled her injured hand. She lifted her eyes to her sky high sword that landed far off to the right. She then realized her current problem and focused back on her opponent, but she was too late.

Gabrielle was already moving before Ephiny could recover. She surged forward and lifted her right arm up horizontally. She roughly slammed her arm across Ephiny's chest as she stepped past Ephiny's right side.

The Amazon gave a loud holler, but she lost her footing and went tumbling down onto her back in the grass. She slammed into the ground, and the air in her lungs was forced out between her lips. She released a painful moan when her head collided. She closed her eyes then it all went quiet. Slowly, Ephiny rolled her eyes open, and her vision was filled by the upside down queen.

Gabrielle stood over Ephiny with her boot tips on either side of the Amazon's head. She had her hands on her hips, a twinkle in her eyes, and a winning smile. "I promised you."

Ephiny cleared her throat and whispered, "Yes." She quietly cleared her throat again and added, "Yes you did."

The bard walked around to Ephiny's right side then offered her right hand.

Ephiny collapsed her queen's hand, sat up, and climbed to her feet with the help. She smiled and politely stated, "Well done, my queen."

Gabrielle warmly rubbed Ephiny's shoulder then she and Ephiny faced the group. "Now that the show is over, shall the practice continue?"

"Yes, my queen," several Amazons chimed in right away.

Ephiny shifted slightly closer to Solari, who returned the sword.

Queen Gabrielle nodded at her Amazons. "Alright. We're going to give some direct training to Seven." She shifted her eyes to the tall automaton. "If you're ready, Seven."

Seven of Nine moved past Andra and Yakut and came in front of the queen. "I am prepared, my queen." She then held out the staff.

Gabrielle collapsed her staff just under the automaton's much larger hand. She gripped it tightly and showed the appreciation in her smile directed at Seven. "Then let's get the drill setup."

Quickly, the drill was setup according to Gabrielle's explanation. There were three teams setup, and they each had three members. The drill started out basic where one team attacked Seven, and the other two teams prepared to rotate. Several times this happened until the queen decided it was time to step it up a notch to challenge Seven more. Instead two teams went in together and the third team would rotate out the team that had been sparring the longest. Finally, Gabrielle called for all three teams to attack Seven but carefully as not to overwhelm but still challenge the automaton.

Seven of Nine sufficiently kept up with the constant attacks, and she didn't break a sweat until all three teams were attacking her at once. She set her full focus into the drill and managed to pinpoint which Amazons challenged her the best. She concluded it was Ephiny, Andra, Gryta, and the queen.

"Break," the queen called. She and her Amazons suddenly backed away from Seven of Nine hastily.

The automaton lowered her sword slightly. Despite the beads of sweat that reflected on her skin, she wasn't breathing so heavily that it looked like she'd been well drilled. She still wasn't maxed yet.

Gabrielle, like the rest of her Amazons, gulped a few breaths. She then gave the sudden order, "Blitz, now!"

Medora took the order first. She suddenly charged the automaton from behind.

Seven reacted fast and put her blade behind her back to stop Medora's sword. She spun around to come at Medora, but she was already gone.

Ephiny instead appeared at Seven's right side and made a dangerous swipe.

The automaton snarled and just caught the blade.

Ephiny instantly backed away as Solari emerged with an overhead plunge. Solari's attack was stopped, but she gave a few more attempts.

Queen Gabrielle waited and saw Solari's hidden signal. She did three wide, running steps then jumped into the air.

Solari hastily backed away as the queen came downward with the staff.

Seven of Nine raised her sword up and caught the vertical staff, but she slightly lowered on her right knee from the sheer power behind the queen's attack. She easily recovered, sharply surged up, and shot the queen off.

Gabrielle gave a low cry, flipped in midair, and landed neatly on her feet several paces away. She grinned at Yakut coming up to Seven's left side.

The automaton knew the look so she faced the attacking shaman.

The queen waited a beat then gave the next ordered, "Double blitz!"

Andra hastily entered the fight with Yakut and took Seven's backside. She wasn't the least surprise when she had to jump back because of Seven's calculated kick. She rolled away and gave a thrust at Seven's side, almost missed but caught Seven's upper bicep with a nick.

Yakut faded away, but she was replaced by Gryta.

Gabrielle was breathing heavily, but she studied Seven's form and physical features. She could tell the automaton was actually wearing now. She decided it wouldn't take much more to finally wear out Seven from the long drill. She waited another beat then loudly ordered, "Random blitz!"

Suddenly two Amazons jumped into the fight as two backed away. Gabrielle gave a few attacks, backed away, and watched three attack. The Amazons randomly attacked from different positions and with different amounts and lengths.

Seven of Nine was wearing down, but she pushed herself to stay with it. She parried many of the blows, but she took a hard hit from the queen's staff in her stomach. She recovered slower than what she normal would yet continued with the drill.

"Stop!" the queen ordered.

Seven of Nine straightened up when all her opponents backed away a few paces. She was completely encircled, and she knew it was towards the end. She wrapped both her hands around her hilt and slowly turned in a circle to scan each opponent's face. She was tense and fully prepared for the queen's next order.

"Surge!" Gabrielle commanded.

Seven of Nine did all that she could to parry away the onslaught of swipes, thrusts, and charges. She met all the blades and took the queen's staff into her backside. She managed to kick Solari down then she went for another Amazon.

"Back away," the queen instructed. She waited for all the Amazons to move away, but she remained in front the automaton. She gave no words and just attacked the automaton alone.

Seven of Nine stepped backwards from the rapid offense Gabrielle gave her. She hadn't expected the queen to spar with her solo, but she wouldn't back down either.

Gabrielle had no intent to win, but she merely wanted to drive the automaton to the brink of exhaustion. She was fairly familiar with Seven's abilities and tolerance level.

Seven stayed with the pace, but she showed signs of being worn. She barely stopped a blow and her focus was lower.

The queen brought her staff around and just stopped it from hitting Seven's left side. She completely went still and kept her staff next to Seven's hip.

The automaton slowly lowered her sword and released her breath when Gabrielle withdrew her staff. She quietly admired the queen.

Gabrielle deduced it wouldn't take that long for the automaton to recover. She suspect though that her and everybody else would need more time for recovery. She turned to the other Amazons. "Let's do some cool downs. We'll start in pairs... do some slow and light sparring. Then afterwards, we'll practice in singles."

The Amazons continued with the practice and broke off into pairs again. They didn't move slow nor too fast and allowed for the cool down to relax them. Gabrielle had decided to stay paired with Seven of Nine. After about a half of a candlemark, the queen ordered everybody to separate and merely do basic drills just to finish. A solid candlemark passed before the queen was satisfied that her Amazons had given a sufficient workout today. She called everybody together into a large group.

"Come tomorrow, we'll be leaving for the Thrace Nation. We'll leave no later than a candlemark after dawn... it'll really depend on the Conqueror." Queen Gabrielle shifted some of her weight to her staff. "She is bringing twenty-five hoplites with her as an escort."

Solari now cleared her voice.

The queen sighed deeply and focused on the Gossip Queen. "Yes, Solari?"

Solari tried so hard to hide her sly smile, but some of it revealed. "My queen, would this be an opportune time to do... the Spring Dance?"

Gabrielle slightly narrowed her eyes at Solari, but she scanned her other Amazons' curious faces. Then her shoulders dropped a bit.

"I mean," Solari continued, "these are the finest hoplites in Greece, my queen. We could not go wrong." There was a taunt deep in her voice.

The queen softly glowered at the Amazon, but she had to concede. "Fine." She straightened up better. "If you must perform the Spring Dance then take it out of the camp. The gods only know how the Conqueror would react."

Solari let out a low snicker and looked at the other Amazons. She highly doubted any of them would perform the Spring Dance. Then she noted the bewildered look on the automaton's face, and it hit her. She almost wanted to laugh right there simply from the mental image of Queen Gabrielle explaining the Spring Dance to Seven of Nine.

"Anyway," the queen continued, "we may make it to the Thrace Nation in the next five to six days. I want everybody to conduct themselves accordingly while we're riding with the Conqueror."

"Plus the Spring Dance," Solari quipped.

Gabrielle gave a warning look to her friend, but it did little good. She released a sigh. "Once we get to the Thrace Nation, we'll be spending at least seven days there. So be sure to rest up and enjoying yourselves. I want everybody to take notes on the Thrace Nation... see what's different or similar to ours."

"Well obviously the shaman concept is different," Solari smartly remarked.

Ephiny shifted behind Solari, and she kicked Solari's foot for a warning. She hoped Solari would stop interrupting the queen.

"There is much more," Yakut argued.

Gabrielle nodded at the shaman. "I'm not completely sure what the Conqueror has in mind, but she is pursuing relations with the Thrace Nation. Our duty is going to be facilitating those relations. I expect each of you to promote and help with the relations." She glanced at each Amazon but briefly focused on Seven of Nine. "We all have a duty here. This is the last Nation to join Greece, and it is also the only Nation to have a bad taste in their month from the Conqueror's earlier days."

"And how is it our responsibility to fix the Conqueror's mistakes?" Andra spoke up.

Gabrielle shifted her attention to her blood sister. "It's not our responsibility... that is between the Conqueror and the Thrace Nation. However we walk a tight rope here because we are Amazons, and we are now Greeks."

"But what are we first?" Solari encouraged.

The queen had all eyes rest on her now. She gripped her staff tightly. She felt that wasn't a required question because the obvious was always true. "We are Amazons first, always." She watched her Amazons bob their heads in full agreement. "We will only promote the relations. I ask that each of you speak good will of the Conqueror, our relations, and talk about the Battle of the Fates." She hesitated but clearly ordered, "If you cannot speak good will then do not speak at all." She looked between each Amazon then asked, "Am I clear?"

"Yes, my queen," the Amazons jointly replied.

Gabrielle nodded then leaned against her staff again. "For the rest of the day, you're free to do as you please. We are all to meet at the dining tent at sunset. Then I would suggest an early night so that you're well rested for the journey ahead of us." She shifted her hands some on her staff. "If any of you have questions or concerns then you may see me or Ephiny." She straightened up again then waited to see if there were any general questions but there was nothing. "Alright, you're all dismissed."

The Amazons started to break away and head back to the camp.

"Andra," the queen softly called to the blacksmith.

Andra was a few paces ahead of the queen, but she stopped and let a few Amazons pass her. She waited until the queen took her side.

Gabrielle slowly made her way to the blacksmith because she wanted to put space between them and the Amazons. "I need to speak with you."

The blacksmith completely faced the queen and rested her hands on her hips. "I know it's not about my practice today."

The bard grinned at the joke. "You always do well, sister."

Andra softened and dropped her hands. "Perhaps it's dating advice again."

The bard's grin widened some, but she shook her head and became serious. "Hardly." She shifted closer to the blacksmith and sunk her staff into the ground. "Don't you think it's a little odd that you're on this away mission?"

Andra now folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head. "Yes, considering how much smithing needs to be done back at the Nation."

Gabrielle grumbled a bit and muttered, "I know." She let out a deep breath. "Commander Kaylee required that you, Solari, and Ephiny come on this away mission. She wanted you three to go because of Seven of Nine."

It quickly registered with Andra because it was her, Solari, and Ephiny who had a good friendship with the automaton. "So," Andra started, "that's what this is about."

"I think the stratègos was right in requiring you three to go." Gabrielle slightly frowned and explained, "I talked to Ephiny about this already. I'm concerned about the Conqueror and Seven... we don't need any thing to happen."

The blacksmith nodded.

"I need you to keep an eye on Seven. I've already spoken to her, and she has sworn not to endanger anything." Gabrielle hesitated but explained, "I told her that if she needed to talk that you, Ephiny, and I were available."

"I'll do what I can to help her," Andra promised.

"Thank you." Gabrielle sadly smiled then gripped her sister's arm. "I worry about her." She released Andra's arm then started the walk back to the camp.

"It's understandable." Andra took the queen's side. "I worry about her as well. She has so much potential."

"She does," the bard agreed. "She has such great intelligence. I hope she'll be able to apply it in the Nation."

Andra was moving her head in agreement. "She'll become an accomplished blacksmith within four seasons. She's moving rapidly with her learning."

"Will she surpass her teacher?" the bard teased.

"She may indeed," Andra admitted. "But I can certainly use the help in the smithing hut."

"I know." The bard gingerly touched her sister's thick bicep then dropped her hand. "How has everything else been?" She always worried for her sister, who lived a rather quiet and almost lonely life. She concluded some time ago that a partner for Andra would greatly help spice up Andra's life. However Gabrielle doubted that would be anytime soon because Andra kept so much to herself and the smithing.

"Fairly well." Andra cocked her head to the side. "I've been debating with Eponin about whether we should produce shields for the Nation." She evilly grinned and waited to hear the queen's thoughts.

"Do you mean the circular Greek style?"

"The aspis," Andra clarified, but she shrugged. "I'm not completely sure what would be adequate."

"The Roman shield?" the queen checked.

"The scutum," the blacksmith replied.

"The... scutum," Gabrielle repeated. She tasted the Latin word for the shield type. "I don't think such a large shield like the scutum would be wise."

Andra considered her mental history about the Roman shield. "The scutum isn't always rectangular... there are round ones like the Greek aspis." She noted the queen's heightened interests. "I think considering how much Amazons move on their feet that a lighter, smaller shield would be needed."

"It would help during battles with archers," Gabrielle argued. "An Amazon would have to be able to dump the shield fast and easily enough for close combat."

Andra fully agreed.

Gabrielle was really enjoying the idea. She looked at her sister and offered, "I think the best route to go would be to make a few designs."

"Prototypes," Andra concluded.

"Do some testing," the queen decided. She then quickly added, "You'd be best off getting Seven's support. She does have a logical way of determining things."

The blacksmith now revealed a devilish smile, which the queen caught.

"What?" Gabrielle slotted her eyes slightly then it dawned on her. "That was the point of this topic, wasn't it? You're just trying to feed me into this so you can tell Eponin that I agree."

Andra smirked and joked, "Well, what can the weapons master say against your words?"

Gabrielle laughed and shook her head.

"So, does that mean I have your approval to build prototypes and do testing?"

The queen pointed a finger at the blacksmith. "Only if you include Seven."

"Without a second thought," Andra agreed.

Gabrielle dropped her hand and nodded. "Alright. And if Eponin has a problem with it then she can speak to me about it."

The blacksmith developed a glint in her eyes. "Oh, I'm sure you'll hear something from her."

Gabrielle chuckled. She hoped she didn't just overly deepen the argument between the weapons master and blacksmith. She and Andra went back to the tents, and Gabrielle bid goodbye to her sister. She decided to go to her tent and relax for awhile. She was also considering whether to get a bath before dinner.

The bard lifted the diagonal, leather strap from her chest, which was attached to her sheath. She set her sheathed sword on the trunk. She'd already leaned her staff into the weapons wrack. She then sat on the corner of her trunk and grabbed at her boot laces, but she hesitated.

"My queen?" a monotone voice called.

Gabrielle sighed and straightened up. "Enter, Seven." She remained seated on her trunk, her legs slightly parted, and her elbows resting on her thighs. "How are you, Seven?"

"I am functioning at optimum levels. And you?" The automaton stood just past the tent flap and remained stoic.

"I'm well, thanks." The queen curiously studied the Amazon and wondered why the automaton needed her. "I know you didn't come by to thank me for the sparring." She flashed a grin.

Seven of Nine placed her hands behind her back and remained ridged. "You are correct, my queen."

Gabrielle tilted her head back some and asked, "What can I do for you then?" She then waved her hand in a joining motion. "You can come in more, Seven. I don't bite."

The automaton came over and stopped a few steps in front of the queen. She dramatically towered over her shorter counterpart.

Gabrielle had to tilt her head back even more now to get a view of Seven's face. She realized she was going to get a crap in her neck by the end of this conversation.

"I would like to know more about this Spring Dance, my queen." Seven was quite serious. She noticed that the queen become seriously flushed so she hastily asked, "Are you functioning properly? You are having a suffusion of blood to your cheeks."

The Amazon Queen softly groaned and mentally cursed Solari. She bowed her head just to hide her blush. She felt some of the heat recede. "Yes, I'm fine." She tilted her head back again and nervously rubbed her heated neck with her right hand. "Seven, sit down before we continue this conversation."

"I prefer to stand, my queen."

Gabrielle didn't like the response so she pointed at the desk chair with her right hand and briskly ordered, "Sit down."

The automaton decided not to argue, and she took the seat. She remained ramrod straight in the chair and legs neatly pressed together.

The queen couldn't imagine that being a comfortable position in the least, but she didn't comment. She was glad that her blush was now gone, yet she cleared her throat. "The Spring Dance is... it's an old tradition that's been with the Amazons for countless generations."

"I have not been schooled about this dance," the automaton mentioned.

"Yes... well..." Gabrielle again mentally cursed Solari for causing this, but she deduced that this was Solari's plan all along. She tried to compose her next words carefully because there just wasn't any easy way. "The Spring Dance is... an optional tradition that Amazons may... participate in."

"Do you, my queen?"

Again the bard had a suffusion of blood to her cheeks that she couldn't stop. She seriously would make Solari pay for this later. "Uh no... I prefer not to."

"But you are the queen... why would the queen not participate in an old tradition?"

Gabrielle could honestly see how the automaton was confused by this. She lifted her hand and scratched her nose just to give her a beat.

Seven of Nine clearly realized that the queen was truly embarrassed about this Spring Dance. She didn't understand why it caused stress on the queen.

"It's optional, Seven, and I prefer not to perform it." Gabrielle had a mental groan, but she knew this conversation had to be discussed because the automaton would press her. She wished that Kaylee was around to handle this topic. "But that's beside the point here. The Spring Dance is... well... it's a bit hard to exactly explain."

Seven of Nine gradually arched her metallic eyebrow, and waited.

The queen decided to try another, subtable route to explain what was the Spring Dance. "It's also called the Fertility Dance... if that helps."

The automaton lowered her eyebrow then logically concluded, "Then it is dance to celebrate the new crops being sewn and planted."

Gabrielle bowed her head and shut her eyes. This definitely wasn't going over as easily as she'd hoped simply because Seven could be innocent and too logical. She lifted her head back up with a hesitant yet amused look. She knew she'd just have to say it so she mentally braced herself. "The Spring Dance is when some Amazons may chose to... mate with a man since there are no men in the Nation."

Seven of Nine remained quiet for a beat then checked, "Amazons may wish to copulate with random men outside the Nation?"

"Essentially, yes." Gabrielle felt relieved now that it was out between them. "It's how we sustain the population in the Nation, Seven."

The automaton was not totally sure how to take the new information. "I was not aware of this." She tried hard to hide her stunned expression, but some of it crept past her hold. "This would explain the pregnant women in the Nation."

The bard cleared her throat quietly and nodded. "Yes."

Then another thought occurred to Seven, and she asked, "Why do you not wish to copulate... perform the Spring Dance, my queen?"

"It just... doesn't interest me," Gabrielle answered.

"But you are at a prime age," the automaton argued. "Surely you wish to continue your own royal legacy."

"Perhaps some day," the queen allowed, "but it will not be any time soon."

Seven was confused by this, and it sparked another topic. "Then you have never copulated?"

Gabrielle decided she was going to now strangle Solari. She debated how to answer, and she knew it was better to be honest with Seven. "I have."

If Seven was confused before, she was absolutely perplexed now because none of it added up. "If you have copulated before then surely would have been with a child, my queen."

The queen blew up some air, which caused her bangs to flutter lightly. "Not necessarily." She knew she wasn't going to get out this lightly either so she just had to be forward, again. "You don't only have to mate with men." 

The Amazon narrowed her eyes then concluded, "You can copulate with women?" She watched the queen's nod, and she lowered her eyes to the ground. She considered this new information. "I did not realize this either," she murmured. She lifted her attention back to the queen. "Do you only copulate with women?"

Gabrielle fidgeted a bit but truthfully answered. "I really prefer women, Seven." She then just realized she may have opened a whole new door for the automaton along with a bunch of new questions.

"Why, my queen?"

Gabrielle groaned and dropped her head. She quickly lifted it again and replied, "I can't explain all of it to you. But I can say it's a different experience with a woman than a man."

"But you have not been with a man...?"

The bard laughed but more out of disbelief about this conversation. She could only imagine how Kaylee handled these conversations late into the nights. "No but this is what I have heard from other women."

"Then how can you conclude that you prefer women over men if you have not copulated with a man?"

Gabrielle cursed under her breath, stood up, and walked away for a moment. She spun around and answered, "It's a personal preference, Seven. I have no interest or desire to be with a man."

"But how-"

"No, no," the bard cut through. She waved her hands and came back over to the automaton. "There's not logical answer for this Seven... for you." She stood over the automaton and folded her arms against her chest. "All I can tell you is that it's who I am."

Seven dipped her head and mentally repeated the queen's words. It made no sense to her so she shook her head. She lifted her head again. "I do not comprehend, my queen."

Gabrielle sadly smiled and promised, "And that's okay. Just... give it some time, and someday you may understand it."

Seven could tell that she'd worn out the topic with the queen. She decided she'd have to talk to Commander Kaylee about it once they returned to the Nation. She stood up slowly. "I have much to consider. Thank you, my queen."

"I'm sorry it's not clearer, Seven."

"No," the automaton insisted, "you have assisted." She then headed to the tent flap. "See you at dinner, my queen."

"Seven?" the bard called. She'd turned to face the entrance that Seven occupied.

The Amazon stopped and twisted her head around. Her blue eyes were crystalline and alive.

"You can call me Gabrielle when we're in private," the bard offered.

Seven considered for a beat then nodded. She said nothing and left the tent.

Gabrielle went over to her bed and unexpectedly fell back into it with a soft flop. She groaned loudly and hotly swore, "I'll get you, Solari." She considered an idea and smirked. "Oh yeah." She clicked her tongue once and became satisfied with her planned revenge. She then rolled to her side despite her legs were half hanging off the bed's side. And she didn't even realized she dozed off within a short period.

The bard slept rather hard and had halfway through her nap drawn up her legs. She only slightly woke up when it felt like the bed sunk down. She then felt fingers comb through her hair, which caused her to blink a few times.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

Gabrielle softly groaned and tucked her head in deeper. She shut her eyes after she realized who it was seated on the bed beside her. "What... time..."

"It's a little bit before dinner," the smooth voice answered.

The bard sighed and enjoyed the long fingers going through her hair again. "Mmmm."

"I take it practice wore you out, huh?"

Gabrielle muttered some response and the only clear word was 'busy'. She listened to the chuckled response. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head up some. She found soft, blue eyes watching her in amusement. "I wanted to get a bath before dinner."

"Perhaps afterwards then." Xena moved her hand back to Gabrielle's brow. She rested her palm gently there and ran her thumb over the bard's temple. "I'll be happy to join."

The Amazon Queen grinned and teased, "There's an offer I can't refuse."

"Or fall asleep to?" the Conqueror needled.

The bard chuckled. "Or that." She then reached up and took Xena's hand away from her head. She curled both her hands around Xena's. "Does anybody know about this?"

The ruler wasn't totally sure about the question so she raised an eyebrow.

"The great Conqueror can be so... gentle," the bard said the last word like it was a dare.

Xena chuckled and leaned over the bard. "No, and I prefer to keep it under wraps."

"No need to ruin a good reputation," Gabrielle joked.

"Mmmm."

Gabrielle had a playful smile, but she studied their twined hands. "I think it's a relief... a really big relief." She seriously peered up at her friend and continued her train of thought. "I missed this about us so much. I honestly thought it'd be gone even if we became friends again."

Xena swallowed and thought about what the bard confessed. She focused back on her friend. "I was scared I lost it in me, truthfully."

Gabrielle frowned, but she could tell Xena had more to say.

"I was an angry woman for a long time, Gabrielle... it consumed everything about me." Xena fell silent because she thought back on those dark days. "But it never consumed what I held dearly..." She contemplated another idea and mentioned, "I think if we never grew up together that I would have completely lost myself to the anger. And even if we met later in life, it would probably take me a long time to learn what you showed me as kids."

The bard squeezed her friend's hand and reminded, "But the important thing about that is the fact that either way, you would have found yourself again."

Xena returned the hard squeeze and swore, "Only with your help can I get out of trouble."

Gabrielle now sat up and shook her head. "Xena, we help each other." She and Xena looked deeply at each other, and Gabrielle reminded, "That's what friends do. We stand by each other when there's trouble."

Xena knew a promise whenever she heard it from Gabrielle. She smiled and placed her hand over top of Gabrielle's two that already cupped her right hand. "Alright... my friend." She gave a last squeeze then broke apart their hands.

Gabrielle still had her smile from earlier. She briefly brushed her fingertips over Xena's jawline then slid off the bed. She went over to the trunk.

The Conqueror actually released a deep breath because she realized too that it was indeed a relief. Somehow her and Gabrielle were finding themselves back to each other despite the setbacks, problems, and regrets.

"So, what's good for dinner?" Gabrielle's stomach asked too because it rumbled. She'd just finished putting the sword on her back, and she really hoped Xena didn't hear her stomach.

"I take it lunch wasn't on your agenda today," the ruler taunted.

The bard let out a dramatic sigh and turned around after getting her sheath into place. "No." She then grabbed her staff then came back over to her friend. She noted how Xena was seat on the bed and a thought came to mind. She coolly inquired, "Are you... staying tonight?"

The Conqueror gradually inclined her right eyebrow into a perfect arch. She ran her tongue along the bottom of her teeth then gracefully stood up until she towered over her friend. She revealed a sexy grin and whispered, "Perhaps." She side stepped the bard and went to the tent flap. "We shouldn't be late."

Gabrielle tapped her staff once on the ground then smirked. She knew it was a yes because Xena couldn't resist it, just like her. Plus she thoroughly enjoyed how Xena had to sneak into the tent just so nobody was the wiser.

Gabrielle really looked forward to sleeping with Xena tonight, again.

 

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 6

 

 

**Chapter 6**

"We should make camp soon," the Conqueror suggested to the Amazon Queen.

Gabrielle glimpsed at the sun, which wasn't far from the western horizon off in the distance in the rolling landscape. Just to her right though were the beautiful Rhodope Mountains that they had to go around to make it to the Thrace Nation.

Xena glanced behind her horse and noticed the hoplites and Amazons were certainly worn from today's ride. Although she suspected despite Prostig's ridged manner that he was worn too. She twisted back in the saddle and looked at her friend. She realized how Gabrielle was captivated by the Rhodope Mountains.

"Did you ever hear the story about the Rhodope Mountains?" the bard softly inquired.

"They're named after Queen Rhodope," Xena simply replied.

Gabrielle focused her eyes on Xena. "She was queen of Thrace and her husband was Haemus. They say Haemus was very vain and thought highly of himself and his wife. He was brazen enough to compare himself and Queen Rhodope to Zues and Hera."

Xena chuckled, but she didn't cut off the bard's story.

"Zues and Hera were furious... especially Hera," Gabrielle continued. "They were so offended that they turned the couple into mountains."

"The Rhodope and Haemus Mountains," Xena agreed.

"But thats," Gabrielle mentioned, "how Ovid told the story at least." She noted the ruler's now raised eyebrow. "A Roman poet that wrote the Metamorphoses... I had to study it at the academy."

Xena wistfully smiled at the mention of the bard's education at the famous academy.

"You think we'll be safe making camp out here in the open?"

The ruler sighed because she didn't much like the idea, honestly. "We don't have much choice. We either break for camp or else keep traveling through the night." She lowered her voice now. "I don't think the masses will be to keen on an all nighter."

The queen dared to look back at her Amazons and the hoplites. She could tell they were worn from the ride, and she had to admit she was tired. "Well," she started as she turned back in her saddle, "we better find some decently flat land."

The ruler agreed, and she already had a location in mind. She recalled the landscape fairly well despite it'd been many seasons since she was last here. But she'd made sure to refresh her memory by looking over a map before they left the Greek camp back in Pella. By her calculations, she figured they'd make it to the Thrace Nation in four days.

"Aren't we close to a village?" Gabrielle considered her memory about this area. She too had memorized a map prior and tucked it away in her saddlebags. "Komotini."

Xena nodded at the village's name. "We'll probably be near it tomorrow night."

"You think we should stay there tomorrow?"

The Conqueror craned her neck and distantly replied, "Perhaps." She tugged on Argo's reins to go off the dirt road and onto the grassy, barren landscape that surrounded them. "This way."

Gabrielle signaled everybody to follow her and Xena off the road. "We're breaking for camp," she loudly called to them, and she heard murmurs of relief.

The Conqueror guided the large group to a flat hilltop that was very wide and open except for two olive trees that had grown in a twisted shape. She halted her mare and turned in her saddle to look at her hoplites. "We'll setup camp here. Dekadarchos, we'll need a corral built for tonight."

The dekadarchos, who was the commander of twenty-five, bowed his head and replied, "Right away, my liege." He then focused on his task to bark out orders.

Queen Gabrielle signaled for her Amazons to dismount, which she did herself.

The Conqueror remained on her horse, who softly whined and huffed. "I'm going to ride down the road a bit further. I want to check on something."

Gabrielle nodded. "I'll get things taken care of here."

Xena tapped Argo's sides and headed back to the road. Once on the road, she urged her mare into a full gallop.

The queen ordered her Amazons to get the supplies off the horses and ready a camp. She instructed for there to be four campfires. She sent a few Amazons off to collect kindle, which was most vital with nightfall coming soon.

The entire group hastily worked to prepare an overnight camp and before the sun fully set. The first two tasks completed were a temporary corral for the horses that a group of hoplites built. The hoplites had brought along stakes, a few hammers, and strong rope to enclose the corral. Prostig and two other hoplites took care of driving the stakes down then the ropes were strung along. Shorty, the hoplites' and Amazons' horses were taken into the corral for the night. Then just as the sun kissed the horizon, three of the four campfires were burning brightly and produced plenty of heat for the night.

Gabrielle was beside Ephiny, and they were figuring out tonight's meal. Gabrielle glanced over her right shoulder in the direction that Xena had rode off. She worried about what was keeping Xena, but she delayed from doing anything too haste.

"I think we should do the soup, jerky, and finish up the bread," Ephiny offered.

The queen nodded. "Is there some cheese still left?"

"I think so. We outta finish it as well."

"Alright." The bard patted her friend's shoulder. "See to it." She had her staff in her right hand. "I'll be right back." She headed away from the camp and aimed for the road.

"Be careful," Ephiny hollered, but Gabrielle waved her off in response. She sighed and shook her head. "Stubborn." She went back to her task at hand to get dinner ready.

Gabrielle found the road, yet she looked back at the camp that glowed in the last of the sun's bright, red light. She sadly smiled at the beautiful sunset that washed shades of red and orange across the sky. She tapped her staff once on the road then walked down it in the direction Xena had disappeared.

The Amazon Queen walked for awhile, but she soon heard a horse trotting down the road and huffing heavily. She naturally assumed it was Xena and called her friend's name. She was none surprised when the golden mare formed several paces ahead of her.

"You shouldn't be out here alone."

Gabrielle shrugged then grinned. "The same could be said to you."

Xena stopped Argo. She swung her boots out of the stirrups and dismounted easily. Her cape rustled behind her, but she took the reins over her horse's head then came up to her friend.

"Find anything interesting out here?"

The Conqueror took the bard's side and started a slow walk back to the camp. "Just a lot of nature."

The queen laughed and flashed a smile at her friend. She was actually relieved to have these next few alone moments with Xena before they were back at the camp. "I'm nervous," she confessed.

"About the trip," Xena concluded. "Anything specific?"

The bard felt the small incline on the road as they went uphill. "Just... everything, really." She peered up at Xena but tried to elaborate. "I've never met Cyane... I hear she's amazing."

Xena gently placed the flat of her palm against Gabrielle's midback. "She's not quite a Queen Gabrielle."

The bard faintly flushed, but she imagined the approaching darkness hid it. "And now there's the added pressure to help you with the relations." She suddenly stopped and turned to her friend. "I mean what if I can't help you convince Cyane to join Greece?" She raised her left hand, palm up. "Everybody says I have a way with words and could persuade a cow to lay an egg."

Xena unexpectedly laughed but at Gabrielle's joke and the mental image. She cleared her throat, yet she still had a faint grin. "I think you're putting too much pressure on yourself, Gabrielle."

"Right." The bard lowered her hand to her side again. "As if you asking me to stop in Pella first to pick you up isn't enough to convince me this is my job to make these relations happen."

The Conqueror went more serious and developed a frown.

"I'm not saying I don't want to help," the bard rambled. "But you know how I am, I just get a little freaked out that-"

"Gabrielle," Xena cut off. She placed her hands on the bard's shoulders just to get her to slow down. "You're right... I do know." She squeezed her friend's shoulders in hopes it'd soothe her. "And maybe I shouldn't have asked so suddenly... I didn't give you time to prepare."

"Oh I'm getting prepared during this little six day jaunt," the queen joked but neither her nor Xena laughed. She slightly developed slumped shoulders and seriously asked, "What will you do if Cyane refuses?"

The Conqueror imagined Gabrielle was thinking war, which would cause all the other Amazon Nations to rally against her. And those Nations, except for Cyane's, were now apart of Greece and worked under the polis, under her rule. But Xena knew that if she betrayed them that they would certainly turn on her. Such an event would tear apart Gabrielle and Xena in an instant, and they would be on opposite sides.

"The Thrace Nation is on the border practically... I would leave them be," Xena honestly replied. She noticed some weight lifted off of Gabrielle's shoulders. "I'm not going to start up a civil war with the Amazon Nations."

Gabrielle bowed her head and released a breath that seemed to expel some stress.

Xena hooked the bard's chin with her index finger and tilted the bard's head back. She carefully studied Gabrielle's features. "I'm not going to put you and I in a position that we're forced to be enemies."

The bard licked her lips then raised her left hand. She took Xena's hand into hers, and she lowered her voice when she spoke. "I hope Artemis doesn't hear this... but I would chose you over the Amazons."

Xena sadly smiled at the confession, and she felt how powerful those words sunk into her heart. "I know you would," she honestly replied, "but you wont have to make that choice. I wouldn't let that happen."

Gabrielle squeezed the ruler's hand and whispered, "Thank you."

"Come on." The Conqueror continued the walk back to the camp. She had Argo's reins in her left hand, and surprisingly she still held Gabrielle's hand with her right.

The bard noticed it too, but she didn't dare say anything. "I'll do what I can to get Cyane... to lay an egg." She and Xena chuckled together.

Xena smiled at her friend and commented, "I'm not worried." She briefly listened to Argo's hooves clip clop on the road.

"Xena?"

"Hmmm?"

Gabrielle tilted her head to the side and glimpsed up at her friend. "Does Cyane know you killed that shaman?" She tried to recall the evil shaman's name.

"Alti," the ruler supplied. "And I'm not sure. The best person to ask would be Yakut, but I suspect Cyane knows."

"I'm betting Cyane wasn't too keen on Alti."

"Mmmm." Xena looked at her friend. "I think Cyane was more willing to get rid of Alti than me."

Gabrielle considered that information then asked, "Do you think Cyane thought she could help you if Alti hadn't gotten to you?"

"Possibly." Xena spotted the camp just ahead but off to the left. "You'll have to ask her."

Gabrielle actually decided she needed to talk to Yakut about it more. She suspected that Yakut knew a lot about the history. Gabrielle stepped off the road, and she let her hand slip out of Xena's now that they were close to the camp.

Xena didn't comment on it, but she had to agree that nobody needed to see it. She, like Gabrielle, wanted to keep things quiet for as long as possible. Although she would bet her month's wage that Solari, the Gossip Queen, was doing everything in her power to definitively conclude whether she and Gabrielle were a couple.

And it seemed that Gabrielle was reading the Conqueror's mind about the Gossip Queen. "Hey, Xena?"

"Yeah?"

The bard had a devilish tone. "I need your help with something, later. It has to do with a certain Gossip Queen."

The Conqueror's eyes suddenly lit up at the prospect. She was never the one to refuse such tricky, which she could tell was Gabrielle's intent. "Count me in," she swore. She recalled the fact that she needed to get Solari back for the comment moons ago about how Xena's luck would run out. It was a remark Xena had overheard from Solari when Xena was trailing her and two others while they were in search of Gabrielle in Amphipolis.

Gabrielle flashed a grin at her friend and promised, "We'll catch up later about it." She brushed Xena's arm with her fingertips then separated from the ruler once they were in the camp.

The Conqueror headed over to the corral to get Argo settled for the night. Once she came back, she was pleased to find that dinner was almost ready. She also spotted the bard inspecting the dinner to make sure it was done correctly. It made Xena grin to herself.

Soon enough the entire group was spread out among the four campfires and enjoying the hot dinner. And tonight was a bit different than the last two nights because before the hoplites and Amazons sat separated. But tonight the group mingled better and seemed to become more accustom to each other's company. By the time dinner was over, the night's chill was apparent so everybody remained rather close to the campfires.

Xena had organized a rotational watch that comprised of three guards at a time. She mostly had hoplites rotating through the watch, but Gabrielle insisted that at least one Amazon should also be included. Ultimately two hoplites and one Amazon kept watch throughout the night. But tonight it remained rather quiet besides the passing, stray animal or an occasional horse whine.

In the morning, the group were roused and proceeded to devour a fast breakfast that consisted of a mix of fruit, bread, and a heavy trailbar that was common in the Greek Army. The Amazons, however, couldn't fathom eating, what they considered, a tree branch so they skipped the trailbars and ate extra fruit. About two candlemarks after sunrise, the party mounted their horses and went back to the road for the continued journey to the Thrace Nation. The ride was mostly quiet besides the small conversations amongst the group. But close to midday, Xena made an unexpected detour off the road and headed east towards the Rhodope Mountains.

"Where are we headed?" the Amazon Queen softly asked. She was slightly bent to her left in her saddle, closer to Xena.

"I want to make a quick stop," Xena merely replied. She glanced at the bard then added, "You'll see."

Gabrielle decided not to argue and would just wait. She was rarely ever concerned about Xena's plans because the plans naturally revealed themselves. Besides the fact that she wholly trusted her friend.

Xena followed an unmarked, unseen path that took them closer to the mountain range. She steered the party across a small stream that the horses had to leap across. She then guided them up a twisty ridge that leveled out to a plateau.

"This way," the Conqueror ordered everybody. "Stay single file." She headed for a cave mouth that was placed into the side of the small mountain's next level. She halted Argo just near the mouth then ordered, "Let's break here for a little bit."

The hoplites and Amazons dismounted despite they were both confused and curious about the Conqueror's plans. They at least would give their horses a small break after the hike up the ridge.

Gabrielle came up to her friend and confusingly asked, "Is there a point to this?" She noted the ruler's bemused expression.

"Besides the charming view." The Conqueror turned on her heels and held out her arms to the amazing view back towards the road.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and remarked, "Really, Xena. You're rarely romantic."

Xena dropped her arms and turned to her friend. "I rarely am, am I?" She gingerly lifted the bard's quill necklace with her fingertips. She then grinned.

The queen ignored it, walked away, and her quill necklace fell to her chest. She went around Argo and curiously studied the dark cave's mouth. "What's in there, Xena?" She knew her friend.

The Conqueror chuckled and folded her arms because indeed Gabrielle had the right idea. She looked over her right shoulder and called, "Cyryl?"

Cyryl, the dekadarchos, hurried over to his leader's side. "Yes, my liege?"

"Queen Gabrielle and I are going to take a tour of the cave." From the corner of her eye, she noticed how Gabrielle keenly listened in on the conversation. "I want you and the men to wait here. Keep an eyes on things."

"Of course, my liege."

The Conqueror then went to the Amazon Queen's side. "Do you mind asking Seven of Nine and Andra to join us? We'll need their help."

The curious bard furrowed her eyebrows briefly but replied, "I'll get them." She went back into the entanglement of horses, hoplites, and Amazons. She found the automaton and blacksmith.

Meanwhile, the Conqueror gathered up two empty, leather satchels that she had rolled up in her saddlebags. She then fished out a set of flintstone and waited at the mouth. She handed Gabrielle the two satchels and instructed, "Wait here a beat." She disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

Andra edged closer to her blood sister. "What's this about?"

Gabrielle shrugged and casually remarked, "We're going caving." She wasn't surprised when a firelight appeared from in the cave followed by another one. She placed her free hand on her hip and tried to lift her eyebrow at Xena, who returned with two lit torches.

"Andra?" The Conqueror offered the blacksmith a torch.

Andra took it from the ruler.

"Follow me," Xena ordered. She headed into the cave, and she sensed the bard at her side again. "Be sure to watch your head... there are some low spots."

Seven of Nine remained behind the queen and ruler, but she was at Andra's side. She had excellent eyesight even in the darkness. She scanned about the interior of the small cave, but she didn't see or feel any danger. She tried to hypothesize why the Conqueror wished to come in here.

"These caverns branch off in many directions," Xena remarked. "There's rumors that a river flows just under this cave and goes all the way to Byzantion." She paused. "I have not seen it myself."

"That would be incredible," Gabrielle murmured.

"Mmmm," Xena softly agreed. She spotted the fork just ahead, and she went to the left. "Stay close to your right." She suddenly grabbed Gabrielle's arm and pulled her to the right wall. "Everybody stop," she softly ordered. She'd almost forgotten this part.

"What is-" Gabrielle lost her words because Xena placed her hand over her mouth. She remained silent though once Xena removed her hand.

The Conqueror slowly extended her right hand that held the torch.

Gabrielle started to squeal, but she bit her lower lip, turned her head, and shut her eyes. She instantly felt her heartbeat accelerate because of what the torchlight revealed.

Just ahead of the women was a wide open space, but it was the ceiling that was worrisome. There were several large stalactites that hung down in random spots. But then from that were countless large, brown bats, who clung from the ceiling. A few bats squeaked and swung because of the brief torchlight.

Seven of Nine slotted her eyes at the winged creatures and murmured, "Chiroptera."

"Take it slow," Xena whispered to the group. She certainly didn't feel like being covered by what she considered to be winged rats. She quietly went forward and entered a new tunnel. She waited to make sure everybody else made it safely.

Gabrielle did a brief squirm after having such a close encounter. "Blah." She brushed her arms like she could feel the bats there. "Thanks for that early warning," she shot at Xena.

The Conqueror coyly smiled and shrugged. "I wasn't sure if they'd be there still." She then nodded down the tunnel and continued the trip.

The bard huffed, but she still followed anyway. She just hoped there weren't anymore surprises.

"So exactly where are we going or looking for?" Andra questioned.

Xena glanced back at the blacksmith and answered, "Something I tucked away awhile ago. I've been missing it." She started to slow down because she needed to jog her memory. She slightly turned to Gabrielle and silently handed over the torch. She went to the right wall.

The Amazon Queen stood behind the ruler and provided some light from the torch.

Andra stood nearby and offered additional light.

Xena had her hands on the smooth wall. She slid her hands up and down then slowly walked to her left. She knew it was about eye level. Then Xena's nails hooked into a small indent within the rock. She proceeded to run her nails straight up, and her nail dug out some dirt.

Gabrielle curiously watched, yet she was making some guesses on what Xena may have done long ago. She back stepped when Xena backed up a few steps.

The ruler extracted her steel sword and quickly cut an 'X' into the wall with the tip of her blade. "X marks the spot." She sheathed her sword then turned to the group. "Seven, do you mind knocking a hole right where I marked?"

The automaton slightly narrowed her eyes, but she glanced at her queen for confirmation.

Gabrielle faintly nodded her agreement.

Seven said nothing but stepped up to the 'X' marker and briefly gauged it. Then Seven lifted her right hand and fisted it, which made her steel markings on her knuckles reflect the torchlight. She pulled back then swiftly drove her fist into the center of the marker.

Suddenly dust and rock spewed around and past the automaton. Xena, Gabrielle, and Andra had to twist around then they coughed a bit too. Just as Gabrielle turned back, she heard heavy stones falling down in front of Seven.

Seven quickly worked to pull back more stone with her bare hands. She'd removed all the stone until a perfect square opening was revealed. She stepped back, looked at the Conqueror, and asked, "Sufficient?"

Xena glanced at the dark opening then back at the automaton. "Very." She knew the single word would rate high with the automaton. She returned to the opening and her hand disappeared into the hole.

Gabrielle moved closer and curiously peered over her friend's shoulder. She tilted her head when a scraping sound came from the hole.

The Conqueror revealed a small, wood box that had a latch on it. She had her hand on a leather handle that was nailed into the side of the box. She removed the box from the hole and knelt down with it. She set it down on the ground and inspected the lock on it.

Gabrielle teased, "Forget the key?" She caught Xena's grin.

"It's somewhere." Xena patted her leather hips and sides as if she had pockets. She then pretended to recall so she reached between her bodice and found the key.

The Amazon Queen grunted and taunted, "What else is in there?"

The Conqueror had the key in the lock, but she hadn't turned it. She peered up with hooded eyes at the bard and shot back, "There's not much room for anything else." She focused back on the chest and popped the lock open.

Andra came closer to the Conqueror's backside and raised the torch above the ruler. She peered over the Conqueror's broad shoulder and instantly metal reflected back at her. "By the gods," she murmured.

Gabrielle studied the box full of drachmas. "I thought pirates buried their treasure on islands?"

Xena picked up a drachma and lifted it up. She dropped it back in the box then looked up at Gabrielle. "I'll need you to put this money in the two bags... evenly distribute it." She stood up and went back to the hole again.

Seven of Nine took the torch from the queen.

Gabrielle then squatted down, grabbed the box, and pulled it over to herself. She glanced up at Xena's back and asked, "There's another in there?"

"No." Xena stretched her arm much deeper into the hole this time. "Something worth more than drachmas." She scrapped her fingertips around in the hole then she hit it. She quickly grabbed it before it rolled away.

Seven of Nine was off to the side, near Andra. She gradually arched a metallic eyebrow at the scroll that Xena pulled out of the hole.

Gabrielle finished spreading out the drachmas in the bags, drew them tight, pulled the flap over, and tied it down. She let the bags sit on the ground and stood up. "What's the scroll?"

The Conqueror was studying the closed scroll but looked at the bard. She sadly smiled but came over to the bard's side. She stood next to Gabrielle and proceeded to untie and open the scroll. She carefully let the bottom wooden roller go down to reveal striking handwriting.

Andra and Seven shifted over and anxiously tried to figure out what was on the scroll.

"Xena," the bard breathless let out after she read the title at the top of the scroll. She hastily looked up at her friend with wide eyes. She had a stricken face.

Andra had knitted eyebrows and asked, "Isn't that.. .your handwriting, Gabrielle?"

Seven of Nine glanced at the blacksmith then to the queen. She waited for a response, but she reread the title on the scroll, which merely said 'Sins of Her Past'.

Gabrielle shook her head and stared in disbelief at the scroll again. "You kept... how did you... I thought it was lost." She touched her forehead, but she caught her blood sister's confused expression. "When Xena and I were kids... I use to write stories about Xena and I being older and being heroes. I'd written a few adventures while I still lived in Potidaea." She swallowed and studied the old, worn scroll that was only partially open. "This is the first story."

The Conqueror lowered the upper half then gingerly rolled the scroll up. "I found it on one of my trips back to Potidaea." She faded back to her memory of that day many seasons back.

It was Xena's first time back to Potidaea since Gabrielle was taken away. Xena had already spent time out on the seas as a pirate, but something brought her to Potidaea. Xena needed all her strength to go to Gabrielle's house, and it took far more to just enter the home. Once inside, Xena realized how the house had been left ransacked after the raiders like it was yesterday. Xena spent two days on the property, and she fixed up the interior of the house so that it didn't looked destroyed anymore. Xena had happen upon the scroll while she was cleaning up.

"I don't know what happened to the others," Xena mentioned. She sighed while she tied up the scroll. "I found this one under the dresser."

"Most likely it rolled under there," the automaton spoke up.

Xena picked up the wooden box with her free hand then shoved it back into the hole. She turned around and found Gabrielle was slightly shaken. She came over and lightly touched her friend's shoulder. "Let's go."

Andra came over and picked up a bag. She watched Seven take the other one. She and Seven followed the rulers back out of the cave.

Gabrielle was quiet and tried to comprehend what she just learned. She'd all but given up on her stories about the Warrior Princess because she thought they were just a silly girl's fantasy. Now perhaps that wasn't true considering the subject of her stories now held the first, original story about the Warrior Princess.

Xena stayed at her friend's side. She helped Gabrielle get past the sleeping bats then led the way back to the entrance. On the trek, she securely kept the scroll in her left hand. She sensed that the bard was emotionally shaken by the existence of the scroll, but she knew the talk would need to wait until later.

Gabrielle squinted at the bright sunlight once they were outside.

The blacksmith snubbed out the torch then set it back in the entrance of the cave.

Seven of Nine did the same then handed off the bag of drachmas to Andra. She headed back to her horse.

Andra stood aside and waited for the Conqueror to finish talking to the queen.

Xena stood in front of her childhood friend. She studied the scroll in her left hand then switched her focus to the queen. "I think you've been missing this." She held it out to Gabrielle.

Very slowly, Gabrielle raised her hand up, and her fingers wrapped around the rough parchment. She lifted her green eyes to her best friend. "Thank you, Xena."

Xena revealed a tender smile. "My pleasure... bard." She released the scroll and went to the waiting blacksmith.

Gabrielle, a bard from the Athens Academy of Performing Bards, felt the full weight of the scroll that had survived over time and still held the beginning of the Warrior Princess and her devoted partner. The bard clamped down on her rise of emotions that she felt by merely holding her childhood story that was safely tucked away by her childhood friend. Maybe the stories were not so silly after all.

The Conqueror just finished hiding away the bags into her saddlebags. She had to tightly rolled them up and bury them in the saddlebags. She had plans for the drachmas. "Alright," she called to everybody, "we're going to travel for another three candlemarks. We should then reach the outskirts of Komotini. We'll make camp nearby, and you'll be welcomed to visit the town." She paused and studied the faces of hoplites and Amazons. "I hope you don't mind ending today's ride early."

Several hoplites gave a cheer to the idea.

Xena faintly grinned then ordered, "Mount up." She patted Argo's rump then shifted up to the saddle.

Queen Gabrielle finished tucking away the scroll. She too climbed into the saddle and took Torqueo's reins into her small hands. She and Xena would be the last to make it off the mountain side because the party how to reverse back down.

Officer Cyryl pushed through everybody and took the front. He guided the group back down.

The Conqueror rode beside the quiet bard. She signaled Argo to get closer to the bard. "Are you okay?" She kept her voice low and allowed space between them and the rest of the party.

Gabrielle slightly drooped her shoulders then replied, "Yes." She brushed back her short bangs. "I just..."

Xena tilted her head and waited. She wanted to give the bard a chance to gather herself.

"I stopped the stories about the Warrior Princess after graduation," Gabrielle confessed. She bowed her head and watched the ground pass under Torqueo's hooves. "Occasionally I would try again, and it just wouldn't come back to me. I couldn't see the stories anymore... couldn't find the words." She freed her right hand and covered her chest. "I lost something." She patted her chest once then took the reins again.

"I understand," Xena truthfully revealed.

Gabrielle sadly smiled because she knew Xena did understand it.

"But," Xena softly confided, "the nice thing about something being lost is that it can be found again."

The bard slightly grinned at that and nodded. "It can be, can't it?"

The Conqueror smiled then winked at her friend. She didn't need to say anymore about the topic. She instead leaned to her right so she was closer to the bard. She noticed there were plenty of paces between them and the party. "I have a thought about tonight."

The Amazon Queen was intrigued and leaned in as if they were planning a conspiracy.

"We'll be near Komotini tonight." Xena had a devilish grin playing on her full lips. "We should take the... opportunity to have a dinner together. Perhaps do some shopping."

Gabrielle chuckled and doubtfully asked, "Now do you like to shop-shop, Xena?"

"Is Artemis a man?" the ruler joked.

"Xena!" The bard swatted her friend's knee.

Xena chuckled, but she shrugged. "I thought you'd like to go to the agora." She straightened up in the saddle. "What you say?"

Gabrielle shifted back in her saddle too. She toyed with her response because she could simply answer yes or no. Or she could test whether her friend was ready to step up to the next level. She decided it was worth a try. "Are you asking me on a date, Xena?"

The Conqueror sensed her pulse quicken at the question, but she remained calm to the bard. "If I were, what would you say to it?" She instantly earned an annoyed look for it.

"Don't answer a question with a question," Gabrielle complained.

Xena chuckled at getting the bard stirred up. She became more serious but there was a warm glow to her eyes. "Yes."

"Oh," the bard softly murmured. She puckered her lips some.

"Well?" Xena prompted.

Gabrielle smirked and teased, "Sorry... I was merely basking in the fact that you asked me for a date."

Xena rolled her eyes, but she had a grin while she shook her head.

But Gabrielle become more serious and honestly answered, "Yes... tonight sounds wonderful." She certainly looked forward to an evening where it was just the two of them without any formality required.

The Conqueror nodded and left it there. She now mentally tried to recall what taverns were in the village, but it'd been some time ago. Regardless, she knew it wasn't about the quality of the food but the company tonight. She couldn't ignore the fact that she was excited despite she appeared to be relaxed.

Eventually the party made it back to the road that went north-east. The Conqueror and Amazon Queen went to the head of the party and led them the rest of the three candlemarks. Once the party made it to the outskirts of the village, the Conqueror picked out a perfect location that kept them plenty far but still only a short ride to town. Luckily, there was a small woodland that allowed for the party to hide away in it for safety. It would also make it easier for the horses to be tied up instead of building a corral.

The camp was setup about three candlemarks before sunset. Certain hoplites and Amazons announced they wished to go to the village for the afternoon but have dinner in the camp. Officer Cyryl took charge and allowed the hoplites to go to town for a visit. Most of the Amazons left to go to the village except for Ephiny, Andra, and Seven of Nine.

Andra decided she wanted to go for a short walk. She kindly invited the automaton, and she hoped it'd give her a chance to check on Seven. Luckily Seven agreed to join her.

Gabrielle just finished organizing her bedroll then she decided to find Ephiny. She knew that Xena was talking to Cyryl about them going to the village later tonight. And Gabrielle needed to tell Ephiny herself.

Ephiny was off to the side of the camp. She was chatting with Prostig and chuckled about something. She then smiled when the queen came up to her.

"Good evening, Queen Gabrielle," Prostig greeted.

The bard smiled at the burly hoplite. "How are you, Prostig?"

"I'm well." The hoplite crossed his muscular arms over his bronze chest. "Do we anticipate to be in the Thrace Nation soon?"

Gabrielle exchanged looks with Ephiny then answered, "I believe in two to three days. I think it'll depend on how early of a start we get tomorrow."

"Well, making camp tonight early puts us back some."

"But I think we needed it," Ephiny argued to the hoplite.

Prostig nodded slowly. He then dropped his arms and said, "I know you didn't come here to chat with me." He flashed a grin at the bard. "And I need to catch the Conqueror." He started off.

"See you, Prostig," Gabrielle called. She then came closer to Ephiny and casually leaned into her staff. "How are you feeling, Ephiny?"

The Amazon sighed and stepped back twice until she could lean against a tree. "I'm a little worn, but pretty good. I'm glad we decided to stop early today."

"I think it was a good idea," the bard agreed.

"So," Ephiny inquired, "what was in the cave?"

Slowly Gabrielle revealed a grin and needled, "Are you asking or is the Gossip Queen?"

Ephiny laughed and folded her arms over her bare stomach. "I'm asking."

Queen Gabrielle rested her right temple against her staff. "Xena had hidden away some drachmas in there."

"Hmmm... I wonder what she plans to do with them?" Ephiny watched Gabrielle's shrug, but she didn't press her curiosity.

The bard lifted her head. "I wanted to let you know that Xena and I are going to go into town later. We plan to have dinner... maybe do some shopping."

The Amazon pushed off the tree and came closer to the queen. "Just you two?" She developed a concerned look.

"Yes... just her and I."

"Gabrielle, that's really not sa-"

"Ephiny," the bard cut off, "we'll be fine." She then decided to pull some rank. "I wasn't asking permission... I was telling you."

Ephiny glowered at the remark. "I don't like it."

Gabrielle decided to not let it blow up. She leaned forward and gently patted her Amazon's taut stomach. "That's okay because I like it." She walked off without waiting for any response.

The Amazon stood miffed because she knew there was little she could do to stop her queen. She really wasn't too concerned simply because the Conqueror would be with the queen, but still.

Gabrielle returned to her bedroll but knelt beside her saddlebags. She searched for her scroll that had her first Warrior Princess story. She pulled it out then sat down on her bedroll with her staff set next to her. She opened the scroll carefully and proceeded to reread the story. The next candlemark quickly passed for the bard while she read. Just as she came close to the end, the Conqueror appeared next to her.

Xena knelt down beside the bard. She glance at the scroll then at her friend. "Do you feel up to going soon? If we're going to go to the agora then we should get there before sunset." She now had a teasing tone. "That is if you want to see what you're buying."

The Amazon Queen chuckled and set the scroll into her lap. She studied her friend's soft yet strong features. "That sounds like a good idea. Are we going to ride in?"

"I'd prefer to walk," the Conqueror honestly answered.

Gabrielle bobbed her head. "Be easier than getting a stable for the horses." She shrugged and added, "And walk dinner off."

Xena smirked and tormented, "Always weighing the pros and cons."

"You really annoy me sometimes," Gabrielle casually mentioned.

Xena chuckled and offered, "You annoy me most of the time."

"Oh, is that why you asked me on a date?" the bard teased.

"Can you think of a better reason?"

Gabrielle leaned in and shot off, "Maybe because I'm hard to refuse."

Xena huffed and argued, "If you were so hard to refuse then why did it take me this long to ask you?"

Gabrielle became slacked jaw.

"Gotcha." The Conqueror was confident she won that round so she started to stand up, but she hesitated and added, "But I should have asked for a date sooner." She finally stood up and strolled off to get ready.

Gabrielle had a lopsided smile at the last comment. She sighed contently then suddenly hurried to get ready. She rolled up the scroll, tucked it away, and ransacked her saddlebags for her spare satchel she had somewhere. She wanted to take it along with her small purse of drachmas.

Soon the pair were ready to go and met each other on the edge of the camp. Xena slowly strolled up towards the bard, and she had a chance to take in the young queen. Gabrielle stood alert with her staff in her right hand. She still wore her deep red top, dark orange skirt, and black boots. She carried her sword on her back and her quill necklaces always shined.

At some point, the Conqueror had changed out of her usual wire armor and removed her cape. For tonight, she didn't want to wear what most people knew her by. She still wore her black leathers that had the skirt lower half, but instead she'd put on her bronze armor. The bronze armor itself was strikingly unusual because of the swirling pattern and even her greaves and gauntlets matched.

And Gabrielle truly admired the attire on the ruler. She realized that it was the kind of outfit she envisioned the Warrior Princess adorning in the stories. She took Xena's side as they headed out of the camp. She adjusted the pack's strap on her one shoulder.

Xena guided them to the road. She noticed how quiet the bard was so she asked, "What's on your mind?"

Gabrielle tilted her head and asked, "I like your armor. I know I've seen it once before after the Battle of the Fates... but I just didn't have a chance to study it."

The Conqueror dipped her head at the compliment. She then revealed, "I had it special made, but I rarely wear it."

"Why's that?"

Xena remained silent for a few beats. She sighed. "I based the design off of M'Lila." She spotted the bard's confused look so she better elaborated. "M'Lila wore a top that had this design... it's Gallic."

"The pattern is very fitting for you." Gabrielle peered up at her friend. "You should wear it more often."

The Conqueror had a partial smile and murmured, "Perhaps." She then developed a sly grin and teased, "You don't prefer the cape?"

Gabrielle laughed and shook her head. "I just don't see the... relevance. I mean what does it do for you?"

"I don't look more menacing?"

The queen gave a skeptic look. "Uh, no."

Xena considered this and concluded, "That's because I don't scare you."

"So does that mean everybody else is scared of you?" Gabrielle tested.

"I am the Conqueror," Xena merely explained.

The bard considered her friend's defining words, and she now understood. "But to me... you are Xena." She gazed up at the woman she'd known for so long. "You're my best friend."

Xena had no response, but she merely smiled in return.

Gabrielle knew she'd made a good point about their relationship. She felt that no matter where her and Xena were headed in the future that they'd always have their friendship. Gabrielle had learned a lot about not just herself but about Xena. She especially realized how devoted and loyal Xena was not just to her but to their relationship. Many steps in Xena's life often were taken with Gabrielle in mind, somehow.

"You know what I miss," Xena's voice broke into Gabrielle's thoughts.

"Mmmm?" Gabrielle focused on the present again.

"Those little dumplings with the red stuff." Xena tenderly touched her friend's shoulder. "The ones your mother always made."

The bard unexpectedly laughed because she didn't expect what Xena told her. She chuckled a few more times then asked, "Really?"

"Rrrreally," the ruler admitted.

Gabrielle pondered this new information then grinned. "I do know how to make them."

Xena instantly lit up at this news. "Can you make those?" She squeezed the bard's shoulder in earnest. "Oh, please."

The bard giggled and covered her mouth to stop it. She cleared her throat after she dropped her hand down. "Okay I will the next chance."

"Yeah." Xena smiled happily and removed her hand. She already tried to fathom the taste of her favorite treat, but it'd been so long.

Gabrielle shook her head and bowed it some. She didn't realize her friend missed those so much. She lifted her head and spotted the entrance to the town. "Do you know where the agora is located?"

"I believe so." Xena guided them past the entrance and towards the agora as she recalled it.

The bard carefully studied her surroundings and not just out of interest, but to also be careful. She could never ignore the training that Eponin had taught her.

"Just ahead," the Conqueror mentioned.

Gabrielle lit up at the prospect of the agora and a chance to barter. It'd been many moons since she'd made it to any shops.

Xena noticed her friend's excitement so she teased, "Any plan of attack?"

The queen smirked and joked, "Shop them all."

The ruler softly laughed and decided to let Gabrielle lead their fate in the agora. She merely slipped her hands behind her back just as Gabrielle approached her first shop. Xena glanced at the shopkeeper and mentally wished him luck, the poor soul.

Gabrielle rummaged through the items, which were a mix of things such as clothes, housewares, and jewelery. But nothing really interested her.

Xena was at one table. She picked up a pair of boots, but she promptly lowered them back down. She quietly came up behind the bard and peered over her shoulder. "I like it."

The bard held up the silver arm bracelet. "It's pretty plain." She noted the round bands small etched marks that gave it a leafy texture to it.

"It's simple," the ruler argued.

Gabrielle twisted her head around and grinned. "You're simple."

Xena ticked off a back molar, but she quickly twisted on her boots' heels. "How much for this?" She had every intent to get Gabrielle for the earlier remark. And she knew this would do it.

The shopkeeper suddenly appeared beside the pair. "Oh that lovely piece is ten drachmas."

The Conqueror nodded then went to her hip where she had a pouch tied. "It sounds fair." She slightly hesitated because she knew the explosion would be any heartbeat.

"Ten drachmas!" Gabrielle instantly put the bracelet back like it was burning. "That is absolutely ridiculous." Suddenly her hand shot out and held Xena's hand still against her pouch. "There is no way in Hades you're paying that kind of money for..." She glanced at the bracelet. "A simple," she emphasized, "bracelet."

The shopkeeper quickly picked up the item. "This is well crafted, madam." He smiled proudly and held it on display to the protesting woman. "It's a very strong silver. And it's guaranteed to not green."

The Amazon Queen huffed and shifted on her feet some. She lowered her hand from Xena's finally. "My horse's bit is better crafted than that thing."

"But is your horse's bit sterling silver?" the shopkeeper argued.

Xena shrugged and stated, "I think ten drachmas is reasonable."

Gabrielle turned to her friend, and her eyes were almost on fire. "You're not reasonable, and you're not paying it."

"They're my drachmas," Xena refuted.

"I don't care," the bard snapped.

The shopkeeper smiled at the tall, dark woman behind the bard. "Ten drachmas, ma'am?"

Gabrielle spun back to the shopkeeper. "She's not paying for it... she's not getting it."

The shopkeeper frowned at Gabrielle then hopefully peered up at Xena.

Gabrielle saw the look so she imposed herself better. "You're going to at least sell it to her for two drachmas."

The shopkeeper was dumbfounded at the price and almost offended. But he posed his question to the taller woman. "I'll sell it to you for nine drachmas?"

"No," Gabrielle cut in again, "two drachmas."

The annoyed shopkeeper looked directly at the bard. "What are you? Her mouth piece?"

"Yes," Gabrielle definitively answered.

The shopkeeper peered up at the Conqueror for confirmation.

Xena shrugged and stated, "I do whatever she tells me." She then sweetly smiled.

Now, Gabrielle placed her left hand on her hip and leaned against her staff in a proud manner. "Two drachmas."

The shopkeeper glowered at the Amazon Queen. "Eight... that's my limit."

Gabrielle started to feel out the shopkeeper's real limit. "Three drachmas."

"Eight," he declared.

"Three."

"Eight," he snapped again.

"Three."

"Fine. Seven drachmas."

"I want three," Gabrielle shot back.

"Seven."

"Three," the bard repeated.

"Seven."

"Three."

"Six."

"Three."

"Six," the shopkeeper growled.

"Three," Gabrielle fired back. She had him talking really fast now.

"Six!"

"Ten then!" the bard fought.

"Four is my final price!" the shopkeeper snarled.

"Deal," Gabrielle accepted in triumphant.

"Deal!" The shopkeeper then realized Gabrielle's last offer, and he was too late. "Wait, no," he hissed. "You tricked me."

The bard chuckled and reminded, "You already accepted."

The shopkeeper was angry now and edged closer in a menacing manner.

Now the Conqueror was the one to impose herself before the shopkeeper. "I also kill anybody that disagrees with her." Her voice was low, and she had dark eyes that flashed at the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper suddenly paled and back stepped twice. "Four drachmas," he agreed.

Gabrielle nodded then peered up at her friend. "Four drachmas then."

Xena produced the money from her pouch and handed it to the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper quickly handed over the jewelry then innocently asked, "Bag?"

The bard snorted. "How much for that?"

"No that's alright," Xena insisted, and she took the bard's upper arm and hauled her off.

Gabrielle slightly stumbled, but she collected herself and left with her friend. She had the bracelet in her freehand, and she gave it a little toss. Then she held it out to Xena. "Here you go."

The Conqueror suddenly stopped in the middle of the busy street. She took the bracelet as she turned to the bard. She first freed Gabrielle of her staff and leaned it against her shoulder. Xena gingerly took Gabrielle's right arm, and she slid the bracelet until it passed Gabrielle's muscular bicep. Last, she squeezed it into place and handed the staff back.

Gabrielle slightly lifted her right arm and studied the new piece of jewelry. She slowly peered up at her friend and devilishly smiled. "The simple bracelet will always remind me of my simple friend."

Xena rolled her eyes and walked off.

The bard took gigantic steps to catch up to the fast ruler. She caught up and sincerely said, "Thank you."

Xena softened and smiled. "You're welcome."

Gabrielle came closer and quietly inquired, "Do we tease each other too much?"

Xena unexpectedly brought her arm across her friend's shoulder and jerked Gabrielle closer to her body. "Nothing I can't handle." She squeezed Gabrielle tightly.

"Oh... great." The Amazon Queen struggled to get out of the almost death grip. "Xena," she fairly warned.

"Let's go to this shop," Xena happily declared as if she really were excited. She yanked Gabrielle in that direction then suddenly released her.

"Gods damn it." The bard fussed to fix her messed up hair. She brushed it back a few times until it felt right. She huffed but approached the interesting shop that mostly had clothes. She immediately began to pick through the articles.

Xena separated and inspected the clothes too. She concluded that most of the items would just not fit her taller, larger built. But she figured Gabrielle would have much better luck. She then glanced over at the shopkeeper, who was a young woman.

Gabrielle lifted a red top that was rather soft and smooth.

"Is there a matching bottom half?" came Xena's husky voice.

Gabrielle instantly had goosebumps on her skin from Xena's deep timber. Briefly her eyes fluttered until it settled. "Um..." She lowered the top and searched for the matching half. She found it and held up the short skirt that had a black belt attached to it. She studied the square, silver ornaments sewn into the black belt.

Xena stood directly behind the bard, and her cool bronze gently brushed against Gabrielle's back. She stretched out her hand and felt the material. She noted the black trim that ran along the edges of the skirt and even the top. She bowed her head and murmured, "Try it on."

"Xena, I'm not sure how I look in red." Gabrielle licked her dry lips. She noted that the skirt was definitely short, especially compared to her current one.

"Try it on," Xena insisted. She lowered her head a little more so her lips almost brushed the bard's ear. "For me," she huskily whispered.

Gabrielle softly cleared her throat then uttered, "Alright." She picked up the top and turned to her friend.

The Conqueror stood tall before Gabrielle. She enjoyed the shaken features that Gabrielle showed because that meant Xena could impact the bard. A grin played on her lips, and she held out her hand.

Gabrielle wasn't sure why Xena held out her hand. She was still trying to control her body's reaction to Xena.

"Staff," Xena offered.

"Oh." Gabrielle became bashful, but she handed over the staff. She then escaped to the changing tent nearby.

The ruler chuckled deeply. She slowly wandered over to the tent and waited to see Gabrielle in the red attire. She had a keen instinct that her friend would wear it beautifully.

Gabrielle had a beat to catch her breath in the privacy of the tent. First, she set her pack off to the side. Then she took a few deep breathes and quietly lectured herself while she changed. "She's your best friend, Gabrielle." She sighed and muttered, "Who's really sexy, and you've had a crush on her since you were kids." She laughed sarcastically at herself. "She knows she's more than just playfully teasing you. And you've always wanted to go down this road."

The bard had the red skirt on already, and she adjusted the soft straps on her shoulders. She realized that the top was the same concept as her other one, but it did enhance her bust. She softly groaned and took a beat to straighten out her skirt.

"Well," the queen started, "at least my black boots better match this outfit." She then took a deep breath and stared at the tent flap. "I can do this... I don't look ridiculous." She breathed again and whispered, "She won't think I look ridiculous." She frowned as she walked towards the flap. "Please," she prayed and left the changing tent.

The Conqueror stood there patiently waiting for her friend. She gradually tilted her head to side as the shy bard appeared out of the tent. She showed a sly grin and openly admired the sharp red outfit.

Gabrielle took a few steps closer to the ruler. She held out her arms and asked, "What you think?"

Xena lifted her freehand and pointed her index finger to the ground. She proceeded to do a spinning signal.

Gabrielle sighed dramatically, yet she slowly started to rotate in her spot with her arms still held out. She came to face the ruler again, and she dropped her arms to her side. "It's not my color."

The Conqueror neared the bard, and she lowered her voice. "It's exactly your color." She had an appreciative grin and complimented, "You look amazing in it." She admired the soft blush to the queen's cheeks.

The Amazon Queen quietly asked, "It looks alright?" She observed the shine in the ruler's eyes that she rarely witnessed. She then pressed, "You think I should get it?"

"If you don't then I will get it for you."

Gabrielle chuckled but became a bit more serious. She leaned in and murmured, "You warm her up, and I'll get my stuff."

Xena arched an eyebrow and briefly glanced at the shopkeeper. She then scanned over Gabrielle and ordered, "And keep the new outfit on."

The bard just smiled and went back to the tent. She needed to put her other attire into her pack and get organized.

The Conqueror cornered the storekeeper and proceeded the initial price that would be easily talked down by Gabrielle. She didn't plan though on not getting the outfit for her friend. Soon enough Gabrielle arrived and quickly worked the price down to a reasonable amount that they agreed upon. The shopkeeper seemed to be a lot more pleasant than the previous one.

Afterwards, Gabrielle decided she was pretty hungry and asked Xena if she was ready for dinner. They agreed to head towards the street that had most of the tavernas. They either scanned over the type of people going in or the taverna's name. Xena and Gabrielle ended up in a little, busy taverna called the Pyros.

The Conqueror led her friend to a two person table that was set against a wall to the left. She took a seat across from the bard.

Gabrielle first leaned her staff against the wall then set her leather pack down under the table and sat down. She fiddled a little with the right strap of her new top.

Xena grinned and teased, "Self conscious?"

The bard leaned forward and dropped her voice down. "Tell me you didn't notice all the heads turn in our direction when we walked in here?"

"Did they?" The Conqueror glanced over her right shoulder and noted how everybody looked away from them. "I don't notice a thing."

Gabrielle huffed and leaned back into her chair. "You're use to it."

Xena softly laughed and casually leaned back in her chair. "I suppose." She then became more serious when the barmaid arrived at their table.

"Good evening, ladies," the young woman greeted. "I'm Bridget. Tonight we're serving tyropita cheese pie, makaronia me kima, obeliskos, or pork gyros."

"Any appetizers?" Gabrielle inquired.

"Yes," the barmaid replied, "melitzanosalata or avgolemono soup."

Xena switched her focus to her best friend. She grinned at how Gabrielle was lit up and excited. She merely checked, "Melitzanosalata?"

Gabrielle quickly nodded at the idea. She was dying for some eggplant dip on pita.

"Melitzanosalata to start," Xena ordered. "And we'll each have the house wine."

"Very good." The barmaid then added, "I'll bring your drinks and get your entrée order." She hurried off.

"I haven't had melitzanosalata in a long time," Gabrielle mentioned. "You remember your mother's melitzanosalata? It was just the best ever."

Xena partially smiled at the memory of her mother. "It was very good." She then switched topics. "Do you feel like splitting a big obeliskos?"

"You think it's pork?" the bard checked.

"Most likely," the ruler agreed.

Gabrielle considered it a beat, but she nodded. "Obeliskos sounds good." She then grinned. "You think they have loukoumades? I could go for that." She chuckled at her friend's grin.

The barmaid, Bridget, returned to the table and dropped off the drinks. "Your melitzanosalata will be ready shortly. What would you like for dinner?"

The Conqueror looked up at the barmaid. "We'd like to split a double order on the obelisko."

"Great," the Bridget replied. She then explained, "It's pork tonight grilled with tomato, cucumber, and olives. Also it comes with pilaf."

"Sounds great," Gabrielle agreed.

"I'll put the order in then." Bridget dashed off again.

"Busy tonight." Gabrielle studied the crowd, but she looked back at her friend. "I'll be glad when we make it to the Thrace Nation."

Xena stretched out her legs but off to the right so she wouldn't cram the bard. She crossed her ankles. "We should be there in two or three days. Breaking early for camp today puts us back a bit."

"Not too bad though," Gabrielle argued.

"Mmmm." Xena picked up her mug and drank a sip of the light wine. She enjoyed the fruity flavor and took another drink.

"Xena?" Gabrielle had her friend's full attention on her. She honestly offered, "Thank you for saving my scroll for so long. I didn't expect to see it again."

The ruler set the mug back down and briefly studied it for a moment. She put together her reply then gazed over at the bard. "I know I made fun of you for the stories, but... I knew how much they meant to you." She lowered her eyes then mentioned, "After I found it in your room... I found a window back to when we were kids." She lifted her gaze again. "It was a way to remember you."

Gabrielle stretched out her hand and grabbed her friend's that rested midway. She squeezed tightly and sadly smiled.

The Conqueror returned the squeeze and smiled too. She then let go because she spotted the barmaid from the corner of her eye. She was already surrounded by the aroma of the appetizer.

"Enjoy," Bridget offered before she disappeared like normal.

Gabrielle hummed just at the smell of the food. "This beats the trailbars."

Xena laughed at the joke. She and Gabrielle then reached for a precut slice from the round dish.

"Hot," the bard complained. She blew on the slice then took a bite and proceeded to hum again. "This is really good." She decided the eggplant was just right.

The Conqueror too enjoyed the dish. She ate slowly, but she couldn't say the same about Gabrielle. She finished her first slice as Gabrielle was halfway through her second. She chuckled and shook her head.

"What?" Gabrielle knew Xena's soft laugh was because she was eating it so fast. "I'm a growing bard."

"Still?" the ruler teased.

"Please," Gabrielle muttered between her food. She shook her head at Xena's amused features. She polished off her third and final slice then rested back in her chair. She felt triumphant over the appetizer.

Xena ate her last slice and finished it with a drink of her wine. After she set her mug down, she asked, "How has your nation been doing?"

"Really well," Gabrielle replied. She was pleased that her friend asked. "We've been building a good relationship with the Centaurs."

"That's good to hear," the ruler agreed. "I need to finalize their integration into the polis."

"It'll go well," the bard promised. "They've changed a great deal over the generations... much like the Amazons." She then became quiet for a beat then mentioned, "That reminds me about something I wanted to ask you about."

The Conqueror gradually lifted her eyebrow and waited.

Gabrielle partially smiled at the look, but she leaned forward and crossed her arms on top of the table. "You remember when we were talking about Gaia awhile ago? Like about the Great Oak tree on the temple doors and so on." After Xena nodded, Gabrielle continued to talk. "I had a chat with our priestess, Maired, about some of this. I've given a lot of thought about Gaia and whether or not the Amazons should worship her."

Xena now leaned back in her chair and carefully considered this idea. She stretched out her hand and toyed with her mug's handle. "Will you stop worshiping Artemis?"

"No not at all. I want the nation to worship both Artemis and Gaia, but I worry about how it'll be received." Gabrielle paused and tried to decipher Xena's attitude about the topic. "I can't be sure how my nation will react to the idea. Then there's the other nations that may react poorly to it." She hesitated but added, "And I worry about how the Greek polis will view us for worshiping a Titan."

"There are still a few priestesses and followers of Gaia," Xena reminded.

"But they're small pockets." Gabrielle shrugged. "And they seem outcasted... my nation doesn't need that."

"It is risky," the ruler agreed. "What did your priestess think of the idea?"

"Maired supported it," the queen answered. "But she agrees that it's risky, and she asked me to think more about it."

"Well," the Conqueror pointed out, "if your priestess supports it then that's your biggest hurdle."

Gabrielle tilted her head and considered that statement. And it was true because the priestess's blessing could make all the difference in her nation accepting the concept or not. She didn't have a chance to say anything more because the barmaid showed up with their dinner. She pulled back her arms just as Bridget placed an empty plate in front of her. "Thank you."

Bridget nodded. "I'll stop back in a bit."

Xena briefly watched the barmaid go. She adjust her plate in front of her, but she picked up a skewer that was loaded with vegetables and pork. She still considered Gabrielle's idea while she took a beat to push the food off the skewer.

"I really want to do it," Gabrielle told her friend. "You think it's a bad idea?"

The Conqueror set the skewer aside then looked at the bard. "I think it's a good idea, and it can be even better if you plan it out carefully." She seriously studied her friend. "If it can be done, Gabrielle then I suspect you're the queen to do it."

Gabrielle smiled at the compliment, but she slowly lost her smile. "A lot of people have confidence in me as queen. It's like I'm suppose to have some magical power over the nation, and I can get them to follow me to Hades and back."

"You inspire them, Gabrielle." The Conqueror picked up a square of pork and popped it in her mouth. She chewed on the tasty tidbit. "It's not much different than how I run my army. My hoplites would follow me to Hades and back if I asked them."

"And why is that?"

Xena picked up a slice of tomato but held it for a beat. "It's because they respect me." She put the slice into her mouth. "I use to think that fear was the same thing as respect. I figured if anybody feared me that they'd respect me."

"I thought you said everybody does fear you," Gabrielle pointed out from an earlier conversation.

"They do in a certain light," Xena agreed. "It depends on the situation and the person." She picked up another pork cube. "My army respects me, but they know I have limits... especially on patience."

"So they fear your limits then," Gabrielle concluded.

"They fear pushing my limits," Xena argued.

The bard chuckled and muttered, "I like pushing your limits."

Xena easily heard the comment. "Lucky for you, you can get away with it."

"No," Gabrielle debated, "lucky for me, you like me pushing your limits."

Xena laughed at that deduction and murmured, "Nice come back." She popped the pork into her mouth.

Gabrielle smirked, but she took a sip of her wine. She was pleased so far by tonight's events between her and Xena. She could feel much of their relationship mending and even developing.

Xena was munching on a couple of olives. She gazed off to her right and studied the people. She thought about how much she was enjoying her date with Gabrielle. Just the thoughts made her smile.

"What's that smile for?" Gabrielle quietly asked.

The Conqueror turned her attention back to Gabrielle. "You... tonight." She picked up another skewer after just finishing the contents on her plate. She proceeded to push the food off the skewer and onto the plate. "I forgot what it was like to just be myself."

"Too much playing ruler and conqueror huh?" Gabrielle also took another skewer. "You always liked to hide yourself from most people."

"Mmmm," the ruler agreed. "But I don't with you... I can't with you."

The bard had her head slightly bowed so she peered up. "I rather you not anyway."

Xena grinned. "I rather not either." She set her empty skewer aside.

"You know," Gabrielle mentioned, "I have noticed one thing about you, lately."

"Hmmmm?"

The bard was about to respond, but she was stopped by Bridget's arrival.

"How is the food?"

"It's very good," the bard replied.

"Great." Bridget then asked, "Do you need more drinks?"

"I'm fine." Gabrielle then glanced at her friend.

"I'm fine too." Xena waited for Bridget to go then she looked back at the bard. "You were saying?"

Gabrielle devilishly grinned plus her eyes gleamed. "I've noticed these past days that you're as practically giddy as a schoolgirl."

Xena very gradually arched her right eyebrow at the statement. She then casually checked, "Giddy?" She lifted her eyebrow even higher. "How so?"

"Come on," the bard fought. "Admit that you're never this playful with anybody." She then picked up a pork cube and pointed it at her friend. "You're happy."

Xena shrugged then diverted her eye contact. She studied the people in the taverna and softly explained, "Everybody knows me as the Conqueror." She returned her attention to the bard. "They expect me to act as the Conqueror... I am to have no emotions except satisfaction and anger depending on the situation. All that people know me is by my conquests and my rulership." She gave a grin but it was weak. "I sometimes feel like the automaton."

Gabrielle tilted her head, but she sensed that Xena wasn't finished speaking so she held her tongue.

"But with you..." Xena picked up a tomato slice and held it still near the plate's edge. "I'm just Xena." She smiled at her friend, and she received one back from Gabrielle. "You know my past... you grew up with me. I may be different than when I was a kid, but I already know you only expect me to be myself." She lifted the slice to her lips but added, "How can I not be happy after so many moons of only being the Conqueror? I have my best friend again." She slipped the grilled, juicy tidbit past her moist lips.

Gabrielle nodded and bowed her head for a beat. She finished chewing on two olives she'd popped in earlier. She put her thoughts together. She peered up despite she still hung her head some. "I do understand. I can be myself to some extent with certain Amazons like Andra or Ephiny." She straightened up and locked eyes with her best friend. "But neither of them have what's always been between us."

Xena grinned at that truth. "Nobody will." She was confident in her deceleration.

Gabrielle chuckled and picked up a cucumber slice from her plate. "At least we agree." She thoughtfully ate her slice and considered some wandering thoughts in her head. "Do you think that we're just fated? I mean what if we didn't meet as kids... do you think we'd meet later on?"

The ruler tossed the idea around and replied, "I think so."

The bard grinned. "I think so too." She picked up her last pork square on her plate and promptly ate it.

"Although," Xena continued in a husky voice, "if we didn't meet as kids then you'd probably grow up to be this naïve, bumbling blond."

Gabrielle suddenly joked on her pork and proceeded to cough. She hastily grabbed for her wine cup and took a heavy gulp to clear her throat.

Xena chuckled a few times and remained rather smug.

The bard lightly patted her chest as she set her mug down. She then glowered at her friend. "You do realize on dates you're not suppose to insult your date?" She rolled her eyes at how Xena just grinned back at her. She shook her head and picked up another skewer. "I don't recall my Warrior Princess being this charming," she muttered.

The Conqueror's grin curled wider, and she reminded, "I can be very charming."

Gabrielle had finished pushing the food off the skewer. She slowly set it down because she was thinking then she looked up at her friend. "Yes, you can be, honestly." She then added, "And you're always thoughtful."

"Sometimes." Xena decided on one more skewer too. She picked up one from the small stack and proceeded to push the tidbits off it. "I learned to be very viscous overtime."

Gabrielle didn't seem concerned about the comment. She just shrugged and reminded, "With people who deserve it." She seriously looked at her friend. "You've always been very giving and caring with those that are loyal and love you. But those that cross you or harm the ones you love then yes you get vicious...  you get protective. It's a simple concept with you."

"Is that so?" Xena arched an eyebrow.

The bard suddenly came up with a metaphor and explained, "It reminds me of a dog." She noted how Xena lifted her eyebrow even higher so she argued, "Not you but the concept." She waved her pork square in the immediate air then went into the metaphor. "A domestic dog is loyal... like Faolan was loyal to me. I know he loved me as much as I loved him. But a dog has fangs... has claws. And if you start to beat a dog, he may take it for a little bit, but he will bite back."

"He may never trust you again," Xena reminded.

"Probably not," Gabrielle agreed. "Much of that same concept applies with you." She then lowered her eyes and muttered, "I don't think it really applies to me though... I could be beaten to death before I bite back."

"That's why somebody like you has somebody like me."

Gabrielle focused back on her friend, and she genuinely smiled.

Xena returned the warm smile.

The barmaid suddenly appeared from behind Xena and asked, "Dessert, ladies?"

The bard breathed deeply at the idea of dessert now that she was so full.

"We have loukoumades tonight," Bridget informed.

Gabrielle now groaned and pitifully looked at Xena for help on what to do.

Xena briefly nibbled on her bottom lip but looked from Gabrielle to the barmaid. "Can we just get four?"

"Of course." The barmaid then picked up the center plate that had a skewer left. "I'll take these plates too." She grabbed everything up along with the skewers. "I'll be back shortly with dessert." She quickly left the pair.

"Gods I love loukoumades," Gabrielle mentioned. "Our cook in the nation really makes some good ones."

Xena softly laughed. "You're not going to get bouncy from eating these?"

"Please... two couldn't even get half a bounce out of me," Gabrielle joked. She then spotted Bridget coming back with them, and her eyes lit up.

The barmaid set the dessert down between the women then quickly left.

Without warning, Gabrielle's hand shot out and scooped up the round, gooey ball. She popped it into her mouth and happily hummed.

Xena blinked then looked down at the three left behind. She decided she better have one before they were all gone. She picked up the honey glazed treat and decided to bite into it instead of eating the whole thing at once like Gabrielle. She had to admit they were quite good too.

"Those are really good," Gabrielle declared after she finished her first one. She went for her second and last one. "We should have gotten more."

"You don't need it," the ruler warned.

The bard evilly laughed then popped the whole thing into her mouth.

Xena shook her head and took her last one too. She bit into it and savored the flavor unlike her friend.

Gabrielle finished off by drinking the last of her wine. "That was a really good dinner."

"It was," Xena agreed. She too finished her wine.

Bridget soon returned and reported the bill. She kindly took the drachmas from the Conqueror along with her tip. She wished the pair a good evening then went back to her other tables.

Gabrielle put her pack on but this time had both straps on her shoulders. She snatched her staff from the wall then proceeded to follow the tall, dark ruler out of the taverna.

The Conqueror deeply inhaled the cool night's air once she was outside. She hurried down the steps then waited for the bard to catch up. "Any other place you want to stop at? Back to the agora?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "No, I think I'm okay." She and Xena started to head to the main road that led out of the village. "Thank you for dinner, Xena."

"My pleasure," Xena honestly responded. "You enjoyed it?"

"Yes... very much so." Gabrielle then peered up and softly added, "And my date was even better."

Xena smiled and walked a bit closer. "I'm glad. Thank you for coming."

Gabrielle lightly touched her friend's forearm and returned the soft smile. She truly felt amazing tonight because her and Xena were simply spending time together.

The Conqueror guided them out of the village and down the moonlit road. She and Gabrielle remained quiet for a little while and enjoyed the walk together.

"Xena?" Gabrielle was a bit tense because of her pending words.

"Hmmm?"

"I never stopped loving you... not even for one heartbeat," Gabrielle confessed in a quiet voice. "I could never stop even if Aphrodite stole my heart away." She prayed she hadn't said too much.

Xena swallowed hard because her deeper emotions were stirred to life. She brought her right arm up and across the back of Gabrielle's shoulders. She pulled her friend in closer and emotionally murmured, "I know, Gabrielle." She pressed her lips against Gabrielle's temple and whispered, "I have a heart because you love me." She pulled back but kept her arm in place.

The queen managed her arm around Xena's waist, and she noticed they were walking slower. She took a moment to listen to her staff hitting the dirt road. She felt a certain peace in the silence that her and Xena shared.

The Conqueror unknowingly started to rub her thumb across the bard's shoulder. She listened to the various sounds that floated around them. And she noticed how her and Gabrielle walked the same pace.

Gabrielle estimated they were a bit less than a quarter of a candlemark from the camp. She almost wanted to stop and find a spot for them to sit and talk more. But she knew they needed to appear back in the camp before anybody worried. She was about to make another comment, but Xena's abrupt stop confused and worried her.

The Conqueror slotted her eyes at the dark road ahead. She grew very tense.

"What is it?" the bard murmured. She was released from Xena's grasp so she pulled her arm free. She then picked out the sound that may have alarmed her friend; it was galloping hoof beats.

"Who gallops at night unless they mean to be somewhere in a dangerous haste," Xena whispered. She went for her sword just to be safe.

Gabrielle tightened her grip on her staff, but she didn't place it into her left hand yet.

The horse's beats grew closer.

"Ho there," Xena called to the rider just to warn him. She then pushed Gabrielle off to the side of the road with her.

The horse's beats slowed, and the rider called, "Ho." He and his horse now developed in the moonlit because they were closer. "Who goes there?"

The Conqueror had her sword at her side. "We're just travelers. You, sir?"

The rider scanned the women up and down. "I'm headed to Komotini. Is it not far?"

"Just a short ride further," Gabrielle answered.

The rider looked to the blond, short woman then pointed out, "It's not fit to be out here at night, ladies."

Xena signaled the rider with her sword. "We're equipped... but thank you."

The rider nodded then tapped his horse's sides for a walk. "Safe journey then."

"You as well," Gabrielle called as he passed. She briefly watched him go then she and Xena continued down the road.

The rider forced his horse to gallop now.

The Conqueror glanced once over her shoulder at the rider then she focused on her walk back.

"Strange," Gabrielle muttered. "People do weird things like galloping in the dark... there's barely enough moonlight." Xena stopped suddenly again, and she went two steps further. She turned back to Xena, who had her head cocked to the side. Now she could tell Xena was far more tense than earlier. "Xena?" she said in worry.

"I don't hear the horse anymore," Xena uttered. She turned back in the direction the rider had gone.

"He's far away then," Gabrielle concluded.

"No," the ruler argued, "he stopped." Then she sharply looked up to the trees because of an unnatural creek noise above them. She suddenly surged with adrenaline at what may happen next. "Gabrielle, move!"

Gabrielle raised her staff, but just as she moved her feet they were taken out from under her. "Xena!" She was ripped off the ground and swooped up into the air.

The Conqueror hadn't expected the trap either, and she was hooked into a different net. She was on her back as she was hastily lifted into the air. But she spotted the two men that had a hold of the rope for the end of the net, and they fell to the ground as a counterweight.

"Xena," Gabrielle hollered in fear. She'd never been snared in a net trap and became frantic. She almost lost her staff in the process. She tried to get her footing but it was impossible in midair.

"Get the blond on the horse," a voice barked out.

Xena was already in action. She knew her sword would be too slow so she grabbed her chakram. She growled and swiftly cut her chakram through the net's heavy ropes. She gave out her battle cry as she fell out of the trap and came to the ground. She neatly landed just as the earlier rider returned at a full gallop.

The rider turned his horse some then yelled, "Get the Conqueror! Attack!" He backed his horse away.

The Conqueror still had her chakram in her left hand, and she glanced up at the struggling Amazon Queen. She then looked to her right and left as armed men emerged out of the surrounding woods. She bared her teeth and threw her chakram up towards a tree.

Suddenly the bandits charged the Greek ruler, but they made no yells or cries.

Xena inhaled deeply, sheathed her sword, calculated another heartbeat, and proceeded to do a high flip just as her chakram cut open Gabrielle's net. She twisted in the air, caught the bard, came at a tree trunk, pushed off it with her feet, and she landed behind the bandits.

Gabrielle was still shaken between the trap and Xena's amazing catch. She slid out of the Conqueror's arms and mentally focused on the problem at hand. She readied her staff and nodded at Xena's raised eyebrow.

The Conqueror took a step forward and stretched out her hand as the whistle came right at her. She caught her blurry chakram and swiftly hooked it to her side. She slotted her eyes at the bandits that came for her and Gabrielle.

Gabrielle repeatedly spun her staff rapidly just to gain focus. She stepped forward just as her opponents came at her, and she brought her staff's end up to a sickening smack into one opponent's chin. She proceeded to effectively fight her enemies.

Xena cut down one attacker and continued with the other five. She was fast and far superior with her sword.

The rider grew angry at the sudden change of tide. He looked up to the trees and gave a signal.

Gabrielle was wearing her opponents quickly, and she found holes in their defense. She took down another opponent, and she started to bring her staff around to hit another in his side. But she suddenly was slammed from above by a rock solid weight that took her face first into the ground. Her chest slammed into her own staff and caused immense pain to shoot through her.

The Conqueror glanced to see the fallen bard. "Gabrielle," she yelled. She was going to go for her chakram, but she didn't have a chance. She was suddenly hit from above too and taken hard to the ground. Then her four remaining opponents converged on her and proceeded to kick her erratically. She lost her sword in the scuffle and each time she tried to get up, she was beaten back down.

"Xenaaa!" Gabrielle struggled but her staff was locked into her chest, and she couldn't get her sword because of the heavy men that sat on her back. She fought against their weight, yet her hands were hastily tied behind her back. "Xena!" Then her ankles were also bound.

Gabrielle was relieved of the weight from her, but she couldn't move against her bonds. She became extremely frantic as childhood memories from being a slave washed over her. "Oh gods, no please." She was hauled up and taken to the rider on the horse. She was thrown on the back of the horse then lashed down by the same men. "Xena!"

"She's tied," a bandit ordered.

"Meet you there," the rider swore. He then spurred his horse off.

Gabrielle had a view of her staff in the dusty road. She then caught a brief glimpse of her best friend, who struggled to climb to her feet but was only beaten back down by almost a dozen men. She fearfully screamed, "Xenaaaa!"

 

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 7

 

**Chapter 7**

Slowly, blue eyes opened to the dark world around and blankly stared at the blurry object not far from reach. Gradually the blurry but silver object came into focus, and it was a beautiful steel sword that glowed in the moonlight. The sharp blue gem at the hilt shined brightly despite the darkness.

Suddenly, the Conqueror stretched out her arm and wrapped her long fingers around her sword's hilt. She dragged the sword towards her body then placed her other hand's palm against the ground. She gritted her teeth and proceeded to lift her aching body up from the dirt. She could feel the blood that oozed from her wounds, but none of it matched the rage that flowed through her.

Xena scanned her immediate area, but she found nothing left of the attackers. Her attention centered on Gabrielle's Amazon staff that was only left behind. She walked over to it, picked it up, and straightened up. She gripped the staff hard, and she shook from anger. "I'll kill them all," she snarled.

Xena tried to estimate how long she was out after going unconscious from the brutal beating, but she suspected not long. Then, the distinct sound of somebody running came to Xena. Yet she realized the person was running at an almost impossible speed. She readied her sword  in the direction and grounded her teeth. She slightly calmed though when surprisingly the automaton formed from out of the dark woods.

Seven of Nine glanced over the beaten ruler, and her assumptions were confirmed. She looked from the staff to the ruler and coldly insisted, "What has happened to Queen Gabrielle?"

"Taken." Xena only managed the strangled word.

The automaton quickly thought about the next logical step. "We must tell the others."

The Conqueror sharply focused on the Amazon. "There's no time."

Seven of Nine slightly lifted her chin and stated, "Then we must hasten if we are to save her." She extracted her sword. "Do you know what direction they retreated?"

Xena was already thinking out the possibilities. She recalled seeing the rider head off to the right into the woods. So she started in that general direction, and she scanned the ground for any hoof impressions. "This way." She quickly started into a run and easily followed the tracks.

Seven of Nine stayed at the Conqueror's side. She too saw the trail that would lead them to the Amazon Queen or so they hoped at least.

Xena focused on her task. She did briefly consider how the automaton knew that her and Gabrielle had been attacked. But she didn't have time for an answer and could only be grateful for the added support. Right now, she wanted to find her friend then kill each of the men that took Gabrielle.

Seven of Nine stopped when the Conqueror abruptly halted. She'd gone a few steps so she turned and waited.

The Conqueror scanned the grass for impressions. She went off to her right, past a tree, and knelt beside a fallen tree. She studied the deeper printers from where the horse jumped over the tree. She signaled for the automaton to follow her. She started into a slow run.

The trail led them out of the woods and out into the rolling lands towards the mountain range. The pair came to a stop by a single olive tree that gently glowed in the silver hue from the crescent moon. They tucked behind the tree for coverage and carefully studied the low light that came from a cave's mouth off in the distance. Then the low horse whine was enough to confirm that indeed the kidnappers were hiding in the cave.

"We must devise a plan," the automaton declared. She stood beside the kneeling ruler.

Xena had cold eyes, and she was already mapping out a plan. "There were about a dozen."

Seven of Nine slightly inclined her metallic eyebrow. "Perhaps a diversion would suffice. They are not aware of me."

"True." The Conqueror had Gabrielle's staff horizontally across her knees. She finalized her plan then shared it with the automaton. "I'll draw them out of the cave, but I suspect a few will stay behind to guard Gabrielle." She tilted her head back and peered up at the tall automaton. "You'll need to duck into the cave and find Gabrielle."

Seven of Nine glanced from the ruler to the cave's mouth at the base of the cliff side. She concluded what the Conqueror may have in mind. "It will suffice if you can draw them far enough away from the cave." She scanned the surroundings of the cave's entrance. "There is not much foliage."

Xena pointed at the low shrugs about two hundred paces from the entrance. "You should be fine there. Just stay low. They'll be too focused on me to notice you."

"Acceptable," the automaton agreed.

The Conqueror rose up and ordered, "I'll give you a few beats to get over there." She then turned her head to the automaton. She had a dark expression and coldly ordered, "I don't want any of them to... walk away."

Seven of Nine gradually inclined her metallic eyebrow. "I will comply... they will be terminated." For the first time, she realized her and the Conqueror agreed on one thing, and it was Gabrielle that forced them to join together. She, like the Conqueror, was overwhelmed by the need for vengeance for the queen.

"Go," the ruler quietly but sharply ordered. She took the automaton's spot behind the olive tree and waited for the right time to strike. She first silently sheathed her sword.

Seven of Nine was fast; her run could not be matched by any normal mortal. She quickly disappeared behind the brush near the entrance, and she tried hard to remain unseen despite her large stature. She reached behind for her sword and quietly withdrew it.

The Conqueror glanced from the positioned Amazon to the mouth of the cave. She could barely make out the two figures casually strolling out. She suspected they were starting watch for tonight. She decided it was best to put the plans in motion.

The two selected guards exited the cave and observed the local terrain, but they saw nothing out of the ordinary. They didn't expect to see the Conqueror after tonight's earlier beating.

"I didn't think she'd be so easy. I mean how can she have conquered this much, and we just beat the stuffing out of her?"

"Because I've survived much worse," a husky, female voice declared.

The two guards instantly drew their swords at seeing the Conqueror appear before them. They were dumbfounded to see the ruler considering the blood splotches that covered her.

The Conqueror slammed the Amazon Queen's staff deep into the ground so that it could stand upright on its own. She then reached for her sword at her back and clenched her teeth at her enemies. "You have something of mine, and I want her back," she snarled. She had a wild look.

The guards simultaneously unsheathed their swords, and one of them back stepped because of the Conqueror's primal look. The other guard turned back to the cave's mouth and hollered, "The Conqueror is here!" His voice clearly echoed down the cave and vibrated off the walls.

The revenge hungry ruler advanced on the pair. She spun her sword, and her lips curled.

The guards steeled their fears especially because they heard yells coming from the cave. They gathered their courage and charged the Conqueror with feverish battle cries.

Xena gave her famed battle cry and came right at the pair. She swiftly gutted the man on the right, kept his heavy body on her blade, and she threw his dead carcass at her other opponent.

Seven of Nine had her head slightly over the top of the brush. She watched how the Conqueror mercilessly cut down the first guard. She then heard the other men coming from the cave so she ducked back down and carefully listened.

"Get her! Stop her!" a man hotly ordered. He paused at the cave's mouth but unsheathed his sword and joined the battle. He and his eight men fought against the aggressive Conqueror.

Seven of Nine carefully peered over the brush and was satisfied that they well occupied. She glanced at the Conqueror and wondered if the Conqueror could really handle all those men. She slightly raised her eyebrow at how the Conqueror ran for the staff, grabbed it by both hands, and suddenly did an unbelievable spin around it to kick several men in their faces and onto their backs.

The automaton climbed to her feet and went to the rock wall. She instantly blurred into a run and disappeared into the cave's flickering mouth. She silently made her way through the cave that was well lit by torches. She came to a bend and stopped because of the voices.

"What if she kills everybody?" a man insisted.

"Shut up, Thanases," a different man barked, "Grows some balls already." He's boots scuffed on the ground. "We beat her up pretty badly earlier. I think she'll be even easier now."

Seven of Nine knelt and carefully peered around the corner. She instantly spotted Queen Gabrielle tied and gagged. The queen was positioned upright against the cave's wall, and Seven noted the queen was indeed awake.

Suddenly the Conqueror's warcry echoed through the cave.

Thanases jumped then looked at his partner. "You hear that?" He stepped up to his partner, Anders, and pointed back towards the cave's mouth. "She's going to come down here and kills us without a second thought."

"Come on, Thanases... don't you hear the stories about how she's noble now?" Anders brushed off his comrade and walked over to the Amazon Queen. "And this Amazon Queen is the Conqueror's Achilles heel."

Thanases shook his head and deduced, "That Amazon Queen is also the Conqueror's fury."

Gabrielle lifted her eyes to the pair, and she conveyed her own thoughts about the topic. She couldn't promise them life once the Conqueror came in here.

Anders huffed and walked away from the queen. He went back to talking to Thanases.

The bard now carefully took the chance to move her bound legs up so they were closer to her hands. She just needed to reached a bit closer to her right boot's top.

Seven of Nine slotted her eyes once she noted the dagger's handle that scraped the queen's hands. She wanted to act, but she also concluded if the queen had the weapon ready then it could improve the outcome.

Gabrielle had the ivy dagger out, and she put her legs back into their earlier position. She now hastily cut at the ropes that bound her hands. She kept her dagger and actions hidden behind her back. She prayed the two men would keep arguing in the corner.

The automaton watched the queen's cutting at the ropes from her side view. She calculated another two heartbeats so she silently stood up and readied her sword. She mentally prepared and stepped back once but purposefully scuffed her boot on the ground.

"What the Hades was that?" Thanases demanded. He pulled out his sword.

Anders ripped his sword from his side sheath. He was closer so he edged up to the bend's corner to investigate. He heard the Conqueror's distant war cry again and a few yells so it couldn't be her.

"What is it?" Thanases checked.

Anders spun his sword for extra measure and came around the corner with his sword ready. He didn't stand a chance as a blade drove into his heart and stuck out from his back.

Thanases was stunned and stood frozen.

Gabrielle too was shocked and briefly forget her original plans.

Seven of Nine extracted her sword and dropped the dead man to the floor.

Thanases snapped into focus and came towards the Amazon Queen with his sword at her. "You move anymore, and I'll kill her." He stared at the odd woman and looked her over. He didn't pay attention to the Amazon Queen.

The automaton stepped over the dead man, but she stopped and held up her left hand and bloody sword.

"Who the Hades are you?" Thanases demanded.

"My designation is Seven of Nine." The automaton slotted her eyes at her enemy. "You will be terminated in less than a hundred heartbeats."

Thanases became shaky, but he went to the Amazon Queen and grabbed for her arm. "I don't think so," he told the automaton. "I'll kill her before that."

Gabrielle was fast, and she brought her ivy dagger around. She slammed it into his side and twisted it for good measure.

Thanases screamed in pain and stumbled away in reaction.

Seven was swift and came for Thanases. She first brought her left hand up as his sword came at her. She caught his sword then plunged hers into his stomach. She wrenched it hard into him, and she felt the full weight of his sword once he let go of it.

Thanases stumbled to the ground and rested there with open eyes. His blood pooled under him.

Seven tossed the sword to the side then she went for the queen's dagger. She extracted it, cleaned it on Thanases's clothes, and went over to the queen. She first removed the queen's gag.

Gabrielle spit out the disgusting taste from the rag. "Seven, how did you get here? Is the Conqueror okay? Where is she?"

The automaton used the dagger to cut the ropes at the queen's ankles. "We do not have time for dialog. We must hurry." She tossed the cut rope aside then quickly resheathed the dagger into the queen's boot. Next, she hauled the queen to her feet.

The bard though grabbed the automaton's arm and hotly demanded, "Is she okay?"

Seven took a steady breath and replied, "She is operating sufficiently."

The response was good enough for Gabrielle. "Alright. Let's go." Gabrielle tried to step forward, but she recalled her biggest problem. She'd sprained or twisted her ankle during the fight on the road. "Hades," she hissed at the now apparent pain.

"You are injured," the automaton concluded. She deduced the fastest solution, and she sheathed her sword. Then suddenly, she swept the small woman off her feet. She easily lifted Gabrielle, who was rather light to Seven.

Gabrielle was surprised by the switch, and she had no time to protest as she was taken through the cave. She was about to ask something else, but she fell short from her friend's distinct warcry that echoed into the cave. She could only imagine what was happening beyond the cave's mouth.

But it unexpectedly went quiet outside the cave just as the Amazons neared the entrance. Then somebody's running boot steps were coming down the cave.

Seven of Nine stopped and prepared to attack if it was an enemy. She grew tense at the shadow, but she recognized the Conqueror immediately.

Xena was coated in splotches of blood, and she had wild hair. She stopped in front of the automaton, who still held her best friend. She stared wide eye at Gabrielle.

The bard slid out of Seven's arms and took one limp step towards the Conqueror.

Xena dimmed at her friend's obvious injury, and she took three wide steps to cover the space between her and Gabrielle. She managed her sword into its sheath. "Are you alright?" She grabbed the bard's sides.

Gabrielle clung to the ruler's biceps and steadied her weight onto her right leg, which wasn't injured. "I'm fine." She stretched up her hand and touched Xena's bloody cheek. "How about you?"

Xena didn't respond and just dimly stared at her friend. Her earlier panic just started to recede.

"You must return to camp," the automaton reminded.

The queen glanced at her Amazon then back to Xena. "She's right." She noticed how Xena didn't drop her grim look. She hadn't seen Xena's features and eyes this dark since their childhood when Dan kidnapped and hurt her.

The Conqueror straightened up and focused on the automaton. "Can you carry Gabrielle back to the camp?"

"Yes."

The Conqueror lowered her gaze to her friend. "You can't walk the terrain back with your injury."

Gabrielle just nodded and decided not to argue. She squeezed Xena's arm then whispered, "Let's get back."

Seven of Nine silently agreed by coming over to the queen. She picked Gabrielle up and adjusted Gabrielle in her arms.

The bard placed her right arm across the back of Seven's shoulders. She became as comfortable as possible.

"Let's go," the ruler ordered. She guided them out of the lit cave and into the darkness outside.

Seven of Nine scanned the dead bodies that littered the ground beyond the cave's mouth. She slightly inclined her metallic eyebrow, but made no comment because she, for once, concurred with the Conqueror's actions. However, she sensed how tense the queen became in her arms, and she was curious as to why.

Gabrielle didn't want to count the dead men. She instead tried to gaze past them and focus on where Seven was headed.

The Conqueror didn't speak, and she breezed past the dead bodies like they were not there. She had no sympathy or mercy for them. All that she could explain was that her rage had been mostly smoldered.

The Amazon Queen felt some relief once they were away from the area. She softly cleared her throat and asked, "Seven, how did you find out something was wrong? How'd you find us?"

Xena slowed her pace so she too could join in the conversation. She was fairly suspicious.

The automaton developed a rare expression; she was confused. "It is... hard to explain."

Gabrielle tilted her head to the side and studied the Amazon's constricted features. She then insisted, "Try."

Seven glanced at the queen but focused on the hike up the hillside. "I do not fully comprehend it... but I will attempt to explain it." She took a beat to compose her thoughts on the topic. "I was in the camp and just finished consuming my nutritional supplements. I then..." She sighed and hesitantly voiced, "I sensed or felt that something had happened so I exited the camp and found the Conqueror."

"How did you know where she was?" the bard insisted. She suspected the automaton had relied on her feelings and sensations to discover what was wrong. But what Gabrielle was confused by was how it could happen and even why.

"I do not know. I ran at my top speed." Seven shook her head and added, "It was... overwhelming."

Gabrielle bit her lower lip gently then looked over at Xena's profile. "You think it's the hippothoe, Xena?"

The Conqueror glanced at her friend but didn't reply.

Gabrielle knew that Xena didn't totally believe in the hippothoe story or how Gaia made the first Amazons before their human predecessors took over. "It's the only thing that makes sense," she further insisted.

"They're just stories," the ruler sharply reminded. She then amended, "Maybe there's some history behind the stories but nothing more."

"Why?" Gabrielle debated. She was clearly getting emotional about a topic she thoroughly believed in now. "Just because it's about the gods and that maybe you and I are apart of that?" She narrowed at the ruler's annoyed features. "Explain to me or even better, explain to Seven how she's been transformed into an automaton? I mean there has to be some extremely scientific explanation."

Xena briefly looked at Gabrielle, but she turned her head away and ignored Gabrielle's rant. She could feel how the bard was picking a fight, and Xena knew she'd over react to the fight simply because she was still charged from earlier.

Gabrielle sighed, which released some of her annoyance. She knew she didn't win or lose, but it was merely set aside.

Seven of Nine had a brief glimpse at the relationship between the Conqueror and queen. She filed it away for later thought process. She then inquired, "What is a hippothoe?"

The Amazon Queen focused on the automaton. "It's a type of Amazon... or unusual Amazon. Back in Amazon history," she emphasized, "the Amazons were originally from Gaia... born from Gaia."

Seven carefully listened to the queen's lesson about the original Amazons then later the human predecessors that took up the mantle as Amazon. She didn't expect to find out that a hippothoe was an  Amazon, who was an earth bound and human version of one of Gaia's Amazons. She then concluded, "I am a hippothoe."

"Yes," Gabrielle agreed. "So is Xena, Yakut, and I... that we know so far." She noticed how Xena only listened and didn't contribute to the discussion on any level. "It might be why and how you knew something was wrong."

The automaton considered the hypothesis and more accurately described, "I am linked to you and the Conqueror."

"It's a reasonable explanation," the bard agreed. "And quite possible."

"Indeed," Seven murmured, but she wasn't totally positive just yet.

Gabrielle muttered, "But why the link?" She had no answer nor would she find it any time soon. She instead fell silent and thought more about it.

Xena remained quiet on the rest of the walk. She was more concerned about the attack that'd happened than some mysterious connection between Seven with her and Gabrielle. She realized they weren't far from the camp, and she could actually detect the distant smell of horses.

Gabrielle set aside her thoughts and studied her friend's dark profile. She knew she needed to get a few moments alone with Xena so she could settle their earlier argument. It wasn't even their disagreement that concerned her, but more the fact they were leading into a fight just after a surprise attack. She inwardly sighed at herself because she shouldn't have egged it on so badly. But part of her was frustrated by Xena's rejection of the history because Gabrielle didn't understand why Xena rejected it.

About several hundred paces away from the camp, Gabrielle asked Seven to stop, and she slipped out of Seven's arms. She tried to get her balance, but Xena insisted on helping her friend make the rest of the trip back into the camp. Gabrielle carefully limped the rest of her way with Xena's help.

Seven of Nine walked along side and monitored the queen's steady pace. She then looked at the campfires just ahead that glowed brightly. All the chatter was loud and sharp that came from hoplites and Amazons.

"But we have no clue why she would have ran off like that," Ephiny snapped.

"And Gabrielle could be endanger," Solari shot back. "I say we go to the village and start the search there."

"It may take too long," Andra argued.

"We have to start some place." Solari looked away from the blacksmith to Ephiny. "I think we..." She lost her words because of Ephiny's perplexed features. She noted how Ephiny stared past her so she slightly turned and followed Ephiny's line of sight.

Ephiny suddenly pushed past Solari and Andra. "Gabrielle," she called and rushed across the camp.

"My liege." The frantic dekadarchos came over to the ruler. "What has happened?" He was stunned to see the blood on the ruler and how the Amazon Queen limped.

"In a beat," the Conqueror brushed aside. She led Gabrielle over to one of the campfires that had a log in front of it. "Come on, sit down." She first set Gabrielle's staff down then she carefully helped Gabrielle sit. "I want to check over your ankle."

Gabrielle just nodded.

Ephiny appeared by the queen's side and demanded, "What's happened? You were attacked?"

Queen Gabrielle scanned her surroundings and realized that every hoplite and Amazon had encircled her, Xena, and Seven. She felt suddenly confined so she desperately peered up at her best friend.

The Conqueror straightened up after Gabrielle's look, and she slightly slotted her eyes at the crowd around them. "Hoplites, return to your posts now. Dekadarchos, stay with me."

Ephiny decided the Greek ruler had the right idea so she ordered, "Amazons, return to your posts as well." She watched the crowd thin out until it was just her, the Conqueror, the queen, Cyryl, and Seven of Nine.

"What happened, my liege?" Cyryl carefully insisted. "Must we increase security?"

Ephiny squatted down beside Gabrielle and softly inquired, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the bard replied. "Just a sore ankle is all."

"What hap-"

"Wait," Gabrielle cut off. She held up her hands and peered up at Xena. "Let's just do this all at once."

Xena nodded then offered, "You first."

Gabrielle sighed but she now had Cyryl and Ephiny's attention completely on her. "The Conqueror and I were coming back from the village, and we were attacked. They separated the Conqueror and I by taking me to some caves. Somehow Seven was aware of what'd happened and found the Conqueror then they both tracked me to the caves."

"What of the attackers?" the dekadarchos urged.

"They've been dealt with," Xena curtly answered.

Cyryl merely bowed his head, but he understood his leader's undertones.

"Why did they attack?" Ephiny insisted.

"I don't know why." Gabrielle focused on the Amazon. She then went quiet but softly added, "We can discuss it more tomorrow, Ephiny." She touched her forehead. "The Conqueror and I need to catch our breathes."

Ephiny had a hard time holding her tongue, but she conceded. She stood up and promised, "I will get the medical supplies."

The Conqueror turned to the dekadarchos and ordered, "We'll debrief tomorrow morning before we break camp."

"As you wish, my liege." Cyryl bowed his head but asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Xena considered it a beat. "Have some men go to the stream... pull two buckets of water and warm them over the fire."

"It will be done," the hoplite promised. He then marched off to carry out his orders.

"Seven?" Gabrielle gently called. She patted the seat on the log next to her.

The automaton preferred to stand, but this time she sat for the queen's benefit. She was ridged and tucked her hands between her knees. "Yes, my queen?"

The bard leaned in and lowered her voice when she spoke. "Do not speak about what has happened tonight unless I tell you otherwise." She hesitated but further elaborated, "Do not reveal how you found the Conqueror or how you knew something was wrong."

"I will comply," the automaton promised.

"Thank you." Gabrielle turned her head away some. "And thank you for your help tonight." She swallowed but looked at the automaton. "I hope such an event does not reoccur."

"I concur." Seven went quiet though because she wasn't sure what else to say or do.

The Amazon Queen gingerly touched the automaton's closest knee. She knew Seven relied on formalities so she gently ordered, "Get some rest. You're dismissed."

Seven of Nine now rose up and became toe-to-toe with the Conqueror. She remained motionless and stared at the dark ruler.

Xena's bright blue eyes locked with Seven's crisp blue eyes. She let her gratefulness for tonight pass between them, but she never spoke a word.

Seven of Nine moved after a few heartbeats passed then went on her way. She wanted to prepare for regeneration.

Gabrielle briefly watched the automaton go then she peered up at her tall friend.

Xena said nothing and studied the bard.

"My queen," Ephiny greeted. She returned with the medical kit and handed it over. "Is there anything else I can do?" She showed her apparent concern.

Gabrielle received the kit then gratefully smiled. "I think we'll be okay, Ephiny. We're going to get cleaned up then to bed." She hesitated but added, "You should do the same."

The Amazon bowed her head and offered, "See me if you need anything else." She then excused herself.

The Conqueror waited a beat then she knelt down in front of her friend. "Let's get your boots off."

The bard set the medical supplies off to her right. She hunched over and unlaced her right boot while Xena took care of the left. She pulled off her right boot easily, but she sucked in her breath once Xena removed her other boot.

Xena gently removed the boot, and she slowed from the bard's sharp hiss. She knew it was going to hurt either way. She finally had it off and set it aside with the other. She then went for the medical kit and sifted through it for what she needed. She finally found what she needed that would soothe the sprain.

"What is that?" the bard quietly inquired.

"It's salix alba mixed into a balm... it'll help sooth the achenes," the ruler explained. She gingerly rubbed the white balm into the bard's skin. She could pick out the hint of bitterness that was the salix alba.

"How do you know some much about healing?"

Xena peered up briefly then focused back on her task. She took more of the salix alba balm and rubbed in a bit more. "I've learned from healers, from reading, and from just doing it."

"Did you read the Hippocratic Corpus?" Gabrielle couldn't imagine if the ruler really found time to read such a long set of scrolls.

"I have," Xena softly answered.

"Gods... I hear there's like thirty or so sections to it."

Xena sealed up the container of balm and tucked it away. "There's thirty-three right now... I believe the thirty-fourth section will be out shortly."

Gabrielle huffed and muttered, "And Hippocrates is long dead."

"Apparently not," the ruler murmured back. She switched topics and became rather stern. "I'm going to clean myself up. You need to go rest and get your ankle propped up."

"I will... after I help you," Gabrielle insisted.

"Gabrielle-"

"Deal with it," the Amazon Queen cut off. She leaned into the Conqueror and became eye level. "We need to talk anyway."

"It can wait until tomorrow."

"Listen," Gabrielle argued, "I wasn't making an offer. I was telling you."

Xena was about to respond, but she was cut short.

"My liege, I have the warm water."

The Conqueror momentarily stared at the stubborn queen and after a beat, she stood up. She turned to the hoplite that balanced a bucket in either hand. "Take it over there." She pointed. "Set them down just on the edged of the clearing."

"Yes, my liege." The hoplite was about to go but stopped at his leader's voice.

"We'll need a few rags too... get those first. Then Queen Gabrielle will need a small bucket of the cold water from the stream along with a long cloth."

The hoplite gazed back at the ruler after having gone a few steps. "Will that water need to be warmed?"

"No, it needs to stay cold. "

The hoplite bowed his head in understanding, and he went on his way.

Xena then looked back at the bard. She paused but held out her right hand.

Gabrielle took it and was carefully lifted onto her good foot. She then was relieved that Xena let her put her arm around Xena's waist. Together, they took the walk slowly to the buckets that the hoplite had set down. Once they made it, Gabrielle separated and placed her weight onto her right foot while using her left to slightly balance herself.

Xena had brought the medical kit, and she set it near the buckets. Just as she straightened up, she was pleased to see the hoplite had returned.

"I brought several clothes, my liege and also two towels." The hoplite hesitated but explained, "Perhaps you will need them."

"I concur," the ruler softly agreed. "Thank you for your foresight."

The hoplite dipped his head again then hurried off to get the cold water for the Amazon Queen.

Gabrielle sadly smiled at the hoplite's consideration for the ruler. She could tell they did think ahead and also for the ruler's benefit.

Xena placed two rags into each bucket then set the towels aside with the extra rags on top. She then pulled out a warm, wet rag and rung it out. She then straightened up but slightly hesitated at her next step.

The bard limped one step closer and took the wet cloth. She held Xena's hand in her left and proceeded to carefully wipe away the blood and grime from the ruler's hand and arms. She would slowly clean the ruler's body, armor, and leather as best as possible.

The Conqueror slightly bowed her head and closed her eyes. She felt a sense of calm possess her finally after what'd happened tonight. The blood was wiped clean from her skin and the warm water soothed her tension away. But it was Gabrielle's soft touch that eased her mind.

Gabrielle occasionally paused and would clean the rag in the water then continued her task. She now reached Xena's front armor and cleaned the red tint over the beautiful bronze. "You were pretty scared back there too, huh?" She found blue eyes slowly revealed to her. She understood that what truly could drive Xena's anger was fear, and Xena never liked to fess up to it. Gabrielle long ago deduced that version of Xena's anger was far worse than any other.

Xena wouldn't respond and just studied her friend.

Gabrielle worked her way down to Xena's stomach and really wiped the black leather clean. "So are you going to share with me why they attacked us?" She knew that Xena had knowledge about why they were attack. As Gabrielle waited, she knelt down and placed her weight onto her knees. She stretched over for a bucket and cleaned out the rag. She noted the water was tinted a light red.

The Conqueror closed her eyes again and just felt the warm rag clean away at her legs then down to her greaves. "Cortese hired them."

Gabrielle didn't find much to clean in the greaves. She was faster there and cleaned out the rag once more before she stood up. Once she was up, she recleaned the ruler's front armor just to be sure. "They were specifically after me."

Xena opened her eyes and focused on the bard. "I took his kingdom... he wants to take you."

"Ah," Gabrielle murmured. "But how can he know that I'm important to you?" She paused and lifted her gaze to Xena. "He's either been spying or..."

"Somebody clued him in," Xena agreed.

The queen frowned at either idea, really. She came over to Xena's left arm and tried to finish it up. "He's getting personal, Xena."

"Very personal," the ruler murmured.

Gabrielle glanced at her friend and spotted that hidden venom there. She washed out the cloth one last time then finished up with the gauntlet and Xena's hand. She came down to Xena's fingers and cleaned the last of it away. "Almost done." She dropped the rag into the dirty bucket and took a fresh rag from the bucket she never touched. She rung it out then softly ordered, "Lean down to me."

Xena first shifted closer so that they almost touched bodies. She bent forward but pulled her hair back out of the way. She held it in place and closed her eyes just as the warm cloth met her cheek.

Gabrielle wiped the blood spots away from the ruler's face. She then finished with wiping a clean part the cloth across the ruler's red lips, but they remained just the same, deep red. "There," she whispered, "you're all clean, I think."

The Conqueror straightened up again and released her hair so that it showered over her shoulders. She took in the bard's last words. "I can ever be clean again, Gabrielle."

The bard tossed the cloth into the bucket then gazed up at her friend.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to join you in the Elysian Fields when the day comes," Xena confessed.

Gabrielle felt broken at the hard truth. She reached for Xena's hands and held them tightly. A certain, honest thought came to mind. "And the Elysian Fields will be my Tartarus if I am without you." She increased her grip because Xena held harder. "I would cross the fields, the meadows, and into Tartarus to be with you if that were to happen."

Xena sadly smiled then she tried to lighten the mood. "At least we'll keep Hades plenty busy."

The bard softly laughed and swore, "He'll want to give us another life after we're done."

The Conqueror revealed her devilish smile and winked at her best friend. She then softly said, "Let's get back."

"Before they think anything else happened," Gabrielle joked. She signaled the medical kit in hopes Xena would grab it. "I'll put some balm on your wounds once we're near a campfire."

Xena wasn't much for exposing her wounds around her hoplites, but she sensed she didn't have much choice. And she suspected she could stay out of view if she worked it right. She picked up the medical kit and other items then mentioned, "I'll get a hoplite to get these buckets." She came over to Gabrielle and helped her make it back to the camp.

Gabrielle was slow and cautious with her injured ankle. She could feel the ground's chill rising through her feet, but it felt good against her dull pain. She slightly slowed because she spotted Ephiny off to the side of the camp with Seven of Nine. "Wait," she told Xena.

The Conqueror hesitated but stopped and followed the Amazon Queen's stare.

Ephiny stood close to the automaton and looked to be invading Seven of Nine's personal space. She had an annoyed look that was on the verge of anger. She again hotly demanded, "Why?"

"I cannot answer why," the automaton refused.

Ephiny slotted her eyes and wondered if the queen had given some orders. "If you knew something was wrong then you should have spoken to me or Solari... anybody. Instead you tore out here without even a warning."

"There is no need for anger," Seven of Nine coolly remarked. "I had no intention of causing a problem."

"What?" Ephiny snapped, "'Sorry isn't in the automaton vocabulary?" She leaned in a bit closer to the subordinate Amazon and hotly ordered, "You need to check with me before you leave the parameter." She paused but deepened her next order, "Understood?"

Seven of Nine had her hands behind her back, and she tried to remain calm. "Understood," she replied in her monotone.

Queen Gabrielle looked at Xena and softly offered, "I'll catch up with you in a few beats."

Xena just nodded because she understood. She released the queen and briefly watched her make her way over to Ephiny and Seven of Nine.

The ridged automaton lifted her chin some then explained, "I am... unaccustom to working in a hierarchy. As an automaton, there was no need to ask permission."

Ephiny slightly pulled back then sharply informed, "If you're going to be a member of this nation then get use to it. Procedures exist for a reason. We have got to work together... follow the same set of rules." She hesitated and gave an odd look at a certain realization.

"Ephiny?" the automaton prompted.

Ephiny focused back on the new Amazon. "I was given that lecture once... by Commander Kaylee not long ago. If I can learn that lesson then so can you."

Seven of Nine bowed her head some then met Ephiny's gaze again. "Of course. I am... sorry for the inconvenience."

Ephiny tilted her head some. "Unfortunately an apology doesn't always correct insubordination. You'll have to-"

"Ephiny," Queen Gabrielle broke into the conversation. She took a spot to the side of the two but put her full attention on Ephiny. "What's happening here?"

Ephiny looked to the queen and answered, "Seven and I were having a conversation about protocol."

"It sounds like a good conversation for me to be apart of." Gabrielle placed her hands on her hips. "What were you about to tell Seven?"

"That she will have to be disciplined for breaking protocol tonight," Ephiny replied.

Gabrielle considered it for a beat then argued, "What protocol did she break?"

Ephiny slightly bristled at where this may lead to now. "She raced out of the camp without permission. She had knowledge of the attack while we were concerned for your well being... she withheld that information."

The queen digested the broken protocol then carefully asked, "And would you have listened to her had she told what she knew? But further, would you believed how she knew it?"

Ephiny shifted on her feet, yet she couldn't find an answer.

"Or would have the time she'd spend trying to tell you could have been better spent helping the Conqueror and I?" Gabrielle waited a beat but still received no response. She then offered, "I think for tonight we can let this go."

Ephiny was clearly offended by the queen's leniency. "You cannot do that, my queen. Perhaps I would have been faulted for not listening, but Seven needed to at least try to explain why she was leaving."

"Considering the circumstances," Gabrielle argued, "and how Seven helped the Conqueror, I think we can compromise." She glanced up at the automaton. "Seven knows she needs to get permission or warn somebody."

"That's exactly it," Ephiny hotly fought, "Seven knows she broke protocol."

"And I think your lecture has been discipline enough," Gabrielle pointed out to the Amazon.

Ephiny wasn't satisfied and sharply reminded, "I broke protocol to protect you too... and I was punished for moons."

"Ephiny-" Gabrielle tried, but she was cut short.

"Or do you always have a soft spot for every tall, blue-eyed woman?" Ephiny snapped. She felt on fire from her temper at the apparent mistreatment.

Seven of Nine slightly shifted at the harsh remark, and she instantly sensed the queen's discomfort by it. She took a step closer towards Ephiny purely out of instinct and not thought.

Gabrielle was quick despite her limp and placed herself between the two. She pressed her left palm into the automaton's side and halted her. "Seven," she warned.

The automaton sharply broke from her pursuit for Ephiny. She seemed to recover from something slightly beyond her control.

Ephiny had a cold glare centered on the automaton, but she looked at the queen once the next words came from the queen.

"This is ridiculous," Gabrielle sharply stated to both of them. She lowered her hand from Seven. "At this rate, I'll be disciplining you both." She then added through gritted teeth, "I've had enough of this." Gabrielle suddenly became the Amazon Queen that Melosa had taught her to be long ago. "We'll discuss this tomorrow, Ephiny after you've had a chance to cool off." She then turned to Seven of Nine and ordered, "Tonight I'll decide the proper punishment for breaking protocol."

Seven of Nine slightly lifted her chin and coolly agreed, "Understood."

"Good." Queen Gabrielle then looked between the pair and ordered, "You're both dismissed."

Ephiny didn't say a word and marched off.

The automaton briefly watched Ephiny go then she too headed off to get some rest. She was slightly confused why Ephiny had been so abrasive with her when she thought they were somewhat friends. Perhaps she'd erred.

Gabrielle sighed deeply and went on her way to find the Conqueror. She tried to let her temper cool off too. She just wanted today to end already.

The Conqueror was seated on the end of the bard's bedroll. She patiently waited but kept busy by pulling out the salve for her wounds. She seemed slightly stiff and had her back straight.

Gabrielle slowly lowered down until she sat cross legged in front of her friend. She received the balm and proceeded to apply it where she spotted open wounds. She remained quiet.

Xena was positioned so her back was to the half of the camp where her hoplites resided. She kept her right arm stretched out while Gabrielle applied the white ointment. She quietly inquired, "Is everything alright?"

"Mostly," the bard sadly admitted. "Ephiny laid into Seven about breaking protocol."

"That she left the camp without warning," Xena summarized. She watched Gabrielle's nod, but she further probed the topic. "What else happened?"

Gabrielle sighed and peered up at her friend. "Ephiny just made a smart remark... that's all."

"It looked like Seven was the most offended."

The queen had a puzzled look, but she continued her treatment on the wounds. She softly explained, "It was like Seven planned to protect my honor." She shook her head at the thought. "Is she growing protective over me...?" She gazed at her friend for help.

Xena honestly considered the question then came up with a theory. "You have been protecting her since she's entered the Nation... perhaps she's returning that now." She tilted her head. "She obviously respects you."

The bard now took Xena's other arm. She dipped her two fingers into the white paste then applied it to a long, red gash on Xena's forearm. "She respects Kaylee and I... I'm not exactly sure why."

"You're both leaders... good examples... and you've both stood up to her," Xena reminded.

"You've stood up to her," the queen debated.

"And I killed her family."

Gabrielle flinched at the statement. She pretended to ignore it and mentioned, "Kaylee and I also first accepted her."

"I think there's a lot of factors," the Conqueror concluded.

The bard bobbed her head a bit. She then thought back about earlier tonight and why Xena and her were almost into an argument. She decided it was best to bring it up now. "Why don't you accept that we're  hippothoes, Xena?"

The ruler released a heavy breath because she didn't want to spiral down into a fight about it. She seriously studied her friend. "It's a story, Gabrielle... if there's any truth behind them then I'll admit I am wrong."

"How can't it by true?" Gabrielle locked eyes with her friend. "I mean look at Faolan? Do you think that a white wolf that can understand Greek is just a normal occurrence? Or that somebody like Seven of Nine is normal?" She dropped her hands to her lap in frustration. "They're real... so how does that make the hippothoe history a story?"

"There is no proof of it," Xena reminded.

"As if you, Yakut, and I stopping Seven wasn't proof enough?" Gabrielle waited for a response, but she could tell Xena would hold her silence. She then leaned in and sharply explained, "I went to the fallen temple just before the Battle of the Fates... something happened out there to me."

Xena gradually inclined her right eyebrow and waited for the story.

"I went the night before the battle. I had to tuck away Andra's blacksmith hammer. There were three Amazons with me too." Gabrielle nibbled on her lower lip, but she honestly told, "We heard a woman's voice speaking in Ancient Greek, Xena. The only reason I knew it was the language was because you taught me bits and pieces of it. She was calling my ancient name... Gavrila."

Xena lifted her chin slightly but still listened.

"I went up onto the temple ruins... vines came out of the woods and formed a woman. The next thing I know, I'm standing in the middle of temple and Gaia is in front of me."

The Conqueror shook her head and argued, "How do you know it wasn't an illusion?"

Gabrielle sighed heavily but answered, "The three Amazons saw it too."

Xena inhaled deeply then slowly released it. She questioned, "And what did Gaia say?"

"She told me I may die during the battle, but that you, Yakut, and I could help Seven." Gabrielle paused and studied her friend's blue eyes. "She revealed that Seven is a hippothoe and that's why she survived Ares and Hephaestus's experiment." She shook her head and stated, "I have no reason to not believe what happened that night... or what she told me."

The Conqueror released a heavy breath that obviously showed her chest falling.

Gabrielle had a concerned look and asked, "What is it, really, Xena?"

"You haven't forgotten the fact that I have a past history with the Amazons, right?" the ruler chided

"Xena-"

"I'm not an Amazon," the ruler sharply reminded. "Perhaps I was for a couple of moons... but I'm not now."

Gabrielle bowed her head slightly and studied the wood jar of salve in her hand. She peered up and whispered, "I understand... but if you're a hippothoe then you're an Amazon."

Xena glanced away for a beat then asked, "Can we let this go, for tonight?"

The bard accepted and took more balm from the jar. She continued her work in silence.

The ruler captured her friend's hand into hers. She found curious green eyes on her, but she said nothing that her features already spoke.

Gabrielle softened some and double squeezed the ruler's larger hand. She use to do a double-squeeze when they were kids; it was her physical way of telling Xena she loved her.

Xena tenderly smiled at the affection and memory behind it. She returned the double-squeeze before she let go. "We need to get some rest." She leaned forward and sucked in a sharp breath but she quickly recovered. "Here." She pulled the bucket of cold water closer and took a rag out from it.

The Amazon understood and propped up her injured leg.

"Lay down first," Xena instructed.

Gabrielle first decided to remove some of her jewelery and her attached sword. An odd thought struck her that her kidnappers never took it from her. She cleared away the thought and laid down in her bedroll.

The Conqueror got off the bedroll but knelt beside. She pushed the furs away from Gabrielle's left leg and proceeded to wrap the swollen ankle with the cold, wet cloth. "This should help subside the swelling tonight." She adjusted the furs so they covered much of Gabrielle's leg but still left the injured ankle exposed to the chilly night. She figured between the cold wrap and evening it would calm the injury.

"Xena?"

The Conqueror turned her head to the right and lifted her eyebrow at her friend.

"I'm sorry about earlier... about getting into an argument with you after what happened tonight."

Xena sighed and promised, "It's alright."

Gabrielle revealed her hand from under the furs. She touched the ruler's covered knee. "I shouldn't have egged you on... you were still cooling off."

The Conqueror smirked. "You're not the first." She patted Gabrielle's hand. "Get some rest." She then rose up and seemed much taller from Gabrielle's perspective. "Goodnight." She headed off without another word. In her right hand, she had the medical supplies.

Gabrielle watched her friend go. She sighed heavily. She almost started to turnover to her side, but she groaned at the realization that the wrap on her leg offered no help. She hated sleeping on her back yet had little choice otherwise. Tonight would be an uncomfortable night.

Gabrielle closed her eyes, but she still thought heavily about tonight. She had many questions about Seven of Nine and about her attackers. She tried to think of the different ways King Cortese knew that she was important to Xena. She feared that perhaps it was becoming common knowledge throughout Greece. And what if Xena's enemies gained this knowledge?

It heavily sunk into Gabrielle that her life would always be endanger. Her life or death was also the fine line between Xena being either the Warrior Princess or the Destroyer of Nations. She darkly recalled all the men's fates tonight who attacked her and Xena. The heavy truth settled deep into Gabrielle's mind.

 

**To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 8

 

 

**Chapter 8**

Queen Gabrielle gently tugged on Torqueo's reins, and they came to a slow stop before the woods.

"We should go in by foot."

Gabrielle turned her head to the shaman at her right side. She considered the suggestion and looked to the Conqueror for agreement.

The Conqueror scanned the woods that were vaguely familiar to her. She had memories here that were from another life, to her. She came back to the present and recalled Yakut's comment. She just nodded and glanced at Gabrielle.

The bard sensed that her friend had grown uncomfortable and distant. She wouldn't have time to discuss it until her and Xena were tucked away in a hut. She twisted in her saddle and ordered, "Amazons, let's dismount and go in by foot." She, like her Amazons, climbed off their horses.

The Conqueror gave the same orders and easily swung out of her saddle. She landed on the ground with her cape noisily settling behind her. She was back in her traditional attire.

Yakut stayed in the front with the leaders. She followed the worn road past the Thrace Amazon Nation's invisible borders. She expected patrol to pick them up very shortly.

Gabrielle noted how Xena's pace grew slower. Then finally, they all stopped by a silent signal from the Conqueror. Gabrielle looked to the trees like her friend, and then she heard it, the commanding bird call.

Suddenly six Amazons dropped from the trees. They had swords out and masks concealed their faces. They stood between the large party and the rest of the way to the village.

"You've entered Amazon territory," an Amazon spoke, and she stepped out from the line. She glanced at Yakut but her expression was covered by the mask. She then deduced that the woman beside Yakut was most likely Queen Gabrielle. "Welcome to the Thrace Nation, Queen Gabrielle."

The bard felt some relief because this most likely meant that Queen Cyane had received her messages. "Thank you... we are expected then?"

The Thrace Amazon pushed back her mask and revealed her hard features. "Yes. I am Clio, Queen Gabrielle."

Yakut softly smiled at seeing Clio, who was one of the Amazons that rescued her many seasons ago from Xena's camp.

Clio then turned to the Greek ruler, who she hadn't seen since Xena disappeared from the Nation. She noted how Xena had indeed aged and actually appeared much more formidable than those many moons back. "Conqueror, Queen Cyane has extended you her welcome to the Thrace Amazon Nation. Your hoplites are welcomed to build a camp outside the walls, and you may occupy a guest hut if you wish."

The Conqueror slightly bent forward in acceptance. "Greece warms at such a welcome from Queen Cyane." She straightened up.

Clio now focused on the two leaders and offered, "I will guide you to the village." She then turned and called, "Asta, run ahead."

The Amazon, Asta, sheathed her sword then followed her orders. She was extremely fast in her run to the village. She needed to give warning that Queen Gabrielle and the Conqueror had arrived.

Clio ordered the other Amazons to return to patrol. She then guided the large party down the road to the village. "We were expecting you yesterday."

"We ran a bit behind from a break we took in Komotini," Queen Gabrielle clarified.

"I'm sure it was needed." Clio then glanced over her shoulder at the shaman. "Queen Cyane has been excited about your return, Yakut."

The shaman smiled at the news. "How does she fair?"

Clio couldn't help her smile and teased, "Better now that her blood sister has come home."

The shaman adjusted her headdress. "She can get rather moody when I'm not around."

Clio let out a low grunt of agreement. "Many are celebrating your return besides just the queen."

"How does your Nation fair?" Gabrielle broke in.

Clio slowed her pace some so that she was more between Yakut and Queen Gabrielle. "We are well. How is the Macedonia Nation? We heard word about the Battle of the Fates."

"We're recovering well from the battle," Gabrielle responded. "And our relations with the Centaurs is growing stronger each day."

Clio could not imagine the hardships between the Centaurs and Macedonia Amazons. She'd heard plenty about it, but she imagined the strong relations built up were due to Queen Gabrielle. "Queen Cyane admires your hard work with the Centaurs, Queen Gabrielle. I know she wishes to discuss them with you."

"I'd be happy to," the queen insisted. She and Yakut continued to quietly chat with Clio during the rest of the walk to the village.

The Conqueror, however, only casually listened. She never made any comment. She studied her surroundings and faded, ugly memories resurfaced. She saw Alti's face and heard Alti's heavy panting followed by groans.

"Harder," the evil shaman snarled. She had her back against the tree, but she was suddenly spun around and shoved forward into it. Next there was a strong body against her back and long fingers rammed into her. Alti clawed the tree and barely resisted her natural cries when the thrusts became rough and faster. She then huskily drew out, "Xenaaaa."

"Conqueror?"

Xena sharply returned to the present and sensed the light but burning touch on her forearm. She focused down on Gabrielle.

Gabrielle didn't verbally ask, but she worriedly studied the ruler.

The Conqueror reached over and briefly squeezed Gabrielle's hand in reassurance. She then focused on the distant gates of the village not far away.

Clio came to a stop just near the gates. She turned to the leaders. "I'll show your hoplites where they can camp."

The Conqueror nodded but turned and called, "Cyryl."

The dekadarchos came to his leader's side with his horse in tow. "Yes, my liege?"

"Clio is going to show you where camp can be made." The Conqueror hesitated but added, "Be sure to remind the hoplites about their... dignity."

Cyryl recalled the Conqueror's lecture and orders that no hoplite was allowed any sexual encounter with an Amazon, even if invited. Cyryl was also separately ordered to make sure no hoplite made any remarks about Amazons that would offend them. If something were to happen, the Conqueror made it very clear that any hoplite's damaging action or words would harm her, and she would require retribution for it. At that point, Cyryl realized his duty was much hefty than just casually minding the men.

"I will remind them," the dekadarchos promised.

The Conqueror nodded then focused back on Clio. "My dekadarchos, Cyryl, will be happy to follow you."

Clio started to head off, but she called to the shaman. "I'm sure you know the rest of the way, Yakut."

The shaman shot a smile at Clio, and she guided the thinned party the rest of the way to the gates just ahead. She noted they were starting to open for them. Yakut now grew excited at the prospect of seeing her blood sister.

The wood gates that had iron reinforcement came to a loud stop. Some dust settled back to the ground, and a few Thrace Amazons waited at the open gates. As the invited party approached, there was a single figure that formed just beyond the gates and patiently waited.

Yakut immediately recognized who it was, and she leaned closer to Gabrielle.

The Conqueror studied who it was and Yakut's next words confirmed her suspicions.

"It's Queen Cyane." Yakut had a wide smile. She missed her blood sister greatly despite she'd thoroughly enjoyed her time in the Macedonia Nation.

Queen Cyane stood proudly just beyond the gates. She had long, blond hair that reached past her shoulders, and her feathers hung from her tresses. She had her arms casually crossed over her chest and a slight lean to her left side. She was well covered by her dark leathers and furs but the bronze ornamentation starkly stood out against her clothes. She bore a brown leather headband that was stamped with a traditional Amazon design.

Queen Gabrielle came to a stop only a few paces from the other queen. She felt her chest tight, and her damp palm left a moist stamp in Torqueo's reins.

"Queen Gabrielle," Cyane drew out in a smooth voice, "Welcome to the Thrace Nation." She glanced briefly at the shaman then back at Queen Gabrielle. "I cannot offer enough appreciate for not only caring and schooling my shaman, but safely returning her here."

Gabrielle finally found her voice. "Every bit of it was my pleasure as well as my Nation's." She enjoyed the warm smile that Cyane returned.

Cyane stepped closer and held out her arm in offer.

Gabrielle kindly took it and briskly held on for assurance. She released her hold and watched Queen Cyane go to the shaman.

"You look healthy, sister." Cyane tilted her head to the right and taunted, "They fed you well... your cheeks have filled more."

Yakut flushed and chided, "I'm just aging."

"Is that what you call it?" The Thrace Queen taunted, but she stepped forward and hugged her blood sister. She didn't care for formalities with the shaman.

Yakut happily returned the hug and contently sighed afterwards. Now, she and Queen Gabriell watched Cyane go to the Conqueror.

Cyane lifted her chin some and locked eyes with the great Conqueror, who she recalled once as a dark, angry warlord. She slotted her eyes and coldly asked, "Here for my mask again?"

The Conqueror held her ground and honestly replied, "Here for your relations... and perhaps your friendship."

Queen Cyane folded her arms. "I may be able to offer relations, but nothing more."

Xena bowed her head and remained polite to the entire conversation. "Then it is more than I hoped for."

"We will see," the Thrace Queen casually remarked. She then looked to Queen Gabrielle. "I have huts prepared for you and your Amazons. It'll be two to a hut." She then looked between the Conqueror and Queen Gabrielle. "I cannot offer you each a separate hut though."

Gabrielle looked at her friend. "We can stay together."

The Conqueror merely nodded her agreement.

Cyane kind of thought so from what she inferred between rumors and messages. "I'll show you to the stables then we can go to the huts."

"Thank you," Gabrielle offered.

The group arrived at the stables and took time to untack their horses then give them fresh feed. Later, the horses would be taken to the corrals but only after they had much needed rest. One by one, the Amazons filed out of the stables with saddlebags on their shoulders. Queen Gabrielle was the only one that had her saddlebags carried for her by Ephiny because the bags' extra weight on her still healing ankle. Queen Cyane verbally gave an overview of the village, but she promised prior to dinner that everybody would have a tour. She imagined though that the travelers wanted to relax for a little while. She brought the visitors to the grouping of huts that were reserved for them.

Queen Gabrielle took over and broke up the Amazons into pairs then assigned them a hut. She made sure to place Seven of Nine with Andra just to be safe. She then allowed Solari and Ephiny together while Teresa and Adonia paired. Finally, Gabrielle paired off Gryta and Medora together since they both were fairly quiet. Next, she asked Queen Cyane if they could have a tour in two candlemarks, and Queen Cyane conceded that an Amazon would arrive by then. Quickly the Macedonia Amazons separated and went to their respective huts. That only left Queen Cyane, Yakut, the Conqueror, and Gabrielle together in a close circle.

"Have you determined how long you may be here?" Cyane inquired. "You sounded unsure in the messages."

Gabrielle glanced up at the Greek ruler but sensed she was suppose to answer. "No more than a fortnight, I would say."

Cyane nodded and warmly smiled. "We have plenty of room... you're welcomed however long, Queen Gabrielle." She became a bit more serious. "We all have much to discuss." She glanced between the Macedonia Queen and the Conqueror. "I'd like to setup some meeting times."

"That'd be great." Gabrielle leaned against her staff to help relieve some pressure from her bad ankle.

Cyane noted how the Conqueror was rather quiet, but questioningly peered up at the dark ruler.

Xena had her saddlebags in her right hand. She was stoic and revealed nothing in her face. "I concur." She kept an even tone.

"We'll discuss it later then." Queen Cyane stepped back once. "I'll have somebody come to your hut for the tour."

"Thank you." The bard flashed a warm smile.

Cyane now smiled at her blood sister. "Come on, sister." She and Yakut said goodbye to Gabrielle and the Conqueror then went on their way. Their conversation bubbled around them.

Gabrielle followed Xena to their hut, and she prepared to pick up her saddlebags that Ephiny left for her.

Xena was faster and scooped up the bags. She shoved the door open for them.

The Amazon appreciatively smiled and entered the warm hut.

The Conqueror followed and closed the door with her boot. She went to the round table off to the right and set their bags down. "Why don't you sit and rest your ankle."

"As if I wasn't on the ride all day," the bard argued.

"You still put stress on it by riding," Xena debated.

Gabrielle sighed because she couldn't argue Xena. She first leaned her staff on the wall near the door then she went to the foot of the bed. She released a content breath once she was seated on the comfortable bed. She patted the fluffy bed and commented, "Nothing like wool filling."

Xena just flashed a faint smile. She went back to rummaging through her saddlebags.

The bard tilted her head and studied her friend's stiff back. "So, what's up?"

The Conqueror glanced around her shoulder then focused on her task. "Perhaps the sky."

Gabrielle blew up some air, which caused her short bangs to rise briefly. "Xena," she warned.

The ruler pulled out the salix alba balm and came over to the bard. She squatted down, set the jar aside, and proceeded to unlace Gabrielle's boots.

Gabrielle grumbled and leaned forward once she realized she wasn't getting a response. "Xena, what's wrong?" She stretched out her right hand and tilted Xena's head back with her fingertips. "I know you."

The Conqueror's right eyebrow rose up into an arch. "Can't I have any privacy?"

Gabrielle smirked and taunted, "Do you really want me to answer that question?"

Xena huffed and moved her chin free from Gabrielle's touch. She bowed her head and pulled off the boots. Once they were set aside, she retrieved some balm and started rubbing it into Gabrielle's injured ankle.

The bard nibbled on her lower lip and debated whether to keep pressing her friend. She couldn't stop herself, rarely. "You're uncomfortable being here."

Xena kept her head slightly down while she worked the balm into Gabrielle's skin. She then quietly responded to the statement. "The last impression these women have of me was of an evil warlord... on the brink of becoming the Destroyer of Nations." She hesitated but softly added, "I was going to take Cyane's mask and kill the Nation."

"But none of that happened," Gabrielle reminded.

The ruler hesitated and peered up at her friend. "Just barely." She collected the wood jar and screwed on the cap. She climbed to her feet and went to the saddlebags. "It didn't happen only because Cyane figured it out in time. It wasn't stopped because I changed my mind."

"I don't know," Gabrielle fought, "I think it did stop because you changed your mind." She found curious blue eyes on her when Xena partially turned to her. "Yakut did free you, and you had the choice to come back with your army... destroy the Nation. But you never did that, and you went onto Sparta to begin a new way." She slid off the bed and quietly came up behind the ruler. "You've come a long way, Xena."

The Conqueror closed up the saddlebags then turned back to her friend. "But have I really?" She watched how Gabrielle tilted her head. "I still kill... I conquer. Am I not still doing the same thing and just fluffing it with honor?"

The bard sighed and gingerly touched her friend's biceps as she spoke. "You're not doing this out of anger or vengeance... and you're uniting Greece again." She carefully studied Xena's features. "You're protecting Greece before Rome takes us."

"Don't liken me to Alexander the Great, Gabrielle."

"Well he was a male," Gabrielle tried to joke, but it fell short. She felt her shoulders slump. "Xena, I know what you're doing is for Greece... for the people... it's for the Greater Good." She searched Xena's rich blue eyes and whispered, "I know the woman under all this armor. She's the woman that grew up with me, loved me, protected me, and taught me many lessons."

"Some lessons much harder than others," the ruler softly teased.

Gabrielle cracked a smile, which Xena mirrored in return. But she became serious again. "I think we both know if you were headed down the wrong path that I would be against you."

Xena partially frowned and confessed, "I worry I could be and neither of us know it... then I'm leading you with me."

"Nah," Gabrielle casually debated. She shrugged and reminded, "I'm not that naive."

"Not anymore," the ruler taunted. She smirked when Gabrielle's eyes slotted.

"Who's fault is that?" Gabrielle freed her hands and placed them on her own hips instead. "I was sweet... innocent before I met you."

Xena laughed and shook her head. "I don't think so."

The bard's jaw dropped then she poked Xena' in the chest with her right index finger. "I was a goody two shoes before you."

Xena now folded her arms over her chest. "My best friend a GTS?" She bent forward and inquired, "Ifff you were such a GTS, Gabrielle do you think we would have gotten along?" She slightly narrowed her eyes. "I can think of plenty of things that a real GTS would have never done... but you did."

Gabrielle became absolutely offended and argued, "You made me." She glowered when her friend laughed at her. "Okay so that time we pretended to be wolves and scare the... flock out of the shepherd was my idea."

Xena deeply laughed at the fond and creative memory. She then reminded, "How about the time you egged Old Lady Celena's house?"

"You... you made me!" Gabrielle growled and hotly reminded, "You said if I didn't do it that I wouldn't see you for three moons!" She became angry just at the old memory. "Then I find out you were planning to see me in fortnight anyway."

The ruler devilishly laughed at her friend. "That was so funny."

Gabrielle snarled and suddenly shoved her friend away.

Xena stumbled back a step then instantly raised her hands in a defensive manner. She had a dark smile and huskily taunted, "Oooh sly Bri can lie."

Gabrielle gritted her teeth at hearing the old taunt from her childhood. Xena's rhyming line always infuriated her and still could do it.  "I never lied."

Xena snickered then said in a light voice, "Miss Celena, Xena and I saw the boys throwing the eggs at your house. We tried to stop them but-"

"Well I wasn't going to tell her I did it!" Gabrielle fought back.

Xena laughed loudly at the bard's argument. "Gabrielle, I know you and Xena would neeever do something like that."

The bard snickered and muttered, "I did fool her pretty good."

Xena shook her head and smirked at her friend. "Good acting, GTS... no wonder you're a bard now." She smiled wickedly. "You should think about playwright too."

Gabrielle sighed deeply and asked, "Are you finished now?"

"With you?" The ruler teased, "Never."

The Amazon Queen gritted her teeth and hissed, "Mule."

"Ox," the ruler shot back.

"Pigheaded."

"Liar," Xena needled.

Gabrielle's jaw slackened, but she fired back, "Hades-raiser."

The Conqueror suddenly revealed a dark grin, and she moved fast. She scooped up the bard and hefted her over her right shoulder. All the while her ear rung with Gabrielle's scream.

"Xena, don't you dare!"

"Hang on, featherhead," The Conqueror tormented as she stepped into an open space. She quickly spun around in a circle.

"Xenaaaa!" Gabrielle clung to any and all wire armor through the cape on Xena's backside. She pasted her face against Xena's back in hopes not to see or feel the spinning. "Oh my gods!"

The Conqueror only stopped when she felt herself dizzy. She slightly stumbled but easily spread her legs just to balance them. "Maybe that was one too many."

The bard groaned deeply.

"But we know what fixes that problem," Xena brought up.

"N-n-no." Gabrielle suddenly buried her face again just as Xena started to spin the opposite direction. Then they suddenly stopped, and Xena was setting her down on her feet. Gabrielle started to tumble because she was dizzy.

Xena grabbed the small woman and lifted her into her arms. "I thought you've been walking since you were one."

The Amazon groaned and dropped her face into Xena's neck. "I hate you some times."

The Conqueror lingered over to the bedside and remarked, "It's mutual." She slid the bard into the bed and loomed above her.

Gabrielle laid down and released a shaky breath. "Why do I put up with you again?"

Xena placed her hands on the edge of the bed as she leaned down. She tilted her head and held Gabrielle's eyes. "Because you want me."

The bard developed a skeptic look. "Boy is somebody's ego inflated." She then smirked, yet she could tell Xena wasn't the least bothered.

"Hey." Xena shrugged. "You were the one waiting all these countless seasons for me to ask you on a date."

"Please," Gabrielle brushed off. "Let me know when your head is off Mount Olympus."

The Conqueror softly grinned and lowered some. She whispered, "Only you put me there every time."

Gabrielle hesitated because she realized it was a honest confession. For an instant, she knew she'd heard a romantic comment from Xena. She lifted her left hand and pressed her warm palm against Xena's cheek. "Xena, I-" She became sharply cut off by the knock at the door.

Before either ruler or queen could give a command, the door shoved open and Ephiny's head popped through the opening. By that point, the Conqueror had straightened up and became rather formal. Gabrielle though closed her eyes and her arm flopped down; she wanted to hurt the Amazon. She took a few beats to calm her temper.

"My queen, I need to speak with you."

Xena slipped her hands between her cape and back. She glanced down at the bard.

Gabrielle gathered her temper and set it aside. She carefully sat up and responded to Ephiny. "Can it wait 'til later?"

Ephiny slowly nodded. "Perhaps after the tour... or dinner," she granted.

"Is everybody settled into their huts?" the queen checked.

"Yes, we're fine... thank you." Ephiny glanced at the Conqueror then back to the queen. "I'll see you in a candlemark for the tour." She started to back out.

"Ephiny," Gabrielle softly called.

The Amazon poked her head back and waited.

"Knock next time... please."

Ephiny dropped her eye contact but replied, "I apologize." She had a slight flush to her cheeks. She quietly left and shut the door behind her.

Gabrielle waited a beat then she fell back into the bed. "I think she had her ear pressed against the door to time that so right."

Xena brought her hands back around. She slightly flinched but it went unnoticed by Gabrielle. "You and Ephiny were lovers?" she casually asked.

Gabrielle blinked then focused up on her friend. Her eyebrows drew in and almost touched.

"She watches us when we're together," the ruler clarified.

Gabrielle bit her lower lip then blinked a few times. "It was quite awhile ago."

"That doesn't mean she's past it."

The bard reached up and brushed back her bangs. "You don't have to tell me." She kept her hand in her short hair. "She was a good friend."

The Conqueror now sat down on the edge of the bed, and Gabrielle scooted over to give her more room. "What happened?"

Gabrielle rolled onto her left side and propped herself up. She leaned her head back some to look up at Xena. "Ephiny and I met at the Academy... we were roommates. We became really close, and it just kind of developed from there."

"Who left who or was it mutual?"

The queen lowered her gaze, and her face dimmed. "I broke it off. I just... I knew my heart really wasn't into it. I mean I knew I loved her and still do." She reached forward and toyed a bit with Xena's cape. "I wasn't in love, and I couldn't pretend I was."

The Conqueror faintly nodded, and she watched how Gabrielle played with her cape. "I've been down that path a few times."

Gabrielle bobbed her head and considered some of Xena's past that she knew. She then quietly asked, "Were you in love with Caesar?" She didn't dare look up.

"No," Xena easily and instantly replied. "Perhaps in love with his power... or the idea of it." She could only see Gabrielle's profile, which stayed well cloaked from emotions. She shifted her right hand to cover Gabrielle's, and she stopped Gabrielle's toying with the cape.

Gabrielle lifted her eyes to her friend, and she sadly smiled. "Sometimes I feel like I've... lost so much."

Xena tilted her head but remained quiet too.

"Then there's moments like this..." Gabrielle signaled it by turning her hand over and squeezing Xena's. "I realize how lucky I am after all." She lowered her gaze, and a gloss coated her eyes. "As much as I love my family... my mother and father, Lila... it hurts without them. I can still go on." She leaned her head back again and focused on Xena. "But I was broken when I lost you."

The Conqueror tightened her grip on her friend's hand. "I know."

Gabrielle understood that Xena felt the same way. "You think it's wrong?"

"No," Xena murmured.

The bard had a bittersweet expression clearly showing. She had no other words and just merely leaned back into the bed. She contently sighed; she also still held Xena's hand.

"Get a little bit of rest," the ruler suggested.

Gabrielle glanced over at Xena. "What you going to do?"

"I need to catch up on some scrollwork." The ruler tilted her head. "I'm not much for the scrollwork side of things but..."

"It has to be done," the bard agreed. She released Xena's hand and patted it. "If I snore, just shake me."

Xena grinned then stood up. She went over to her saddlebags and pulled out four scrolls that she took to the large, round table. She unrolled the first one, which only required her to read over it and be aware of it.

Gabrielle rolled onto her side so that she faced Xena. She already had her eyes closed, but she distantly heard Xena shuffling with the scroll's rollers. She gradually drifted into a calm sleep.

The Conqueror occasionally glanced at her friend. She finished with the scroll, rolled it up, and walked it back to her saddlebags. This time she retrieved her quill and a small inkwell. The next scroll was something she'd been waiting to read since she received it from Tracker.

The scroll contained information about Cornelio of Articia that Tracker had recorded in his findings. For several moons, Tracker and the six hoplites still in Articia were in charge of discovering the whereabouts of the Cornelio and his House. The six hoplites had yet to see Cornelio's return, and they hadn't heard any word from the village about him. But they continued to guard Cornelio's grounds.

Now that Xena had conquered the Macedon Kingdom, she held jurisdiction over Articia. She'd recalled the constable of the town and instructed him to increase his resources and time into finding out more about Cornelio. Constable Jacinto reported to Tracker, who then reported back to Xena about any news. In Tracker's latest report, he seemed to sympathize that the rumors about the Romans taking Cornelio were becoming a fact.

Xena came to the bottom of the scroll where Tracker was requesting for further resources to widen his scope. Tracker wanted to go outside of Greece borders and into Thrace since that seemed the most logical step. If the Romans indeed took Cornelio and his House then the Romans would take them due north to Macedonia Salutaris.

Xena heavily debated the outcome of such a venture. She felt that if the Romans or King Cortese had a hand in this then it was just another method to get to her through Gabrielle. It was the reason why she never revealed to Gabrielle about what happened to Cornelio. But she suspected it wouldn't be long before Gabrielle decided to visit him and find out. She inwardly cringed at the thought. She sensed most likely that Gabrielle held Cornelio in high regard because of his love and care for her and other slaves.

The Conqueror tapped her dry quill once on the signature line that required her authorization. She looked over at her sleeping friend and studied her for a beat. She sighed then dipped her quill's point into the inkwell. She pressed the inky tip into the parchment and signed her name; she only hoped this didn't mean she took the bait from the Romans.

Close to a candlemark since Gabrielle fell asleep, Xena cleaned up everything and tucked her documents away. She then placed the saddlebags on the chair she vacated then went over to the bedside closest to Gabrielle. She knew the tour would be shortly.

Gabrielle slightly stirred when she sensed something seated beside her on the bed. Then a warm hand pressed into the side of her jawline.

"Bri," Xena softly called. "Come on."

"Couple more beats," the bard muttered.

The ruler's lips upturned, and she rubbed the bard's shoulder. "Come on now... I can't handle a tour with all these Amazons alone." She heard a low chuckle from the bard.

"You think I can?"

"You've been living with them longer," the ruler teased.

"Don't remind me." Gabrielle now opened her eyes and peered up at her friend. "Get your work done?"

"Mostly." The Conqueror noticed a curious glint in the bard's eye.

"Sooo... are you sending out those scrolls or...?"

Xena chuckled and decided to explain how it worked. "If I'm away from Corinth, the capitol, then automatically a messenger system starts."

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's something I setup after I realized I needed to stay in touch with not just the army but the polis."

"Basically, you have a system arranged to have messages and scrolls delivered and taken, right?"

Xena nodded. "Even if I happen to disengage from the army, like I am now, then the messengers are given notice. They're aware of where I'm headed and follow me to my latest location."

Gabrielle now sat up at a thought that came to mind. "Isn't that a little dangerous? I mean what if somebody was trying to pinpoint your location... they could just follow the messenger trail."

The ruler grinned at the Amazon Queen's line of thought. "Yes. In that case, I would tell the messengers to disengage from my trail. Typically I would send word for them to meet me at a location... perhaps a town. It depends on the situation."

"Huh," Gabrielle muttered. She shook her head. "Talk about having the means... and drachmas to do something like that."

"It's important," the ruler reminded.

The bard puckered her lips some then curiously inquired, "Am I allowed to use your... messenger boys?"

Xena's lips curled into a deep grin. "What do you have to offer in trade?"

Gabrielle laughed and swiftly reminded, "Perhaps relations with Queen Cyane is plenty."

The Conqueror chuckled and patted her friend's thigh. "Good call." She stood up and ordered, "Come on."

"I'm movin', I'm movin'." Gabrielle collected herself and slid off the foot of the bed. She padded over to her boots, grabbed them, and pulled out a chair from the table. She sat and proceeded to get her boots on and laced.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good."

Xena nodded as she drifted into the washroom. She felt the need to clean up a bit.

Gabrielle was hunched over. "I think Yakut is happy to be home."

"How many moons was she in your Nation?" the ruler called.

Gabrielle pondered the question. "She came a fortnight before the spring equinox I would say." She finished with her boots and went to the pegboard where her sword hung and her staff waited. She first put her sword at her back. "I don't even think Yakut has covered everything from the priesthood."

"I would doubt it." Xena stood in the doorway of the washroom. She was patting her face dry with a towel after just washing it. "The shamanism has really taken over here in the Thrace Nation."

"You think that's because of Alti?" the queen checked.

Xena shook her head and went back into the washroom. She hung the towel up then came back out. She met her friend at the door. "The shaman before Alti, Ino, she knew little of the priesthood. I'd say it happened a couple of shamans before Ino."

"Huh." Gabrielle considered it a beat but grabbed the door handle. "I wonder why it was lost?"

Xena shrugged and reminded, "Why was Gaia lost to the Amazons?"

The queen didn't have an answer for either, yet she kept thinking about it as she left the hut with Xena. She and Xena joined the Amazons outside the huts and soon were headed on their tour around the busy village.

The tour lasted for almost two candlemarks, and their guide was the stratègos, Lyda, who Xena clearly recalled from her last time in the Thrace Nation. Lyda gave a generous and informative tour of the large Nation and explained some of the history. Gryta had taken mental notes, but she knew she had a moon or so to stay in the Thrace Nation and record the details. By the end of the tour, Lyda had looped everybody back to the dining hut and brought them in for dinner.

The Macedonia Amazons starkly stood out compared to their Thracian sisters because of their attire. But it was truly the Thrace Amazons that wore different attire compared to the rest of the Amazon Nations. They were the furthest from the rest and had developed some of their own customs that helped them adapt, especially to the local terrain.

And Gabrielle was every bit curious about the cuisine tonight. She noted it was indeed mainly Greek, but it had influences from the eastern cultures. She was in the foodline and came to a platter she wasn't familiar with eating. She peered up at the Conqueror.

Xena instantly understood the look. She only said, "Moussaka."

The bard grabbed the large spoon from the deep dish. She inspected the food and asked, "Eggplant?"

"Yes, mixed with lamb, tomato, and onion. It has a white sauce on top then is baked," the ruler clarified. She then softly added, "It's very good."

That's all Gabrielle needed to hear at the end. She scooped up a good helping and put it on her plate. She moved down the line. At the end of the table, she spotted the shopska salad, which she'd only had once or twice in her life. She grew excited and had enough room on her plate for the salad. Just as she set the spoon back with the plate, she noticed Queen Cyane coming up to her.

"I was going to ask if you found anything to your liking," Cyane mentioned. "But I see you're doing just fine."

Queen Gabrielle flushed and glanced at her filled plate. "I like to try new foods."

"You like food in general," Xena whispered into the bard's ear as she passed.

The bard shot a quick glower at her friend then focused back on the Thrace Queen. "Is there anywhere in particular we're to sit?"

Cyane half turned and pointed to her right. "Over there is where most of the Royal Line sits if you'll both join us." She lowered her arm to her side. "I'll show your Amazons where they can sit."

"Thank you," Gabrielle responded. She then led her and Xena to the table that Cyane had pointed out. She found two open chairs and took the one on the left. She visually checked on Xena and could tell the ruler had grown tense. She quietly sighed and hoped that the ruler wouldn't have indigestion at least. But before even her and Xena could be seated, the officers at the table rose up in respect.

"Queen Gabrielle," the stratègos greeted, "Conqueror." She held out her hand to her right. "This is my polemarchos, Olivia." Lyda then signaled the Amazon to the right of Olivia. "Next is my ilarchès, Lais."

Xena studied the ilarchès curiously. She would have been in Lais's feathers if she'd stayed in the Amazon Nation and likened it. She followed Lyda's next introduction.

"Beside Lais is our head councilor, Talia." Lyda then smiled when she came to the shaman. "Of course beside you, Queen Gabrielle is Yakut." She came to the Amazon sitting to the Conqueror's right. "Our weapons master, Tullia."

The Conqueror noted that most likely Yalenda had retired and now Tullia had taken the position.

"The head healer is Lena. And beside Lena is Nikita... she's our ambassador." Lyda now lowered her hand to her side. "Please sit everybody." She, like the rest, sat down and became comfortable at their spot.

Queen Gabrielle did not dare eat until Queen Cyane had returned. She cleared her throat and asked, "How has the Nation faired without your shaman?"

Yakut huffed and quickly answered, "Most likely well."

"That's based on opinion," Lyda argued. She spotted her queen coming and quickly commented, "Some of us get rather grouchy without their blood sister around."

"Lyda," Queen Cyane warned. She'd clearly heard the remark even from her distance. She joined the table and sat. She appreciated that the table waited for her before eating. She became comfortable and took her spoon then everybody followed her lead.

Cyane saw that Gabrielle first tried the moussaka. "How do you like it, Queen Gabrielle?"

The bard was caught off guard but promptly finished her mouthful. "It's very good. What kind of cheese is this?"

"The white sauce," the Thrace Queen described, "is a béchamel sauce. The cheese we use is sirene... we produce it here from our sheep."

Gabrielle was quite pleased with the flavor. "I may have to take some sirene back with me to my Nation."

Cyane chuckled and produced a warm smile. "I think I can arrange that." She paused from scooping some of her moussaka. "Does the Macedonia Nation specialize in any cheeses or produce?"

Gabrielle nodded once then finally replied, "We have a stellar selection of olive oils... varying qualities. Then more recently we've branched out into wine."

"Really?" Cyane was impressed. "Are you trading wine then?"

"In the last couple of seasons, yes. It's been quite profitable for us along with the oil."

The Thrace Queen considered this information then looked at her blood sister. "How did the wine taste, Yakut?"

The shaman slightly flushed as if being caught somehow. "It was... smooth and sweet."

"Does it match the Chios wine?" Cyane inquired. She had a grin and sparkle to her eyes.

Gabrielle chuckled and shook her head. "We're definitely not quite that popular. Our viticulture is improving each season, but I don't think we'll be selling our wine for two drachmas a chous in Athens anytime soon."

"Pity," Cyane argued. She still had her grin and offered, "Perhaps though your wines will fetch a fair amount of sirene cheese."

Queen Gabrielle knew a trade when she smelled it. "Indeed. I'm sure my Nation would be apt to such a trade."

"I imagine you drive a hard bargain, Queen Gabrielle." Cyane tilted her head and mentioned, "There's rumor you talked a blacksmith into your Nation many seasons back."

Gabrielle noted that military officers were keen on the topic now. "We were in dire need of one... and she inclined to come to my Nation."

Cyane chuckled at Queen Gabrielle's roundabout way of saying she did encourage the blacksmith to join the Macedonia Nation. "Well, at any rate it is a feat that we still tackle with each day." She then became a bit more serious and stated, "Other news is that your Nation has allied with Greece." She raised her filled spoon but paused and added, "It seems we're the only Amazon Nation not allied."

The bard cleared her throat then picked up her mug of wine. She knew this was her opening to a long, approaching discussion for the next days. "Yes, the Conqueror offered a fair alliance that will bring much to my Nation... economically, politically, and financially." She knew this was her chance to do some advertising for her friend. "It was an offer that I nor my council could refuse."

"Indeed," Cyane murmured. She then focused on the silent Greek ruler beside the bard. "You faired well against the Macedon Kingdom and King Cortese, Conqueror."

Xena locked her steel-blue eyes with Cyane. "Not as well as I prefer, but the kingdom is now being merged into the Greek polis."

"How do the people from the kingdom receive you?" Lyda cut in.

The Conqueror looked to the stratègos. "I am liked, fortunately."

"King Cortese was popular among his people," Lyda argued.

"He was," Gabrielle agreed. "But it was uncovered that King Cortese has two-faces."

"Was he not suppose to help during the Battle of the Fates?" Olivia questioned.

The Conqueror quickly gave an answer. "Originally, yes but I refused him. He's allied with the Romans and as Queen Gabrielle said, he is two-faced. He was planning a double-cross and assist the warlord during the battle."

"A concept you're intimate with," Lyda needled.

Xena clenched her jaw tightly.

Gabrielle's temper jumped, but she was cut short before she could remark back.

"Stratègos," Cyane cautioned. "It's not wise to insult a guest in the Nation." She had a sharp warning in her eyes for Lyda. "And do not insult me with poor representation."

"I apologize, my queen." Lyda then looked to Xena, a former Amazon from the Thrace Nation. "You have changed greatly, Conqueror since we last saw you. I apologize for my rude remark."

Xena only bowed her head in acceptance and let it go. She felt she deserved it considering her history here in the Thrace Amazon Nation.

Gabrielle slipped her right hand under the table and gently squeezed her friend's lower thigh. She really hoped the table conversation didn't ruin Xena's dinner.

Queen Cyane continued the conversation and carefully chose her words not to bring up anymore sore spots. Only occasionally was she able to get the Conqueror to speak, which she expected anyway. What she noticed was the body language and small physically communications between Queen Gabrielle and the Conqueror. She had an inkling in the back of her head now.

Eventually the dinner slowed down and Amazons were filtering out of the dining hut. Gabrielle asked the Conqueror if she was finished and ready to go. Gabrielle felt mostly mentally worn after trying to keep up and her ankle did bother her a bit. Maybe Xena was right about riding putting a strain on it. The Conqueror and Gabrielle excused themselves and decided to take care of their dishes first.

Xena felt some relief once she stepped out into the cool evening. She made it a few hundred paces from the hut then stopped and turned to Gabrielle. "I need to catch up with Cyryl before we retire for the night."

Gabrielle sympathized. "I need to check on my Amazons myself. How long do you think you may be?"

The Conqueror considered it then estimated, "About a candlemark or so."

The bard edged closer to her friend and lowered her voice. "You okay after the smartass stratègos remark?"

"I'm fine," the ruler brushed off. She then grinned despite her dim eyes. "Nothing that isn't true." She glanced off to her left and spotted Cyane and Yakut coming out together. She slightly narrowed her eyes and wondered about the heavy conversation between the two because Yakut had a distraught look.

"Yakut," Cyane started, but she stopped and faced her blood sister. "I've never asked how Xena escaped the jail because I prefer not to know." She came closer to the shaman so that she could keep her voice quieter. "I can only assume she escaped on her own accord. And if somebody helped her then I prefer not to know who." She licked her lips and studied the shaman's face. "For once, ignorance is bliss to me."

"But what if I told you-"

Cyane placed her hand over Yakut's mouth to stop her. She then removed her hand and reminded, "I do not wish to have any knowledge, Yakut." She hesitated but leaned in and whispered, "If somebody freed her then they did what I could not do... show Xena there is another purpose to her life."

Yakut sighed deeply and her shoulders remained low. "Cyane... thank you."

Cyane placed her palm against the shaman's cheek. "Thank you, sister." She then smiled and ordered, "Go get some rest. You've had a long day."

Yakut nodded then started towards Queen Gabrielle, who wasn't far away. "Goodnight, my queen."

"Goodnight, Yakut." Cyane briefly watched the shaman go to Queen Gabrielle then she glanced at the Conqueror, who was headed towards the gates alone. She suspected the ruler wanted to check on her hoplites. She sighed and went on her way to her office hut; she still had work to do.

"Queen Gabrielle," the shaman greeted.

"Hello, Yakut." The bard warmly smiled. She'd only made it a few steps and stopped again. "You must be worn out."

"I am." The shaman then inquired, "How is your ankle?"

"It's much better but still sore sometimes."

Yakut nodded but promised, "In the next days it should be fine again."

Gabrielle hoped it was true. She sensed something was on the shaman's mind so she asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Well..." Yakut sighed then reached up to adjust her headdress. "That's what I wanted to ask... about the Conqueror."

Gabrielle felt a partial frown tug at her lips. "She's okay, Yakut... a lot of this is hard for her." She pressed her lips tightly together. "But I think it'll improve each day."

"I hope so." Yakut then considered something and mentioned, "This would be much harder for her if you weren't here."

The queen bowed her head for a moment then lifted it again. "I know. I'm doing everything I can."

Yakut wistfully smiled. "I will try my best with Cyane as well." Then her smile softened. "Thank you for everything. If there's ever anything in the future you or the Macedonia Nation needs then please ask me."

"Yakut, your friendship is more than plenty." Gabrielle then softly added, "And what you did for Xena... I could never repay you. You stopped her from stepping over that edge."

"She made the choice," the shaman reminded. She then moved forward and pulled the queen into a hug. "Thank you again, Gabrielle."

The bard tightly hugged the petite shaman and whispered back, "You're welcome, my friend." She pulled away then ordered, "Go get some rest... you had a long day."

Yakut chuckled and shook her head. "Queens," she muttered and started towards her hut. "Goodnight, Gabrielle."

"See you tomorrow, Yakut." The bard watched the shaman leave then she headed back for her hut. She was looking forward to the soft bed plus her bonus was to curl up with Xena. But first, she wanted to catch up with Ephiny as she'd promised so she went to Ephiny's hut.

Ephiny emerged from the hut and went to a quiet location between the huts. She informed the queen that everybody was doing well and seemed comfortable in the Thrace Nation. She then asked, "How long do you think we'll stay here?"

Gabrielle debated it then shrugged. "I think it'll depend on how long it takes to setup the relations between the Conqueror and Cyane."

"You really think it's doable?"

The queen grinned and swore, "I know so."

Ephiny shook her head and chuckled, but she became more serious. "I wanted to talk to you about the other night."

Gabrielle raised her chin slightly because she knew what other night her friend meant.

"I was really out of line." Ephiny released a hefty sigh. "I just... I think it's hard for me more at points to see you with her." She licked her lips and honestly confessed, "You're moving on while I'm still stuck on what we had."

"Ephiny," Gabrielle tried.

"No, I know why I snapped and made that remark." Ephiny shook her head. "I guess I think you favor Seven a lot, and I related that favoritism to your relationship with Xena." She lowered her eyes to the ground. "Either way, I was wrong for what I said." She focused back on Gabrielle. "I'm sorry I said it, Gabrielle."

The bard sensed that her friend was done. She gathered her thoughts then finally spoke. "Ephiny, we've been through a lot together. You and I have... survived the Academy together."

The Amazon laughed at the verb used for the Academy. "Yes, we survived it."

Gabrielle smiled but continued her talk. "We graduated together. And I went back to the Nation with you, and you supported me through many seasons in the Nation. I can't count how many times I cried to you about Melosa."

Ephiny chuckled at the old memories.

"You never judged me about my brand either." Gabrielle nibbled on her lower lip. "You've always been there for me... even with that last fiasco with the Battle of the Fates."

Ephiny blew air out between her lips and shook her head at the memory.

"I use to regret that we ever became more than friends," Gabrielle confessed. She saw the hurt shadow across the Amazon's face. "But I stopped regretting it when I realized what we had will always be something between us. And I hope some day it will actually be the foundation to our friendship again."

Ephiny swallowed hard and reached up pushed back some of her curly locks. She dropped her hand to her side. "I won't stop loving you, Gabrielle."

"And I never have stopped loving you, Ephiny... but it's not the right love for you in that way or measure." Gabrielle shifted closer and whispered, "You'll find somebody as crazy about you as you are about them. They will be so lucky, and I'll beat them senseless with my staff you gave me if they hurt you."

Ephiny laughed and moved in for a warm hug.

Gabrielle tightly held her friend. She was relieved and calmness settled over her. She withdrew and saw the few tears on Ephiny's cheeks. She wiped them away carefully.

"How's..." Ephiny cleared her throat first and gathered herself. "How's Xena making out?"

"She's alright."

"I imagine it's hard for her," Ephiny debated. "But it's probably a lot easier than if you weren't here."

Gabrielle wondered if Ephiny hadn't spoken to Yakut about it, but she knew that wasn't the case. "It'll get easier too." She then asked, "Seven finished her punishment last night?"

"Yes," Ephiny confirmed. "I'm sure she's exhausted tonight."

"Most likely." Gabrielle then ordered, "You should get to bed, Ephiny."

"I hope you're doing the same."

"Soon." Gabrielle then leaned against her staff to help her ankle. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright." Ephiny headed towards her hut's door that was far. "Sleep well."

"You too." Gabrielle straightened up and started to Seven and Andra's hut. She wanted to catch up with the automaton. She had something itching in the back of her mind that she needed to ask Seven. After she was called to enter the hut, she stepped through the doorway and shut the door behind her.

"Good evening, sister." Andra came over to the queen and gave her a quick hug. "How'd it go with Cyane up at the table?"

Gabrielle sighed and leaned into her staff. "It was a bit tense."

"The Conqueror didn't draw her sword though," Andra jested.

"I thought I was going to," the queen argued.

The blacksmith smirked and tenderly patted her blood sister's cheek. "That's my little sister."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes but asked, "Where's Seven?"

Andra turned her head to the washroom.

The queen slightly jumped as the automaton just appeared in the doorway of the washroom.

"Good evening, Gabrielle," the stoic automaton greeted.

Gabrielle was dumbfounded because she'd never seen Seven of Nine's hair down until tonight. She composed herself. "How are you, Seven?"

"I'm oper..." Seven sighed and altered her choice of words. "I'm well."

"She's a bit tired," Andra taunted. She folded her arms and smirked at the automaton. "Those long candlemarks on being patrol these past nights have caught up to Seven."

The automaton gradually inclined her metallic eyebrow at the blacksmith. "Indeed."

Gabrielle had a slight grin, but she turned to her blood sister. "You must have slept well last night... you're relentless tonight."

The blacksmith chuckled and wiggled her eyebrows.

The bard shook her head but asked Seven, "I'd like to talk to you. Do you have some time?"

Seven of Nine nodded then went back into the washroom.

Gabrielle edged closer to the blacksmith. "How are you two making out?"

"Great." Andra shrugged and honestly added, "We get along fine."

"Good." Gabrielle's head bobbed a few times. She then straightened up when the automaton came over to her.

Seven of Nine had her hair back in a bun and pinned into place. She still had her sword on her back but she grabbed her black leather duster.

"We'll be back shortly," the queen promised to Andra.

"Yeah," Andra teased, "don't steal my tall, blue-eyed woman... you have one back in your hut."

Gabrielle let Seven go past, and she looked back at her blood sister as she closed the door. She devilishly needled, "I'm Seven's favorite anyway." She stuck out her tongue then swiftly shut the door.

Andra dropped her head back and laughed at the image of Gabrielle that would remain in her head forever.

Seven of Nine shrugged on her duster but didn't bother to button the toggles. She instead took the queen's side and walked through the huts with her.

Gabrielle now felt the chill in the night, but she tried to ignore it. "You completed all your candlemarks of patrol duty for breaking protocol?"

"Yes," Seven affirmed.

The queen nodded. She studied their surrounding area and spotted a few trees in the distance and set away from the huts. She beelined to them. "I need to ask a favor of you, Seven." She had her head low. "Perhaps it's more of a commitment than anything." She raised her head and glimpsed up at the automaton.

Seven of Nine could tell it was important and possibly private.

"First," Gabrielle started, "I think you need to understand some things before I get into what it is I need from you." She composed her thoughts and took a deep breath. "The Conqueror and I... Xena and I, we grew up together as kids. We were very close, and our relationship was constantly evolving and developing."

The automaton carefully listened to the queen. She considered where this may lead.

"After awhile, I figured out some things about Xena and how she felt about me. I realized that Xena had a very dangerous temper, and I never saw it for quite awhile. I guess I saw fragments of it, but I wasn't concerned." Gabrielle slowed down because they came under the canopy of trees. She turned to the automaton and gazed up at her. "Then I started to notice how protective she was of me. It kind of started out really small but overtime it's just progressed. And maybe I didn't help it much because I enjoyed it when I was young."

"You do not enjoy it now?" the automaton tested.

Gabrielle sighed and carefully responded, "The Amazon in me that Eponin has grown does not like it. I can handle myself. But fragments from my childhood... the kid still enjoys it. If I felt there was a threat I couldn't handle then I would fall back into wanting Xena to protect me."

Seven of Nine slowly nodded despite she didn't fully understand it, but she mostly grasped the concept.

"Xena and I have been through a lot, Seven... both together and separately. Xena thought she lost me... she thought I was dead for a long time." Gabrielle paused and watched Seven's eyes for any clues to emotions. "Now that I'm back in her life, she couldn't be happier. And I can't be any happier either. She means a great deal to me."

"I understand."

Gabrielle glanced away for a beat then back at Seven. "What my point here is that the emotions Xena has for me and the relationship her and I have built is very deep. If something were to happen to me then she will sacrifice everything and anything to have me back. And if she can't get me back then she'll focus her anger on the entire world as payment."

Seven of Nine slightly raised her chin. She held her silence though.

"It almost happened once before, Seven long after she was in Cirra. I don't exactly know why it didn't turn out worse or how Yakut managed to redirect Xena." Gabrielle started to tremble, but she wasn't sure if it was from the cold or her fears. "I worry if something were to happen to me again that Xena would finally be pushed off that ledge and never come back." She clenched her jaw tightly and tried to settle herself. She turned her head away and took a few deep breaths.

The automaton, not quite accustom to raw emotions, did her best to help. She quickly removed her duster and shifted behind the queen. She settled the leather duster over the queen's shoulders and hoped it would help. She came back in front of Gabrielle.

The bard's chilled skin immediately appreciated the warmed inside of the duster. She felt a last cold chill ripple down her spine then she settled. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and peered up at the automaton. "Somehow I need to reduce the risk that Xena will revert to her darkness again. The best way for that to be reduced is if I'm safe and alive." She clenched her jaw but loosened it as she asked, "I need your help to do that, Seven. I'm asking you to protect me with whatever means necessary."

Seven of Nine remained still and carefully thought over the queen's request and reasoning. She then asked, "As an Amazon guarding the queen?"

Gabrielle felt her stomach knot at the question, but she knew the answer. She shook her head. "No, this goes beyond just the Amazon Nation... the protocol... even the Greek polis." She gripped her staff tighter. "So many people depend on Xena... as a ruler, a leader, or an ally. If that darkness claims her again then it could change everything. I can't let that happen, and Xena has so much to offer this world."

"You believe in her goodness," Seven declared.

"I know you may not see it because of what she did, Seven."

The Amazon slipped her hands behind her back in normal habit. She was obviously weighing her choice, but she finally stated, "I will comply but only for you, Gabrielle. I do not do this for Xena."

Gabrielle felt relieved and even her shoulders lowered from the removed weight. "Thank you, Seven."

The automaton dipped her head briefly. "However this may require me to break protocol."

The queen chuckled and nodded her head. "I've been thinking about that part. If you break protocol one too many times or it's something serious then it could damage your caste." She nibbled on her lower lip then mentioned, "I've been toying with the idea of devising a subsection to the military."

Seven of Nine raised her metallic eyebrow. "Perhaps a security detail?"

"Security... guards." Queen Gabrielle puckered her lips in thought. "I wouldn't mind some kind of internal security to protect the royal line."

"It would purpose an excellent cover for me," the automaton agreed.

Gabrielle softly grinned and started to like the idea. "It would give you more mobility within the protocol sense. I'll give it some thought during the trip, and if you have any thoughts let me know."

"I will comply," the Amazon promised.

"Your... link to Xena and I will come in handy," the bard reminded.

"Indeed." Seven of Nine tilted her head. "Perhaps it is why it was made."

"Perhaps," Gabrielle murmured. She then reached for the duster on her shoulders. "Let's head back, Seven." She handed back the long duster.

The automaton accepted it and easily put it on as she walked along side the queen.

"Thank you for doing this." Gabrielle was even surprised that Seven agreed to it at all.

Seven of Nine was quiet for a beat but mentioned, "Commander Kaylee once explained to me that one's greatest enemy can become one's greatest friend." She hesitated for a moment. "I did not understand her or how that is possible. But I now understand." She gazed down at the bard. "You believed in me when I could not believe in myself. You gave me my life again, another chance, and my freedom."

The bard sadly smiled as Xena's words the other night were confirmed by the automaton.

Seven then promised, "For all that you gave back to me, I will stop at nothing to protect you."

Gabrielle bit her lower lip because she knew what the defining vow meant from the automaton. She sent a prayer to any future enemy that may try to use her against Xena. They would come to discover what lethal danger it entailed. She also realized it was the most she'd ever heard from Seven at one moment.

"I... Seven..." Gabrielle stopped and faced the automaton. She grasped Seven's right hand with hers. "Thank you so much."

Seven was unsure what to do or say, but she could always fall back on her lessons from Cliona. She politely replied, "You are welcome." But then she had the urge to softly added, "My friend."

The bard squeezed the large hand in hers, and she briefly felt the steel that was attached to Seven's skin. She let go and continued the short trip to Seven's hut. "Get some sleep, Seven. I'm sure you're exhausted after two straight nights of patrol duty."

The automaton stopped in front of the door. "It was not so much the long candlemarks that are weary." She tilted her head. "But it is the boredom I suffered from."

Gabrielle laughed unexpectedly and shook her head. "I can sympathize." She offered a warm smile and said, "I'll see you in the morning, Seven."

"Goodnight, Gabrielle." The Amazon momentarily watched the queen go then she entered her warm hut.

Gabrielle had a slow walk back to her hut. She briefly wondered if Xena was already back at their hut, and she suspected so because the chimney was smoking. She felt her smile come back, and a warm emotion filled her at the thought of her best friend waiting for her.

Slowly, Gabrielle opened the door and felt relieved when the hut's heat brushed into her. She entered the fire lit hut to find her friend seated on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Xena tilted her head back and smiled at her friend. She had one leg down and crossed while her left was propped up. She was stripped of her normal attire and only wore a black shift that had several round, silver buttons stamped into it as a design.

Gabrielle had propped her staff next to the peg board then lifted her sword off her back. She hooked it on a peg then came over to the ruler. "Hi."

Xena gave a soft smile. "Hey."

"How are the hoplites?" the bard inquired. She headed to her saddlebags and routed around for her nightshift.

"They're settled in." The Conqueror watched her friend's back. "It seems Cyane is feeling gracious as well."

"Oh?" the bard prompted.

"Mmmm." Xena leaned her head back against the footboard. "She gave my hoplites several hot dishes for dinner."

"That is nice." Gabrielle passed by the ruler and went to the washroom to change plus get cleaned up. "I'm sure they loved it."

"Mmmm," the ruler agreed. "You were gone for awhile. Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Gabrielle called from the washroom, "I just had some things to go over with Ephiny. Then I visited with Andra and Seven for a bit." She omitted her talk with Seven because she decided it was something just between her and Seven.

"How does Seven seem to be making out?"

The queen had her shift on as she came to the washroom's doorway. She leaned against the doorway and held a towel in her left hand. "I think she's doing well. I'm glad she and Andra are in the same hut."  She disappeared back into the candlelit washroom and finished up.

"They seem to get along."

"They do," Gabrielle agreed. She came back out with her sharp red outfit and set down the folded articles on the table. She then hastily unlaced her boots.

Xena climbed to her feet and went to the fire after she realized her beaten, copper kettle was shooting off steam. She grabbed the wood handle and lifted it off the small hook.

Gabrielle came over and became curious. "What's in the mugs?"

The ruler grinned and merely ordered, "Sit down, nosy."

The bard chuckled, yet she did as she was told and took a seat on the floor in Xena's earlier spot.

Xena was knelt beside the fire and poured the steaming water into the two mugs. She set the kettle aside then picked up the wood mugs gingerly. She came over to the bard and held down the left mug to her.

Gabrielle received the mug and was instantly surrounded by an interesting smell. "What is this?" She sniffed the light contents, but she couldn't figure out what was in the hot water.

The Conqueror set her mug to the side then managed to sit behind the bard.

Gabrielle scooted forward some. She was surprised that Xena wanted to be behind her, but she didn't argue it either.

"It's called tu."

The bard furrowed her eyebrows and peered into the mug. "Tu?" She knew the word wasn't Greek. "So what exactly is... tu?"

Xena chuckled and leaned forward. She had yet to retrieve her mug, which was fine because she liked her tu to brew. "It's a type of plant in Chin."

"Oh." Gabrielle cocked her head and crinkled her nose at the items floating in the mug. "So, are these plant leaves floating in here?" She peered deeper into it but not for long because of the steam.

Xena's grin just grew because of Gabrielle's reaction to the tu. "Yes." She tilted her head to the side so she could see around the bard's head. "It's a drink in Chin that I've thoroughly come to enjoy."

The queen pucked her lips some but then it occurred to her. "Did you import this here to Greece?"

The ruler grinned and explained, "Yes. I have a trade setup to bring the tu here, to me."

"Wow." Gabrielle smelled the tu again and decided it smelled quite nice. "You must really like it."

"Try it," Xena insisted. "Just be careful... it's still a bit hot."

The bard decided to give it try. She lifted the mug's rim to her lips then carefully sipped the still hot liquid. She at first wasn't sure what to make of the taste, and she kept moving her tongue around. She then cleared her throat.

The ruler chuckled because she saw the bard's twisted features from the side. "At first, it doesn't taste great but give it a few more tries, and it'll grow on you."

Gabrielle suspiciously eyed the mug. "I use to think you had good taste in things, Xena but... I'm starting to wonder now."

Xena quietly laughed, but she picked up her mug. She sipped on the hot, flavorful liquid.

"Does all tu taste like this?"

The Conqueror set her mug down then leaned forward again. "No, tu comes in many types and flavors. This particular one is called bai hao yinzhen."

Gabrielle shook her head and touched her forehead. "I'm awful at foreign language, Xena... you know that."

The ruler grinned but she continued to explain the tu. "It's the highest quality of white tu you can buy in Chin. It mainly comes from southern Chin... only picked between the spring equinox and summer solstice just before the rains."

"Hmmm." Gabrielle considered the information as she sipped on it again. She found it not as hot, and she drank more of it than last time. She realized the flavor was stronger and probably because it'd been brewing longer. "It's really not that bad." Gabrielle then asked, "So, how much would a handful of this tu cost?" The bard shook her head and elaborated, "In drachmas?"

Xena did a rough estimation in her head then replied, "About two drachmas... maybe three."

"By the gods," the queen gasped. She peered into the mug and wondered if she was drinking half a drachma now. "I may have to get the Nation to grow this stuff and sell it to you."

The Conqueror surprisingly laughed at the joke.

The bard had a silly gin, but she drank more of the expensive tu. She sensed it trail down to her belly, warm her insides, and sooth away her tension from the day. "Mmmm." She gave into another drink.

Xena developed a sly smile because she could tell that Gabrielle was enjoying the tu now. She also drank more of hers and soothed at the calming effect it had on her. She sighed contently.

Gabrielle set her almost empty mug aside then she leaned her head back against Xena's shoulder. She propped up her legs and closed her eyes.

The Conqueror had finished off her tu and put the mug down. She slid her right leg under Gabrielle's propped up ones. She then snaked her arms around the bard's warm stomach.

Gabrielle sensed Xena's head gently against hers, and she smiled. She shifted her left hand to rest on the ruler's muscular leg.

"So what did you have in mind for the Gossip Queen?"

"Tomorrow," the bard whispered. She was enjoying her current position too much.

Xena chuckled and closed her eyes just as she leaned her head against the footboard.

Gabrielle had to lean back some because Xena shifted. She sunk down a little and rolled her head to the left so that her forehead pressed into Xen's neck.

"You going to fall asleep on me?"

"Possibly," the queen muttered.

"How's the ankle?" The ruler was still concerned about it.

"Better." Gabrielle sighed deeply. "I should be okay without the ointment tonight."

Xena silently agreed. She said nothing else and instead enjoyed the quiet night that they spent together, and alone. She recalled nights like these but typically they were either in Herodotus's barn or out in the fields under the stars.

Eventually, Xena found her friend fast asleep and curled into her. She gave into getting into bed so she managed Gabrielle into her arms. She then stood up and felt the relief of being off the hardwood floor. She came to the bedside and laid Gabrielle down.

The bard finally stirred and sleepily peered up at the ruler.

"Get under the covers," Xena murmured. She reached for them and started to pull them down.

Somehow Gabrielle managed to get her lethargic body under the cool sheets. She scooted aside just as Xena crawled in behind her. She turned on her side so that she faced Xena.

The Conqueror soon found her friend curled up against her again. She slipped her right arm under Gabrielle's neck and rested her left arm across Gabrielle's waist. "Sleep well, Bri."

"Mmm... you too." Gabrielle tucked her face under Xena's chin and dozed back off.

Xena softly grinned then slowly made her way to her dreamscape as well. Despite the uncomfortable circumstance with being in the Thrace Amazon Nation, Xena couldn't think of a better way to end her day.

 

**To be continued.**


	10. Chapter 9

 

 

**Chapter 9**

"You don't have a choice, Queen Gabrielle," the heavy man growled. He grabbed her wrist and jerked her to him.

"Stop him!" Ephiny barked. She and the eight other Amazons drew swords and surged forward.

"Get them!" the same man bellowed at his soldiers. He focused on the struggling Amazon Queen. He grabbed the dagger at his side just as his men ran past him. "I need shackles! Such a feisty slave now," he joked to the Amazon Queen.

"I will not go with you," Gabrielle hissed. She slugged him, which did little to help the situation.

"You're a slave, girl... these feathers mean nothing under the laws of Thrace," he sharply reminded. He was suddenly handed shackles from one of his soldiers. "Restrain her."

"No," Gabrielle begged but her arms were yanked behind her back. Next the cool iron locked around her wrists. "No!" She already felt the iron bite into her wrists like it'd never left her. "Please no, Hecht." Her tears appeared down her cheeks.

Hecht, the slaver, merely smiled ruthlessly at his former slave. "Your head will fetch me a fine price, Queen Gabrielle." He was overjoyed after he learned his former slave had become an Amazon Queen. "Take her to the wagon," he ordered.

Gabrielle was forced by the soldier behind her. She still struggled but yelled, "Xenaaaa!"

"Gabrielle, wake up... come on," Xena's voices urged.

The Amazon Queen sharply came out of the nightmare and struggled to get the blankets off her hot body. "Xena?" she demanded. She reached for her friend.

"I'm right here," the Conqueror promised. She helped shove aside the blankets then she pushed Gabrielle back down. Then she followed an old habit that she knew her friend always needed after a nightmare. She positioned her long, larger body over top of Gabrielle. Her body lightly pressed into Gabrielle's smaller frame, and Xena cocooned the bard.

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Xena and buried her face into Xena's neck. The terror she felt at being taken back into slavery consumed her, and she started to cry.

"You're okay," Xena softly promised, "You're safe."

The bard shifted her hand to Xena's neck. She tried to settle down.

"I'm here, Gabrielle." Xena kissed her friend's temple.

Gabrielle swallowed her emotions down and took a few deep breaths. She started to gain control again and after a moment, she lowered her head back into the pillow. She found worried blue eyes studying her. "Thank you," she sincerely whispered.

Xena slightly shook her head in dispute for a thank you.

Gabrielle closed her eyes for a beat and pushed her head back into the pillow. She seemed to have control of the last bit of her emotions. "I hate those dreams," she muttered and focused back on Xena.

The ruler merely arched an eyebrow.

The bard had her left arm around Xena's back while she freed her right hand and clung to Xena's bicep. "I have dreams about going back into slavery... that Hecht finds me. Or somebody figures out I'm a branded slave, and I'm arrested and taken back to Hecht." She sighed deeply. "I haven't had one in quite awhile."

"You think something triggered it?"

Gabrielle developed thin lips as she considered it then it occurred to her. "I think when those men tied me up the other night." She lowered her eye contact some and stared at Xena's shoulder. "I just froze too... I should have been able to stop them or at least slow them down."

"It happens to all of us," Xena reminded.

The bard huffed and looked back at Xena. "Except for you."

"No," the Conqueror debated, "I was caught off guard that night. They shouldn't have gotten the jump on me like they did."

Gabrielle realized that maybe it was true because Xena had no problem dealing with them near the cave after she'd already been badly beaten. "Xena, I can't freeze up like that though... it's a heavy cost."

"Then perhaps we'll have to retrain your mind on how to react to being tied or shackled."

The bard furrowed her eyebrows and curiously studied her friend. "How...?"

"There's some methods," Xena simply stated. "I can come up with some things." She tilted her head. "You just have to be ready to do it."

Gabrielle wasn't completely sure.

Xena lowered her head down and whispered, "Think about it for awhile and decide." She kissed the bard's forehead then moved finally. She got onto her back and slightly cringed at the shot of pain in her side. She held back her groan but the pain dissipated.

Gabrielle though quickly rolled over and jarred Xena's side unexpectedly.

The Conqueror suddenly hissed at the sharp pain that exploded and jolted her body. "Gabrielle," she hotly urged.

The Amazon Queen pushed away hastily and sat up. She stared down at her friend in worry and confusion. "Xena, what's wrong?"

Xena sensed the pain fade back, and she released her held breath. "Just... be slower."

Gabrielle slotted her eyes and without warning she pressed her palm into Xena's side.

The Conqueror growled against the pain and grabbed the bard's wrist. She pulled the bard's hand away.

"Nooo," Gabrielle whispered in astonishment. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing," the ruler stated.

"Don't give me that." Gabrielle jerked her hand free. She realized what may have happened. "It's from the attack the other night, isn't it?" She shook her head. "No wonder you're riding your horse as stiff as a board." She reached for the ruler again despite she knew Xena would stop her.

Indeed the ruler grabbed Gabrielle's hand and gently held it. "It's fine... it's healing."

"Is it a cracked rib?" the bard insisted.

Xena sighed and could tell she couldn't get out of this one, especially since she never told Gabrielle. "I think they are."

"They?" the bard argued. "How many ribs?"

"Two... maybe three." Xena added a shrug.

"How many?" Gabrielle growled.

The Conqueror actually cringed at the bard's temper flaring up. She rarely saw Gabrielle mad but when it happened the aftermath could be ugly. "Three," she quietly answered.

"Three," Gabrielle repeated in a dangerous tone. "So exactly at what point were you planning to tell me?" She had a dark light to her eyes. "Perhaps never?"

"Gabrielle, it's not a big deal."

"Oh right," the bard snapped, "because my sprained ankle is a big deal compared to three cracked ribs."

"I don't need my hoplites to find out," the ruler rationalized.

Gabrielle became dumbfounded but sharply reminded, "I am not a hoplite. I'm your best friend." She was beyond herself and suddenly tossed the blankets off. She got out of bed and went to the saddlebags while loudly stating, "Of all the stubborn, pigheaded tricks to pull."

Xena grinned at the bard's ranting and almost chuckled. She then spotted the bard coming for her so she hastily became serious.

"Get your shift off," Gabrielle hotly ordered. She set down a few items on the nightstand nearby. "Have you done anything for it?"

"Not really," Xena confessed. She was upright and taking the shift off carefully.

"Amazing," the queen muttered in annoyance. She then caught her breath once Xena had the shift off and set aside.

The Conqueror wore nothing now and charmingly waited for her next command.

Gabrielle came out of it. "Roll onto your good side."

"Well," Xena started, "that depends on how you define good side."

"Xena," the bard warned. She then laughed but with anger.

"Did you think they just decided to only kick me on my right side and not my left?"

Gabrielle growled and snapped, "Rollover before I hurt you."

The Conqueror smirked but she rolled to her left and now faced Gabrielle. She became quiet.

The Amazon Queen gingerly rubbed the salix alba balm into Xena's skin in hopes it'd sooth the pain for tonight. She then did the same for Xena's other side. Finally, she had Xena sit up, and she wrapped up Xena's ribs to keep them from being jostled and added firm support.

Xena put on her black shift after Gabrielle went back to the saddlebags. She adjusted it some and noticed that the pain had subsided already.

The bard came back over to Xena's side of the bed. "Scoot over. I'll sleep on this side."

The Conqueror had a soft smile, but she made room and took Gabrielle's half now. She settled back down and found the bard snuggled up to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Gabrielle rested her head on the ruler's shoulder. "I worry about you as much as you worry about me."

"I know," Xena murmured. "Get some more rest... dawn isn't far."

"You too." Gabrielle rubbed her palm over Xena's chest. She settled down and easily found a more pleasant dreamscape than earlier.

The Conqueror relaxed and soon followed Gabrielle's example. She would wake up to a less painful morning than the past couple of days.

A few candlemarks after dawn, the Macedonian Amazons started to rise. Ephiny had to get her hut mate to wake up because Solari always kept bizarre candlemarks at night. Eventually, Ephiny and Solari were ready and decided to get breakfast first thing. They attached their swords to their backs then quietly left the hut together.

Solari let out a low yawn then combed her hair back. She inhaled the crisp morning air. "You think we'll be busy today?"

"I'm not sure what Gabrielle has in mind," Ephiny confessed. She came past a hut and spotted Gabrielle coming out of her hut. She was about to hollrt good morning, but Gabrielle was shaking her fist at the open door then proceeded to yell.

"You're the most pigheaded woman on this earth!" Gabrielle hotly cried.

Ephiny came to a quick stop and glanced at Solari then back at the queen, who was yelling at the Conqueror.

Solari's jaw loosened but couldn't help but listen in on Gabrielle.

"Oh right... sure!" Gabrielle gave a harsh laugh then fired back, "At least I didn't get the crap kicked out of me the other night."

The Conqueror appeared out of the hut, and she wore her usual ruler attire. Her cape fluttered behind her as she stood toe-to-toe with the Amazon Queen. She easily towered over the petite bard. "I saved your life," she snarled.

"No, if I recall right," Gabrielle hotly debated, "it was Seven."

Xena laughed then quickly growled, "Then I think you're better off with her than me."

"Was that an offer," Gabrielle snapped.

"See if I care when you figure out you want me again." The Conqueror had enough and went back into the hut. She slammed the door.

"Sore loser!" The queen shouted at the door. She shook her head then turned around to find Ephiny and Solari staring at her. She sighed and approached them.

"Uh... good morning," Solari hesitantly offered.

Gabrielle looked from Solari to Ephiny and noted Ephiny's wide-eye stare. "What?"

Ephiny cleared her throat and held up her hands. "Nothing." She dropped her hands and asked, "Breakfast?"

"I'd love some," the queen agreed. "Getting into fights with that... that ogre makes me hungry." She started the walk to the dining hut.

Solari and Ephiny hastened to join the queen, but they exchanged looks real quick. Solari though decided to be the bold one.

"Is everything alright?"

Gabrielle glanced at Solari then sighed heavily. "The Conqueror is just being a regular... well..." She grumbled and honestly stated, "She can be a real ass."

Ephiny brushed back some of her curly locks at hearing this news. "What happened?"

The queen shifted her grip on her staff. "She's competitive all the time... we get into dumb fights about who's better at what. I brought up the attack from the other night, and she said the reason I was kidnapped was because I froze. And if I hadn't frozen then I'd never been kidnapped, and she wouldn't have had to save me." She sputtered then asked, "Can you believe her nerve?"

Ephiny was stunned.

Solari blinked a few times and was beside herself.

"She's arrogant," Gabrielle declared. "She has her head up on Mount Olympus." She became less worked up and more sadden. "She wasn't this bad when we were kids. But now it's like... it's because she rules Greece and has all these skills... drachmas... power. She just thinks she's a goddess."

Ephiny snorted and dropped her hand finally. "Right," she chided.

Solari edged closer to the queen. "She didn't seem like that earlier."

"I thought the same thing too," the bard agreed. "It's just been lately. She's rearing her ugly head, I guess." She frowned and looked at either Amazon on her side. "I don't know what to do about it."

The three Amazons continued to chat about the arrogant ruler and Gabrielle's dilemma as they went into the dining hut. Ephiny still couldn't believe her ears. However Solari was in the thick of it with the queen and tried to offer help as much as pump Gabrielle's for more juicy news. Queen Gabrielle had no problem talking to her friends about the recent ongoings that she hadn't told anybody.

After breakfast, Gabrielle excused herself and took her empty plate. She left the two Amazons alone while she rid of her dishes. Just as she came to the double doorway, she stopped short at seeing the dark ruler come through the door. She held her breath and peered up at Xena, but she lowered her head and tried to silently walk past her.

The Conqueror wasn't sympathetic and swiftly grabbed the bard's arm. She stopped the queen in her tracks and quietly asked, "You going to setup a meeting with Cyane?"

Gabrielle slowly lifted her head and met Xena's gaze. "Yes, I'm headed to her office."

"Good." Xena gazed over her friend's head and studied the two watching Amazons. "How'd it go?"

"Like a fly to shit," Gabrielle joked. She had a silly grin.

The ruler looked back at Gabrielle and contained her own grin. She double squeezed the bard's arm, affectionately. She then winked and promised, "See you later."

"See ya," the bard murmured. But she blatantly jerked her arm free then brushed past the ruler.

Xena slightly twisted around and coldly stared at the bard's back. She shook her head then went to the food line.

"I can't believe it." Ephiny leaned against the table and turned her head to Solari. "Gabrielle is crazy about Xena."

"That doesn't mean Xena is crazy about Gabrielle," Solari reminded. "Besides, it makes sense... there were hints too."

"Like what?" Ephiny debated.

Solari shrugged then argued, "Gabrielle was worried something like this would happen anyway. That Xena would be so different... changed."

Ephiny huffed and still tried to think about it more. She couldn't believe it.

Gabrielle continued her way to the administration hut and was pleased to find the guard there already.

"Good morning, Queen Gabrielle."

"Good morning." The bard then quietly asked, "Is Queen Cyane here?"

"Yes." The guard quickly opened the right door and stepped into the hut. "You want to go to the last door on the left." She pointed down the long hallway.

"Thank you." Gabrielle offered a smile then headed down the hallway. She heard the guard close the main door. She came to the last door, which was closed so she rapped on it.

"Come in," the Thrace Queen called to her unexpected visitor. She smiled warmly at seeing the young queen enter her office. "Good morning, Queen Gabrielle. How are you today?"

"Well rested," Gabrielle replied. "How are you?" She took a beat to lean her staff against the wall near the door.

"I'm good, thank you." Cyane signaled the closest chair in silent offer. "I visited with Yakut a bit last night. She spoke very highly about you and your Nation... I was pleased."

"She'll be missed in my Nation," Gabrielle confessed. "Maired, our priestess, commended to me how quickly Yakut learned and was always interested." She took a seat.

"Yakut seems to think she will have to return again to learn more." Cyane leaned back into her chair. "There seems to be a lot to the priesthood."

"There is," the bard softly spoke, "I believe there is much depth to the priesthood that most Amazons are not aware of."

Cyane found this interesting since she had little dealings with the priesthood. "Do you mean secrecy?"

"Possibly," the bard replied. "I'm not completely sure myself. But I have learned that the priestess dedicates her life not just to Artemis but to making sure her Nation survives." She lowered her eyes and murmured, "It must take a toll."

Cyane grinned and argued, "That reminds me of my caste as queen."

Gabrielle chuckled and focused back on Cyane. "Indeed."

"So how does Melosa fair now that you're in charge?" Cyane quickly noticed how Gabrielle became uneasy. She grew concerned.

"Melosa..." Gabrielle clenched her jaw then loosened. She made herself say it. "Melosa was killed."

Cyane was shocked and remained silent for a beat. She was the same age as Melosa or close to it and even rose to the queen's mask at about the same time. "During the battle?" she whispered.

"She jumped between me and the warlord, Draco, to stop him. He had a dagger."

"Gods..." Cyane slumped back in her chair. She'd heard nothing about Melosa's death, but she now realized that whatever Melosa saw in Gabrielle that it was worth dying for. She then murmured, "I suppose Melosa finally did avenge her sister's death then."

Gabrielle became confused and drew in her eyebrows at her twisted features.

Cyane merely explained, "You tried to save Terreis's life... Melosa saved you."

The bard now understood what Cyane had said earlier, and she bowed her head slightly. Perhaps it was true and maybe Melosa had some peace in the afterlife. "That's how Terreis would have wanted it."

"Melosa and I sent letters back and forth occasionally," Cyane explained. "She often mentioned you... the princess, and she knew you would be a great queen one day." She watched Gabrielle's eyes lift to her in curiosity. "But Melosa told me she would never hand you the queen's mask... that you would have to prove yourself to her and take it. She believed that if you did such then you were truly ready to be queen."

Gabrielle swallowed and tried to settle down. It became harder for her each time she heard more about Melosa. It was as if there was a completely different side of Melosa that Gabrielle never experienced or witnessed. Now Gabrielle heard this softer face to Melosa and made it all that much harder to lose Melosa.

"You should be proud to be her predecessor... she taught you well." Cyane had a tender smile for the young queen. "I envy you for having a predecessor that educated you and believed in you... wanted you to be queen someday. There are queens who work against their princess or rivals."

"I have heard," the bard murmured. She gritted her teeth just to help control her emotions. She then whispered, "Everyday as the queen I am thankful to Melosa for teaching me. She was a hard... cold teacher, but for that she made me stronger."

"And to be a queen, you must be strong... you carry your Nation on your shoulders. Even after you retire your mask, you will continue to do so." Cyane straightened up and leaned against her desk. "Once you are a queen... you will always remain as one."

Gabrielle nodded a few times. "I'm starting to see that." She then sadly smiled. "Thank you, Queen Cyane."

The Thrace Queen smiled back but slowly it turned into a grin. "You needn't call me queen, Gabrielle."

The bard chuckled and produced a deeper smile. "Very well." She straightened up a bit. "I wanted to find out if I could setup some meetings with you... perhaps with your council too. "

Cyane suspected as much, and she'd been considering her pending options with the Conqueror. To her, the relations with the Macedonian Nation were easy. But for her Nation to ally with the Conqueror was going to be hard.

"The Conqueror wants to work out relations as well."

Cyane crossed her arms on the edge of her desk. She leaned against it. "Has she told you about our history with her?"

"Yes," Gabrielle replied, "she's told me everything." She could taste Cyane's apprehension from here. She then pointed out, "I don't believe you would have invited and welcomed her here if you didn't mean something by it."

Cyane sadly smiled at the young queen's observation. "You have a point there." She became serious again. "Indeed I do welcome her here... but it is harder for my Nation. She threatened to take my mask, kill me, and finally exterminate my Nation. Or perhaps she hoped to weed out those that would follow her into battle... I suspect having Amazons in your ranks would serve well."

Gabrielle lowered her eyes but peered back up. "Those were her intentions back many seasons ago, Cyane. She's come a long way since then... I would imagine so has your Nation."

Cyane tilted her head and asked, "Have you ever ate something that didn't taste good, to you?" She lifted her chin slightly then asked, "Have you ever dared to eat it again?"

Gabrielle didn't like the context of Cyane's statement. She then recalled the tu last night that didn't taste great at first but grew on her after a few more sips. But she quickly figured out something better that Cyane could relate. "Actually yes... wine, perhaps." The bard easily spun her words. "I couldn't stand the taste of wine when I was young, but I've grown to enjoy it and find the different flavors between here and Sparta." She noted Cyane's slowly developing grin. "The Conqueror can remind me of wine... she grows finer as she ages."

The Thrace Queen now chuckled and leaned back into her chair. "Very good argument, Gabrielle." She rested her arms on the chair's arms. "They say you graduated top in your class at the Athens Academy. I can see they're just more than rumors." She then became more serious. "There were also rumors that you were entranced by the Conqueror. I can also see that's not the case."

Gabrielle sighed and explained, "The Conqueror and I grew up together... our villages were about a day's ride apart."

Cyane didn't know this about them, but it now made sense. "How long have you known each other?"

The bard sighed and did the calculations in her head. "I met her when I was almost ten summers old... but we didn't really become friends until after I was ten or so." She decided to explain more about her history with Xena in hopes it'd help Cyane. "Xena is about five more than me... she probably didn't think at first she should be seen with a nine year old."

Cyane couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

Gabrielle had a grin then she slowly lost it. "We bumped into each other a lot in Potidaea's agora because her mother would come there for breads and mainly lamb for her taverna. But Xena would just ignore me mostly."

"So why did she stop ignoring you?" Cyane probed.

"I'm not exactly sure," Gabrielle confessed, "but I think it started when she was trying to buy this wooden lamb from a merchant. I was in the same shop and overheard her bartering with him." She hesitated and noticed Cyane's soft features. "Xena isn't very good at bartering, and the merchant was taking her drachmas so I butted in and talked him down."

The Thrace Queen softly laughed and deduced, "And that was the start."

"A small one... but yes." Gabrielle didn't get into the finer details about how her friendship developed with Xena. Nor would she confess that she eventually schemed and plotted her time to be in the agora on the same day at the same time as Cyrene and Xena. She was fascinated by Xena as a child and today she admitted she still was fascinated.

Cyane studied the young queen and something was obviously on Cyane's mind. She put together her thoughts and finally spoke. "I met Xena at a very dark stage of her life, Gabrielle."

"I know," the bard whispered. "And she's very different from that person. You can't imagine who she really is, Cyane with that thick layer of armor she puts on for show." She sighed and explained, "There were very... dark, angry events that happened to her and steered her in the wrong direction. She knows what darkness she's capable of, and she knows what good she can do."

"It must be a constant struggle for her," Cyane murmured. She then narrowed her eyes some but deduced, "But I suspect having you in her life has made it easier."

"Possibly," the bard murmured.

Cyane straightened up again. "I saw that goodness in Xena when she came to my Nation. I was hesitant to let her join the Nation because I suspected she could be a warlord. But I let her join anyway."

"Why?" Gabrielle was surprised by the truth.

"Because I had hoped I could change her... show her another way or give her new purpose to her life." Cyane shook her head and became dim. "I just didn't see Alti's plans, and I should have seen it. In some regards, I blame myself for letting Alti near Xena because it was like throwing wine on the fire. I had a lot of hopes for Xena."

Gabrielle sadly smiled and argued, "She turned out pretty well afterall."

"Indeed." Cyane smiled back, but lost her smile. "I am willing to join the Conqueror."

"You're joining Greece," Gabrielle cut in. "Xena may be the ruler, but she doesn't run the polis like a kingdom."

The Thrace Queen slowly nodded then corrected, "I am willing to join Greece. My Nation will take time... the Nation is represented by the council, and they may not like it." She gave a hefty sigh but promised, "If we cannot talk them into it then I will still sign the allegiance."

Gabrielle was surprised that Cyane could do that anyway. Gabrielle never had the authority to gave over her council's head, but it sounded as if Cyane held more power than the council. She gathered herself and replied, "Xena will be relieved."

Cyane now opened the right drawer at her desk. "You will not speak to Xena about our conversation, Gabrielle. I wish for her to work for it." She was looking for something in the depths of her long drawer. "Also, I'm not fully convinced this is a good thing." She found the item she'd tucked away a long time ago. She shut the drawer and focused on the bard. "Xena owes me and my Nation a lot... she betrayed our trust, killed an Amazon, plotted against us, and escaped."

Gabrielle released a heavy breath.

Cyane came around her desk now and sat on the edge. In her hands was a dull metallic object that hadn't seen the light in some time. She turned the object over in her hands then focused on the bard. "I had to prove that Xena was a warlord... not just to my Nation but to myself. Yakut at that time was learning her two-spirit and had a vision of Xena being a warlord and saving a girl in her army's camp."

Gabrielle hadn't really heard this side of the story. So she carefully listened.

"It seemed this girl, Dasha, was raped by one of Xena's men at the time. Xena found out, killed the warrior, and took Dasha back to her village." Cyane sighed heavily and lowered her eyes to the dull object in her hand. "I had Yakut describe to one of my Amazons the girl's face she saw in the vision. I then sent a few Amazons off to find the girl with the sketch."

"Dasha confirmed that Xena was a warlord then," Gabrielle concluded.

"Yes, and I went to arrest Xena." Cyane raised her head. "We fought... Xena killed a young Amazon named Jacinth." She still remembered the Amazon's face to this day. Cyane licked her lips then swallowed. "I had defeated Xena... barely. She was taken to a jail hut and was to stand for trial. But that didn't happen because somehow she escaped."

Gabrielle remained silent and didn't offered the information she knew about Yakut freeing Xena. She wondered if Cyane had any idea or if Cyane preferred not to know.

"The next morning, Alti was missing. I had a search party sent out for her... I thought perhaps she joined Xena and her army." Cyane shook her head and quietly revealed, "I was shocked to see Alti dead."

Gabrielle bowed her head and released a shaky breath.

"As much as I hate saying this... I was thankful to see Alti's lifeless body hanging from the tree." Cyane shook her head and concluded, "I suspect Xena was the only one who could manage such a feat. And I gather she figured out the cost she would pay if she joined Alti."

"And you haven't seen Xena until now?" Gabrielle checked, and she saw Cyane's nod.

Cyane held her gaze with Gabrielle. "There is something you must understand first, Gabrielle before we work any relations with Greece... with Xena." She felt the need to explain this to Gabrielle, and it was something she never told anybody else. "Xena was to be put on trial for treason and murder. She never was... she escaped."

Gabrielle became worried and asked, "Then why haven't you arrested her now?" She knew that would be the next step.

"Because of this." Cyane lifted the bronze feather in her hand. "I removed this from Xena just before she was jailed."

Gabrielle stared in amazement at the feather, and it hit her hard. "That's Xena's feather... her caste as Amazon."

"Yes." Cyane twisted the feather's shaft between her fingers and made it spin. "I could not try her after she escaped so I did what I could under the circumstances." She lowered the feather some. "She did a service to the Nation by killing Alti. But I still had to give her some form of punishment."

"Obviously it's not something that requires punishing her now," Gabrielle pointed out.

"No." Cyane looked from the feather to Gabrielle. "I banished her... I banished her caste from my Nation." She now lowered the bronze feather to the other queen. "She may never rejoin my Nation."

Gabrielle raised her hand up but stopped short from taking the feather.

"But that's not to say she can't join another." Queen Cyane now relinquished Xena's right of caste to Queen Gabrielle. "Perhaps someday she'll wish to wear her feather again and complete her caste."

Gabrielle gingerly took the dulled feather and studied it. She was stunned at the unexpected circumstances. She looked up from the feather to the other queen. "Thank you, Cyane."

Cyane wistfully smiled at the young queen, and she offered, "I hope you can do what I could not."

"That's really up to her," Gabrielle argued. She held tightly to the metal feather in her hand. "But I will see what I can do."

"When the time is right." Cyane now stood up and went around her desk. "We can meet this afternoon after sun high. I have some work to finish up and a council meeting to attend."

"I understand," Gabrielle replied.

"You and Xena can meet me in the dining hut for lunch... that would be good."

"We'll do that," Gabrielle promised. She got up from her chair.

"See you then, Gabrielle."

The younger queen nodded then went to the door. She plucked her staff off the wall with her freehand and quietly left. She closed the door behind her then took a beat to study the dull feather in her hand. She rubbed her warm, moist thumb across the metal feather. She watched as the thin layer of green tarnish disappeared and the soft bronze shined again.

Gabrielle sadly smiled and clutched the feather tightly. She quietly strolled down the hallway and left the administration hut. She wanted tuck the feather away first then she'd find Xena. She made it back to her guest hut in no time. She went right to her saddlebags after propping her staff near the door. She hunted around in her bags for somewhere to hide the feather. She didn't want Xena happening upon it.

The queen pulled out her scroll that had her first Warrior Princess story. She untied her scroll and unrolled it some on the table. She then placed the feather down and rolled it up in the scroll. She tied up the scroll and returned it back to her bags just before Xena came through the door.

Gabrielle glanced at her friend as she closed the flap over her bags. "Hi."

"Hey," Xena softly greeted back. She came over to the bard. "Did you catch up with Cyane?"

The Amazon Queen turned to the ruler. "I did... she wants to meet with us for lunch and into the afternoon."

"Good." Xena sensed something amiss with her friend.

"Did you check in on your hoplites?" the bard inquired.

"I did." Xena slightly narrowed her eyes and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yes." Gabrielle edged closer to the Conqueror. "Everything is fine... I just had a long talk with Cyane."

"Was it good?"

The bard instinctively placed the flat of her hand against Xena's leather stomach. "It was good." She smiled up at her friend. "I think she wants to give all this a chance. I mean she's cautious, but I think she's willing."

"If she joins Greece then this will send a message to the rest of Thrace," Xena whispered.

"You think it'll help promote your image with the Dalian League?"

"I'm hoping so." The Conqueror noted Gabrielle's hand going to her side.

"How your ribs feel today?"

"Better." Xena took a deep breath then added, "The breathing is easier." She noticed how Gabrielle didn't remove her hand, which didn't bother Xena in the least. She always understood that Gabrielle talked with her hands and spoke with her touches. As kids, that had initially bothered Xena because she wasn't use to such a physical friendship, but she soon realized how much she enjoyed it and grew to crave it. Because Xena knew if Gabrielle wasn't touching her then they were failing to fully communicate and most likely Gabrielle was upset with her.

"I was thinking tonight I'd spend some time with Ephiny and Solari." Gabrielle evilly grinned and innocently added, "Get Solari to cut my hair... it is getting a bit long."

"Extremely long," the ruler taunted. She knew it was Gabrielle's cover just to stir the pot some more. "I taught you well, didn't I?"

The bard blinked a few times and innocently stated, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The Conqueror evilly chuckled and whispered, "That's my Bri."

Gabrielle softened at the endearment, and she wanted to move in closer to Xena. But she refused her desire and instead separated. She entered the washroom as a diversion and went to the wash basin. "I was debating whether to do some sparring with my Amazons. I don't need them getting soft on me."

Xena went over to the bed's foot. She sat on the corner but faced the washroom. "I need to do the same with my hoplites." She then rubbed at the back of her neck as she felt a strain. "I could do with a work out myself."

Gabrielle was done drying her face and came back out. "I can't imagine them giving you much of a work out."

The Conqueror shook her head at Gabrielle. She had a sexy smile and a sharp hue to her eyes.

Gabrielle felt her mouth was full of cotton suddenly because of Xena's look. She went to her saddlebags and distracted herself by shuffling around her things. "I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could go for a ride. Maybe take lunch with us... you know, if it's a nice day." She mentally groaned because she knew she was fumbling. She then suddenly jumped at hearing Xena's voice right behind her. She hastily spun around and gasped because she never heard Xena come up behind her. "Xena," she hissed. "You trying to scare me to death?" She covered her pound chest and took a deep breath.

"Gabrielle," Xena drew out, "what's wrong?" She had sly smile because she already knew what it was bothering her friend.

Gabrielle became annoyed and defensive. "Nothing is wrong."

"You're rambling," Xena pointed out, "that means you're covering what's really on your mind."

"I am not," the queen snapped.

"What's really on your mind?" the ruler urged.

"Xena," Gabrielle fairly warned.

"Gabrielle," the ruler huskily reminded, "I know you."

The bard slotted her eyes and challenged, "If you know me so well then tell me what's really on my mind." She instantly realized her mistake about challenging her best friend.

"Alright," Xena accepted. She didn't bother to verbally explain it, but she merely demonstrated it. She lowered her head and softly pressed her lips against Gabrielle's. She heard Gabrielle's soft whimper as she drew away.

"Xena." Gabrielle groaned and whispered, "You just can't do that."

The Conqueror had only partially withdrew but murmured, "I know." She leaned in again and this time sealed their lips together. She felt her tongue brush across Gabrielle's, and she couldn't slow the passion she felt for Gabrielle. Xena's increased fever in the kiss was matched by Gabrielle, and Xena let out a low moan.

Gabrielle broke the kiss first because she could barely breathe now. She clung to Xena and lowered her head against Xena's chest. She had to get a grip on her passions because she knew Xena wasn't truly ready.

Xena was breathing heavy herself. She slipped her arms around her friend and held her. She rested her chin lightly on Gabrielle's head and closed her eyes. It gave her a moment to gain control again.

"You know," Gabrielle spoke up after a beat, "you're a damn good kisser." She didn't elaborate on how if Xena was this great with her tongue in a kiss then she couldn't image later during sex. She tried to not let herself think about it either.

"Well," Xena considered aloud, "I think I've been well taught on what not to do."

Gabrielle laughed and lifted her head. "You know, I don't think I've ever kissed a guy."

"You kissed Ly," the ruler swiftly recalled.

"Oh please." Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "How long ago was that? And it wasn't even a kiss... I just pecked him on the lips real quick."

"It was lip to lip contact," Xena debated.

Gabrielle instantly smacked her friend's hard stomach and realized it felt like smacking a stone wall. "You're still jealous after all this time."

"I am not."

The queen leaned back and suspiciously peered up into Xena's eyes. "Sure."

"I'm not jealous of the fact you kissed him first instead of me." Xena raised an eyebrow and stated, "I knew it was only a matter of time before you were falling all over me."

"I was already falling all over you," Gabrielle informed. She moved out of Xena's hold and went to the door. She grabbed her staff and turned back to Xena. "I just figured if Ly liked me that it would be a way to... keep you in my life."

"Ooooh," Xena started up, "I see. So you were using my brother then... and to get to me."

"Please," Gabrielle brushed off. She placed her left hand on her hip. "I thought I could settle for the male version of you. It wasn't as if you and I could get married at the time... buy land and build a house... have kids and grandkids." She sighed and dropped her hand.

The Conqueror studied her best friend then asked, "And what about now?"

Gabrielle felt her jaw loosen, and she stared at Xena in shock. She slightly recovered and nervously joked, "Well we can't have kids."

Xena shrugged but argued, "But we can buy land and build the house." Then she quietly added, "And we can marry now... considering I rule Greece."

Gabrielle was speechless and stared at her friend. She opened her mouth to say something, but she wasn't sure what to say. She finally found her courage and dared, "Are you proposing?"

Xena now came over to the bard and actually nervously toyed with Gabrielle's quill necklace. "It's my dream to spend the rest of my life with you." She lowered the charm and lifted her eyes to Gabrielle's soft, green ones. "Maybe I am proposing."

Gabrielle grabbed Xena's hand with hers and whispered, "And I think you know my answer already." She squeezed Xena's hand tightly. "I tell it to you when you're really ready to ask."

Xena partially smiled and whispered, "You know me too well." She bowed her head some.

The bard sadly smiled at the truth. She lifted onto her tiptoes and brushed her lips over Xena's cheek. She then whispered into Xena's ear, "I will wait for you."

"Not long," Xena murmured back.

Gabrielle offered a smile because she knew that already. She then went to the door. "So, you never said what you thought about a ride and lunch tomorrow?" She sensed Xena on her heels.

"That's because you didn't hear me earlier."

The Amazon Queen flushed and waited for the ruler to join her side just outside the hut. "What was the answer again?"

The Conqueror had closed the door. She chuckled and repeated, "I'd love to... if it's good weather."

"Good weather... right." Gabrielle prayed it would be. "Meet me for lunch with Cyane?"

"Yes," the ruler promised. She started to separate from the queen. "I'll see you in a few candlemarks." She then hurried off towards the gates.

Gabrielle stood motionless and watched her best friend leave. She leaned into her staff and replayed their earlier conversation in the hut. She was still shocked that Xena had felt comfortable enough to bring up marriage.

The bard still studied Xena's shrinking form. She then lifted her head off her staff just as Xena looked back at her. Gabrielle couldn't help her smile, and she knew she had to get rid of it in few heartbeats when she saw Solari and Ephiny. Queen Gabrielle and her Amazons eventually joined up and went to the sparring fields that Ephiny had reserved for them. The queen quickly devised sparring plans and organized her Amazons for the practice. She could tell everybody needed it including herself.

The Conqueror did much the same beyond the gates. She started with small groups practicing amongst themselves then made two large groups. Eventually, she had her hoplites solely fight against her in groups of threes. She wrapped up the practice with pairs sparring against each other. She could tell her hoplites needed the practice, and she planned to have them repeat it tomorrow but harder than today.

Xena spent a quarter of a candlemark conversing with Cyryl. She was pleased to hear the hoplites were keeping to themselves. She then reminded Cyryl to come by her hut this evening or so. She wanted to give him her scrolls that needed to be sent out. She suspected the messenger would arrive in two to three days. Xena then headed off and hurried back towards the gates. She didn't want to be late for the lunch.

"Yes, she'll be here shortly," Gabrielle responded.

Cyane seemed pleased with the answer. "How did practice go?"

"It went well." The bard was waiting for Xena just outside the dining hut with Cyane. "Thank you for letting us use a field today."

"We have plenty of fields." The Thrace Queen then edged closer and brought up, "Who is the Amazon that is tall? She has... unusual features." Cyane wasn't sure how to say it.

"You mean Seven of Nine." Gabrielle had a slight grin.

"Seven... of Nine?" Cyane furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "That is her name?"

"Well, she goes by Seven really." Queen Gabrielle could tell the other queen was baffled so she gave in to explaining it. "It's a little complicated, but she was apart of Draco's army."

Cyane goggled at the news. "The warlord who attacked your Nation?"

"Yes." The bard then heavily sighed because she knew this would take awhile to explain. She leaned her head against her staff. "She was born in Cirra but was enslaved. I believe she was sold to a master down in Arcadia. Eventually she was freed during one of the Conqueror's campaigns."

Cyane folded her arms and inquired, "And what is on her skin? It looks... metallic."

"It's actually steel." Gabrielle noted how Cyane seemed to become more confused each time she gave more information. "Seven was... kidnapped just after she was freed from slavery. She was taken by Ares and Hephaestus, who experimented on her and changed her into an automaton." She straightened up from her staff. "She had steel injected into her bone structure. The pieces of steel you see on her skin were the injection points and that's the excess steel from the injection."

Cyane shook her head and couldn't believe what she heard from the young queen. "The gods did that to her? Why?"

"Yes," Gabrielle explained, "Ares wanted to build an army of automatons to match Xena's army. He hoped to stop her conquest of Greece."

The Thrace Queen was baffled why the God of War would want to stop conquest. "The Conqueror rejects him then?"

Queen Gabrielle nibbled on her lower lip. "I think it's a combination of things. Xena doesn't believe in following the gods or a god. She believes in her own destiny and that she can control it." She then spotted the Conqueror coming towards them, but she peered up at Cyane. "From what I understand, Ares doesn't like how Xena has conquered Greece... with honor and to bring peace."

"Hmmm." Cyane shifted her weight to her left foot. She stared at the Conqueror, who was almost upon her and Gabrielle. She merely murmured, "It sounds like he's another Alti, to me."

Gabrielle glanced at the other queen and silently repeated her statement. She rid of her concerned look just as her best friend came up to them. "Hi," she softly greeted.

"Hey," the Conqueror responded in kind. She then shifted her attention to the Thrace Queen. "Hello, Queen Cyane."

Cyane slightly dipped her head in respect then held out her hand to the open dining hut. "Care to join us for lunch, Conqueror?"

"Yes." The ruler wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

"After you, Conqueror," Gabrielle insisted, and she had a glint to her eyes.

The Conqueror suspiciously eyed her friend, but she decided not to comment, for now. She entered the hut first and sensed the queens just behind her. She went right to the food line.

"So, how did you convince Seven to join your Nation?" Cyane brought up. She picked up a plate just after Gabrielle and followed down the line.

Xena overheard the queens discussing the automaton. She didn't cut into the conversation but still listened to it. She decided she didn't need much to eat since she was wound up from practice. She kept it rather light then grabbed a mug of wine. She then waited for the two chatting queens to finish getting their plates full.

Gabrielle picked up a mug then went over to her friend. She gave the Conqueror a warm smile.

Xena didn't exactly return it because she always remained rather stoic out in public. But she had a softness to her eyes as she studied her best friend.

The bard stood still and stared at the ruler.

"Gabrielle." The Conqueror interrupted Gabrielle's drawn out stare, and she pointed off to her left with her mug. "Follow Cyane."

The Amazon Queen blushed crimson and quickly trailed after Queen Cyane, who had gone to a table. She gained her composure just as she set her plate down. She then placed her staff on the ground near her seat.

The bemused ruler casually followed them and took a seat beside Gabrielle at the round table. She became seated and took her fork just after the two queens did the same.

"Gabrielle mentioned you were training the hoplites," Cyane remarked.

"Yes," the ruler agreed.

"Leave them a little sore?" Gabrielle poked.

Xena raised an eyebrow at her friend and made no response. She turned back to the Thrace Queen. "Thank you by the way... for sending warm food to my hoplites last night."

"I take it they enjoyed it," Cyane concluded. "I figured they hadn't seen a home cooked meal in some time."

"Be careful," the ruler warned, "their bronze armor tends to become tight on them with too much good food."

Cyane was surprised by the joke, and she quickly peered up from her food. She eased a smile and noted how Xena had a smile that gingerly tugged at the corner of her lips.

Gabrielle carefully watched the exchange. She didn't feel any tension, which relieved her.

"So you finally found your new code... Conqueror?" Cyane tested.

Now Gabrielle felt the tension flood her, but she remained quiet in hopes that Xena could hold her ground.

The Conqueror held Cyane's eyes with her own. "I have."

"You know," Cyane started after she set her fork into her food. "You have always had the potential to be one of the greatest woman warriors." She tilted her head and added, "At heart, you're an Amazon... whether you believe it or not."

Gabrielle sucked in her breath and prayed this didn't blow up with Xena. She wondered if Cyane wasn't bringing this up because of their earlier conversation, and Cyane was trying to redirect Xena back to the Amazon lifestyle.

Xena was quiet for a few beats then finally stated, "It's not for me, Cyane."

The Thrace Queen eyed the ruler but argued, "You can't tell me you didn't feel some form of belonging here in the Nation."

"I was a murderer then, Cyane... how could I have belonged?" Xena had her steel blue eyes set on the queen.

"Exactly." Cyane now pointed her fork at the Conqueror. "You felt a sense of belonging then, and you were lost at the time. So think how different it would be now." She went back to her food.

"It's not for me," Xena repeated more definitely than last time.

Cyane decided to let the debate go, but she hoped she planted some seed in the Conqueror. She would leave it to Gabrielle to make it grow. She turned to the young queen. "Xena was about your age when she came here."

"Cyane," the Conqueror warned.

"Please," Cyane fired back to the ruler. "I don't think Queen Gabrielle is so naive to your past, Xena. She knows... and she's inspired by it because she sees how hard you've worked to come this far."

The Conqueror felt complimented and slapped all in a matter of two breathes. She glanced over at her best friend.

Gabrielle peered up at the ruler and showed her sympathy in her eyes. She looked back at the other queen, who continued to speak about Xena's past.

"Yakut had been taken during a skirmish with Xena's army, but at the time we only thought Borias was the warlord." Cyane glanced at the ruler, who had stopped eating and slightly pushed the plate aside. She focused back on the younger queen. "Yakut was being held in the army's camp... to be sold as a slave or so we were told. While we were working on a plan to free Yakut, Xena was busy chumming up with Yakut."

The bard had pretty much finished her lunch earlier. She set her fork on her plate and carefully listened to Cyane's side of the story.

"Xena pretended to be a hostage in Borias's army and told Yakut they'd be sold to slavery soon." Cyane folded her arms on the table. "Xena was rather clever." She slightly grinned and explained, "Just before we decided to attack, she had Borias ease patrol to encourage us to attack." She paused and looked at the ruler. "I happened to figure that out after the fact."

The Conqueror only raised an eyebrow.

"We attacked the camp," Cyane continued, "and freed Yakut and Xena. We welcomed Xena to the Nation, encouraged her to join, and once she did we started to train her. We were grooming her to be the next ilarchès, but Xena had her own plan to challenge me and take over the Nation." She hesitated and turned back to the Conqueror. "From there, I'm not completely sure what you had in mind."

"It's in the past," Xena stated.

"Mmmm." Cyane blinked and turned back to Gabrielle. "I eventually caught onto her plan because of her brief moment of empathy to save Dasha... a girl from a village that'd been kidnapped by her army."

The bard knew how tense her best friend was, but she could tell Cyane wanted to bring out the history into the open for them all.

"I arrested Xena after a fight and locked her in a jail hut." Cyane bit her lower lip. "I don't know how she escaped the jail." She then slowly shifted her gaze to the ruler and seriously asked, "Did you kill Alti?"

"Does it really matter now?" the Conqueror pressed in a slightly annoyed tone.

Cyane smirked and remarked, "I'd like to thank whoever did me a favor and saved the Nation."

Xena cocked her head slightly. "Some things are not meant to be thanked." She then asked, "Are you done your story, Cyane?"

"I think we've established the history," the Thrace Queen stated. "We can continue our discussion in my office." She looked between the guests.

Gabrielle softly cleared her throat. "That's fine with me." She questioningly peered up at her friend.

Xena just nodded then got up. She took her dirty dish.

The bard stood up just as Cyane did the same, and she grabbed her staff first. She then quietly asked, "Was that really necessary?"

Cyane had a half smile but at Gabrielle's obvious concern for Xena. "The old Xena would have argued me or lashed out." She lost her smile and focused on the dark ruler off in the distance. "I can tell now that she accepts her mistakes... takes responsibility and is trying to make up for them." She centered her attention back on the bard. "You can't imagine how good that makes me feel after everything."

Gabrielle slightly narrowed her eyes but harshly asked, "Because your lunch conversation just rubbed it in her face?" Without another word, she walked off at a fast pace.

Cyane stood still and studied the young queen's ridged back. She considered whether or not she'd been inconsiderate. If anything, she had to admit that Gabrielle had a protective streak about a Roman mile long.

Gabrielle hastily rid of her dirty dishes then went out of the dining hut to find her best friend. She discovered the ruler outside waiting for them, and she approached her friend. "Hey, you alright?"

The Conqueror didn't look at her friend but quietly answered, "I'm fine."

"Come on," the bard softly debated, "I'm the one that's 'sly Bri can lie' here." She edged closer to the ruler. "I'm sorry about Cyane."

"It's nothing that's not true." Xena slipped her hands behind her back. "It's my history here."

Gabrielle gingerly touched the ruler's taut forearm. "Maybe so but it's not like you need to be slapped along the side of the face just to be reminded."

"I don't know," the Conqueror amusingly argued, "Perhaps it's good for me."

"Xena," the bard whispered and squeezed her friend's arm. "It was a long time ago and at some point you have to let it go."

Finally Xena turned to her friend and honestly responded to the earlier statement. "Maybe someday... but not today or tomorrow... not for awhile."

Gabrielle sadly sighed and wanted badly to help correct the past, but it was all real. "As long as it's someday." She did a double-squeeze and dropped her hand just before Cyane came out of the hut. She turned to the older queen.

"You were right, Gabrielle." Queen Cyane nodded once at the young queen then focused on the Conqueror. "I apologize for my rude manner." She recalled her brief lecture to Lyda last night about bringing up the past. "It is in the past and should remain there."

"I owe the Amazons a great deal," Xena reminded.

Cyane started to move but came closer to the ruler. "A debt that can be easily repaid." She then continued on her way to the administration hut. She sensed the pair following her.

The three leaders organized in Cyane's office and started the initial discussion about the Thrace Amazon Nation joining the Greek polis. Xena outlined what it would entail for the Thrace Nation to become apart of the polis. She also explained the benefits as well as the requirements that the Nation would have to fulfill. Some of the requirements would have to be completed each Helical Rising to remain compliant.

Cyane carefully listened to it. She only asked for clarifications, and she jotted everything down so she could consider them later. She would have to think them over before she seriously started to barter the terms. She would also need to get Ambassador Nikita onboard because Nikita would have some additional duties to perform as ambassador if the Nation took on the allegiance.

Gabrielle then gave her input about the allegiance that her Nation had agreed upon. She honestly told Cyane what were the opportunities for joining the polis. She then brought up some of the shortcomings such as the fact that her Nation would have to pledge fifty Amazons to the polis's military. Luckily the fifty Amazons would only be with the polis for six moons then rotate out and a new, fresh fifty Amazons would have to follow.

The discussion continued fairly long until all parties were rather mentally spent. Gabrielle and the Conqueror finally were able to bid goodbye to the Thrace Queen and leave the office. Xena didn't provide any comment about the talks in the office. She seemed to be still mulling over it.

Gabrielle didn't want to press her friend and would wait until tonight. She instead mentioned, "I think I'm going to check on Torqueo." She then grinned and added, "Get him a couple of apples from the dining hut."

The Conqueror flashed a grin then seriously stated, "I have to meet Cyryl in our hut so I'll be there for a bit."

"I'll come by when dinner is near." Gabrielle shoved open the right door for the administration hut. She noted the guard at attention as they passed her.

Xena just nodded her agreement. She then started breaking away from the bard. "See you then."

"See ya," the bard quietly called. She glanced once at the ruler's ridged back and sighed. She continued on her way to the dining hut to get the apples. Shortly after, she was on her way to the corral where she suspected Torqueo had been moved to after a day in the stable. She came up to the wood fencing and propped up her right boot after leaning her staff against the top rail.

Gabrielle gave a sharp whistle once she spotted her horse.

Torqueo whined at hearing his mistress's call. He broke away from the other horses and trotted across the corral to her. He perked up at seeing the red, round treat in her hands.

"Hey, boy." Gabrielle leaned forward and managed a kiss to his forehead. "I got something for you." She held up the right apple and let him nibble on it.

Torqueo lifted his lips and gingerly chomped away at the tasty apple. He hadn't eaten one in some time.

The Amazon Queen carefully rotated the apple as the horse ate along. She then groaned when Torqueo's runny slobber got on her fingers. "Torqueo," she complained.

Torqueo tossed his head and huffed. He now looked towards the other apple that was just a bit too far, yet he sniffed for it.

"How are those mares out there treating you?" Gabrielle held out the next apple. "Get any dates?"

Torqueo snorted again in the middle of his munching.

"Well, if the weather tomorrow is good then I think Xena and I want to do a picnic." Gabrielle softly grinned. "I hope you're up for a ride."

Torqueo took the last of the apple and finished chewing it up. He sighed contently when his mistress ran her hand over his head and toyed with his left ear. He then raised his head because he spotted a newcomer.

Gabrielle sensed it herself so she slightly turned and eased at seeing the tall, beautiful automaton. "Afternoon, Seven."

"How are you, Gabrielle?" Seven of Nine stood a few steps from the queen. She had her legs slightly parted and her hands behind her back.

"I'm tired but good," the queen truthfully answered. She patted Torqueo then kissed him goodbye. She watched him go for a beat, but she turned around and leaned her back into the fence. She felt her sword's scarab press into her back, and she lifted her left foot to rest on the rail behind her. "How are you?"

"I am operating sufficiently." Seven noted Gabrielle cracked a grin so she amended, "I am doing... well, too."

"How are you and Andra making out in the same hut?"

"Acceptable." The automaton tilted her head then added, "Andra and I have cultivated a friendship."

"Yes, I've noticed." Gabrielle folded her arms. "I know she's been grateful for your help in the smithing hut."

Seven slightly bowed her head then focused back on the queen. "I want to speak to you about the smithing."

The queen's interests were peaked so she encouraged, "I have time now if you do."

"I do as well," Seven agreed.

"What is it you want to discuss?" the bard probed.

"I would like to continue my work in the smithing hut with Andra... indefinitely."

"Ah... I see." Gabrielle lowered her head some and studied the grass around her. She considered the size of the smithing hut, the workload in the Nation, and whether there would be enough for both Seven and Andra.

"I wish for Andra to further school me so that I may master my skills."

The queen peered up at the automaton and clarified, "You want to do an apprenticeship with Andra?"

Seven of Nine considered the question then affirmed, "Yes, that is correct."

Gabrielle nodded then straightened up a bit. "I'll have to discuss this with Andra. I also need to get Commander Kaylee's approval." She unfolded her arms and placed them behind herself on the rail. "She's under the impression you'll be serving full time in the army."

"I do wish to serve the army." The Amazon thought about it and explained, "Perhaps not full time though."

Gabrielle bobbed her head a few times as she thought about it. "I'll talk to Andra soon about it. Then when we get back to the Nation, I'll discuss it with the stratègos." She then decided to voice her opinion about it. "I think it's an excellent idea, but I am concerned there would be enough work for both you and Andra. Andra does have her busy periods and can barely keep up on demand. But she has her slow points too."

Seven slowly nodded then brought up, "That is why I believe if I took on a security role as well then my time would be spent most efficient."

The queen slightly grinned at Seven's careful thinking. "You're probably right. But before I can get you to fill such a role, you need to pass your Amazon Judgment this summer."

The automaton promised, "I will."

Gabrielle couldn't help a small chuckle. "I know, Seven." She became more serious. "Until then, we can work to detail out what this security role will be.... function, name, and who will be in it." She was about to say more but stopped short at hearing the Amazon birdcall for a visitor at the gates. But the call specified that the visitor was not friendly.

Seven of Nine turned on her heels and studied the handful of Amazons that ran towards the gates.

The queen pushed off the fence and became concerned. "I wonder what that is about." She hastily scooped up her staff and neared Seven.

"I will accompany you," the automaton stated.

Gabrielle didn't argue it and broke into a jog for the gates. Seven was right by her side as she tried to make out the shouts ahead at the gates. She slowed down once she was only a hundred paces or so from the gates.

"You have violated Amazon law by trespassing," the stratègos, Lyda, spoke up. She then barked out, "Close the gates all the way." She then directed her next words to the intruder. "You will be escorted off our lands."

"Not until I have what is mine!"

Queen Gabrielle squeezed through the crowd of Amazons and tried to get a view of the intruder. She realized it was more than one because she counted several soldiers' heads and spears. She and Seven finally came through the pool of Amazons, and Gabrielle froze just behind Commander Lyda.

Seven of Nine stood beside the queen, and she felt the queen's fearful surge. "My queen?" she quietly spoke.

"And what is it that you think is yours that the Amazons own?" Lyda coldly inquired. She stood a few steps in front of the Amazons. She had her mask on her head, her sword at her back, and she glowered at the large man in front of her.

Seven of Nine realized she would not get a response from her frozen queen.

"There is an Amazon here who belongs to me."

Commander Lyda lifted her chin at such a wild fallacy. "No woman, especially an Amazon, belongs to a man." She stepped closer and dangerous drew out, "If you do not quietly leave our lands then we will force you out."

"I will not be denied," the man snarled, and he shifted his hand to his sword hilt.

"What is this about?"

Lyda glanced to her right at finding Queen Cyane at her side. "My queen, this man lies and says he owns an Amazon."

Queen Cyane placed her hands on her hips and smirked at the leader. She'd already counted fifteen soldiers with him so she didn't feel the least bit threatened. "Even if that were the case, we would surely not hand her over."

The large man gripped his sword tighter. "You would be aiding and abetting a slave, who belongs to me. It is against Thrace laws."

The Thrace Queen was obviously amused and reminded, "The Thrace Amazon Nation does not follow Thrace laws. We are our own independent polis here and do not answer to the Thrace's polis. So take your meaningless threats and leave our lands." Queen Cyane then edged closer and hotly warned, "Before I have you thrown out on your faces."

"I will have my slave returned to me." The man withdrew his sword but didn't attack. "I want Queen Gabrielle!"

Cyane grew wide eye at hearing the young queen's name. She then realized an instant problem with having such an Amazon crowd. She already spotted Gabrielle here earlier, just off to her left.

The Thrace Amazons began to murmur Gabrielle's name and looked over at her in shock.

The leader quickly picked up on the crowd's apparent interest in one Amazon in the front. He focused on the small, blond Amazon, who was his slave that'd aged over the seasons greatly. "By the gods," he breathed and quickly came for her.

Seven of Nine quickly reacted and unsheathed her sword. She stepped in front of her queen and pointed her blade's tip at the slaver. "I will terminate you if you move any closer."

The slaver immediately halted and studied the tall Amazon's full features. He flexed on his sword's hilt but focused on the young Amazon Queen. He then slyly smiled. "Hello, Little Gabrielle."

Gabrielle was breathing heavily, and the panic was clearly on her face. "Hecht," she fearfully rasped. She prayed this was another nightmare, and she'd wake up next to Xena.

"It's been a long time," the slaver, Hecht, taunted. "And I've heard you've been a long time without a master. By law, you are to be returned to me." He then reminded, "You don't have a choice, Queen Gabrielle."

Queen Cyane quickly came over and broke into the conversation. She angrily reminded, "She is not going with you."

Hecht sharply turned his head to the Thrace Queen and snapped, "You dare jeopardize your relations with Thrace over a mere slave? I will report your actions to the polis if you do not obey the laws."

Cyane raised her chin at the idle threat.

Hecht slotted his eyes. "Are you willing to risk your Nation's trades, relations, and even safety for a slave?" He pointed his sword at Queen Gabrielle. "I wouldn't, Queen Cyane." He lowered his blade. He returned his cold gaze to his former slave. "She is without a master, and by law she is mine again."

Gabrielle started to shake her head, and she took a small step back.

Seven of Nine glanced back at her queen, but she wrapped her other hand around her hilt. She then swore to Hecht, "I will terminate you and all of your men. I do not answer to any laws."

Hecht gritted his teeth and tried one last time. "Queen Cyane, order this Amazon to step aside and hand Queen Gabrielle to me."

"Seven of Nine," Queen Cyane softly called.

Queen Gabrielle thought her heart would stop because of the furious pounding. She almost felt as if she were going to go onto her knees from weakness.

Seven of Nine slightly looked at the Thrace Queen but never lost her focus on the slaver.

"Seven of Nine," Queen Cyane softly repeated, but she now crisply ordered, "do not let this slaver or his men near Queen Gabrielle." She then called out, "Amazons, attack!"

Hecht cried out for his men to attack. He then lunged for the automaton.

Seven of Nine met him and brought her sword around to stop his swipe. She then gave a solid kick that sent him flying back into two of his men.

Gabrielle backed up again as yelling Amazons raced past her. She then stumbled on her next step and fell to the ground while her staff rolled away. She sat up just as one of Hecht's soldiers came for her. She completely froze as his sword came at her.

The automaton suddenly appeared from nowhere, and she only had enough time to shield her queen by taking the blade into her stomach. She gritted her teeth at the pain and fell to her knees.

Gabrielle sat mortified. Everything was complete chaos.

Seven watched the blade pull back out of her stomach. She quickly twisted around and brought her sword swiftly with her. She killed the soldier in a quick stroke then she turned back to Gabrielle. She got to her feet then knelt beside the queen and read the terror in the queen's eyes. She then demanded, "You must wake up, Gabrielle."

The queen fearful peered up at the automaton and found no words. She could only clutch Seven's nearest arm for reassurance. She lowered her eyes to Seven's stomach and saw the wound was almost gone and all that remained were the trails of blood. But then there was a fierce battlecry that only one warrior owned, and it forced Gabrielle to gain some focus.

"Xena," Gabrielle murmured.

"Hoplites, prepare to attack on my command," the Conqueror called out loudly over the din of fighting, "unless Hecht orders his soldiers to pull back!"

The slaver did indeed hear the Conqueror's fair warning so he cried out, "Pull back, men! Disengage!" He too backed away from his fight with Queen Cyane.

Cyane hollered, "Pull back, Amazons!" She waved her Amazons to go behind her. She still held out her sword and aimed it at the slaver, who was several paces away now with his mostly injured men.

Hecht was breathing hard, and he stared off to his left at the famous Conqueror, who stood before twenty-five of her golden hoplites. He narrowed his eyes.

The Conqueror broke away from her hoplites after giving her dekadarchos a soft order. She approached the slaver and came to a stop slightly between the slaver and Queen Cyane. "What is the cause of this, Hecht? Why are you in Amazon territory?"

The slaver lowered his sword to his side. "I'm here to reclaim my slave by lawful right." He tilted his head and encouraged, "You understand such laws, Conqueror... being a figure head in your polis."

"Indeed." The Conqueror felt her skin crawl at seeing the slaver that'd bought Gabrielle from Bracis so long ago. "But I also do not condone slavery in my Nation." She then inquired, "Who is the Amazon you claim to be the slave?"

"You know who it is, Conqueror," the slaver snapped. "And I hear the games you play."

Xena slightly grinned then her voice deepened. "Humor me, Hecht and point her out to me."

Hecht clenched his jaw, but he pointed his sword at the Amazon and stated, "Queen Gabrielle."

Gabrielle was still being protected by Seven. She stood near the front and tried not to tremble from her fear.

The Conqueror focused on her best friend, and she could easily tell that Gabrielle was absolutely scared. Xena remained composed though despite her desire to run her sword through Hecht's heart. No, she had a better, more tasteful plan in mind. She now strolled past Cyane and Hecht and made her way towards Queen Gabrielle. "Queen Gabrielle, join me?" She had her hands slipped between her back and cape.

Gabrielle seemed to work enough past her frozen demeanor, and she carefully shifted past the Amazons. She felt relieved that Seven followed her. Now she had gained some composure back simply by having Xena with her. Finally, she was able to look at Hecht.

"Were you a slave of Hecht's?" the Conqueror quietly asked. She knew the answer.

"What is the point to this?" the slaver hotly demanded.

The dark ruler sharply looked at the slaver and was about to make a remark.

"I do not deny it," Gabrielle spoke up.

The Conqueror clamped her jaw down and waited a beat because of the rise of clamor.

Finally, Queen Gabrielle felt some will return to her, and she coldly swore to Hecht, "But I will not return with you." Her words caused everybody to go silent.

"You do not have a choice!" Hecht yelled back. "You are my property!"

"I am no owns property!" Gabrielle fired back instantly.

Hecht took a step closer, but he stopped short at the Conqueror's next words.

"I wouldn't wager your life, Hecht." The Conqueror then broke away from Queen Gabrielle and slowly neared the slaver. "I admit I am in Thrace. I am here as a friendly visitor... I will obey Thrace law." She held back her grin at the low gasps. She stopped a few steps from Hecht and remained stoic.

"Then demand Queen Cyane to hand her over," Hecht urged.

"I cannot," Xena argued, "not because I am not willing to follow or enforce a law." She then slowly showed a dark grin. "But because the slave law is being obeyed here."

Hecht was losing his patience with the ruler. He opened his mouth to fight her statement.

"Queen Gabrielle is with her master," the Conqueror cut off. She then sharply added, "She is my slave."

Hecht was dumbfounded then suddenly laughed at the outright lie. "Do not insult me, Conqueror. You would never own a slave much less your friend."

Xena arched an eyebrow at how Hecht not only mentioned her and Gabrielle's friendship but how he drew it out. She focused back on her task. "I can prove otherwise."

"The only way you can prove that..." Hecht stepped closer to the ruler. "Is if you have her legal deed."

"I concur." The Conqueror now revealed her hands from inside her cape. She showed a rolled up scroll. "This will suffice then." She untied the scroll, let the bottom roller fall, and held out the scroll to the slaver. "I believe that is your signature and seal at the bottom."

Gabrielle was a mix of confusion and shock at seeing her slavery deed in her best friend's hand. She could see that it was her deed that she'd seen in Cornelio's hands last. "How could she..." She was too stunned to find any answer.

Hecht had scanned over the deed then checked the signature for a third time.

"Satisfied?" the Conqueror purred.

The slaver growled and dangerously eyed the ruler.

The Conqueror rolled up the scroll and fairly warned, "I recommend you leave Amazon lands... I believe you've broken their laws."

Queen Cyane came to the Conqueror's side, but her center of attention was on the slaver. "My Amazons will escort you." She then coldly promised, "And if you return to these lands then you will be killed at first sight."

Hecht begrudgingly sheathed his sword. He ignored Queen Cyane's threat but warned, "If she is ever without her master then I'll be there to reclaim her." He looked from Queen Cyane to the Conqueror. "Even if it's for a single heartbeat." He then turned and marched over to his men. "Let's go."

"Cyryl?" the Conqueror called.

The dekadarchos hurried over to his leader's side and waited for orders.

"Take ten hoplites and join the Amazon escort."

"Yes, my liege."

"And have the others return to camp," Xena further instructed. She quickly tied the scroll then turned to the Amazon Queen. "I apologize I was not here sooner."

Queen Cyane peered up at the ruler once but looked back at the ten Amazons that joined Lyda for the escort. She quietly replied, "I don't need any apology... but perhaps somebody else will be."

The Conqueror gazed past Cyane and studied the bard, who was staring right at her. Xena slightly cringed because she knew there was a hefty argument approaching between her and Gabrielle. She squeezed the deed tightly in her right hand and silently prayed she would survive Gabrielle's anger tonight. From this distance, Xena already sensed Gabrielle's rage mounting because Xena had hidden the truth away from Gabrielle. Xena realized there were not enough excuses in the known-world that she could conjure up to make it any easier. She would have to suffer the consequences.

 

**To be continued.**


	11. Chapter 10

 

 

**Chapter 10**

The Conqueror followed Queen Gabrielle into the hut, and she closed the door quietly. She held the door's handle tightly behind her back and didn't let go. She suddenly felt trapped in a confined space when the angry Amazon Queen turned on her.

Gabrielle gripped her staff hard and coldly whispered, "I don't even know where to begin." She glanced down at her slave deed in Xena's left hand then raised her eyes back up to the ruler. She could read that Xena had retreated into herself, but Gabrielle was too angry. "How in Hades did you get my deed from Cornelio?" She was hit by several scenarios but she verbalized, "You obviously had to go to Articia." 

Xena finally released the door's handle and braced herself for the hot fight about to erupt between her and Gabrielle. "It's complicated."

"Then you better start explaining," Gabrielle snarled. "And don't leave a thing out."

The Conqueror slightly raised her chin then prepared her explanation that wouldn't soften anything. "For a long time, I have been looking for you... I've been trying to recover the slavers' list, and Tracker finally retrieved it about a moon before I showed up at your Nation." She hesitated at Gabrielle's still cold features. "I saw your master was Cornelio of Articia so Tracker, Prostig, and I rode there right away."

The Amazon Queen shifted her hand higher on her staff, but she didn't move from her position. She rarely imposed herself on Xena, yet times like this she managed to make Xena feel shorter than her.

"Once we figured out where Cornelio lived, we went there and found his house abandoned."

Gabrielle instantly shifted from rage to worry. "What?"

"I don't know what's happened to him," Xena confessed.

"Everybody is gone?" the bard breathed. She saw Xena's nod, and she whispered, "Oh my gods..." She walked away and went over to the uncovered window. She stared out of it and thought about Cornelio and his wife, Adara. She shut her eyes at the thought of little Joseph and Mary. She gingerly touched her head, which developed a low pound to it.

The Conqueror silently laid the deed on the table then took a few steps closer to Gabrielle. But she stopped short when the Amazon Queen faced her again.

"Somebody kidnapped them?" Gabrielle demanded.

"They didn't leave on their own will," Xena merely explained.

The bard now combed her hair back and shook her head. "Who would have..."

The Conqueror understood the unfinished question. "I believe it was either the Romans or King Cortese... maybe both now." She found unclear green eyes on her. "Cornelio had a political voice in the Macedon Kingdom, Gabrielle, and I think that is a piece of it."

"And what's the other piece?"

Xena clenched her jaw for a beat then honestly replied, "That you're his slave."

Gabrielle bowed her head and almost felt like sinking to the floor. She couldn't grasp what was happening so quickly. She was angry and worried, which developed a low amount of panic in her.

"I have Tracker working on it. He's trying to find out who took Cornelio and where," Xena promised. "I also have six hoplites stationed around Cornelio's property to make sure nothing happens."

Slowly the bard lifted her head and revealed her glossy eyes. She realized, from Xena's information, that this had been going on for some time. "When were you going to tell me about all this?"

The Conqueror lowered her eye contact.

Gabrielle instantly knew what that meant; the answer was never. She fisted her free hand. "Xena, he is like a grandfather to me... everybody under his house is apart of my family." She shook her head a few times and whispered, "Cornelio helped me greatly, and he taught me that I could be a freewoman." She found blue eyes on her again, and Gabrielle simply stated, "You hid the truth from me."

Xena didn't say anything back. She just stood still and quiet.

Gabrielle neared the dark ruler. She trembled despite her voice was starkly cold. "You're not," she emphasized, "right this time." She then brushed past the ruler and went to the door. She had fingers wrapped around the handle just as she was pulled back by the Conqueror. She was shocked and realized Xena was now angry too.

"Don't walk out on me," Xena coldly advised.

Gabrielle knew Xena didn't mean it physically but in the mental sense. She understood how Xena feared that losing Gabrielle emotionally was far more dangerous than physically. But Gabrielle was too furious to focus on closing the argument. She needed space, now.

Xena had a good grip on the bard's wrist, but she didn't make it painful. She didn't show any fear about Gabrielle walking out because she'd learned to  mask her fears after so long. Instead she acted like the Conqueror and treated this situation like she held some authority over Gabrielle in hopes she'd win ground.

But Gabrielle could easily overpower her friend, and she'd learned how, quickly when they were kids. She rarely used her position unless it were moments like these. She merely shifted in closer to the tall, dark ruler, showed her sharp green eyes, and fairly yet hotly warned, "Do not try me, Xena." She waited a heartbeat then felt the hand release her wrist so Gabrielle turned and walked out of the hut.

The bard didn't bother with the door, she left it cracked open. She noted the almost set sun because of the beautiful colors painted on the clouds. She disregarded it though and mindlessly walked through the village. She had no idea where she was headed until some time she came upon the fencing for the corral.

Gabrielle lowered her staff's end into the soft ground and stared at the horses playing in the large corral. She spotted Torqueo, who was playing with a few of the mares. She remembered the day she met Torqueo at Michulus's stable when the peasants attacked, and Torqueo helped her.

Gabrielle thought about Cornelio and everybody that'd been kidnapped. Her throat went tight and a few tears started down her cheeks. She slowly closed her eyes against the sting. She tried to think about what to do now, but she recalled that Xena was already working on it.

Slowly, the faint throb in Gabrielle's ankle made itself apparent despite it didn't match Gabrielle's headache. She went over to the nearby tree and gingerly sat down in a slumped form. She set her staff off to her right and pressed her back against the tree's smooth bark. Then she propped up her legs and pulled them in closer to her body for warmth.

"Gods," she hoarsely whispered. She shoved her bangs back and held them. She stared between the fence's rails at the distant horses. "Why couldn't she just have told me?" She bowed her head some and stared at her boot tips. She finally lowered her hand from her forehead and rested her arm on her knees.

Around the bard, the dark night started to appear and bring a chill. A soft breeze had picked up too and lifted the gentle scent of mid spring. Gradually, the stars came out and made their dreamy appearance overhead, and the moon was nowhere to be seen.

Gabrielle had crossed both her arms over her knees and propped her chin on top. She just fuzzily stared at nothing because she was trying hard to calm down. She started to regret intimidating her best friend, yet she needed the space to clear her head. Most likely, Gabrielle would have said something very harsh to her friend otherwise.

Now it made sense why Gabrielle had never received any message back from Cornelio several moons ago. Gabrielle had assumed he was far too busy. She'd seriously considered going to Articia on her way back to the Nation so she could check on him. But the reality about his kidnapping made her feel sick. If it was indeed the Romans then she feared she'd never seem him alive again. What would the Romans want with Cornelio? And why must everybody end up in danger simply because they meant something to her?

Gabrielle stayed against the tree for some time. She barely moved, but her mind could not rest. She even thought about Hecht, and his unexpected arrival here in the Thrace Nation. How could he know she was here? He'd obviously been informed not only of her location but the fact she was an Amazon Queen now. What if he'd known for some time and was just waiting for the right time to lay claims to her, again? The slave shivered at the question and that frozen sensation consumed her again. It caused her to close her eyes.

Very quietly, there were soft boot steps coming up behind the Amazon Queen. Gabrielle already sensed it, and she slowly opened her eyes when the tall, dark figure squatted down in front of her. She had concerned, revealing blue eyes on her.

"I don't want to fight with you about this," Xena softly confided. She slightly swayed in her squatted position, and her elbows rested on her knees. She was at perfect eye level with her best friend. "You were right that I should have told you sooner." She hesitated but honestly added, "But whatever I do or say that has to deal with you, I do it in your best interest. You've understood that since we first met." She slightly lifted her right eyebrow. "There are things you still do not know that I did when we were kids, but I did them to protect you. They are things you do not need to know because you use trust my choices."

Gabrielle could think back to a few examples in her childhood with Xena. Instantly she considered Dan before he become Draco, and what may have happened after Toris took her to Cyrene's taverna. She never asked Xena what'd happened between them, and Gabrielle still would not ask. But one fact remained, Gabrielle never had any trouble with Dan or his friends for a long time afterwards.

"I cannot stop doing what I do best, Gabrielle," Xena confessed. "I can adjust it, but I can't just stop." She studied the hazy green orbs that looked back at her. She then whispered, "And I don't think you really want me to stop."

The bard lowered her head and buried her face into her arms. She clenched her teeth in hopes it'd block her tears, but it was useless. She shook her head at her own internal conflict. She lifted her head and looked at Xena. "I relied on you to protect me when we were young. You did it over and over until one day you couldn't do it... when it was out of your hands. My world shattered that day, Xena." She sighed and squeezed her legs tighter against her body. "I had to learn how to take care of myself, especially after mother died. Once I joined the Amazons, Eponin had to completely retrain me mentally... it took her a long time to break me. She and I honestly thought it had worked, and I felt it, Xena."

Xena clenched her jaw at seeing the bard's upset. She remained still and carefully listened.

"I have been taught to fight for what I believe in... to fight for myself and not shrink away." Gabrielle bowed her head and muttered, "I'm suppose to protect myself and others." She shut her eyes. "To have you back in my life, my old habit to fall back into you seems so easy." She raised her head and looked at Xena. "And you make it harder for me to resist the urge."

Xena slightly turned her head away once she realized she was creating a problem more than helping. She felt there was no way she could ever stop protecting Gabrielle and to stop it would inwardly kill her spirit.

"I can't ask you to stop," Gabrielle quietly agreed. "I can't ask, and I don't want to ask."

Xena focused back on her friend.

"But please find some kind of balance with me," the bard pleaded. "I have to be an Amazon and a queen to these women. I can't do those things if I keep coming to you to solve my problems and protect me." She finally lowered her legs in a crossed position. "Can we do that, please?"

The Conqueror lowered her right knee onto the ground. "I think I do need to give you room so you can take care of yourself and do things that you don't need me for."

"Xena," the bard argued.

"No," the ruler cut off. "You're a strong woman, Gabrielle. I can dampen that by not letting you handle your situations. You've always been strong willed like me, but I didn't give you the space to develop it until you joined the Amazons without me in your life."

Gabrielle softly sighed at the truth.

"Now you have, and I shouldn't take that away from you." Xena sadly smiled and explained, "The Amazons gave you what I was trying suppress in you."

"Come on," Gabrielle fought, "you pushed me to my limits all the time."

"I pushed you," Xena agreed, "but you and I both knew I'd step in between even if it was something you could have handled."

"Maybe it's my fault for never telling you no," Gabrielle concluded.

Xena tilted her head then stated, "You just did it." She then bitter sweetly smiled but affectionately messed up the bard's short hair. She took a seat on the ground next to her friend's side.

Gabrielle felt her shoulder brush against the ruler's. "You will tell me right away if something like this happens again?" She meant Cornelio's kidnapping.

"I will," Xena promised.

"Thank you." Gabrielle shifted her hand to rest on the ruler's knee. "What are we going to do?"

The Conqueror was quiet for a moment but said, "I have Tracker working on it. I worry that Cornelio's kidnapping is somehow bait for me or you... both of us."

"If the Romans took him," the bard hypothesized, "then they'll use him against us. They know I'll want everybody back alive... which means you'll be put in a rock and hard spot."

"It's not much different than Draco trying to get to you so that he could have an advantage over me."

Gabrielle shook her head at all the invisible pieces she had in her hands about the Romans. "Okay... wait. What do we know right now about the Romans?" She stared at her lap like she had the pieces there and needed to put them together for the big picture. "Legio IV Macedonica is located in Macedonia Salutaris, right?"

"Yes," Xena agreed.

"That puts them on the borders of Thrace, right?" Gabrielle licked her lips and shook her head at her thoughts. "They've been trying to influence the battle outcomes since you started your campaign for northern Greece." She now looked up at Xena. "They were funding Draco. They gave Cortese an alliance and provided him with asylum."

"Now this business with Hecht," the ruler offered.

"That attack the other night," the bard reminded. "Cornelio being kidnapped." She shook her head a few times. "They're trying every angle to get to us... to you." She peered up at the ruler. "But what's the ultimate goal?"

"Greece," Xena merely answered.

"If it's about Greece," Gabrielle argued, "then why would they not just start a war with you?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "What's the point to all this?"

"Smoke screen." Xena then tilted her head. "If I'm too focused on things like those attackers, Draco, Hecht, or Cornelio then I won't see what's really happening."

Gabrielle was silent but after a beat, she dared to ask, "What is really happening then?"

"An invasion," the Conqueror whispered. She noted the bard's confused look. "Legio IV is a distraction, Gabrielle... they were levied by Caesar." She didn't want to alarm her friend, but she knew she had to tell her. "Several other legions have been levied throughout Rome... they're marching this way. Also there are reports that the shipyards in Rome are pouring out three quadriremes per moon."

Gabrielle was dumbfounded and hastily argued, "But you told me that the Greek army rivaled Rome's."

Xena bowed her head slightly but honestly explained, "My army rivals Legio IV... easily. But the army is no where as large as all of Rome's forces."

The Amazon Queen could find no words and became horrified at the truth. She found the courage to ask, "Can they... beat you? Can they take Greece?"

Xena was silent then slowly nodded. "Greece is strong... but our numbers do not compare."

"Greece defeated Xerxes all those generations ago. He was the size of Rome then, and Greece was broken apart by the city-states." Gabrielle shook her head and argued, "How can we not stop Rome?"

"Greece has a small navy and no admiral like Themistocles, Gabrielle." Xena understood how the bard felt.

"You sound like you've already surrendered," Gabrielle stated.

"Caesar wants Greece... he means to conquer it to win Rome's favor, and he will do anything to have it."

"Xena, there has to be a way to stop him," Gabrielle demanded. Then it hit her at Caesar's plan. "He's just using you, again. He's waiting for you to rule all of Greece then he wants to defeat you. If he does then all of Greece will be his in one easy step."

"I know," the ruler softly whispered. "I'm packaging it nicely for him... I should place a bow on it for him."

Gabrielle was surprised by the sarcasm and underlining notes of self defeat. "Xena, you didn't come this far or work this hard to hand over Greece to Caesar."

"And I won't," the ruler promised. "I am working on it."

The bard prayed so and that Xena found some way to stop Caesar and Rome. She shuddered at the thought of becoming apart of Rome. To her, they were a plague slowly consuming the world at any cost. And it seemed that Caesar enjoyed fueling the hunger.

Xena then leaned in and quietly asked, "Are we done our fight?"

Gabrielle slightly grinned because Xena always asked her that as if she were in charge of it all. She lost her grin and peered up. "I'm sorry I did..." She sighed. "You know what I mean."

Xena knew that Gabrielle meant earlier before she walked out of the hut. It would be unusual for most people to figure out that despite Xena's strength, personality, and imposing character that she could submit easily to Gabrielle. But Xena, like Gabrielle, knew that Gabrielle had a hold on Xena and could always have the final-say.

"It's alright," the ruler soothed. She revealed a lopsided smile. "It just goes to show who really wears the leathers in this relationship."

Gabrielle laughed and shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Besides, I think it demonstrates you do know how to put your foot down if pushed hard enough." Now the Conqueror then raised her eyebrow in reference to her earlier question.

The bard playfully slapped her friend's muscular thigh. "Yes, we're done." But she quickly pointed a finger at the ruler. "Just don't do it again, seriously."

"Yes, Queen Gabrielle," Xena promised.

Gabrielle huffed then grabbed her staff.

"Are you hungry?" Xena started to get to her feet and felt the relief at standing up.

The bard shrugged once she was up too. "Not really." She leaned into her staff for support.

The Conqueror narrowed her eyes but deduced, "That'll change once you smell the food." She started back towards the huts. "Come on, Bri."

Gabrielle slowly walked in the direction of the dining hut. She considered whether or not they'd still be serving. She then hoped that not many Amazons were around because she really didn't want to face them. She didn't like the fact that most likely all of the Thrace Nation now knew she was a slave. And worse yet, she'd badly frozen when Hecht showed up.

Xena caught the distraught features on her friend's face. "What is it?" She became concerned when Gabrielle grabbed her arm and stopped them.

"You said you could retrain me... my reaction to being tied or shackled."

The Conqueror shifted closer so that she could talk quieter. "I can, Gabrielle... it won't be easy for you."

"I need to do it." The bard slid her hand down Xena's gauntlet until she had long fingers loosely tangled with hers. "I lost focus... my thoughts... everything today when Hecht showed up." She ran her thumb across Xena's knuckle. "Please teach me."

"I will."

Gabrielle felt some relief, but she pressed, "Can we tomorrow?"

The Conqueror just nodded her agreement. She would not look forward to it.

Gabrielle squeezed Xena's hand now. "Thank you." She released Xena's hand and continue to the dining hut not far away. She wasn't the least surprise to find Ephiny, who had been one of the Amazons at today's fiasco in front of the gates.

Gabrielle and Xena sat down with Ephiny and talked about what happened. Ephiny was obviously worried and didn't want to see Hecht return. But Ephiny was careful not to bring up the fact that Xena had Gabrielle's deed. She instead kept the conversation on any plans for when they left Thrace to go back to their Nation and what if Hecht showed up again. After a little bit, Ephiny excused herself because she knew Gabrielle needed to eat in peace. She gave the bard a gentle squeeze to her shoulder as she passed then left the quiet dining hut.

The bard pushed her plate aside, which still contained most of her dinner. She'd lost her appetite plus her headache wasn't helping.

Xena didn't have anything left on her plate, but she also didn't get large portions. She softly ordered, "Let's get you back to the hut huh?"

"Yeah," the bard muttered. She got out of her seat and collected her staff. She was about to grab her plate but Xena had already taken it. She partially smiled at her friend.

The Conqueror took care of the dishes quickly then joined her friend just outside the hut. She and Gabrielle quietly walked back and found a few candles lit by patrol. Also the mat over the window was fastened in place to keep the chill out.

Gabrielle set her staff against the wall and slowly took her sword off her back.

Xena decided to deal with the fireplace but suggested, "Why don't you get comfortable? I'll get this going." She was knelt in front of the fire and loading some wood into it.

The bard passed behind the ruler, but she allowed a feather touch to the ruler's cheek. She disappeared in the washroom to clean up and use the toilet. She soon heard the fire started and the initial pops from the wood. She set aside the towel after washing her face with the olive soap.

Xena was near the saddlebags and looking for her tu. She wanted a different one for tonight. She already had her kettle over the fire. She spotted Gabrielle coming out and towards her. She set the pouch of tu on the table then went to her friend.

Gabrielle was relieved when her friend pulled her into a warm hug. She slipped her arms around Xena's waist and rested her cheek against the ruler's chest.

Xena bowed her head and murmured, "Your head is bothering you."

"It's not too bad."

"Get changed," Xena instructed. "I have water boiling for some tu." She pulled away. "Alright?"

Gabrielle nodded and patted Xena's side. She then slipped past and went to her saddlebags to get her shift. She noticed that Xena went to the washroom now.

The Amazon Queen removed her clothes and reached for her nightshift just as the Conqueror stepped out of the washroom. She had her back to Xena and started to slip the shift over her head.

Xena stopped short just from coming out of the doorway. She had a perfect view of her friend's muscular and curvy body. She lowered her gaze once the shift covered the bard's body.

Gabrielle turned around and took in the ruler's uneasy features. She figured out why, but she came over and carefully grasped the ruler's large shoulder pads that held the cape in place.

The Conqueror stilled Gabrielle's movements, Gabrielle gave her a certain look that made Xena let go.

The bard unhooked the claw like shoulder pads then easily hung the cape off the back of a nearby chair. She then grabbed the gold like chain that crossed over Xena's chest, and she lifted it off. Next she went for the hooked armor.

Xena remained motionless and let her friend remove her armor. She noticed Gabrielle's sudden grin. Xena asked, "What?"

"How do you do this everyday?" Gabrielle signaled all the wire armor that she somehow managed to free.

"I have many skills," the ruler joked.

The bard smirked and teased, "I think you have little sense... with putting this stuff on." She now worked on the gauntlets while balancing the wire armor over her right arm. "You really should consider the bronze armor over this." She heard her friend's sigh so she grinned and mentioned, "You would match your hoplites better... the whole golden bronze theme."

"Are you done picking on me?" the ruler inquired.

Gabrielle smirked and honestly replied, "Never." She then sauntered off to rid herself of the endless armor and accessories that Xena somehow managed to wear day in and day out. She almost dropped the load on the table but set it down carefully. "I think I broke a sweat." She glanced over at the ruler, who'd taken a seat in the chair that held the cape. "No wonder you work up the muscles you do."

Xena softly grunted and leaned forward to get her boots off.

Gabrielle picked up the sheathed dagger in the tangled mess. She carefully extracted the dagger and studied the ivy vine engraving that tangled up the blade. She ran her left thumb over it then peered up when she felt Xena beside her.

The Conqueror reached over and closed the dagger into the sheath by pushing the bard's hand down. She then whispered, "Go sit down on the bed. I'll get the tu."

Gabrielle relinquished the dagger then turned to her friend. She pressed her the flat of her hand against Xena's cloth covered stomach. She realized Xena had quickly slipped out of her black leathers to only be in her thin shift. She patted Xena's firm stomach once then went over to the bed. She climbed onto the foot of the bed and became comfortable. She then removed her arm bracelet that Xena bought her and debated what to do with it. Gabrielle ended up crawling down the bed and setting the bracelet on the nightstand. Just as she rolled around, she found her tall friend towering over her.

"Here." Xena handed a mug. Next she set her mug down on the nightstand then got into the bed behind her friend. She let her left leg dangle off the bedside while she managed her other long leg underneath Gabrielle's propped up legs. Xena grabbed her hot mug with her left hand and slid her right arm around the bard's waist.

The friends quietly drank the warm tu. They didn't pass any words and just enjoyed the other's quiet presence. The fire occasionally crackled, and its orange flames danced around much like the Amazons could do at festivals. Gabrielle's headache started to sooth away by the tu and relaxation. She handed over her empty mug to Xena.

The Conqueror set her and Gabrielle's mugs down on the nightstand. She then pulled Gabrielle in closer to her body.

The bard curled up against the larger body. "Xena?"

"Mmmm?"

"Your ribs," Gabrielle merely prompted.

"They're fine."

The bard managed her head up and sleepily looked at her friend. "Are you breathing okay? I can redo the wrap."

"It can wait until the morning."

Gabrielle tried to judge her friend's honesty.

"I'm fine... promise."

Gabrielle believed it finally and curled back up into Xena. She could barely stay awake and started to doze off.

Xena lifted her legs up from their cramped position. She had Gabrielle between her legs, and Gabrielle's right side was pressed up against her. She was use to the small woman curling up to her like this. And it was something she really missed; she especially missed the bard's low but constant breathing.

Xena spent her time thinking about the upcoming future for her, Gabrielle, and Greece. She hadn't wanted to worry Gabrielle about Rome, but she had to be honest. Nor could she admit to Gabrielle that apart of her was actually scared. She didn't fear the invasion or the wars, but she feared what could happen to Gabrielle because Rome obviously knew Gabrielle could be Xena's weak point.

The Conqueror set aside her thoughts. She needed to get some rest and focus on her alliance. All she could do was continue her preparations for the Roman invasion. She hoped her messages to Corinth that would leave tomorrow would go quickly.

Xena slowly lowered her head and rested her cheek against Gabrielle's head.

The bard softly stirred at the movement, but she didn't wake up.

Gradually Xena dozed off too. Later she would wake up to a chill in her skin, and she'd get them under the sheets for warmth.

By the morning, the ruler and Amazon Queen woke up to an early day. They didn't rush to get ready and leisured along until they were ready to go to the dining hut. Gabrielle was extremely hungry since she barely touched her dinner last night. It secretly pleased Xena to hear the bard's gripes and grumpiness because she was starving.

Gabrielle was thrilled to smell the food in the dining hut. She had no problem loading up her plate then getting a drink.

Xena just shook her head a few times, but she knew it was safer to stay quiet. Once Gabrielle ate then Xena could torment the bard because the bard's good nature would be back.

Queen Gabrielle dropped her staff to the ground near her table. She sat just as Xena took a spot next to her. She mentally blessed Artemis for her huge breakfast before she dove into it. After she had a few mouthfuls down, it was obvious her mood was improving. "Xena?"

"Mmmm?"

"How did you get my deed exactly?"

The ruler sighed and explained, "It was in the top drawer of Cornelio's desk."

Gabrielle was baffled and hesitated in her next mouthful. She lowered her empty spoon to her plate. "He never keeps his important documents in his desk."

Xena hesitated at this news then asked, "Where does he typically keep them?"

"Adara, his wife, told me he had a blacksmith install... like a little vault under the floorboards in their bedroom." Gabrielle shook her head. "I never saw it, but Adara was always honest." She shoveled up some food, but she was still thinking about it. "Why would he have pulled out my deed?"

"I'm not sure." Xena was now thinking back to the day that her, Tracker, and Prostig searched Cornelio's house. She never went to his bedroom but that didn't mean Tracker or Prostig didn't look.

"He once talked about giving me my deed." Gabrielle toyed with her food now. "Maybe he was getting ready to do it."

"There's no use in speculating." Xena nudged her friend. "Now eat." She and Gabrielle finished up their breakfast then headed out of the dining hut. Xena had promised she'd begin the retraining this morning with Gabrielle.

The bard came to a stop a few paces outside the hut when Xena abruptly halted.

"Go ahead down to the sparring fields," Xena started. "Warm up with your staff. I need to grab a couple of things from the hoplites for this."

"Alright. I'll see you there." Gabrielle separated and headed off to the training fields to find one for them.

The Conqueror stood there for a beat and watched her friend go. Her black cape ruffled behind her, which drew her attention back to her mission. She turned and started a fast walk to the closed gates. She soon made it out of the gate's door and went to her hoplites.

"Good morning, my liege," Cyryl greeted. He bowed his head.

Xena bowed back in respect. "How are the hoplites?"

"They're rousing slowly. Are we to practice today?"

The Conqueror followed the dekadarchos to the main campfire for the camp. "Yes, I want them to practice today, but I won't be able to join."

The dekadarchos hid his surprise because he knew how much the Conqueror liked to join. "Perhaps tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," the ruler agreed. "Cyryl, I need you to get me two pairs of shackles with keys, and I need some rope."

Officer Cyryl hesitated but he checked, "Now, my liege?"

"Yes." Xena held back her slight annoyance. "And where's Prostig?"

"He stays in that tent." Cyryl pointed past Xena's shoulder.

The ruler turned and noted the marked tent with Prostig's family crest. "Meet me here in a few." She marched off and went to the tent. "Prostig," she hollered in warning, but she barged into the tent.

The burly hoplite jumped out of his mass of furs and revealed his completely nude form. He was flustered at seeing the Conqueror in his tent.

Xena arched an eyebrow but spoke to him like it was any regular day. "Jog your thick head from when we went to Cornelio's home."

Prostig hastened to yank a large fur up and covered himself. "Cornelio?" He tried to clear his sleepy head.

The Conqueror come up to the large man. "Gabrielle's former master."

"Right," the hoplite murmured. "What about him?" He held his fur around his waist with one hand. But with his left hand he touch his bald head.

"You and Tracker searched through his house. Did either of you go through the bedrooms?"

"We both did," Prostig replied. "I went through a few as did Tracker."

"Who searched through Cornelio's master bedroom?"

"I did," the hoplite answered.

Xena felt some prospect at this news. "Did you happen to notice anything out of place?"

"There was something... There was a rug pulled back and floorboards thrown aside."

The Conqueror placed her hands on her hips. "Did you investigate it?"

Prostig removed his hand from his bald head. He slightly adjusted his iron signet ring on his middle finger that'd shifted during his sleep. "It was some hiding spot for something... a vault was hidden under the floorboards. But it was empty."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Xena was clearly annoyed now.

"I didn't think it was important at the time." Prostig looked away for a beat then added, "If I'd known secrets vaults were apart of our search I would have mentioned it." He could tell Xena was not satisfied yet there was little he could do about it now. "Does Gabrielle know what was in it?"

"Yes, documents... her slave deed should have been in there."

"But you found it in his desk." Prostig furrowed his features until his blond eyebrows almost touched. "They must have been looking for her deed."

Xena completely agreed with his assumption. "Her deed is very valuable... even in Greece right now since I haven't abolished slavery."

"If Hecht had it yesterday then he would have complete legal right to her."

"Legal right perhaps," the Conqueror murmured.

Prostig knew what Xena's words meant. He clenched his freehand at his side. "Xena, it's no coincidence that Hecht found us here." He leaned in closer and quietly mentioned, "He, like all the slavers, fear the day you rule Greece. They'll have to leave Greece to continue their slave business... and that's costly."

"Indeed," the ruler murmured.

The hoplite sighed and quietly asked, "Don't you think it's a bit strange how long it took to get the slavers' list? And we have yet to meet Bracis... he did not disappear."

Xena had nothing to say back so she headed to the tent flap.

"Kid?" the hoplite called.

Xena stopped in front of the flap but turned back to her old friend.

"Whatever comes out of this, I will stand by your side or die by your side," Prostig promised.

The Conqueror honestly believed him and softly called, "Thank you, Pro." She then disappeared out of the tent and met up with Cyryl. She retrieved the few items then promised she'd be around this afternoon to check on things. She quickly made her way back to the village and went to the sparring fields. From a distance, Xena spotted her friend practicing with her staff out in the middle of a field.

Gabrielle spun her staff at a swift speed then she suddenly twisted around and slashed with her staff. She did a few moves against her invisible opponent. She'd clearly warmed up by the small beads of sweat on her brow.

Xena stopped on the edge of the field and watched her friend. She had the chance to take in Gabrielle's grown features, muscular figure, and fast movements. She decided the soft yet sharp red attire that Gabrielle now wore gave the Amazon Queen an intimidating and sexual appeal all at once.

Queen Gabrielle had noticed Xena earlier, but she didn't let it distract her either. She saw that Xena now approached her so she completed her warm up. She spun her staff one last time then slammed it into the ground as she turned on her heels to face the ruler.

The Conqueror had the tangled chains in her left hand and the rope in her right.

The bard looked at them and held her breath for an instant.

Xena tried a joke by lifting the chains. "Accessories." She darkly grinned.

Gabrielle huffed and remarked, "Not my color."

"They never really have been." Xena opened her hand and let the chains fall to the ground in a noisy heap. She then tossed the rope on top. "How are you at hand to hand combat?"

Gabrielle slightly lifted her eyebrow at the question. "I'm not the best but I've been taught some."

"That's a start then." The Conqueror reached to her back and unhooked her sheath. She grabbed her chakram and hooked it through her sword's cross-guard.

Gabrielle cleared her throat as she realized the lessons were about to begin. She tossed her staff aside then pulled her sheath's strap over her head. She set her weapon down beside Xena's sword.

The Conqueror had walked out to an open spot and waited for the bard. "If you're captured and tied up or chained then the next step is to get freed."

Gabrielle stepped in front of the ruler.

"Once you're free, most likely you'll find yourself without any weapon." Xena now removed her gauntlets just to make it a bit easier on them both. She tossed them over by their stuff. "So, on that note let's warm you up." She suddenly swung her arm at the queen.

"Hades," Gabrielle growled, and she jumped back. She took a beat to mentally prepare herself, and she had fisted hands.

The Conqueror though had her hands slightly curled but not fisted. She expected Gabrielle's natural defense to be punches, and she was right as a punch came for her. She caught Gabrielle's fist in her hand then swiftly lowered, spun her body, and took Gabrielle's feet out from under her.

Gabrielle slammed her back hard into the ground. She groaned and had no time to get up because a heavy knee pressed into her chest. Then she was surprised that Xena's fist drove into her neck and cut off her air. She grappled Xena's much stronger arm.

"I would say you haven't been taught anything," Xena concluded. "You may want to invest your Nation's drachmas into training your Amazons."

The Amazon Queen clenched teeth because the pressure wasn't easing up. She felt a faint haze settle over her head, but she still tried to think of a way to get the larger, stronger warrior off her.

"Most women, like yourself, Gabrielle can never physically overpower men," Xena commented. "They're just naturally stronger than most women... say perhaps me."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes back at hearing the gloat. She then felt a sense of deja-vu from when they were kids and used to wrestle a lot.

The Conqueror leaned down a bit more. "How's the throat feeling?" Xena hadn't increased or decreased her pressure, but she knew just a bit more would break the bard's throat and block her breathing. "That light headed feeling you're getting will make it harder and harder to think... you'll eventually fall unconscious if you don't get me off you." She glanced at the bard's left hand up on her arm and noticed the nails had dug through her skin and caused blood to come through.

Gabrielle finally managed to ram her right knee into Xena's stomach.

The ruler was barely put off by it. She sucked in her breath then remarked, "Nice thought at least."

The bard clenched her teeth and rasped, "It was just a distraction for you."

Xena was indeed distracted because Gabrielle's right palm suddenly slammed harshly into her jaw then her nose. She hissed in pain and tumbled off the bard. She covered her lower face with her hand as the warm liquid pooled in her palm.

Gabrielle rolled away but got onto her knees and looked over at her friend. She noticed the blood seeping between Xena's fingers. "Did I mention Ly told me about that move in case I ever got into a wrestle lock with you?"

The ruler slotted her eyes then pulled her hand away. She wiped the blood on her leathers then slowly got to her feet.

The Amazon Queen stood up but kept her knees bent. She gingerly touched her neck and realized she'd have a bruise later. "Charming," she muttered. She noted Xena's smirk, and it really annoyed her. She then came at Xena.

The ruler ducked away from another punch but then she took a nice kick to her stomach. She smiled at Gabrielle's contact. She stood her ground and only did defensive moves to see the bard's raw technique. She then finally caught Gabrielle by the arm, spun her around, and jerked her into her body. Xena brought her right arm against Gabrielle's throat and held her in place with her left arm at Gabrielle's waist.

"Geeee... didn't we just do something similar to this," Xena taunted.

Gabrielle growled at being in another lock. She thought faster this time and managed to take Xena's feet out from under her but the only problem was that she wasn't freed either. Gabrielle went falling backwards on top of the Conqueror.

Xena slammed hard onto the ground and the wind was knocked out of her by the bard's weight. She still had her arms loosely in place. "Where'd... you learn that one?"

"Apparently it's creative inspiration that worked better in my head," Gabrielle muttered. She gingerly touched her forehead. "If we keep this up, Xena we're both going to limp out of here to the healer's hut." She painfully rolled off the ruler.

Xena sucked in a deep breath then looked at the queen. "You do realize in hand to hand combat that you're suppose to injure your opponent, not yourself too?"

Gabrielle groaned but got onto her hands and knees. She then snapped, "I hate you." She sighed when Xena smirked at her again.

The Conqueror surprisingly flipped up onto her feet and brushed back her dark hair.

Gabrielle stood up and glowered at Xena's earlier flip. "Show off." For the third time, she received a smirk from the ruler. "I swear to godssss," she hissed, "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face by the end of the day."

"Promises, promises." Xena wagged her finger at the bard. "Don't make a promise that you can't keep, Gabrielle."

The Amazon Queen was growing infuriated, but she quickly recalled Eponin's many lessons about letting one's emotions get the best of them. She took a deep breath. "Alright, mule can you teach me something useful?"

The Conqueror chuckled and gingerly approached the bard.

Gabrielle eased herself and let the ruler get close to her. She could tell Xena, for once, actually wanted to school her rather than toss her.

"Now that we've established you can't fight," Xena needled. "Let's see what we can do to improve your odds." She then instructed, "Go into your fighting stance you were using earlier."

Gabrielle did as she was told. She bent her knees, arched her back forward, and raised her fisted hands.

"What's this?" The Conqueror tapped the bard's fisted hands. "Do you really think you're going to slug your opponent?" She arched her eyebrow into a perfect arch. "Don't you realize how much it hurts to punch somebody?"

Gabrielle sighed and recalled how Xena was positioned earlier so she opened her hands.

"Mmmm," the Conqueror muttered, "you might be a quick study after all." She now walked around the still bard. "You'll see plenty of idiots with their hands fisted. But you're not going to win a fight by punches alone." She came back in front of the bard. "There's more than one way to deliver a blow to your opponent."

Gabrielle peered up at her friend but said nothing.

Xena stepped in closer. "You have different points of contact you can use to deliver a blow." She touched Gabrielle's hands. "Your fists of course." She then touched the bard's nearest knee. "Knees." She tapped Gabrielle's elbows. "Here." She then tapped the bard's forehead. "And here."

Gabrielle grew smug and teased, "That explains some things about you."

The Conqueror amusingly grunted but pointed at Gabrielle's boots. "Feet too. You could use your shoulder if it's done right." She then stepped back once. "Now let’s teach you some defensive moves."

And Gabrielle was quickly educated on basic defensive moves that she had to repeatedly demonstrate on Xena. She first learned them at a slow pace then Xena increased the tempo each time. She eventually had six of them down after a candlemark and was able to perform them effectively during a practice.

Xena then moved them onto offensive moves. She explained to Gabrielle that at times a better defense is an offensive strike. She showed the different blow techniques the bard could randomly used depending on her attacker's approach. Soon enough, she and Gabrielle were practicing a hand to hand combat spar again, and Gabrielle showed impressive improvement.

The Conqueror was satisfied Gabrielle had it down pat. But she went over to their stuff and freed her sword from the sheath and chakram. "The only problem though is if you do get freed that most likely your opponent is going to have a weapon." She spun her sword and stepped up to the bard.

"Xena," the bard worriedly tried, but she was ready for Xena to come at her with the sword.

However Xena tossed her sword at the bard. "I'll show you a few ways to disarm your enemy."

Gabrielle caught the hefty sword and tried to adjust to the weight. She was already familiar with kicking her opponent's hand to free a sword. But she planned to see what else Xena could show her so she carefully paid attention.

The Conqueror went into her stance and signaled for the bard to come at her.

Gabrielle sighed and spun the sword once then came at her opponent.

Xena was fast and broke into Gabrielle's space. She slammed her elbow first into the bard's chin then broke Gabrielle's grip on the sword with a sharp chop to the wrist.

The Amazon Queen sharply hissed from pain and backed stepped once. She peered up at the Conqueror with curious eyes and asked, "Can you show me that again, but slower?" After Xena's nod, she picked up the sword and spun it.

The Conqueror did indeed repeat the move but went step by step so that Gabrielle could clearly see it. She repeated it once more and gave an explanation. Then she insisted Gabrielle to give it a try while she took the heavy, steel sword.

Gabrielle's first attempt failed but her second attempt worked after Xena made a few verbal corrections to her technique. Gabrielle beamed at her success and repeated it several more times but at a fast pace. Xena then taught her two other maneuvers to use that would help her dispose of her enemy's weapon.

After another candlemark, the ruler felt rather content that Gabrielle had it down. So she moved onto the next aspect of today's training, which required the shackles first. She broke away and returned her sword beside their things then picked up the shackles.

Gabrielle sensed the natural knots developing in her stomach. She nervously clenched her sweaty hands at her side.

The Conqueror had two pairs of shackles in hands, but she dropped one pair off to the side then edged closer to the bard. "We're going to start with your hands." She held the shackles by the chain, yet she grabbed the open cuff. "Technically these are manacles," she explained, "if they're going around your wrists." She peered up from the cuff to her friend. "If they're restraining your legs then they're shackles." She held up the cuff higher in hidden signal.

Gabrielle licked her dry lips then held up her fists. She felt the cool iron close over her wrist then the distinct clip of the lock. The process repeated for her right wrist then the chain rattled at being freed from Xena's hand. She was breathing hard and dark memories from her past surfaced.

Xena back stepped once and took a shaky but silent breath at seeing her friend chained like a slave. She gave Gabrielle a beat to become familiar again with the restraints. She knew her next training would be the hardest for Gabrielle yet the most crucial.

Gabrielle estimated she had two hands length worth of chain, which didn't give her much range with her hands. She lowered her hands in front of her then peered up at Xena. She noted her friend's almost hidden apologetic look before Gabrielle was suddenly dragged on her feet.

The Conqueror sharply grabbed the dangling chain by the middle then harshly jerked Gabrielle towards her. She then coldly hissed, "They're still a good fit, aren't they?"

Queen Gabrielle stumbled but just caught herself as she became a breath away from her friend. She quickly found her arms forced above over her head. She started to find her feet on her tiptoes because the Conqueror lifted her so high, and the cuffs chewed into her wrists. "Xena," she painfully complained.

The Conqueror just smirked at the pained bard. She then tossed Gabrielle away and stood in place with a dark expression.

Gabrielle had tumbled to the ground but hastily looked up at her friend. She saw the coldness and nothing friendly about Xena. She softly gasped.

The Conqueror stalked forward and menacing stood over the slave. "You're branded, Gabrielle. Do you know exactly what that means?" She started to walk around the slave. "You're not merely a slave, but you're a slave for life." She arched an eyebrow. "There is nothing lower than you." She paused behind the slave. "You should accept it."

Gabrielle closed her eyes for a beat at hearing the cold truth from her friend. She clenched her right hand but pressed her left palm flat against the ground.

"You think you're an Amazon?" the amused Conqueror inquired. "But what Amazon is branded? There is no such thing." She came to a stop in front of the slave. "You are not an Amazon."

Gabrielle finally started to get up to her feet, and she harshly fought, "I am an Amazon." She'd just gotten her feet under her and started to rise.

The Conqueror laughed in response and swiftly took the slave's feet out from under her. She grinned at the fallen slave at her feet again. "No, you are branded slave." She continued her circle around the slave. "I want you to tell me you're a slave, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle coughed but managed her knees under her body. She was determined to get up again. "I am an Amazon." She was taken by surprise when a boot harshly connected with her stomach and sent her on her back.

The Conqueror quickly knelt beside the slave, grabbed the manacles' chains, and sharply snapped them. "You are a slave!" She leaned down closer to the frazzled green eyes nearby. She then definitively whispered, "You are… nothing."

Gabrielle quickly tried to get up but Xena's arm forced her back down.

"Tell me you're a slave!" the Conqueror yelled.

"I am not!"

The Conqueror hissed then growled, "You are my property! You will tell me you are my slave!"

"No!" Gabrielle suddenly slammed her fists into the side of Xena's head. She found her chain loosened from Xena's relinquished hold, and she hastily got to her feet.

The Conqueror stood up a couple of steps away. She now displayed a bleeding wound to her temple, but she ignored it and slotted her eyes at the slave. "Kneel, slave."

Gabrielle gritted her teeth and raised her chained hands.

"Kneel," the Conqueror coldly commanded, "Or by the gods, I will show you, slave."

Gabrielle clenched her hands tightly then loosened them. "You cannot make an Amazon kneel." She was fully prepared when the Conqueror came at her. She met the immediate attack that came at her head. She challenged the Conqueror's every move then finally found her own opening.

The Conqueror ducked just before the boot struck her head. But she took a sharp kick to her stomach that made her lose her air. She almost rose up just as Gabrielle disappeared yet a swift kick to the back of her left knee made her collapse to a kneel.

Gabrielle was now behind the Conqueror. She swung her arms over the kneeling ruler's head and sharply yanked the chain against the Conqueror's neck.

The Conqueror clawed at the tightening chain on her neck and dropped her head back some. She hissed at the immediate pain.

Gabrielle leaned forward and growled, "I am an Amazon, and I am queen." She jerked on the chain and yelled, "I am nobody's property!"

The Conqueror tilted her head back more, shut her eyes because of the white speckles, and she softly whispered, "Gabrielle… stop."

Gabrielle lost her fire and realized what she was doing to her friend. She loosened the chain then quickly brought her arms back over Xena's head. "Oh gods… Xena?" She raced around in front of the ruler and worriedly looked over her. "You alright?"

Xena was hunched forward now, and she coughed a few times. She gingerly touched her sore neck then rested her left arm on her left knee. She lifted her head and softly grinned at the bard.

"Damn it, Xena." Gabrielle sighed and tenderly touched the ruler's neck. "Are you okay?" She peered up into amused blue eyes. "This really isn't funny."

"No… it is not," the ruler agreed. She grabbed the bard's hand and promised, "I'm fine." She cleared her throat and added, "A little sore but plenty impressed."

Gabrielle frowned and lowered her chained hands. "That I can strangle you?"

"Mmmm." Xena tilted her head and explained, "That you're willing to believe in your freedom and stand up for it."

"That's great… but can we not repeat this one?"

The ruler patted her friend's leg and promised, "We won't... come on." She rose up, and Gabrielle did the same. Xena stretched her neck some while she spoke. "I want to show you how you can fight while still being chained. You also need to learn how to pick these locks." She signaled the cuffs. "Then we'll go over what you can do if your legs are shackled." She hesitated but explained, "The last thing I'll show you is what you can do if you're actually bound by rope... it's a stickier situation than being chained."

Gabrielle moved her head in agreement to the rest of the lesson plan.

"You have your ivy dagger?" the ruler checked.

"In my boot," the bard agreed.

"Good." Xena reached up and brushed away the blood on her temple. She wiped the blood onto her leathers then focused on the next lesson. She first explained to her friend that she could take advantage of the manacle's chains as a weapon during fights.

Gabrielle carefully listened then followed Xena's next practice on how to fight with restrained hand motion. Xena stood at her side, and together they attempted various attacks that would allow for Gabrielle to perform hand to hand combat. Then Xena had Gabrielle practice against her at a slow pace that quickly sped up.

The Conqueror continued to train her best friend on how to handle various scenarios if chained or tied up. Xena made sure to show Gabrielle how to pick the locks merely with the dagger's tip. The bard hadn't realized how simple it really could be.

Xena concluded the practice by shackling the bard's legs and tying her hands behind her back. Xena demonstrated the shackle's key to her friend, tucked it between her cleavage, and brandished her sword.

Gabrielle had no weapons beside her dagger tucked down in her boot, but she really couldn't access it with her hands tied at her back. She stepped back twice from the Conqueror and took a deep breath for her final test. But what she realized before Xena's attack was that she no longer felt fear at being shackled or tied. Gabrielle's mind was clear and quickly making plans to remedy her situation so that she could succeed. With that epiphany, Gabrielle surged with a new confidence, and it clearly showed to the Conqueror through Gabrielle's new attitude.

Xena estimated it would take half a candlemark for the final test. But she'd been wrong and underestimated Gabrielle's fast abilities and sharp learning curve. Xena was extremely pleased that it only took a quarter of a candlemark for Gabrielle to free her hands during the fight. She was further happy that Gabrielle didn't even bother to use her dagger during close quarters fighting. Instead, Gabrielle swiftly disarmed Xena and rapidly finished up the test.

The Amazon Queen jumped back after she saw Xena's steel sword go soaring off to the right. She listened to her chained ankles rattle but focused on her opponent.

The Conqueror grinned and performed a few hand attacks but was repelled each time. She then surprisingly gave a roundhouse kick at Gabrielle's chest.

Gabrielle released a low cry and fell backwards. Then a trained move that she only successfully achieved in the past once instinctively took over her body. She arched her back up, and her arms stretched out over her head as she went head first towards the ground. Gabrielle sensed her palms hit the dirt then she surged up with all her strength, which sent her body flying towards Xena.

The Conqueror didn't expect it, but she saw the boots coming right for her chest. She was slammed hard by Gabrielle's thrust, and she launched off her feet. Xena started to tumble to the ground while Gabrielle rocketed off her chest and sprung up into the air. The Conqueror slammed hard into the ground and instantly hissed from the harsh pain to her body.

Gabrielle flipped once in the air then landed neatly on her feet a few paces away from her friend. She spun around to face the ruler and was shocked at the fact her move worked. But she instantly became concerned about the Conqueror and rushed over.

Xena groaned and rolled onto her side that hurt the least. She found the bard kneeling beside her.

"Xena, you alright?" The bard was worried about her friend's ribs.

"I'm okay," Xena painfully managed. She held up her freehand to keep the bard from touching her.

Gabrielle sighed and insisted on helping the ruler to her feet. "I think your ribs have taken a beating today." She frowned at that fact.

The Conqueror forced her back straight and heard her spine pop into place. She sighed in relief then commented, "My pain has been well worth it considering what you just demonstrated now." She grinned at her friend. "And wherever did you learn that last move?"

Gabrielle folded her arms and leaned to her right side. She was proud of herself. "Eponin taught me some time ago... it took a long time to learn it. I've only ever executed it right once before."

"Very nice," the ruler softly praised. She then reached down into her cleavage and produced the key to the shackles. Xena knelt down and unlocked the ankle cuffs then removed the shackles. As she stood up, she slung the shackles over her right shoulder.

Gabrielle appreciated the weightlessness on her ankles again. She softly smiled at her friend.

Xena mirrored the the smile then with her left hand, she brushed Gabrielle's cheek. "Well done today, Bri." With that, Xena strolled off to their things on the edge of the field.

Gabrielle remained motionless for a beat. She released her breath slowly and enjoyed her friend's rare praise. Finally, she followed after the ruler and quickly scooped up her sword and staff. She slung her sword over her back and tossed her staff from her left hand to her right.

Xena had the shackles over her right shoulder. She planned to return them to her dekadarchos then she wouldn't mind a couple candlemarks to relax.

"So," Gabrielle started, "do you feel up to a bath before dinner?"

The Conqueror grinned at the bard's excellent idea. "That sounds perfect." She slowed down though because they were coming near the center of the village. "I'm going to return these to Cyryl then I'll meet you at our hut."

"Alright... I'll see you there." Gabrielle broke away from her friend and went directly to the hut. She quickly made it to the hut and decided to get ready for the bath. She organized two towels, her Amazon leathers, and dug out another set of black, clean leathers from Xena's bags. She also decided she'd wash her new red attire at the bathing pool to get the sweat and dirt out.

The bard hung her sword up on the peg board and decided to leave her staff too. She sat on the foot of the bed and proceeded to get her boots off. Just as she finished, she smiled at seeing her friend's arrival.

Xena noted some items already organized for her next to Gabrielle on the made bed. She was appreciative and decided to get prepared too.

"How are the hoplites? Did they practice today?" Gabrielle leaned back some with her arms spread out behind her.

"They sparred," Xena answered. "They seem to keep busy." She worked to get her boots unlaced and off.

"You don't think they're getting bored?" the bard checked.

The ruler peered up from her boots and grinned. "A hoplite without a battle is always anxious, Gabrielle." She now pulled off her boots.

"Hmmm." The queen considered the statement then popped off the bed. She collected two pairs of sandals that came with the hut. She put on the smaller pair and took the other, larger pair to her friend. "I'm going to bring the medical kit so I can wrap your ribs after the bath."

Xena slipped on the sandals then stood up. She only nodded.

Gabrielle backed up twice but ordered, "Come here. I'll do the armor." She found Xena coming to her then Xena's back faced her. She unclipped the heavy sheath and set it down on the table. Next she unhooked the cape then quickly freed the wire armor after already learning the straps earlier. She helped her friend pull off the armor, bracers, and gauntlets, which were set aside.

The Conqueror only remained in her black leathers that would need a thorough cleaning tonight along with the seams being inspected.

The Amazon Queen went over to Xena's saddlebags and dug out the medical kit.

The ruler collected their things but handed the bard her pile. Together, she and Gabrielle left the hut and made their way through the huts until they came to the one hut that had steam rising from the roof's small stacks.

Queen Gabrielle entered the lobby first and realized the bathing hut wasn't that far different than her Nation's. She concluded that most likely she could get a private bath for just her and Xena. She asked Xena to wait for her, and she entered the main, community bath. Eventually, she came back to the lobby room and ushered for Xena to follow her.

The Conqueror indeed tailed the bard into the communal bath then through a door. She was taken down a narrow hallway but Gabrielle finally opened a thatch door to a private bathing room. She enjoyed the warm steam that brushed past her as she entered the room.

The pair set their items down on a bench then easily stripped off their clothes. Gabrielle made sure to place her top and skirt near the ledge so she could wash them. Then she slipped into the warm pool just after Xena.

The Conqueror dipped under the water and let her hair soak. She came up right next to the bard, who had taken residence on a stone seat that protruded from the bath's wall. "How's your ankle felt today?"

Gabrielle hadn't considered her ankle all day because it really didn't bother her. "Good, actually."

Xena was glad to hear it. She suspected within the next day or two that Gabrielle's ankle would be fully healed. "Tomorrow we'll do the ride and lunch then."

The bard had forgotten their original plans for today. "I completely forgot."

The ruler grinned while she took a spot on another stone seat. "That comes with age."

"Funny," the queen muttered. She sighed contently and leaned her head against the ledge just behind her. "I think tomorrow we need to get better focused on the allegiance with Cyane."

"Mmmm," Xena softly agreed.

Gabrielle then had an unexpected thought and lifted her head. She skeptically inquired, "How am I suddenly the ambassador for you?"

Xena had her eyes closed, but she slowly lifted her eyelids. She peered down at her friend with a smirk. "Because you can't tell me 'no'."

The bard huffed then sharply argued, "I have a good mind to charge you some fee for this, you know."

The Conqueror eyes lit up at the remark. "Oh?" She leaned closer to her friend. "How much are your... services a candlemark?"

Gabrielle suddenly sensed a flush over her cheeks because Xena had drawn out the question in a husky tone. "Well are we talking in drachmas or..."

"Or what?" the ruler tested. Her eyes clearly showed amusement, and she had a sexy grin.

The bard couldn't back down now. First she cleared her throat then finished, "Or favors?"

Xena leaned in slightly closer and purred, "I prefer favors."

Gabrielle had a dry mouth and wasn't sure what to say back. She wasn't accustom to Xena's sexual banter back.

Xena chuckled deeply but murmured, "I'll let you think about what favors you'd like as payment."

"Thanks," the bard squeaked out, yet she loosened up when Xena cracked a smile.

The ruler straightened up and relaxed against the bath's wall. She sighed happily.

The Amazon Queen released a low and shaky breath but managed to calm down. She adjusted herself on the stone seat and also relaxed. She was able to tilt her head back against the ledge of the bath and closed her eyes.

"I was thinking," the Conqueror started.

"Mmmm?" the bard encouraged.

"Next summer," Xena explained, "will be an Olympiad."

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows but lifted her head and opened her eyes. "The Olympics haven't been celebrated in a generation."

"I know." The ruler now opened her eyes and met her friend's gaze. "All the Panhellenic Games have been stopped." She had a slight dim look. "The games united the city-states."

"They did," the bard softly confided. She tilted her head and considered why the ruler brought up the games. "You want to bring them back... to unite Greece?"

Xena raised an eyebrow some. "To celebrate the unity of Greece."

Gabrielle slowly smiled at the ruler's words. "I think it would be a success... absolutely huge. The games weren't just for prestige but political statement."

"Mmmm," the Conqueror softly agreed.

"Doesn't the stadium need to be fixed up some?"

"Yes." Xena rested back in her spot. "There's been some weather damage to the stadium and the surrounding area. It'll have to be fixed up before the event."

"You think there's enough time to have it complete before the Olympiad?"

"I don't believe it's too bad so yes."

Gabrielle softly smiled at this news. She considered the Olympic Game that she'd heard so much about as a child but never witnessed. She recollected all that she knew about the games. "You know," she mentioned, "only men can play or watch the games."

"No," Xena corrected, "single women may watch the games."

The queen now did recall that piece of information. "Couldn't Zeus's priestesses watch too?"

"Mmhmmm."

Gabrielle mulled over it then inquired, "Are you going to keep with tradition then?" She peered up at her friend. "Only single women can watch and no women can compete?"

"For the first Olympiad, yes." Xena then slowly grinned and casually mentioned, "The proceeding Olympiads will reflect the ever changing face of Greece."

The Amazon Queen slotted her eyes but out of curiosity. "How?"

The Conqueror chuckled and casually replied, "Time will tell."

Gabrielle huffed because of the lack of information. She decided not to probe Xena, for now. She instead enjoyed the quietness.

The friends sat quietly for awhile longer until Xena decided it was time for them to get the soap and cloth. She and Gabrielle used a white bar soap, and Gabrielle distinctly recognized the sirene scent to it. Gabrielle smiled at this but went about her wash with Xena. After cleaning up, Gabrielle realized that the sirene bar soap left her skin feeling far more smooth than the olive soap she used in her Nation. She made a mental note to ask Queen Cyane for a few bars of sirene soap too.

Xena returned to her stone seat against the bath's wall. She curiously watched her friend wash her new but dirty red attire. She softly grinned.

Gabrielle had lathered up the skirt real well with the sirene soap then proceeded to ball up and rub the skirt against itself. She worked out the dirt she'd collected on it today. Once she was satisfied, she dipped it into the bath water and worked out the soap's residue. She repeated the process with her top.

"So how do you like the new attire?"

The bard had just set her cleaned, wet items back down on the edge of the bath. She now turned towards Xena and answered, "I like them." She came over to her friend but didn't take her earlier seat; she just remained in front of Xena. "I think I've come to notice over the seasons that my skirt keeps getting shorter."

Xena suddenly laughed at the unexpected observation made by Gabrielle. She bowed her head some as a few more chuckles escaped her.

"I mean," the queen ranted, "my skirt as a kid started down at my ankles. Then it went to my knees... now it's up to my thighs."

The Conqueror smirked and remarked, "Apparently you have no problem with the length... or lack of length."

Gabrielle placed her hands on her hips, which allowed her elbows to poke out of the water. "I worked hard to build up these muscular legs I have." She dropped her arms and grinned. "I should show them off."

Xena had a wide grin and bright blue eyes. She didn't argue, but she silently agreed.

"Come on," the bard encouraged, "let's get out of here before we turn into dried olives."

The Conqueror complied and pushed off the stone seat. She straightened up to her fuller height, which almost allowed her breasts to peak out of the water. She followed her friend across the large bath to the steps.

Gabrielle was out first, and she went to the wood bench. She collected their towels then came to Xena just as Xena stepped out of the bath. She let the white towel fall open and handed it to her friend.

The Conqueror graciously accepted the towel and proceeded to dry herself.

Gabrielle shifted away and did the same. She could now distinctly pick out the sirene scent that mildly coated her skin and hair. She imagined it wouldn't last long like the olive soap, but she liked it. She finally ran her towel through her wet, short hair.

Xena had her head dipped forward and worked the towel through her long tresses.

The bard finished first and went to her clean leathers that she typically wore everyday in the Nation. She considered them rather plain, but that's what she liked about them. She easily got the skirt on then had her top on and took a beat to hook it at her back. Just as she finished, she turned to her friend.

Xena dried her hair as much as possible and proceeded to flip her hair back in an old habit since she was a child. She then brushed back her wet bangs, which fell back into place anyway.

Gabrielle clenched her jaw after witnessing the scene. She absolutely adored how Xena looked after taking a long bath because she could always see how the warm water soothed away Xena's stress. It often left Xena looking calm and peaceful.

The Conqueror slowly approached her friend and nonchalantly dropped her towel on the empty bench space. She faced her friend.

Gabrielle kept her gaze above Xena's shoulder just to help herself. She tried to convince herself that the warmth in the bathing room had suddenly increased and that it wasn't her own body temperature. But Gabrielle could never deny the fact she was attracted to Xena. However she wasn't completely convinced that Xena was just as attracted to her.

Xena studied her best friend's now flushed features. She softly caressed the bard's smooth cheek then leaned down to her. She hesitated for a beat but closed her eyes like Gabrielle and started a warm, long kiss.

Gabrielle breathed deeply at the end of the kiss. She had her right hand hooked behind Xena's neck, and she leaned her forehead against Xena's. She painfully murmured, "Xena, this is hard for me." She developed a squinched face. "Can you please get your leathers on?"

Xena didn't move and kept her forehead against Gabrielle's. She finally raised her head and found pleading green eyes looking back at her. She softly confessed, "This isn't easy for me either." She searched her friend's eyes but quietly reminded, "You know that I'm not very good at explaining myself." She waited a beat then added, "It's gotten worse since we've been apart, and I've become a warrior."

Gabrielle felt her heart drop. She pressed her palms against Xena's cheeks. "You've always done a pretty good job... you've always tried, which has meant the most to me." She sensed there was something else that Xena wanted to tell her so she encouraged, "You can tell me anything, you know that."

Xena indeed knew that after so long. She trusted Gabrielle the most out of anybody in her life. She also found it easiest to talk to Gabrielle because despite how much Gabrielle could talk, she could also listen very well. Xena gathered herself then tried her best to open up her emotions and deeper thoughts. "I do want this, Gabrielle."

The bard considered the words carefully and mentally broke down each word to understand what exactly Xena was telling her. She knew the conversation had to be handled carefully. She didn't bother questioning Xena's statement because Xena never stated anything she wasn't fully sure about. Gabrielle instead softly revealed, "I want this too, Xena." She showed a gentle smile. "But you know that."

Xena faintly smiled but became serious again. She kept her voice quiet as she continued the conversation. It was as if others could hear them, and Xena didn't want others to hear the mighty Conqueror's hidden emotions that she never articulated. "I just don't know how to do this."

Gabrielle read between the words and figured out her friend was scared to progress the relationship further. She also considered the fact that most likely Xena had never been in a normal relationship and had the worst one with Julius Caesar. Gabrielle gathered her next words, delicately.

"We can take it as slow as you want." Gabrielle saw some relief in Xena's eyes. "And if it's not right for us..." She shrugged and promised, "We won't lose our friendship." She could tell by how Xena's shoulders slightly shifted down that most likely that was Xena's biggest concern. "Xena, we've been friends since  we were kids and something like that just doesn't go away."

"I hope not," the ruler replied. She then tilted her head and mentioned, "I see how you are with Ephiny."

Gabrielle sighed because mostly likely Xena worried that if her and Gabrielle didn't work out that Gabrielle would treat Xena much like she treated Ephiny. And it was true that Gabrielle had grown quite distant with Ephiny, but Gabrielle hoped to return her and Ephiny back to the close friendship they once had together.

"Xena," the bard honestly explained, "Ephiny and I are... well Ephiny and I." She shook her head and argued, "You shouldn't compare my friendship and past with her with you and I." She shifted her fingertips to Xena's jawline. "You and I are very different on so many levels."

Xena couldn't argue the facts. She then cleared her throat but in a nervous manner.

Gabrielle slightly narrowed her eyes and tenderly asked, "What else is it?"

The Conqueror looked past Gabrielle and tried to gather her inner resolve. She finally admitted, "I've never been with another woman." She didn't have the nerve to meet Gabrielle's eye contact.

Gabrielle couldn't help her soft grin, and she refused her low chuckle. She thought Xena looked cute when she was bashful, and it was a rare occurrence. She became serious though and honestly responded, "I don't think you'll have a problem." She finally found blue eyes back on her. "Seriously." She tried to settle her friend by placing her arms around Xena's neck and leaning closer to her. "You have many skills... you can pick up these ones quickly, I'm sure."

Xena now grinned and finally relaxed. She instinctively placed her hands on the bard's hips. "Sooo..."

Gabrielle leaned into Xena's tall and nude form that she craved and resisted, right now. "So, how about we try to move forward with this?" She then added, "Slowly."

"Mmmm." Xena seemed to gain back her cool confidence that she typically showed. She now felt in control again and because Gabrielle helped get her there, like always. "How we do that?"

The bard chuckled and suggested, "Maybe we can... loosen up with the whole kissing thing." She noted the ruler's arched eyebrow. "I wouldn't mind being able to kiss you for once... and when I feel like it."

Xena indeed realized that she'd initiated all the kisses and never once had Gabrielle done one. "Alright," she agreed.

Gabrielle smiled at the simple yet important word. She then added, "And we'll keep this just between us."

The Conqueror couldn't be more appreciative in Gabrielle's offer. She bowed her head and whispered, "Yes... thank you."

Gabrielle's smile went a bit silly as she replied, "My pleasure." Finally, she rocked onto the front of her feet and pressed her lips into Xena's.

Xena moaned once her tongue raced across Gabrielle's, and she slid her arms around Gabrielle's waist. She felt her body pressed into Gabrielle's much smaller frame.

Gabrielle had to forcefully pull out of the kiss. She then quickly begged, "Please get your leathers on, Xena." She then peered up with smoky green eyes. "Or slow is going to turn into real fast any heartbeat."

Despite her smug look, Xena conceded so she separated from the bard. She picked up her black leathers from the bench.

The bard forced herself to go over to the bath's edge and collect her damp but clean attire. "I want to do your ribs too."

The Conqueror had her leathers pulled on, but she didn't bother to pull her leather straps over her shoulder. She instead placed the medical kit in her lap and hunted through it for the balm.

Gabrielle folded her skirt in half then laid her red top on her skirt. She sighed at her body's earlier natural, powerful attraction to Xena. She shut her eyes briefly and mentally prayed she could hold out until Xena was completely ready. She knew that Xena trusted and relied on her to guide her through the transition of their relationship, and Gabrielle intended not to let it go wrong.

The Conqueror found the bard back at her side. She watched Gabrielle set the clean clothes on top of the used towels.

"Here." Gabrielle took the wood jar of salix alba balm. She popped the top off, coated her fingertips, and set the jar in Xena's lap. She stood in front of her friend but leaned forward and proceeded to rub the balm into Xena's sides.

The ruler kept her back straight, and the faint chill of the cream caused a ripple to go up her spine. She waited until Gabrielle was done then she handed over a long wrap.

The queen quickly wrapped the ruler's ribs then tied off the two ends. "There you go."

"Thank you." Xena shot a smile at her friend. She closed up things in the medical kit then slipped on her sandals. While she pulled up her leathers and straps, she watched Gabrielle put the red outfit into a towel then set the rolled up towel onto the bench.

Gabrielle then pushed down really hard onto the towel and hoped the outfit's water would soak into the towel. Finally, she collected the towel and put her sandals on too. She looked at her friend in silent question.

Xena had her things in her arms and nodded. She led the way out of the bathing hut and into the corridor. She noticed that in the communal bath that most of the Amazons were gone so she suspected dinner wouldn't be too far. Once outside, she was greeted by the afternoon's slightly cool air.

"It's gotten cooler," the bard noted aloud. She then added, "It seems a bit cooler here than in Macedon."

"We are further north," the ruler agreed, "and near the mountains."

"It's beautiful though." Gabrielle shifted closer to her friend. "I wish I could see more of Greece. I've never been further than Athens."

"Corinth is beautiful," Xena confessed. "And Sparta represents the dedication of Greece."

The queen tilted her head and asked, "Is Corinth more beautiful than Athens?"

"Very much so." Xena smiled and promised, "You will see for yourself."

Gabrielle mirrored the smile but curiously asked, "I've always heard about the..." She shook her head because she couldn't recall the terminology. "It's the system that King Periander built so long ago that moved ships across the Isthmus to the Corinth Gulf?"

"You're talking about the portage road called the Diolkos," the ruler clarified.

Gabrielle lit up at the name of the portage road. "Yes, does it still exist?"

"Of course." Xena adjust her things in her arm. "It's still in use."

"Wow," the bard breathed. "So ships can really be transported across the Isthmus on it?"

"Mmhmmm."

The Amazon Queen shook her head at the idea of ships moving across land. She could imagine it but truly wanted to see it.

The Conqueror silently chuckled at the bard's dazzled features. She stretched out her legs into a wider gate because the hut was just ahead. She opened the door for them and let Gabrielle pass before she entered. Quickly, she and Gabrielle organized their things because they knew dinner would be shortly.

Gabrielle placed her damp clothes by the fireplace, and she was grateful when Xena decided to go ahead and start a fire. She figured it would be a cold night considering the afternoon chill.

Gabrielle grabbed her boots and laced them up while Xena finished with the fireplace. She leaned back in her chair when the Conqueror stood in front of her. "I'm definitely hungry since we skipped lunch and... kept busy."

The ruler's soft lips upturned. She glanced at her saddlebags on the table, and she recalled something she needed to discuss with Gabrielle.

The Amazon Queen noted the suddenly serious look but she didn't have a chance to ask anything.

Xena went to her bags and routed around for an item. "There's something I've been meaning to give you... talk to you about."

Gabrielle fidgeted a bit in her chair but waited.

The Conqueror came back in front of her friend and knelt down. She carefully placed a small but heavy pack into Gabrielle's lap. "I want you to take this one."

Gabrielle instantly recalled one of the packs from the cave that was filled with drachmas. "Xena, no." She quickly shook her head and pushed the bag back towards her friend. "No, no, no..."

Xena stopped her and held the pack in Gabrielle's lap. "Yes." She had a serious, strong tone that left no room for arguments. "I want you take this and use it."

"For what?" Gabrielle quickly fought. "I don't need this kind of money." She looked down at the bag. "And I don't even know where it came from other than your pirate days."

The Conqueror released a hefty sigh then carefully explained her intentions. "I would like for you to use it on your family's land."

Gabrielle looked up from the bag and slightly slumped her shoulders. "Xena, I don't live there anymore."

"No you don't," the ruler agreed, "but it has to be maintained... taxes paid each census." She tilted her head and inquired, "How have you been paying the taxes? I know your income in the Nation isn't enough to cover it."

The bard looked away and quietly confessed, "Cornelio took care of it... I was able to help some." And it was true that her small income from the Nation couldn't cover her taxes for the land. She, like any Amazon, was given a small stipend each season from the Nation for spending purposes but most Amazons didn't need the drachamas. The Nation provided everything they required yet still the Nation graciously handed out stipends.

"Well, I think it's time you handled it." Xena tilted her head and explained, "Potidaea falls under Macedonia, and I can try to pardon your taxes, but I rather not make that kind of statement."

"It would bring a lot of attention," the bard murmured.

The ruler nodded then furthered her reasoning. "And I want you to fix up your house... the barn. I don't think it's a bad idea for it to become a vacation spot for your Nation or stopping point for Amazons between Macedonia and Thrace."

Gabrielle had her head hung down and stared at the pack. "The barn could be converted to a stable."

Xena sadly smiled at the fact that Gabrielle was starting to accept the idea. "These drachmas..." She laid her right hand on the pack. "I took them.... from warlords and other pirates, who attacked villages like ours. Or they planned to attack our villages." She found curiously green eyes on her. "My men and I often looted their camps, stole as much as we could, and I sold what we took down in Athens. I'd hoped one day to use the drachmas to raise a small army and attack Hecht so that I could get you back."

"I was probably long gone by then," Gabrielle muttered.

The ruler silently agreed, but she revealed, "I'd collected so many drachmas that I had to hide them throughout the Aegean and beyond. I'd used much of it during my campaign for Sparta but there's still plenty left."

Gabrielle was amazed and couldn't guess how much Xena had hidden away in remote spots. She didn't plan to ask either.

"I think it's fitting that you use these drachmas." Xena patted the pack once. "You'll spend it in Potidaea to fix your land and in return the merchants in Potidaea will be happy."

Gabrielle chuckled and nodded. She was speechless though.

"The drachmas will return to the people, who they were taken from or killed for." Xena watched Gabrielle's hands cover hers.

"Thank you," Gabrielle sincerely whispered.

Xena knew now that Gabrielle had accepted the drachmas. She softly smiled and repeated Gabrielle's earlier response. "My pleasure." She started to stand while saying, "Now, let's get you fed."

The queen and her stomach fully agreed to the idea. And tonight, she felt more confident about seeing the crowd after being outed about her slave status. She knew she had to face Queen Cyane and the rest of the Thrace Nation. She planned to hold her head up much like Xena had taught her as a kid. Gabrielle had worked hard and earned her caste not only as Amazon but queen too, and nobody could tell her otherwise.

 

**To be continued.**


	12. Chapter 11

 

 

**Chapter 11**

The Conqueror caught up to her friend just outside of the dining hut. She was glad to be going back to their hut for the evening. She concluded that the political dinners, such as tonight, was wearing thin on her.

Gabrielle started the walk to the hut. She remarked, "I think Lyda has a thing for you."

Xena rolled her eyes at the thought of the stratègos. Tonight Xena had to suffer another verbal attack from Commander Lyda. "She's rather brazen."

The bard smirked and shot back, "I think you broke her heart so long ago, and now she's getting back at you."

"Please," the ruler muttered. "How did I break her heart? That Amazon doesn't seem to have one."

Gabrielle giggled but then explained, "You were suppose to be the next ilarchès in the Nation, and you blew it by being the big, bad warlord." She walked along with her staff in her right hand. "I think it broke her heart when she found out you couldn't be her ilarchès."

The Conqueror snickered at the silly idea. "I'm sure that's exactly it."

"Or maybe because she realized you like Yakut better than her," the queen theorized.

"Oh yeah," Xena taunted. "I think she's just jealous she's sitting around here in Thrace commanding a few hundred Amazons. But I'm running thousands upon thousands of hoplites."

Gabrielle laughed and peered up at her friend. "You think it's a pissing match then?"

"No match needed," Xena joked, "my sword is much longer and bigger than hers."

Gabrielle stopped walking because she suddenly laughed at the wicked joke. She bent forward some and rested her left hand on her thigh. "Oh... my gods." She straightened up and looked over at her friend. "Xena... really."

The Conqueror smirked and held out her hand to her friend. "Come on, Bri... I want to show you my sword back in the hut."

Gabrielle became bright red in the face and broke into laughter again. She stumbled forward once and took her friend's hand. She barely managed to ask, "Can I... stroke it... too?"

Xena had an evil smile and promised, "All night."

The bard just hooted and tried to calm down.

The Conqueror loved the bard's agreeing wicked streak like hers. She also realized how the running joke about Commander Lyda helped lighten the mood from earlier at dinner.

"I think I'll have to start sparing with Lyda next time," Gabrielle swore. She cleared her throat after laughing so hard earlier.

The ruler caught onto what Gabrielle meant. "I'm sure your words will be sharper than hers."

"Hopefully I can be fast compared to my hand to hand combat," the bard joked.

Xena had a dark smirk and evilly needled, "And not hurt yourself in the process."

Gabrielle hadn't seen that wicked smirk since earlier today at practice, and she recalled her promise. She shifted her grip on her staff then suddenly swung it around and moved towards Xena. She managed to land her staff's upper half squarely against Xena's face with a loud thud.

The Conqueror was stunned and back stepped once after she covered her nose.

"Xena?" The bard was just as shocked but at the fact she caught her friend. She came closer to the ruler but cautiously. "Oh no," she breathed, "I'm so sorry." She felt extremely guilty now, but she'd indeed rid of Xena's smirk. "Are you alright?" She reached for her friend's face but Xena's stopped her.

"I'll live," the ruler muttered behind her hand.

"I'm sorry... I... I..." Gabrielle couldn't believe it but became upset. "I never really thought I'd hit you."

The Conqueror squeezed her nose for a beat but didn't feel the bone broken. She didn't feel any blood trickling out either, yet she suspected it may swell overnight. She finally lowered her hand and promised, "It's alright. Let's just get back to the hut." She stepped around her friend and continued the rest of the short walk to the hut.

Gabrielle released a shaky breath but hastily caught up to her fast moving friend. She thought about the fact she managed to get through Xena's natural, edgy defense and nailed her in the face. She slotted her eyes and stopped in front of the hut's door. She turned to the ruler. "Did you just let me hit you?"

Xena had her hand on the door handle but hesitated and looked at the bard. "No, you nailed me fair and square."

The queen didn't believe it and pointed her finger at her friend. "You did, didn't you?"

The Conqueror rolled her eyes and opened the door but she couldn't go in because Gabrielle stepped in front of her.

Gabrielle tapped the ruler's stretched out arm to her right. "You let me hit you because you feel sorry for me."

Xena gave a heavy sigh and ordered, "Go inside."

Gabrielle suspiciously eyed the ruler, but she relented only after saying, "Alright... I know you let me hit you." She went into the hut.

The Conqueror evilly smirked behind the bard's back and refused her bubbling laugh. She would never tell Gabrielle that she'd spotted Gabrielle's hand movement on the staff earlier that told her what the bard had in mind.

Gabrielle turned around quickly and went to the peg board to get hang her sword. She noted Xena's stern features, and Gabrielle said nothing.

Xena passed by and decided she'd do a few chores like cleaning her other leathers and checking the seams for any wear points.

"I think I'll work on a scroll tonight," the bard announced. She spotted the ruler by the saddlebags. She leaned her staff against the wall then came over to the table. Like Xena, she routed around in her bags for her writing supplies. From the corner of her eye, she noted that Xena was getting out some sewing items and leather cleaning products.

Soon enough, the pair separated and went about their own tasks. Gabrielle took a seat on the floor, near the fire for light, and was hunched forward. She worked on her scroll's story that sung about the Battle of the Fates.

The Conqueror though had taken a chair off to the side and bent forward too to get some light. She worked on sewing up a few loose seams in her worn leathers. She knew she needed a replacement pair, but she hated to break in a new set despite they were specially made for her.

Xena leaned forward further and bit off the thread. She glanced over at her friend and inquired, "What are you working on?" She noticed Gabrielle was at a serious thinking point.

The bard broke out of her revere and focused over on Xena. "It's about the Battle of the Fates."

The Conqueror was threading her needle again but teased, "So you're writing about yourself instead of me."

Gabrielle huffed and muttered, "Hardly." She went back to her scroll.

Xena grinned but casually reminded, "I wasn't fighting that battle by myself." She noted how Gabrielle just ignored her, and she chuckled. "You're going to blow me out of proportion, Gabrielle." She could tell it was happening by the focused look on the bard's face.

The frustrated bard aspirated a huge breath and looked up at her friend. She was clearly irritated. "Why is it you have to talk to me when I'm trying to write? You have all day to talk to me so why do you pick now?"

The Conqueror had her head down and carefully watched her sewing. She then nonchalantly replied, "Because it annoys you."

"I can't stand you," the queen muttered and went back to writing.

"Sly Bri," the ruler whispered, but she knew Gabrielle heard her.

"Mule," the bard clipped. She continued with her story.

Xena lifted her needle up so the thread pulled through the leather. "Ox."

Gabrielle shook her head. "Pigheaded." She sighed and tried to ignore Xena's next remark.

"Featherhead." The Conqueror knew Gabrielle wouldn't respond so she kept sewing. She finished up her leathers and put them aside. Next, she checked over her gauntlets and bracers but found that they were fine. She decided she needed to wipe down her leathers so she took them to the washroom to clean them.

Gabrielle sighed at finally getting some peace and quiet even though it wouldn't last long. She dipped her quill's tip into the inkwell nearby and went back to work.

Shortly, Xena return from the washroom with her cleaned leathers. She set them on the table and dried them off. Next, she grabbed a wood jar off to her right, opened it, and dipped a worn cloth into it. She now worked in the cream into her black leathers that would help enhance its life and flexibility.

The bard paused and glanced over at her friend, who was bent over the table. She noticed the new shine to the leathers as if they were almost new. She grinned because that was her friend's typical immaculate nature. "They look nice," she commented.

The Conqueror just finished up and turned her head to the Amazon Queen. "They're getting a little old."

"Not from my view," Gabrielle debated.

Xena softly grunted then closed up the jar. She started to put away her things and cleaned up.

The bard finally smelled the conditioner that Xena had used, but it didn't bother her. She bowed her head and brought her quill to parchment. It wasn't long before she distantly heard stone running against metal, and she realized Xena was sharpening her sword.

The ruler was seated again, sword's tip pressed into her knee, and she held the sword diagonally. She ran the whetstone down the blade, pulled it away, and brought it back up to the top. She paused though when Gabrielle looked at her, and Xena arched an eyebrow.

Gabrielle slowly let an evil grin show. She then wickedly mentioned, "Your sword is so long and big, Xena."

Xena lowered her head and shook from several silent laughs.

The bard crinkled up her nose in an innocent look. She loved how much her and Xena could banter back and forth.

The Conqueror raised her head up finally and revealed her smile. She was about to make a smart comment back but the knock at the door stopped her.

"My liege," Cyryl called.

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the closed door. She couldn't imagine why the dekadarchos had come into the village to find the Conqueror.

Xena set her whetstone on the table and got up. She went to the door with sword in hand. She opened the door some and found the hoplite before her. "Yes, Cyryl?" She noticed his distraught expression.

"Do you have a moment?"

The Conqueror silently answered by stepping outside, and she closed the door so the cold air wouldn't go in the hut. She then asked, "What is it?"

The dekadarchos fidgeted with his red cloak but nervously brought up, "A few of the hoplites are having some... odd requests from the Thrace Amazons."

Xena placed her freehand on her hip and cocked her head to the side. "You haven't mentioned this before."

"It's only happened a few times but tonight it was a few more than a few." Cyryl licked his dry lips and finally explained, "They keep asking the hoplites to join them in a dance."

The Conqueror became somewhat confused at the request from the Amazons.

The hoplite stepped closer and quietly added, "Alone, my liege."

Then it dawned on the ruler what dance. "Is it the Spring Dance?"

Cyryl was surprised that the Conqueror knew the name of the dance. "Yes, actually."

"Have the hoplites been refusing the Amazons?"

"Repeatedly, my liege... but the Amazons continue to pursue." Officer Cyryl sighed and further mentioned, "They keep saying that since we're Greek hoplites that we'd be perfect partners for this Spring Dance."

Xena mentally groaned and decided she have to have a talk with Queen Cyane. "Just keep them separated as best as you can, Cyryl."

"I am trying, my liege."

"I will have a talk with Queen Cyane tomorrow morning," the leader further promised.

The dekadarchos was relieved at the news. He had another thought and brought it up. "I remember one of the Amazons, who actually offered to me... she said that a Macedonian Amazon suggested her and the others to ask us."

"Really?" The Conqueror checked off a back molar with her tongue. "Interesting." She had a keen idea on which Macedonian Amazon might have started up the trouble. "I think tomorrow I want you to take the hoplites to the nearest village. We need to restock on supplies... plus it'll do them good to get away."

Officer Cyryl brightened at the order. "Of course, my liege. Will you join us?"

"I cannot... I need to focus on the relations here."

"Very well."

"Get some rest, Cyryl."

The dekadarchos bowed his head in respect and bid his leader goodnight. He then departed. He was extremely glad it went over okay with the Conqueror because he was convinced the Conqueror would have been mad. He'd never had much personal interaction with the Conqueror until he was picked for this trip. But he had to admit he mostly enjoyed it except for the stress of keeping the Amazons and hoplites apart.

Gabrielle lifted her head when the Conqueror came back into the hut. She tried to read her friend's face, but she couldn't quite figure out the expression. "Is everything alright?"

Xena returned to her chair and settled her sword in her lap. "It's spring time, isn't it?" She tapped her blade once.

Gabrielle blinked at the rhetorically question.

"I forgot," the ruler mumbled. She then focused on her friend.

Gabrielle set her scroll and quill down. "Did something happen?"

Xena started to bob her head. "Luckily, no."

"Xenaaa," the bard drew out in frustration.

The Conqueror slowly inclined her right eyebrow. "Did you happen to order your Amazons to perform the Spring Dance?"

Gabrielle quickly lost her frustration and quietly replied, "I might have." She saw the ruler's eyes narrow so she hastily fought, "It's tradition, Xena besides that I figured none of mine would be bold enough or interested."

"Perhaps yours are not but Cyane's are," Xena informed. "They have been after my hoplites to perform the Spring Dance."

The queen now dropped her shoulders. "Oh gods."

"Also it seems that your... Gossip Queen is responsible for it." Xena was now the annoyed one but not at Gabrielle. "She's instigating it."

Gabrielle was blanched and couldn't believe it. She recalled the earlier conversation back in Pella and how Solari kept goading her with the Spring Dance. She groaned and hung her head down. "Hades," she whispered. She quickly became mad and started to get to her feet. "I'm going to have her feathers for this stunt."

The Conqueror quickly jumped up with her sword in her right hand and her left hand up. She knew Gabrielle was about to charge out of the hut and go after Solari. "Wait."

The Amazon Queen hesitated and looked at her friend.

"Let's just... hold off until the morning," Xena tried. She lowered her hand. "It's not going to do any good to storm into Solari's hut tonight and go off on her."

"I don't know about that," the angry queen debated. "It might get the message through her thick head." She had her hands fisted at her sides.

"Maybe," Xena agreed, "but I'd prefer to have a quiet night." She gave Gabrielle a slightly pleading look.

Gabrielle sighed and stared at the fire. "Alright." She focused back on her friend. "At least it'll give me the night to think of a good punishment."

"That's my Bri," the ruler softly teased in hopes it'd help the mood.

The Amazon Queen faintly grinned but she dropped it. "I'm sorry about this, Xena." She touched her forehead and stared down at her scroll. "I didn't think she'd pull this trick." Her blood started to boil again just at the thought of Solari's stunt.

Xena came over to her friend and lightly touched the small hand nearby. She had curious green eyes turned to her. "It's alright... we still have our fun with her."

"At this rate, I may do the Spring Dance with Ephiny just to piss her off." Gabrielle shook her head because she knew she really wouldn't do anything remotely like that. She then muttered, "I can't believe her."

Xena squeezed her friend's hand and tried, "Let it go for tonight, huh?"

Gabrielle let out a deep breath that seemed to expel her anger. She turned her head to her friend. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have made that comment earlier." She rubbed her face for a beat and quietly added, "That's not me... not something I would do."

Xena knew Gabrielle meant the Ephiny comment. "I know... it's alright." She then signaled the empty bed and offered, "Let's get ready to lay down."

The bard brushed back her bangs and silently agreed to the idea. She freed her hand from Xena's and knelt down to her items on the floor.

The Conqueror broke away and went about to stow her whetstone and sheathed her sword. She then quietly pulled out a clean nightshift from her saddlebags. She disappeared into the washroom to get cleaned up and changed.

Gabrielle tucked away her stuff into her own saddlebags. She then fished out a clean shift too but glanced over at her red outfit that most likely dry. She'd wear them again tomorrow. In a weary manner, she started to get her boots and jewelry off.

Xena came back out of the washroom and her left arm loaded with her things. She set them down on an empty chair by the table along with her boots next to the chair. She straightened up just as Gabrielle slipped out of her skirt.

Gabrielle had nothing on besides her quill necklace, and she thought she heard Xena behind her. She was about to bring her shift over her head but two warm hands went to her bare shoulders. She groaned once a massage started. "Wow," she murmured and shut her eyes. "That feels really great."

The ruler could feel the knots in her friend's shoulders, and she suspected there were more down in Gabrielle's back. She leaned forward and whispered, "Why don't you lay down on your stomach on the bed. I'll be over there in a beat." She then grabbed the nightshift. "Without this too."

The bard let go of the shift and shyly slipped past her friend. She managed to keep her back to Xena the entire time.

The Conqueror tucked the shift under her arm and went for the medical kit in her bags. She pulled out a rather small jar that contained a cream that had a faint olive scent to it. She went over to the bed, set the shift aside, and lowered her left leg down on the edge of the bed next to Gabrielle's side.

Gabrielle had her arms up and tucked under her head. She rested her right cheek on her forearm and had a partial view of her friend.

Xena put some of the cream into her hand then proceeded to massage it deep into the Amazon Queen's shoulders and back.

"Gods," the bard moaned in enjoyment.

The Conqueror focused a lot of her attention on Gabrielle's shoulder blades. She could feel knots in there that refused to go away. "Do your shoulders ever bother you?"

Gabrielle considered the question but honestly replied, "Sometimes, yes." She reached back with her right hand and touched a spot on her shoulder blade. "Right here... I get this pain at times. It kinda feels like somebody is stabbing me with needles."

Xena frowned because it was stress related that induced the pain. She continued to work on the muscles under the skin. "Have you had it lately?"

"Not lately, no." Gabrielle had her arm tucked back under her head. "I think it started awhile ago... back when I started working on the negotiations with the Centaurs as the princess."

"You never had it checked out, I take it." Xena switched to the other shoulder.

The bard managed a small shrug. "I just didn't have time for it." She slightly shifted her head and somewhat peered back at her friend. "It comes and goes. I'm sure it's stress related."

Xena silently agreed. She moved back down the bard's back and worked the other muscles again. She now noticed a faint scar that ran diagonally across her friend's back from left shoulder to right hip. She stopped and traced her fingertips over the old scar. Upon closer inspection, Xena figured out it was actually two or three separate scars, and she knew what caused them.

Gabrielle sensed her friend's touch mapping the three remains from her lashing as a slave. "It was the only time I was ever whipped." She peeked back at her friend. "Hecht didn't believe in whipping his slaves because he was afraid it'd devalue us when it came time to sell us on the market. You had to do something rather serious to merit a whipping."

The Conqueror preferred not to ask what was the cause. She instead returned to her massage. She tilted her head some and briefly studied Hecht's slave brand that was seared into Gabrielle's right hip. She instinctively ran her right hand over it then went back to Gabrielle's lower back.

"Have you thought about covering it with a tattoo?" the ruler prompted.

Gabrielle was quiet then honestly replied, "It'll still be there." She shut her eyes then added, "Just like the memory... the scars on my back. I've learned to accept it and trying to move on."

Xena didn't argue her friend's points. She actually admired Gabrielle's mature view on the dark past that could not be changed. She had to agree that much the same was for her and her days as a pirate and especially a warlord. She understood that a tattoo would only mask the brand and not rewrite history just as Xena had to face her dark side at times and could never truly shed it.

Finally Xena voiced her thoughts after a long moment. "You have a lot to be proud of, Gabrielle." She slide her hands up the bard's sides and massage the bard's shoulders again. She could tell now the knots at diminished significantly. "Your mother would be proud of you." She leaned forward some and whispered, "I know I am."

Gabrielle smiled then reached back to grab Xena's right hand. "I had a lot of help."

Xena shook her head because Gabrielle could never take a compliment or had to deflect it onto somebody else. She lowered her head closer still and murmured, "You either say thank you or tell me 'I'm proud of myself too.'"

The bard chuckled and squeezed Xena's hand. She relinquished and placed her arm back under her head. "Thank you," she finally yet sincerely responded.

The ruler smiled and grabbed a bit more cream. She decided this would probably finish it up for the bard. She and Gabrielle let silence pass between them until Xena completed the massage. Xena then softly ordered, "Get your shift on while I put this cream away."

Gabrielle came out of her sleepy state and waited until Xena was headed to the table. She rolled onto her back then picked up her shift next to her. She sat up and got her soft shift over her small but muscular form.

The Conqueror closed up the medical kit and tucked it back away. She pushed back her bangs and realized she did feel a bit worn. She concluded her long candlemarks during her campaign for the Macedon Kingdom were finally catching up to her.

The Amazon Queen pushed back the covers and got under them just as her friend returned. She scooted over to her right and waited for Xena to get in too. Once Xena was settled, she rolled onto her stomach and managed her right arm across her friend's chest.

The Conqueror adjusted her arm under the bard. She pulled Gabrielle in closer then shifted the covers into a better place. She never understood how Gabrielle could sleep on her stomach, yet Gabrielle slept the best on her stomach. Xena preferred to be on her back, and it worked out perfectly for them.

Gabrielle turned her head to the right, towards Xena. She tucked her face into her friend's neck and contently sighed. "Thank you for the wonderful massage."

Xena turned her head and placed a kiss to the bard's forehead. "My pleasure."

"Probably not as much pleasure as I had," Gabrielle joked.

The ruler grinned and rolled her head back. "Comfortable?"

"Mmmm." Gabrielle shifted her hips a bit then added, "Oh yeah." She happily sighed again but checked, "I'm not hurting your ribs, right?"

"You're fine," Xena promised. She tilted her head to the right and leaned her head against Gabrielle's. She had her eyes closed. She could tell her friend was still awake by her breathing pattern.

"Thank you for today, Xena."

"You're welcome."

"And sorry about your nose," the guilty bard added. She felt the silent chuckle pass through the ruler. "I still say you let me hit you."

"Fair and square," the ruler mumbled. She heard the bard's low grumble of protest. "Go to sleep."

Gabrielle didn't say a word back and started to drift off. However she still managed to mutter, "She'll get patrol... patrol duty for the rest... of the stay here."

Xena knew it was in reference to Solari. So she hushed the bard and repeated to Gabrielle to go to sleep. She fell to sleep once she sensed Gabrielle had done so first. She slept rather well tonight despite her worries for the future.

By the morning, the friends started to come out of their dreamscapes and were greeted by the slight chill in the hut because the fire had almost died. Gabrielle tugged the covers back over her shoulder and wiggled deeper into Xena's warm body. She was amazed that her and Xena had never shifted positions in the night. She figured her and Xena must have been too worn out because they typically separated halfway through the night, especially if they got too hot. It wasn't uncommon for Gabrielle to bring up the fact that Xena's body could turn into a burning ember through the night.

The Conqueror shifted out her dreams and softly asked, "You sleep okay?"

"Yes... I think it was..." Gabrielle bit back a yawn then finished, "Your massage." She stretched a little but slumped back against Xena's body. "Let's just pretend it's still night." She pulled the cover up over her head and partially over Xena's.

The ruler grinned and pushed the blanket back so she could breathe. "We need to get up soon."

"No... no we really don't," the queen protested. "I mean all this will still be here three candlemarks later."

"You don't want to have your little chat with the Gossip Queen this morning?" Xena wasn't the least surprise when a messy blond head popped up and looked down at her.

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" The Amazon Queen was clearly waking up because of the reminder of Solari's stunt. She grumbled and suddenly rolled off Xena and onto her back. "Can you believe her nerve?"

Xena bit her lower lip to hold back her laugh. She loved how she could easily push her friend's buttons.

"I mean," the now fully wake bard ranted, "did she think I wouldn't find out? Or that I'd just... say 'oh, that's fine, Amazons you just go jump the hoplites'?"

The ruler turned her head to the bard. "Well, you did if I recall right."

Gabrielle twisted her head to the left and stared at amused blue eyes. "That is beside my point."

"Oh," the ruler murmured. She could tell Gabrielle was about to continue but she prompted a good question. "So, what protocol did Solari break?"

Gabrielle's temper deflated at the very good question, but it reared back up because of Xena's question. "She broke this new, little protocol I started when I took the queen's mask." She sat up quickly and looked down at her friend. "The protocol clearly states," she dictated, "do noot piss off the queen or suffer patrol duty for a moon... or more." She slapped her hand on the bed then suddenly tossed the sheets. She hopped out of bed with a new fire and stormed into the bathroom.

The Conqueror tucked her hands under her head and devilishly grinned. "You go, Bri. You're beautiful when you're angry."

The Amazon Queen loudly stomped out of the washroom and briskly ordered to the Conqueror, "Get out of bed. Get ready. You're coming with me to deal with Solari."

Xena had wide eyes and argued, "She's not my Amazon."

"I don't care. Get up," the queen barked. She was clearly serious as she went to the fireplace and gathered her red attire.

The Conqueror arched an eyebrow as the bard passed and went back into the washroom. She concluded she better get up then so she climbed out of bed and decided the bed would just have to be made later. She had several devilish laughs in her chest that she resisted while she hastened to get ready. She secretly admitted she couldn't wait to see what Gabrielle had in mind for Solari, and she had every intent to play along.

Gabrielle appeared out of the washroom with her hair damp but neatened up. She wore her red top and skirt, which emphasized her body's beautiful features. She dumped her shift onto her saddlebags and dug out her silver armband and sheathed dagger. "Are you almost ready?"

Xena quietly chuckled but seriously replied, "Almost." She rushed off into the washroom with her boots already on.

The bard went near the door and plucked her sheathed sword off the pegboard. "Hurry up, Xena." She hesitated with the sheath's strap over her head. She thought she heard a laugh come from the washroom, but she wasn't totally sure. She dropped the sheath's strap across her chest then walked over to her boots. She rammed her feet into them and propped each foot up to tie the laces.

The Conqueror had on her black leathers, bracers, gauntlets, and boots. She scooped up her bronze, Gallic armor that she knew Gabrielle loved. She efficiently threw it on and strapped it down like a pro. She grabbed her sheathed sword, clipped it, and snatched up her chakram. She tossed it up in the air, caught it, and strolled over to the door while hooking it to her hip. "Coming?"

Gabrielle slammed her left foot onto the floor and adjusted her foot in the boot after lacing it up. She marched over, yanked her staff off the wall, and ordered, "Let's go."

The Conqueror opened the door and held it open for the queen. After Gabrielle passed, she quickly followed and closed the door. She had such an excited, evil smile on her face as her long legs made her catch up to the fast moving bard.

The queen peered up at her friend and saw a very serious look on Xena's face. But she swore there was a bright twinkle to Xena's eyes this morning. She disregarded it and focused on her main mission this morning. She came right to Ephiny and Solari's door then proceeded to knock it with a strong emphasis.

Ephiny rushed to the door because she was pretty much ready. She knew Solari was back in the washroom. She cracked open the door and saw the queen and Conqueror. "Good morning."

"Morning, Ephiny." Gabrielle looked quite stern.

Ephiny sensed something was up and quickly asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Gabrielle answered, "I just need to talk to Solari."

Ephiny placed her right hand on her hip. "What did she do?"

"Later," the queen promised. "Is she up?"

"Yes, she's getting ready then her and I were headed to the dining hut."

Gabrielle came up with an idea and suggested, "Why don't you go ahead... the Conqueror and I need to talk to her in private."

Ephiny hesitated but nodded because it wasn't her business unless Gabrielle told her otherwise. She went back and picked up her sword but called, "Solari, the queen and Conqueror are here to see you." She left it at that and exited the hut with her sheathed sword in hand.

The Conqueror shut the hut door once she followed her friend inside the hut. She remained just by the door and studied her friend's tense back.

Solari rushed out of the washroom after hearing that the queen and Conqueror were here. She brushed back her hair with her fingers as she came out and stopped a few paces from what she interpreted to be an annoyed queen. "Um... good morning," she nervously offered.

Gabrielle rested her left hand on her hip while she tightly gripped her staff. "Solari," she started in a cold tone.

The Conqueror folded her arms and did her best to remain serious.

"Last night, the Conqueror found out from her dekadarchos that the Thrace Amazons have been propositioning the hoplites to perform the Spring Dance with them." Gabrielle immediately noticed how Solari paled. "Now, I'm curious," she continued, "is there some connection between my order about the Spring Dance and the Thrace Amazon's propositions?"

Solari shyly smiled and dodged, "It is that time of the season, my queen."

At that point, the Conqueror spoke up because she had to poke the conversation in her favored direction. "My dekadarchos told me that a Thrace Amazon mentioned a Macedonian Amazon had suggested to her and others that they should proposition my hoplites." She arched an eyebrow and informed, "Something about my hoplites being perfect partners for the Spring Dance."

Gabrielle hadn't heard that part, but she lit up once she realized it was definitely Solari. She recalled Solari's same bold statement about the Greek hoplites back in Pella. She now slotted her eyes at Solari.

Solari panicked because she knew she was caught so she argued, "My queen, you told us we may perform the Spring Dance."

The queen stepped closer to the Amazon and hotly reminded, "Yes, I told you and the rest of my Amazons. I did not give an okay for the Thrace Amazons."

Solari suddenly felt about as tall as a five year old. She was indeed taller than the queen, but she was now under the sword for her prank. "My queen, I... uh... I just didn't see the harm." She knotted her hands but debated, "If it's okay for us then why is it not for the Thrace Amazons?"

"For two good reasons," Gabrielle hotly explained, "First, we are trying to work out relations with the Thrace Nation... not get the Thrace Nation pregnant." She took another step closer. "And second, I am not their queen, and you are not a Thrace Amazon."

The Amazon glanced back at the Conqueror and noticed how the Conqueror hid a slight grin. She then realized that the Conqueror was eying her queen in a very open,  intimate manner. She couldn't believe it and her jaw dropped, but she promptly snapped her mouth shut once the queen laid into her again.

"You misrepresented me, Solari." The Amazon Queen shook her head in disbelief. "Now, I have to discuss this with Cyane." She narrowed her eyes at how Solari kept glancing behind her to the Conqueror, most likely. "Solari?" she growled.

Solari focused back on the queen with wide eyes. She just witnessed how the Conqueror blatantly started to check out the queen's ass. She stuttered, "My queen, t-t-the Conqueror...."

Gabrielle quickly looked back at her best friend, who was stoic as her usual ruler self.

Xena just slightly shrugged to her friend at whatever Solari wanted to say.

Queen Gabrielle returned her temper to the Amazon. "I've thought long and hard about your punishment for pulling this trick."

Solari became offended and tried to argue, "I was following orders, my queen." She glanced past the queen when she saw the Conqueror's movement.

Xena had tilted her head back and to the right some. She tried to get a better view of Gabrielle's ass then grinned evilly and shook her head. She sensed that Solari was staring at her in disbelief.

"You went outside of my orders," the queen sharply reminded. She saw that again Solari kept staring at the Conqueror instead of her. "Solari," she snarled deeper than last time.

Solari opened and closed her mouth a few times, but she knew the queen wouldn't believe her if she told her what the Conqueror was doing behind her back.

"I want you to do a few apologies," the queen informed.

Again Solari gawked at the Conqueror's latest sexual innuendo behind the queen's back.

Xena had slotted her eyes while she still stared at Gabrielle's ass. She ran the tip of her tongue along her lips then bit her lower lip. She had a look of absolute lust for Gabrielle.

"You are to apologize to Queen Cyane, the Conqueror's dekadarchos..." Gabrielle paused but added, "And to the Conqueror."

Solari snapped out of it and looked back at her queen. "The Conqueror?" she squeaked. She glanced back at the ruler, who was now formal except for the noticeable smirk. She glowered at the ruler.

"Be glad I didn't go with my first idea to put you on patrol duty for the rest of our stay in the Thrace Nation." Gabrielle had decided that such a move would allow for the Gossip Queen to get in good with the Thrace Amazons more so. "Am I clear?"

Solari slumped her shoulders and defeatedly replied, "Crystal, my queen."

"Good." The queen now stepped aside, which gave Solari the permission to go to the Conqueror.

The Amazon begrudgingly approached the ruler and tried to keep the annoyance out of her tone so she sounded more sincere. "Conqueror, I apologize for my practical joke to have the Thrace Amazons proposition your hoplites."

The Conqueror had her muscular arms folded over her chest, and she easily towered over the Amazon. She took a heartbeat or two to thoroughly enjoy each word the Amazons spoke to her in the apology. She absolutely loved it. She then finally replied in a formal tone, "Apology accepted."

The queen came over to her Amazon and reminded, "Be sure to apologize to the dekadarchos and Queen Cyane today. I'll be checking too."

"Yes, my queen." Solari saw that the queen and Conqueror were about to leave. She hastily grabbed the queen, who was the last one out. "Gabrielle..." She found the bard's inquisitive features back on her. "I have to tell you something." She lowered her voice because she didn't want the Conqueror to overhear.

Gabrielle sighed and glanced back at her best friend, who was several paces away. She focused back on Solari and asked, "Can't it wait? I'm rather hungry... lecturing you works up an appetite."

Solari rolled her eyes but insisted, "You don't know what the Conqueror was doing."

The bard brushed off her friend and swore, "I'm not worried about it." She patted Solari's hand on her arm and ordered, "Get ready and meet Ephiny in the dining hut. I'll see you there." She slipped off and closed the door behind her.

Solari cursed and waved her fisted hand at the door like it was the Conqueror.

Gabrielle took Xena's side and loudly released a happy sigh. "I feel better now that she's taken care of." She glanced up at her friend. "Still have to do some damage control with Cyane."

"Not a problem," the ruler brushed off.

"So," the bard prompted, "what were you doing behind my back?"

"Mmmm." The Conqueror shrugged and merely replied, "Checking out your ass... your Nation is right. It's very nice."

"Oh my gods." Gabrielle swatted her friend in her hard stomach. "No wonder Solari was going crazy." She now laughed and grinned up at the ruler. "Nice, Xena... really nice."

"Yes, it was," the Conqueror evilly agreed.

Gabrielle now blushed. "Please," she muttered. She ducked into the dining hut and instantly smelled the wonderful food. She gathered some food onto a plate, grabbed her utensils, and a drink. She headed for the table that Ephiny, Andra, and Seven already occupied.

The Conqueror was hot on the bard's trial and took a seat next to her friend. She felt the automaton's brief yet cold stare on her. She disregarded it and became comfortable simply because Gabrielle was at her side.

"Any plans today?" Ephiny inquired.

Gabrielle hesitated from filling her mouth and replied, "I didn't have anything in mind for any of you."

Andra was the one to bring it up out of the group. She'd already eaten her breakfast and pushed her plate aside. She leaned her elbows against the table and mentioned, "Not to sound like a crotchety, old Amazon but it's getting a little boring here, Gabrielle." She could tell her blood sister was slightly put off. "I mean it's nice to be able to relax but we are getting bored while you and Xena are running amuck."

Ephiny bowed her head and prayed to Artemis that they wouldn't hear it. She sighed.

The Conqueror stared down at her food and played with it a bit. She just waited for the bard's reaction, but she felt inquisitive green eyes on her. So she lifted her head and met her best friend's eye contact.

"Are we really running amuck?" the bard checked.

Xena shrugged and seriously replied, "It's debatable."

Gabrielle pucked her lips a bit then looked at the blacksmith. "You want something to do then?" She then scanned the three Amazon's faces and supplemented, "All of you?"

Ephiny blew some air up, which made her curly locks slightly float. "Here we go," she mumbled and lifted her head.

"I'm sure there's plenty of patrol duty slots we can find for you all," the queen cheerfully brought up. "Oh, and I bet Queen Cyane wouldn't mind some extra hands with getting the repairs done on the sewage system." She waved her spoon a bit and mentioned, "I hear there's some bad cracks in the clay pipes from the freezing this past winter."

Seven of Nine looked from the blacksmith to Ephiny then at the queen. "I volunteer for the patrol duty."

"Gabrielle," the blacksmith fought, "I'm being serious here."

"So am I," the queen retorted. She shrugged and reminded, "You're bored and those are some immediate to do things I can think of."

Andra slightly glared at her blood sister, who was not at all deterred by it.

"Alright." The queen sighed deeply and gave into Andra a bit. "There is something that perhaps you and Seven can do together."

The blacksmith carefully listened and waited for the idea.

"Cyane has mentioned that the Thrace Nation is struggling with their armory... they need a blacksmith."

Andra shook her head a few times and argued, "Wait, what can Seven and I do about that in the next fortnight?" She saw the queen's hand go up for her to be quiet.

"Hear me out first," Gabrielle tried. She lowered her hand back to the table. She noticed that everybody was keenly interested to hear her idea. "My guess is the closest blacksmith for the Thrace Nation is fairly far with them being here in the mountainous region. I'm sure even if say the village, Komotini, probably only has a blacksmith or two that it's not enough to fuel the Thrace Nation."

Andra raised an eyebrow much like what Xena would have done. She still kept silent though.

"My point is," Gabrielle continued, "maybe we can help them get a blacksmith."

"Gabrielle," Andra debated, "do you realize how few women know the art of blacksmithing?" She shook her head and reminded, "They are few and far between, and you were blessed to come across me."

The queen grinned and softly replied, "I know." But she became serious and propositioned, "Fine. If we can't find one then you can smith one... another one."

Andra dropped the flat of her palms on the table. She couldn't believe the queen's idea. "I can't train a blacksmith in a fortnight... that's just crazy." She then further argued, "And blacksmithing isn't just... something you can easily train and the student understands the craft."

"Seven has done well under you," Gabrielle pointed out.

"Exactly," Andra agreed yet clarified, "but that's because she has a natural skill for it." She sighed and reminded, "It's just like being a bard... either you have the gift or you don't."

Gabrielle sighed because she knew her food was cold now. She set her spoon down on her plate and focused back on her blood sister. "Then tell me this, in a fortnight can you figure out if any these Thrace Amazons have the gift?"

"Possibly," Andra answered. "It's hard to say... I'd need to setup a small shop so I can see for myself if an Amazon picks up the art quickly enough." She sighed because she was slightly frustrated. "Even if I do find somebody then how can I train them?"

"They can come back to our Nation with us," Ephiny broke into the conversation.

Gabrielle proudly smiled at Ephiny for the idea. "My thought too." She then looked back at Andra. "So, are you up for it, sister? It shouldn't be too hard especially if Seven is willing to help."

Seven of Nine felt attention drawn to her so she stated, "I will assist."

Andra couldn't believe herself as she gave into her sister. "Alright... I'll see what I can do."

"Great." The queen smiled brightly and picked up her spoon now that it was settled. She could hear her blood sister's low grumbles, but she ignored it. She scooped up some food but came up short when a warm hand rested on her left shoulder. She was surprised to see Cyane standing next to her.

"Good morning," the Thrace Queen greeted to the young queen. She then looked at Xena. "Good morning, Conqueror."

"Good morning," the bard replied in kind.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Cyane started, "but it's a bit urgent." She spotted the Conqueror's arched eyebrow. "The council is gathering in the administration hut... they want to speak with you and the Conqueror. I apologize it's such short notice."

Gabrielle gave up and dropped her spoon onto her filled plate. She looked at her best friend, who had managed to eat. "Are you ready?"

Xena glanced at Gabrielle's full plate and inwardly cringed. But she answered, "Yes."

Cyane stepped back a bit as Gabrielle and Xena got up from the table with their plates.

"Here." Xena took Gabrielle's plate and went back towards the food tables. She disposed of Gabrielle's food into a large linen bag, which would later be used as compost. She tossed the plates and utensils into the wood bin then hurried back to the food table. She grabbed a linen napkin and hastily filled it with some grapes and an apple.

Queen Cyane chatted with Gabrielle as they slowly made their way to the dining hut's doors. She was briefing Gabrielle on what the council was expecting to go over this morning. She hesitated though when the Conqueror rejoined them, and she hid her surprise when the ruler handed Gabrielle a napkin full of fruit.

Gabrielle offered a grateful smile to her friend and accepted the food. She prompted Cyane to continue while they strolled out of the dining hut. The slow walk to the administration hut gave Gabrielle a chance to eat the fruit. By the time they were at the hut, Gabrielle was finishing up her apple.

Cyane took the napkin from the young queen because she figured she could return it later. She and the other rulers passed through the door after the guard opened it. She led them down to the big double doors to the meeting room.

Gabrielle dropped her apple core in the small trash can just outside the meeting doors. She hastily caught up to the older queen and ruler. As she stepped into the meeting room, her stomach twisted upon seeing exactly how many councilors were in the Thrace Nation. "By the gods," she murmured.

Xena glanced at her friend and sensed the apprehension.

The chatting councilors filled the room with a low din. They slowly became quiet upon seeing the new arrivals. But they looked to their queen.

"Councilors," Queen Cyane warmly greeted, "may I introduce our guests." She held out her hand to the young queen. "This is Queen Gabrielle... the only queen to have been schooled at the Athens Academy of Performing Bards." She had a gloat to her voice.

Gabrielle inwardly groaned and almost shot a glare at Cyane.

The head councilor, Talia, spoke up. "Here, here!" She wildly grinned and teased, "We pray, Queen Gabrielle that you will take it easy on us old elders."

Gabrielle goggled at the informality here in this council. She then realized Talia was truly joking because many of the members were rather young to be councilors, at least in her Macedonian Nation. She then started to hastily count heads and come up with a total of fifteen councilors. She was stupefied because the Macedonian Nation was comprised of five councilors.

The Conqueror knew Gabrielle was at a lost for words. She too was surprised by the number of councilors because the last time she was here there were only five. She was not only curious about the significant increase but also how the younger generation infiltrated the ranks.

Cyane folded her arms and prodded, "I believe, councilors that the bardly queen has lost her words." She grinned over at the bard.

Queen Gabrielle gathered herself then swiftly remarked, "A bard never falters... we just wait to deliver the punchline at the right time."

A few young Amazons cheered on the young queen and raved for her.

Gabrielle released a low breath because she couldn't get over the informality. It reminded her of Cyrene's taverna back when she was a kid and the taverna filled up with customers.

Queen Cyane now held out her hand to the dark ruler beside the young Amazon Queen. "Also, Xena of Amphipolis has returned to the Thrace Nation."

This time a young councilor spoke up and commented, "Legend has it Xena of Amphipolis is the shaman killer." She easily leaned back in her chair, and her expression showed nothing of anger or remorse. "How do you respond to such legend, Xena of Amphipolis?"

The Conqueror felt on the spot but she coolly replied, "I do not respond."

The young councilor grinned at the answer. She sat up some and remarked, "If it so happened to be the truth then praise to you because she would have brought darkness upon this Nation."

"You should never praise murder," the ruler quickly came back.

The young councilor, Jelena, chuckled and argued, "I don't praise murder... I praise justice. Many of us..." She held out her hands to fellow councilors. "Celebrate it as a change not just for our Nation but for Greece."

Gabrielle was keen on Jelena's words, and she started to suspect something that may come to benefit her and Xena later.

"Perhaps we should get this meeting under way," Talia broke in finally.

Cyane agreed and signaled for Gabrielle and the Conqueror to follow her. She already had two chairs setup by hers for them to take during the meeting. She directed them there first then she took her dedicated chair at one end of the table.

The head councilor, Talia, initiated the meeting by going over the agenda. "First, the council would like to welcome Queen Gabrielle and the Conqueror to the Thrace Amazon Nation." She hesitated when a few of the young councilors gave words of cheer. She then spoke up again. "This morning we would like to informally go over the proposed relations between the Thrace Nation and the Macedonia Nation. Further, we'd like to hear from the Conqueror about her proposal for the Thrace Nation to join Greece." She then held out her hand to Queen Cyane. "My queen?"

Queen Cyane stood up from her chair and spoke her words. "Queen Gabrielle has come to the Thrace Nation not just as fellow Amazon but as a friend. For several moons, she and her Nation have schooled our shaman, Yakut, with the ways of priesthood." She searched the councilors faces and reminded, "A legacy of this Nation that we lost some generations ago but with the Macedonia Nation's help is being rekindled."

"Here, here!" Jelena cheered. She had been a firm supporter in Yakut's education in the priesthood.

Cyane softly grinned at Jelena but became serious again. "Queen Gabrielle and her Amazons kindly escorted Yakut back to our Nation amidst a battle in the Macedon Kingdom. Also, she has informed me that Yakut is warmly welcomed back to the Macedonia Nation at anytime to continue her education with the Priestess Maired."

Several councilors praised Queen Gabrielle for being a gracious host and welcoming friend. They settled down and allowed their queen to finish.

"Queen Gabrielle would like to open up fair trade between our Nations and build lasting relations." Queen Cyane studied the councilors' faces then reminded them, "For many generations, the Thrace Nation has been lost to the other Nations, and I believe that our relations with the Macedonia Nation could help us rejoin our sister Nations." She saw how the councilors started to bob heads. She held out her hand to the bard. "Queen Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle hesitated, but she saw Xena's confident smile so she slowly stood up. She composed herself and stepped closer to the table's edge.

Cyane lowered her hand and asked Gabrielle, "Will you please discuss with the council some of your thoughts on the relations and trades?"

"Of course," Gabrielle softly replied. She rubbed her sweat palms once realizing how on the spot she felt in front of the huge council. She could tell everybody was waiting with bated breath for her to speak. She mentally reminded herself that her final exam at the Academy was in front of thousands of faces so this should be easy, but it didn't feel that way.

"I'm sorry," Gabrielle first started. "I think I was caught a bit off guard when Queen Cyane grabbed the Conqueror and I this morning in the dining hut."

"We hear you're thoroughly enjoying the Thracian cuisine in the dining hut," a councilor light heartily teased.

Gabrielle felt her cheeks on fire now. She nodded and confessed, "It's been quite excellent, I'll admit."

"There's rumor circulating, "Jelena informed, "that you can eat what three Amazons typically eat. Any truth to that, Queen Gabrielle?"

The bard quietly groaned and almost sunk to her knees except her hand on the table's ledge helped her.

"Truth be told," the Conqueror cut in, "I've witnessed her eat far more."

Gabrielle twisted back and glowered at her best friend, who had a wicked smile.

Several of the councilors hooted with laughter, and Jelena patted the table in pure ecstatic laughter. She hadn't expected such a comment from the normally quiet Conqueror.

Queen Gabrielle slotted her eyes at Xena in promise to get her back later.

The Conqueror just merely winked back then shifted her smile into warmth.

Gabrielle's nerves eased from her best friend's actions, and she turned back to the councilors. She tapped her fingertips once against table and suddenly felt calmer.

The Conqueror crossed her legs and murmured, "That's my Bri." She grinned because she knew Gabrielle was going into bard and queen mode.

Queen Cyane had just barely overhead Xena's low words, but she made no indication that she'd heard it. She tucked it away in the back of her head.

"First," Gabrielle spoke to the quiet council, "I would like to thank the Thrace Nation for now hosting me and my Amazons." She had a smile that each councilor returned in kind. "The trip here was long but these lands are beautiful, the beds quite soft, the baths warm, and the food is excellent." She chuckled when the councilors laughed at her joke. But she became serious after a beat. "Queen Cyane spoke about relations and trades... these are things that do not solely bind sister Nations together." She searched the various young and old faces of the council. "We are bound by our dedication to Artemis and our love for our sisters. We are Nations of women who have come together from one belief. And it is that one belief, not matter a Nation's culture, that makes us Amazon."

Queen Cyane leaned back in her chair and softly smiled as the councilors, especially the young group, called out in agreement and praise. She rested her arms on her chair and tilted her head to the side.  She could now understand why the Macedonia Nation would most likely follow this young queen to Hades and back.

"As queen of the Macedonia Nation," Gabrielle broke into the clamor, which quickly silenced upon her words. She repeated herself though. "As queen of the Macedonia Nation, I can say that these relations and trades I offer will never represent my Nation's true sisterhood to the Thrace Nation. In times of need, the Thrace Nation should look to the Macedonia Nation for support and not just trade."

"To the Macedonia Nation," a young councilor called out.

"To the Thrace Nation," another councilor cheered on, "Let the sisterhood be reborn!"

The Conqueror slightly shook her head in pure amazement, and she couldn't stifle her smile. She realized Gabrielle's ability to join people together was beautiful. And she knew too that each word Gabrielle composed was absolute truth, and Gabrielle meant them all.

Gabrielle was slightly bent forward, her hands on the table's edge, and she faintly grinned at the councilors that cried for the relations. She noticed the young councilors were the most out spoken while the older councilors carefully watched but didn't show any disagreement. Gabrielle straightened up, which caused the councilors to quiet down again.

"In my Nation," Gabrielle began, "we are known for our olive cultivation." She now placed her hands behind her back in a fashion that Xena would have done. "We've worked very hard at it and currently we have trades set up with Aegae and Potidaea for the olive and oils we produce."

"What grades of oil does your Nation produce?" the councilor, Cato, inquired.

"We produce the lampante grade for burning and ritual purposes... Aegae and Potidaea are big buyers for it." Queen Gabrielle then continued to the second grade. "We also produce pure olive oil so it's fairly refined but not the highest quality. Then we produce extra-virgin olive oil with the lowest amount of acidity that we can reach. It is extremely flavorful."

"The Thrace Nation does not often get to have olive oil," Queen Cyane mentioned. "Perhaps you can tell us what types of olives are grown...?"

"Of course," the young queen agreed. Gabrielle focused back on the councilors. "The largest grove produces the kalamata olive for regular eating. Then we grow the koroneiki, which gives a very refined and high quality oil. The last olive is the chemlai, and it's originally from Egypt."

"Egypt?" Talia checked. "How did your Nation manage to obtain the olive much less grow it?"

The queen slightly grinned at the excellent question. "Generations ago a few sisters brought it back from Egypt after their trip there... there's really no record on how they managed the seeds back or how many. But upon return, one of the Amazons from the trip worked extremely hard to devise a way to grow the olive trees despite the major weather and landscape change."

Cato was fascinated and inquired, "What is the chemlati olive used for mainly?"

"The chemlati olive gives an exceptional oil for rituals and burning. It can burn much longer than our Greek counterpart." Queen Gabrielle paused and waited to see if there were more questions about the olive cultivation. She, like any Greek, understood that olive oil was liquid gold and was highly revered in their culture. "The Macedonian Nation also cultivates grapes and produces wine from them. It's a rather new endeavor, but it has been successful. Our director of agriculture, Lelia, hopes to improve our viticulture and broaden our market."

"What grape is cultivated?" Talia inquired.

Gabrielle grinned because she was well educated on the olives and wine her Nation produced. She had to be considering she often tried to work domestic trades. "The grape we grow is the Malagousia, and it's indigenous to the Macedonia region. It's considered an aromatic grape and with a medium acidity. The wine itself comes out in a light golden hue." She tilted her head and further explained, "Our viticulturist has been experimenting with mixtures such as adding hints of apple, mint, and jasmine."

The councilors remained quiet but entranced by the queen's description of the beautiful wine.

"Yakut must have had the variation with apple then," Queen Cyane joked.

Gabrielle peered back at the older queen and cracked a smile. "That was her favorite." She turned back to the council. She was about to explain more but her earlier conversation with Andra and Seven came to mind, and she reworked her next words. She leaned forward and pressed her palms against the table, her arms held up her upper body. "Queen Cyane has recently mentioned to me that the Thrace Nation has been struggling with finding a blacksmith." She hesitated because several councilors started to murmur amongst each other.

Cyane straightened up and became intrigued at where Gabrielle may go with this topic.

The Conqueror remained still and quiet other than a faint grin tugging at her lips.

"I have asked," Gabrielle started but repeated after the councilors quieted. "I have asked my blacksmith, Andra, and her assistant, Seven, to help the Thrace Nation. For the next fortnight, Andra and Seven will be on a mission to find out if any Thrace Amazon shows the gift of a blacksmith." She stopped again because the councilors broke into an uproar of comments and questions.

"Silence," Talia called after a few beats. She held out her hand to Queen Cyane, who wanted to speak.

Queen Gabrielle twisted to her right and gazed at the older queen.

"How can Andra and Seven accomplish this?"

Gabrielle straightened up now. "Andra would like to setup a small, temporary shop so that she can test and determine if any Thrace Amazon may have a gift."

"If they determine somebody does," Cyane continued, "then what? There will be no time remaining for the Amazon to be trained."

Gabrielle nodded in agreement. She shifted her hands behind her back then glanced once at the intrigued council then back at Cyane. "With the Thrace Nation's approval, my Nation would be honored to train your Amazon to become a blacksmith. The Amazon may return with us and begin an apprenticeship with Andra." She shrugged and added, "During her apprenticeship, hopefully the Thrace Nation can build a smithing shop that'll be ready upon the new blacksmith's return."

The council exploded again with comments and questions that nobody could completely understand, but they were silenced once more by Talia.

"How long would the apprenticeship go for?" Queen Cyane prompted.

"I don't have that answer right now," Gabrielle honestly replied, "but Andra would certainly know."

Cyane accepted the response then leaned back in her chair with an intrigued expression.

Talia saw that many councilors had their own questions so she first ordered, "Cato, go ahead."

Cato nodded in appreciation to the head councilor then she looked at Queen Gabrielle. "May I ask why you and your blacksmith would provide such an apprenticeship to us?"

Gabrielle was surprised by the question and rebuked, "Why would we not?"

Several councilors responded back all at once, especially the younger crowd but it was Jelena who raised her voice above the others.

"You must understand, Queen Gabrielle," Jelena explained, "that this Nation, the Thrace Amazon Nation, has been out casted for many generations by the sister Nations." She paused because several councilors murmured agreements or bobbed heads. "We are forgotten because we are much further from the other Nations... separated by both distance and culture."

Gabrielle was further shocked, but she tried to hide it externally. "Perhaps so but the Macedonia Nation does not see it that way." She locked eyes with Jelena. "The cultural differences that the Thrace Nation displays are a chance for my Nation to learn something." She then turned back to Queen Cyane. "That is why my historian, Gryta, will be staying behind to learn deeper about the Thrace Nation." She looked back at the council and seriously added, "I offer this blacksmith apprenticeship because if my Nation were in need of one then I would hope my sister Nation would help. This is the Amazon way." She was still stricken by the fact that the Thrace Nation felt they were a forgotten and shunned Nation.

The council chatted amongst themselves and discussed the blacksmith apprenticeship. The older councilors were much in agreement to it. The younger councilors also agreed about it but were now chatting away with how to prepare for it.

Cyane leaned back into her chair and carefully watched as well as listened to her councilors. She could tell, without asking, that they were all much in favor to the blacksmith apprenticeship. But she just hoped that this Andra could find an Amazon among the Nation that showed promise as a blacksmith. Otherwise if it was a failure then there would be a lot of disappointment after all the hype.

"We must advertise it," an older councilor, Ellota, declared, "if it is to succeed."

"I do not doubt that Commander Lyda would support it," Najat responded to Ellota. "She will surely promote it."

Many councilors sympathized with Najat's words. But they quieted down and looked to Talia as well as Queen Cyane for the next step.

Talia focused on Queen Cyane and gave a faint nod.

Queen Cyane straightened up now and tilted her head back. She studied Gabrielle's profile. "I believe we must first find out if there is any Thrace Amazon capable of blacksmithing."

The bard turned to the older queen. "Andra and Seven will do their very best to determine that. They just need your permission as well as a location to setup a temporary shop."

"I will speak to Lyda about it," Cyane agreed. "She will be able to organize a dozen Amazons or so who can quickly construct the shop."

Gabrielle dipped her head in an appreciative manner.

"If your blacksmith finds somebody then we will go from there," the Thrace Queen concluded.

"Excellent," Gabrielle murmured and smiled.

The councilors were also excited to hear the queen's agreement. They hoped it would work and that the Nation could soon have a blacksmith instead of relying so heavily on outsiders.

The head councilor decided to reroute the conversation to the trades. "Getting back to the trades," she prompted, "what do you have in mind, Queen Gabrielle?"

The bard turned back and looked at Talia. But before she could respond, she heard a commotion at the closed double-doors.

"You cannot enter," the hut guard ordered. But yet the left door swung open.

"Conqueror?" the frantic dekadarchos called.

The Conqueror was already on her feet and grew wide-eye at seeing Cyryl's urgent expression. She rushed over while asking, "What is it?"

The hut guard stood just behind the hoplite, and she glanced at the two queens.

Cyane had jumped to her feet, her chair pushed back.

Cyryl was obviously winded from sprinting into the village and to the administration hut. "It's a runner, my liege."

The Conqueror briefly froze at the few but defining words. "Take me to him." She darted out of the meeting room with her hoplite.

Gabrielle raced around Cyane's chair and charged out of the room too. She called, "Xena!" She chased after her friend and just barely caught her at the hut's main doors. She collapsed Xena's gauntlet covered wrist and demanded, "What is going on?"

The ruler turned back and read the alarm in her friend's eyes. She could not explain much. "A runner is only sent out in cases of emergencies."

Gabrielle wasn't sure what to say because her mind went in every direction as to what this could mean.

"I have to hurry," Xena pressed. She sensed Cyryl's impatient manner.

"I'll go with you," Gabrielle insisted.

The Conqueror shook her head. "The message is for my ears only... the runner will not speak otherwise." But she promised, "I will find you after I'm done." She felt Gabrielle let go so she turned and hurried off with Cyryl.

Gabrielle stood in the open doorway with her hand now resting against the thatch door. She stared at her friend and the hoplite jogging off. Behind her, she detected two Amazons.

"What has happened?" Cyane asked first.

The bard was quiet for a few heartbeats then honestly replied, "I'm not sure." She faced Cyane and the guard. "But it can't be good."

 

**To be continued.**


	13. Chapter 12

 

**Chapter 12**

The Conqueror raced out of the gates' open door and followed her dekadarchos to the hoplites' camp. She started to slow down upon seeing the runner, and she realized who was the runner or more formally the diaktoros.

The diaktoros, Gaylon, was the fastest runner and only sent out on extreme urgency. He always came from Corinth because the city was now the capitol of Greece.

The Conqueror approached the diaktoros and took in his sheen of sweat that coated his exposed body. She suspected he had run nonstop from Corinth.

Gaylon was bent forward and breathing, but he straightened up now that the Conqueror was upon him. "My liege," he breathlessly greeted.

The Conqueror knew that Gaylon was worn from his long run so she ordered, "At ease... stretch your muscles." She then looked at Cyryl. "Get a cloak for him, salty olives, and heavily watered wine."

"Right away, my liege." The dekadarchos rushed off to carry out his orders.

The diaktoros moved around in a circle a bit to get his breath, but he politely offered, "Thank you, my liege." He wore and carried very little on himself. His clothes were lightweight clothes that only trapped the warmth of his body. Across his back were two waterskins but one was empty and the other almost empty. Around his waist, he wore a leather belt, which only held two items. On his right hip, he had a sheathed dagger but on his left side he carried a tiny leather pouch.

The contents of the pouch were merely two white pills that had a mousy smell; they were hemlock pills. A diaktoros that was on foot never carried a scroll message but carried a verbal one. If he were to be caught by the enemy, he would most likely be tortured for the message. To avoid such torture and sensitive information being seeped out, a diaktoros had sworn to take the pills upon enemy capture, and he would die within a quarter of a candlemark or less. For such high risk, a diaktoros was paid extremely well and also highly respected for all they sacrificed for Greece.

"Did you stop at all?" the ruler checked.

Gaylon shook his head and noted that the dekadarchos was coming back. He just explained, "It is too urgent, my liege."

The Conqueror nodded, yet she had to wait because Cyryl had returned.

The hoplite put the red cloak around the diaktoros's shoulders then handed him the water and a bowl of salty olives. He bowed to Gaylon out of respect. "If there is anything else you need, diaktoros I will assist."

"Thank you, Officer Cyryl." The diaktoros gave the hoplite an appreciative smile.

Cyryl glanced at his leader and promised, "I will wait in camp for you, my liege." He excused himself because he knew the message was not for his ears.

The Conqueror decided she wanted to be further from earshot of the hoplites' camp so she ordered, "Let's take a walk." She figured too the walk would help bring the diaktoros off his running high.

"Of course." Gaylon followed the ruler away from the camp. He first drank then tried an olive, and the salt was a relief to his body's needs. But he did not eat them fast less he wanted to be sick to his stomach. He put the filled waterskin's strap over his right shoulder.

The Conqueror felt there was nobody close enough to overhear them. "Tell me, Gaylon."

"The message is from Corinth... straight from the archon nauarchos."

The Conqueror raised her chin at hearing the head admiral's formal title. "What has happened?"

Gaylon stopped and turned to the ruler. "Admiral Makar received reports that a Roman fleet is coming into Grecian waters."

"By the gods," Xena murmured at the news. She hadn't expected such an early move by the Romans. "What fleet?"

"Classis Alexandrina," Gaylon reported, "it's comprised of twenty triremes, my liege. Admiral Makar has already ordered six of our triremes to be carried down the portage road from the Corinthian Gulf."

"Do we know where the Roman fleet is headed?"

"The nauarchos believes the Roman fleet is headed to here... to Thrace."

The Conqueror was silent and tried to process the new information. She didn't like this at all.

"Admiral Makar is sending Tycho with fifty triremes to follow Classis Alexandrina." Gaylon went silent after telling the Conqueror everything he knew. He hesitated but asked, "What message shall I return to the archon nauarchos? I will take it back today."

The Conqueror came out her thoughts at the diaktoros's offer, and she shook her head. "No, you need to rest, Gaylon. My message will do no good if you collapse upon return."

At the Conqueror's wise words, the diaktoros thought of the famous runner, Pheidippides, who instantly died after he spoke his message to the Athens Assembly about the Battle of Marathon. Gaylon highly revered the famous runner but did not plan to end his career the same way.

"I will give you the message tomorrow morning," the ruler promised. "Let's find you a tent for the day and tonight."

"Thank you, my liege." Gaylon took an olive from his bowl and followed the ruler back to the hoplites' camp.

"When did you leave Corinth?" the Conqueror checked.

"Three days ago, my liege." Gaylon was clearly proud of himself for making it all the way across Greece in such a fast time. He was the only runner that could cover so much distance in a short amount of time.

Xena was pleased and commented, "Well done, Gaylon." She guided the diaktoros into the hoplite camp. She needed to find him a vacant tent. She briefly considered what her best friend may be up to after she'd left the meeting. She hoped it didn't leave the councilors a bad taste after she disappeared from the meeting.

Just outside the administration hut, the councilors were filtering out the main doors and talking amongst themselves as they drifted away from the hut. At the end of the crowd, the two queens slowly made their way out of the administration hut but stopped about a hundred paces away from the main doors.

"Has your Nation always had so many councilors?"

Cyane softly grinned at the young queen's question. "Not at all, we use to have only five councilors, but I recently added the ten new positions... about five seasons ago."

Gabrielle was baffled and wanted to understand more about it. "And they're so young."

Cyane's grin spread wider, and she moved closer to the young queen. "They keep me on my toes." She chuckled and watched the bard grin. After a beat, she become serious and clarified why the change had been made. "I was approached by Jelena, back when the council was only five. She asked me why it was so small and then why councilors were required to be of certain age." She shrugged as she recalled her long conversation with Jelena that day. "I could only tell her it was tradition. She then asked that I begin a new tradition with the council and allow more to join. She felt that five councilors did not properly represent the population of the Nation."

"Nor does five elder councilors represent the demographics of the Nation," the bard concluded.

"Exactly," Cyane agreed. She smiled at how Gabrielle was beginning to see Jelena's point. "After I realized Jelena pointed out something very true I then instated ten new councilors and the majority being younger."

"That's amazing," the inspired queen murmured.

Again, Cyane showed her grin and folded her arms over her chest. "The young councilors bring a different perspective to the table. They do make the meetings less stuffy and more enjoyable... I believe they wear out the older councilors." She and Gabrielle chuckled together. "But, they know when it's time to be serious and can make very good decisions."

Gabrielle slightly shook her head because she was so taken with the change. She recalled a long time ago when she'd debated Jelena's similar points to Councilor Masika, who called her idea liberal and chaotic. Then another thought came to Gabrielle. "I also noticed that you seem to hold more power than the council."

Cyane slightly tilted her head and her eyebrows drew together. "That has always been our tradition... for as long as the Nation has been established. It is not like that in yours?"

"No," Gabrielle honestly answered. "My power, as queen, is balanced by the council's."

"How strange," the older queen murmured. "They are merely what they are called... a council that I, as queen, can come to and console with. They hold very little if any power in the Nation's polis."

The bard digested this new information and slightly bowed her head. She tried to think why her Nation was different then it occurred to her. She raised her head up. "I believe a queen in my Nation had put the Nation into grave danger. Her caste as queen was removed then the councils' power in the polis was elevated to help balance the queen."

Cyane was surprised by this and frowned. "Every queen of the Thrace Nation has heavily relied on the council. I do not act as a dictator or ruler and always refer to the council. I have often differed to the councilor's opinion because they speak for the Nation."

Gabrielle sadly smiled at the other queen's true and open rulership. She felt sadden that prior queens in her Nation may have overstepped their rulership and harmed the Nation.

Cyane leaned into the young queen and whispered, "I believe these young councilors have an infinitive for you, Gabrielle... you are the youngest queen in Amazon history. I think they rally behind you." She straightened and revealed the glint behind her amber eyes.

The bard chuckled but asked, "They seem to favor the Conqueror as well...?"

"Ah... yes." Cyane dropped her arms from their folded position. "These young councilors were teens when the Conqueror was last here. They only remember her as this astounding Amazon that quickly rose through the ranks to almost become the next ilarchès. She's a fairy tale to these young ones."

Gabrielle was surprised by this news. "Do they not know what truly happened?"

"They do," Cyane replied, "but they believe that Xena redeemed herself by killing Alti. And they admire her for changing her ways and becoming the great Conqueror. She's an inspiration to many of the young Amazons."

"Gods," the bard murmured. She didn't expect Xena to be revered in the Nation after her history, but it seemed the young Amazons had their own stories circulating about Xena. Maybe she and Xena could take that to their advantage later.

Cyane was going to say more, but her focus went past the bard. She now spotted the topic of their conversation coming for them.

Gabrielle twisted around and saw her best friend. She felt some relief. She turned back to Cyane just as Cyane grasped her shoulder.

"You did well this morning, Gabrielle." Cyane had a proud smile. "I will setup another meeting for you and the Conqueror. Hopefully Xena will have a chance to speak then." She squeezed the bard's shoulder then dropped her hand.

"Thank you, Cyane." Gabrielle smiled briefly then peered up at the tall, dark ruler at her side. "Hi."

The Conqueror returned her normal greeting. "Hey." She then looked to Cyane. "I apologize for leaving in a rush."

The Thrace Queen dipped her head in acknowledgment. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

Cyane nodded then repeated what she'd just told Gabrielle. "I mentioned to Gabrielle that I will schedule another meeting... perhaps tomorrow or the following day. You'll have a chance to speak to the council."

"Thank you," Xena sincerely responded.

The Thrace Queen dipped her head. "If either of you need me, I will be in my office most of the day." She was about to go but the Conqueror's voice stopped her.

"There is something else that Gabrielle and I had to discuss with you."

Cyane turned back and curiously studied the pair. She wondered if they needed to go to her office for it.

"It's about... one of my Amazons." Gabrielle let out a hefty sigh and briefly glanced up at Xena but focused back on Cyane. "Prior to arriving here, I... I informed my Amazons they could perform the Spring Dance with the Conqueror's hoplites."

Cyane looked between the young queen and the ruler then slotted her eyes. She became quite curious.

Gabrielle knew she had to explain herself and her Amazon. "I didn't expect any of my Amazons to do the Spring Dance. My Amazon, Solari, was too concerned with goading me into giving the order."

Cyane couldn't help her amused look.

"What I didn't expect was that Solari went to many of your Amazons and suggested them to proposition the Conqueror's hoplites for the Spring Dance."

Now Cyane wasn't so amused, and her features dimmed.

"My dekadarchos has been keeping them separated," the Conqueror informed. "I wanted to ask if you could order your Amazons to not proposition them."

Cyane nodded and promised, "I will correct it."

"I apologize," Gabrielle broke in. "I've already taken care of Solari for pulling her prank."

Cyane bit the inside of her mouth but decided to say it anyway. "It sounds like you have your hands full with this Solari."

Gabrielle groaned and bobbed her head. "You have no idea."

The Thrace Queen slightly grinned but again repeated, "I will take care of it, Conqueror." She then directed her next words to Gabrielle. "I'll also speak to Commander Lyda about getting a temporary shop built for your blacksmith to use."

"Thank you."

Cyane argued by saying, "No, thank you." She left it there and headed back to the administration hut's doors.

Gabrielle now turned to her best friend and softly asked, "So...?"

Xena hesitated to say anything about what Gaylon told her. She instead suggested, "How about an early lunch? We can pack something and take a ride."

The bard considered it and didn't see why not. "Alright. How about you get the horses to the stables from the corral. I'll get the saddlebags and food."

"Great," Xena murmured, but neither her or Gabrielle moved just yet.

Gabrielle quietly asked, "Is everything okay?"

The Conqueror hesitated but truthfully answered, "Everything is okay." She lightly touched the bard's shoulder. "Come on... I could do with a good ride."

Gabrielle suspected it'd give Xena a chance to clear out her head. She conceded so they split up and took care of their duties to get ready for the ride. Gabrielle decided to leave her staff in the hut because she'd be fine with just her sword. She then raced to the dining hut with her saddlebags. She hoped it'd be easy to get some food and skins filled.

Meanwhile the Conqueror walked towards the stable with Torqueo and Argo in tow. She guided them through the large doorway and down the wide corridor to empty stalls. She put Torqueo in one first then put Argo into one across from him. After Xena closed the stall door, she strolled back to the entrance and hunted around for Torqueo and Argo's tack. She finally found them wrapped up carefully, hung up, and tagged with her or Gabrielle's names.

The Conqueror put the tack onto the horses then retrieved Argo's saddle first. She put the heavy saddle on the golden mare then proceeded to get it strapped down. Just as she straightened up from her bent position at Argo's belly, she heard boot steps.

"I hope you're hungry," the bard commented to the ruler. "The chef gave me a bunch of food."

Xena grinned and teased, "She probably thought you looked a bit thin this morning."

"Funny, funny." Gabrielle went to Torqueo's stall, and she straddled her saddlebags on the door. She noted that he was tacked but just needed his saddle. She strolled down to the rack that housed countless saddles. She found Torqueo's and hauled it off then went back to the stall.

The Conqueror opened the stall door for her friend then closed it. She leaned against it near the saddlebags. She watched how the bard saddled the stallion, and she never thought she'd see this in her life. She grinned devilishly. "How long did it take you to learn how to tack up a horse?"

Gabrielle paused in the middle of getting the girth into place but mentioned, "I happened to learn not from the Amazons."

"Oh?" the ruler prompted.

Gabrielle straightened up after getting the girth finished. "I mostly learned from doing that." She pointed at her friend's current position. "How many candlemarks you think I watched you tack up a horse?"

The ruler chuckled and continued to watch the bard check over things. "You never showed that you picked up anything."

The bard shrugged and came over to the door. She grabbed the food filled saddlebags. "I was afraid if you figured it out then you'd have me riding next." She went back to Torqueo.

Xena chuckled and swore, "I'd never force you."

"Right," the doubtful bard called. She'd hooked the saddlebags to the saddle and affectionately patted Torqueo's rump. "Argo is ready?"

The ruler nodded and pushed off the stall door. She went to Argo and picked up her mare's reins. She waited for Gabrielle to go first with Torqueo. Once outside, she mounted her golden mare and settled into the saddle.

Gabrielle adjusted her boots in the stirrup then looked over at her friend. She received Xena's nod so she tapped Torqueo's sides with her boot heels. She led them to the closed gates, but she was noticed some of the guards started to open the right gate for them.

The Conqueror stopped Argo just beside the bard once they were at the gates.

"We'll be gone for a few candlemarks," Gabrielle reported to two Thrace Amazons. "Can either of you suggest a good spot to stop and... take in the scenery?"

The two Amazons traded grins but the one on the right replied, "You want to go north towards the Nestos. There is a beautiful view from there."

The Conqueror called up her mental map and asked, "You're talking about the Upper Thracian Plain near the Sredna Gora mountains?"

The Amazon brightened at the Conqueror's knowledge. "Yes, there is an excellent view there but be cautious because the terrain can be a bit rugged."

"Thank you." Gabrielle signaled for Torqueo to head through the gate that was open enough for her and Xena to slip through.

"Be safe," an Amazon called.

The Conqueror and Gabrielle picked up the horses' paces once outside the gates, but they didn't break into any trot or gallop. Gabrielle nudged her horse closer to the Conqueror and glanced once at Xena's stern features.

"How'd it go after I left?"

The bard nodded twice then answered, "I just outlined what I thought would be a fair trade." She tilted her head. "I think the council and Cyane want to sleep on it."

"You know your olives and grapes well," Xena lightly bantered.

Gabrielle revealed a grin but rebuked, "I know my Nation's olives and grapes well... I have to so I can work trades."

The Conqueror softly smiled then the talk about Gabrielle working trades made her recall something. "Have you not earned any feathers?"

The queen took a beat to understand what Xena meant then she realized Xena was asking about the award feathers. "Yes, I have two blue feathers for diplomacy."

Xena now recalled that Dardanus, the weapons master in Potidaea, had observed the same when Gabrielle passed through the village moons ago.

"I can't wear any of my feathers now." Gabrielle subconsciously played with her short hair. "It's a little hard."

"I'm surprised nobody has said anything," Xena commented. "They're very important in Amazon tradition."

"I know." The queen sighed at that thought, and she did need to find some way to wear her feathers again.

"Why did you receive the diplomacy feathers?"

Gabrielle was surprised Xena was that interested, but she had no problem explaining it. "My first one was for setting up trades with Potidaea. Melosa was not happy with me but the council raved about it and awarded me a feather."

Xena had a faint grin to her lips at the thought of the bard forging trades at a younger age.

"The council also award me my second feather because I was able to work the relations with the Centaurs... back when I was princess. They said there's never been any Amazon capable of doing what I did." Gabrielle just shrugged.

Xena caught her friend's bland shrug so she checked, "Has there been?"

Gabrielle glanced at her friend and knew what the question was meant to do. "No, but I just don't see it being worth meriting a diplomacy feather. Somebody needed to step up and forge the initial relations with the Centaurs."

"And Melosa did not," the ruler pointed out, "when she should have been."

"Melosa was too angry about her sister's death."

Xena was silent for a beat but reminded, "You could have been just as angry about Terreis's death."

The young queen shook her head and murmured, "It wouldn't have been what Terreis wanted." She bowed her head some and watched the ground pass under Torqueo's hoofs. "I didn't know Terreis long, but I felt like in our brief candlemarks together that I just understood her... that her and I saw the world very much in the same way." She now looked at her friend. "Doesn't that sound crazy?"

"Not at all," the ruler quietly replied.

"Hmmmm." Gabrielle now observed their surroundings and realized they were exiting the woods. "Do you know where to go?"

"I think so." The Conqueror was still rather familiar with the area even after so long. "I believe there's a trail that leads north west towards the plains."

"Have you been there before?"

Xena glimpsed at her friend and raised an eyebrow. "Gabrielle, I was too concerned about taking over the Thrace Nation to care about the scenery here." Her eyebrow drifted down, and she guided Argo off the road and onto a worn trail just outside the woods. "I have not really enjoyed nature since I lost you." She squeezed Argo's side for a full gallop. "Come on," she hollered back to her friend.

Gabrielle took a beat, but she signaled Torqueo for a gallop too. She hunkered down some into the saddle and steered her horse just behind the golden mare.

The Conqueror and Amazon Queen rode for quite awhile and the trail went through some rough terrain that required them to slow down. Finally, Xena decided to go easy on the horses and pulled Argo back into a fast walk just before they started up a long trail on a hillside.

Gabrielle urged Torqueo up the path and came along side Xena. "It is beautiful here... so different than Macedonia."

Xena flashed a smile but didn't comment back.

The bard now remained quiet and just watched Torqueo's footing. But it was obvious she was thinking about something heavy.

The ruler visually checked on her friend and could tell Gabrielle had deep thoughts. She waited a beat but finally asked, "What's on your mind?"

Gabrielle heard Xena, yet she didn't completely come out of her thoughts. She looked at Xena with an odd expression. "Why did you finally decide to be friends with me?"

Xena hadn't expected such a question from her friend. She wondered what'd caused it.

"I always thought it was because you felt sorry for me... because I didn't have any friends." The bard brushed back her short hair and recalled the two boys in Potidaea that use to give her a hard time often. "I know you overheard Aeschylus and Siors teasing me about... you know..." Gabrielle shrugged at the shameful childhood memory of the two boys picking on her about how different Gabrielle was than most girls. "I've always thought you felt sorry for me after they did... what they did."

"I felt sorry for what they did and that you couldn't stop them," Xena honestly confessed, "That's why I took care of them." She tilted her head and added, "But that's not why I let you get close to me."

"Then what was it?" the bard pressed.

Xena studied her friend then refocused on Argo's walk up the treacherous path. "I had asked myself the same thing but a long time ago. When we bumped into each other in the agora... and especially when you talked that merchant down, I just became scared of you." She caught Gabrielle's surprised look. "I could tell you were fascinated by me, and I wasn't honestly sure how to handle that. I thought you'd eventually lose interest and stop pursuing me."

Gabrielle chuckled and informed, "I think that just encouraged me to try harder."

The ruler now grinned because she knew that was the case. "I figured that out pretty quickly." She lost her grin though and seriously considered what had made her befriend Gabrielle finally. "I don't know if there's an exact point or reason that made me open up to you." She tilted her head but offered, "I think it had to do with the fact you wouldn't give up on trying to be friends with me. My world at the time consisted of me, my brothers, and mother... there was nobody else but us. And to let you in was scary for me, at the time."

Gabrielle was surprised by the truth, but it made sense to her the more she thought through it.

"Those boys, Aeschylus and Siors, I followed them and you to the alley they cornered you in." The Conqueror shifted the reins in her hands. She felt the boil of her blood from the memory, but she didn't talk about it because they both remembered that day, clearly. "After it all happened, I realized that somebody like you needed somebody like me."

"I still do," the bard softly informed.

Xena sadly smiled at her friend's few words. "Later on after we got close, I figured out that somebody like me needed somebody like you." She found Gabrielle's glossy eyes on her, and she tenderly added, "I still do too."

Gabrielle took a moment to settles her emotions. She was relieved to finally know what had caused Xena to open up to her when they were kids. She freed her right hand and brushed back her short hair. She softly cleared her throat because of the faint lump in it. She then mentioned, "I think being with the Amazons has helped me a lot... with myself.. . with who I am."

The Conqueror carefully listened while she guided them up the steep path.

"I thought maybe I was the only woman that was this different." Gabrielle now touched her bare chest with her fingertips. "I thought I was abnormal but once I joined the Amazons I realized I wasn't the only one." She lowered her hand to her knee. "It was just a huge relief to see two Amazons together... in love."

Xena wistfully smiled because she imagined Gabrielle, as a girl, finding out that it wasn't abnormal for two women to be together. "Gabrielle, you're the most down to earth person I have met. Granted you were a bit... out there with your Warrior Princess fantasy when we were kids."

"Thanks," the queen deadpanned.

The Conqueror chuckled but stopped herself. "But you shouldn't allow bigotry... in your life or around you."

"I know," the bard murmured. "You've taught me that plenty of times."

"Mmmm," the ruler softly agreed. She now realized they were finally leveling out so the plain had to be just ahead of them. She and Gabrielle came around a few larger boulders at a bend then came out onto the level plain.

Gabrielle slowed Torqueo to a stop once she was on the plain. She instantly lost herself at the view.

The Conqueror tugged Argo's reins to halt her. She was beside Gabrielle yet stared at the beautiful, high view that they had of the mountains.

Slowly, Gabrielle lifted her eyes to the sky, which was dotted by puffy clouds and between the clouds streams of sunlight shined down into the valley below the plain. Gabrielle could see far off in the distance the other mountains and hill ranges that calmly rolled. The hills were just sprouting with green life from trees and grass.

"By the gods," the bard whispered, "I have never... seen anything like this." She wanted to see more so she dismounted Torqueo. She just left him knowing he'd be fine, and Gabrielle trekked over the mossy rock then hopped up onto a large boulder that lifted her higher. She paused there and took it in again.

The Conqueror remained mounted and watched her friend. She was more taken by Gabrielle in the view than the view itself.

Gabrielle finally hopped off the boulder and carefully made her way through the rocky land towards the plain's ledge. She stopped at a large boulder that protruded out of the ground but did not obscure her view. She folded her arms against the now apparent breeze.

The Conqueror dismounted her mare and patted her once on the neck. She slipped past the horse and quietly made her way towards the bard.

Gabrielle remained still and took in all that her eyes allowed her. She could not believe the beauty from her high view. She slightly shivered from the chill but ignored it because she wanted to memorize the rolling landscape, lush green, and the sunlight streaming through the drifting clouds.

Xena quietly came up behind her friend, and she said nothing. She just carefully slipped her arms around Gabrielle's waist, and Gabrielle leaned back into her.

The bard warmed up against her friend's body. Gabrielle briefly closed her eyes because so many emotions passed through her. She could not imagine a more beautiful moment in her life than before this inspiring view and in Xena's arms.

The Conqueror shifted in a bit closer so that she well cloaked the bard. She realized how well her body and Gabrielle's molded together.

Gabrielle slowly opened her eyes and unfolded her arms. She rested her right hand over Xena's left arm at her stomach. She never expected Xena to be this openly affectionate, but it was just them and nobody else.

Xena lowered her head down to Gabrielle's and brushed her cheek across Gabrielle's temple. She peered out over the view.

Gabrielle kept her head pressed against Xena's, but she too looked at the landscape. "It's so beautiful, isn't it? It just makes you realize how incredibly small we are in the grand scheme of things."

The Conqueror couldn't argue, but she had to always sabotage Gabrielle's visions. She softly murmured, "That valley below would be perfect for a large city... the neighboring mountain range would feed the city's water source."

Gabrielle's shoulders slumped, and she insisted, "Why do you do that?"

Xena played innocent and asked, "What?"

"You shoot me down while I'm doing my philosophical stuff."

The Conqueror's chest tightened from a laugh, but she resisted it quite well. "What do you mean?"

Gabrielle grumbled and quickly ranted, "Xena, since I met you, you've always shot down my thoughts about life... and the meaning behind it. Why don't you ask these questions?"

Xena grinned now and lowered her head down to Gabrielle's neck. She murmured, "Because I have you to do it for me."

The bard couldn't help but laugh at Xena's answer. She gave in and turned around to the ruler. "You're relentless."

Xena had lifted her head again and easily showed her devilishly grin. "I learned from the best."

"Oooh flattering me now, are you?" Gabrielle teased.

"Is it working?"

Gabrielle softly laughed. She had her hands on the ruler's hips, yet she lifted her right hand and hooked her fingers behind the ruler's neck. Then the butterflies came to life in her stomach, but she ignored it and pulled Xena back down to her.

Xena closed her eyes once her lips sealed over Gabrielle's. She was finally able to truly enjoy the kiss without worrying about anybody catching them. Xena released her emotions from her iron grip, and they fueled the kiss deeper.

Gabrielle softly moaned at the apparent change, and she slid her left arm around Xena's neck. She briefly broke out of the kiss just to breathe. She opened her eyes to see Xena's beautiful smile, and Gabrielle mirrored the smile back. She hastily encouraged a second kiss and brought her tongue across Xena's in an emotional dance.

Xena pulled away from the kiss but leaned her forehead against Gabrielle's.

The bard still had her eyes closed, and she now clung to Xena's biceps for support. She tried to normalize her rapid heartbeat, and she managed to ask, "You just... you know." She couldn't get her words together right. She inhaled deeply then lifted her head up. "You really have kept... kept a lock on yourself."

"I've had over six Helical Risings to learn how," Xena murmured.

Gabrielle gazed up into soft blue eyes that matched the sky above them. She knew that was the time apart that her and Xena had spent.

"And there's never been a reason to... change it." Xena studied her friend's features, and she softly corrected, "Until now."

Gabrielle hooked her arms around her friend's neck and leaned back some so she made better eye contact. She truthfully told, "It's not a bad thing... that you have such a control over yourself." She saw how that seemed to make some difference for Xena. "I take everything with you."

Xena bowed her head and whispered, "Thank you." She couldn't be more grateful for Gabrielle's acceptance and understanding. She knew, since they were young, that Gabrielle's support was what often kept Xena on her feet. Xena had an amazing will power, but she could also develop a significant amount of doubt about herself that nobody was ever aware of, except for Gabrielle. And Xena always sought out Gabrielle's help to keep that doubt from undermining her will power and other strengths. Nobody but Gabrielle ever saw Xena fall, and Gabrielle always brushed Xena off and got her back on her feet without anybody else being the wiser.

"I've always believed in you," the bard softly told. She clenched her jaw a bit because her emotions surfaced. "That day you stopped Aeschylus and Siors was the day you became my hero... and it hasn't changed... it won't change."

Xena couldn't find any words. She could only draw Gabrielle back into her body and hold her close. She felt the bard's cheek against her tight chest then there were warm tears that trailed down her chest. She lowered her head closer to Gabrielle's and shifted her left hand to cover Gabrielle's head.

Gabrielle placed a tender kiss to her friend's warm skin.

The Conqueror dipped her head back and slowly opened her eyes skyward. She was met by two clouds that gradually parted above her and Gabrielle. Then the sun's light speared through the thin opening and poured over the Conqueror and Amazon Queen.

Gabrielle sensed the warmth of the sunlight, and she raised her head up to the sky like Xena. She became entranced, and the sunlight burned brightly in her forest green eyes.

The Conqueror's blue eyes already glowed from the sun's golden hue. For a brief instant, the dark ruler's shadows were gone, and she was washed clean.

Queen Gabrielle was a piercing red from the sun highlighting her clothes. She briefly thought she could touch the sun's rays but before she could try the floating cloud covered the sunlight. Gabrielle shook off the spell she briefly felt and focused on her friend.

Xena met Gabrielle's gaze, but she wasn't sure what to say. She remembered a similar day in Sparta after she conquered the city.

"What... what was that?" the bard murmured.

Xena had no answer or response.

Gabrielle opened mouth to say something, but she found no words. She then randomly thought back to her and Xena being hippothoes. She recalled that Xena was a hippothoe of the sky. But she didn't bring it up with Xena now because she just wasn't completely sure herself about what just happened.

Instead the bard mentioned, "I'm definitely hungry."

The ruler chuckled and grinned at her friend. "Come on." She separated from Gabrielle but took her hand. Together, they made their way back to the horses for the saddlebags and give the horses a more comfortable break.

Shortly, the pair took a seat on a huge boulder that overlooked the landscape. They unpacked the plethora of food and set the items out on the boulder between them.

Gabrielle handed her friend a linen napkin and unfolded her own. She then realized they didn't have utensils so she joked, "Fingerfood, I guess." And she really didn't care because she was so hungry. She picked up a rolled up food and questioningly looked at her friend.

Xena chuckled at the look. "Lahana sarma... it's a cabbage leaf with food rolled up in it."

"Huh." Gabrielle was intrigued and bit into it. "Mmmm." She enjoyed the roll and after she swallowed, she examined the contents. "Beef, onion, rice... and some herbs that I'm not sure about." She chuckled and looked at Xena, who took one from the small wood bowl.

The Conqueror slowly ate it and tried to determine the herb in it. "Parsley." She then chomped on something slightly harder than the rest. She investigated the wrap and pinpointed the hard item. "And pine nuts apparently."

"Pine nuts, really?" Gabrielle hadn't ate one yet so she quickly ate the other half and finally found a few in her mouthful. She picked up another roll but first asked, "Since when did you become a food expert? You could barely cook the last time I checked."

The Conqueror smirked and reminded, "I may not be able to cook, but I can appreciate good food."

"True," the bard relented. "These rolls remind me of the dolmathes the chef in the Macedonia Nation prepares... just not with grape vines." She picked up a cooked carrot from another bowl and happily munched on it.

"I think I prefer dolmathes over these," Xena confessed.

"The pine nuts are different," the bard joked.

Xena was busy trying to work a pine nut out from her back molar. "Oh yeah... they are." She finished off her roll and went to the same wood bowl Gabrielle had selected a cooked carrot. She plucked out two olives.

Gabrielle looked over her shoulder and took in the view some more. She couldn't think of a better spot to have lunch with her friend. But she focused back on her friend, who had started to speak.

"The runner came from Corinth," the ruler mentioned.

The queen picked up a few olives from the bowl and settled them into her linen napkin. She ate one at a time. "What's happening?"

The Conqueror picked up the second to last lahana sarma but placed it on her napkin. She first decided to answer the bard's question. "Rome has sent the fleet, Classis Alexandrina, into Grecian waters. My archon nauarchos, Makar, is organizing a Grecian fleet to follow them."

Gabrielle shook her head at the title. "What's an archon nauarchos?"

"It's old Greek for head admiral," the ruler clarified.

Gabrielle bobbed her head, and she thoughtfully munched on an olive. "How big is Classis Alexandrina?"

"It's rather small... just twenty triremes. I don't believe it's truly the entire fleet." Xena finally took a bite of her roll.

"Do you know where they're headed?" Gabrielle watched her friend nod between the mouthful. She ate her last olive and waited for the answer.

"They're most likely headed to Thracian shores."

"To here?" Gabrielle had grabbed a few more olives but hesitated and peered up at Xena. "But where could they be headed specifically? The Thracian shores are fairly long."

"My guess," Xena replied, "is they're going to Eion."

The queen had the olives in her napkin, and she toyed with one. "Do you think they're after the Delian League?"

"They're not coming here to attack my navy," Xena theorized, "or else it'd be several fleets."

"Well how big is the Delian League?"

"Ten triremes," the ruler factually stated. She knew her facts were good from her spies.

"So two to one," the bard muttered. She popped an olive into her mouth and considered why Rome would specifically go after the Delian League.

"Eion's port can only house the Delian League... maybe perform some basic repairs. But the port isn't setup to construct ships or handle severe repairs."

"The port is pretty small," Gabrielle recalled. "Who's in charge of the Delian League?"

"A shrewd admiral by the name of Xander," the ruler replied. "He's a bit bitter too."

"Wait," the bard whispered, and she had a distant look. "I remember him... well I remember Toris talking about him this one time I stopped by for a visit."

The Conqueror raised an eyebrow at the mention of her older brother.

Gabrielle centered her attention back on Xena. "Toris was telling me that Xander was trying to get friendly with him. Toris didn't mind at first until Xander started asking a lot of questions about you."

"What kind of questions?" the ruler probed.

"I'm not sure... I didn't ask Toris. He just said he stopped talking to Xander at that point." Gabrielle reached down to the ground and picked up a wineskin. "This was about four seasons ago, I would say." She popped off the cap.

"Interesting," the ruler murmured.

"He was probably just trying to dig information out of Toris," Gabrielle concluded.

"Have you ever come across him?"

Gabrielle rested the wineskin in her lap. "I've never met him.... I'm not in Amphipolis enough to see him. But I think he does show up in your mother's taverna now and again. He'll just comes for dinners and such."

The Conqueror didn't like hearing the news about Xander. She didn't seem him as a threat to Toris or her mother, but she didn't like him snooping either.

The bard had sipped on the wine, but she set the skin back on the ground after she capped it. She noted her friend's look. "I wouldn't worry, Xena... he's really not any harm. Besides, your mother and Toris have always been cautious."

Xena just nodded then ate some more food.

Gabrielle decided to move onto the fruit bowl. She freed a vine of grapes and slowly ate them. "What will you do about the Roman fleet?"

"I'll have them followed... I want to keep a check on them."

"But will you engage them?"

Xena shook her head and laid out her plans. "If we provoke them then it could start a war. Right now, Greece is neutral with Rome... we have been for a few seasons after the Battle of Oricum." She took an apple but hesitated from biting into it. "I need all the time I can get to prepare for an invasion."

The friends went quiet for a bit and finished up their lunch. Gabrielle then started to clean up and Xena helped her. She went to get the saddlebags on the other rock, and she thought about the Roman navy coming into Grecian waters.

"I think they're provoking you and the Delian League."

Xena gazed over at her friend's back and considered the thought. "How so?"

Gabrielle heft her now filled saddlebags and came over to her friend. She situated the saddlebags on her right shoulder. "If the Roman fleet attacks the Delian League then I bet the league will ask you for help."

"They wouldn't do that," Xena argued.

"I think Rome would attack the league," the queen debated.

The ruler shook her head and clarified, "The league wouldn't ask me for help." She headed towards the horses. "Xander is too proud."

"Sounds like somebody else I know," the bard muttered, and she followed her friend. "I suppose time will tell huh?" She attached her bags to Torqueo's saddle.

The Conqueror pulled the reins over the horse's head. "How about we walk back down?"

The queen silently agreed and grabbed Torqueo's reins. She and Xena then started for the path back down the plain. "Thank you for this, Xena." She stole one last look over her shoulder. "It was really nice."

The ruler smiled and argued, "Thank you too." She shifted closer to her friend. "So the rest of the meeting went well?"

"It did but we cut it short since you weren't there to speak." Gabrielle carefully watched her footing down the wide path. "I talked to Cyane about why the council is so big... and the young members."

Xena perked up and waited to hear more.

The bard talked about the Thrace Nation's council and what Cyane had told her. She and Xena discussed how interesting it was that Cyane changed the council. Gabrielle also brought up that Xena was well regarded by the young Amazons in the Thrace Nation. The Conqueror was confused as to why until the bard explained it to her. Gabrielle could tell that her friend was actually baffled by the reason why. But Gabrielle argued it could be an excellent advantage to them for getting the allegiance accepted throughout the Thrace Nation.

The friends finally made it off the plain's trail and followed the worn path through the open lands. They strolled along the path, and Gabrielle mostly chatted away. She occasionally would touch Xena's nearby arm or clasp Xena's shoulder. She and Xena laughed about an old memory, but Xena sensed something wrong first.

Gabrielle went quiet because of Xena's suddenly ridged manner. All that she heard, beside her pounding heart, was a nearby stream's babbling. "What is it?" she murmured.

The Conqueror wasn't totally sure, but she released Argo's reins. "Stay here," she ordered. She quietly extracted her sword and went down the path a ways, but she was still in earshot of Gabrielle.

Gabrielle dropped her jaw then the horses whined loudly in protest. "Xena!" She wasn't sure what to do because the horses became fearfully excited. She grabbed Argo's reins. "Ho, girl." She looked back at her best friend.

The Conqueror slightly bent her knees and curious brown eyes stared directly at her. She gripped her sword hilt tightly.

"Oh my gods," the bard murmured then she yelled, "Xena, get away from it!"

The Conqueror knew it was too late and if she ran then it could cause the bear to chase after her. She held her position and kept her blade at the ready.

Gabrielle saw the huge, brown bear stalking towards her best friend. She went for her sword's hilt at her back.

The Conqueror sensed her friend's fear so she held out her left hand back at Gabrielle. "Just stay put, Gabrielle... I don't want you attracting him to you."

"You're going to get hurt!" the bard hollered.

The brown bear switched his attention to the bard at hearing her voice.

Xena cursed and stepped to the right once just to obstruct the bear's view of her friend. "She's too chatty for your taste," she joked to the animal.

Gabrielle growled at Xena's stubborn and crazy attempt to stand up to the bear. She was about to get her sword removed but Torqueo whined loudly when the brown bear suddenly broke into a powerful run.

The Conqueror raised her sword slightly as the bear came for her.

The bard looked back at her best friend to see the bear about to hit impact. "Xena!"

The Conqueror gave out a sharp warcry and launched into the air. She neatly landed behind the bear.

The bear was confused, but he heard the human's laugh behind him so he turned around.

Xena bent her knees again and lifted her sword higher than last time. She had a sly grin.

"This is not a game, Xena," the queen muttered.

The bear confirmed Gabrielle's statement. He suddenly rose up onto his hind feet and easily grew taller than the Conqueror.

Xena narrowed her eyes at the animal, and she went for her chakram at her hip.

The bear gave his angry roar and his teeth showed.

"Nice," the ruler murmured, and she freed her chakram.

The bear came back down to all fours and approached the tall woman. He didn't smell any fear from her.

Gabrielle finally freed her sword and was about to come help.

"Stay put," Xena hotly yelled at her friend.

Gabrielle grew angry because she was so scared something could happen to Xena. She then had to ease the horses when the bear stood up again.

The bear was a couple hand lengths taller than the mighty Conqueror. He retracted his claws and snarled at her.

The Conqueror just narrowed her eyes and didn't let herself seem like the prey. She was prepared to drive her sword's blade into the bear's chest any heartbeat. She lifted her chakram and grounded her teeth.

The bear suddenly lowered back down on all his paws without coming at the human. He stretched out his neck some and sniffed her scent twice. Then he huffed, shook his damp fur, and strolled past her but looked back over his shoulder at her.

Xena slowly rotated her head and watched him go. She waited until she felt he was far enough, and she hooked her chakram back into place. "He's probably forging the stream for salmon." She strolled up to her friend and sheathed her sword. "He was just protecting his territory." She stopped in front of her friend, who had an angry look. "What?"

"What were you thinking?" the bard snapped. She sheathed her sword and neared the ruler.

"I was thinking I didn't want him coming for you," the Conqueror quickly came back.

"You could have been hurt... or worse!" Gabrielle had her hands fisted at her side.

Xena took a beat to breathe in hopes it'd give them both time to settle down. She knew Gabrielle was reacting hotly because she was scared about earlier. "How about we get on the horses and argue about this away from the bear's land?"

Gabrielle tasted the sarcasm in the ruler's words. "Oh my mistake. You'd be really excited if I confronted that bear by myself."

"Get on the horse," the ruler ordered. She stepped past her friend and got Argo's reins. She pulled them over Argo's head then quickly mounted.

The Amazon Queen huffed and shook her head because she couldn't believe Xena's endless stubborn streak. She got into Torqeuo's saddle and adjusted the reins. She tapped his sides and veered past Xena down the path.

The Conqueror huffed once the bard blew past her. She then smartly muttered, "You're welcome." She looked back over at the stream and spotted the bear fishing for food. She squeezed Argo's sides and hurried after the bard.

"I think you like to scare the Hades out of me," Gabrielle concluded aloud once the ruler was riding beside her.

"I do not," Xena refuted.

"Centaur shit," the queen snapped. She pointed a finger at the ruler. "You always pull some stunt, and they get more dangerous each time." She lowered her hand to her thigh.

The Conqueror arched an eyebrow and didn't say a word. She knew if she said anything that it would just fuel the bard. She'd seen this kind of reaction in the past whenever she wiggled out of a dangerous situation.

Gabrielle glared when Xena didn't say anything back to her. She just snapped, "Can't you just apologize for scaring the Hades out of me?"

Torqueo suddenly whined because Argo veered in front of him and made him stop. He huffed and waited for some signal from his mistress.

"Me apologize?" the ruler hotly fought now. She leaned in her saddle, closer to Gabrielle. "I'm not the one over reacting."

"I am not over reacting!" Gabrielle started to fire up her next words.

The Conqueror was fast and dropped Argo's reins. She grabbed the petite bard and hauled her out of the saddle.

"Xena!" Gabrielle hollered when she was lifted out of her saddle. She slightly struggled against her captor but stopped once she was placed in Argo's saddle.

Xena had pushed herself back in the saddle with her legs just before she put Gabrielle in the front of it.

"Xena," the bard hotly started again. She was getting ready to get out of the saddle and onto the ground.

The Conqueror swiftly brought her arms around the bard and clamped her legs over top of the bard's. She had Gabrielle locked in place. "I don't think so."

Gabrielle had her arms locked at her side because of Xena's much stronger ones. She was able to reach up and grasp Xena's forearms with her hands. "Let me go, please before I explode."

"No," Xena murmured, and she lowered her head closer. "You need to calm down."

Gabrielle closed her eyes and tilted her head back some. She took a deep breath and whispered, "Alright, I'm calm."

The ruler knew it was an absolute lie. She could feel the tension pouring out of Gabrielle. "I'm sorry I scared you," she whispered into the bard's ear. Now she felt Gabrielle partially settle. "I just didn't want him to come for you. I knew I could deal with him."

Gabrielle bowed her head and still kept her eyes shut. She breathed deeply then whispered, "I worry that some really fluke accident..." She opened her eyes and raised her head. "Like a bear attack could get you killed."

The Conqueror now understood that wars and battles weren't what scared Gabrielle as much as something randomly dangerous as earlier. She loosened her arms on Gabrielle and pulled back her legs. "I don't think I would have been so bold with that bear if it was closer to winter time."

Gabrielle twisted around and peered up at her friend. "I mean honestly, Xena it could be something so simple like Argo getting spooked, you're caught off guard, and get tossed to split your head open on a rock or something." She shook her head and reminded, "You've been riding for so long but something like that is possible."

"I'm not careless."

"I know but..." Gabrielle dropped her shoulders and turned her head back. "I know I'm over reacting and over dramatizing... I am a bard," she tried to joke.

"It's alright," Xena murmured, and she released the bard completely. She slid her right arm around Gabrielle's warm stomach and rested her left hand on Gabrielle's knee. Then Gabrielle leaned back into her finally.

"I think I've had enough of nature for one day," the queen joked.

The ruler grinned a bit then nuzzled Gabrielle's neck affectionately. "We can camp out tonight... by the river."

"Oh please." Gabrielle laughed at Xena's crazy idea. "I think we're better finding that bear's cave and snuggling up with him."

"I do like that better," the ruler teased.

Gabrielle had a smile finally, and she turned her head into Xena's. She softly hummed at the wonderful feel of Xena's touches. She brushed her cheek up against Xena's cheek. She lifted her head some and asked, "Can I now get back on Torqueo?"

The Conqueror considered the request then honestly replied, "No."

The bard hadn't expected the response and the shock showed on her face.

Xena quickly grabbed Torqueo's reins and tied them down to back of Argo's saddle.

"Xena, we can't go back to the Nation like this," the bard debated.

"We're nowhere near the territory," Xena stated. She turned back and lightly tapped on Argo's sides. "And I want you with me."

Gabrielle lost her words because of Xena's extremely commanding personality that rarely ever was directed at her. She didn't know what to say nor did she really want to argue.

"As soon as we get back to that village," the ruler softly spoke, "I have to play Conqueror again."

Gabrielle felt her heart fall at the truth. She was starting to realize how hard and wearing it must be for her friend to always be the Conqueror. Moments, like these, were rare chances for Xena to be herself, forget formalities, and be openly affectionate with Gabrielle. The bard came out of her thoughts when Xena's hand trailed up her bare stomach.

Xena held the jumbled reins in her right hand. But she lifted her other hand off Gabrielle's stomach then with her fingertips, she tilted Gabrielle's head back and around. She slid her hand back to Gabrielle's stomach and bowed her head down.

Gabrielle felt the knot drop into her stomach once Xena kissed her. She managed her right hand to the back of Xena's head and her other hand pressed down into Argo's mane. She pushed her lips harder into Xena's and deepened the kiss.

Argo slowly stopped and breathed deeply then slowly released it because she was so bored. She looked back at Torqueo, who softly whined in agreement.

Gabrielle came out of the kiss with a smile. She revealed her dark green eyes to Xena.

The Conqueror had a soft smirk and quietly confessed, "I like this better than how we were earlier."

The bard knew Xena meant the awkwardness they both felt after each kiss. Gabrielle crinkled up her nose in a cute manner. "It's not bad, huh?"

"Not bad at all," the ruler murmured. She brought her head back down for another long kiss. What broke her out of the kiss was her mare's dramatic, hefty sigh that vibrated through her legs. Xena groaned because she had to force the kiss to stop. "Alright, girl... I got the message." She tapped the horse's side.

The bard smirked and leaned forward over the horse's mane. "Getting jealous, are we?"

Argo twisted her head back and huffed at the blond, but she couldn't do much.

"I wouldn't tease her too much," Xena suggested. "She's sensitive."

"No wonder you keep her," the bard teased. She straightened back up.

"Can you take the reins?"

Gabrielle answered by reaching for them in Xena's right hand. She kept them locked in her right hand and used her left to balance herself.

The Conqueror was now freely able to slide her arms around Gabrielle's stomach. She then pulled Gabrielle close as possible to her body. She planned to enjoy these few next moments before they returned to the Amazon Nation.

Gabrielle was surprised by how much Xena craved her. She finally gathered her courage and brought up what was on her mind. "Xena, I'm not complaining when I say this, but I didn't expect you to be so affectionate."

"Was I not when we were kids?" the ruler argued.

"You were when we were kids," Gabrielle agreed. "But that was then, and I thought you would have..."

"Lost that part of myself," Xena finished.

"Yes." Gabrielle shifted her left hand onto Xena's thigh. "Especially with you becoming a warrior."

Xena understood her friend's thoughts. "I'm not this way with anybody else... it's just because it's you." She tilted her head to the side to get a view of the bard's profile. "You taught me the value of touching."

The queen glanced at her friend, but she focused back on Argo's trek on the path. She knew it was true that her and Xena use to communication with more than just words but touches and looks. She just didn't expect those aspects to so easily come back to them after so long.

The ruler straightened up because she knew Gabrielle was busy thinking about it.

The bard nibbled on her lower lip. "You think we've picked up right where we left off as kids?"

"Maybe so," Xena granted. "I know I've let you back in... close to me again."

Gabrielle stilled her breathing and took in that fact. She squeezed Xena's muscular leg for a beat. "Thank you," she sincerely whispered.

The Conqueror lowered her head and pressed her lips against the bard's shoulder. She raised her head up and peacefully enjoyed the trip back.

Gabrielle rested her head back on the ruler's shoulder. She was able to still guide Argo easily. She knew they had to be getting close to the territory so she slowed Argo to a stop.

Xena knew what it meant, but she tried to drag out the inevitable. "Let's walk the rest of the way."

"As long as we don't run into anymore bears," the bard teased. She dismounted Argo and worked to free Torqueo's reins.

The Conqueror climbed out of the saddle and gathered Argo's reins. "Let's go this way." For some reason, she felt a pull to head off the path.

Gabrielle was curious and followed her best friend. She towed Torqueo behind her. She scanned the trees that began to surround them. She suspected they were back in Amazon territory or close to it.

Xena slowed her pace as she came to a familiar area that she thought was long behind her. She stopped beside a fallen tree and stared at the distinct three trees that grew next to each other.

Gabrielle came to Xena's side and looked from the neighboring trees to her friend. "What is it?"

Xena dropped Argo's reins and stared at the center tree. She slowly neared it.

The bard was concerned, and she released Torqueo's reins too. She hastily jumped over the fallen, worn tree and came to Xena's side again. She followed Xena's stare to the low, split branch in front of them.

"I murdered Alti here," the ruler murmured.

Gabrielle was intrigued by Xena's use of murder over kill.

"Only a temporary setback," Alti's husky voice echoed through the woods. She appeared several paces away, beside a tree. Her stomach revealed a hole through it.

The Conqueror shifted her attention to the illusion that spoke to her.

"I haven't forgotten you, Xenaaa," Alti swore. She then smiled darkly at the ruler. "And I know you haven't forgotten me... or that angry hunger in your heart." She lifted her hand and held out her palm to the dark ruler.

The Conqueror couldn't control her eyes rolling back into her head. She softly moaned at the powerful darkness that spread through her chest that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Gabrielle quickly grabbed her friend's hand and called, "Xena?"

The Conqueror was suddenly released from the spell when Gabrielle touched her. The darkness vanished and so did Alti from the distance. She brought her head back up and opened her eyes, briefly a dark glint sparked in her eyes then it was gone.

"Are you alright?" the worried bard checked.

Xena gingerly touched her forehead, which slightly pounded. "I'm fine."

Gabrielle skin crawled, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "Come on," she softly urged. She tried to go, but Xena tugged her back.

"I wasn't completely honest with you," the ruler mentioned.

Gabrielle turned back to her friend, whose hand she still held. "What you mean?"

Xena came closer to Gabrielle and lowered her voice. "That I've never been with another woman."

Gabrielle slightly parted her lips, but she stopped as it struck her blindly. She then whispered, "Alti?"

Xena actually felt her stomach twist tightly at Gabrielle's expression. Off in the distance, she thought she heard Alti's laugh echo. "It only happened a couple of times... it was one sided too."

The bard furrowed her eyebrows at the last part. "One sided how?"

Xena wasn't sure how to put it at first. "She never touched me." She had a disgusted look but peered up at the stained branch overhead. She had a flash of Alti's lifeless body hanging from it. "I was in a dark place then... I did it to dominate her."

Gabrielle swallowed and glanced up at the dark branch close to her. She shivered and pulled on Xena's hand. "Let's get out of here."

The Conqueror didn't refuse this time and followed her friend back to the horses. She grabbed Argo's reins and turned her horse around.

Gabrielle did the same, and she wouldn't let go of Xena's hand. She picked up the walk to be fast, and she glanced back once over her shoulder at the spot where Alti had been killed. She gasped when a dark, grinning woman with a similar outfit to Yakut's appeared in front of the middle tree.

Xena stopped at hearing Gabrielle. She partially turned and looked back at the three trees, but she saw nothing.

"Did you..." Gabrielle didn't see anymore what she thought was Alti. She glanced at her friend then back at the three trees.

The Conqueror slotted her eyes because she didn't like it if suddenly the illusion was becoming more real. She pressed her hand into Gabrielle's back and whispered, "Come on." She and Gabrielle picked up the pace to put as much distance between them and Alti's death.

The queen walked closer to her friend and tried to suppress the dark woman's face from her memory. But it was like Alti's grinning face and dark eyes were seared into Gabrielle's mind.

"I'm sorry... we shouldn't have gone there."

Gabrielle brought her attention back to the present. She shook her head but said nothing at first. She then quietly asked, "Can Alti come back?" She peered up at her friend. "She is a shaman."

The ruler didn't like Gabrielle using the present tense. "I think somehow it may be possible, but I don't think she's powerful enough."

The bard decided not to carry on with it, but she would have a talk with Yakut later. She knew if that dark shaman somehow made it back to the land of the living that Alti would be after Xena.

"I'm sorry... for what went between Alti and I, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle felt disgust at the thought of Xena and Alti together, but she felt relief at knowing Alti never touched Xena. "It doesn't matter now." She stopped them and faced her friend. "As far as I'm concerned that's way behind you... and has nothing to do with us."

Xena sadly smiled at Gabrielle's support.

"But, I think that means you do know some things after all," the bard needled good naturally. She grinned at the slight redness to Xena's cheeks.

"Trust me," the ruler debated, "it was the bare... bare minimum with Alti." She started the walk again.

The bard hesitated then took a few wide steps to catch up with her friend. "Like bare minimum clothes, you mean?"

"Gabrielle," the ruler hissed.

Gabrielle couldn't help a soft giggle at getting her friend. "So, are we going to need a serious discussion about woman on woman sex?"

The Conqueror rolled her eyes, but she brought her arm across the bard's shoulders and jerked her into her body. "Sure... how about right now? Hmmm?"

The queen quickly lost her evil look and blanched. "Now? Out here?"

"You brought it up," Xena reminded.

Gabrielle stumbled over a protruding stone, but she gracefully caught herself.

"Careful, sly Bri." Xena inhaled sharply when the bard smacked her stomach. "So," Xena started again, "tell me what do I do with my hands?" She lifted her right hand, which was tangled with Argo's reins. She wiggled her fingers in suggestion.

"Oh my gods," Gabrielle growled. She desperately struggled to get out of Xena's hold, yet she failed. "Xenaaaa!"

The Conqueror wasn't sympathetic and reminded, "You started this."

"Aaaah!" The Amazon Queen managed to slip out of Xena's good hold. She glared at her friend and pointed a finger at her. "You're the one acting like you don't know a thing about sex."

Xena smirked and taunted, "I know plenty. Do you want me to tell you how to perform oral on-" She was swiftly cut off by Gabrielle's hand over her mouth.

"No... no, I definitely don't want you to tell me about that," Gabrielle answered. She gave a gagged look then pulled her hand away.

The Conqueror had no intent to anyway, but she devilishly chuckled then sighed contently.

Gabrielle was relieved and walked closer to Xena again. She leaned in and slyly offered, "How about we just show each other later?"

"I like that idea," Xena agreed. "I do owe you some favors anyway for this alliance."

The bard now blushed and wondered how Xena could be so casual at times. "We can discuss that later too."

The Conqueror grew smug and would hold Gabrielle to it.

"I had a nice time, Xena," the bard commented, again.

Xena softly smiled at her best friend. "Minus the bear," she bantered.

"Minus the bear." Gabrielle sighed at the thought of that large, brown bear far behind them. She hoped never to see another in her life. "I think tomorrow we should have a meeting with the council."

The ruler glanced at her friend then considered the idea. She brushed back her bangs with her freehand. "I'll suggest it to Cyane."

"I can talk to her about it," the bard offered.

Xena grabbed her friend's shoulders and grinned. "She wont bite me." She chuckled at Gabrielle's glare, but she squeezed and pulled her hand away.

"I think she likes you," Gabrielle debated.

The Conqueror huffed at the crazy illusion the bard had in her head.

"I'm serious." Gabrielle edged closer to her tall friend so she could lower her voice. "I mean she's been very gracious, not just to me, but to you too... and your hoplites." She shrugged. "She's not foaming at the mouth like Commander Lyda."

Xena laughed at the mental picture drawn out by the bard. "Charming, Gabrielle."

The Amazon Queen softly laughed but lost her amused features. "I think Cyane saw a lot of promise in you when you were an Amazon."

"That was a long time ago, Gabrielle."

"So was our childhood," the queen fought, "but look at our relationship now." She peered up at Xena, who had a raised eyebrow. "Maybe if you eased up a bit then she'll respond the same way. You have to start over at some point. How can you expect the relations to take if you don't open up a bit... show her how different you are after all?"

The ruler carefully considered her best friend's delicate words. She had to admit that Gabrielle had an excellent point. She bowed her head some and murmured, "I will try... it's not easy for me."

Gabrielle understood, but she wanted to see the relations succeed and for Cyane and Xena to build a friendship. She imagined they could if they just let the past go and showed each other how different this time around could be. "I know... but just imagine her as me." She now grinned and teased, "Just a taller, longer haired... older version of me."

Xena chuckled and straightened up. "Nobody else is like you, Gabrielle."

"And thank the gods," the queen joked.

"One of a kind," the ruler added. She then swiftly grabbed at her friend's side.

Gabrielle squealed loudly at being tickled, and she jumped away. She about tumbled because Torqueo ran into her. "Xena," she hissed.

Torqueo snorted and glared over at the tall, dark woman that made her mistress run into him. He whined but continued walking once Gabrielle started moving too.

"You better watch it," the bard taunted, "Torqueo is as protective over me as you are."

"Nobody is as protective as me," the Conqueror sharply declared. She had a bright glint to her eyes.

Gabrielle rushed over to Torqueo's other side just to put distance between her and Xena. She devilishly drew out, "I don't know, Xena... he's known me since I was fifteen or so."

"I knew you at nine," the ruler reminded. She slotted her eyes at the bard. "Don't start with me, Bri."

"Torqueo probably has a longer protective streak than you."

Xena gave an offended look and argued, "Oh, where was he while you were being kidnapped the other night?"

"Not getting his ass kicked to the ground," Gabrielle thoroughly tormented, fully knowing it would send Xena into a frenzy.

"Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle went wide eye at seeing her friend's familiar, crazed look. "Xena, I was just... kidding... really." She dropped the reins and backed away, almost off the trail. "I mean it's not like I can see anymore of the bruises and scars since you got your ass kicked." She heard the ruler's low growl, and she sheepishly smiled. "Oops, I mentioned your ass whooping again."

The Conqueror released Argo's reins and came around Torqueo. She bent her knees, lifted her eyes, and dangerously stalked after her friend.

Torqueo whined at the threatening ruler, and he stepped between the women. He turned his head to Xena and easily chomped his teeth just near Xena's face.

Gabrielle backed away at seeing the confrontation between her horse and best friend. "I told you, Xena."

The Conqueror focused on the brown eyes in front of her. She then mentioned, "I've broken stallions far worse than you, boy."

"Don't listen to her, Torqueo.... she's all blow and no go. I've seen her tossed on her ass by horses half your size."

Xena rolled her eyes at the Amazon Queen's smart remark. She then suddenly gave a war cry, flew into the air, and flipped past the horse then landed neatly behind Gabrielle.

Gabrielle was about to take off at a fast run, but she was snared by two strong arms.

"Ah ah aaaah." Xena growled and proceeded to lift Gabrielle up and up.

"Oooh my gods! No, Xena! No no no!" Gabrielle suddenly let out a terrified scream at being hefted horizontal over Xena's head. She was filled with a mixture of fear at being this high and being impressed by Xena's sheer strength.

"Hang on!" Xena evilly laughed and proceeded to spin them in a fast circle.

"Xenaaaaaaa!" Gabrielle screamed at the top of her lungs. She watched the world speed past her and blurred into a colorful pattern. She wasn't totally sure her earlier lunch would stay down.

The Conqueror's evil laugh echoed all around, but she sensed three unknown presence suddenly drop to the ground.

"Put her down!" an Amazon hotly ordered. She had her sword drawn.

The Conqueror didn't dare come to a quick stop less she wanted to tumble them both. She slowed down then carefully lowered Gabrielle down to the ground.

The three Amazons had swords out and pointed at the dark ruler. They had their masks pushed back on their heads, and they wearily studied the pair.

"Queen Gabrielle, are you alright?"

Xena did her best not to smirk when the bard fell into her. She grasped the bard's hips to support her better.

Gabrielle softly moaned and touched her forehead while she clung to Xena's bronze armor.

"Please step away from her, Queen Gabrielle," an Amazon insisted.

The Conqueror lifted her bright blue eyes to the Amazon, Syrinx, and informed, "Queen Gabrielle is fine."

Syrinx narrowed her eyes but looked at the queen.

Gabrielle finally had her head stilled but gripped Xena's side for safe support. She turned her head to the Thrace Amazons. "I'm okay but thank you for checking." She cleared her throat.

"We heard your scream, we thought you were endanger."

Queen Gabrielle straightened up better and became more formal. "Yes well the Conqueror pulled one of her practical jokes with me. I'm sorry I alarmed you."

Syrinx exchanged looks with her sisters, but she turned back to the queen. "Shall we escort you back to the Nation, Queen Gabrielle?"

The Conqueror slightly lifted her chin and waited for Gabrielle to respond to the question.

"No... no." Gabrielle patted the firm stomach right behind her. "I have all the escort I need but thank you." She warmly smiled. "Sorry to interrupt your patrol."

"It was not a bother," Syrinx affirmed. She then signaled for her sisters to take to the trees. With her last words, she said, "Safe journey back to the Nation." She then was gone into the trees.

The bard waited a beat and tilted her head. She listened to the Amazons until they were too far to be heard anymore. She peered up at her friend. "That'll teach you."

Xena chuckled then ordered, "Come on, Queen Gabrielle... I'll escort you back."

Gabrielle laughed and followed to the horses. "They're just doing their job."

"Too good at that," the ruler joked.

"What can I say?" the queen teased, "Everybody is just so protective over me." She grabbed Torqueo's reins and walked along with a lightness to her step.

"Please," Xena muttered. She took the bard's side.

Gabrielle then came closer to the ruler, and she brushed her fingertips across Xena's forearm. "But not as much as you."

The Conqueror stretched out her arm some and her fingers laced through Gabrielle's. She gave a long squeeze then eased it.

Gabrielle didn't make any comment and just smiled. She stayed quiet for awhile but eventually struck a conversation about the allegiance. She explained to Xena how she thought that the younger Amazons' views about Xena could pay off. Together, they worked out a way to hopefully win the council over and forge the allegiance to be a success.

Eventually the ruler and Amazon Queen made it back to the gates and slipped single-file through the door. They went to the stables and quickly untacked the horses then brushed them down. Close to the end, Gabrielle and Xena heard fast boot steps coming down the aisle, and Gabrielle peered around the stall door.

"Gabrielle," the blacksmith called.

The Conqueror spotted Andra and for once took the opportunity to take in the blacksmith's features. She realized that Andra did indeed looked very much like her between the chiseled features, blue eyes, and long hair. But Andra tended to have a more rich brown hair color than Xena's midnight black. Plus Andra's eyes had chips of brown that made them more dull compared to Xena's bright blue. Xena amusingly realize that Gabrielle wasn't attracted her just for her physical features because obviously Gabrielle could have gone to Andra for a duplication.

"Hey, Andra." Gabrielle ran her brush down Torqueo's side a few more times.

"Where you been?" the blacksmith insisted. "I've been hunting all over for you." She then looked over at the ruler brushing the golden mare. "Hello, Conqueror."

Xena merely tipped her horse brush in silent acknowledgment.

The queen wasn't concerned and replied, "Xena and I were out for a ride." She patted Torqueo's side once then put the brush away on a nearby rack. "We just got back." She came to the stall door and leaned against it. "What's up?"

"I need you to come look at the temporary shop."

Gabrielle lit up. "It's already done?"

"Almost," Andra folded her arms. "Commander Lyda picked a spot and had a handful of Amazons build the shop. But tomorrow we need to finalize the forge better."

"That's great," the excited queen brought up.

Andra could tell that Gabrielle really wanted this to work out. "I think the forge wont be too hard to build. Seven can probably do a lot of the hefting considering her strength."

The bard tilted her head. "Did you bring a hammer?"

The blacksmith became mock offended and argued, "Did you bring your quill and scroll?"

Gabrielle laughed and bobbed her head. "I asked for that one." She became serious again. "I want this to work, Andra... you need to make it happen."

Andra tapped her foot once then glowered at the queen. "No pressure right, sister?"

The queen stretched out her left hand and patted her sister's cheek. "There's always the clay pipes otherwise."

Andra rolled her eyes at the mention of the pipes.

"Andra?" the Conqueror called.

The blacksmith turned her head to the ruler, who was leaning against the other stall door.

"How do you find Commander Lyda?"

Gabrielle smirked at her best friend's question and muffled a few giggles.

Andra just shrugged and answered, "I mean she's not my favorite Amazon, but she's making the shop happen... she seems to support it." She glanced once back at her sister, who had a smirk so she looked back at Xena. "Why?"

"Xena isn't too fond of her." Gabrielle found Andra's curious features back on her. "I'm not too fond of her either."

Andra shifted her weight to her right foot. "She seems a bit... brazen."

"Thank you," the Conqueror praised.

"Come on," Gabrielle debated with Andra and Xena. "I just think she's... well... a crotchety old Amazon."

Xena rolled her eyes.

Andra huffed and sharply informed, "She's not that old, Gabrielle. She's probably Commander Kaylee's age or so." She shook her head then explained, "I think she's just been too cooped up in this Nation or something."

"Commanding a few hundred Amazons," Xena muttered, but she turned back to Argo as if she didn't say a word.

The bard slotted her eyes at Xena's back, but she focused back on Andra. "How about I come by shortly to the temporary shop."

"I can wait for you outside," the blacksmith offered. She sensed that perhaps Gabrielle and Xena wanted a few moments alone.

"Alright." The queen watched her blood sister go then her eyes traveled over to the ruler's muscular backside. "What are you going to do?"

The Conqueror finished brushing Argo and set the brush onto the rack. "I need to see to my hoplites. I told Cyryl to take the hoplites to the nearest village."

"But they're still here." Gabrielle clearly had a confused look. She picked up her saddlebags and hefted it onto her right shoulder.

"They'll go tomorrow. They needed to stay with the runner." The Conqueror came out of the stall after rubbing her mare's nose. She opened the stall door for Gabrielle.

The bard slipped out and propped the saddlebags onto her shoulder.

"Here." Xena reached for the bags. "I can take care of this while you visit the shop."

Gabrielle agreed and handed it to her friend. "Be sure to take some of that stuff back to the dining hut."

Xena nodded then strolled towards the entrance with Gabrielle. She came to a slow stop like her friend.

Gabrielle stepped into the ruler's personal space and smiled up at her. "I had a nice time."

The ruler grinned and teased, "I know." She felt the bard's warm hand against her leather stomach.

Gabrielle slipped her hand behind Xena's head and brought Xena down to her. She felt her fingers sink deeper into Xena's midnight hair, and she parted her lips just as Xena's moist lips touched hers.

The Conqueror barely resisted her moan because she thought Andra would overhear them. She managed her body closer to Gabrielle, and she slipped her arm around Gabrielle's waist. She withdrew and revealed her smile. She kept her head low.

Gabrielle returned the smile and rested her palm against Xena's cheek. She ran her thumb across Xena's soft lips. "I can't believe this," she quietly confessed.

Xena felt much the same way after so many dark moons in her past and believing she'd never see Gabrielle again much less starting an intimate relationship. She sometimes wondered if she'd wake up to some ugly reality that this was a bittersweet dream.

"But it is real," Gabrielle softly insisted.

Xena could only silently agree. She couldn't resist one last kiss before they parted ways for a bit. But she had to separate them before it grew any heavier, and she forced herself to step back once then a second step.

Gabrielle released a deep breath then grinned up at her friend. "I'll see you later?" She started for the entrance.

"Mmhmmm," Xena only managed. She came outside with her friend.

Andra waited off to the side, and she acted as if she didn't have a clue to what Xena and Gabrielle had been doing earlier. She tilted her head at her sister and watched the Conqueror say goodbye to her blood sister.

Gabrielle strolled over to the blacksmith. She was unknowingly biting her lower lip, and a glow just hummed around her body.

Andra waited a few beats then bluntly asked, "Are you two having sex finally?"

Gabrielle, for once, didn't explode on her sister and decided on the upper hand. She just evilly laughed at Andra's question.

The blacksmith went bug-eyed and hastily checked, "You are?"

The queen stopped biting her lower lip and just wiggled her eyebrows. "I'll never tell." She then casually strolled off.

Andra cursed because she wanted to know since she was so nosy about her blood sister's life. She took wide steps to catch up to her queen's side and insisted, "Tell me."

Gabrielle pretended to consider the request then she offered, "How about you ask Xena."

"Please, I like my life," Andra fought. She decided to let it go for now because eventually Gabrielle would crack and tell her. So instead she brought up the plans for the temporary forge and her plans to find a blacksmith for the Thrace Nation. She could tell the queen was pleased about her and Seven's ideas.

Gabrielle carefully listened and only gave a few, minor suggestions. Otherwise she was quite confident that Andra and Seven were prepared to find a skilled Amazon to be the first blacksmith in the Thrace Nation. She then recalled her promise to Seven a few days ago. "Andra..."

The blacksmith tasted the queen's serious tone. She tilted her head and waited.

"The other day, Seven gave me a request... she asked that she could take on an apprenticeship with you." Gabrielle walked slightly closer to her blood sister so she could keep her voice low. "I told her that most likely she could but that I needed your agreement and Kaylee's approval."

Andra considered Seven's request along with Gabrielle's request to train a Thrace Amazon if things panned out right. "It's going to be a lot, Gabrielle between Seven and another apprentice."

"Well," the queen explained, "Seven will only be part time. I explained to her that there may not be enough work all the time for both her and you. I know you have your busy seasons."

The blacksmith quietly agreed with her blood sister's assessment. "I think I can manage it, and I could use Seven's help in the shop."

"Particularly if you decide to design these shields," Gabrielle reminded.

"Yes." Andra then started to repeatedly nod her head. "I'll be happy to do an apprenticeship with Seven."

"Great." Gabrielle had a warm smile, and she was quite pleased. She knew this would give Seven some direction in the Nation. "Thank you, sister."

Andra had a curious look at a strange realization. "She's becoming family to us."

The queen took a beat but realized that her blood sister meant Seven. "She is, isn't she?" She and Andra traded smiles because they both recalled the days back when they first became Amazons. The integration into the Nation could be hard at first but once it unknowingly happened there was no going back.

Eventually, the blacksmith and queen made it to the temporary shop that was setup on grounds that was considered the military's. Gabrielle was satisfied that it was coming along nicely and that it may just work out after all. Andra gave the queen a quick tour through the shop, which had no roof or walls. Just as they finished up, Seven of Nine arrived with smithing accessories such as cowhide gloves, aprons, and a black anvil in her left hand.

The automaton easily lifted the anvil in her left hand like it was a feather. She placed it on a stone column that'd been built for it. She then greeted the queen.

"How are you today, Seven?"

"I am well," Seven replied. "Yourself?"

Gabrielle smiled because she realized Seven had slightly moved past the automated, unhuman responses. "I'm pretty good." She glanced at Andra then back at Seven. "Andra was just showing me the shop. It's looking good."

The automaton placed her hands behind her back and stood ridged. She visually assessed the shop around her. "Yes, it is sufficient to conduct our testing."

"Seven really helped with getting things built," the blacksmith informed. "I don't think we could have gotten it done this fast without her help."

The queen was obviously pleased and peered up at the automaton. "Excellent, Seven."

The automaton merely bowed her head in acceptance.

Gabrielle then debated whether to bring up Seven's apprenticeship and decided to do it. "I talked to Andra about your request for an apprenticeship, Seven."

The tall Amazon focused on the other two Amazons, who she well regarded. Seven patiently waited for the queen's pending words.

"Andra has decided she will take you as an apprentice." Gabrielle noted a shift in Seven, and she could tell that Seven was grateful. "I would like to talk to Commander Kaylee, and I'm sure she'll agree." And if she didn't, Gabrielle planned to make the stratègos agree to it. "But we won't make this truly official to the Nation until after you claim your mask this summer."

"If she can claim it," Andra taunted. She had a smug look.

"I will not fail it," Seven stated but to Andra.

The blacksmith folded her arms and grew smugger. "You're not perfect, Seven... you have a weakness and the Amazon Judgment feeds off your weaknesses." She then looked at the queen. "Right, my queen?"

Gabrielle sighed and peered up at her blood sister. "The judgment was developed to help Amazons see they can work through their weaknesses."

Andra leaned into her sister and whispered, "How's your fear of heights been lately?"

The queen slotted her eyes at the blacksmith. "Fine, thank you for asking." She turned back Seven of Nine. "Your Amazon Judgment is a defining moment, Seven... not just in your lifestyle as an Amazon but in your life. It is something you'll never forget and always appreciate. I still do to this day."

Seven of Nine just nodded and concluded she'd understand better once she had hers this summer.

Gabrielle continued to chat with her two Amazons about the testing for the following days. She could tell that Andra and Seven were both in agreement. She felt more confident that it would work, and they'd return to their Nation with an apprentice. She knew it would mean a great deal to the Thrace Nation and bind them closer as sister Nations.

Eventually, Gabrielle broke away and told them that she'd see them at the dining hut. She had hoped for some time to visit with Yakut so she quickly headed back towards the village. She knew where the temple was located and hurried up the steps. She slipped through the heavy wood door and found the temple empty besides lit candles and torches.

"Yakut?" the bard called through the temple. She hadn't been in the temple yet, and she realized it was very dark compared to theirs in the Macedonian Nation. She also didn't see anything that had to do with Artemis, which unnerved her.

"Gabrielle?" The shaman pushed through a cutain and smiled at seeing the young queen. "How are you?"

"I'm well." The bard hurried down the aisle and passed the kneeling boards. She came up the alter to Yakut. "How about yourself?"

"I can't complain." Yakut still had a warm smile, and she gathered the queen's hands into hers. "How is Xena fairing?"

"Each day is getting easier for her." Gabrielle softened at the shaman's consideration. She then scanned some of the surrounding temple. "I'm surprised by the fact there is nothing about Artemis here."

Yakut squeezed the bard's hands then let go. She scanned about the dark temple. "It has been this way for awhile... I am afraid Artemis has been forgotten here." She had a dim expression. "This is a temple to shamanism now, specifically Alti's shamanism."

Gabrielle turned back to her friend at the mention of Alti.

Yakut sensed the uneasiness in the bard and checked, "Is everything alright?" Without consideration, she touched the bard's hands again, and she freed her two-spirit. She instantly found out what concerned the bard so deeply. "You have seen her."

The queen faltered at how Yakut knew already without her explaining what happened earlier today. She grew worried and gripped Yakut's hand tightly. "I don't know whether I was imagining her there or if it was real, Yakut."

"You saw her spirit," the shaman explained. "Alti has been locked out from the Amazon's Eternity. She is forbidden to pass through the gates."

"But she must know the holy word," the bard assumed.

Yakut shook her head then softly explained, "The holy word is for an Amazon... she is no longer." She then released the bard's hand. "Come to my office with me." She brought Gabrielle with her through the black curtain, down a dark hallway, and into an office that was brighter than the rest of the temple. Yakut had the mats off the windows and the sun's setting light streamed into the room.

"Can Alti come back to life?"

Yakut sighed and hated to bear this on Gabrielle, but she had to be truthful with the woman that loved Xena so deeply. Yakut leaned forward until she could rest her arms on her desk. "Gabrielle, it's not a matter of whether or not she can... it's a matter of when."

Gabrielle leaned back in her chair and sunk into it at the defining words. She bowed her head and touched her forehead. "How can she..."

"Alti will not stop. She will not rest." The shaman read the bard's distraught features. "She believes in her destiny, and she will use all her powers to achieve it."

"What is her destiny?" The bard slowly lifted her head and locked eyes with Yakut.

"I cannot tell yet," Yakut confessed. "But what she believes in is that she will posses unimaginable power both in the spiritual, emotional, and physical realms. She craves it, and she cannot control her hunger."

Gabrielle shook her head and asked, "Why does she focus on Xena though? Is Xena somehow her outlet?"

"In a sense, yes." Yakut reached up and removed her headdress. She set it on the side of the desk then looked back at the bard. "Alti is like a leech or a tick. She needs a host to grow from but eventually her host will die... she will always kill her hosts but perhaps a host may be strong enough to kill her. However, for Xena and Alti it is a different relationship."

Gabrielle was intrigued by Yakut's simplified explanation about how Alti worked in this life.

"What Alti and Xena have, together, is a relationship called mutualism." Yakut tried to think of an example that best supported her idea. "If you consider a horse and a human... horses provide us with a mode of transportation and in return we provide them with food and shelter. Eventually, this relationship can evolve deeper."

Gabrielle now followed Yakut's line of thinking. "So, what are Alti and Xena providing back and forth?"

"Alti wishes to take as many souls in this world as possible so that her spiritual powers will grow. And Xena wishes to conquer the world so that her physical powers grow." Yakut saw Gabrielle didn't totally agree. "Alti provides Xena with the spiritual power to conquer the world, and Xena provides Alti with the physical means to harvest souls."

"But Xena doesn't want to conquer the world," the bard finally argued.

"When she is away from Alti that is true." The shaman developed a dark expression. "But when they are together, Alti brings out Xena's darkness... her hunger for the world. Alti brings out the darkest in Xena's soul."

"It's like they magnify each other's darkness," the bard concluded. She furrowed her eyebrows. "But Xena killed Alti so that means Xena can control it."

"Gabrielle, it is a trying task for Xena with each beat of her heart." Yakut had a frown and concern showed in her eyes. "Alti showed her the darkness, Xena drank it, loved it, and now she struggles never to try it again. It is a constant, never ending struggle for Xena... I do not wish it upon anybody."

The queen lowered her head some and considered how hard it must be for her best friend. She wondered how her friend could be so strong, but she'd always admired Xena for her will.

"But, Gabrielle," the shaman mentioned, "just as Alti and Xena have a mutual relationship so do you and Xena." She found curious green eyes on her. "Your mutual relations with Xena are the same as Alti's but the other extreme. You provide Xena with peace and strength to battle the darkness. In return, Xena provides you with protection from the world's darkness. But keep in mind, the only reason Xena can provide you such protection is because she understands darkness. You cannot battle fire with water because they will cancel each other."

Gabrielle chewed on the shaman's words then murmured, "Be fire with fire."

Yakut brightened at Gabrielle's poetic words. "Exactly."

The queen though back tracked to the start of the conversation. "Is there anyway to stop Alti from coming back?"

"I have done my best to trap her between life and death," Yakut explained. "But I nor any shaman can guarantee that she will not return, Gabrielle. It may be at any time... today or a generation from now." She knew her words did not ease the bard. "You must understand though that for us to finally defeat her that she must come back to the land of the living. Xena defeated her in the physical realm, but she still exists in the spiritual."

"So she has to be killed in the spiritual too," the queen softly concluded. "Why can that not be done now?"

"She is much too powerful in the spiritual realm for me to defeat now. I may be two-spirit, but I am still learning my powers." Yakut was just as worried as the bard. "By the time she comes back, I pray I will have harnessed enough powers to truly defeat her." She didn't mention that she hoped that Xena and Gabrielle would continue to grow closer and bond deeper so that Alti's rebirth wouldn't cause a fracture between Xena and Gabrielle.

"Then we're buying time." Gabrielle sighed because she didn't what this could mean for anybody. "How did Alti become so powerful in the spiritual realm?"

The shaman bit her lower lip because she hadn't explained this to many people besides her teacher, Ino, and Queen Cyane. She shook her head then leaned back in the chair. "When Alti was the Nation's shaman, she was undermining the Amazon's Eternity... our Nation was her harvest."

The queen could hear the emotional distraught in the shaman's voice. "What happened?"

"For countless seasons, Alti took our sisters' souls after they died... either of old age or in battle. She took their blood, drank it, and stole their souls for her own means." Yakut sunk in her chair because she remembered when she found out what Alti had done, but it was too late for those souls. "She even locked the gates to Eternity, but I crossed over and reopened them. I fear the day she returns because she will lock them again and our sisters will never find peace."

Gabrielle had heard so much about the evil shaman, and she was developing a venom for Alti. "What can we do until Alti's return?"

Yakut respected the queen's need for preparation. "You must focus on Xena and your relationship with Xena. It is the key to destroying Alti in the physical realm. I am developing my powers in the spiritual realm so that I may defeat her when it is time. If either of us fails, then we may not be able to stop Alti."

Slowly the bard nodded but asked, "What do I need to do with my relationship with Xena?"

"I cannot explain it to you or influence it," Yakut sadly replied. "You must find your way with her. But keep in mind that mutualism between you and Xena... if you can make that mutualism stronger, bigger than Xena's mutualism with Alti then Alti will fail. She cannot quickly grow her powers without Xena's help."

Gabrielle nodded a few times then sincerely offered, "Thank you, Yakut."

The shaman wasn't pleased though. "I wish I was more help... and that I had a simple solution."

"Everything you've told me is far more help than where I was earlier." Gabrielle stood up from her chair. She did indeed felt more determined to find an end to Alti. She would not let Alti destroy her best friend or bring back the darkness.

Yakut climbed out of her chair too. She picked up her headdress and escorted the young queen from the office. "I hope to change the temple and bring back Artemis. I've already spoken to Cyane about constructing a statue, similar to your Nation's, for the temple."

"That would be perfect, Yakut." Gabrielle smiled at the shaman's idea. "May I suggest you lighten up the temple some too."

The shaman chuckled just as they came through the curtain into the temple. "I have been considering where to have windows made in the temple."

Gabrielle had to agree that windows would help bring in the sunlight and warm the temple. "Perhaps some color would be good too."

Yakut grinned and teased, "Do you suggest red then?"

The queen glanced down at her red attire then grinned at her friend. "It does have an appeal, but I think Artemis prefers green."

"I will keep that in mind." Yakut stopped at the two doors. "I will see you soon at the dining hut." She bowed her head in respect.

"I'll see you then." The bard brushed her fingertips over Yakut's covered shoulder then she left the temple.

Yakut grabbed the wood door and left it cracked open. She studied the young queen's confident form go down the steps and through the village. Yakut actually felt more at ease now that her and Gabrielle had spoken about Alti. To stop Alti would be a hard trial, but she was more certain that it could be done when the day arrived. She mentally reminded herself to speak to Ino and Cyane about it later.

Once sunset approached, the Amazons congregated in the dining hut and joined together at various tables. As usual, Queen Cyane expected the royal line to meet at a table together, and she brought up news about the council meeting earlier today. She could tell every Amazon was interested and did not interrupt her.

"Your prowess as a murder still follow you, Conqueror," Commander Lyda poked after Queen Cyane was done speaking. She referred to Jelena's misguided compliment about Xena killing Alti so long ago.

"You sound as if you were a believer in Alti," Queen Gabrielle sharply replied to Commander Lyda before anybody else could speak up.

The stratègos was surprised by Queen Gabrielle's cutting words, and she stiffened at such slander. "Murder should never be condoned no matter the reasoning."

"Perhaps," the bard granted, "but I'm betting that Alti committed horrors far worse than murder." She paused and carefully added, "She was an evil shaman after all."

Yakut slightly tensed because she didn't want the knowledge about Alti stealing and capturing Amazon souls to be spread through the Nation.

"Let it be," Queen Cyane ordered, but she had her words focused on Commander Lyda. She was growing frustrated with the stratègos's constant bash. She noticed how the Conqueror refused to be baited each time but now Queen Gabrielle was defending the ruler. She knew it could get out of hand.

"My queen," Lyda coldly argued, "I only speak the truth."

"Your truth, Lyda," Cyane snapped, "nobody else's." She could tell her angry words finally silenced Lyda into submission. She swore to finish it tonight with Lyda, finally.

The Conqueror was grateful for both Gabrielle's and Cyane's words. She could tell Cyane was growing just as weary with the stratègos's nonstop remarks. She then softened some when a small, warm hand squeezed her thigh under the table.

Gabrielle pulled her hand up from under the table and grabbed her mug. "Queen Cyane, my blacksmith showed me the progress on the shop. She is very pleased... as am I."

Cyane smiled at this news and decided the topic was a good distraction to earlier. She encouraged the conversation around the table, and everybody joined in about the excitement to find a blacksmith for the Thrace Nation.

Once the dinner ended, Queen Cyane managed to snare Commander Lyda and followed her outside the hut. She ordered the stratègos to join her in her office so they could talk privately. Cyane looked forward to silencing Lyda's protests about the Conqueror, but she held her words until they were in her office.

Commander Lyda took a seat in front of the queen's desk. She waited until Cyane sat behind the desk. She already knew why the queen wanted to talk to her. "You can't be seriously considering an allegiance with the Conqueror, Cyane."

"I am no longer considering," Cyane answered, "I have decided upon it."

The stratègos was stunned and sat up in her chair. "I refuse to agree to such an allegiance with that murderer."

"Funny how you're not queen," Cyane hotly struck. "You obey my orders, Lyda... you are stratègos because I chose you." She lifted her chin. "And I can remove you just as quickly if you can no longer perform your duties."

"You would pick allegiance with the Conqueror over me?" Lyda now rose up from her chair. "The army follows me, Cyane... not you."

Cyane smirked and tilted her head back to lock eyes with the stratègos. "Do you want to test that theory, Lyda?" She, like Lyda, knew how well respected Cyane was not only as a queen but as an Amazon warrior. Cyane was highly regarded for her skills and talents and no other Thrace Amazon could match her. It was her abilities as a warrior that made her queen.

"There is no Thrace Amazon who can run the army like I!" Lyda was growing furious at the queen's blindness about the Conqueror. "And I will not allow the army to join the Conqueror's. This is exactly what she wanted the last time she was here but now she's masked it with honor." She gripped the desk's edge and leaned down to the queen. "The worst part is she's got you fooled... and even Queen Gabrielle."

Cyane realized that there was no way for her to change Lyda's mind. She felt the sorrow for Lyda's angry heart because Lyda was such an excellent stratègos. But Cyane knew what she had to do, for her Nation. "I'm sorry you're so blind, Lyda. Perhaps someday you will come to see the truth." She now stood up from her chair.

The stratègos straightened up and tensed at that cold look on Cyane's face. Her heart threatened to beat out of chest at the queen's next words.

"I relinquish you of your caste and duty as stratègos," Queen Cyane commanded.

Lyda was horrified then grew furious. "You will condemn this Nation to Hades, Cyane! And I won't be here to watch it happen." She reached to her feathers on her right side, and she knew exactly where her caste was tied. She freed the silver feather then held it out to the queen. "May Artemis forgive you for this, Cyane." She released the feather in Cyane's hand then left without another word, but she slammed the door shut.

Queen Cyane studied the silver feather for stratègos in her palm. She then murmured, "May Artemis forgive you, Lyda for abandoning your Nation in a time of change and need." She fisted the stratègos  feather tightly in her hand. She now had full command of the army again, and she wasn't too excited yet never failed to fulfill her duties.

Back in the village, Xena and Gabrielle had hidden away in their hut together and took time to spend a last few candlemarks together before they had to sleep. Tomorrow, Xena planned to be up prior to dawn and have Gaylon sent on his way with her message. Gabrielle hoped to join Xena at the dining hut for breakfast then they could go to the administration hut for tomorrow's council meeting. Xena was working out her speech for the council, and she knew tomorrow would have a huge impact on the plausible allegiance.

Gabrielle came out of her thoughts. She was seated on the floor, next to Xena. She had her back pressed into the bed's footboard and a cup of tu between her hands. She idly watched the flames' dance in the fireplace.

Xena shifted a bit and broke away from her thoughts about tomorrow. She was accustom to making speeches to either her army or figureheads in her polis back in Corinth. But she knew her words had to be careful for tomorrow.

The bard rolled her head to the right and peered up at her best friend. "Xena?"

"Mmmm?" The ruler focused on  the bard beside her.

"What's it like?" Gabrielle had a curious look. "The darkness that you feel at times."

Xena felt a frown tug at the corner of her lips, but she would answer the question. "It's addictive."

Gabrielle set her mug down to her left. "Do you still crave it?" She had to understand how Xena viewed and felt about the darkness.

"Some part of me will always crave it, Gabrielle." The ruler bowed her head for a beat then looked up again. "It's apart of me, and all I can do is suppress it."

The bard slightly shifted so she could have a better look at her friend. "Has it ever gotten easier? Or what makes it easier to suppress it?"

Xena had never confided in anybody about what drove her will to suppress her darkness. "I first tasted the darkness after Caesar betrayed me, almost killed me, and he left me with nothing except my anger... cold, cold rage. I embraced it, Gabrielle."

"Then you met Lao Ma," Gabrielle tried to theorize. "She showed you how to fight it."

"She didn't show me," the ruler argued. "She merely showed me there is more than one path to my life, and that I had a choice. At the time, I wasn't ready to change nor could I see my choices." Xena lifted her right leg and leaned her right elbow on her bare knee. She was only in her black leathers tonight. "Yakut showed me my choices, and she told me she believed in me. But I still couldn't believe in myself."

Gabrielle was confused and asked, "Then what was it?"

Xena leaned in closer to her friend and whispered, "I had to find a source to inspire me." She searched her friend's eyes. "You're my source, Gabrielle. When I reach down inside myself and do things that I'm not capable of, it's because of you."

Gabrielle bowed her head some and didn't truly believe it. But gentle fingertips tilted her head up again.

"Don't you know that by now?"

Gabrielle couldn't respond with words. She was only able to draw Xena closer, and she started a tender kiss.

Xena returned it and slipped her hand behind Gabrielle's neck. She ran her thumb across the bard's jawline at the end of the kiss. "If I did not have my source, Gabrielle then I would have no reason to fight my darkness."

The bard understood what her best friend was telling her, but she murmured, "You know I am always with you."

Indeed Xena knew it was true. Her greatest fear would be losing Gabrielle emotionally then her source would be dead.

"Always, Xena," Gabrielle softly promised before she encouraged another kiss.

The Conqueror drew strength and power from her best friend's promise, and she felt her source grow deeper than before. Xena would not allow anybody to take it away from her.

 

**To be continued.**


	14. Chapter 13

 

 

**Chapter 13**

"Excellent!" Andra, the Macedonian Amazon Nation's blacksmith, praised to the small yet strongly built Thrace Amazon. "I'm pleased."

The Thrace Amazon straightened up after lowering the blacksmith hammer to the ground beside her. "Thank you, Andra."

The blacksmith smiled at the Thrace Amazon, Helma, and inquired, "Are Germanic descent?" After Helma's nod, she looked over at her other soon to be apprentice. "Your kind are growing, Anke."

Seven of Nine arched a metallic eyebrow at her human name. She noticed that Thrace Amazon, Helma, was focused on her now.

"You are Germanic too?" Helma inquired.

Seven of Nine placed her hands behind her back and turned her head to Helma. "I was born Greek. However my parents were Germanic."

Helma was much shorter than Seven, but she had similar blond hair that she kept short. She had steel-gray eyes and displayed a healthy set of muscles that would behoove her as a blacksmith. "A group of women from a tribe in Germania broke away and migrated to Thrace. Many joined this Amazon Nation while others settled down in hopes their sons and daughters would have a better life here in Greece."

Seven sympathized a similar story from her parents' migration.

"Seven comes from a family of blacksmiths," Andra explained to Helma. "Are you familiar with horseshoes?"

Helma shook her head and waited for an explanation.

"When I was young," the blacksmith started, "my father and I went north. Luckily, a Germanic tribe was friendly with us, and my father learned about horseshoes. They're similar to a human shoe in that they're meant to protect the horse's hoofs from wear."

Helma considered it and proposed, "Horses were not created to be ridden... the extra weight on their backs would affect their hooves."

"Yes," Andra agreed, "and the Germanics found a way to stop it."

Helma softly smiled at what her heritage had brought and perhaps she could someday create these horseshoes. She became serious at that last thought. "Then I am a suitable apprentice?"

The blacksmith folded her muscular arms and studied the Thrace Amazon, who was eager to be the Thrace Nation's first blacksmith. But she peered up at her assistant and asked, "Seven?"

Seven of Nine looked from Helma to the blacksmith. She lifted her chin some then remarked, "Helma is sufficient and competent."

Helma wasn't quite use to how Seven spoke, and she hadn't asked why or how Seven had metal infused with her skin. She concluded that she would most likely find out later.

Andra bobbed her head then grinned at Helma. "That's a compliment coming from Seven." She now held out her arm. "Welcome to the forge, Helma."

The Thrace Amazon instantly took the blacksmith's arm and briskly shook it. "Thank you, Andra."

Andra released arms and commented, "Now we just have to convince our queens."

Seven of Nine arched her steel eyebrow then remarked, "They will not resist."

Andra smirked at the automaton and released a soft chuckle. She was extremely excited now that she'd found her pick from the Thrace Amazon Nation for the blacksmith position. She had every bit of confidence that Helma had the blacksmith gift. She knew what the gift looked like and Helma had promise. She and Seven had spent several candlemarks repeatedly testing Helma to confirm their suspicions and now she was sure of it. After nearly a fortnight of testing countless Thrace Amazons, Andra felt she made the right choice with Helma.

Together, the three Amazons worked to clean up the forge. Later, Andra wanted to let Gabrielle know about Helma before Cyane, plus she figured Gabrielle would want a headstart to organize things. But Andra suspected that most likely it wouldn't take much to convince Queen Cyane or the council.

However, Queen Gabrielle was currently tied down by the council and Queen Cyane in the administration hut. She and the Conqueror were conducting yet another meeting after a handful of them these past days. Both Xena and Gabrielle had grown exhausted from the long, feverish meetings to convince the council that the allegiance to Greece were worth wild. But Gabrielle would not surrender until she had every councilor agreeing to the allegiance. She believed that each councilors' approval meant that the Thrace Nation would accept the allegiance and also follow Queen Cyane's signature at the bottom of the allegiance scrollwork.

"I refuse," the Conqueror fought with the older councilor, Najat. "I feel that fifty Amazons is fair." She could tell that Najat didn't like the allegiance's requirement that fifty Amazons be continually promised to the Greek army.

"Perhaps from other Nations," Najat debated, "but from us it is many. We are a more exposed Nation since we live on the borders to your enemies."

"I thought it was a little extreme too," Queen Gabrielle broke into the conversation between the ruler and councilor. She noted her best friend coolly regarded her. "But I realized another aspect to the allegiance... the Conqueror has bound herself to my Nation." She placed her hands on her hips as she remained standing beside the Conqueror. She scanned the curious councilors' faces. "That means if my Nation falls under attack then the Conqueror must honor the allegiance. She will bring her hoplites to protect my Nation from any enemy. Now how do you say fifty Amazons are a lot compared to an allegiance of a hundred thousand hoplites?"

"But the Thrace Nation does not reside near any Greek army camp... we are exposed," Najat insisted again. "It is obvious because a Roman legion has a camp in Macedonia Salutaris."

The Conqueror had to agree that Najat had a point, but she already had plans to rectify the problem. "Once the Thrace providence joins Greece then a castra will be centrally built to protect the providence from threats. A castra typically houses between five to ten thousand hoplites at any given time."

The councilors now murmured amongst each other about the new information.

"Must we commit our fifty Amazons before the castra is built?" Jelena inquired.

The Conqueror decided an easy way to please the councilors was to give in a bit. "The Thrace Nation will not have to commit the Amazons until the castra is complete and the hoplites housed there." She could tell the councilors were now satisfied, but she decide to add more reasoning to it. "I do not find it intelligent to thin your Nation of warriors promptly when you already watch the borders. I would not only harm your Nation but myself too."

"You are wise, Conqueror," Jelena agreed.

Queen Cyane straightened from her chair. She felt worn out from the past three candlemarks of nonstop talks about the allegiance. "Councilors, perhaps we should break for the day. I believe we've hammered this allegiance quite well."

Talia, the head councilor, sympathized with the queen. "My queen, I feel that the council is close to having a final opinion about this allegiance." She paused and saw each councilor shook her head in agreement. "But perhaps we could reconvene tomorrow to give our final opinion."

"Excellent idea, Talia," the queen agreed. "Let's meet tomorrow just after breakfast and have your final opinion prepared, council."

"Of course, my queen." The head councilor dipped her head in respect.

"Very well... you all are dismissed and thank you." Queen Cyane finally stood up and felt relieved to be out of the chair.

Gabrielle was glad to finally get a break too. She rubbed her forehead, which slightly ached from a light headache. She prayed it would go away now that the meeting had ended and lunch would be soon.

Queen Cyane waited for the councilors to file out of the meeting room. She then focused on the Conqueror and Queen Gabrielle. "Join me in my office." She started for the open double doors.

Gabrielle held back a sigh because she was wrong about the heavy talks being over. She felt a warm hand at her midback, and she peered up at her best friend. She muttered, "And I thought we could get out of here."

"I'm sure Cyane won't keep us long," Xena murmured. "Come on." She gave the bard a gentle nudge.

The queen grumbled but headed out of the meeting room and went to Cyane's office. She and Xena entered then closed the door quietly.

Cyane was waiting in her office. She was leaning against the front of her desk with her arms folded. She didn't blame the pair when they didn't feel like sitting either. "Tomorrow the council will give their opinion, and I suspect it will be in your favor, Xena."

The Conqueror remained passive despite she was inwardly tense. She tucked her hands between her cape and back. She wore her usual wire armor, long cape, and gold jewels in her hair.

Cyane hesitated, but she finally asked, "Can you have the allegiance wrote up tonight? I would like to sign it tomorrow."

Gabrielle practically gawked and hastily concluded, "You plan to sign it no matter the council's opinion."

"I have waited many, many moons for this day," Cyane explained. "From my throne here in Thrace, I watched you begin your campaign in Sparta." She focused her words at the Conqueror. "I knew my choice after Sparta was reborn, and I have merely waited for your return, Xena."

Xena deeply lowered her head in respect and gratitude to Cyane's choice.

"But," Cyane continued, "I also sign this allegiance with some selfish needs, but this development has only been recent." She had a grim face now once Gabrielle and Xena curiously studied her. "I have received reports from patrol this morning that Legio IV has mobilized."

The Conqueror clenched her jaw at the news that she was not made aware of until now.

"By the gods," Gabrielle murmured in shock. She looked at her best friend and confirmed that Xena was just as surprised.

Cyane pushed off the desk and straightened up. "I will sign this allegiance, Xena if you can guarantee that my Nation will not be taken over by Rome." Her Nation was not powerful enough to stop a legion of over four thousand legionaries and roughly three hundred equites. But Cyane knew that if her Nation joined the Conqueror then the Greek army would protect her Nation from Rome.

The Conqueror clenched her hands behind her back and kept the anger from her voice. She swore, "Your Nation will not fall under Roman rule."

Cyane came closer to the Conqueror and honestly confessed, "I didn't trust you last time, Xena... but I trust you now. Do not let me down this time."

For the first time, Xena loosened her ruler mask and showed some of her real face. "I will not, Cyane."

Cyane felt some tension drop away from her now. She slowly raised her right arm.

The Conqueror met Cyane's arm and gave a strong hold and shake. "To a strong Amazon Nation."

"To a strong Greece," Cyane echoed back.

Gabrielle had a grin wider than the Mediterranean Sea, and she just wanted to jump up and down, but she refrained her urge. Soon enough, her and the Conqueror were leaving Cyane's office and the hut. Gabrielle noticed how Xena's gait was wide and carried her quickly with purpose.

"You're worried about Legio IV," the bard softly brought up. She was doing everything she could to stay at her friend's side.

"I'm more worried about why I haven't heard any word about it," the Conqueror corrected.

"Cyane does do border patrol regularly, Xena."

"So does my army," the annoyed ruler countered. She brought her and Gabrielle out of the closed gates and to the hoplites' camp. "Cyryl!" she hollered through the camp.

"My liege," the dekadarchos called back from his spot at a campfire. He rose up with his sword in his right hand.

Just as Xena was about to come over to Officer Cyryl, she heard shouts and calls from Amazons all around them. She turned and tried to focus on what they were saying amongst each other.

"It's a hoplite on horseback!" an Amazon called out.

"It's the Conqueror's hoplite," another cried out from the walls, who spotted the familiar symbols on the hoplite's wood shield, which he had strapped to his back.

"Tell him to slow his horse!" a third guard yelled from the gates.

"Hoplite, halt your gallop!" a patrol Amazon hollered from her position in the trees.

But the hoplite did not heed the warning and ordered, "Yah!"

The Conqueror quickly came out of the camp and ran to the gates where she suspected the hoplite was headed.

Queen Gabrielle chased after her friend and spotted the hoplite, who frantically pulled on his stead's reins.

The horse whined loudly but skidded to a stop a few paces from impact into the Conqueror. He huffed several time then danced on his hoofs in one spot. He was so excited from the frantic ride here.

"My liege." The hoplite tried to calm his horse but spoke anyway. "Legio IV Macedonica has mobilized and reports are coming in that they are marching southeast into Thrace. Commander Borias has sent me to retrieve you, and he is mobilizing six thousand hoplites in Pella to intercept Legio IV." He twisted in his saddle and pulled out a scroll. Just as he turned back, he noted a dekadarchos had joined them, but he handed the scroll to his leader.

Xena accepted the scroll, hastily broke the seal, and unrolled it. She read the detailed reports from her spies about where and why they believed Legio IV was headed into Thrace. There were heavy rumors coming from Rome that Legio IV were given orders to attack a specific town in Thrace. For a third time, Xena reread her hometown's name then slowly looked to Gabrielle.

"What is it?" the Amazon Queen insisted.

"They're headed... for Amphipolis," the Conqueror whispered.

Gabrielle felt her life drain from her and her knees weakened. "No," she breathed and shook her head.

The Conqueror hastily thought out her commands and not just what Rome had in mind but specifically Gaius Julius Caesar. She quickly went to the bottom of the scroll then looked up to the horse bound hoplite and ordered, "I want you to return a message to Commander Borias."

"Of course, my liege." The hoplite reached to his saddlebags and retrieved a quill and inkwell that were tucked into a pouch. He handed it to the ruler. "I will return with it immediately."

The Conqueror retrieved the quill, which still had an inky tip. She hastily scribed her orders on the parchment, signed her name, and jotted a single but important word in the lower right corner. She and Borias had setup code words to identify authentication between each other so nobody could devise a fake message. She and Borias typically used the code words when they didn't have time for their wax seals such as now. She dropped the quill into the bag and handed it back. She then rolled up the scroll.

"Shall I tell the stratègos you are not far behind me?" The hoplite accepted the pouch then the scroll.

Gabrielle curiously listened in on the conversation. She had a thousand questions but held back from asking them right now.

"I must finalize the allegiance tomorrow with the Thrace Nation then we will depart." The Conqueror looked at Cyryl. "Can we be ready by then, dekadarchos?"

Officer Cyryl knew it was less of request and really an order. "Of course, my liege." He then focused up on the hoplite. "Do you require more supplies before you leave?"

The hoplite considered it then answered, "I have enough food, but I do need a few wineskins."

"I will bring some." The dekadarchos hurried back to the camp to retrieve four of them. He rather the hoplite have too many than not enough.

"How does Pella fair?" the Conqueror inquired.

"It has stabilized, my liege." The hoplite was obviously proud to make that statement. "The disease that started to breakout has been subdued. The people are growing strong again with proper medicine and nourishment."

The Conqueror was pleased to hear the news, but she did not ask anymore. She spotted Cyryl back, and she let him hand over the skins. She then ordered, "We're pressed for time... see that you do not stop but for needed breaks. Do not let your horse go lame."

"Yes, my liege." The hoplite situated the reins in his hands again. "Be safe in your return to the army." He bowed his head then tapped his horse's sides.

"You as well, hoplite," the Conqueror called back. She watched him go briefly then she turned towards both Gabrielle and her dekadarchos. "Cyryl, get the men prepared to leave tomorrow afternoon. See that we have enough supplies to get us back to Pella."

"Right away, my liege." The dekadarchos diagonally crossed his right arm over his bronze chest and his fisted hand rested just near his left shoulder strap. He then marched off to carry out his orders.

Xena shifted her attention to the patient Amazon Queen, and she could read that Gabrielle wanted to demand what was happening. She could only offer, "Let's go back to our hut."

Gabrielle lifted her staff and quietly followed her friend back into the village. She entered the hut first but waited until Xena was inside and had the door closed. Once the thatch door sealed shut, she hastily asked, "Then we're headed to Pella tomorrow?"

The Conqueror held up her hand at the question then slipped past the bard. She had to carefully put her words together that she knew would enrage the bard in a few moments. She stood off to the left of the hut and lifted her head. She held Gabrielle's intense gaze and merely stated, "I return to Pella, and you may either remain here until this is settled or return to your Nation."

Gabrielle sensed something wrong, and she gripped her staff tighter. "What about Amphipolis? They're going to need some type of protection in case Legio IV comes for them. But if you intercept them beforehand then they'll be safe." She waited for Xena's response, yet she could tell Xena was holding back something. She then started to shake her head at a scary thought in her head. "You are going to stop Legio IV, right?"

"If I initiate the attack on Legio IV then the fragile neutrality will be broken. I can't risk it."

Gabrielle tried to wrap her head around what her best friend was telling her. She gritted her teeth and hotly demanded, "You're going to let Legio IV cross into Thrace and attack Amphipolis?"

"If I spill Roman blood now then I lose my chance to build up the army for an invasion," Xena rationalized.

"But you will allow Greek blood to be spilled!" the bard hollered at the ruler.

"It's Thracian blood," the ruler snapped. 

"You are Thracian," Gabrielle angrily chewed out.

The Conqueror fisted her hands and darkly whispered, "I am Greek." She then pointed in the general direction of Amphipolis. "They have their own militia and navy to deal with such attacks!"

"Like a militia of a few hundred men and ten naval ships can withstand Rome!" Gabrielle yelled back and fumed at the ruler's blindness. She then realized why they were discussing Amphipolis's militia and navy. "By the gods, you are full of godsdamn pride."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Xena fought but weakly.

Gabrielle was stunned, but she laid deeper into Xena. "You refuse to go because of Xander... of all the egotistically, pigheaded things yet!"

"It has nothing to do with Xander," Xena snapped. "Amphipolis refuses to join my polis, and I cannot offer protection if they're not with Greece."

The queen couldn't believe her friend's words, and she was about to grab Xena and shake her. But she knew with Xena's thick head, it would do very little good. She walked over to the open window on the opposite side of the hut. She faced Xena again. "If Amphipolis falls then so does Thrace... and Cyane will be caught in the middle."

"If Amphipolis falls then perhaps Thrace will side with me." Xena refused to adjust her position with Rome and Thrace. "I dedicated my life as a pirate to protect Amphipolis from countless warlords, and they cannot repay me now."

"This is a highly trained and equipped Roman legion, Xena! Not a nitwit warlord looking to raid the village." Gabrielle approached the ruler and stopped a few steps in front of her. "Now you're the one repaying Amphipolis... how big of you, honorable Conqueror." She narrowed her eyes and asked, "How can you do this to your hometown, Xena?"

"It's no longer my hometown," the ruler calmly responded.

Gabrielle searched her friend's distant eyes then whispered, "But it's my hometown just as much as Potidaea... I have family there too." She started to shake her head. "I won't stand by like you and watch it be destroyed by the Romans."

"Don't even think about it, Gabrielle," the Conqueror warned.

Gabrielle clenched her teeth and resisted the emotional tears behind her eyes. "I will go to Amphipolis with my army. I will stop Rome at any cost from destroying my home and family."

"I won't allow you," Xena threatened.

"You swore you wouldn't put us on opposite sides," Gabrielle sharply reminded. "You won't stop me."

"I will put you and your Nation under arrest," the Conqueror snarled. "You either heed my warning or find the allegiance strained." She wasn't about to let Gabrielle walk into harms way if she could do something about it.

Gabrielle didn't care and dangerously promised, "I will go to Amphipolis tomorrow after we finalize the allegiance with Cyane." She said nothing else then walked away from her furious friend. She left the hut and decided she'd find Ephiny first then Cyane. She needed to send word to Commander Kaylee to ready the army for the battle ahead.

The Conqueror stood motionless in the hut, but she slowly fisted her hands as her rage built higher. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes while a low, deep growl developed behind her gritted teeth. It took all her strength not to release her furious roar at Gabrielle's stubborn streak.

Queen Gabrielle found Ephiny just about to go into the hut Ephiny and Solari shared so she followed Ephiny in since Solari was gone.

Ephiny hastily shut the door because she could see something was terribly wrong. "What's-"

"Rome is headed for Amphipolis," Gabrielle answered before Ephiny could finish the question. "We're leaving tomorrow afternoon and going straight to Amphipolis."

Ephiny lost her thoughts and gingerly touched her forehead. Slowly the shock receded, and she asked, "How did you find out?"

"Cyane told Xena and I after the meeting this morning that Legio IV has mobilized. Then one of Xena's hoplites rode in with a message from her stratègos. They're headed for Amphipolis."

Ephiny shook her head and tried to process all the news. "Why are they going there?"

"Most likely to take control of Thrace."

The Amazon lowered her hand from her forehead. "Amphipolis is the most powerful city in the Thrace providence." She then theorized, "If Rome takes Thrace then Cyane will be cutoff from the rest of Greece... from help."

"I know, and we can't let it happen... besides they'll just come to Macedonia next."

Ephiny swallowed and lowered her eyes to the floor. She then peered up at her queen. "What is Xena doing about it?" She furrowed her eyebrows at the bard's now distraught look. She gently gripped the bard's forearm and asked, "What is it?"

"Noth... nothing," Gabrielle breathed.

"Nothing?" Ephiny shook her head. "What is it, Gabrielle?"

The queen brushed back her short hair with her freehand. "I mean Xena is doing nothing about it."

"What?" the Amazon bellowed. She dropped her hand from Gabrielle's arm and stared horrified at her. "You are joking."

Gabrielle was now clearly upset since her anger had faded away temporarily. "She says she refused to protect Amphipolis because they do not want her help and because they won't join Greece. She thinks Amphipolis's militia can handle it themselves."

"That's absurd," Ephiny argued.

Gabrielle was quiet for a beat but nervously asked, "Do you think I am wrong for us to go to Amphipolis, Ephiny?"

Ephiny stepped in closer to her former lover but long time friend. She grasped Gabrielle's forearms and peered deep into her eyes. "If the Conqueror will not fight for Amphipolis... for Thrace then we must do it. We are allies with Potidaea, who borders Thrace. Now we're close allies to the Thrace Nation, and we can't let Rome threaten our sister Nation."

The queen nodded then whispered, "It's the right thing to do." She felt justified now in her move and that it wasn't just her own personal agenda for her hometown. "Ephiny, I need to catch up with Seven quickly. I want her to run back to the Nation to get Commander Kaylee mobilized. Then we'll need to find Cyane and rally her."

"I will find Cyane," Ephiny promised. "You deal with Seven."

Gabrielle nodded and headed out the door once Ephiny released her. She separated from her friend and decided the best place to find Seven of Nine was at the temporary forge. She was right when she spotted the tall automaton speaking with her blood sister.

"Seven of Nine," the queen called as she quickly approached the open forge.

The automaton turned on her heels and narrowed her eyes at the queen's stern features. Earlier, she'd sensed something out of place from the queen, but she hadn't sought out Gabrielle because it wasn't alarming like the time the kidnappers attacked Gabrielle. "My queen," she greeted.

"I need to speak to you right now," Gabrielle ordered, "privately." She then glanced at her blood sister. "Sorry, Andra."

The blacksmith didn't pry and just shook her head.

"I will comply," the automaton agreed. She followed the queen away from the forge until they were in an open spot but away from anybody's ear. "I detected something wrong. What has occurred?"

"A Roman legion called Legio IV is marching into Thrace as we speak, Seven."

Seven of Nine slightly parted her legs then tucked her hands behind her back. She waited for further explanation.

"They're going to Amphipolis, which is located just on the borders of Thrace and Macedonia on a peninsula."

"Along the Strymon," the automaton recollected. "It's associated with the port Eion."

"Yes," the queen agreed. "Tomorrow we're going to leave the Nation and go to Amphipolis to help them battle the Roman legion."

Seven of Nine arched her steel eyebrow and inquired, "Is it not the Conqueror's duty to protect Amphipolis?" She noticed how her question seemed to bother the queen, but she made no comment.

"The Conqueror has no ties to Thrace or Amphipolis since they're outside her polis." Gabrielle went back to her original reason for finding Seven. "I need you to return to the Nation with orders for Commander Kaylee. The army must be mobilized and marched to Amphipolis before Legio IV makes it. Luckily, Legio IV should be rather slow moving due to its size."

"Why must I return?"

Gabrielle moved in closer to the automaton. "You can run at top speeds, Seven... you don't need as much food or sleep either. I'm hoping you can return to the Nation in a matter of days to warn the stratègos."

Seven of Nine considered the queen's logic, but at the forefront of Seven's mind was her earlier promise to Gabrielle. She held the queen's eyes and stated, "I will not comply."

"Seven," Gabrielle dangerously started.

"I have sworn to protect you," the automaton cut off. "If I leave your side under such hazardous conditions then I will fail my promise." She waited a beat then added, "The recent events with your former slaver makes it even more true."

"Seven," the queen fought, "this is more important than my life." She was wondering if she regretted her earlier request.

"If you are killed by the Romans, surely the Conqueror will act then," Seven remarked.

Gabrielle fisted her hands at her side at the fact.

"You will send another," Seven now ordered. "I will not comply with your commands."

Gabrielle bowed her head and covered her eyes with her left palm. Her earlier, light headache was starting to come back with a nasty vengeance. Then there was the pain in her left shoulder that began to attack her. She felt that old urge come to life, and it wanted to make her go find Xena, who could make this all stop. But the truth was that she was here because her best friend would not fight.

Seven of Nine lost some of her rigidity at seeing the queen's somewhat broken form. She tried to rely on her human side so she could ease the queen's pain. "I do not wish to make this harder on you, Gabrielle." She found blurry greens upon her again. "But I made a promise to you that I cannot break." She shifted closer to the queen. "If you send an Amazon on horseback, they will most likely make it back to the Nation in about a hundred sixty candlemarks if they break only as needed. And I can be of better assistance with you, facing the Romans, than I could be running to and fro."

The bard glanced off to her right and took a beat to control her emotions. She took a deep breath and looked at Seven again. "I will send somebody else then." She said nothing else and started to head off.

Seven actually felt distraught at seeing Gabrielle's defeated manner. She hastily stepped into the bard's trail and lowered her voice but insisted, "What is wrong?"

"I'm okay, Seven." The queen tried to sidestep the automaton, but her attempt failed.

Seven was far from convinced between Gabrielle's expression and that feeling in her gut. She rationally concluded, "You and the Conqueror had an argument."

Gabrielle realized how the automaton was truly perceptive.

"Come with me," the Amazon ordered. She gently grasped the queen's arm and led her away from the open, public spot until they were tucked away between two huts. She used her tall, large form to hide the queen's presence in the small space between the huts in case somebody passed them. "I do not believe I was given this connection to you and the Conqueror without reason." She tilted her head and explained, "You are upset and the Conqueror is angry."

The queen bowed her head and rubbed her temple with the flat of her palm.

Seven realized she'd have to pressure the petite, young queen to talk to her. She hooked her index finger under the queen's chin and tilted her head back up. She carefully studied the queen's features and eyes to decipher what the queen was feeling right now. "You do not need to be scared, Gabrielle. You have faced much worse in your life than the Romans."

Gabrielle slightly parted her lips, but she wasn't sure how to respond to Seven.

"I remember before I became Seven of Nine what it was like just to be Anke... to be Arcadia, the slave." Seven kept her voice low as if her past secrets were not allowed to be spoken. "I never thought I would be free of my bonds, and it was ironic that the woman that made me a slave also freed me. I sometimes consider whether or not she made me... controlled me."

Gabrielle frowned at the automaton's thoughts, and she took Seven's hand from under her chin. She was about to speak but Seven started first.

"I have come to realize that I choose my path." Seven lowered her head some and whispered, "I choose my destiny, and I will not submit to total fear again as I did when I was a slave."

Briefly, Gabrielle bowed her head but peered back up into intense, ice blue eyes. "You're right, Seven. I know I should be able to stand up against the Romans. I have stood up to bullies as a kid..." She sadly grinned. "I've stood up Queen Melosa and Draco." Not to mention her fear of facing her best friend after hiding from her for so long.

"Also a lifeless automaton," Seven of Nine added, "I admire you greatly for that day."

The bard squeezed the large hand in hers. For a beat, she felt the warm steel mold into her palm. "What's a few Romans, right?" she weakly joked.

"A very intimidating force when you do not have the Conqueror at your side," the keen automaton responded.

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes and softly grinned at the Amazon. "You're quicker than you pretend to be, Seven."

Seven had a faint grin tugging at her lips, which she'd never had before since she'd become an automaton. "I am relearning my human side again." She lost her grin suddenly but informed, "You do not need the Conqueror to stand up to the Romans. You should not rely on her to fix anything."

"But it's awfully nice to have her do it," Gabrielle teased. She sighed heavily and mentioned, "I know, Seven and I'm trying to find a happy medium with her. I need to be strong, but I don't want her to feel that I don't ever need her."

"Yes, a balance is most wise," the automaton factually stated.

Gabrielle smirked and gently tormented, "Is that the key to perfection?"

"Perhaps," Seven murmured. She then lifted her left hand and covered it over top of her other hand that already held Gabrielle's. "No matter the results at Amphipolis, you will be safe... I have sworn that to you."

"I know," Gabrielle whispered. And she was grateful, not because she feared death but feared Xena's dark wrath that would ravage the world upon Gabrielle's death. She squeezed Seven's one hand in hers and sincerely added, "Thank you, Seven... for this, for the talk."

The automaton pulled her left hand away. "You are welcome." But then it seemed as if she wanted to say more and couldn't bring out the words. She gathered her strength and quietly revealed, "I am unsure how to explain this... emotion in me." She took a beat to compose her words, and the queen patiently waited for her. "But I... feel as if you are becoming family to me."

Gabrielle couldn't help a tender smile. "For me too, Seven." She noticed how a rare softness entered the normally cold automaton's eyes. She gave a last squeeze then released the large hand. "Come on, I need to prepare for this battle."

The Amazon lowered her arm back to her side then checked, "Will Queen Cyane be joining us?"

"I'm hoping I can convince her."

"And you could convince the Conqueror to join the Nation."

Gabrielle slightly froze, stared at Seven, and tried to determine if Seven was serious or not. She also felt slightly caught red handed.

Seven lifted a steel eyebrow and informed, "A joke, my queen... you and the stratègos have encouraged  me to use my sensor of humor."

The queen smiled, weakly then half heartedly praised, "It's nice to know you're taking our advice to heart." She finally chuckled but at herself for thinking Seven knew about Xena's caste. She patted the Amazon's forearm then headed out from their hiding spot. She walked with a slight lean into her staff, and Seven took her side.

Andra had been busy finishing with organizing the shop. She found that the queen and automaton had returned.

"Did you find an apprentice yet, Andra?" Gabrielle inquired.

"Yes, actually. I want to talk to you later about it." Andra only received a nod from her blood sister. She now was sure something was up in the air. "What's happening, sister?"

Gabrielle was about to reply, but she glanced off her right shoulder and spotted Ephiny coming towards her. She turned back to her blood sister. "We will be leaving tomorrow afternoon." She noted the blacksmith's growing eyes, but she could only explain, "We're all going to meet tonight after dinner." She realized she just made an instant queen decision in that heartbeat.

Ephiny finally joined the group inside the small shop. "I have Cyane waiting for you in her office."

"Great." Gabrielle leaned into her staff then mentioned, "After dinner, we're going to have a meeting, Ephiny. I need you to let everybody know." She considered something and added, "We'll meet in your hut."

Ephiny just nodded her agreement but inquired, "Is Seven going to take a message to the Nation?"

Andra furrowed her eyebrows and looked from the queen to Ephiny as they spoke. She was trying to desperately figure out what was happening or happened.

"No, I've decided we'd be better off sending Medora. She can ride back." The queen paused yet thought out the best plan of attack to contact Kaylee. "Can you find Medora and let her know she'll be leaving tonight? She'll need to pack enough supplies too." After Ephiny's nod, she quickly added, "And can you write up my orders for Kaylee? I'll sign them as soon as I'm done with Cyane."

"Right away," Ephiny promised. She was about to march off and take care of the queen's requests.

"Wait just a damn moment," the flustered blacksmith blurted out, "What in Hades is going on?" She angrily looked between the queen, Ephiny and the automaton.

Gabrielle blinked but rotated her head to the right and said to Ephiny, "You can tell her. I need to go." And with that, she hustled off to meet Cyane.

Ephiny watched the queen go for a beat then she looked at Andra. She opened her mouth yet stopped and peered up at Seven of Nine. "You can tell her... I have too much to do." She quickly darted off to carry out her orders for Gabrielle.

Andra smacked her hand on the black anvil next to her and turned her fiery temper to her future apprentice. "Spill it, Seven."

The automaton didn't feel threatened and merely raised her eyebrow at her mentor. "Indeed," she muttered.

Gabrielle rapped on the queen's door, and she was called to enter. She shut the door behind her then propped her staff against the wall near the door.

"Ephiny mentioned you needed to talk to me," Cyane prompted after the young queen sat down. She put her quill down on her open scroll and rested back in her chair.

"Yes." Gabrielle waited a beat and tried to think about where to start the conversation. She knew that all she had to do was convince Cyane to go to battle because without Commander Lyda in the picture, it was a lot simpler. She took a deep breath then dropped the ball on the other queen. "Xena received word that Legio IV is headed for Amphipolis. Tomorrow I and my Amazons will be going to Amphipolis to protect it from the Romans."

Queen Cyane was only aware of Legio IV being mobilized, but she had no idea about their orders or plans. She tried to get past her initial surprise then asked, "What does Xena plan to do?"

Gabrielle lowered her eyes to the floor for a beat but met Cyane's gaze. "She plans to return to Pella." She noticed how Cyane seemed to be waiting for more information, but Gabrielle had nothing else to tell.

Cyane fluttered her eyes a few times as if processing the unexpected news. She shook her head and checked, "You mean to tell me she has... no plans to stop the legion?"

Gabrielle nibbled on her lower lip. "Not that I am aware of right now." She took a beat to cross her legs which gave her a chance to put her explanation together. "Rome and Greece are neutral, and Xena doesn't want to endanger that neutrality by attacking the legion. Also, Thrace is not apart of Greece so she has no responsibility to protect Amphipolis."

The Thrace Queen straightened up and furrowed her eyebrows at Gabrielle. "This is unlike her."

The bard sighed as she dipped her head; she had to agree with Cyane. She kept her head low and peered up with hooded eyes. "I don't have the answer why she's going to stand aside, Cyane." She raised her head back up. "All I know is that I can't watch Rome attack my hometown... my family. Also my Nation has trades with Potidaea, which borders Amphipolis and this is a direct threat to them." She swallowed and composed her next, big reason. "If Rome takes Amphipolis then Thrace will most likely fall under Roman rule. And if that happens, then your Nation will be-"

"Cut off," Cyane finished in a whisper. She leaned back into her chair once the realization hit her. She rested her right elbow on her chair's arm, and her hand covered her mouth. She tried to fathom what this could mean for her Nation.

"We must act, Cyane... together," Gabrielle softly insisted. "Rome cannot gain control of Thrace or else the results will be detrimental."

Cyane remained still and quiet, but she heard the young queen. She tried to grasp the facts and what was the best course of action.

The bard sensed that the other queen was mulling it over, and she wanted Cyane to act. "I think our Nations together can stop the legion."

Slowly, Cyane lifted her eyes to Gabrielle. She then softly informed, "It will be about six hundred Amazons and two hundred militants against a Roman legion of four thousand, Gabrielle." She lowered her hand from her face and added, "It is a slaughter."

"It won't be if we prepare right," Gabrielle argued.

"How many battles have you not just fought but led?"

Queen Gabrielle bowed her head because she didn't want to argue her lack of experience. "Just my recent experience with Draco." She shook her head though. "I know you have more, Cyane and my stratègos is well trained and experienced."

Cyane considered the bard's argument. She could tell that Gabrielle was determined, but Cyane had to think about her Nation. She straightened up in her chair after she made up her mind. "I admire your attempt, Gabrielle but the odds would not be in our favor." She hesitated yet honestly revealed, "Only Xena has the means to stop this legion. I cannot risk my Nation's safety."

Gabrielle didn't shift or speak, but she suddenly got up and remarked, "You already have by cowering." She headed for the door, snatched up her staff, and grabbed the door handle. However Gabrielle stopped because of Cyane's voice.

"You mean to fight no matter what."

Queen Gabrielle slightly turned and twisted her head sidelong. She coolly replied, "Somebody has to..." She then recalled an old concept she use to write about in her Warrior Princess tales. "It's the Greater Good." With those last words, she walked out of Cyane's office and decided she needed to see Ephiny about the letter to Kaylee. She didn't have time to waste on convincing people to battle Legio IV.

The late afternoon passed rather quickly while Queen Gabrielle organized her plans for the battle ahead. She went to Ephiny's hut and reviewed the message for Commander Kaylee, signed it, and forced her seal into a glob of wax at the bottom. She rolled up the scroll then tied it perfectly. Gabrielle left the scroll tucked away until she could send Medora on her way. While they had the chance to be alone, Gabrielle and Ephiny worked out plans for Amphipolis. Ephiny brought up whether or not they should travel with the Conqueror south bound and split up once they neared the road to Amphipolis. Gabrielle wasn't completely sure, but she'd know better tomorrow.

By the sunset, Ephiny and Gabrielle made their way to the dining hut. Gabrielle suddenly felt a drop in her stomach at probably seeing Xena in the dining hut. Yet to her surprise, she had a quiet dinner because her best friend hadn't showed up, and she couldn't offer an explanation to anybody at the dinner table.

Once the dinner ended, Gabrielle drifted out of the dining hut but discovered Andra, Seven, and Teresa coming to her side. She warmly greeted them, and they made their way to Ephiny's hut at a slow pace.

"Ephiny says we'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon," Teresa commented.

Gabrielle just nodded.

"Has something happened?" Teresa tried.

The queen had a dim expression but answered, "We'll be discussing it soon."

"Is the allegiance between the Thrace Nation and the Conqueror happening?" Teresa persisted.

Gabrielle sadly smiled at her friend and answered, "Yes, I believe so. It's been a lot of work, but I think it'll pay off tomorrow."

"That's wonderful," Teresa expressed. She couldn't ask more though because they were coming upon Ephiny's hut. She, like the other three, filed into the hut one by one.

"We're all just going to have to sit here or there... or stand," Ephiny informed just after the queen entered.

"Is there even enough standing room?" Solari joked.

"We're only missing Medora, my queen," Ephiny mentioned.

Gabrielle assumed that Medora was probably busy getting ready to ride out tonight, but she didn't bring it up. She looked to the door when it opened, and she was glad to see Medora had made it. "Alright, we're all here..." She went over to the made bed and sat on the foot's edge. She rested her forearms on her legs then scanned the faces all around her. She had a beat to gather herself.

"We're meeting here because there's been a major change of plans," the queen started. "Queen Cyane received word that a Roman legion, Legio IV, has been mobilized... they're located in Macedonia  Salutaris."

"They're on the borders?" Adonia checked.

"Yes," Gabrielle answered, "they've been stationed there for some time. The legion is composed of about four thousand legionaries and three hundred equites." She noticed how some Amazons developed wide eyes at the sheer size of the legion. "Late this morning a hoplite rode in with a message for the Conqueror... it appears that Legio IV plans to enter Thrace and is heading for Amphipolis. They mean to conquer Amphipolis and most likely takeover Thrace."

A few Amazons muttered amongst themselves, but they respectfully went quiet so the queen could continue.

Gabrielle took a moment before she stated her orders. After a deep breath, she declared, "As a result, I have decided we will ride to Amphipolis and help the city battle the legion."

Several of the Amazons hastily broke out with questions and concerns about such a move, but Ephiny hollered for them to be quiet. Ephiny then asked Adonia to go first.

"Is it just the nine of us going then?"

"Initially, yes," Gabrielle replied, "but Medora will be leaving tonight to deliver a message to Commander Kaylee. I am sending orders to Commander Kaylee to mobilize our army and march to Amphipolis."

"What about Cyane?" Solari chimed in next.

Gabrielle glanced at Solari but noticed everybody had that question on her mind. She lifted her arms, folded them, and stretched out her legs. "I just finished speaking to Cyane about this and..." She hesitated but truthfully finished, "She does not want to risk her Nation's safety in such a battle."

Again, several Amazons traded comments about Cyane's decision and what it could mean for the battle. But the chatter died off.

"What of the Conqueror?" Gryta inquired.

Gabrielle slightly shook her head. "She cannot act because of a fragile neutrality between Greece and Rome. Also Thrace is not apart of Greece... it is out of her jurisdiction."

"By the gods," Teresa murmured among the crowd.

Gabrielle patiently waited until her Amazons settled down. She knew this would not be easy, and she felt what they were thinking. "I know this is overwhelming," the queen brought up to her Amazons. "And I know each of you are asking yourself... why." She studied each face and read each emotion clearly there. "There are political reasons why, such as the battle being close to our home. That if Thrace is taken over by Rome then the Thrace Amazon Nation will be cut off." She paused and saw that her Amazons still had the same look as earlier. "But you still ask why especially when Queen Cyane will not fight. I can only tell you that if we do not stand up to Rome in Amphipolis, right now... then we will not stand up to Rome when they come to Macedonia."

Teresa bowed her head but looked over at Adonia, who was focused on the queen.

Solari exchanged a look with Ephiny then she scanned the other Amazons.

"Rome has swept through all of Europa... we are what is left of a free Europa." Gabrielle now stood up from her seat on the bed. "I have been a slave since I was thirteen, but I will not become Rome's slave. And I do not believe that to be Amazon means we bow to any slavery let alone foreign slavery."

"Rome is a plague," Andra spoke up to the group after the queen finished. She sensed everybody look at her. "When I was younger, my father and I traveled to Germania... during a period when Rome was setting foot on Germanic soils. I can still remember the sorrow in the Germanics' eyes because they were losing their freedom."

Seven of Nine, for once, felt the urge to speak up, and she revealed, "I am of Germanic heritage. My mother and father migrated from Germania to here... to Greece. They left Germania because of the coming of the Romans. They hoped I and my brother would have freedom and true citizenship here in Greece."

Gabrielle softly nodded at her blood sister and Seven for speaking up. She dropped her crossed arms and decided to give her Amazons an option. "If you feel going to battle against Legio IV is not justified then you may speak up... or ride with Medora tonight to return to the Nation." She waited a beat but nobody spoke, and she could see that her Amazons felt justified now.

"When do we leave?"

Gabrielle had a partial smile at Gryta's question. "Tomorrow afternoon after I help the Conqueror finalize the allegiance with the Thrace Nation. Everybody should pack tomorrow morning... be sure to check over your supplies. The ride to Amphipolis could take up to seven days... hopefully we'll make it there sooner."

"How fast is Legio IV moving?" Solari inquired.

"They're on foot," Gabrielle reminded. "They also have some rugged terrain to cross through from Macedonia into Thrace."

"And the sheer size," Ephiny cut in, "makes them slower."

"It's probably a safe estimation they'll arrive at Amphipolis in a fortnight... the earliest," the queen guessed.

"That should give us plenty of preparation time," Teresa concluded.

"And enough time for Commander Kaylee to make it," Medora hoped. Although she could bet it would be cutting it rather close.

Gabrielle now rested her right hand on her hip. "I think it's wise everybody get some rest tonight. If you feel up to checking your supplies then do it." She paused but checked, "Anymore questions?" There were a few shaking heads so she nodded once. "Alright. If anybody has questions or concerns then find either me or Ephiny." She took a deep breath. "Get some rest, Amazons... it will be a long ride to Amphipolis and a while before we see home, but I am honored to have each of you with me."

The Amazons responded one way or another then bid goodnight to each other. Slowly, the Amazons filtered out of the hut until only Ephiny, Solari, and Gabrielle were left alone. Solari took a chair from the table and sat down. Ephiny came over to the queen and searched her queen's face.

Gabrielle slightly frowned and softly asked, "Am I sentencing us to our deaths? The odds are against us so will more needlessly die because I said we had to fight?"

Ephiny grasped her friend's shoulder and gently squeezed. "I rather die fighting them than stand by and watch it happen."

"Besides," Solari broke into the conversation, "what's four thousand legionaries compared to three hundred of Artemis's finest?"

Gabrielle sadly grinned at Solari's joke but answered, "Thirty-seven hundred more swords."

"And that's not even counting the three hundred legionaries on horseback," Solari dimly teased.

Ephiny patted the queen's shoulder then dropped her hand. "We will make the odds in our favor, Gabrielle."

The bard really hoped so because otherwise they were outnumbered, out sworded, and out shielded. "I should get some rest. Can you get Medora the scroll?" She gingerly touched her forehead.

"I will." Ephiny then tilted her head and offered, "Did you want to stay here tonight?"

Solari furrowed her eyebrows and wondered why Ephiny had offered such a thing to the queen.

Gabrielle considered whether to stay because she imagined Xena was still fuming from their earlier argument. She didn't want to face the angry ruler, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Solari can sleep on the floor," Ephiny quipped.

"Hey," Solari snapped. She shot a glare at her closest friend.

Ephiny chuckled but seriously offered the bed to Gabrielle again.

"I..." Gabrielle lost her words then shook her head. "I need to stay with her tonight. It'll be my last night alone with her before we ride to Amphipolis."

Ephiny understood that the bard didn't want to finish the last candlemarks with Xena on a bad note. She sighed but nodded. "Come on then... I'll walk out with you." She went over to her saddlebags and pulled out Gabrielle's message for Commander Kaylee.

"Goodnight, Solari," Gabrielle offered from the door. She grabbed her staff.

"Sleep well, Gabrielle." Solari shot a smile then stood up. She watched Ephiny and the queen leave then she decided to get cleaned up for the night.

Ephiny walked closely to her friend. "If you change your mind, you can come to our hut anytime."

"Thanks, Eph," the bard murmured.

Ephiny softened at her old nickname that she rarely heard from Gabrielle anymore. "Try to get some rest... tomorrow will be long."

"Don't remind me," Gabrielle teased. She came to a stop because she knew they had to separate ways. She came closer to Ephiny and gave her a warm hug. "Thanks for all your help today."

"Of course, my queen," Ephiny taunted, but she had a genuine smile after the hug ended. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." The bard continued on her way to the hut with her staff tapping along side her. She noticed, as she neared her hut, that smoke was filtering from the chimney. She imagined that Xena was there then, and it caused a knot to ball up in her stomach. She gathered her nerve and approached the door that had a gentle glow around the seams.

Gabrielle pushed the door open and looked for the tall, dark ruler, but she couldn't find Xena anywhere. She shut the door, propped her staff in its usual spot, and she didn't even hear Xena in the washroom. She figured that Xena must have started the fireplace then left afterwards. She shrugged it off and decided to get ready for bed.

After Gabrielle rid of her sword, she went to the washroom to clean up. She always felt a nice calmness come over her after she finished washing her face before bed. She toweled her face dry and strolled out of the bathroom just as the front door opened up. Gabrielle hesitated when her tall, dark friend filled the inside of the hut.

The Conqueror had shut the door but then remained still and studied her best friend on the other side of the hut. She'd wondered whether or not Gabrielle would stay tonight, and she'd seriously considered staying with her hoplites. But she went against it in case Gabrielle expected her back.

Gabrielle ignored the returned knot in her stomach. She leaned with their normal greeting and offered, "Hi."

Xena clenched her hand at her side but calmly replied, "Hey."

The bard felt her palms coat over with sweat. "I... I didn't see you at dinner."

"I had more pressing matters," Xena remarked.

Gabrielle didn't plan to pry. "Did you eat at least?"

The Conqueror stayed rather neutral and evenly answered, "I'm fine, thanks." She finally moved and went to the table. She reached to her right shoulder for the cape's claw pad. She started the process to dissect herself from her armor, weapons, and leathers. Within a few heartbeats, she had her cape tossed on the back of a chair and went for her gauntlets.

The uneasy bard pushed herself to bridge the gap between her and Xena. She chewed on her lower lip and thought of what to do next. Gabrielle reminded herself she was a bard and could talk this out with her best friend. She carefully came over to her friend.

The Conqueror had her gauntlets and right bracer off. She just went for her left when she felt the delicate touch on her forearm. She looked down at her friend.

"Can I help?" Gabrielle carefully tried. She noticed the cold chips in Xena's blue eyes, and it made her further uneasy. She'd seen Xena mad in the past, but it was different now that they were older and there were so many changes. Gabrielle thought she was getting a taste of Xena's darker persona.

The ruler didn't answer or give any indication to Gabrielle's request. Then after a few long heartbeats, she let go of her left bracer and turned to Gabrielle in silent answer. She straightened out her left arm so that Gabrielle could better reach.

Gabrielle silently thanked Xena for giving in to her. She nervously took the left bracer into her palms and slid it down the muscular arm. She slowly went through the familiar motions to undress Xena from her warrior attire. She ended the ritual by setting the last item on top of the stack; Xena's famous chakram.

The bard then quietly left Xena's side and decided to get herself out of her attire and into her night shift. She listened to Xena take a chair and get the boots off. Eventually, Gabrielle wandered into the bathroom to change her clothes. After she was done, she went to the bed and pulled the covers back while Xena went to the washroom.

Gabrielle felt some relief to be in the soft bed. But she wasn't expecting to sleep well tonight. She stayed close to her side of the bed and didn't plan to snuggle up to her best friend.

Xena came back out of the bathroom and set her leathers down on top of her saddlebags. She then checked the fire, but decided it would be fine for the night. She came over to her side of the bed and got in with a tense attitude. She got comfortable under the covers but rolled onto her side so that her back faced Gabrielle.

The bard was resting on her back, and she stared up at the ceiling. She mindlessly watched the firelight dance on the dark ceiling. She came out of it and turned her head to the left. She studied her best friend's tense back, but she felt like she couldn't do anything. Gabrielle now was bombarded by upsetting thoughts, and she couldn't settle herself down.

After several attempts, Gabrielle gave up trying to find some peace tonight. She suddenly shoved the covers off and hopped out of bed. She debated whether to take a walk to clear her head, but she knew the problem would still be here in the hut, in the bed beside her. Gabrielle sunk down into a chair next to the fireplace. She hunched forward with her elbow against her right knee, and she slumped her chin into her palm.

Xena softly stirred and called, "Come to bed, Gabrielle."

The bard briefly shut her eyes, but she ignored her friend's command. She instead twisted her head around and stared at the flames that warmed her skin. She distantly heard more movement from the bed then a long shadow crept over her.

The Conqueror stood by Gabrielle but knelt down with her right knee giving a soft crack.

Gabrielle licked her dry lips. She refused to look at Xena when she asked, "Why can't we just talk this out?"

"What's there talk about?" Xena countered. "Regardless of what I say or do, you plan to disobey my orders and go to Amphipolis."

Gabrielle huffed and shook her head a few times. She wasn't even sure how to reply to Xena's comment. She then unknowingly started to shake her left leg up and down in a rare display of nervousness. "I just don't understand..."

The Conqueror deciphered the bard's unfinished thought and decided she'd try to clarify it one last time. "I'm doing what I think is best for Greece. I have a choice to either condemn several millions of lives or condemn a million... it's the lesser of two evils."

Gabrielle turned to Xena finally and snapped, "It sounds like an excuse to me."

Xena tilted her head and argued, "And your attempt to save Amphipolis is suicide... not just for your Amazons but the citizens. The harder the resistance, the harder the legion will fight... more will die than there has to."

"And like you care?" Gabrielle sharply attacked.

The Conqueror suddenly grabbed the queen's wrist and held tightly as she drew out her words low. "Do you think I'm really that heartless, Gabrielle? Or that I'll enjoy watching Rome stomp over the city I was born in?" She searched the fiery green eyes in front of her. "It enrages me, Gabrielle and I would love to give into my hatred to attack the legion. But if I have no regard for lives I now rule then costs will be heavy." She hesitated but whispered, "I have recklessly murdered enough in my lifetime." She now let go of Gabrielle then stood up and turned back towards the bed.

Gabrielle popped up from her chair and yelled, "So you're going to let me fight this alone then?"

The ruler slowly turned to the angry Amazon Queen, who fisted her hands at her side.

"You'll pull out your sword if I end up killed by the Romans," the bard coldly informed.

The Conqueror clenched her jaw at the truth.

"Then you'll regret your choice," Gabrielle snidely remarked.

Xena refused to be baited and started to turn away. She knew what her friend was trying to do with her.

Gabrielle let out a low growl then suddenly left the hut with a sharp punch to the door. She harshly shut the door and quickly walked through the dark village.

Xena had hastily followed her friend after she realized their argument was far out of hand. She caught up to Gabrielle and grabbed her by the wrist to halt her.

"Don't," Gabrielle snapped. She then shoved the ruler away.

"Gabrielle," the ruler warned and reached for her again.

Gabrielle swiftly popped a punch at Xena's face, but her fist slammed into Xena's palm. Before she could do anything else, Xena spun her around and locked her arms down. "Let me go," she yelled and struggled against her captor.

"I'm not letting you go," Xena declared.

Those words hit Gabrielle emotionally, and she broke into tears. She slumped into Xena's body and fell to the ground with Xena.

The Conqueror collapsed to her knees, but she pulled her friend into her lap. She bowed her head close to Gabrielle's.

Gabrielle tried to stop her crying, but she whimpered, "I don't want to this alone."

Xena collected her best friend into her arms and stood up. She imagined an Amazon would come along and see them which she didn't want to happen. She hurried back to their hut, and the door was jarred but Xena kicked it open. She shut the door with her foot then made her way over to the bed. After she deposited the upset bard, she climbed into the mix of sheets and sat behind the bard.

Gabrielle shoved back her bangs after just wiping her wet eyes. She was slightly hunched forward, yet she soon found herself surrounded by Xena's body. She began to calm down because the safety of being in Xena's arms overtook her. This was her safe place where no harm could happen to her.

The Conqueror brought her cheek close to Gabrielle's, and she murmured, "I will go to Amphipolis if you really believe I'm deserting you."

A few beats passed then Gabrielle shook her head. She muttered, "I'm scared, Xena. I wasn't scared to face Draco or Seven because you were there... and the odds were good." Her shoulders slouched, and she whispered, "Now it's an enormous, well trained legion, and you won't be there... not even Cyane will go." She pulled up her legs and into her body. "How can I defeat them?"

The ruler hesitated but still tried, "Don't go then." But she wasn't surprised when Gabrielle shook her head in response. She let out a deep sigh and decided to reveal what she thought about the legion's mobilization. "Why do you think Legio IV is attacking my hometown?" She waited a beat and found curious green eyes up on her. "Caesar has ordered Legio IV to take Amphipolis because he's trying to provoke me to fight him... fight Rome. If I respond then Caesar will go to the Senate and demand that Rome declares war on Greece."

"So you think it's a trick?" Gabrielle checked.

"It's bait," Xena answered. "There's a time and place for everything... and now is not the time for Greece to fight Rome. I must pick my wars carefully." She studied her friend's emotional features, and she whispered, "Truthfully... I hope to gods that you can stop them."

Gabrielle faltered for a moment but hoarsely asked, "Do you think I stand a chance against them?"

The Conqueror had been considering that question all afternoon and night long since Gabrielle made her deceleration to go to Amphipolis. "Yes," she murmured. She lifted her head a bit. "If you prepare right and plan well then you can defeat them, but I think it'll be a draw."

"What you mean?"

Xena tilted her head and explained, "Legio IV will be far away from Roman roads... they'll only have so much supplies. I imagine they plan conquering Amphipolis by a set time otherwise they may have to withdraw."

Slowly Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at that thought then something else came to mind. "Do you think Classis Alexandria has gone to Eion to supply the legion?"

The ruler showed a proud smile at Gabrielle's deduction. "Yes." She lost her smile though and seriously explained, "If you can hold out long enough then Legio IV will most likely pull back. The trick is to be able to have more supplies than them, for no disease to break out in the city, and especially for morale to stay strong."

"So..." Gabrielle peered up at her friend. "It's a bit like Troy."

"Hopefully for not as long," Xena argued then joked, "Just don't accept any big horses if the legion pulls back."

The bard slightly grinned at the joke. She bit her lower lip because she was nervous just thinking about what rested ahead of her.

The Conqueror considered her limited options, but she wanted to support her friend somehow if it would improve the odds. "If I can, I will try to supply you with goods like food and weaponry." She saw how Gabrielle was surprised by the offer. "And if we travel together these next few days then I can give you a crash course in warfare... especially holding out under a siege and what tricks are common to break down a city under siege." She knew that knowledge was power and if Gabrielle had that power then it could mean victory.

The small queen took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Thank you," she murmured after a beat.

"We should try to get some rest," the ruler suggested. She found Gabrielle only nodded in agreement so she pulled them back towards the head of bed.

Gabrielle crawled under the chilly covers and let a ripple pass down her spine. This time though, she was relieved to be pulled into Xena's body, but she faced Xena. She tucked her head under the ruler's chin and kept her arms down between their bodies.

The Conqueror adjusted the covers over them and sighed now that they'd settled some of their differences. She still didn't like Gabrielle going to Amphipolis, yet she knew she couldn't stop Gabrielle without causing a heavy dispute. She wanted more than anything to join Gabrielle and to bring her army to Amphipolis to crush the meager legion. But it was the politics and the safety of her Nation that had to come first before her darker desire. It'd taken some hard lessons in the past for her to learn it.

Gabrielle slightly shifted and nuzzled her friend's soft neck in old habit. She then shifted her right hand and tucked it between Xena's lower thighs. She was known for always having to tuck her hands somewhere or somehow.

"Xena?" the sleepy bard murmured.

"Mmmm?" The ruler had almost fallen asleep, but she slightly pulled back and made out Gabrielle's question.

"If I don't make it out of Amphipolis... take care of my mother, please." The bard was clearly exhausted after a long day of spent emotions and excitement.

"Sssh, go to sleep," Xena urged.

Gabrielle kept her eyes shut yet gently nudged Xena's thigh with her right hand. "Please?"

Xena tightened her arms around her best friend a little then softly promised, "I will... now go to sleep." She was relieved once she sensed Gabrielle's breathing had eased so she too drifted into her dreamscape, which was anything but pleasant.

By first light, Xena slipped out of the bed and left her friend to catch another candlemark or two. She wanted to check on her hoplites then find Queen Cyane and possibly one other. She quietly got ready and silently left the hut with her sheathed sword in her hand. She reached to her back and hooked it in place while she made her way through the dim village.

The Conqueror spent a quarter of a candlemark chatting with her dekadarchos until she was satisfied that plans were in motion. She reminded him to have the hoplites ready to leave just after noon high. After her talk, she went back to the gates and slipped into the Amazon Nation that was lit by the early morning sun. She headed directly for the administration hut and hoped that Cyane would be there. She obviously was greeted by the hut guard and found out Cyane was indeed up early. Xena disappeared into the administration hut.

Inside the queen's office, Cyane was rereading the allegiance scroll that'd been dropped off to her yesterday. She was please with the conditions and felt they were fair. She was also comfortable with her Nation becoming apart of Xena's Greece despite the ugly past they all shared. She peered up from the scroll to the door because of a knock.

"Come in," the queen called. She was surprised anybody was up this early and far more surprised that it was the Conqueror.

"Good morning, Cyane," the ruler greeted.

"How are you, Xena?"

"Well... yourself?"

The Amazon Queen seemed to consider it but held out her hand to the chairs. "A little worn from these talks, but I think they've been a benefit."

Xena nodded and fully agreed with the queen.

"So what brings you here this early?" Cyane leaned back in her chair and waited.

The Conqueror debated on how to go about this, but she indicated the allegiance scroll on the queen's desk. "I see you've been reading over it."

"Thoroughly," Cyane affirmed.

"Good." The ruler laced her hands together in her lap. "There's something you must know before you sign that allegiance... a fair warning to you and your Nation." She noted how Cyane developed a suspicions look. "As soon as you sign it then I will be giving you orders to go to Amphipolis... to protect it from Legio IV."

Cyane straightened up at this news. "Do I not have a say in this?"

"You'll be welcomed to refuse my orders," the Conqueror responded.

The Amazon Queen slowly narrowed her eyes and stated, "You're heavy handed with disobedience, Conqueror."

"I am," the Conqueror promised more than admitted.

Cyane stayed quiet and tried not to react to the situation. She glanced down at the allegiance then back at the ruler. "Are we protecting Amphipolis... or Queen Gabrielle?" She barely noticed the flicker of emotion in the ruler's eye. "You ask me to leave my Nation unprotected to fight a losing battle?" She hesitated but added, "I find that interesting considering you will not go yourself."

"I have my reasons," the Conqueror merely stated. She then became more stoic and informed, "If you go then I will promise you between three to four hundred hoplites, who will march here and camp here until your return. Your Nation will be safe until your return."

The queen was surprised by the offer and also realized it gave her little argument room. But she unexpectedly smiled but rather slyly. "I have already ordered my army to mobilize, Xena."

The Conqueror slightly lifted her chin because she was not aware of it.

Cyane couldn't help her sly smile going wider. "I thought about what Gabrielle had said to me... I realized she was right." She slowly lost her smile. "This isn't about my Nation or her Nation... Greece... it's about those people in Amphipolis and what Roman will do with them. If the Thrace Nation doesn't help Amphipolis stand up to Rome then we've already become slaves to Rome's will."

The ruler remained quiet for a few beats because of the queen's true words. She suspected Gabrielle had hammered away at Cyane, and it had paid off. She nodded once. "Good. I will send word for a hoplite force to march here."

"Thank you," Cyane sincerely replied.

The Conqueror stood up but paused in front of the seated queen. "Thank you too, Cyane." Without another word, she left the queen's office and decided on her next mission before going to wake up the bard. She trekked across the village and went to the group of guest huts. She tried to recall which hut Andra and Seven of Nine occupied, but she was in luck when she spotted who she wanted coming out of the hut.

Seven of Nine had just stepped out of her hut and left a snoozing blacksmith in the bed. She now grew leery of the ruler that approached her. She instinctively fisted her right hand at her side but refrained herself.

"I need to speak to you," the Conqueror tried. She realized she was going to have a hard time talking to the automaton, but she needed to do this for her sake and especially Gabrielle's sake. "I know we're not on good terms, but it's about Queen Gabrielle."

Seven of Nine kept her ice blue eyes locked on Xena's sky blue ones, and she briefly wondered how they could have so much physically in common but nothing else. Then she realized they did have Gabrielle between them, perhaps it was their only bond.

"Very well," Seven finally drew out.

"Will you be going to Amphipolis for the battle against Legio IV?"

The Amazon arched her metallic eyebrow but answered, "Yes, I will be assisting in the battle." She was curious about what the Conqueror wanted from her in regards to Gabrielle.

"Good." The ruler folded her arms against her chest and tilted her weight to her right foot. "I'm asking you to protect Gabrielle while you're there."

Seven of Nine lowered her metal eyebrow and carefully studied the ruler. She decided to test the ruler. "At what price, Conqueror?"

The Conqueror narrowed her eyes and dropped her arms because of the question's underlining meaning, but she suspected something more. She stepped in closer to the automaton and debated, "I know how you feel about her, Seven." She searched the icy eyes in front of her. "You have that same feeling I've got... and you can't stop yourself, you can't stop it." She lowered her voice and breathed, "You'll do whatever it takes to see her stay alive because she inspires you... I know that exact feeling too."

Seven of Nine slightly turned her head away as if she felt caught or easily read. But the ruler's next words made her look back.

"I'm not asking you to do this for me... I know I couldn't after all I've robbed you." The ruler heavily sighed but finished her words. "I'm asking you to do this for her."

The automaton stayed quiet for a few heartbeats. She debated whether or not to reveal to the ruler that she'd already sworn her life and sword to protect Gabrielle at any cost. She decided not to because it was something between just her and Gabrielle. But she finally responded to the Conqueror's request. "I will comply."

The Conqueror finally relaxed and drew away from Seven's space. She bowed her head and offered, "Thank you, Seven."

The automaton stayed motionless and quiet then finally spoke again. "Perhaps someday I will find forgiveness to give you."

The Conqueror clenched her jaw at the cold words, but she didn't grow angry. "I don't want your forgiveness." She started to move away yet paused and softly explained, "I don't want to forget what I once was." She finally walked away and murmured, "Only Tartarus is my forgiveness." She'd spoken the words so low and didn't expect the automaton to hear her.

Seven of Nine stood rooted and watched the ruler go. She'd easily heard the ruler's last words. "We all cannot be like Atlas." She expected someday that the weight on the ruler's shoulders would sink her to her knees if she wasn't careful. The automaton decided to let it go, and she headed for the dining hut for breakfast.

Xena made her way back to her hut she shared with her friend. She considered whether or not Gabrielle would be up by now, but she doubted it. She silently slipped into the hut and discovered the bard curled up on Xena's side of the bed. The ruler came over to where the bard rested and stood still for a moment.

Gabrielle was on her side and sleeping rather hard. She seemed to have pleasant dreams. She'd tucked her hands under her head and pulled her legs up for warmth.

Xena just watched her friend's peacefulness. She felt how lucky she was to have Gabrielle back in her life again. And she would sacrifice anything to keep Gabrielle beside her. She felt more at ease now that she had Seven's word to protect her best friend.

Slowly, Xena came closer to the bed side and carefully sat on the edge of the bed. She still studied her friend's features and realized that they wouldn't have many more chances to be alone. Xena would have to wear her ruler mask once she joined her hoplites on the journey south. That thought made Xena sigh heavily, but she was grateful for all the time she had here in the Thrace Nation with Gabrielle.

With that bittersweet thought in mind, Xena leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her friend's temple. Then she murmured, "Gabrielle?"

The bard only slightly stirred then settled back down.

"Come on," Xena softly called. She slipped her left hand behind Gabrielle's neck and threaded her long fingers through soft, golden tresses. "You need to get up."

"Anoth... another candlemark," the queen muttered. She buried her face a bit more into the pillow.

Xena chuckled and couldn't help her grin at the bard's sleeping habits. She felt for Gabrielle because it would be a long time before Gabrielle really had a chance to sleep well again. She made another attempt by kissing the bard's cheek then grazing her warm lips over the same spot.

"Mmmm," Gabrielle happily murmured. She realized reality was far more interesting than her dream so she turned her head. She caught Xena's lips for a quick kiss.

Xena withdrew some and grinned at the bard's smile and soft green eyes. She now had her hand against Gabrielle's cheek which gave her a chance to run her thumb along the bard's jawline. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not too bad... until the bed got cold." Gabrielle had a lopside smile. "Where'd you go?"

"I had to check on the hoplites." The Conqueror straightened up all the way but gazed down at her friend. "That meeting will be soon."

"You think we have enough time for breakfast?"

Xena grinned at the question because she knew breakfast was Gabrielle's most important meal. Depending on how breakfast went, if it even happened, it could determine the bard's entire mood all day long. "I think so if you get moving now."

Gabrielle agreed but first she stretched and brought her arms up over her head. She then slumped into the bed and bit back a yawn.

"Come on," Xena tried one last time. She patted Gabrielle's covered side then stood up from the bed. While Gabrielle got ready, she check on her saddlebags and started to pack items up. She was a careful packer and always did things a certain way. The only item she left on the table was her ivy dagger, which she picked up just as Gabrielle came out of the washroom.

The queen pushed back her damp bangs then adjusted her red, soft skirt until it felt right. She came over to the table noticed Xena tucking the ivy dagger down into her boot. She slightly grinned but lost it as she spotted Xena's packed saddlebags.

Xena focused on the bard and saw the distraught look. She figured out why and neared her friend. "We still have the ride down south."

"Until we get to the split," Gabrielle reminded. She peered up into soft blue eyes. "But then when will I see you again?"

The ruler came closer and gingerly placed her hands on the bard's shoulders. She really didn't have an answer but promised, "It won't be too long."

Gabrielle lowered her head and considered her life then Xena's life. She shook her head and looked up at her friend. "We have such separate lives now, Xena... you know. I mean I'm an Amazon Queen with a lot of responsibilities to the Nation. And you're the ruler of Greece with a lot more responsibilities."

Xena started to frown and didn't much like Gabrielle's words.

"Everything just seemed so much more... simpler when we were kids." Gabrielle had glossy eyes from her emotions and thoughts of the past. "And I use to think that with you being in Amphipolis and me in Potidaea was hard. I sure didn't see this day coming."

"Hey," Xena tried, and she came in closer until their bodies almost touched. "You should know me better than that... know our relationship better than that by now." She gave Gabrielle a warning look. "We've always made time for each other and work at our relationship."

"I know," Gabrielle agreed. She sighed and bit her lower lip for a beat. "I guess I just sometimes wish those Warrior Princess stories of mine were true. Just me and you traveling together... and helping out where we can." She then smirked and teased, "Although you'd probably get sick of me after awhile."

"You're sure it's not the other way?" Xena joked back. "I'd be the big, bad warlord that forced you away from your family. What would your mother and father think of me then?"

Gabrielle finally laughed and shook her head. "They adored you, Xena... come on."

"That's because I was their daughter's best friend that kept her out of trouble."

"Haha... as I recall you got me into trouble." The bard now pointed a finger at her friend.

Xena smirked and squeezed the bard's small but muscular shoulders. "But your parents were none the wiser." She had a wicked smirk now and winked at her friend.

Gabrielle snickered and muttered, "I always loved scaring the flock out of the shepherds."

Xena gave a low but deep laugh and teased, "Sly Bri can wolf cry."

Gabrielle couldn't help her laugh now at the old mantra Xena use to repeat over and over when they were off in the fields at night as kids. Gabrielle had learned how to perfectly mimic a wolf cry just to scare the sheep and upset the herder for candlemarks on end. And Xena's role was to make sure that the herder never found either of them by hiding them in different locations or leading the shepherd off their trail. Her and Xena had made a good team at the beloved game.

"Let's get you fed," Xena teasingly offered. She released her friend and went over to the door.

Gabrielle picked up her sheathed dagger and quickly tucked it into her boot. She went to the pegboard and freed her sheathed Amazon sword. She brought the strap across her chest then adjusted the sheath into place on her back. She was about to get her staff, but a large hand held her staff down. She curiously glanced up at her friend. She had a beat to admire Xena in the swirling bronze armor that she adored.

The Conqueror pulled her hand away from the staff and closed off the space between them. She needed this so she lowered her head to Gabrielle's for a long kiss.

Gabrielle softly moaned then slid her hand behind Xena's head and melted into the amazing kiss. She couldn't seem to get enough of the kisses or Xena's smooth lips. She tried to not allow herself to think about what else she badly wanted from and with Xena.

"Hmmm," the ruler murmured at the end of the kiss. She slipped her arm around the bard's waist and pulled her against her body. She grinned when Gabrielle pulled her back down for another kiss. After the kiss ended, she brushed her cheek against Gabrielle's in a new habit they were forming together. She had her lips close to Gabrielle's ear, and she had so many things she wanted to whisper to Gabrielle, but she held back. She knew it just wasn't the right time or place for her words, maybe someday soon.

"We should go," the Conqueror whispered.

"Mmmm." The Amazon Queen had a hard time letting go of her friend, but she achingly pulled back. She let go of a sad sigh then went for her staff. She then followed her friend out of the hut. She silently prayed that this morning's meeting would go easily despite it would mean she, her Amazons, and the Conqueror would be leaving shortly afterwards. Gabrielle did not look forward to the road's split just north of Amphipolis that would separate her and Xena for a long time. But she had to remind herself this was the right thing to do, for the Greater Good.

 

**To be continued.**


	15. Chapter 14

 

 

**Chapter 14**

"Are you ready?"

Queen Gabrielle merely nodded in response to the Conqueror's question.

"I'll meet you by the gates with my hoplites," Xena promised. She separated from her friend at the entrance of the stable. She made her way to the gates.

Gabrielle looked over her shoulder as Ephiny came out of the stable with horse in tow. "We need to gather everybody... get to the gates."

"I believe they're at the corral," Ephiny informed. She was going to add more, but she noted that Queen Cyane was coming their way. "I'll see to them. See you at the gates."

Gabrielle had spotted Cyane too, but she made no comment. She appreciated Ephiny's foresight, and she decided to head for the older queen. She had Torqueo at her side, and he whined at the Thrace Queen.

"Are your Amazons prepared?"

"Almost," the bard replied. "Xena has gone to rally her hoplites at the gates."

Cyane nodded then offered, "I'll walk with you." She tucked her hands behind her back and strolled along side the bard's free side. "You'll have a long journey to Amphipolis."

"And a longer stay," Queen Gabrielle grimly reminded. She wasn't the least bit cheery or excited about her pending future. She was concerned and unfocused.

Cyane held out her right hand and stopped the young queen. She turned to Gabrielle then quietly told, "My army has been mobilized... I wanted to tell you before you left here."

Gabrielle drew her eyebrows in together and curiously studied the older queen. "You're coming to Amphipolis then? You changed your mind."

"I thought more about what you said to me yesterday." Cyane sighed, and her shoulders slightly dipped. "It will do no good to cower here in the Thracian Plains." She studied Gabrielle's soft green eyes. "These odds are heavy against us, Gabrielle. But I have faith if we can put our forces and minds together then we can defeat the Romans."

Queen Gabrielle released a deep breath and bowed her head a moment. She took in the news that the Thrace Amazon Nation would be joining her in Amphipolis. She saw a ray of hope, and it warmed her. She lifted her head to meet Cyane's gaze. "Thank you... thank you so much, Cyane."

"Let's pray we're not sorry by the end of this," Cyane sadly argued. "But let's hope for the best and plan for the worst." She then continued the walk to the gates. "You've sent word to your stratègos?"

"Yes," Gabrielle replied, "She should be able to arrive in a fortnight." She glanced at Cyane. "When do you plan to arrive in Amphipolis?"

"Hopefully only five to seven days behind your arrival. I will send a rider ahead to let you know when we've left the Nation."

Gabrielle was appreciative to Cyane's thoughtfulness. "I'll take care of as much as the preparations as possible."

Cyane considered this for a beat and tilted her head. "Much of the prep work is rallying Amphipolis... the militia and navy. By now, I would imagine they know of Classis Alexandrina is only a few leagues away."

"Mmmm," the bard softly agreed. She slowed down because the half open gates were just ahead of them. She let Cyane go past first then she followed behind the Thrace Queen.

Cyane came to the central, worn grounds in front of the gates. She stopped and turned to the young queen. "Be safe traveling there, Gabrielle. You had troubles on your ride here, and I wouldn't expect any different on the way back."

The bard thoroughly agreed simply because of King Cortese and her slaver, Hecht, being in this providence. She was relying on Xena, her Amazons, and the hoplites to keep her from harm on the trip south.

"Gabrielle!" a gentle voice called.

The bard twisted around and gazed around Torqueo. She brightly smiled at seeing the shaman jogging through the gates. "Yakut," she warmly greeted once the shaman was nearby.

Cyane also softened at seeing Yakut coming to wish the party off. She knew that Yakut thought a lot of Queen Gabrielle and quite highly of Xena.

"Be safe on the trip to Amphipolis and even safer in the battle." Yakut had tender features and soft brown eyes.

"I will be, thank you." Gabrielle released Torqueo's reins. "I appreciate all your help with Seven. She wouldn't have made it this far without your help."

Yakut shook her head. "We've all contributed to her return." She reached up and adjusted her headdress. "She will continue to grow in wide strides if you're able to provide her room."

Gabrielle slightly tilted her head but didn't ask for more details. "You're welcomed anytime back to the Macedonia Nation."

"Just don't make a habit out of it," Cyane warned from behind Queen Gabrielle. She had her arms crossed and a wide smirk.

"Yes, sister." The shaman chuckled but looked to Gabrielle and held out her arms.

The bard welcomed the warm, long hug.

Yakut had her lips close to the bard's ear, and she whispered, "Take care of Xena, please."

"Always," Gabrielle murmured back. She pulled back from the hug with a sad smile. She briefly brushed her hand against Yakut's cheek but looked off to her left to see the Conqueror's arrival.

The Conqueror had her golden mare behind her and further back were her bronze hoplites. She signaled for them to wait close by, and she joined the group. She put the reins over Argo's head, patted her, and came closer to the group. "Your Amazons are slow, Gabrielle." She had a sly grin.

The bard slotted her eyes at her friend. "We just didn't have as an early start as you, Conqueror."

Xena now clearly smirked and remarked, "Oh, is that why." She then noted the Macedonian Amazons were coming towards the gates.

Gabrielle huffed at the Conqueror and decided to get her later for the smart comments. "Is everybody ready?" she inquired to Ephiny, who was at the head of the group.

"Yes, my queen." Ephiny stopped beside the queen while the others filtered out of the gates and around piled up into a chatty bunch.

Yakut made sure to thank each Amazon and wished them safety in Amphipolis.

Cyane did much the same but made sure to give Solari a hard stare for good measure. She'd received an apology awhile ago about the escapade between her Thrace Amazons and the hoplites.

Yakut came last to Seven of Nine, and she couldn't ignore the knot in her stomach. "Seven..." She held out her arm in a peace offer since they'd never really spoken after the Battle of the Fates.

The automaton looked down at the Amazon's petite hand and seemed to consider her options. She let the beats pass, but she slowly lifted her arm and collapsed Yakut's arm. She held firmly. "Thank you, Yakut."

The shaman couldn't hide her smile, and she could sense how much Seven had developed. Also her two-spirit told her how much further Seven of Nine had to go and had to discover in her life. "I'd do it again, Seven. The Amazons are lucky to have you." She finally let go and left it there. She drifted away from the automaton and went to the Conqueror.

Seven of Nine watched the shaman go, and she weighed the shaman's words.

The Conqueror was talking to Queen Cyane, but she went quiet once the shaman joined them.

Cyane bit back her grin and decided to let them have a few beats alone. She held out her arm to Xena. "Safe journey back to Pella, Xena."

The ruler took the queen's arm and briskly held then shook. "Thank you, Cyane." She had a depth to her words that clearly showed.

Cyane had a lopsided smile and argued, "Thank you." She released arms then went back to Queen Gabrielle.

Yakut shifted closer to the ruler. "I am unsure when I will see you again, Xena. But you're never far from my heart."

Xena clenched her jaw and swallowed against the distant lump in her throat. She had thin lips, but she lowered her voice and spoke to her friend. "It was your heart that changed me, Yakut."

The shaman shook her head and argued, "You made that choice yourself... you made it happen. I just showed you what could be for you... for Greece. I am proud of you."

Xena bowed her head to hide her sad smile. She murmured, "Everyday is a struggle, and everyday I remember why and how I came to this path." She searched Yakut's emotional eyes. "Then I feel the strength again to continue my way."

"I know." The shaman had a sad smile. "Now you have your source back... don't let her slip away." She already felt the conviction in the Conqueror to fulfill that mission. "Have a safe trip back to Pella." She then tried to offer a bright smile, but it was half hearted. "I hope it's not long until our next meeting."

Xena detected that most likely Yakut would not make the move, and she appreciated Yakut's sensitivity to their surroundings. But she would not walk away from her friend without a proper goodbye. She shifted closer and drew the shaman into a warm hug.

Yakut was surprised but gratefully took the hug. She held back her tears that threatened her just as the hug ended. She would not reveal her emotions until she was privately in her hut.

After the hug, Xena whispered, "Take care, my friend." She withdrew completely and went to Argo's side. She effortlessly mounted the golden mare and called on her ruler persona to gain control of herself. She looked over at Queen Gabrielle.

Cyane held out her arm to Gabrielle and promised, "To a strong Amazon Nation."

Gabrielle clasped the queen's arm and firmly held hers. "To a strong Amazon Nation." She mirrored Cyane's smile and looked forward to fighting by Cyane's side in Amphipolis. She released arms then went to Torqueo. "Amazons, mount up!" Her words caused her Amazons to rustle about and get onto the horses.

"Hoplites, mount up too!" the Conqueror called over her shoulder.

Yakut went over to her blood sister's side. She'd regained some resolve.

Gabrielle settled into her saddle and adjusted the reins into her hands. She looked over at her Amazons, who were just about ready to ride. She then turned to the Conqueror and nodded.

"Paragoogè, hoplites!" the Conqueror sharply ordered to them. She tapped Argo's sides and started in a fast walk onto the small road that would lead to the main road outside the Amazon Nation.

Gabrielle had heard the old, formal Greek word for "march" in the past from her best friend. She called for her Amazons to ride, and she led them down the road.

Cyane placed her hands on her hips and turned on her heels. She watched the party ride out of her Thrace Nation.

The shaman folded her arms and released a quiet sigh.

Cyane looked at her blood sister. "You will see them again, sister." But she could tell something else pained the shaman.

"I know." Yakut just stood beside her queen and watched the party fizzle away in the woodland. "Be safe," she murmured to them one last time.

Cyane touched the shaman's shoulder and tightly squeezed. She fully agreed.

The mixed party rode through the Amazon forest and found their way to the worn road that would take them to the main, southern road. The ride that day was rather quiet other than the horses' clapping hooves and somebody's occasional conversation. Queen Gabrielle remained mostly silent during the journey and hardly spoke to her best friend. The Conqueror had grown tense at Gabrielle's silent manner, but she planned to sit down and talk with her friend tonight at the campfire. There was no way she could speak to Gabrielle right now without somebody listening in on them.

A candlemark before sunset, the rulers decided to break for a camp out in the open Thracian Plains. They built the camp near a small, lone olive tree that was a short ride from the south road. The sun's setting was a spectacular chorus of colors over the Thracian Plains and mountains. Many Amazons hesitated from the last of their chores to enjoy the sunset. Awhile after sunset, a hardy dinner was being passed out thanks to the Thrace Amazon Nation, who had made it and packed it for all. Every Amazon and hoplite ate well tonight and chatted around the campfires. It'd become obvious that the Amazons were friendly with the hoplites, and they both shared battle stories that were truthful but laced with some fiction.

Earlier, Queen Gabrielle had stolen away to a quieter campfire with her best friend. She sat close to the fire on a worn log. She had her head down and stared into her almost empty mug of tu. She started to roll the wooden mug between her hands. She slowly closed her eyes and continued to process what Xena schooled her on tonight for warfare.

"What happens if I'm defeated?" Gabrielle quietly asked. That question had been on her mind all day.

The Conqueror was next to her friend on the log. She had her legs stretched out and boot tips near the campfire's edge. She drew her long legs back in and crossed them. "We'll deal with that then... if it happens."

"There's a pretty good chance it will," the bard sadly reminded. She lifted her head and studied her friend's features. "I mean what you're telling me... teaching me is helping, but there's a difference between..." She hesitated and waved her her left hand in the air. She tried to find the right word. "A difference between passed on knowledge and actually experience." She grasped her mug with both hands again. "I'm not a military strategist like you, Xena."

Xena reached over and rested her right hand on the bard's knee. "No, you're not but that's why you have Kaylee and Cyane to help." She watched the bard's nod. "You can do this, Gabrielle."

The Amazon Queen gave up her leftover tu, which was probably cold now. She set the mug on the ground and slightly twisted in her seat to face Xena better. "I don't have that same faith."

The Conqueror also set her mug aside then seriously looked at the bard. "Then you better get it, Gabrielle because if you show up in Amphipolis without any faith then how you expect your followers to have any?"

The bard bowed her head and the hard words soaked into her head deeper. She shut her eyes.

Xena leaned in closer and murmured, "If you go to Amphipolis acting like this, then I suggest you keep marching back to your Nation." She wasn't the least surprised to find Gabrielle's upset expression on her now. But Xena had no sympathy. "You have already let Rome win."

Gabrielle clenched her hands at the harsh but truthful words. "I have to put my heart into this, don't I?"

"Every bit of it," the ruler answered. "You'd think that going to war requires hardness, anger... hatred and the love for blood." Xena shook her head and debated, "But the other side of the drachma is that it can take passion and dedication... the honest faith that you're there to save somebody."

The bard slightly tilted her head and remarked, "You know both sides."

"Yes," the Conqueror softly said. She then gently added, "You have the strength for this, Gabrielle... but you just haven't found the faith. You have got to have faith... you got to."

Gabrielle clenched her jaw at the last few words Xena said to her. She recalled those similar words about faith back when she use to climb trees with Xena and Lyceus. She sadly smiled now that she understood what she had to do if she wanted to win the battle against the Romans.

Xena was relieved once she sensed Gabrielle now was clear. She straightened up at the bard's more determined look.

"So," the Amazon Queen prompted, "how about a contingency plan if the Romans take Amphipolis...?"

The Conqueror flashed a grin at the well phrased question compared to earlier. She and Gabrielle mapped out plans on how to handle a total loss to the Roman legion. Xena suggested that Gabrielle use the Delian League for an escape if possible and promised the Greek Navy would assist if need be.

After nearly four candlemarks of talk, she and Gabrielle had become worn out. Xena suggested they break for tonight and get some rest. Gabrielle softly thanked her friend for the help, and she badly wanted to kiss Xena goodnight but resisted it. She instead separated and went to her Amazons for tonight. The Conqueror did much the same but first checked patrol to make sure all was settled for the night.

Over the next days, the same routines were followed until the party approached the split road that either continued south or sharply went west. The Conqueror and Amazon Queen decided to break early from their travels and make camp not far from the split. They both wanted a few more candlemarks together before they separated for countless moons.

Gabrielle was busy getting the hoplites and the Amazons organized with the camp. She was coming back from the corral of horses, but she wondered where her best friend had gone. She entered the camp and beelined to Cyryl, who was the Conqueror's dekadarchos.

Cyryl turned at hearing the approach of light footfall. "Queen Gabrielle," he greeted.

"Where is the Conqueror?" the queen prompted.

The dekadarchos tilted his head and rested his right hand on his sword's hilt. "She left with six hoplites to perform patrol."

Gabrielle slowly narrowed her eyes and checked, "Why did she take six hoplites?"

Officer Cyryl hesitated then finally answered, "I am not authorized to say why."

The Amazon Queen didn't like his response at all. She stood rooted for a beat then she suddenly broke from the dekadarchos. She rushed deeper into the camp with her staff at her side. "Ephiny!"

The second in command popped up from her spot by a new campfire. She hastily met the queen half way. "What is it, Gabrielle?"

"I need you to get Seven, Andra, Solari, and yourself," Gabrielle spoke in a rush.

"What is it?" Ephiny demanded.

"Just hurry," the bard ordered. She started backing up. "Meet me by the road." She turned and dashed off towards the north where the main road was located. She had a good hunch about what Xena was up to because Xena had been rather tense and quiet during the ride all day. Gabrielle knew something had been bothering Xena today, but it didn't make sense until Cyryl mentioned the six hoplites.

Gabrielle pivoted on her right foot when she heard her Amazons coming up behind her. She and her Amazons quickly gathered together on the quiet road's edge. "Listen," she started quietly, "I believe we've been followed today by somebody, but I'm not sure who." She searched her Amazons' faces. "Most likely the Conqueror and six hoplites have gone to track them and stop them. We're going to help."

"Do we know who?" Solari prompted.

Gabrielle just shook her head and promised, "We'll know soon enough." She then seriously ordered, "You must be quick and silent. Follow my command." She gazed upward. "Stick to the trees as best as you can until we confront them." She was glad they camped on the edge of a dense woodland because Thrace usually had sparse canopies. "Let's go."

Ephiny followed the queen's lead and ran towards a nearby tree. She launched into it with such ease, but she quickly moved aside because Solari was right behind her.

Queen Gabrielle swiftly moved through the trees. With a faint tilt of her head, she heard her five Amazons following behind or alongside. She was grateful to be lighter than most women due to her size, and she was very agile after many moons of training.

About a quarter of a candlemark walk north on the main road, there were several voices carrying a din in the forest. Under the trees' emerging canopy, away from the road, were six hoplites that glowed in the moon's light. In front of them stood a tall, dark woman, who had her sword drawn. Before her, she faced an armed man and ten of his best soldiers.

"You were foolish to come out here like this, Conqueror," the slaver, Hecht, warned.

Xena wasn't at all deterred by the slaver's threat. She instead revealed a cat grin and her eyes were bright. "And you chose wrong." She waved at her hoplites, who promptly drew their short swords. "If you do not discontinue your pursuit for Queen Gabrielle then I will end it for you."

"She's worth more than drachmas to some," Hecht revealed to the Conqueror.

The Conqueror slowly narrowed her eyes and bent her knees slightly.

"She represents power," the slaver continued in a low voice. He raised his sword. "Power over you... the mighty Conqueror. She is your Achilles' heel."

The Conqueror bared her teeth at the slaver. But she slightly lost her focus at the faint creaks overhead in the trees. She sensed her stomach drop at what she knew it meant and the danger it could prove.

Queen Gabrielle remained poised on a tree branch just over top of her best friend and her former slaver. Her heart pounded erratically, but she warded away her old fears from childhood. She lifted her head from her stare down at the face off between the Conqueror and Hecht. She gazed over her left shoulder at her Amazons, held up her right index finger, and did a circle motion.

Andra and Solari raced off to the right while Seven and Ephiny went to the left until the four of them made a semi-circle around Hecht's soldiers. They then silently drew their swords after their queen's command.

Gabrielle looked down at Hecht and Xena, and she put her staff into both hands. She called on her inner strength to fight her childhood menace, who not only beat and trained her to be a slave but also her sister and mother. She was consumed with aged hatred that she quickly channeled into strength like Eponin taught her.

The Conqueror knew she was far too late once she heard the battle cry from overhead. But she called out, "Attack!"

Hecht only took a half step when he heard the cries raining down upon him and his men. He looked up to the trees, but it was too late. He couldn't protect himself when an Amazon landed right behind him.

Gabrielle was fast and harsh once her boots hit the ground behind Hecht. She brought her staff across his throat, and she jerked him down into her body. Her arm muscles bulged as she began strangling him.

The Conqueror was actually shocked by Gabrielle's swift action. She then saw the slaver's attempted slash at Gabrielle with his sword. Xena gave a sharp cry and kicked his sword from his hand.

Hecht cried out from pain to his hand, yet it was sharply ended by Gabrielle's staff. He collapsed to his knees and shut his eyes as the air cut off from his lungs. In the background, the din of warrior yells and metal clash rung in his ears.

Gabrielle stood tall over the fallen slaver. She kept her staff taut against his neck, and she rammed her right knee into the slaver's upper back. She was lost in a dark haze and would surely kill the slaver.

Xena clenched her sword's hilt tighter than needed at seeing her best friend's murderous look. "Gabrielle," she called to her friend, "Gabrielle." She edged closer to the pair and ordered, "Let him go."

The Amazon Queen seemed unmoved by the Conqueror's command. She bared her clenched teeth and pulled her staff harder against the slaver's throat.

Hecht was grappling with the staff with his only good hand. He was softly pleading to the gods for salvation. His eyes started rolling back into his head.

The Conqueror was slightly frantic at Gabrielle's merciless display but yelled, "You are not a killer, Gabrielle!"

Hecht gave out a silent cry and clung to the Amazon Queen's solid forearm in last hope. He felt the dark haze about to take him away. But just before he was gone, he was suddenly refilled by the cold night air in a desperate gasp. He fell forward with a mixture of deep inhales and coughs.

Queen Gabrielle put her staff into her left hand then moved to the front of the slaver. She grabbed the large but weak man by his collar then hauled him to his feet. In a rare display of strength, Gabrielle tossed him against a nearby tree, harshly.

Hecht slid down the tree until he hit the ground. He'd recovered just enough and went for his belt where there was a sheathed dagger.

Xena saw his move and started towards Gabrielle and the slaver.

But the Amazon Queen was prepared, bent down, unsheathed her dagger faster, and threw it at Hecht's moving hand. She remained hunched down, eyes dark, and smirked at Hecht's painful howl.

The slaver reached for the dagger that'd plunged into his right palm. His hand was locked against the tree's trunk. But he stiffened when the dark Amazon Queen was knelt beside him.

Gabrielle grabbed her dagger and harshly wrenched it out of the slaver's hand. She then brought it directly to his red and bruised throat. "Do I look like the Conqueror's weakness?" She leaned in closer and took in the slaver's wide eyes. "Do you think I'm still that whipped little slave?"

Hecht held his bleeding palm in his good hand. He was nervous and at a loss by the Amazon Queen's display.

Gabrielle growled and pushed the blade into the slaver's neck. "Am I?" she yelled at him.

Hecht sharply hissed from the sting, but he weakly managed, "No."

"No," Gabrielle also agreed, "I'm no longer that slave girl you bought... she no longer exists." She leaned in further, and she could taste the hidden fear from Hecht which only fueled her. "I am an Amazon Queen, and I am an ally to the Conqueror."

Hecht had wild eyes that frantically moved from side to side. He breaths were erratic.

Queen Gabrielle leaned in the rest of the way but off to the slaver's side. Her lips were near his ear, and she threateningly promised, "If you ever make another attempt for me or my family, there will be no law or moral that will stop me from hunting you down and killing you. I swear this to you, Hecht." She withdrew but abruptly punched him in the face so that he didn't attack her.

Hecht covered his face after his head snapped against the trunk. He heavily groaned, and blood continued trailing between his fingers.

The Amazon Queen stood up and carefully stepped backwards until she sensed her best friend at her side. She lowered her staff to the ground then scanned around and was satisfied that Hecht's soldiers were defeated.

The Conqueror edged closer to Gabrielle's back and pointed her sword at the slaver. "Step into Greece, Hecht then you'll be arrested at first sight." Her blue eyes dimmed considerably yet she flashed a dark smile at him that was also a promise.

"I know how slavers disappear in Greece, Conqueror." The slaver was clearly angry and didn't like the threats, yet he carefully climbed up to his feet.

Gabrielle glanced at her best friend, but she focused back on Hecht.

The slaver looked directly at Gabrielle. "She's not as honorable as you'd like to think." He used the tree for support and glanced over at his soldiers. He counted only six were alive and had surrendered to the enemy. His eyes flickered back to the leaders.

Gabrielle tucked away what Hecht said about Xena. She came closer to Xena and watched him leave with his men.

The Conqueror kept her blade pointed at the slaver. She wanted to kill him, badly because of his history with Gabrielle and what he stood for in the world. But she resisted her dark urge and relied on her honor and her mercy.

Hecht knew if he didn't make haste then he most likely wouldn't live any longer. He carefully backed away and decided leaving his sword behind would be worth it. He slowly reversed over to his men then ordered them to retreat.

"My queen?" Ephiny asked in concern. She bounced on her feet and obviously wanted to pursue the slaver.

"No," Gabrielle ordered the Amazon. "I think he has the message, finally." She knelt and resheathed her dagger along side her boot. Once she straightened up, she visually searched for the automaton. "Seven?" she called.

Seven of Nine slipped past an Amazon and hoplites until she was before the queen.

"I want you to follow them... make sure they really leave." Queen Gabrielle shifted her staff into her right hand. "Stay on their trail for a candlemark or so and don't engage them further. We don't need anymore surprises."

"Yes, my queen." Seven sheathed her sword and started off on her mission.

"Be safe," Gabrielle called to the automaton.

Seven glanced back and only nodded then she disappeared into the dark woods.

The Conqueror had gone off to the side and checked on her hoplites. She was pleased that only one hoplite was seriously wounded, but he could walk back to camp. She'd inspected his side wound caused by a sword graze. She'd already wrapped it after tearing some cloth free from his skirt then ordered him to hold it tightly.

The ruler then turned towards Queen Gabrielle and the Amazons. "We need to hurry back before he bleeds further."

Gabrielle nodded but turned to Solari. "Run ahead and warn them to ready the medical supplies."

Solari merely bowed in agreement then ran off but towards the main road. She would follow it back.

"Let's go," the Conqueror ordered everybody. She saw that two hoplites supported the injured hoplite on the trek back to the camp. She then sought out Gabrielle once they were on the dirt road going southbound.

Gabrielle increased her pace like Xena so that they could talk away from the Amazons and hoplites. She bowed her head some and sternly asked, "Why didn't you tell me he was tailing us all day?"

The Conqueror held her silence because she knew that Gabrielle already had the answer. But Gabrielle just wanted her to say it aloud.

The bard gave a harsh sigh and tempted, "You were protecting me... again." She could tell she was right. "Xena-"

"I know," the ruler harshly snapped. But she exhaled heavily at her own attitude. "I know, okay?" She clenched her hands at her side. She lowered her voice and carefully explained, "He enslaved you... he took you away from me." She revealed her bitter features to Gabrielle. "Killing him is kind. I want to do so much more to him. I want to take away all that he took from you."

Gabrielle swallowed hard as old memories from a seeming previous life drifted through her. She could understand how Xena felt, but she suspected Xena's rage was a higher magnitude.

"It's a struggle not to do it," the Conqueror confessed. "I'm not sure if I could control it... I'm not sure if I want to control it."

Gabrielle blinked a few times. She now realized Xena wasn't only protecting her from Hecht but also from Xena's darkness. She imagined that Xena's silence today was also due to Xena's mind darkly working out plans to capture Hecht tonight. She recalled Hecht's earlier comment about how slavers could just disappear.

"There was a part of me that wanted to tell you," Xena softly revealed, "And there was the part that didn't tell you. I wanted him for later."

"Gods, Xena," the queen murmured. She worriedly peered up at her best friend.

Xena walked a bit closer until her arm nearly brushed against Gabrielle. She cupped her hand near her chest and whispered, "It's this... monster in me. It's darkness as Yakut calls it. But I fight it with my honor. I hold onto my honor that I learned from you as a kid." She lowered her hand. "Then there are temptations, like Hecht, where I remember how good it can feel to give into the darkness. Those are the moments where I can slip over the edge."

Gabrielle combed her fingers through her hair. She softly asked, "What if I hadn't shown up tonight? You would have captured him?"

"Yes," the Conqueror replied. "I would have ordered four hoplites to take him to Greece where I could make him disappear."

The queen let out a shaky breath and asked, "Would you have told me?"

"Not tonight... not tomorrow... not for awhile."

Gabrielle touched her brow and whispered, "Why do you protect me from yourself?" She could tell this was perhaps a growing problem between she and Xena now. She felt it would become a rift if they didn't resolve it soon. "It's your darkness, isn't it? You're scared about what I'll think about it."

"And even more how you'll react to it," Xena confessed.

Gabrielle shook her head and seriously reminded, "I already know, Xena and I understand it." She pointed back behind her. "What you think that was back there? Me being so innocent and naive?" She sighed and dropped her hand again. "Anybody can succumb to anger and hatred, Xena. Maybe it's a different level for different people. Everybody handles it differently, but it's in all of us."

Xena sighed softly and stared straight ahead down the dark road. "Some day you may see my darkness first hand... not by word of mouth or in a journal." She looked over at her best friend. "On that day then you'll truly understand why I can be feared so."

Gabrielle could tell she wouldn't win this one, tonight. She licked her dry lips and whispered, "I hope it does come so you can see I'll still be there."

Xena searched Gabrielle's face and didn't detect any lie or falsehood. She wasn't as confident that her darkness wouldn't chase off Gabrielle, who viewed her as a hero ever since childhood. She could only manage, "I hope so."

Gabrielle walked a bit closer again and gently gripped her friend's arm. She warmly told, "You are my hero because I admire you."

Xena peered down at the bard because she was sure the bard had read her thoughts.

"But I love you because you're not perfect," Gabrielle softly finished. "You don't need to be perfect around me."

The ruler sadly smiled at her friend's words. "I know."

"No," the queen debated, "you're just starting to know." She then grinned and winked at her friend. "You'll get it figured out in due course."

Xena felt her smile twist into a grin because Gabrielle was trying to make her feel better. "It's not working." She went back to being stoic.

Gabrielle wasn't fooled by the act and squeezed her friend's muscular arm. "Besides," she continued in a husky tone, "I always had a thing for your bad girl side."

The Conqueror couldn't resist her laugh, and her eyes twinkled down at the bard. "Is that so?"

"Oooh yeah," the queen breathed. "Now it's even more so." She devilishly grinned up at her friend. "The blue eyes, the dark hair, and the black leather."

"I thought it was my big, long sword," the ruler teased.

"Gods that sword." Gabrielle snickered and gently trailed her fingertips up the ruler's arm. "And these muscles, mmmm."

"I'll show you my whip tonight," the Conqueror husked after she bent closer to her friend.

The queen smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. "Kinky."

"I know it's your thing, Bri."

Gabrielle had a sly grin at finally drawing out Xena's playful mood. She now tugged on one of her best friend's leather skirt strands. "Be careful what you tease, Xena."

The Conqueror had a predatory smile and fairly warned, "You should be careful."

Gabrielle was not at all deterred and wrapped the leather strand around her finger. She then whispered, "I know what you want, and I wouldn't stop you." She let the strand untwine from her finger only because she abruptly slowed down. Gabrielle saw Xena's surprised expression, but she was absorbed into her Amazons.

The Conqueror stole a last glance at her friend, but she huffed and slightly grinned. She fell into step with her hoplites, who she slowed for and waited. She mulled over her and Gabrielle's teasing from earlier and started wondering how much of it was actually truth rather than just fun. She suspected that Gabrielle was starting to seduce her merely by tempting her lust. Xena had to admit it was a good plan, a very good plan.

Once the small party arrived in the camp, Xena instructed the injured hoplite to sit near a fire. She collected the ready medical supplies thanks to Solari running ahead. She set to work and took care of the hoplite's wounded side.

Gabrielle ordered her Amazons to prepare dinner before it became any later. She and her Amazons typically handled the meals while the hoplites mostly setup camp. So far it'd worked out rather nicely. Tonight, she was pleased that they were having venison because two Amazons had taken it upon themselves to go hunting. It wasn't but a candlemark later that everybody sat down to a heavy soup, flatbread, cheese, and later the last nutbread made by the Thrace Nation.

The Conqueror and Amazon Queen had eaten together by one of the two bonfires. They quietly chatted while they ate their meals and shared wine from a skin. Afterwards, Xena rid of their plates and came back only to suggest they take a walk away from the camp. Gabrielle saw the smokiness in her friend's glowing blue eyes, and she easily agreed to the walk. She even decided on leaving her staff behind since her sword was still at her back.

Xena and Gabrielle walked close to each other and traveled along the open, rolling lands with the lonely dirt road parallel to them. Behind them they left the dense forest that swallowed the road and went north to upper Thrace. They talked about the trip to the Thrace Amazon Nation and how well it actually turned out. Xena was rather pleased that the relations were signed off by Cyane, but she understood it required nurturing too. She was grateful to Gabrielle for all the support. She felt that the relations with the Thrace Amazon Nation would have never developed if it weren't for Gabrielle.

But the bard brushed off her friend's insistence. She believed that Xena would have succeeded no matter what with Cyane and the Nation. Despite they disagreed about the topic, they both agreed that the relations required attention so that they didn't slip later in the future.

Finally the pair came to a lone olive tree on the crest of a hill, and they sat down in front of it. Gabrielle sat cross legged with her left shoulder brushed against the olive tree. She softened at the beautifully star sky and the honey flavored moon. She glanced at her best friend, who leaned back against the olive tree and stretched out her long legs.

Xena was observing the gorgeous evening despite the chill. She realized she should have grabbed a cloak or duster for her friend. She slightly frowned but caught the bard's long stare. She took in Gabrielle's gentle features, and Xena slowly smiled.

Gabrielle stretched out her hand and rested her palm on Xena's exposed knee. She then turned back to the dark view.

Xena studied Gabrielle's small hand then after a beat, she covered Gabrielle's with her larger hand. She silently sighed and realized just how content she felt on the inside, for once. She wasn't plagued by anger, hatred, or anything darker. Many believed that one would be happy if they ruled nearly all of Greece. But Xena simply found happiness in her relationship with her best friend. She would trade Greece and all the world for Gabrielle. With that thought in mind, she started trailing her thumb back and forth over Gabrielle's hand.

The bard leaned her head against the olive tree and softly hummed. She shut her eyes and just enjoyed the peaceful heartbeats. She tried not thinking about Amphipolis, Rome, or the fork in the road tomorrow. She wanted to remember this moment tonight so that it'd carry her through the coming moons in Amphipolis.

After some silent time passed, Gabrielle raised her head and softly asked, "You're sure about not coming?"

For awhile, Xena didn't answer her friend then checked, "Are you sure about going?" She turned her silver coated blue eyes to her friend.

Gabrielle gave a sigh and her features dimmed with worry. "I've only been sure about one thing in my life, Xena." She tilted her head at Xena's arched eyebrow, and she answered the unspoken question. "My love for you."

Xena felt Gabrielle's affectionate squeeze to her knee. She sadly smiled in response then looked away. She quietly confessed, "I am sure the battle will be hard... that you will make hard decisions." She didn't like such truth, but it was life in the battlefield or under a siege. "I am sure you will live through it." She paused and looked at her best friend. "I know you will live."

The bard took that as a silent promise that Xena would use any means to get Gabrielle out alive if the battle went in Rome's favor. She filled with warmth at knowing her friend was always there, somehow. She went back to her original temptation and tried, "You don't wish to take a few extra days and come to Amphipolis before going to Pella?"

Xena figured out that Gabrielle wanted her to go to Amphipolis so that she'd see her mother, Cyrene. But she wasn't ready to face her mother, if ever. She'd constantly toyed with the notion, yet she never gave into going to her mother. There were some things she just wasn't ready to face right now.

Gabrielle inwardly grumbled because she knew that Xena wasn't about to give into her wishes. She slightly tipped her head and whispered, "I hope someday you'll see her again... and reconcile."

The Conqueror licked her dry lips and quietly replied, "Perhaps." She didn't want to think about it. "But it's enough that she has you."

Gabrielle bowed her head and muttered, "Apparently it has to be."

Xena shut her eyes at Gabrielle's cutting words, and she pulled her hand back but barely made it that far before fingers twined into hers.

"Hey," the bard softly tempted. She stretched out her right hand and turned her friend's face to her. She could instantly read the hurt in Xena's blue eyes before it was all hidden away. "I'm sorry." She ran her thumb down Xena's jaw bone. "I just don't understand why this has to drag out for so many moons between you two."

Xena was quiet but gathered herself and explained, "You weren't there when I took Lyceus's body home. You don't know what was said."

Gabrielle didn't know exactly; however, Cyrene had told Gabrielle what'd happened that day. She couldn't relate, but she understood her friend's pain. "Maybe I don't, but I understand how it hurts." She lowered her eye contact for a heartbeat then peered back up. "But if I had a chance to be with my family again, I wouldn't lose out on it... time is so precious anymore."

Xena gently grasped the bard's outstretched wrist and dipped her head forward. She felt the bard's warm hand caress her cheek, and it soothed away her earlier wound from Gabrielle's words. She had her eyes closed again and allowed for her feelings to settle down. "I'm trying, Gabrielle." She hesitated yet softly managed, "I'm starting... starting with you."

Gabrielle sadly smiled at the confession. She knew it was hard for her best friend. But she was grateful that she had a second chance from Xena. There was just so much to make up for now. Gabrielle set aside those thoughts and leaned forward until her forehead touched Xena's.

"And it means a lot to me that you're trying," Gabrielle coaxed. She canted her head some then brought her lips forward. She sought her friend's mouth for a tender kiss.

Xena whimpered once Gabrielle's lips met hers in a light brush that soon became more sure. She lifted her right hand from the cool ground and threaded her fingers through the bard's short locks at the back her head. She quickly found Gabrielle tempting her into a deeper kiss.

Gabrielle moaned once her tongue met Xena's in a delicate, slow dance. But she encouraged Xena's passions by biting Xena's bottom lip. She was reward by a low hiss that was mixed with both surprise and excitement. Gabrielle grinned into their second kiss that was much more heated than earlier.

Xena sensed the heat in her belly that darkened thanks to Gabrielle's earlier bite. She told herself to clamp down on it for Gabrielle's sake, but she wanted to give into it. She always wanted to give into it because it was so natural. She lost some built up control when Gabrielle's hand was freed from hers and nails gently burned up her thigh.

Gabrielle felt her next breath jumped into her throat because of Xena's unexpected growl. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, and she was weakened in her limbs when she suddenly found herself flat against the ground. She sharpened her vision on her friend's features just above her face.

The Conqueror had her palms flat on either side of her friend's head. She studied the bard, carefully then lowered her lips close to the bard's right ear. "Why do you tempt my darkness, Bri?"

Gabrielle grasped her friend's leather hips and revealed a grin. "Because it excites me."

Xena seemed to consider this as she brushed her lips over Gabrielle's ear. She enjoyed Gabrielle's responding moans but seriously mentioned, "I could hurt you."

The bard was prepared for such an argument, and she actually chuckled. She snaked her arms across her friend's body, lifted some, and whispered into Xena's ear, "It's nothing I can't handle, Xena." She then gently nipped at Xena's neck. "And you know I can," she teased. She enjoyed how Xena's long hair brushed across her chest and hot skin.

Xena groaned in response. She quelled her rising passion and ran her hand across the bard's stomach. "I don't want it to be this way for our first time though."

Gabrielle understood her friend's request so she relented some. She brushed back some of Xena's hair, withdrew, and gently smiled at Xena. "I know." She swept her hand across Xena's cheek. She then went in for a calmer kiss that brought them back down.

Xena sighed at the end of the kiss. She had control again, and she rested on Gabrielle once Gabrielle laid down. She made sure to balance some of her weight off of Gabrielle.

The bard snared Xena's hips with her arms and smiled at her friend's peaceful expression.

The ruler chuckled at the bard's silly grin, but she nuzzled the bard's neck. She then quietly inquired, "You think anybody has a clue what's going on between us?"

Gabrielle seriously considered this then argued, "Do you think they even care?" She felt the grin shape across Xena's mouth. "I don't think anybody has noticed anything." She shrugged for extra effect.

Xena softly laughed and hid her face into Gabrielle's neck. She had her eyes closed and bathed in the warmth she felt by being held by her friend. She would never let anybody see this much less share such vulnerability with anybody else.

"It's not as if we're important," the bard rattled on.

"Not at all," the Conqueror muttered.

Gabrielle was quiet then checked, "Did you notice the sideway glances we keep getting from Solari every night when we have dinner together?"

Xena chuckled in fast response. "I did."

"She's probably up in that damn olive tree spying on us now," Gabrielle joked.

For fun, Xena twisted her head up and studied the olive tree's twisted branches. "No... I don't see her." She tucked her face back into the crook of Gabrielle's neck.

Gabrielle had a grin and leaned her chin against her friend's forehead. She shut her eyes and tightened her arms some around her best friend. She had a smile stuck to her face at being here with her friend after such a long time without her. She never imagined let alone hoped for this again.

"Drachma for your thoughts," the ruler whispered.

The bard hummed initially and rubbed the side of her face against Xena's temple. She then confessed, "I'm just happy we're together again." She breathed deeply then added, "I missed these kind of nights. I could do this every single night."

Xena sympathized and whispered, "Perhaps someday we will."

From a gloomy angle, Gabrielle lost her smile and argued, "It won't be anytime soon."

"Just as long as it's sometime," Xena whispered.

"Hopefully someday soon," the bard murmured back. But she brightened her mood back up by saying, "Then I can tell you my new stories about the Warrior Princess and the Battling Bard of Potidaea."

Xena went still and stayed quiet for a long beat. She then started shaking from silent laughs and weakly managed, "Battling Bard?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at her friend's amusement. "It has a catchy sound to it."

The ruler lifted her head finally and teased, "You just couldn't come up with anything as good as the 'Warrior Princess' huh?"

Gabrielle laughed in response, which made her tip her head back a little. "Yes, it was already taken." She grinned up at her friend, who was hovering over her.

"You can borrow it," Xena taunted.

The bard smirked back and argued, "I prefer Amazon Queen."

"Hmmmm." Xena arched an eyebrow as her voice gained depth. "You do wear the queen's mask well."

Gabrielle simply smiled back.

Xena grinned though because she knew her friend was at a loss for words. She rarely caught Gabrielle that way but always loved it when it did happen. She went in for another kiss, but it was slow and conveying of her emotions.

After the kiss, Gabrielle thought she could make out with Xena for the rest of the night. But she knew they both needed their rest before life took a stressful turn. Despite Xena wouldn't be in Amphipolis, Xena would be chopping at the bit because Gabrielle would be under Rome's iron fists. Gabrielle didn't much like worrying Xena, yet she would go to Amphipolis anyway.

Xena now started tracing Gabrielle's features with her fingertips. She was obviously thinking about something and finally voiced it to the patient bard. "You do know I will come for you if the battle goes bad?"

"I know," Gabrielle murmured. She finally had crisp blue eyes locked on her.

"I do not care what it'll cost me," Xena revealed. She traced the bard's lips. "I love Greece." She trailed her fingertips under the bard's lip then across the bard's jaw. "But I love you more." She swallowed hard and swore, "I will sacrifice Greece for you."

Gabrielle's eyes fluttered a few times until she took in all of Xena's words. She drew Xena down with a gentle tug and softly kissed Xena. She then murmured, "I don't want it to come to that, ever."

Xena knew it was her friend's kind heart. She brushed her lips over the bard's cheek. "But you have to know."

"And I do, Xena." Gabrielle brushed back Xena's hair and held onto her. "I would walk away from the Amazons for you." She shook her head and argued, "So I know... I know, Xena."

Xena was content that they both understood the dedication in their relationship that'd been once lost. She felt secure in it again too. She slid her hands under the bard's shoulder blades and gave her a hug that was quickly returned.

Gabrielle rubbed her cheek against Xena's and soaked in their returning connection. She could feel it coming back to them both. It was what brought them together as kids and now secured them in a fuzzy future. Despite the uncertainty, she and Xena could completely rely on each other where they once before couldn't on other people.

The Conqueror let out a heavy breath and murmured, "We should be going back."

"They're liable to send out a search party for us," Gabrielle joked.

Xena partially grinned but after a moment, she started slowly moving off of Gabrielle.

The bard sat up and soon found an offered hand, which she took and was brought onto her feet. She adjust her leather skirt from her informal garb. She peered up at her friend and received a warm smile.

The ruler started the walk back to the camp. She took it very slow though because she was in no rush to sleep alone for another night.

"Xena?"

The Conqueror inclined her head. "Hmmm?" She studied the bard's serious profile.

"I was curious how..." Gabrielle faltered and shook her head. She glanced up at her friend, who patiently waited for her to finish. She inwardly grumbled but tempted, "I guess I want to know if we're... if you and I are going to..."

Xena detected where this conversation was headed already. She quickly stopped them, faced her friend, and gathered small hands into hers. "You want to know what's going to happen with us."

Gabrielle had a lopsided smile at how Xena figured her out. She was glad too but nodded sternly.

"I don't have an exact answer right now," Xena openly told. She could tell it was unsettling for Gabrielle, and it was for her too. "I know what I want... what I want the end results to be. I'm just not sure how we'll get there right now." She hoped that made sense to the bard.

Gabrielle studied their hands together then she nodded that she understood Xena's thoughts. "I'm just worried about the 'how' too." She peeked up at her best friend. "I'm the Amazon Queen, and you're the Conqueror." She shook her head and questioned, "How do we work out such separate lives... separate walks of life?"

Xena gave a reassuring smile and promised, "We will work it out." Then her smile went into a grin. "You know I always find a solution to everything."

Gabrielle chuckled and nodded once. She then shrugged and joked, "I can hand off my queen's mask and leave the Nation."

"No," the ruler fought. "You worked too hard for it. And I know you love your Nation."

Gabrielle gave a half shrug this time and echoed, "I love my Nation, but I love you more." She saw how Xena smiled in return.

"We'll work it out," Xena gently insisted.

Gabrielle nodded in agreement. "Alright." She felt better about the topic and smiled again. "Come on." She freed one hand but tugged on Xena with her other. "I'm missing my lonely bedroll on the cold ground."

Xena laughed at her friend's unhappy tone. She felt the same way despite she'd spent countless moons sleeping on the ground during her campaigns. She'd just learned to appreciate soft beds all the more. But she had an odd thought and brought up, "Do you sleep in my room at mother's?"

Gabrielle held hands with Xena on their slow walk back to the camp. "Where else would I sleep?" She flashed a grin at her friend.

"Hmmm." Xena mirrored the grin. She remained quiet and thought about the future. She did want to work on a solution that would allow she and Gabrielle a life together. She always wanted such a future, and it'd been much simpler when they were just village kids. However, now it was a true challenge once they factored in their roles as leaders. She and Gabrielle didn't want to give up their positions because it was something they both enjoyed. But hopefully there would be a way to work it out so there were no loses.

Gabrielle played with her short hair and gave a low yawn just as the campfires came into view. She really didn't want to return to the camp then have to separate from her friend. She nearly hated it but forced herself to accept the reality of it. She hoped it'd be different later once they made their relationship public. Not that Gabrielle was absolutely sure of the definition or boundaries to their relationship other than they were romantically interested in each other. She was more than willingly to silently ride it out though.

The Conqueror squeezed her friend's hand once then let go just before they approached the invisible parameter to the camp. She brought up the topic about Amphipolis and tomorrow's plans. She could tell Gabrielle wasn't in mood for it right now after such a nice walk so she let it go quickly too. She instead slowed once in front of the camp. She placed her hand against Gabrielle's lower back and leaned over her.

Gabrielle peered up into her friend's  features. She softened at Xena's thin smile and calmed after being stirred up by tomorrow's plans.

"I'll come by to say goodnight," Xena promised.

"Alright." The Amazon Queen enjoyed Xena's hidden touch to her back. "See you in a bit." She reluctantly broke away from the ruler and went to her Amazons. She wanted to check on them before she readied for sleep. She especially wanted to see Seven of Nine, who was back from her mission to watch Hecht.

The Conqueror decided on the same with her hoplites. She needed to hear whether or not there'd been anymore signs of Hecht. She suspected not and that it'd be peaceful for the rest of the journey. However, she had plans drawing up in her mind on what to do with the slaver that'd come out of hiding after so long. She owed him a lot, for Gabrielle's sake.

 

**To be continued.**


	16. Chapter 15

 

 

**Chapter 15**

Queen Gabrielle of the Macedonia Amazon Nation curled her left hand around the leather collar of her white and brown duster. She didn't realize how her nails dug into her staff as she solemnly stared at the crude sign that leaned to the right at the fork in the road. She swallowed and stared at the tooled arrow that pointed to the left road. She again reread Amphipolis perfectly spelled in Greek on the sign.

Gabrielle slightly bowed her head and stared at the gravel under her boots. But her eyes fluttered when the cool breeze caused her bangs to tickle her eyelashes. From behind came the gentle grind of gravel under boots, and Gabrielle closed her eyes once she sensed her best friend's approach.

"It's time," the Conqueror gently announced to the Amazon Queen.

The bard clenched the soft collar tighter then raised her head. Now she noticed the dull ache behind her nails thanks to her grip. She finally met sky blue eyes that worriedly studied her. "It is time," she murmured.

Xena edged closer despite all the hoplites and Amazons were an audience. She gingerly touched her friend's mid-back. "You will make it to Amphipolis a candlemark or so after sunset."

Gabrielle softly cleared her throat, nodded, and glanced back at the sign. For an umpteenth time she inwardly struggled with asking Xena to accompany them to Amphipolis, but she would not put her friend in that position. She knew it was for selfish reasons, and she knew it was her time to be as strong as her Nation saw her. She inhaled deeply, looked away from the sign, and focused back on the Conqueror, who was her leader, hero, and best friend.

"You can do this, Gabrielle," the ruler insisted. Her confidence brightened her eyes to an unusual blue.

Gabrielle loosened her death hold on her staff and nodded. "I will." Yet her attention cut to the left when Ephiny approached them on her mount.

Ephiny stilled her horse a few paces from the queen and Conqueror. "We're going to start down the road, my queen." She gave a faint tilt and hoped her queen would understand her meaning behind the idea. "At a slow pace," she insisted.

The bard had a suspicious expression until it hit her, and the appreciation instantly showed on her face. "Thank you, Ephiny. I won't be long."

"Do not hasten, my queen." Ephiny twisted back in her saddle and called the Amazons to ride down the road to Amphipolis. She remained ahead of the group.

The Conqueror was forced closer to the Amazon Queen as the Amazons rode past them. She was about to focus back on Gabrielle, but she was stopped by the dekadarchos's horse. She tilted her head until she met his gaze. "Yes, dekadarchos?"

Officer Cyryl was slightly nervous under his leader's hard stare, but he gathered himself after he made an earlier agreement with Ephiny. He adjusted his horse's reins in his hands. "I will continue the march to Pella, my liege." He adjusted his heels in the stirrups. "At a slow pace," he added.

The Conqueror gave a fast glance to her best friend then arched an eyebrow at Officer Cyryl. She had wondered earlier what the dekadarchos was discussing with Ephiny. "I'll be along shortly."

The dekadarchos was relieved that his leader was in agreement because he wasn't sure about Ephiny's idea, initially. "Of course, my liege." He turned in the saddle then ordered the hoplites to continue on the western road to Pella. He led them away from the right fork.

The Conqueror stared down the road until the last hoplite's horse was from sight. She gazed back at her best friend.

"As if that wasn't planned out," Gabrielle quipped. She relaxed some when Xena's grin spread over those full lips.

"That was certainly convenient," Xena joked back. But after a beat, she lost her grin and became more sadden. "I will miss you."

Gabrielle closed her eyes at the soft confession from her best friend. She peered back up and freed her hand from her duster's collar. She cupped Xena's cheek and murmured, "I won't be able to stop thinking about you."

The Conqueror edged closer until their bodies met at the middle of the fork. "I will be watching you."

Gabrielle had a weak smile at her friend's promise. She knew that Xena would not let anything happen to her. "If you change your mind then maybe Thrace will change her mind too."

Xena was quiet for a moment then whispered, "Perhaps." She lowered her head closer. "Please be safe." She enjoyed the warmth from Gabrielle's hand.

Gabrielle searched her friend's eyes as her thumb gently stroked over the crest of Xena's cheek. "You too."

"Promise," Xena swore.

Gabrielle nodded back her agreement then drew Xena down closer. She slipped her eyes closed once her chilled lips met Xena's in a slow, searching kiss. She could already feel the ache growing in her chest that would overwhelm her later tonight once she was alone in Xena's bedroom.

Xena pulled out from the long kiss and gasped for air because normally well hidden emotions drove through her chest and swelled her throat. She blinked back a faint sting then offered Gabrielle a smile that couldn't reach her eyes or fill her cheeks.

Gabrielle broke inside and whimpered, "Oh gods." She dropped her staff then hastily wrapped her arms around her friend.

Xena returned the feverish hug and hid her face in Gabrielle's neck. She had a shaky breath once she realized how this affected her. She hadn't expected it at all despite her preparedness over the passing nights.

Gabrielle clung to her childhood friend and gathered her strength. She finally managed the words that she hadn't spoken to Xena in carefully counted Helical Risings. She brought her lips close to Xena's ear and whispered, "I love you." Immediately Xena's arms tightened around her, and she heard a rasp from the normally stoic ruler.

"I love you too, Bri," Xena softly replied after a beat. It eased some pain in her throat.

Gabrielle remained silent and still in her best friend's arms. She could tell they both were gathering the strength it required to separate from each other for unknown moons.

Xena squeezed her eyes tighter and clenched her teeth then suddenly forced herself to face reality. She started withdrawing and gently ordered, "Go." She fought her internal need to protect her best friend.

Gabrielle sensed the battle inside of the ruler. She was freed from Xena, who took one step back. She now saw the tension shaking the great ruler's body. She quickly collected her staff, came close to Xena again, and gingerly touched her friend's covered arm.

"Go," the Conqueror repeated in a strangled tone. "And remember I will be watching."

The bard squeezed her best friend's arm once, let go, and tenderly revealed, "I will miss you too, Xena." She turned her head away and discovered the immeasurable weight in her boots as she fought to take her first step away. She fisted her freehand at her side and forced a second step towards the south road to Amphipolis. She headed right to Torqueo, who had patiently waited for her like Argo waited for Xena.

The Conqueror remained motionless, but she listened to Gabrielle's slowly quieting steps on the stones. Then there was the movement of the saddle and jingle from reins. She dropped her head back and clenched her hands under her black cape. She could feel a dark fire building in her stomach at thoughts of her best friend going head first into the Romans, her greatest enemy. She turned her head to the left and made out Gabrielle's figure for a heartbeat before the hoof beats faded away. Gabrielle was gone.

The Conqueror took a slow and deep breath that gave her a scrap of control over her natural tendency to protect her childhood friend. She focused on Argo and told herself to mount the horse then ride off. After she loosened her fists, she took a few steps then broke into a sprint towards her golden mare. She gave a low warcry and vaulted into the saddle with ease. She gathered the reins, tapped Argo's ribs, and hurried off for her hoplites.

The Amazon Queen glanced back over her shoulder when she made out her friend's faint but distinct battle cry. She sighed because she knew Xena would not come for her despite they both yearned to stay together. She shook it off, straightened in the saddle, and squeezed her horse's sides so she could catch up with her Amazons.

Ephiny twisted around in her saddle when she heard the approaching horse from behind. She'd shifted to the rear of the Amazon party once they were away from the fork. She wanted to be the first to see Gabrielle.

The Amazon Queen slowed her stallion into a trot once she neared the rear of the party. She noted Ephiny had slowed her horse until they were beside each other.

Ephiny ducked her head and carefully asked, "Are you okay?"

Gabrielle only nodded in response.

Ephiny held back a sigh and her worry wasn't settled. She knew how hard this would be on Gabrielle. She jus hoped it wouldn't distract the queen so greatly that it hurt them during the battle against Legio IV.

"I want to make it to Amphipolis by nightfall," Gabrielle informed. Her tone was harder than she planned it to be, but it was all she could do to handle her emotions. "I don't want to be out on the road…" She was looking straight ahead but now cut her eyes to Ephiny. "Not with Hecht out there."

Ephiny inclined her head in agreement but reminded, "Seven was confident that he would not bother us."

"I know," the bard murmured. "But let's not give him any opportunity for another chance."

The Amazon budged her gelding closer to the queen. "He will not have another chance."

Gabrielle was studying her Amazons ahead of them. She noted how Seven of Nine had a gentle tilt to her head, and she wondered if the automaton could hear them even from here. "No, I suspect not." Briefly ideas about Xena hunting Hecht passed through Gabrielle's mind. She let those ideas go then tapped Torqueo's sides. She broke away from Ephiny and easily slipped past her Amazons. She adjusted the reins only into her right then twisted around in her saddle.

"We ride to Amphipolis, Amazons," Queen Gabrielle hollered. "Yaa!" She spurred her horse into a gallop. She made out the other Amazons following her lead.

The small Amazon party galloped on the south-western road for several candlemarks during the afternoon. They only broke for half a candlemark in order to rest the horses, eat a snack, and relax before they arrived at the small city. The mood among the Amazons was somber at best because everybody detected the queen's distraught emotions. Nobody commented or confronted her since they knew it'd take a few days for their queen to settle down. It was obvious how close Queen Gabrielle and the Conqueror had become in the past moon during the visit to the Thrace Nation.

Gabrielle was relieved to be back on the road after the break. She felt increasingly restless and the riding provided some focus for her. She worked on plans for Amphipolis and how to defeat the Romans. She felt better prepared thanks to all the knowledge Xena passed onto her. By the time they'd make it to Amphipolis, Gabrielle would have a step by step plan mapped out in her head. She needed that if she were to stay focused and not get bogged down by the emptiness she now felt deep in her. There was far too much and too many depending on her skills and knowledge for her to get lost in her own personal issues.

Just after dusk, Gabrielle slowed Torqueo in front of a newly placed welcome sign for Amphipolis just before the Strymon River Bridge. She sadly smiled at the gold letters that proudly displayed the city's name. She squeezed Torqueo's sides and trotted across the bridge with her Amazons in tow. Not much further ahead she saw the open gates to the city, and her childhood memories swept over her.

Ephiny trotted to the queen's side once the party settled into a walk for the gates. She glanced at the queen's profile and saw emotions flicker across her friend's face. "Where shall we go first?"

"To Cyrene's taverna," Gabrielle replied after a beat. She went quiet once they were passing through the gates. She studied the few guards, who did not seem at all concerned about a pending war. She slotted her eyes and shifted in her saddle some. She bit her lower lip.

Ephiny took note of how calm the city was once they entered it. She only noticed a few hoplites sprinkled here or there that were a part of the local militia most likely. She edged her horse closer to the queen and murmured, "It is quiet."

"Yes." The queen was scanning the city, the people, and the homes. "They have no idea what's coming for them." She sniffed hard once the scent of food passed under her nose. She glanced off to her left at the small taverna that was a competitor to Cyrene's. "We'll stable our horses at Cyrene's too."

Ephiny bobbed her head because she recalled the stable, taverna, and inn all linked together. It'd been many moons since she'd come to Amphipolis, but she hadn't forgotten it. She dismounted from her horse once Gabrielle stopped in front of the stable.

The queen climbed off Torqueo then glanced at her Amazons, who had done the same. "Find yourself a stall, get your horses untacked, and meet outside the stable when you're ready." She and the Amazons filed into the stable and were happy to find stalls for each horse.

Seven was the first done, and she waited outside the stable with her saddlebags on her right shoulder. She stared at the taverna that was owned by the Conqueror's mother. It felt eerie for Seven to soon be meeting the mother of her father's killer. Quiet footsteps made her glance over her shoulder despite she already knew it was the queen.

The bard had her saddlebags over her left shoulder and her staff in her right hand. She caught the automaton's distraught manner before it was gone from Seven's face. She gently tried, "Seven…" But she faltered because Solari and Andra had come out too.

The automaton dipped her head some at the queen then looked back at the taverna.

"She makes the best food," Solari praised to the blacksmith.

Gabrielle had a half grin at Solari's words. She then noted the rest of the group coming so she signaled them to follow her. She climbed the steps in slow motion as if her boots again were filled by stones. She paused in front of the closed door but pushed it open and was instantly greeted by countless stares. Several hushes passed by her ears.

The Amazon Queen ignored them and passed through the open aisle made between the tables. She considered whether she'd been better off coming in alone at first rather than making an Amazon parade out of herself. She shrugged it off and finally laid her eyes upon a head with salt and pepper hair just under the bar's top.

From all the traffic noise in her taverna, Cyrene straightened up with three mugs in each hand. She went stiff and her eyes grew wide upon seeing all the armed women in her establishment. Then she met the face she knew so well after countless seasons.

"Gabrielle," Cyrene breathed in excitement. She immediately set her mugs down then rushed around the bar. "By the gods… you are here." She warmly smiled at the young woman.

Gabrielle quickly set her saddlebags on the nearest stool then caught Cyrene in her left arm for a fierce hug. "Gods… it's good to see you, Cyrene." She kissed the woman's temple.

Cyrene slipped one arm between the duster and tightly hugged Gabrielle, who'd become another daughter to her many moons ago when Xena first befriended Gabrielle. She withdrew from the hug but held the Amazon's covered shoulders. "Why are you here?" She now worriedly looked at the seven Amazons that pooled around the bard.

Gabrielle slightly frowned but brought Cyrene's attention back to her when she spoke. "We can talk about it later." She didn't want to say it here before all the townspeople. She couldn't be sure if anybody knew about the legion coming for Amphipolis. "We all need rooms, please."

"Of course." Cyrene glanced back at the Amazons and recognized two of them, especially Solari. The second Amazon she knew from seasons ago, and her name wasn't coming to Cyrene just yet.

"Thank you, Cyrene," the bard whispered. She tried hiding her weariness, but she saw how Cyrene read her, easily.

"Why don't you take Xena's room. I'll get the other Amazons into rooms," Cyrene offered. She then saw her barmaid coming out of the kitchen. She told the barmaid she'd be back in a few moments after she got the Amazons settled into various rooms.

Gabrielle thanked the innkeeper again then told her Amazons to follow Cyrene. She then stole away from the group because Xena's bedroom was upstairs near Cyrene's room. She briefly remained poised on the steps near the hall to the guestrooms. She watched her Amazons follow the innkeeper then she went upstairs.

Cyrene only had enough vacant rooms to pair up the Amazons. She could tell they already knew who to pair with so she pointed out the free rooms for them. She came to the last pair, who was Solari and the other woman she recognized, and it finally hit her.

"Ephiny, how have you been?" Cyrene was grateful her aging memory wasn't that bad after all, especially when Ephiny smiled at her.

"I've been well, Cyrene. You?" Ephiny allowed Solari to enter first while she remained in the hall with Xena's mother.

"Pretty good for an old lady," the innkeeper joked. "It has been some time since I last saw you."

"Yes," Ephiny softly granted, "And you don't look a day older." After meeting Xena, Ephiny now considered Xena's looks compared to her mother's. She could see where Xena obtained the blue eyes.

Cyrene brushed off the Amazon. "Liar." She flashed a brief smile before she started down the hall. "I will have meals prepared for everybody in half a candlemark or so."

"Thank you," Ephiny kindly replied. She slipped away into her room and was even more grateful to see the large bed. "Gods."

Solari was over by the window and looking out at the quiet city. "They have no idea… do they?" She looked over her shoulder at her friend.

Ephiny set her saddlebags down next to Solari's on the table. She slipped over to the other Amazon. "No, I don't think so." She caught her friend's worried look.

Solari sighed and looked at the torchlit city again. "Gabrielle is going to have to break it to them." She shook her head. "Gods only know how they will react… and even if they'll believe her."

"Why would they not?" Ephiny was perplexed and stared at Solari's dim profile. She was one of the few that ever witnessed or even knew about Solari's more serious side. This was one of the few times that Solari was anything but the Gossip Queen.

Solari met her friend's stare. "I've heard of Xander."

"The nauarchos?" Ephiny checked.

Solari nodded. "He is an asshole, Eph… I mean he makes Cortese look sweet."

Ephiny blew up some air then leaned her shoulder against the window frame. "Great… just what we need."

Solari shook her head and mentioned, "I hope Gabrielle can charm the pants off him because otherwise… that Delian League is going to sink Amphipolis."

"I guess Gabrielle is going to have to be ready for the part where the league may not help." Ephiny bowed her head at this line of thought.

"Maybe," Solari granted after a quiet beat. "Let's just hope Xander doesn't have much influence over the local militia."

Ephiny kept her head down and considered the bleak future. Her earlier worries started twisting into small knots of fear.

Above Ephiny and Solari's room, Queen Gabrielle was sitting on her best friend's bed and trying not to emotionally cave into herself. She peered up at the ceiling and blinked away a growing sting. She started getting annoyed with herself and shoved off the bed. She went to the open window where she heard some voices out on the street.

"Where are you camped tonight, Xena?" the bard murmured outside. She reached up and removed her queen's mask that felt heavier today than most days. She set it on the sill and studied it. The dark holes of the eyes peered back up at her. Gabrielle imagined what her life would be like if she weren't the queen or even an Amazon. But even in that life, she couldn't be sure she'd meet Xena again.

After a hefty sigh, Gabrielle looked up from the mask and watched the quiet city. It'd be only a matter of a fortnight or so that the Roman legion would be storming this small city. If Gabrielle didn't prepare the militia, her army, and Cyane's army then the Fates only know what would happen to the people.

A gentle knock echoed against the door, and Gabrielle was drawn away from her dark thoughts. She gently called the person in and wasn't surprised to see Cyrene. She left the window, set her mask on her duster and saddlebags. She gave Cyrene a full hug that was much longer than earlier. This time both her hands were free since her staff was against the wall near the door.

Cyrene held the young woman, who seemed so run down. She could account for all of Gabrielle's changes, and not just the physical ones. She sensed a great pressure on the bard's shoulders than the last time she visited her before the Battle of the Fates. There wasn't much that Cyrene missed between Gabrielle's letters and the rumors.

Gabrielle straightened up but still loosely held Cyrene's waist. She gave a weak smile once she saw Cyrene's calm features.

"How is she?" Cyrene murmured.

The bard's weak smile slightly strengthened but her eyes went glossy. "She's doing really well, Mom."

Cyrene breathed deeply and nodded at good news. It relieved her to hear just that little bit about her daughter. "You two…"

Gabrielle knew the unfinished question, and she nodded.

Cyrene was happy to hear they were friends again. She pressed her palm warmly against her adopted child's cheek. "I hope I get to gaze upon her again."

"I know." The bard took Cyrene's hand into hers. "You will…soon." She covered Cyrene's hand with her other hand. "She's gorgeous, Cyrene." She mirrored the innkeeper's bittersweet smile. "She's as tall as a tree." She traded a laugh with Cyrene. "Her hair is long and dark as a moonless night. But her eyes… still bright as a clear summer day."

Cyrene hadn't lost her smile but her eyes burned. She kept listening to Gabrielle's description of her grown child.

"Her voice it's…" Gabrielle tried finding the word and shook her head. "She can silence a crowd and yet sooth away one's nightmare." She watched how a few tears trailed down Cyrene's cheeks. "Her smile is beautiful… it still stops my heart. And when we laughed together, it was like we were kids again." She now wiped away the mother's tears.

"Does she dress like… like a hoplite?" Cyrene was visualizing her daughter thanks to Gabrielle's vivid description.

"Not at all… she is a warrior, not a soldier." Gabrielle developed pride in her smile. "She wears black leather and wire armor for some protection. Her sword is on her back… and a black cape that makes her seem even taller." She had a small grin. "Her presence stills anybody's breath."

Cyrene shook her head and murmured, "I'm not the least surprised."

Gabrielle squeezed Cyrene's hand then finally let go. "She was born for this."

"Yes," Cyrene softly agreed. She couldn't argue the truth. She then became more concerned and asked, "How are you making out?"

Gabrielle felt transparent around Cyrene. She lost her earlier grin and gave a faint nod. "I miss her… already." She toyed with her short hair.

"I know." The innkeeper tipped Gabrielle's head back up. "You will see her again." She lowered her hand then a concerned look came over her. She had knit eyebrows and thin lips. "Why have you come to Amphipolis? Fall is coming quickly, and you should be returning home."

Gabrielle parted her lips some but faltered at what she had to tell Cyrene. There was no simple or gentle way to tell this woman that her hometown was about to be attacked by an enormous Roman legion.

"Gabrielle?" the mother gently urged.

The bard bit her lip then shook her head. "We came because…" She read the growing fear in Cyrene's eyes. "There is a Roman legion headed this way... they're headed for Amphipolis."

Cyrene was jarred by the news and stared at the bard. She didn't believe it, at first.

"Xena found out from her spies that they're marching here. They mean to conqueror Amphipolis then the rest of Thrace." Gabrielle swallowed hard at seeing the horrified look on Cyrene's face.

"By the gods," Cyrene whispered as her features sunk. She then shook her head and weakly argued, "It can't be true." But Gabrielle's unchanging expression remained honest. Cyrene sensed the increased speed to her own heart, and she lowered her eyes. She quickly met the bard's stare and softly asked, "What of Xena?"

Gabrielle parted her lips slightly but the words were not easy. She realized telling Cyrene that her daughter was not coming was far harder than telling all of Amphipolis that the Romans were coming for them. She sensed Cyrene already knew the answer, but Gabrielle made herself say it, aloud. "Xena isn't coming, Cyrene." She searched the heartbroken mother's eyes.

Cyrene started shaking her head and after a beat she decided, "She will come."

The bard wished it were true, but she knew it would not happen. She raised her hands up and cupped the older woman's cheeks. "The Amazons are all the city has now, and we will stop the Romans."

Cyrene bowed her head and clutched the Amazon Queen's wrists. She shut her eyes and thought about what this meant for her, her son, grandchildren, and even Gabrielle. She peered up at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle bit her lower lip as the idea that she'd been considering the whole ride here finally won out. "Let me take you and Toris from here, Cyrene. There is time for you to still flee Amphipolis. My Amazons can take you back to the Nation…where you will be safe and under the Greek polis."

Cyrene moved her head in disagreement, instantly. She broke away from her adopted child and moved to the door. She turned back to Gabrielle. "This is my home, Gabrielle." Her eyes were glossy from rising emotions. "All that I hold dear is within these walls. I cannot abandon my life."

Gabrielle approached the older woman and argued, "You could lose your life if you stay here. You can continue your life…after this is over. Do not risk it by staying here." She had a pleading expression and the worry was evident in her eyes. She pointed at the open window. "Those walls can be rebuilt, but you cannot be reborn." Her hand fell to her side.

Cyrene understood her adopted daughter's fears. She wouldn't lie that such a pending war didn't scare her too. "I lost half my life many moons ago, Gabrielle. What I have left now I will not leave… for any reason." She could read the upset in the bard. "I am sorry, but I know you'll understand." She shifted and opened the door then quietly left Gabrielle to her thoughts.

The Amazon Queen listened to the door shut, and she softly cursed under her breath. She recognized Cyrene's long stubborn streak in Xena. She gave a soft sigh once she accepted that she couldn't hide Cyrene from the war unless she kidnapped her. She wasn't about to pull such an unkind act despite some tiny piece of her wanted desperately to protect the only person who was her last living mother figure in her life.

Gabrielle ruffled her own short hair on her slow walk over to the bedside. She sunk down into the soft bed and stared out the window. Gradually her stare trailed over to her arm, and she studied the armband that Xena had recently bought her. She then clutched her quill necklace and murmured, "I wish you wouldn't disappoint your mother… but you will."

The queen started rubbing the fond charm as she thought about Cyrene's confidence in Xena's arrival. She too wanted to make Xena come to Amphipolis, but it was impossible. She would stand on her own feet and take down the Romans or battle them until they fled home with their skirts up. Amphipolis was her home as much as Potidaea or the Amazon Nation. There were too many lives being threatened merely because of Rome's hunger and Caesar's hatred for Xena.

A sudden knock at the door jarred the Amazon Queen from her thoughts. She was unsure who it'd be, but she thought maybe Ephiny. She called for entry and suddenly stood when it wasn't Ephiny entering her room.

"Seven," Gabrielle gently greeted.

The automaton shut the door and took a step away from it. She placed her hands behind her back in a formal manner. "Am I disturbing you, my queen?"

"No… no, not at all." The bard realized how the automaton filled the small bedroom. Briefly she considered if Xena would do the same since both women were of equal stature, but Gabrielle pushed away such notions. "I was just relaxing."

"This is not a relaxing time," the Amazon countered.

Gabrielle quietly blew out some air at the truth. "Yes, I suppose you're right." She then signaled the desk chair. "Do you want to sit?"

"I am fine, my queen."

"Seven," the bard warned, "we're in private."

Seven slightly dipped her head in understanding and corrected, "I am sorry, Gabrielle… I am unaccustom with informalities."

"It's okay," the queen assured. She then shifted topics. "Is everything alright?" She edged over to the windowsill, leaned against it, and kept her interests on the automaton.

Seven didn't immediately answer because she was scanning over the bedroom. She developed a faint frown to her full lips but looked back at Gabrielle. "This is the Conqueror's room."

Gabrielle did her own, brief glance around the room then nodded. "At one time… yes." She returned her attention to the automaton. "You must be feeling uncomfortable here. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Seven tilted her head, slightly. "I find myself in a new and confusing situation." She hesitated to say more but managed, "I am unsure what is appropriate to tell you. We are friends but yet you are the queen and the Conqueror's friend, first and foremost."

Gabrielle bowed her head as she thought out the automaton's trouble. She grasped the sill's ledge then looked up again. "It doesn't change the fact that we're friends, Seven. I want to help you however I can, and I understand your past with the Conqueror." She paused but softly added, "I respect how you are working through things."

The automaton seemed to struggle, for the first time, with what she wanted to say to a human. She usually was quick and to the point. But now she faltered thanks to her concern for how what she wanted to say could affect Gabrielle. It was also the first time in her altered life that she showed concern for somebody.

"It is hard for me to accept…" Seven stopped, and it caused the bard to push off the windowsill.

Gabrielle neared the automaton and softly concluded, "To accept that you're in Amphipolis, in the Conqueror's hometown, and fighting to save her city when yours was taken away from you."

Seven studied the queen's concerned look. "Yes… especially when she is not here."

"I know." Gabrielle couldn't imagine how it felt for Seven, who was still relearning her human side. "You have to stay focused on why we are here. We're here to protect these people from Rome, to protect the Thrace Nation, and because it's for the Greater Good." She noted the Amazon's sudden, confused look.

"The Greater Good?"

"It's an idea that we make sacrifices to help those that are in need," the bard defined.

"Sacrifices," Seven softly repeated and defined, "To forfeit something for another thing considered to be of greater value."

The queen nodded and explained, "In this case, you're sacrificing your hardship of being here to save these people."

Seven agreed with the bard's assessment but then stated, "Some make more sacrifices than others."

"That is true," Gabrielle murmured. "And some make none."

Seven frowned despite she concluded that was also true. "Must I make this sacrifice, Gabrielle?"

The bard couldn't help a sigh. She really debated the answer then replied, "I can order you to do it… as your queen. But I rather you freely choose to make this sacrifice."

The automaton gave a single nod then informed, "I have already made that choice." She read the curiosity in the queen's eyes. "I am here."

Gabrielle gave a lopsided smile at Seven's obvious decision to make the sacrifice.

Seven bowed her head though once she recalled her other concern. She now returned the queen's earlier question. "Are you alright, Gabrielle?"

The bard started feeling see-through with the automaton. She knew part of it had to be the mysterious connection Seven had with Gabrielle and Xena. "I'm okay," she honestly replied.

Seven remained quiet and seemed to assess Gabrielle. "The Conqueror is struggling with her decision," she informed.

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes some then came closer to the automaton. She lowered her voice as if somebody could over hear them. "You can… feel that?"

The Amazon canted her head and simply answered, "Yes."

"Have you always felt this connection to Xena and me?" the queen checked.

The automaton considered it then explained, "It has only been recent, after the Battle of the Fates. It has also been developing over time, especially during this trip." Her brow tightened ever so slightly. "I have a hard time detecting and concluding the Conqueror's emotions. But yours…" She lost the crease in her brow. "It is much clearer. You are a constant flow. But that is not the same with the Conqueror."

Gabrielle thought over this and stared at the small space between her and Seven. "I think it's because we are closer than you and the Conqueror."

"Perhaps," the automaton granted.

Gabrielle shook her head once it was clear that she wouldn't figure this out right now. She needed to stay focused on the Romans. Later she could explore more of this connection and maybe ask Priestess Maired and even Yakut.

"We have a lot to do here," the queen mentioned. "If you need to talk, Seven I'm here."

Seven dipped her head then quietly managed, "Thank you."

"I know you're close to Commander Kaylee too."

The automaton had a faint frown pulling at the corner of her lip. "Like you, she too will be extremely busy with this war."

"I have time for friends," Gabrielle promised. She then reached for the automaton's formed bicep, squeezed, and stepped by her. "Let's see about dinner. I'm starved." She touched her bare stomach with her hand. She didn't bother with her staff since her sword was still on her back.

Seven of Nine fell into step out the door and followed the queen downstairs. "Shall I gather the others?"

"Yes." Gabrielle stood at the mouth of the hallway to the back inn rooms. "I'll find us all a table." She walked away and muttered, "Or tables."

"We will need two," Seven replied despite she shouldn't have been able to hear the queen.

The bard paused in her next step and glanced back at the retreating automaton. Now she had her confirmation that indeed the automaton had superior hearing compared to humans. She set that note aside in her mind and continued into the taverna. Gabrielle paused just near the small bar and scanned the crowd's faces because something prickled the back of her neck. She settled a stare on a woman, who hid in the far right corner and eyed Gabrielle back.

"Hello, Gabrielle," the barmaid greeted when she came out of the kitchen door with three hot plates.

Gabrielle broke her staring match with the stranger and looked at the barmaid. "Does it matter where we sit?" the queen checked.

The barmaid shrugged then nodded with her chin over her shoulder. "On that side… you'll probably need two tables." She started pasted the Amazon Queen. "I'll come help in a beat."

"Thanks." Gabrielle let the barmaid pass then she crossed the busy taverna. She was grateful that Cyrene had a full house. She stood beside two tables that could easily hold all eight Amazons once they were together. She began pulling the chairs out.

The barmaid arrived after Gabrielle had removed the chairs. She took one table end while Gabrielle grabbed the other. "By the way, I'm Elen."

"It's nice to meet you, Elen." Gabrielle flashed a warm smile. "How long have you been helping Cyrene?"

"Just over two seasons now." Elen moved out from between the tables and shifted the other one closer until they were touching. "Cyrene mentioned you're an Amazon…?" She had some awe in her voice.

Gabrielle had picked up two chairs and brought them back to the tables. "I am." She set the chairs down then added, "I am the queen of my Nation."

Elen had her hands wrapped around one chair but was staring at the Amazon. "By the gods… she did not say that."

Gabrielle had a small grin and grabbed another two chairs. "I only recently acquired the queen's mask."

Elen had finally put a chair with the tables and started on a second one. "Did the queen before you die and you took the throne?"

The queen felt an ache rise in her chest at the question. "No." She hooked her arms through the last two chairs. "I fought the former queen in a challenge and won it." She shoved the last two chairs into place.

"Gods," Elen breathed. She scrambled to put the last chair into the only remaining spot at the head of the table. "Cyrene said you're also a bard."

Gabrielle inwardly sighed at Cyrene's obvious talking, but she knew it was because Cyrene was proud of her. She crossed her arms and leaned her hip against the table. "I am… I graduated from the Athens Academy."

"At the head of her class," a proud voice cut in from the other side.

Gabrielle's dark green eyes cut over and centered on Ephiny. When she looked back at Elen, she saw the obvious enchantment on the barmaid's face. She could hurt Ephiny for throwing oil into the fire. "I wasn't the only one that graduated from the Academy," she informed. "Ephiny here also graduated at the top of her class too."

Ephiny was not at all deterred by the queen's attempt to wrangler her in too.

Elen looked between both Amazons and tried fathoming their abilities as mere women. She couldn't imagine how they did it all. She then hastily asked, "Perhaps you can do a performance?" Her eyes jumped between the Amazons. "Please… it'd be so wonderful." Then suddenly a flush turned her cheeks red.

Gabrielle instantly had a knot in her stomach. "I really-"

"Would love to perform," Ephiny cut in and finished for the queen. She smiled warmly at the queen. "You are one of the best bards, my queen." She enjoyed the dangerous, threatening look being shot at her from Gabrielle.

"Oh thank you," Elen gushed to the queen. "I know Cyrene would love to hear you perform too."

The bard fisted her hands under her arms. She could only force a smile on her face despite she wanted to wring Ephiny's neck.

"Maybe tomorrow night though," Ephiny considered aloud. She looked at the queen now. "It has been a long day after all, my queen."

"Yes… it has," Gabrielle dangerously drew out.

Ephiny bobbed her head a few times.

Elen came around the table to the bard. "Thank you so much." She had a huge, bright smile that filled her cheeks. "I'll tell Cyrene." She then gingerly touched the Amazon's muscular arm and breathed, "Just let me know you if you need anything, Queen Gabrielle." With that, she hurried off back to the kitchen.

Ephiny lowered her head and tried her damnedest not to break out laughing.

"Oh, Ephiny… I will have your feathers for this." Gabrielle was shooting invisible arrows at the Amazon. Her annoyance was enflamed further when Ephiny's bemused features met her.

"Not before that barmaid is fanning herself with yours," the Amazon thoroughly tormented.

Gabrielle came over to her friend and warned, "If that girl falls all over me because of your antics then I'll have Solari crawling all over you." She leaned in closer and whispered, "And I mean late into the night."

Ephiny slightly stiffened at such a threat, but she brushed it off. "I would not be concerned, my queen." She revealed her grin. "I don't doubt Cyrene's capabilities in telling the girl that you've been wooed by the Conqueror."

Gabrielle rocked back on her heels and warily eyed the Amazon. "Hmmm," she muttered and looked off her right shoulder when more Amazons were coming. She cut her attention to Ephiny. "You damn well better hope so... my friend." She gave a last devilish grin then greeted her Amazons. She and Ephiny quickly had everybody seated around the table, which had caught all the taverna patron's attention to see them.

Once settled around the table, the Amazons actually had time to talk since they were all good friends. Although there was a coming war, they knew moments such as these would become nearly impossible so they seized the time together before it all would go to Hades. They also noticed the queen's mood had slightly improved tonight. Later, Cyrene had joined the group because most of the patrons had left or were only finishing their drinks.

Cyrene had pulled up a chair next to Gabrielle. She learned the recent ongoings at their Nation, and Solari even told Cyrene the story about Gabrielle's challenge over Melosa. Cyrene had received a scroll from Gabrielle that she was now the queen, but Cyrene wasn't sure how the queen's mask went into Gabrielle's hands. She looked upon the new Amazon Queen with a proud smile.

Gabrielle never much enjoyed stories about herself. She just remained sunk in the chair, arms crossed, and listened to Solari's blown up story. She didn't bother correcting some of the minor errors in the story because Cyrene gasped each time. Finally when it was over, Gabrielle whispered to Cyrene not to believe everything she heard.

But Cyrene turned to a sensitive topic once her taverna was empty. She asked about the coming Romans and what the queen planned to do. She hardly believed at first that the Thrace Nation was coming to help too. She thought perhaps that they would have some chance in the end, but it sounded rather slim. Cyrene became concerned when Gabrielle mentioned Xander and argued how his personality greatly clashed with other leaders.

"But Amphipolis will need him," Gabrielle reminded her adopted mother.

"Yes." Cyrene nodded at the bard. "You and I know this, but he does not care."

The queen was dumbfounded by this news. "He is the nauarchos of the Delian League. And the league swore to protect the city-states."

"That was many generations ago, Gabrielle." Cyrene sighed at the bard's developing frown. "It is not what it use to be… there is no honor left in the league." She shook her head and muttered, "It is just a few hundred hoplites and ships loosely following a corrupt nauarchos."

The queen huffed and shook her head a few times. "Regardless," she continued, "I will have to speak to Xander tomorrow… and the city's council."

Cyrene nodded and recalled the council members. "The head of council is Delos."

Gabrielle recalled the head councilor's name. "Who are the members?"

Cyrene folded her hands in her lap. "There are only two… Theron and Patracles."

Gabrielle didn't know Theron, but the name Patracles rang a bell in her memory. She had a confused look that she turned on Cyrene. "I know that name… why?"

Cyrene glanced at the listening Amazons and decided whether or not it was a good idea to remind the bard. She knew who Gabrielle was asking about between the members. "Patracles was an old friend of Xena's." She hoped she didn't have to elaborate on what she meant by old friend.

Suddenly Gabrielle's eyes widened when it struck her in the gut. She stared at the mother in slight disbelief. "Noooo," she murmured.

Ephiny was sitting right beside the queen, and she was leaning on the cleared table. She had a curious look and tempted, "Who is Patracles?"

The queen sighed because she realized her own mistake. She looked at the Amazon and caught Solari's obvious interest too. She didn't want it to matter, not to her so she tried remaining passive. "Patracles and the Conqueror were betrothed at one point… as kids."

"Noooo," Solari whispered in awe, mimicking the queen earlier.

"Why weren't they married?" Teresa spoke up from her spot a few seats down.

Gabrielle softly exhaled and glanced at Xena's mother.

Cyrene recalled the exact why, but she glossed over it. "They were betrothed as kids but as they grew older, they grew in separate directions. It wasn't in their best interests to get married." She didn't want to tell how Patracles attempted smothering Xena's happiness by not wanting her to do as she wished to do. It was not a very good match, for either of them.

"Was this when you two were friends?" Adonia asked the queen.

"No." Gabrielle shook her head. "This all happened a few or so seasons before I met Xena."

"Ah… BG," Solari quipped. At the queen's raised eyebrow, she grinned and clarified, "Before Gabrielle."

Ephiny couldn't help a chuckle and poked, "Versus AG."

Solari wiggled her eyebrows. "After Gabrielle," she agreed.

Again, Gabrielle felt the urge to give her friends a hard time, but she restrained herself, for now. She focused back on the original topic. "Who's in charge of the militia? Xander too?"

"No." Cyrene bowed her head and thought about the militia commander. "Nikostratos is the eirenarchos."

Gabrielle recognized the name from word of mouth. She picked up her mug of wine but first asked, "How big is the militia?"

"About two hundred fifty strong," Cyrene guessed. "Perhaps three hundred." She knew the city was growing, but she suspected the militia was nothing more than three hundred.

"It'll have to do," Gabrielle murmured. She then looked at her Amazons and offered for them to get some rest. She reminded them that the coming future would bring on many sleepless nights. She bid goodnight to them and was pleased they each thanked Cyrene for the large meal. After they were all gone, Gabrielle was able to talk to Cyrene again. She became a little upset when Cyrene asked about Faolan, but she explained better what'd happened to him and the sacrifice he made for her. Cyrene comforted her adopted daughter then started asking more about Xena.

The pair spoke for awhile and Gabrielle had much to tell Cyrene about Xena. She noticed how Cyrene listened with every bit of interest. It made her feel deeply for Cyrene, and she wished Xena could understand how much Cyrene missed Xena. But it could only come in time if the Fates wished it.

Finally, the bard said goodnight to Cyrene and gave her a long hug. She went upstairs and retired to Xena's old room. It didn't take her long to change into her nightshift and crawl under the cool sheets after she blew out the candles and closed the window's shutters. Gabrielle knew that sleep would evade her most of the night. She didn't finally rest until her mind was too worn out to think anymore.

By the next morning, Gabrielle woke up from her restless nightmares and found the sun had only been up for a candlemark. She cleaned up then pulled out her more traditional Amazon attire rather than the red and black outfit that Xena had picked for her. She adjusted the leathers into place and finished off with her boots. She normally wouldn't carry her weapons in Cyrene's taverna but under the circumstances, she kept her sword on her back and dagger hidden in her boot.

The bard found Seven and Andra were already awake and having breakfast together. She joined them and noticed Andra's concerned look mostly due from the darkness around Gabrielle's eyes. Gabrielle ignored her blood sister's worry because there wasn't much anybody could do about it. Instead, Gabrielle informed them that she had to pay a visit to the council.

"How large will that make the force now?" the blacksmith inquired.

The queen leaned back in her chair and made some estimates aloud. "We will be a thousand strong." She tilted her head. "Queen Cyane will be bringing about the same."

"How large is the Delian League?"

Gabrielle recalled the figures that Xena had told her. "There are ten triremes and three hundred hoplites."

"Well trained hoplites," Andra argued, "unlike the militia."

"The militia will need to be trained," Seven remarked. "That is not much time."

"No… it's not." The queen brushed her hair back.

Andra did the math and stated, "We will be two thousand five hundred fifty strong."

The automaton shifted a bit but remained stiff in her seat. "There are four thousand two hundred legionaries and three hundred equites to every legion."

Gabrielle bit her lip then softly informed, "Legion IV has four thousand three hundred legionaries." Again it was exact information that Xena had given her. "Three hundred equites."

"Great," Andra cynical started, "that's nearly two to one. And gods only knows what siege weapons they'll be lugging along too."

"Most likely several ballistae, catapults, battering rams, and onagers." Seven finished ticking off her list and caught Andra's displeased look.

"Thanks for that, Seven." Gabrielle sighed at the automaton's inspiring list. She then looked at her blood sister. "I need you, Solari, and Gryta to do some initial surveying of the city. Then I need Adonia and Teresa to survey outside the city walls." She folded her hands in her lap. "We need to get familiarized with every nook and cranny of this city and terrain."

Andra nodded at the good idea. She then checked, "What about Seven and Ephiny?"

The queen cut her eyes to the automaton. "You and Ephiny are coming with me for these meetings."

Seven just acknowledge the order with a nod. She suspected her role was to play the silent muscle if there were any problems with Xander or the like. And Ephiny was there to fill in if needed at certain points. Seven also knew Ephiny had become the queen's right hand Amazon.

Gabrielle was glad there weren't any arguments. "I'm going to visit some family." She'd asked Cyrene earlier if she thought Toris and his family would be home this morning. She wanted to tell him the news before word was spread first. "You and Ephiny can come for me in a candlemark." She nodded back at the kitchen door behind her. "Cyrene can tell you where to find me."

Seven of Nine canted her head when the queen stood up from her seat. "I cannot accompany you?"

"I'll be fine," the bard argued. She scraped her fingertips over the table top. "See you in a bit." She brushed her hand across her blood sister's shoulder and went on her way.

Andra watched the queen go and mumbled, "Stubborn."

Seven heard the blacksmith but made no comment. She studied the queen until she was gone from the taverna's entrance.

Gabrielle hurried down the steps of the taverna and quickly walked the already busy streets. She knew her way to Toris's home. It was about a ten minute journey across the city. She hadn't seen him, his wife, or the kids for some time. She had yet to meet the new baby girl named after Cyrene. Although Gabrielle was thinking much about the upcoming meetings, she sensed the prickles return to the back of her neck.

The Amazon Queen paused at a street corner and waited until a few mules with their owner passed her view. She slotted her eyes immediately when she spotted the strange woman from Cyrene's taverna last night. Now Gabrielle was able to take in the woman's appearance even though they faced each other from across the street.

The woman was fairly tall with midnight hair that had a gentle curl to it but was tied back. She wore black leather pants that were snug and her black vest left her arms bare. She was beautiful except for the aged scar that ran across her right brow. She kept her wrists protected with black metal bracelets that covered a hands length.

Gabrielle knew a warrior when she saw one. She was not at all deterred by the woman's sheathed sword at her hip. She didn't allow intimidation to affect her, and she hastily crossed the street. She had to dodge a few people and a wagon, but she was stunned to find the woman gone after the wagon was out of her way.

"Hades," the bard cursed once she realized she lost sight of the woman. She didn't let it heed her so she rushed down the street once she saw an opening between two buildings. She had her bets so she followed her gut.

Gabrielle rushed into the alley between the houses and an overhead noise caught her ear. With a tilt of her head, she caught the last glimpse of the dark woman disappearing onto the house's roof. She slightly grinned at the game so she backed up a few steps until her back brushed the opposite house's side.

The queen rushed the wall, jumped up the side, and pushed off back towards the other house. She pushed off that house and back to the first one in a repeating pattern until she climbed up the houses. She finally pushed off the last house's side with extra effort and neatly landed on the house that the dark woman had made it onto earlier.

Gabrielle remained slightly bent down with her right hand out to balance her. She narrowed her eyes when she spied the woman on the other end of the roof.

The dark woman said nothing and only tilted her head in curiosity. She then suddenly made a run and jumped off the house to the next one.

Gabrielle cursed yet again and quickly chased after the woman. She moved fast and tried not thinking about the distance to the ground. She hated heights, but she wasn't about to lose this woman again. She wanted to know why this stranger was tailing her.

The queen was hard press, but she was well trained by Eponin over the seasons. She was also in better physical shape than the dark woman because she started gaining on her after several leaps onto houses and buildings. Finally, she landed on a long stable roof, and Gabrielle rushed after the woman before she got away again.

The dark woman glanced over her shoulder and desperately attempted to get away. She took another three running steps then jumped off the roof for the nearby inn's balcony.

Gabrielle gave a low growl and launched off the stable just behind the woman. The power behind her jump was far better, and she caught the woman just as they both came near the balcony. Gabrielle gave a low cry like the other woman when they both missed the balcony and started falling until the woman snared the balcony's rail. And Gabrielle latched onto the woman's waist. She looked over her shoulder and saw the fall to the ground.

The dark woman also looked down and hissed at the distance. She tried climbing up, but there was far too much weight between them. She gave a low cry when her grip slipped, and they went tumbling down.

Gabrielle hit the ground first and her sword made it worse. She groaned hard when she broke the dark woman's fall.

The woman let out a whimper of pain then rolled off the Amazon Queen. She got onto her knees but looked at the Amazon Queen with slight concern.

The bard let out a low moan then breathed deep as her eyes opened up. She quickly came back to herself and made an attempt for the stranger. Gabrielle caught her, barely and wrestled her onto the ground, which caused a few onlookers to collect around them.

The dark woman struggled with the Amazon Queen, but she came up short when a dagger suddenly went under her throat.

Gabrielle was seated on top of the woman. She pressed the dagger's tip into the woman's throat for emphasis. She then growled, "Why are you following me?" She wasn't deterred by the woman's hands around her wrists. "Who are you?"

The dark woman didn't answer and went still. She stared coolly up at the queen.

Gabrielle was about to make her demand again, but suddenly the woman's unfamiliar features started sinking into her memory. She slowly withdrew the dagger and whispered, "Flora?"

Flora released the Amazon Queen's wrists but still remained calm. "It's been a long time, Gabrielle." She had deep, rich brown eyes that were almost dark as her hair.

Gabrielle stared in amazement at the only other childhood friend of Xena's. She also recalled how Flora wasn't overall fond of Gabrielle because Xena and Flora had been close until Gabrielle befriended Xena. After that, Xena rarely spent time with Flora because she often spent it with Gabrielle.

"Perhaps we can discuss this in a more… private setting." Flora didn't have to look around to know people were gathering nearby.

The bard lifted her eyes to the people and knew Flora was right. She quickly tucked her dagger away then stood up. She held out her hand to Flora, but Flora ignored it.

Flora brushed off some of the dust then mentioned, "You're fast on your feet, Gabrielle… a little different from the village girl I once knew."

"You're looking a bit different yourself," the bard poked back.

Flora shrugged her shoulders, which helped adjust her leather vest. She glanced at the small crowd then looked back at the bard. She grabbed the bard's wrist and dragged her away until she found a private area behind a smaller stable associated with the inn.

"Why are you following me?" Gabrielle urged, again once they were alone. Her annoyance was clear on her face.

Flora folded her arms and stared at the Amazon Queen. "I have orders to keep an eye on you."

Gabrielle was about to ask for clarification then it dawned on her. "Xena," she whispered. "You're one of her spies." It dawned on Gabrielle now how her best friend knew all the ongoings in Amphipolis.

Flora shifted her weight onto her right boot. "There is a small… band of us that are stationed here in the city." She paused but further explained, "We keep the Conqueror informed and watch after her family's wellbeing." She lowered her arms and muttered, "Which now includes you."

The bard was surprised to learn that all this time Xena was watching over Cyrene and Toris. She should have known better too. "Do you know about the Roman legion coming?"

"Yes." Flora rested her hands on her belt's silver buckle. "We have orders to remove you, Cyrene, and Toris if the battle is lost." She stared hard at the queen. "I expect you to cooperate with those orders. I don't need you making my orders any harder."

"You won't have to worry about carrying out those orders."

Flora was skeptical and took a step away. "I won't lose any sleep over it."

"I don't need a shadow, Flora," the Amazon Queen shot off. She wasn't surprised that Flora faced her again.

"Take it up with the Conqueror," Flora harshly remarked. "I'm not too keen on babysitting you either." She started walking away until a small yet strong hand spun her around.

"Is there anything else I'm not being told?" Gabrielle probed. She was frustrated with how Xena hadn't told her this tidbit of information. She disliked how Xena could hide things from her, and so well at that.

"I don't answer to you." Flora pushed off the bard's hand. "My loyalty is to the Conqueror." She tilted her head then reminded, "And so is yours." She started walking away again.

Gabrielle didn't chase after Flora again and stood rooted there. She lowered her head some and rubbed her face a few times with her hand. "Great, Xena." She combed her hair back. "You always keep me guessing, don't you?"

Yet it didn't surprise her that somehow Xena was keeping an eye on her. Xena had lost her a long time ago, and Gabrielle doubted Xena would allow history to repeat itself. This future war allowed for too many risks and variables that Xena was most likely going to limit them as much as possible. But if that were the case, Gabrielle wondered why that didn't inspire Xena enough to fight the war herself. Gabrielle wouldn't find that answer right now.

What was important and practical was preparing Amphipolis for the war which could first be done by warning the council. With that in mind, Gabrielle gathered herself and continued her day that would give her an idea to how hard or easy it would be to prepare Amphipolis. She prayed that all parties agreed to act and that she could truly bring them together. As her Nation joked about her diplomatic skills, she hoped she could make the cow lay an egg. 

 

**To be continued.**


	17. Chapter 16

 

 

**Chapter 16**

Gabrielle brushed off a few more pieces of dirt from her attire as she entered the now quiet street. She glanced about but didn't see Flora anywhere. She huffed then took a moment to determine her location in the small city. Just as she recalled what direction was to Toris's, she heard her name being called in a familiar voice.

"My queen," Seven of Nine called. Her usually monotone was laced with some concern. She hurried up to the queen's side and held a staff in her right hand. "Are you alright?" She noted the queen's flushed features and inventoried a few small lacerations.

"Yes," Gabrielle answered. She didn't bother asking how Seven found her because she knew it was their connection. She then noted that Seven had her staff.

"I should have been faster," the automaton stated. A slight frown creased her lips.

Gabrielle shook her head and retrieved her staff from the Amazon. "It's alright." She gave a low sigh and softly mentioned, "The Conqueror has spies here."

"That is to be expected," Seven stated. From Gabrielle's earlier comment, she now knew what may have occurred before her arrival. She shifted on her feet. "I will return to the taverena."

The queen inwardly struggled but shook her head. "Come with me." She continued the walk to Toris's home. "If you do not mind meeting the Conqueror's brother?"

Seven silently considered it for a beat. "I do not." She stayed close to the queen's side as they traveled through the city. "Is he older?"

"Yes," Gabrielle softly answered, "he is the eldest."

The Amazon considered this and canted her head. "There is another brother?"

The queen studied a few people they passed, but all she saw was Lyceus's face. "Yes, the youngest was Lyceus." She swallowed hard until his face faded from her memory. She peered up at the tall automaton. "Between the two of us, you were probably the last to see him before he was murdered." She was shocked when Seven came to an abrupt stop. She turned on her heels and oddly stared at the distant automaton. "Seven?" She went back to the Amazon.

"Yes… I remember him." Seven of Nine mindlessly stared past the queen. "A blond boy." Gradually her features focused back on the petite queen in front of her. "He tried stopping Xena from fighting my father."

Gabrielle edged slightly closer to the automaton, a sad but curious look on her face. "I wish he had stopped her."

"She asked him to surrender," Seven whispered.

Gabrielle's expression twisted into confusion. She gingerly touched her friend's bare arm. "Who asked who to surrender?"

Seven clenched her jaw as the cold memories still in her. "Xena asked my father to surrender. He would not and instead forced Xena to kill him."

"Why?" the bard murmured.

"He was Germanic. There is no defeat… only death." Seven noted other pedestrians were studying them so she continued the walk.

Gabrielle absorbed the information, and she summarized that it was most likely Xena's first kill or perhaps close to it. She swallowed the thick lump in her throat, but it didn't leave her. "Do you know what became of your brother?"

"I do not after he was sold," Seven confessed. "My mother died of disease after she was injured during the raid. My aunt was sold into slavery, my uncle was killed, and my cousin…" She shook her head and glanced down at the bard. "She was burned alive in the home."

"Oh gods," Gabrielle murmured. "I am so sorry."

The automaton was quiet for several hundred paces then mentioned, "Somebody came for you." She looked down at the queen. "Nobody came for me."

Gabrielle bowed her head for a few steps then lifted it. Her eyes stung after the automaton's cutting truth. She had been fortunate, in so many ways, unlike Seven of Nine. "But now…" She grasped the automaton's forearm again. "Now an entire Nation will come for you." She saw the loss in Seven's eyes. "All your sisters will come for you."

Seven knew it was more than comfort coming from her queen. It was true that all the Amazons from her Nation would seek her out if something were ever to happen again. She no longer felt abandoned or alone thanks to the Amazon Nation, and it was what attracted her to them. She became an Amazon because she now belonged to a family.

"Yes," Seven whispered, "I know."

Gabrielle offered a warm smile and caught the easiness in Seven again. She squeezed the automaton's arm once more then let go. "This way," she gently ordered and made a right down a street that only had a few houses then continued down an open lane. She wistfully smiled at seeing Toris's farmhouse at the end of the dirt lane.

"His wife's name is Dorina," Gabrielle supplied. "His oldest is Lyceus and the new baby is Serene." She caught Seven's low nod. She said nothing else because she approached the fence that surrounded the farm field on the left. She slowed her pace upon seeing her adopted brother working in the field with his workhorses.

"He prepares the field for winter crops," Seven softly concluded.

"Mmmm." Gabrielle took a few more steps down the lane but stood watch over Toris. She waited for him to spot her first. She was rewarded only moments later, and she smiled brightly then waved at him.

Toris ordered his workhorses to the visitors on the dirt lane. He hastened more once he indeed discovered it was Gabrielle. He called them to halt then he rushed over to the young woman. "Gabrielle," he happily greeted.

"Toris," the excited bard took a few steps until her staff was gone from her hands thanks to Seven. She was instantly scooped up into a warm, long hug.

"Oh gods, sister… it is good to see you." Toris stepped back but held the bard's shoulders. "Every time I lay eyes on you, I think you have Aphrodite more beat."

Gabrielle laughed and kissed her brother's cheek. "I do hope you say that to your wife."

Toris returned the laugh and took another step back. He placed his hands on his hips. "Every day…especially at night." He enjoyed the flush it produced on Gabrielle's cheeks. He then glanced over at the tall, silent woman that'd accompanied Gabrielle.

The Amazon Queen cleared her throat and signaled for Seven to join them. "I'd like you to meet an Amazon from my Nation." She still had her warm smile. "This is Anke of Cirra, but she goes by Seven."

Toris stepped closer to the Amazon and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure."

Seven clasped the farmer's hand and returned the brisk shake. "It is nice to meet you, Toris." She recalled her proper training from Cliona. She noted his honey brown eyes that were nothing like the Conqueror's. His facial features remotely resembled that of Xena's, but he most likely had his father's features over Cyrene's.

Toris then nodded at his home. "Come inside. Dorina hasn't seen you in ages." He escorted the pair to the farmhouse.

"I have not seen Serene either," the bard sadly admitted.

"Now is an excellent time." Toris brushed his hands off on his pants. "She's most likely up from her morning nap."

Gabrielle warmed at such news. "How have you been, Toris?"

"Very well." Toris had a true smile and there was a glow about him. "Yourself?"

Gabrielle blew out some air. "Things have been a little hectic… but good." Her mind reeled at all the changes and recent ongoings. "It's been really hectic," she amended after further thought. She chuckled and caught Toris's grin.

"That's what mother has told us." Toris decided to wait until they were in the house with his family. He knew Gabrielle had news about his older sister.

Once inside the house, Gabrielle exchanged several hugs with her sister-in-law, nephew, and eventually sat down with her niece in her lap. She thoroughly enjoyed her niece's coos and giggles and also fed Serene. Gabrielle made sure to introduce her Amazon to the family members, and she caught Lyceus's keen interest in the automaton. It made Gabrielle grin until Toris asked about Xena.

Gabrielle's head bobbed at Toris's initial question about Xena. She glanced over at Lyceus, who sat next to the automaton. Lyceus had been playing twenty-one questions with Seven of Nine, but fell silent upon hearing the latest news about his estranged aunt.

"She just conquered Pella," Gabrielle informed the family.

"We heard," Toris assured.

The Amazon Queen nodded once then explained her recent adventures. "Xena joined me on a trip to the Thrace Nation. I assisted her with working out relations with the Thrace Amazons."

"Have they joined Greece?" Dorina inquired. She sat in a chair next to her husband. She held his hand and occasionally rubbed his hand.

"Yes." Gabrielle had a thin smile.

Toris had a deep furrow in his brow. "Isn't this the same Nation that Xena tried to take over many moons ago?"

The bard nodded a few times. "It was, but she made amends with them."

"That is no easy task," Toris murmured.

"What does Aunt Xena look like?" Lyceus piped up from his seated spot on the floor's rug.

Gabrielle smiled down at her young nephew and warmed at his interests in his aunt that he'd never met. She told him similar to what she told Cyrene last night. She felt deeply for the entire family and Xena. She wished that Xena would swallow her pride and come to Amphipolis to see her family.

"What was she like in The Battle of the Fates?" Lyceus eagerly insisted.

"Ly," Toris softly warned his son.

Lyceus calmed down but returned his pleading blue eyes onto his aunt.

Gabrielle barely held back her laugh, but her grin was wide. "How about this…" She pulled together a quick idea. "I promised your grandmother a story tonight in the taverena." She trailed her eyes over to the parents. "Maybe if your mom or dad can bring you over then I'll tell the story about The Battle of the Fates."

"Really?" Lyceus was absolutely thrilled and looked hopefully to his parents. "Can I go, please?"

Toris bit the inside of his mouth and heard his wife's low agreement. He focused on the Amazon Queen. "Only if your Aunt Gabby brings you back home afterwards."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at the annoying nickname, but she knew Toris was prodding her with it. There'd been a few times in the past when she'd lunged at Toris whenever he called her 'Gabby'. But now they were adults, and she'd have to find another way to get him back.

Lyceus had the largest plead on his face and hope in his eyes when he looked at his aunt. "Please, Aunt Gabrielle?" He knew better than to call his aunt by his father's nickname.

Gabrielle grinned at the boy's wits, and she nodded. "Alright." She chuckled when her nephew jumped up in pure excitement as if he were going now. She sighed happily and continued admiring Lyceus, who was nearly his lost uncle's copy. Indeed the boy had been named appropriately, but Gabrielle hoped her nephew didn't follow his uncle's fate.

"So what brought you here?" Dorina prompted. "We missed you the last time. But we didn't expect you until the spring perhaps."

Toris too was curious and looked at the bard.

Gabrielle faltered at answering right away. She glanced down at Lyceus then sat up a little so she could adjust the quiet baby in her arms.

Toris caught his adopted sister's concern over Lyceus's young ears. He looked at his son and suggested, "Can you check on the horses? I left them out on the plow."

"But father-"

"Go on," Toris ordered.

Lyceus didn't argue further and grumpily got to his feet.

"I will join you," Seven announced, surprisingly. She stood up from her seat next the queen. She concluded she'd keep Lyceus busy longer while the queen talked to her family. But she could tell her presence was well liked by Lyceus, and she followed him out of the house.

Gabrielle's eyes followed Seven's back. She was surprised and yet pleased by Seven's support, but she returned her attention to the couple. "I'm not here for a visit."

Toris stiffened and sensed his wife's uneasiness.

Gabrielle toyed with Serene for a beat as she gathered herself. She peered up at the couple. "There's a Roman Legion coming for Amphipolis… they'll be here in a fortnight."

"By the gods," Dorina gasped.

"Why do they come for us?" Toris demanded. He tried staying calm, but his mind was suddenly racing at what this meant to his family and home. "Is it because of Xena?"

Gabrielle tasted some resentment in her brother's voice. She sighed and carefully replied, "I don't doubt it's a smaller reason." She leaned back in the chair and felt Serene grabbed her index finger again. "Rome wants Greece, and they plan to start with Thrace."

"Amphipolis is considered the heart of Thrace," Toris considered aloud.

Gabrielle nodded. "I think they hope to provoke Xena into fighting for Amphipolis."

"And she will come," Toris summarized. He knew his sister well. But when Gabrielle bowed her head, he doubted himself, and it made his heart sink into his stomach. "No," he whispered in disbelief. "How can she not come to her own city's aid?"

Gabrielle peered up at her brother and tasted the sharp anger lacing his tone. "It's the politics."

Toris suddenly jumped from his seat and hotly declared, "She can fight for all of Greece, but she cannot protect her hometown from the very man that created her?"  He regretted his outburst when his daughter cried and squirmed in Gabrielle's arms.

Dorina went to her daughter and picked her up after whispering a word of encouragement to her sister-in-law. She carried Serene away and into the children's bedroom while Toris spoke to Gabrielle.

Toris sat back down but was still breathing hard. He shook his head several times. "I don't believe this." His normally honey brown eyes had gone stone dark. "How can she do this to us?"

Gabrielle glanced over to the open, front door of the house. She knew her eyes were glossed over because of her emotions and the stress. She willed her strength to carry her beyond this point. She hadn't expected breaking this news to her family about Xena.

"Why?" Toris whispered. "We love her despite she has shunned us all these moons." His anger rose again. "And when we need her the most, she is not here… she instead sends her best friend, who always hated a fight."

The bard clenched her jaw and stared at the carpet between her and Toris. She cleared her throat and revealed her upset features to Toris. "I am not that girl anymore, Toris." She licked her dry lips. "I can stand up for myself now."

"And you stand up for others," the brother argued.

Gabrielle shook her head a few times then softly confided, "She knows Rome will declare war on Greece if she fights this legion." She read the disgust still in Toris's eyes. "Greece isn't ready to fight Rome."

"So she puts us up for the slaughter?" Toris hissed. "Better Amphipolis than her precious Greece."

The bard reached over and gripped her brother's wrist. "Better a thousand lives than ten thousand lives."

Toris followed the line of thought and better understood that Amphipolis's destruction was better than all of Greece. It was indeed a sacrifice being forced upon Amphipolis. He suddenly jerked his wrist free and stood up again. "She is so full of centaur shit," he growled. "She chose Greece over her family." He walked away but spun around when Gabrielle stood up. "Xena does not know honor because every hoplite is first taught to protect their family."

Gabrielle carefully approached her angry brother. "Toris…"

"She is a coward," Toris hissed.

Gabrielle could barely hold back the pain that was growing in her stomach. She didn't wish to hear unkind things said about her best friend, especially from family members. She balled up her hands and stated, "It is her decision, Toris… there's nothing we can do about it."

Toris was pacing some as he struggled with his hot emotions.

"We must focus on the present, on what is at hand," Gabrielle reminded. "We must warn and prepare Amphipolis." She found Toris standing in front of her again. "We must take arms."

Toris laughed, bitterly and asked, "Do you really think Amphipolis has the militia to defeat a Roman legion?"

Gabrielle folded her arms. "Yes." She was unwavering and certain.

Toris huffed and walked away, still shaking his head.

Gabrielle turned in his direction. "We need everybody's hand… every merchant, every wife, every blacksmith, every child, every farmer…"

Toris faced the bard again. "I will not fight."

Gabrielle was hit by shock at her brother's declaration. "Everybody must join if we are to succeed." She dropped her arms and neared her brother. "Toris, you have a fam-"

"I know," Toris snapped. "All the more reason I cannot die." He slotted his eyes at the Amazon. "Who will care for them if I die?"

"And who will protect them if not you?" Gabrielle argued.

Toris started shaking his head as he moved away. "I am not my sister." He started into the back of the house where he knew Gabrielle would not follow. "I am not either of my sisters." He then disappeared into the children's room where his wife waited for him.

Gabrielle struggled with Toris's words and choices, but she'd learned there was only so much convincing she could do. Lately, it seemed as if convincing anybody in her Amphipolis family was impossible. They were all far more stubborn than any mortal, and Gabrielle felt drained by it.

The Amazon Queen quietly left the house despite it wasn't on pleasant terms. She picked up her staff near the front door on her way down the steps. She tossed the staff into her right hand then rushed down the steps to the ground. She easily spotted Seven of Nine knelt in front of Lyceus beside the workhorses.

The automaton remained still despite her body's natural reaction to somebody touching her steel implants. She allowed the young boy to investigate her altered skin that he found so curious. But from behind, she detected the queen's arrival yet didn't get up.

Gabrielle studied what was going on between her Amazon and her nephew, and she sadly smiled at the amusing scene. She stood next to them, her temple against her staff, and her left hand on her hip.

"What do you think, Lyceus?" the queen inquired after a quiet beat.

Lyceus slightly jumped back from the automaton as if caught doing something bad. He nervously peered up at his aunt until he realized she was grinning at him. "I… Seven said I could look at her."

The automaton now stood up to her intimidating height.

"And what do you think?" Gabrielle asked again. She straightened up and waited for his response.

Lyceus calmed because his aunt wasn't mad but rather amused by his curiosity. "She is…" He looked from Seven to his aunt. "Beautiful."

Gabrielle chuckled and teased, "Such a gentleman."

Seven stood rigid with her hands behind her back in a formal stance. She focused on the boy. "Thank you," she politely returned.

"Seven says she's a… aut-tom…" Lyceus couldn't say the word and looked between the women for help.

"Automaton," Gabrielle supplied. "Yes." She lifted her staff off the ground. "Seven is a demi-god." She crinkled her nose at the Amazon. "Sorta," she muttered.

"Wow," Lyceus breathed and stared in awe at the automaton. "Are you strong like Heracles?"

Seven canted her head and answered, "Stronger."

"By the gods," Lyceus drew out. His eyes grew wider than the sun. He then looked back at the workhorses. "Can you lift one of those horses?"

Seven glanced once at the large workhorses then back at the boy. "Both of them… together."

Gabrielle stifled a few laughs. She couldn't tell if Seven was playing along or being serious, perhaps a bit of both.

Lyceus was amazed and kept staring at the automaton. He was at a loss for words.

Gabrielle muffled a few giggles but became serious and neared her nephew. "Ly…" She knelt down and now had his attention. "Seven and I have to go. We have a meeting to attend to." She placed her right knee against the tilled soil. She considered Toris's current state and suggested, "You should get a bucket of water for the horses before your father comes out to finish tilling."

Lyceus nodded a few times. "I get to see you tonight?"

"Of course." Gabrielle had a warm smile. "I'll wait for you before I start the story," she swore.

"I'll be there on time," Lyceus insisted.

The bard chuckled then ruffled the boy's beautiful hair. "I know." She stood up. "I'll see you tonight." She then started back to the lane with Seven at her side. As she left, she studied the small farm that Toris had bought after being married.

The farm was enough to support Toris's family, but it couldn't grow any larger since it was located on the edge of the city walls. Gabrielle knew that Toris was working hard to save money and purchase land outside the city so they would have a much larger farm. Toris was most likely close to meeting his goal. It would also mean more benefit for Cyrene because Dorina and Lyceus could have a larger garden and produce more vegetables for the taverna. They currently grew a small amount of vegetables for Cyrene, but a larger garden would mean that Cyrene didn't have to supplement her inventory at the agora anymore.

Gabrielle stole a last glance at the farmhouse that Toris had built by hand. She sighed then entered the street.

"It did not go well," Seven deduced.

"Could you hear?" the queen checked.

"Only when Toris raised his voice."

Gabrielle nodded then peered up at the Amazon. "Did Lyceus hear?"

"No," the automaton promised.

"Good." The bard gave a smile to Seven and sincerely whispered, "Thank you for taking him outside." She then grinned and teased, "He's fascinated by you."

Seven of Nine raised her metal eyebrow. "I am far too old for him."

Gabrielle laughed, heartedly for the first time in days. "I said fascinated… not smitten, Seven."

The automaton curiously studied her grinning friend.

"So," the bard prompted, "can you lift both horses at the same time?" Her grin grew devilish.

"Yes," the Amazon replied. "Shall I demonstrate it next time?"

Gabrielle chuckled and shook her head. "That's alright. I believe you."

"Would it fascinate you too if I did so?" the automaton inquired. There was a glow to her eyes that hadn't been there before.

Gabrielle quickly glanced up and actually saw the merriment in those light blue eyes. "I think we're a little past that point, Seven." She playfully patted the automaton's side.

"Indeed," the automaton murmured. She then went quiet when Gabrielle quickly briefed her on their plans for the meeting today. By the time they made it to the bouleuterion, they had their ideas together for the council.

Gabrielle and Seven checked the forecourt that was a miniature amphitheatre where city meetings would be held and all were invited. But today it was quiet, so the pair went to one of the two doors left open for visitors.

"Gabrielle," Ephiny called. She was walking fast and met the pair at the door. "I was waiting here for awhile then wandered into the agora."

"Sorry for the delay," the queen offered.

Ephiny waved off the apology then suggested, "We should get started. This could take awhile."

The queen blew up some air and silently agreed, but she entered the door first with her Amazons on her heels. She came into the main lobby that had a statue of Erigyius, who was one of Alexander the Great's highly rated officers many generations ago. Erigyius was born in Amphipolis and brought much frame to the town when it was small. The Amazons shifted around the statue and beelined to the only office door open today.

Gabrielle tapped on the doorframe and brought the older gentleman's attention up to her. "Good morning," she greeted him kindly.

The elder rose up from his desk and offered a welcoming smile. "Hello, young lady." He then noted her two companions a few steps behind. "May I help you?" He came around his desk at a slow rate.

"Yes." Gabrielle neared him but traded her staff to her left hand. "My name is Gabrielle." She held out his hand to him. She expected a traditional handshake but instead received a warrior's shake from the councilor. She suspected it was out of respect to her.

"I am Delos," the councilor introduced. "I am the head of the council."

Gabrielle recalled his name from what Cyrene told her. She nodded then decided it was best to explain who she was and why she was here. "I am an Amazon Queen. My tribe is the Macedon Amazon Nation located just near Aegae."

"Yes." Delos knew of the former Macedon capital and the Amazon Nation to the west. "I'm aware of your nation."

Gabrielle hesitated but held out her freehand to her Amazons. "This is Ephiny and Seven from my Nation." She turned back to Delos. "They and five other Amazons came here to Amphipolis with me. We're currently staying at Cyrene's inn."

"Oh yes." Delos smiled at the mention of his favorite dining location. "She makes the best baklava this side of Thrace."

Gabrielle chuckled and bobbed her head. "I agree." She became more serious and explained, "We wanted to discuss a serious matter with you, the rest of the council, and hopefully the nauarchos and the eirenarchos."

Delos tensed at such needs and tempted, "What is this about?"

Queen Gabrielle gave a low sigh. "It's about Amphipolis. I rather discuss it with everybody here." She saw Delos's alarm. "It is the utmost importance."

"Very well." Delos considered his options then mentioned, "I will have to fetch one of the councilors then they can gather the others. Unfortunately I am alone today."

"I understand." Gabrielle backed out of the small office and made room for Delos to come out.

"What did you say your name is again?" Delos offered an apologetic smile. "My memory is not as strong."

"Gabrielle," the bard supplied.

"Gabrielle," the head councilor murmured and his brow furrowed tightly. "Why does your name sound familiar?"

Gabrielle grinned and joked, "It's the pretty face, sir."

Delos laughed at the young woman's easy manner. "Yes, naturally."

"I am friends with Xena… the Conqueror," Gabrielle offered. She was betting that's what stuck in the elder's mind.

Delos brightened once it did make sense to him. "Yes, yes." He adjusted his toga's shoulder strap thanks to his movements. "You and Xena use to cause all types of mayhem around the city."

Ephiny snickered from her spot behind the queen.

Gabrielle cursed the flush working around her cheeks and the pink dusting on her ears' tips. "That was… many moons ago, sir."

"But still fresh in my mind," Delos teased. He pointed a finger at the girl. "Old man Todor swore it was you and Xena upsetting his flock." He shook his head several times and eyed the young woman.

"It was not I or Xena," Gabrielle smoothly lied to the elder. "What girls do you know would do such a nasty trick?" She played her best smile. "I believe it was the boys, sir while Xena and I slept."

Delos put his hands overtop his girdle. "Old man Todor insisted he'd heard girls giggling off in the woods." He shook his head then grinned. "Hades bless his soul."

"Yes," Gabrielle drew out, "Bless his soul." Her chest ached from the laughter that wanted to escape her.

Delos took a side step, his sandals scraping across the marble floor. "I will alert the council. Please wait here for us."

"Of course," Gabrielle promised. She watched the councilor leave the bouleuterion. She then turned to her Amazons and noted Ephiny's huge smirk.

"It was not I or Xena," Ephiny mocked then started to laugh.

"What did he mean that you and the Conqueror were upsetting Todor's flock?" Seven inquired.

Gabrielle waved her freehand in the air as she spoke. "Old man Todor had problems with some kids scaring his sheep in the valleys." She put her hand back on her hip. "I don't think he ever caught the buggers."

Ephiny looked at Seven and informed, "She means kids as in her and Xena."

"Xena and I never did such things," the bard argued.

Ephiny folded her arms and shot a doubtful look at her friend. "And I am Hera." She shook her head repeatedly. "I'm sure you and Xena sat in her bedroom and played with dolls all day and night."

Gabrielle grinned and replied, "We did, as a matter of fact." She wiggled her eyebrows. "How you think I developed into such an excellent bard?"

"Perhaps by coming up with creative jokes and games," Seven piped up.

The queen smirked at the automaton but suddenly that wicked smile was gone. "Let's stay focused on why we're here."

Ephiny gave an amused snort, but she went to the bronze statue in the center. She took a moment to admire it. But it was short lived because Delos returned rather quickly. She followed the head councilor to the queen.

"They will be here shortly," Delos informed. "Perhaps we should go to the meeting room." He escorted the female warriors down a short hall and entered a sunlit meeting room. He went to the other windows that were covered and removed the mats so the sunlight could better fill the room. "Please have a seat."

The Amazons gratefully took seats together at the table. But Queen Gabrielle made sure to prop her staff against the wall. She then sat between her Amazons and noted Delos took his seat at the head of the table.

"How far is your Nation from Amphipolis?" Delos started. He had limited knowledge about the Amazon Nation.

"We're about a five and half days ride," Gabrielle replied.

"That is not a terrible journey," Delos decided aloud.

The queen almost commented back, but she was drawn to the newcomer at the door. She stood up and so did her Amazons.

"I came right away," the Amphipolitan informed and neared the table.

Delos joined the tall, young gentleman and gingerly touched his shoulder. "Thank you for coming so quickly." He lowered his hand and signaled the Amazons. "I'd like you to meet our guests. This is Queen Gabrielle of the Macedonian Amazon Nation and her two Amazons Seven and Ephiny."

Gabrielle slightly arched an eyebrow at how well Delos recalled their names and her title considering earlier. She decided he was testing her perhaps. She came around the table and shook hands.

"This is Petracles," Delos introduced.

Patracles had a warm smile, full brown hair to his shoulders, and the brightest white tunic on today. He shook hands with the other two Amazons but focused back on the Amazon Queen. "Have we met before?"

Delos folded his arms and explained, "Perhaps you recall Gabrielle from your younger days." He rocked on his sandals. "She was friends with Xena."

Gabrielle softly cleared her throat after formally meeting Xena's once betrothed from childhood. "It's been a long time, Patracles." She offered a warm smile.

"I do recall," Patracles agreed. He scanned over Gabrielle's full length then slightly narrowed his eyes. "You're from Potidaea, right?" After Gabrielle's nod, more memories flooded his mind. "Potidaea was ransacked when we were young… Xena and her brother went to find you."

Ephiny glanced at her queen and saw the uneasiness rising in her. She clenched her hands but held her silence.

"Yes… the Conqueror found me," Gabrielle stated. Although her tone was calm, there were emotions swirling in her eyes.

Patracles had a thin smile and kept staring at the bard. "It looks like you've come a long ways from that village girl."

"Very long," the queen assured.

Patracles softly hummed but continued curiously staring at the Amazon Queen.

"Take a seat, Patracles," the head councilor insisted. "The others will be here soon." He was right too because the next councilor, Theron, arrived and was introduced to the outsiders. Not long after him, the two military leaders came in together, and Delos again introduced everybody then they finally sat.

Delos had finished the introduction and asked that Queen Gabrielle discuss what was of concern. He leaned back in his chair as the Amazon Queen sat up.

Gabrielle decided it was best to get right to the problem. "A Roman legion has entered Thrace lands, and they are marching here… to Amphipolis." She saw the five men begin talking, but she raised her voice so it'd quiet them. "They mean to conquer Amphipolis in hopes the rest of Thrace will surrender."

"Where did you hear such news?" The eirenarchos, Nikostratos, spoke up first.

"From the Conqueror," Gabrielle responded. "Her spies have kept an eye on the movements of Legio IV." Her eyes cut to Xander, the nauarchos of the nearly expired Delian League, because he shifted in his chair. She stole a beat to exam his regal bronze, his short black hair, and trim cut beard. She continued speaking to the group. "We must prepare Amphipolis for the siege."

There was a brief silence as if Amphipolitans were trying to absorb their approaching fate. They were not sure whether it was a trick or real, but they could tell by the Amazon Queen's expression that soon a Roman legion would bring Hades upon them.

Suddenly all the counselors and the eirenarchos roared to life with discussion and heated arguments. Only Xander and the Amazons remained passive in the tide of chaos in the meeting room. Commander Xander briefly watched his fellow Amphipolitans go into their craze then he turned his dark eyes onto the Amazon Queen.

Gabrielle matched his stare and ignored the shiver that tickled her spine. She glanced at the arguing counselors and decided enough was enough so she sprung up from her chair. "Gentlemen!" she called over the din. She was use to counselors and heated meetings.

Everybody's words cut off sharply upon their lips, and they turned their wide eyes to the Amazon Queen, who could not be ignored or denied. A few standing men sat back down and recalled they were indeed gentlemen and not at some wild auction in the agora. Two counselors cleared their throats then folded their hands in their lap.

"Thank you," Gabrielle offered. She remained standing just so she had their full attention. "I know this is distressing news. You fear for your families, your home, your city….yourself." She scanned each face and saw the agreement in all except Xander's. "But with proper preparation and strong planning, Amphipolis stands a chance against the legion."

There was another silence until Counselor Delos broke it. "You're purposing that a city with a small militia should take arms against a Roman legion?" He shook his head and added, "It's preposterous. We are better evacuating the city or even surrendering it than sacrificing all these lives for lost hope."

"I will not surrender the city," Nikostratos declared.

"And I will not abandon my home," Patracles chimed in next. "I have worked far too hard to give those slimy Romans my home."

"How do you purpose we stop the legion with two hundred fifty hoplites?" Delos argued with Patracles.

"We fight back," Patracles simply replied.

"We don't stand a chance," Delos reminded.

Queen Gabrielle placed her hands on the table and eyed the male leaders. "Yes, we do."

Delos immediately looked at the Amazon Queen. "And will you provide us with an army, Queen Gabrielle?"

"Yes," Queen Gabrielle answered in a definite tone. Again the silence filled her ears so she straightened up again. "My army is being mobilized as we speak." She estimated that Medora was probably at the Nation by now. "Also, Queen Cyane from the Thrace Amazon Nation has already mobilized and is marching here."

Delos lost his fire and slumped back in the chair.

"By the gods," Theron murmured, "Help is on the way." There was a trickle of hope afterall.

"How large is the Roman force?" Patracles checked, "And the Amazon armies?"

Gabrielle mentally retrieved the figures and replied, "The Amazon armies will be two thousand strong together." She softly cleared her throat. "The legion is comprised of four thousand three hundred legionnaires and three hundred equites." She could tell nobody was pleased by the odds, but she didn't give them the chance to voice them. "We have the advantage of the city walls and knowing this region."

The counselors, who sat together, talked in a few low voices. But Nikostratos turned his eyes onto Xander because he'd been silent the entire meeting. Nikostratos sat up from his chair and directed his next question at the leader of the Delian League.

"And what of the league?"

Commander Xander considered his options as everybody waited for him to speak.

"Will the league pledge her hoplites to Amphipolis?" Nikostratos pressed further.

Gabrielle swore she could have cut the tension between Xander and Nikistratos with her dagger. But she was grateful that it was the eirenarchos pushing Xander rather than her.

"Amphipolis has been a kind host to the league," Xander acknowledged. He crossed his legs under the table.

"For many, many generations," Delos emphasized.

Xander nodded at the head counselor's words. "The league was created to protect the Greek city-states… we would do nothing less."

There was obvious relief among the Amphipolitans, but Queen Gabrielle was merely pleased by his agreement. However, there was something in Xander's eyes that didn't settle well with her. She kept that thought to herself and continued the meeting.

"Winter will soon approach," the bard reminded them, "and that is to our benefit here in Thrace." She, like other northern Greeks, knew what kind of cold and snow the winter could bring to the Thracian lands. "If we dig in long enough, the legion may withdraw and return to their camp in Macedonia Salutaris."

"Or dieses may be the winner," Theron reminded the group.

"There are many risks," Gabrielle agreed. "But we have a good chance if we're ready for them. That is why I am already here."

Xander now sat up and countered, "And why are you here to fight for us, Queen Gabrielle?" He curiously studied the queen with his midnight eyes. "Did the Conqueror send you because she has obviously sacrificed her hometown to the Romans?"

Gabrielle resisted her temper and remained the good diplomat that she'd been trained by Ambassador Majorie. "I am here for the Conqueror and myself." She looked at the others and added, "This was my hometown as much as Potidaea was to me." Her attention returned to Commander Xander. "And this greatly affects my sister Nation in Thrace."

"Why does the Conqueror not come?" Patracles calmly asked. He knew it was on everybody's mind.

"She wishes to protect Greece from war with Rome," Gabrielle explained. "I am here on my own accord… with neither her approval nor disapproval. But Amphipolis does have her support. She has pledged supplies to aid us in the war."

Xander huffed and muttered, "Food to fatten the goat for slaughter."

"We will not refuse her aid," Delos shot back at Xander.

The nauarchos bowed his head but held his tongue despite his retorts that lined up in his mouth.

Councilor Delos folded his hands on top of the meeting table. "Our first course of action should be to hold a public meeting in the bouleuterion. We will plan it for tomorrow at midday."

The Amazon Queen thoroughly agreed that all Amphipolitans should know about the oncoming legion. It would give those that wished to flee a chance while the others that wanted to stand their ground to work through the shock. But she knew every candlemark mattered to the war.

"My Amazons have already started assessing the city and the local region," Gabrielle informed the group.

"I suggest you work alongside Commander Nikostratos and Commander Xanders, Queen Gabrielle." Delos caught the city's eirenarchos giving a solid nod. "We will need to devise plans and prepare supplies for the coming moons."

"Yes," the bard readily agreed. "We will begin." She looked between the men. "When my army arrives and Queen Cyane, the stratègos from each Nation will join in planning. They are both highly skilled and advanced in warfare."

"Excellent," Delos commended. "The council will focus on spreading word of the meeting tomorrow." He received several agreements. He then closed the meeting and thanked the Amazon Queen for her support.

Everybody filed out of the room then from the building to carry out their duties. Queen Gabrielle remained just beyond the entrance of the bouleuterion and talked with the commanders of the two small militaries. Commander Nikostratos didn't talk long because he was painfully obvious about his desire to ready the men. But he promised to meet with the Amazon Queen in the morning.

Gabrielle turned to Commander Xander after the eirenarchos left them. She was glad that Ephiny and Seven were behind her. She put some of her weight against her staff and gazed up at the tall nauarchos.

"You failed to mention the Roman fleet heading this way, Queen Gabrielle," Xander smoothly informed. He enjoyed the shock in the queen's eyes. "Your Conqueror is not the only one with eyes watching the Romans."

The bard steadied herself and remained calm because she wouldn't let Xander under her skin. "Funny how you didn't bring it up either at the meeting," she pointed out.

"There's no need for further alarm," Xander reasoned away. "Classis Alexandrina may just… pass by the Thracian shores."

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at his sardonic tone and smirk. "Is there something that I don't know about the Roman fleet that you do?"

"Not at all," the nauarchos softly replied. "You seem to have strong sources, Queen Gabrielle."

The Amazon Queen hated how her skin crawled so badly by Commander Xander. "I'd hope we have your full cooperation during this war."

Xander bowed deeply which caused his bronze to glint in the overhead sunlight. "I am a servant to the city-states." He straightened up again but glanced at the two silent Amazons then back at the queen. "The league will wait for Amphipolis's call." He then departed with his red cape flowing behind him.

"I don't like that guy," Ephiny spoke up first after he was gone.

"I think that's the point," the bard replied. She lowered her head onto her staff. "He's not trying to win the popularity contest around here."

"Then what is driving him?" Ephiny challenged. She found curious green eyes on her. "He's not reading the same scroll that the rest of Amphpolis is reading, Gabrielle."

"I know," the queen murmured. She now started the walk to the taverna.

"He knew about the Roman fleet," Ephiny added after some silence.

"It is a threat to the Delian League," Seven pointed out. "A direct threat that doesn't necessarily affect Amphipolis."

"But it does directly affect Amphipolis," Gabrielle debated, "because without Eion as Amphipolis's port then the city's economy will flounder." She shook her head and reminded, "That port is what's put Amphipolis on the map and charts."

The Amazons understood what the queen was saying and didn't find any arguments. Instead, they discussed the next steps to preparing for the war. Ephiny gave several suggestions about using the Strymon River to their advantage. There was only the one bridge to Amphipolis that could support the Romans crossing the Strymon. Gabrielle agreed that whoever controlled the bridge had the upper hand.

Once back at the taverna, the queen spoke to Cyrene and updated her on what'd happened this afternoon. Cyrene was bothered by her eldest son's reaction to the pending war. She promised to speak to Toris later, but she wasn't sure how it'd help or not. She also decided she'd help with spreading word about tomorrow's meeting so she had Elen post notices that Gabrielle scribed on parchments.

By early evening, Gabrielle stole away into Xena's bedroom so that she could clean up for dinner and her story. She counted on her nephew arriving soon for dinner. She wanted to send word to Xena about the ongoings in Amphipolis, but she wasn't sure how to get word out. She feared that her message could get intercepted by the enemy. After some thought, she came up with a perfect idea so she sat at Xena's desk and worked on a scroll.

Just after sealing the scroll with her Amazon Queen's seal, Gabrielle heard a knock at the door so she called her visitor into the room. She set her seal down beside the red wax she'd used earlier. She lifted her head upon seeing her close friend.

"Hey, Eph," the queen softly greeted.

"My queen." Ephiny formally bowed her head, shut the door, and neared the desk. "How are you feeling?"

Gabrielle finished tying the thong around the scroll. She set it down then leaned back in her chair. "I'm weary," she admitted. "And it's only begun."

"Sadly," the Amazon murmured. She went to the foot of the made bed and sat there.

"How about yourself?" The bard leaned her side against the back of the chair but gazed over at Ephiny.

"The same," Ephiny confessed too. She stretched out her legs. "What'd you think of the meeting?"

"I think things are headed in the right direction… so far."

Ephiny bobbed her head but stared at her boots. "I cannot decide on Xander's intent though."

"Mmmm." Gabrielle propped her right arm up on the back of the chair. "Xena warned me of him."

"She knows him?"

"Of him," Gabrielle offered. She looked at the window on the opposite side of the room. "The league is almost gone. I think Xander uses the league for his personal means."

"I'm surprised it hasn't been absorbed into Amphipolis's militia," Ephiny argued.

The bard's eyes cut to the Amazon. "Amphipolis has probably tried to take control, but I doubt Xander would allow it." She shook her head. "There's more profit being paid by Amphipolis and Eion than joining the polis."

Ephiny silently agreed with her friend's assessment. "Tomorrow after the meeting we will prepare a workflow?"

Gabrielle scratched her nose for a beat then took a deep breath. "We need a list, yes." She regarded her friend then checked, "Do you know what needs to be done to prep for Kaylee? Any leg work we can do for her would be good."

Ephiny nodded twice and promised, "I'll talk to Solari tonight. We'll get a list together of what can be done prior to Kaylee's arrival." She puckered her lips a little. "Surveying the terrain is an excellent start."

"We may want to obtain any documentation from the polis," Gabrielle decided. "See if they have their own surveying done."  She wanted to know every nook and cranny of the city.

Ephiny readily agreed, but she decided they have enough for tomorrow. She then stood up and approached her friend. "I'll see you down there?" She gingerly touched the bard's shoulder.

Gabrielle covered her friend's hand. "In a beat or two." She peered up at the Amazon. "I'm going to clean up then I'll be down."

Ephiny slipped away now and said goodbye to the queen on her way out. She was obviously tired but had plenty on her mind like the queen.

Gabrielle bit off a yawn and went to the washroom. She eventually made it to the taverna where her Amazons waited for her. She told them to hold off with dinner for a moment because she was waiting for her nephew. She was glad when Teresa scooted a seat down so that Lyceus could sit beside her.

But Gabrielle didn't wait long because Toris arrived with his son. Toris emphasized that Lyceus hadn't eaten dinner and wanted his grandmother's cooking. Gabrielle smiled at her nephew, who looked every bit like his uncle. She promised Toris that he'd eat well. She made sure not to discuss what'd happened earlier today with Toris. She forced a quick hug on him, and she was glad she'd done it because he seemed less tense afterwards.

Toris reminded his son to listen to his aunt. He hugged Lyceus then went on his way after giving his own mother a quick kiss to the cheek. Toris imagined he wouldn't see his son for several candlemarks when he was worn out from tonight's events.

Gabrielle directed Lyceus to his seat at the table full of Amazons. She grinned at his awed expression at seeing all the Amazons. Once she came to their seats, she realized that Lyceus wished to take his aunt's seat because it was next to Seven of Nine.

The automaton canted her head upon seeing the small boy. She heard him ask to be seated next to her. She lifted her gaze to the queen and noted the silent question on the queen's face. Seven simply pulled the queen's chair out and offered it to Lyceus.

The queen was truly pleased that Seven was accepting of her nephew. She scooted Lyceus in closer to the table then took her seat between him and Teresa. Once she was seated, Elen came out and filled the table with hot plates of food.

The Amazons had a light conversation at the table, mostly due to Lyceus's presence and also the crowd of Amphipolitans in the taverna tonight. They mostly talked about their Nation and traded various stories because they knew Lyceus was fascinated by them. Occasionally Lyceus would pop out with a question that made several Amazons grin or chuckle.

"You do not eat very much," Lyceus pointed out to Seven of Nine.

The automaton glanced at her clean plate that'd been filled with only half of what the others ate tonight. She looked back at the boy. "I do not require as much nutritional supplements as a human."

Lyceus curiously wondered what the woman said to him. He then checked, "But you are human." His voice held doubt in it.

"I am an automaton," Seven reminded him.

Gabrielle shifted in her seat as she listened to the conversation between the pair. She liked the interaction between them and decided it promoted Seven's social skills.

"What's an automaton?" Lyceus had wanted to ask earlier today, but he'd been careful not to ask because he wasn't completely comfortable with Seven yet.

Seven opened her mouth to explain scientifically what made an automaton, but she just closed her mouth without a single word. She realized her very precise answer would only serve to confuse the young human.

"An automaton," Gabrielle explained to her nephew, "is a special kind of human, who is made of metal." She hoped to keep it simple for him.

Lyceus looked from his aunt back to the automaton. "That is the metal on your skin, right?"

"Yes." Seven canted her head slightly.

"Do you have a heart?" Lyceus tempted.

The queen lifted her eyes from her nephew to the automaton. She worried the conversation would bother Seven. "Ly," she whispered.

Seven glanced at the concerned queen, but she wasn't deterred. "Yes, I have a heart… like yours." She usually sat stiff in her seat until the boy started this conversation. She was leaning closer to him. "But my brain is not like yours."

"Does it have metal in it too?" Lyceus tempted.

"Yes, some of it is made of metal." Then after some thought, Seven's full lips tugged with a distant grin. She bowed her head closer to Lyceus and whispered, "But I must be careful with my head."

"Why?" the boy piped up.

"If I stay in the sun too long," Seven quietly revealed, "the metal softens and oozes out."

Lyceus gasped and stared in shock at the automaton.

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow in complete disbelief. She now had her nephew's wide eyes on her so she leaned closer to him and murmured, "Don't believe everything Seven tells you." She grinned at him. She then climbed from her chair and patted Lyceus's shoulder.

Elen had exited the back kitchen and was coming to clear the dishes. She spotted the Amazon Queen pushing her seat into the table. "I cleared a spot on the bar, Queen Gabrielle."

Gabrielle heard a low snicker a few chairs down, and she shot a glare at Ephiny. She sighed and faced the barmaid that approached her. "Thank you, Elen." She headed to the end of the bar that was clear of things and patrons. She considered using the stool, but she decided to sit on top of the bar. She waited a few moments as everybody in the taverna shifted about or wrapped up their conversations.

Seven of Nine made sure to help Lyceus turn his chair around so he could face Gabrielle's direction. She also did the same and the other Amazons followed suit.

Gabrielle cleared her throat after she lifted her head. She crossed her dangling legs at the ankles and finally decided where she'd begin her story. "Good evening, everybody," she called loudly, which helped stir a silence after another beat. "Some of you know me." She received a couple of cheers from her Amazons, which made her briefly grin.

"And many of you do not," Gabrielle continued after her Amazons quieted. She scanned the countless patrons' faces that were not familiar, but they soon would be in the coming days. She knew everybody's conversation tonight was about tomorrow's public meeting. "My name is Gabrielle," she continued, "and I am a bard."

The queen paused when she saw Cyrene coming out from the kitchen. She smiled at her adopted mother then returned her attention to the listening crowd. "Tonight I will tell you a story about an Amazon Nation, the Centaurs, and the Conqueror's battle against a vengeful warlord and his inhuman hold over a demi-god." She let her voice fade and noted her Amazons' already intrigued expression and the patrons leaned forward. It amazed her each time how she could capture listeners' imagination.

"Deep in the Macedonian lands there is an Amazon Nation full of color and strength that inspires any bard, such as myself." Gabrielle had a soft grin. "The Nation is reigned by a queen, who has been on the throne for nearly thirty-three seasons. Her name is Queen Melosa… old Greek for bee. And as such, she rules her Nation as a hive and her sword would sting any enemy that threatened her Nation."

Gabrielle stole a breath and took in her audience's faces. She continued her opening about Queen Melosa. As she told her tale, her hands came to life and began emphasizing her story. She could tell her best listener was Lyceus, who never budged from his seat. And near the end, it was obvious he was so engrossed by the story that he hadn't taken notice of his dessert that his grandmother brought him.

The bard swallowed hard once the story came near its end. She took a deep breath in hopes it'd settle her own, personal emotions about the story. "Queen Melosa may have passed into the Amazon Eternity, but the Amazons remember the old promise from our goddess. When one Amazon dies…" She trailed her gaze over to Seven of Nine. "Another is born."

The automaton lifted her chin slightly when Gabrielle's words echoed back to what Priestess Maired said to her a few moons ago. She hadn't forgotten the priestess's words.

Gabrielle let her last words hang in the air then she smiled at her audience. "Thank you, Amphipolis for your kind ears." She instantly received an applause and several cheers, especially from her Amazons. She slid off the bar and was grateful when Cyrene approached her with a mug of wine.

"That was wonderful, Gabrielle." Cyrene hugged the Amazon.

"I'm a little out of practice," the bard argued.

"Hardly." Cyrene walked her adopted daughter over to the table. "I think you have a new fan."

Lyceus bounced up from his chair and hurried up to his aunt. "That was so wicked, Aunt Gabrielle." He had a huge smile. "Can I go to see the Amazon Nation?"

The queen's eyes instantly widened at such an adventure, and she took a beat to respond to him. "I'm not sure how your parents would feel about it, Ly." She glanced at Cyrene for help.

The grandmother ruffled the boy's hair and offered, "Maybe when you're a bit older."

Lyceus put his hands on his hips. "Like how old?" He puffed up his chest. "Uncle Lyceus left home when he was just sixteen summers old," he argued.

"Yes," Gabrielle agreed but reminded, "and you're just ten, Ly."

Lyceus folded his arm and gave a disgruntle look.

The bard had a bemused look at the boy's peeved attitude. "You're not missing much, Ly… it's a small city full of girls." She grinned at Lyceus's now crinkled nose.

"That's a lot of girls," Lyceus agreed.

Cyrene chuckled and asked, "You didn't like my nutbread?"

Lyceus's head snapped to the left where the full plate rested with his slice of nutbread. He didn't reply and hurried back to his chair for his favorite dessert.

"Nutbread?" the excited queen muttered.

Cyrene grinned and directed the queen to her seat next to Lyceus. She sat with the group after an Amazon kindly offered her chair to Cyrene.

For a few candlemarks, Gabrielle was able to enjoy her family without thinking about the war ahead. She also received praise throughout the night as patrons said goodnight. When the night started becoming old, Gabrielle noticed that her nephew was starting to doze off at the table. She decided she better take him home before it became any later.

The Amazon Queen got up from her chair and studied her worn nephew. She debated how to take him and didn't wish to wake him.

Seven of Nine was one of three Amazons still at the table. She looked up from the boy and quietly offered, "I will go with you." She lowered her eyes to Lyceus again. "I can carry him."

"Seven…" The bard sighed though when the automaton arched a metal eyebrow at her. "Alright," she whispered, "Thank you." She looked over at Ephiny and Solari and softly told them to get to bed.

Seven silently got out of her seat then gingerly picked up the boy. She adjusted him comfortably in her arms and nodded at her queen.

Gabrielle ran her fingers through her short hair and held back a yawn. She checked her back for her sword then started quietly through the empty taverna. She sensed the automaton on her heels. Their walk to Toris's farmhouse was rather quiet, and they only passed four people in the night.

Once at the farmhouse, the queen took Lyceus into her arms and silently entered the house. She placed Lyceus in his bed then blew out the two candles on the nightstand. She quietly left the house and found Seven waiting for her.

"Thank you," Gabrielle murmured to the Amazon as they walked down the lane.

"You are welcome," Seven offered.

The bard crossed her arms against her chest because the night's cool air nipped at her. "I'm beat," she admitted and followed it by a yawn.

"We have traveled much," Seven reminded.

"Mmmm." Gabrielle walked a bit closer to her friend. "It's going to be awhile before we see our huts." She longed to be home again despite Amphipolis was a comfort to her.

Seven silently agreed with her queen. She thought more about the queen's story tonight and finally asked, "Why did you make the story about Melosa and me?" She curiously regarded the tired queen. "I thought the battle was about the Conqueror and you."

The bard ruefully smiled up at the automaton. "I don't see it that way." She made a left down the next street and realized how far the walk felt when she was so tired. "Not all my stories are about the Conqueror." She canted her head and softly murmured, "Very few actually."

Seven's natural and metal eyebrows drew together. "What are your stories about?"

Gabrielle opened and closed her mouth twice then finally whispered, "About the Warrior Princess."

"They are not one and the same?" Seven was still confused; a rare look on her face.

"No… they're just stories." The bard shrugged. "They're not real." She rubbed her face once, but it did nothing to rid of the tiredness. "I scribed tales about Xena and me traveling together, fighting for the Greater Good, and becoming best friends." She peered up at her friend. "My childhood stories… wishful thinking as a kid."

"Do you continue to scribe them?" Seven prompted.

Again Gabrielle shrugged in answer.

Seven considered this as they approached the quiet taverna. She went up the steps but suggested, "Perhaps you should continue them."

Gabrielle glanced up at her friend, but she had no response because she was just too tired right now. She instead entered the dimly lit taverna and made her way to the hall that went to the rooms. She paused by the steps that went to Xena and Cyrene's bedrooms. She faced the tall automaton.

Seven didn't leave the queen's side and instead faced her. "Sleep well tonight, Gabrielle."

"You too." Gabrielle took one step, yet backed up after a brief thought. She came up to Seven and unexpectedly hugged Seven, tightly.

The automaton remained stiff and arms at her side because she only had childhood memories of really being hugged by somebody. She recalled the proper etiquette and slowly brought her arms around the queen. She suspected the queen needed the comfort and an unspoken moment to be weak in the face of coming chaos.

Gabrielle was relieved the automaton returned the hug. She let out a faint sigh then withdrew from the hug. "Thank you," she uttered.

Seven dipped her head and a hint of concern laced her voice. "Goodnight, Gabrielle." She watched the queen ascend a few steps then she went to her room that she shared with Andra. She concluded that the blacksmith would be resting, and she was correct. As she changed into her nightshift, she heavily considered the queen's stress levels. Seven decided she'd have to keep a close eye on the queen, but she firmly believed that Commander Kaylee's arrival would ease the queen's concerns.

At such thoughts of the Nation's stratègos, Seven wondered how the stratègos was making out with the news about Amphipolis. She estimated that Commander Kaylee would be in Amphipolis eight to ten days from when Medora arrived at the Nation. A small smile ghosted Seven's lips as she kept thinking about seeing Kaylee again. Seven thoroughly enjoyed the stratègos's company in the past, and she looked forward to having it soon once more.

 

**To be continued.**


	18. Chapter 17

 

 

**Chapter 17**

Queen Gabrielle bent forward until her lips met the dry, gritty stone of the coffin. She imagined Lyceus's face, his smile, and even heard his voice as she silently sent her love to him. She straightened up and brushed her hand over the lid.

"I wish she was here too," she murmured to her brother. "I could use her help." She stared down at the coffin in the low torch light. "This war…" Gabrielle faltered and blinked away the sting in her eyes. "It scares me," she hoarsely confessed to the dead brother. "When it was civil war against the Centaurs, I knew we could defeat them. But this is different now…" She shook her head several times. "There are innocent lives at stake and half of those lives cannot fight this war." She placed her other hand on the coffin and leaned her weight into it. "I cannot sleep at night now." She bowed her head.

The torchlit tomb became silent again. Occasionally a snap came from the flames, but it was eerily dead in the old tomb. Then Gabrielle's heavy sigh broke the silence.

"I wish you could speak to her, Ly," the bard confessed. "If anybody could convince Xena, it would be you." She stared, sadly at the head of the coffin. "I miss you, brother." She kissed his coffin one last time as the guilt washed through her. Long ago she carried the guilt that her brother's death was her own fault, along with Xena's darkness. Gabrielle put it aside and wished Lyceus all the peace that Elysium offered him. She snuffed out the torches then quietly left the tomb through the sunlit entrance.

Seven of Nine had her back squarely pressed against a smooth tree's trunk. She'd had her arms crossed tightly, but her head was hung down. She was studying the simple yet meaningful bracelet that Naia had made her many moons ago. Seven kept thinking about the single word etched into the silver plate – Faith. Now indeed was a time of faith, Seven silently realized.

At the sounds of movement, the automaton came out of her processes and acknowledged the queen with a faint nod. After uncrossing her arms, she pushed off the tree and approached the queen.

Gabrielle stood a few paces away from the tomb's entrance. She leaned her head against her staff. "Thanks for coming and waiting." She was grateful to have Seven's loyal friendship.

"I do not require a thanks," Seven argued.

Gabrielle chuckled and stretched out her freehand. She gingerly grasped the automaton's forearm.

Seven peered down at the small hand wrapped around her muscle. She detected the instant charge generated between her and the queen. She'd noticed that charge was developing as the days went by.

Gabrielle noted the automaton's curious stare at her hand. She lifted her head and kept her hand on her friend's arm. "What is it?" Slowly she found crisp blue eyes on her.

"Do you not feel it?" Seven whispered.

The bard had a bewildered look then started shaking her head. "I don't… feel anything, Seven." She squeezed the automaton's arm and corrected, "Other than the feel of your skin." She finally released the Amazon's arm.

Seven stared back at her arm as if she'd been burned there. "It is one-sided then," she concluded aloud. She met the queen's curious features. "It is an excited sensation that you initiate throughout my body when you touch me."

Gabrielle actually felt uneasy because it sounded like the description she'd use whenever she and Xena touched each other. She cleared her throat in a nervous fashion and tempted, "Excited… as in…" She wasn't sure how to carefully put it.

Seven gradually arched her metal eyebrow and stated, "I am not sexually excited by your touch, Gabrielle." She noted the queen's suddenly flushed cheeks. "Are you alright?" She shifted closer out of concern.

Gabrielle waved the automaton off and hastily insisted, "I'm fine." She exhaled deeply and went back to the earlier topic. "So maybe it's this connection thing then."

"I concur." Seven placed her hands behind her back in a formal manner. "Perhaps you were correct a moon ago when you stated that I am a hippothoe."

"I think so," Gabrielle murmured. She started walking down the road that'd take them back to the city. "Perhaps after the war we can find a way to determine it."

"Indeed," the automaton softly agreed. She wanted to discuss it further until her sensitive ears picked out running footsteps. There were two sets coming for them. She instantly grabbed her sword's handle and unsheathed her weapon.

The queen raised her staff at the ready, but she recognized the running figures as Solari and Andra after a moment. She lowered her staff and came to a slow halt once her Amazons joined her.

Seven had resheathed her sword after determining there wasn't any threat. However, the expression on the blacksmith's face wasn't totally comforting either.

"Gabrielle," Solari started but faltered from needing a deep breath.

"It's Commander Kaylee," Andra attempted explaining to her blood sister.

Seven of Nine deciphered what the blacksmith was telling them. "The stratègos is here," she quietly concluded but with slight admiration at the stratègos's quick time here.

Andra bobbed her head while she sucked in some air.

"She's only a quarter of a candlemark away," Solari informed. "She sent a rider ahead to let us know."

Gabrielle was still in shock. "It is much too soon."

Andra shook her head then straightened up and explained, "She only came with a handful of Amazons."

"She came ahead of the army," Queen Gabrielle realized now. She continued the walk to Amphipolis. "We should hurry back." There was relief washing over her at knowing that Kaylee was here, especially early too. She imagined that Kaylee had ridden ahead of the army so that she could help Amphipolis prepare for the war. It'd been five days since Gabrielle and her Amazons had arrived in Amphipolis. Kaylee's early arrival was unexpected but also very much needed by Gabrielle.

The four Amazons hurried down the road and went directly to the guarded gates of Amphipolis. Andra and Solari offered to stay with the queen, but they were told to continue their duties for the war. However, Seven remained with the queen and waited for the stratègos's arrival. They remained just beyond the gates, but Queen Gabrielle paced in worry. She only paused when Seven seemed to detect a few riders' approach from the west.

Gabrielle shifted to the automaton's side and a soft smile caressed her lips upon seeing Kaylee on horseback. "Stratègos," she warmly greeted.

Commander Kaylee pulled the horse's reins and signaled her four escorts to stop behind her. She mirrored the queen's smile. "Good afternoon, my queen." She relaxed her hands on the saddlehorn. She glanced at the four Amazons and ordered, "Dismount, Amazons." She did the same and pulled the reins over her horse's head.

Queen Gabrielle neared the stratègos and sensed the automaton at her side. "It is good to see you, my friend."

Kaylee softened at the greeting and replied, "You as well, but I wish it was under better circumstances."

"So do I," the bard sadly agreed.

Commander Kaylee sighed then trailed her eyes over to the beautiful automaton. "Hello, Seven of Nine."

Seven slightly bowed forward out of respect. "Welcome to Amphipolis, stratègos." She straightened up to her full height and formally placed her hands behind her back. "You made excellent time."

The stratègos detected a hint of pride in the automaton's voice, and it made her slightly grin. "I do not like to tarry, especially when the queen requests my presence." She settled her grin on Gabrielle.

"You're much needed presence," Gabrielle insisted. She nodded once and sincerely added, "Thank you for coming so quickly."

Kaylee returned the nod then explained, "The army will be here in seven to eight days. They were preparing to leave the day after we left."

"Who did you leave in charge?"

The stratègos admired the queen's concern and answered, "I left Eponin in charge." It'd been the wisest choice at the time because there wasn't any polemarchos since Galatea's death during the Battle of the Fates. There'd had yet to be a selection for a new polemarchos. "Kalonice is also assisting her."

Gabrielle was pleased and gave a nod. "Let's go into the city." She glanced at the four Amazons that'd escorted the stratègos, and she instantly recognized them. She warmly greeted Page, Helle, Leda, and Acacia.

"May I take your horse, stratègos?" Seven offered to Commander Kaylee.

The stratègos smiled at the automaton's kindness but shook her head. "I'm fine… thank you." She clicked her tongue once at the mare then took pace between the queen and automaton. "How goes the preparations, my queen?"

"We are very busy," Gabrielle confessed. Indeed she and the eirenarchos had been rather engaged with preparing the city for the siege. Also Xander was dropping in his drachma occasionally. She explained to Commander Kaylee that they'd carefully surveyed the local terrain in and around Amphipolis. Ephiny had worked with Andra, Solari, and Gryta after they'd surveyed the area, and Ephiny drew a detailed map.

The stratègos carefully listened to the queen's list of what'd been accomplished since the queen's arrival in Amphipolis. Kaylee was rather pleased by the cooperation that Commander Nikostratos, Admiral Xander, and the council were showing towards preparing the city. She'd heard enough rumors about the Delian League to be concerned about their involvement, but now it sounded promising after all.

"I also received word yesterday that supplies are coming from Pella," Queen Gabrielle revealed to the stratègos.

"The Conqueror?" The stratègos was clearly surprised by the ruler's support. She'd thought that the Conqueror wouldn't even provide fuel for the fire. But indeed she'd been wrong once the queen nodded at her.

"It should arrive in five to seven days," Gabrielle estimated.

"That's excellent," Kaylee softly praised. Yet, she was still disappointed by the Conqueror's lack of presence. She did not understand the Conqueror's position on the pending war. Kaylee hoped to ask Gabrielle more about it later.

"We also need to figure out where we're going to house everybody." The queen had a worried look on her face. "The barracks are very small here." She let out a low breath then mentioned, "I have considered asking my brother if we can use his fields."

The stratègos brushed back her auburn hair and considered it.

"He has already tilled them," Seven of Nine reminded the queen.

"I know," Gabrielle murmured.

"But what good are the fields if Amphipolis burns down," the stratègos reasoned.

Gabrielle didn't want to add that she hoped by having some of her Amazons near her brother's so that he and his family would be protected. But at the same time, she feared it'd attract attention too, but she doubted it would in the long run.

"There are a few other small farms within the city walls." Seven of Nine mentally counted them and summarized there'd be enough space for temporary housing for both Nations. "They should be sufficient enough to accommodate the two Nations."

"Yes." Gabrielle gave a firm nod then focused on Kaylee. "Perhaps tomorrow we should talk to the landowners."

"I'm sure we can appeal to their good side." The stratègos shifted her focus to the stable in front of her.

"This is Cyrene's stable," Gabrielle explained. "You'll be able to stay here." But she considered the four escorting Amazons and decided there was enough room in the barracks for them. She took the riders into the stable and pointed out empty stalls. She quietly left them to their business and rejoined Seven outside the stable.

"The stratègos has arrived ahead of schedule," Seven softly mentioned to the queen.

"Yes." Gabrielle leaned against her staff. "I'm glad she came so soon." Then another thought came to her after she considered how well Seven received the stratègos at the gates. She tried holding back her grin, but she was pleasantly taken by her own realization. "You and the stratègos will have much to catch up on."

Seven of Nine was standing beside the queen but facing towards the taverna. She'd put her hands behind her back in her normal stance, but she now twisted to her right and curiously gazed upon her queen and friend. "Commander Kaylee will be extremely busy. I do not believe she will have time for dialogue with me."

Gabrielle opened her mouth to refute the automaton's thoughts, but she was cut off by a deeper voice behind her. She looked over her shoulder as the stratègos spoke to Seven.

"I will surely have time for you, Seven." Commander Kaylee had her saddlebags on her right shoulder and neared the two. "I will make time." She looked at the queen briefly then back at the automaton. "Indeed we have much to catch up on."

Seven slightly canted her head, but she inclined her head in acknowledgment. She caught Queen Gabrielle's pleased expression.

The queen decided to shift topics and mentioned, "Cyrene has a room upstairs for you." She was glad there was one more room upstairs so that she and Kaylee were not far from each other.

"Great." Kaylee sensed her escorts coming out of the stable. She turned to them.

Queen Gabrielle did the same and told them that they'd be staying in the barracks temporarily. She then asked Seven to take them to the barracks. Later, Gabrielle would let the eirenarchos know that four of her Amazons were staying in guest quarters in the barracks. She doubted he'd be bothered by it.

After the Amazons left, Gabrielle guided the stratègos into the taverna. She scanned about for Cyrene once they were in the quiet taverna, but she didn't find anybody. She suspected that Elen and Cyrene were busy preparing for tonight's crowd. So Gabrielle decided to go directly to Kaylee's guestroom.

The stratègos was happy to see a bed despite the room's small space. She felt how comfortable its atmosphere was and it was so warm compared to the onset of fall. She went to the only window and worked the matt off it.

"How has Seven been?" Kaylee inquired.

Gabrielle sat on the corner of the bed. "For the most part she seems to be doing well."

The stratègos set the rolled up matt on the floor under the sill. She faced the queen and folded her muscular arms. "She seems…" She couldn't find the right word.

"Content," Gabrielle supplied.

Kaylee dipped her head then leaned against the windowsill.

"I think she's been looking forward to your arrival," the bard concluded.

Kaylee furrowed her eyebrows. "Did she say something?"

"It's not so much what she said." Gabrielle had a faint grin again. "It's obvious by her manners with you." She chuckled at the stratègos's sigh. "I think she's fond of you, Kaylee."

Kaylee slowly arched an eyebrow and queried, "How should I infer that, my queen?"

"However you would like," Gabrielle teased. She then chuckled at the stratègos's skeptic look. She stretched out her legs and became more serious. "You should rest this afternoon then tonight we can discuss the ongoings."

"I'd rather get started now," Kaylee fought.

"I know." Gabrielle now stood up and tapped her staff's end once against the floor. "But I think you need to rest this afternoon after your journey here." She shifted her hand down the staff. "You begin with a clear mind tomorrow."

The stratègos narrowed her eyes and tempted, "Is that an order?"

Gabrielle gave a grin and walked over to the stratègos. "It can be." She paused a few paces from the stratègos. "Does it need to be?"

Kaylee chuckled once then shook her head. "I will unpack and get cleaned up."

"Good." The queen wandered over to the door but faced the stratègos. "Dinner is served at sunset." Then her lips curled up. "Cyrene serves the best gyros in Thrace."

Kaylee shook her head once and argued, "I thought this was a war… not a vacation."

Gabrielle sobered and sadly reminded, "We're enjoying it while we can." She now opened the door and started out. "See you in a few candlemarks." She closed the door behind her.

Commander Kaylee spent the time unpacking and getting acquainted with her room that she'd be in for the next moons. On the journey to Amphipolis, she considered all the reasons why the Nation was fighting this war. Often she concluded that Queen Gabrielle was utilizing the Nation's army to protect her own family, who had no relations to the Amazons. But Kaylee knew not to voice her opinion, especially because Queen Cyane would soon join them. And that was another mystery as to why Queen Cyane was fighting for Amphipolis too. Kaylee suspected that the Conqueror had ordered Cyane to Amphipolis and protect Queen Gabrielle.

The stratègos shook away her concerns and instead focused on the task at hand. If Amphipolis were to win the war then it would take all of Kaylee's skills and knowledge to do it. She was highly trained by Penthesilea and nothing was faulty in Kaylee's intelligence as a warrior and army commander. Foremost in her mind were all the lives that depended on her abilities and strength.

At sunset, Kaylee retrieved her sheathed sword from the foot of the bed and rehooked it on her back. She decided to leave her mask hanging on the pegboard by the door. She quietly left but immediately made out the clamor from the taverna. Once she entered the hallway, the smells drifted under her nose and made her stomach happily growl in excitement. Kaylee placed her right hand over her bare stomach and entered the taverna.

Queen Gabrielle was coming out of the kitchen with two plates in her hands and a plate on her left arm. She smiled at the stratègos and nodded at the large round table of Amazons. "Ephiny saved you a spot at the table."

Kaylee nodded at the queen and followed her to the table. She wanted to help the queen until she saw how Gabrielle handled the plates so easily.

"It's nice to be served by our queen," Solari jested after the first appetizer plate was lowered in the center.

"Careful, Solari," Ephiny warned her friend. "You may end up with the next plate in your lap."

Solari quickly looked from Ephiny to the queen, who had an evil smirk on her face.

"Fruit, Solari?" Gabrielle teased.

Solari cleared her throat and politely replied, "Thank you, my queen." She cautiously eyed the large plate of fruit being set down on the table. Her hands were ready to grab it if it suddenly came at her.

"Stratègos," Ephiny warmly greeted. She couldn't help standing up in respect. "There's a seat beside Seven for you."

"Thank you." Commander Kaylee made her way around a few seats and was grateful when Seven moved the chair out for her. She found that Andra was to her left.

"Good evening, stratègos," Seven of Nine formally stated.

The stratègos gave a smile and gently replied, "Good evening, Seven." She then traded an exchange with Andra. She briefly considered whether the seating arrangements were a setup, perhaps by the queen. She brushed it away when the queen approached her.

"Wine, cider, or port?" Gabrielle placed her hands on her hips and waited for the stratègos's answer.

Kaylee met the queen's gaze and hesitated when she thought she saw a brief smug look on the queen's face. "Wine… wine is fine." She nodded once and watched the queen leave. She looked down at the table and stared at it with a distant expression. Indeed there was something going on that she hadn't learned yet.

"Are you alright, stratègos?" the automaton softly inquired.

Kaylee snapped out of her stare and focused on Seven. "Yes." She deflected it further with a smile. "It's just been a long ride here."

"The army is not far behind?" Solari prompted after hearing the stratègos.

"About seven to eight days," Kaylee answered. But her words began a tidal wave of questions that fed into a conversation at the table about the war. It gave Kaylee an opportunity to learn what had been done, what needed to be done, and what may be impossible to do. She planned on spending all day tomorrow with the queen. She could tell the preparations were well handled so far, but now the city needed a strategy to win and plenty of options on how to make the strategy work well.

After dinner, Queen Gabrielle was left with only a few Amazons at the cleared table. She asked Ephiny to accompany to her room, but first she instructed Kaylee to seek her out in a candlemark. After the stratègos's agreement, she and Ephiny left the nearly empty table.

Andra was polishing off her cup of wine and seemed somewhat relaxed despite the dinner conversation tonight. She gulped down the remains of her wine then focused on her apprentice. "I think I'm going to our room." She caught Seven's faint nod. "Gabrielle needs me to do inventory on the armaments tomorrow."

"Will you need assistance?" the automaton prompted.

The blacksmith seriously considered it. "I think so." Her mind flashed with Xander's face as she wondered how hard it would be to convince him to allow her entry into his weaponry cache. She sighed and gave a nod. "That'll be good actually," she amended.

"What time?"

Andra shrugged. "After breakfast." She saw Seven's subtle agreement so she stood up after pushing her cup away.

"Let me know if you have trouble with Admiral Xander," the stratègos interrupted. She folded her arms and settled her steely gaze on the blacksmith.

Andra dipped her head in understanding. "Thank you, stratègos." She pushed her chair in. "Goodnight," she bid to them. She received a goodnight back and went on her way.

"The nauarchos may prove to be a problem," Seven softly revealed to the stratègos.

Kaylee bit her bottom lip for a beat then turned to the automaton. "Yes… Gabrielle already forewarned me about him." She lowered her arms into her lap. "How does the queen fair?" She suspected Seven was staying close to the queen.

"She is wrought with fears and stress," Seven quietly replied.

Kaylee bowed her head. "It is understandable."

"She is relieved that you have arrived."

Kaylee peered up at the automaton. "She does not have much experience in warfare."

"She prefers peace," Seven reasoned.

The stratègos let out a low sigh. "Sometimes you cannot have peace without fighting a war first." She then shifted gears and asked, "How have you been, Seven?"

"I've been operating sufficiently."

Kaylee slotted her eyes at the Amazon and waited to see if Seven caught her drift.

Seven shifted in her chair but remained ramrod straight. "I am…" She faltered, for the first time. She wasn't sure how to describe how she felt lately.

The stratègos took that as a signal so she suddenly straightened up from the chairback. "Come with me." She started getting up. "I need a walk after all this food."

"Of course, stratègos." Seven of Nine got up and accompanied Commander Kaylee out of the taverna.

Kaylee hooked her hands behind her back once she was out on the street. "Has the trip been hard for you?" She studied the automaton's profile. "I haven't forgotten your history with the Conqueror."

"Nor have I," the automaton quickly replied.

Kaylee slightly tensed but calmed at seeing Seven's unchanged expression. "Talk to me, Seven." She hoped encouraging the conversation would be good for their friendship. She knew that Seven and the queen had formed a bond too, but Kaylee didn't forget that the Conqueror was first in the queen's book. As a result, Kaylee suspected that Seven was particular about what she said to the queen about the Conqueror. Kaylee could understand too.

"It has been… somewhat difficult," Seven softly confessed to the stratègos.

Kaylee thought it over for a few beats then questioned, "Have you found common ground with the Conqueror at all?"

Seven parted her lips to instantly deny any understanding between her and the Conqueror. But yet those easy words failed her once the queen's face flashed in her mind. She briefly found the stratègos's grey stare on her so Seven finally replied, "Perhaps we have found some common ground."

"The queen," Kaylee whispered with certainty. Her features had grown taut and slightly dark despite the yellow light coming from the street's torchlight. "I know your favor for the queen."

The automaton dipped her head and appreciated that the stratègos could understand her. "I admire Gabrielle's strengths."

"She has many," Kaylee murmured.

"I concur," Seven echoed back. She tilted her head and supplied, "The Conqueror and me find it necessary to put Gabrielle's wellbeing ahead of others."

The stratègos inhaled sharply, but she calmed her initial gut reaction to the automaton's nearly dangerous words. Her mind spun out of control with all the outcomes to what would happen if the Conqueror and Seven were protecting the queen from threats. She let out a low breath and carefully asked, "Did you discuss this with the Conqueror?"

Seven noticed the stratègos's slightly concerned features, but it didn't deter Seven. She instead placed her hands behind her back and continued strolling alongside the stratègos. "Yes." She canted her head and added, "I agreed to protect the queen at all costs."

Kaylee remained silent and mulled it over with a careful eye. She wasn't sure how she truly felt about the automaton's decision in the matter. Indeed Seven did not have an army within her hands, but Seven's demi-god abilities were not to be ignored, by anybody.

Seven detected the stratègos's concern and attempted easing the situation. "It is for the best, stratègos." She caught the stratègos's coming to a sudden stop in the nearly empty street. Seven paused and turned on her heels. She remained ridged and stiff but keenly interested in the stratègos. She calmly informed, "It is imperative that the queen is not harmed in any matter." She locked her icy blue eyes with Kaylee. "If she is killed then not only will our Nation greatly suffer, but Greece may full under a tyrant's iron fist." She watched the arguing emotions on the stratègos's face. "I do not wish to have to assassinate the Conqueror."

Kaylee was hit by a cold rush through her veins at the automaton's statement. Her breath hitched, but she was forced to tilt her head back when the towering automaton came closer to her. "It is not your duty," she barely managed in a strangled tone. Despite she was Seven's superior, she suddenly did not feel in charge of this outrageous situation that was agreed upon without her blessing.

"It is my duty," Seven firmly declared but then she softly added, "Stratègos."

Kaylee broke her eye contact and stared at the building off to her right. She shook her head once then side stepped the automaton after muttering, "Her life is not more important than yours."

Seven of Nine easily heard the bitter words from the passing stratègos. For the first time in many seasons, she actually felt shock strike her then instantly her heart accelerated from the sudden heat in her body. She hastily acted and took long strides until she was beside Commander Kaylee again.

The stratègos had balled up hands at her side and hotly whispered, "We are here to protect her hometown." She grounded her teeth and added, "We are here to protect her family."

Seven did not expect the stratègos to be upset about the pending war much less expressing it to her. At first she wasn't sure how to reply until Gabrielle's words came back to her. She placed her hand on the stratègos's taut shoulder.

Kaylee's fast walk suddenly went slow until she came under a lit torch lamp. She faced the younger woman, and her anger deflated upon seeing the automaton's calm face. She again shook her head and softly confessed, "This is not our fight, and our sisters will die for it."

Seven glanced to her right when a passerby went around them. But she looked back at the stratègos and informed, "This is for the Greater Good."

Kaylee clenched her jaw and couldn't find an argument to helping others. She still shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "How many of our sisters will the Greater Good take from us?"

"Perhaps no more than what she will give back," Seven replied.

The stratègos huffed at the unusual, illogical reply from the automaton.

Seven tilted her head because she knew that Commander Kaylee was still out of sorts about everything. She hadn't expected to be on the opposite side of their conversation tonight. Most often it was the stratègos that advised and helped her. But perhaps Seven had developed enough in the past moons that she was becoming the stratègos's equal in their relationship.

"It is not about the value of my life or the queen's," Seven informed the stratègos. "It is about our Nation and even the known-world, stratègos." She lifted her head and carefully explained, "Our Nation finally has a strong queen."

The stratègos let out a breath because she couldn't argue that the Nation needed Gabrielle's strength, skills, and leadership. She too highly respected the young queen for her abilities and sensed what good it would bring to the weakened Nation.

"If the Conqueror loses Gabrielle," Seven informed, "she will bring Tartarus to the living."

Kaylee seriously studied Seven and knew that Seven was right about the Conqueror. She could tell that Gabrielle was the Conqueror's light in all the darkness. She also knew stories about the Conqueror's past, especially in the Thrace Amazon Nation. There would be no going back from Gabrielle's death, for anybody.

"That is hardly comforting, Seven," the stratègos muttered. She sighed and continued their walk down the street. "But you're right."

Seven continued at the stratègos's side. "It is reality." She scanned the quiet street ahead of them. "I am the most qualified to protect the queen."

"Yes… yes, I am afraid so," Kaylee whispered. She released another sigh. She wanted to ask who would protect Seven from danger? But she held it back and instead decided that she would keep a careful eye on Seven. Long ago, Kaylee had decided that Seven had much to offer the Nation.

"You are extremely concerned," Seven noted aloud.

The stratègos glanced up at the automaton but made no further comment.

Seven was warmed by the stratègos's care and politely offered, "Thank you, stratègos."

Commander Kaylee continued with her silence despite the automaton's keen observation. She couldn't ignore the appreciation in Seven's voice. She started caving in and whispered, "That's what friends do." She turned to her left and started crossing the street until she noticed Seven was not at her side. She looked back at Seven only a pace behind her.

"Friends," Seven whispered. She focused down on the stratègos's features.

Kaylee watched as the icy edge in Seven's eyes slowly warmed into a rich glow. She hadn't seen that before, and she felt a flutter rise in her stomach. She went dry mouth but barely managed, "Yes… we are friends." She didn't wait for a reply and continued to the other side.

A beat passed but Seven moved forward, crossed over, and joined Kaylee on the other side so that they could go back, together. She had nothing else to say for awhile until finally the stratègos asked more about what'd been done since the queen came to Amphipolis.

Once back at Cyrene's inn, Seven escorted the stratègos upstairs to where Cyrene, Gabrielle, and the stratègos had rooms. It was rather quiet other than some faint movements from Cyrene's room. But Seven sensed that Queen Gabrielle was in her room despite it was quiet. She briefly wondered if perhaps the queen was scribing, but she highly doubted it considering the pending war.

"Thank you for the walk," Kaylee politely offered to the Amazon. She revealed a soft smile after she turned to the taller, younger woman.

"You are welcome, stratègos." Seven dipped her head and prepared to go until a small hand on her wrist made her pause. She focused back on the stratègos, who had soft features that made age disappear from the stratègos's face.

"You may call me Kaylee… when we're alone," the stratègos softly ordered in a low timber.

Seven hadn't expected the request. Quickly the earlier warmth returned in her stomach and spread through her body. It seemed as if her metal was being heated by the sun on a beautiful day.

Kaylee could tell that the automaton was caught off guard. She barely held back her smirk, but her heavy voice was laced with faint amusement. "Goodnight, Seven." Her hand slipped from Seven's wrist and went to the door handle. She silently slipped away and into her candlelit room.

Seven remained still for another beat before she gathered herself and started down the hallway to the stairwell. Her intelligent mind restarted and processed what'd happened just moments ago.

The stratègos remained on the other side of the door and released a heavy breath once she heard Seven's echoing boots fade away. She bowed her head and shook it a few times. What was she thinking in breaking the barrier between superior and subordinate? Ever since becoming a ranking officer, Kaylee upheld a strict rule that she would not open any doors with Amazons under her rank. But somehow Seven of Nine wasn't only coming through the door, but Kaylee had opened it for Seven.

Kaylee put away her concerns and pushed off the door. She went about lighting more candles and then went to the washroom. She wanted to clean up but suspected that the queen would be by soon. There was much to do to prepare Amphipolis for the war. And much to Kaylee's expectations, the queen soon entered her quarters, and they dedicated several candlemarks on going over what had been done and still needed to be done for preparations. Later Kaylee would discuss with Gabrielle the various options Amphipolis had to winning the war. But first, Kaylee had to assess what advantages Amphipolis held that would become valuable during the siege.

After the meeting, Kaylee was truly exhausted, and she mindlessly prepared for bed. Gabrielle's heavy stress had been added to Kaylee's shoulders. There were thousands of innocent lives that depended on the Amazons and the ultimate fate of Thrace rested on the outcome of the war. It was a Fate that no human could predict for Amphipolis or Thrace.

The following morning the sun crept over the horizon without any care about how the new day brought a Roman legion closer to their target. Nestled quietly in a wide valley in Thrace an entire legion of over four thousand soldiers prepared to break camp. The legionaries milled about the temporary camp and worked in rhythm to pack the camp in normal fashion. Near the center of camp, stood a more regal tent that was filled by the highest officers of Legio IV.

All fifteen officers crowded a gigantic table in the center of the room and continued a long candlemark debate about the map on the table. The commanding officer of the legion, legatus legionis, was red in the cheeks from his hot demands of his subordinates. But he often deferred to his lower ranking officers, especially to the high ranking centurion, because they were more experience in warfare than he. But it did not change the specific orders the legatus legionis received from his superior back in Rome. He would not fail Marcus Junius Brutus, who was Julius Caesar's closest confidant. If the legatus legionis could capture Amphipolis, especially in haste, then he would surely gain much fame in the Senate and elevate his status higher.

The legatus legionis called an end to the meeting but requested the high ranking centurion to remain in the tent. He waited until all the officers filed out of the tent one by one. Once everything was quiet, the legatus legionis edged down the table towards the famous centurion. The legatus legionis curled his fist on the corner of the table as the centurion's head came up and earthy brown eyes locked on the legatus legionis.

"The legion is relying on your strength," the legatus legionis softly spoke. "I am relying on your knowledge."

The centurion reached up and removed the hefty bronze helmet, which caused long, honey brown strands to fall over bronze shoulders. "We will succeed, legate."

The legatus legionis admired the centurion's beautiful features now that the helmet was gone. He, like other soldiers, couldn't help being attracted to the highest ranking centurion, but the legatus legionis was not foolish and respected the centurion's godly prowess as a warrior.

After another step closer, the legatus legionis continued quietly talking. "Amphipolis must fall and quickly." He glanced at the small city on the large map of Thrace then his fist slipped off the table once he looked back at the centurion. "Two Amazon Nations will be protecting her. It is key that we capture her then Caesar can use her against the Conqueror."

"The Amazons are a strong race," the centurion informed. "They will be formable."

The legatus legionis leaned towards the centurion and hotly emphasized, "We need her, Cameron." But he stiffened slightly when a bright blue ring glowed around the centurion's brown eyes. Instantly he was reminded of the centurion's link to the gods.

The centurion slowly narrowed her eyes in slight warning to the legatus legionis. "If I can penetrate their city then we will have her."

The legatus legionis shook his head a few times and reminded, "They say there is another there… perhaps stronger than you."

The centurion, Cameron, had also heard the rumors, but it didn't matter to her. She would be faster, stronger, and far more intelligent than the other one.

"She was forged by Hephaestus and blessed by Ares," the legatus legionis revealed. "I do not doubt her existence after the Battle of the Fates."

"Even if they discover me," Cameron argued, "it will be too late." She tucked her helmet under her right arm, and the horsehair tickled some of her exposed skin. "We have the upper hand and only need to play it correctly."

"Can you do that?" the legatus legionis asked.

"Yes." Cameron trailed her now brown eyes over to the marker for Amphipolis. "We will divide… and conqueror." She focused back on her superior, who had a dark smile.

The legatus legionis chuckled at the centurion's wise words that were passed onto them by Julius Caesar. He nodded once and ordered, "Then get started, Cameron Philip." He fisted his right hand.

The centurion raised her right fist to her heart, slightly bowed, and declared, "Hail Rome."

"Hail Rome," the legatus legionis echoed back. He straightened up and watched the centurion march out of the tent. He could tell that Cameron Philip's mission was now her entire focus, and it pleased him greatly. Without a doubt, he believed there would be nothing that would stop the driven centurion and then the legatus legionis would swiftly win the war. Ultimately he poised to become Julius Caesar's greatest commander in Rome.

A few candlemarks after the officer meeting, the highest ranking centurion exited her tent and was greeted by her loyal mare. In her arms, Cameron Philip had her filled saddlebags and began hooking it up to her horse's saddle.

"Is there anything else you require, mistress?"

Cameron continued lashing down the saddlebags, but she looked at her boy slave that'd been at her side for many seasons now. "No." From the corner of her eyes, she saw the boy shifting closer to her tent. "See that my things remain unharmed, especially my gladius and armor."

"Of course, mistress" The boy took a step back, towards the tent, when his master came to the large horse's side.

Cameron shifted the reins near the saddlehorns. She glanced once at the boy but said nothing and instead hauled herself up into the saddle.

The slave took a step closer after being awed by his mistress's strength to easily lift into the saddle. He watched the horse trot off, and he softly called, "Be safe." He hadn't expected his mistress to hear him, but he was surprised when his mistress twisted in the saddle and looked back at him.

Cameron Philip briefly held the boy's gaze, but she didn't reply to his well wishes. She'd already instilled in her subordinate officers that they care for her slave or else she would behead them and those that harmed her slave. Cameron had never grown attached to any slave that'd drifted through her long life, but she had unknowingly developed a soft spot for Darius. He treated her well so she secretly looked after his wellbeing.

Cameron put away her thoughts about the boy and instead spurred her black mare into a full gallop now that she was out of the camp. She followed her mental map to the nearest village south from here. She would stay there for the night then continue the next morning on the road to Amphipolis. It would require much research to gain access to Amphipolis then the plans would have to be carefully laid out next.

The ride to Hydrama took nearly all of the daylight and exhausted the black mare by the time the winding road took them down to the village. The growing village sat at the end of a mountain's fingertips, which blessed the village with an excellent water source. At half a candlemark before sunset, the villagers were finishing their work on their fertile farms.

Cameron dismounted outside of town then walked the rest of the way. She hoped it would cool down her mare. She planned to stable her horse so that her horse was well rested by tomorrow morning. There was still much traveling to do until they reached Amphipolis.

On her walk into town, the centurion detected all the villagers' curious glances and stares directed at her. She expected as much from them. After a faint tilt of her head, she was able to listen to their whispers and comments about her. It was mostly talk about Cameron's leather attire, weapon, and olive black horse. They all wondered if she was from the Thrace Amazon Nation. Eventually, Cameron started ignoring the low conversations once she spotted an inn with a small stable. She made a beeline for it.

The stable handler jumped from his stool when the horse's clopping rung in his ears. He nearly tumbled though when a tall female warrior approached him. He cleared his throat and managed, "Welcome."

"Hello," Cameron curtly replied. "Is there room?" Her rich brown eyes immediately scanned the stable. After a sniff, she deduced it was clean enough for her treasured mare.

"Yes, yes," the nervous handler replied. "How many nights?" He found stern features focused back on him.

"One." The centurion took a step around the handler.

"I can take care of her." The stable handler moved towards the horse and reached for the reins, but he jerked back when the warrior sharply grabbed his wrist.

"Do not," Cameron darkly warned, "ever touch my horse." She tossed his hand away then softly clicked her tongue once at her mare. She listened to the stable handler's heavy breathes from the small scare.

"Th-th-the… the fourth stall on the right is free." The handler watched the horse and owner go into the stall. He then decided there wasn't much he could do so he took a seat again, but remained very alert.

Cameron untacked her mare and spent some time brushing her down. She wanted to reward her horse after the hard day. She then put out some feed, checked the water bucket, and picked up the saddlebags. She started out of the stall but fished out a drachma and tossed it to the handler without so much as a glance.

The centurion hefted her saddlebags onto her right shoulder then cut across the quiet street to the small inn. She assumed there would be room since the handler didn't forewarn her. She hurried up the few steps and entered the inn.

The innkeeper was coming out of his small office in the lobby just when a new guest entered his establishment. He stopped short behind the counter.

"Welcome, ma'am," he properly offered to the warrior. "Can I help you?"

Cameron approached the short counter and replied, "A room for one night."

The innkeeper eyed the centurion's large kopis at her left side. He peered back up at the tall woman. "Three drachmas, please."

The centurion reached up into her saddlebag's small side pocket and retrieved the money. She handed it over then followed his directions down the hall, the first right, and the third door on the left. She found the room small, plain, and quite clean. It was more than enough for tonight. She didn't plan to sleep much tonight or even eat, but it would be plenty of time to work out her plans for once she arrived in Amphipolis.

After checking over her belongings and cleaning up, Cameron grabbed her cloak since it would be cooling off now that the sun was setting. She tossed the black cloak over her shoulders on her way out of the door. The cloak flowed behind the tall centurion while the small strings were neatly tied across her collarbones. Cameron passed through the small lobby without a word to the innkeeper and entered into the early evening.

She didn't bother looking for a taverna like a few locals and other visitors were doing tonight. She was not hungry and would eat tomorrow night. She instead decided on visiting the agora and seeing if a few vendors were still selling anything. Once she arrived there, she was pleased to find a small weapons shop still open that she often patronized in the past.

The shop was quiet and lit only by a few torches. But all the weapons were still shiny and the owner plenty friendly. The distinct scent of oil lingered through the shop. There were mostly swords in the shopkeeper's inventory plus a few maces hanging nearby. However, the daggers on the counter were what caught Cameron's eye.

"Is this all of your daggers?" the centurion questioned.

The shopkeeper came down the counter and studied his wide variety. "I have some in the back." He peered up at the customer's hard yet familiar features. He knew his customer always had something specific in mind "Is there something you're looking for?" He quickly had brown eyes on him that were sharper than all his swords.

"A breast dagger," Cameron clipped.

The shopkeeper nodded and started to the entrance to the rear of his store. "Give me a beat."

Cameron straightened up from her hunched position over the daggers. She rested her right hand on her kopis's beautifully fashioned hilt. She wandered over to the various bows that were hanging on the opposite wall, but she returned to the counter when the shopkeeper came out again.

The shopkeeper unrolled a leather mat onto an empty space on the counter. "I have a few here." He carefully adjusted the seven breast daggers on the leather mat and waited for the customer's opinion or questions.

The centurion carefully inspected each breast dagger by picking it up and visually checking over it. She hefted the weight of each as she went down the line. She finally settled on the fourth one and met the shopkeeper's gaze. "How much?"

"Twenty drachmas," he replied.

Cameron experimented with the dagger in her hands then set the dagger back down in the line. "Too much… like always." She started away until the shopkeeper's voice made her pause.

"Fifteen drachmas," he amended.

Cameron turned on her heels and looked from the dagger to the shopkeeper. "Thirteen and throw in a sharpening stone."

The shopkeeper swayed on his feet and debated the price.

The centurion didn't wait though and instead continued on her way to the open door.

"Alright." The shopkeeper was relieved when the centurion didn't go out the door. "Thirteen plus the stone." He shook his head a few times then softly stated, "I can never win with you, Philip."

Cameron didn't comment back as she returned to the counter and went for her pouch hidden within her cloak. She watched the shopkeeper roll up the mat minus the fourth dagger. She cupped the coins but prompted, "The stone?"

The shopkeeper let out a breath at his hardnosed customer but retrieved the sharpening stone. He exchanged the two items for the money and thanked her.

Cameron merely nodded and started tucking away her new belongings on her way out the door. She made sure to carefully stow the dagger until she could put it in its proper home later. She exited the small shop and scanned the quiet agora until a few distant, female voices caught her attention. She scanned the darkening agora, but her excellent vision didn't find the women so she suspected their voices were carrying far. Instead Cameron tilted her head some and listened to the interesting conversation from the three women.

"It's about another three days from Hydrama," a woman reminded her comrades.

"Are you sure, Sarai?"

Sarai quickly replied, "I'm positive."

"I wonder if Queen Gabrielle's army is there already?"

"It is too soon, Merta," Sarai reminded her. "They're probably traveling the same distance as us, but Cyane mobilized us sooner."

"No thanks to the Conqueror," Merta chided.

"If it wasn't for the Conqueror we wouldn't have hoplites back at the Nation guarding things," the third woman argued after Merta's annoyed tone.

"The damn Conqueror is the reason we're going to Amphipolis," Merta bitterly reminded her comrades.

Sarai gave a low sigh and decided to end the argument before it grew. "It doesn't matter. Thrace needs our protection from the Roman dogs." Her tone had grown with disdain. "If we don't stop that legion then Rome will take over Thrace and spread into Greece."

Merta remained silent.

Sarai was satisfied that the argument had mostly ended. She instead switched topics and informed, "I'm going to go to the weapons shop. I'll meet you both at the taverna?"

"I can come with you, Sarai."

"No, I'll be fine, Asta. I just need to grab a handful of arrows for my quiver. I'll see you both there." Sarai broke from the pair and started beelining to the shop. She adjusted her duster closer to her body since it was getting cooler. She was grateful for the torchlight to direct her to the weapons shop.

Sarai rounded a corner, hurried up the street, and spotted the weapons shop straight ahead. She was glad to see the light still coming from the shop's windows. Sarai toyed with her shoulder length, rich black hair after a few strands went into her face. She focused back on the shop as she came closer and now noticed a figure standing off to the side.

Sarai was bewildered until she made out that it was another woman, who was actually younger than her. Sarai approached the shop's front door but gazed at the silent woman. She barely noted a sword handle poking out from the stranger's cloak.

"Shop still open?" Sarai attempted at a conversation.

Cameron's lips slowly thinned, and she looked Sarai up and down. It was simple to conclude that Sarai was an Amazon. She settled her long stare on Sarai's older features, full lips, and bright green eyes. Finally Cameron responded but only with a nod then she walked away.

Sarai rotated on her heels a little and watched the odd stranger go. She could have cut her sword through the thick air if she wanted to, but she instead went into the shop before it closed any moment. She loved the arrows that the shopkeeper kept in stock and still hadn't learned how to reproduce such highly accurate ones like his. Someday she swore she'd learn his secret.

"Sarai," the shopkeeper warmly greeted. He had returned from the back of his shop. He only had half a candlemark left before he closed down for the night.

"Are you closed, Thanatos?" Sarai approached the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper, Thanatos, smiled and shook his head. "You still have some time." He watched the Amazon's nod.

Sarai wandered down the line of swords, but she was more than happy with her Amazon sword. She'd also heard that her Nation may be having a blacksmith thanks to Queen Gabrielle.

"What brings you to Hydrama? I haven't seen you in several moons."

Sarai came to a slow stop in front of the various bows hanging on the wall. She looked at the shopkeeper. "I'm traveling south to see family," she smoothly lied. "How have you been?" Her eyes traveled back to the bows.

"Pretty good… business is stable." Thanatos leaned against his counter. "How's your Nation been doing? Ready for the oncoming winter?"

"Just about ready." Sarai folded her arms but kept staring at the bows.

Thanatos's eyes trailed up to the beautiful bows that were made by a fine bowyer. "Are you still the finest archer in the Thrace Amazon Nation?" His ears filled with Sarai's low chuckle.

Sarai flashed a grin at Thanatos. "Yes and there will be none finer." Her grin turned more devilish.

Thanatos held out his hand at the bows. "Then the finest archer should have the finest bow." His hand now rested on the counter.

Sarai's grin slipped away, and she let out a sigh. She seriously eyed the beautifully crafted bows and nearly broke down. "Perhaps someday," she quietly granted.

"Hopefully someday soon." Thanatos straightened up from the counter. "Some arrows though?" He received a nod so he disappeared into his storage room for the arrows.

Sarai kept admiring the bows, but she pulled away when she heard Thanatos coming back. She dug out her purse and retrieved the usual amount of coins. "Still the same?"

The shopkeeper set the arrows on the counter. "Only for you, Sarai." He accepted the coins.

"You promised you'd teach me how you make these," Sarai stated. She reminded him every time she purchased them from him.

Thanatos chuckled and smiled at the Amazon. "Yes, but not today." He scooped up the arrows and handed them to her. "Perhaps after you purchase the right bow for them." He winked at her then patted the counter once. "Have a good night, Sarai."

"You too." Sarai swung the arrows behind and slid the tips down into her empty quiver, which poked out from her duster behind her head. "Thanks again, Thanatos." She started for the door.

"Be safe in your travels," the shopkeeper called.

Sarai gave him a quick smile then hurried out the door. She didn't want to keep Asta and Merta waiting long for her. Like them, she was hungry too. Once outside, Sarai noted that the odd stranger was now gone, but she shrugged it off and headed through the quiet agora.

Sarai found the night's chill growing now that the sun was gone. She buttoned up her duster after she crossed the cobble street. Her trained ear picked out the group of footsteps behind her, and she couldn't help but look back over her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes once her sharp vision settled on the three ruffians. Most likely they were road bandits that'd come into town for a night of enjoyment. Sarai gave a small sniff and almost swore she could smell their dirty hides from here.

After a shrug, Sarai attempted ignoring them, yet their increased pace was obvious. Sarai fisted her hands and sent Artemis a plea, more for the men that were obviously following her. However, Artemis wasn't at Sarai's side at that moment and instead the three bandits were quickly on her heels.

"Where you headed, sweetheart?" one bandit leered.

Sarai rolled her eyes despite the prickles crawled up her back. She could sense each bandit's location at her backside. She knew they had no clue she was an Amazon since her duster and the night cloaked her. She decided on taking advantage of her edge and suddenly spun around while going for her sword at her back.

"Hades!" a bandit yelped and stumbled backwards.

The other two bandits backed off but reached for their swords.

Sarai gave a brief cry then attacked the armed bandits before they could come for her. She was swift and aggressive with the bandits. She had no plans to kill them, but she would send them off quite bruised.

The bandit on the right took the Amazon's blade in the right shoulder. He gave a cry then backed off. His features were rather bitter as he gripped his bleeding shoulder. He watched his two comrades continue the fight.

Sarai slammed her left elbow into the bandit that tried coming behind her. She then followed it with a rear kick that sent the bandit flying into the cobblestone street. Just as quickly, she brought her sword around and stopped the last bandit's sword. She parried back and forth with him several times until she broke his defense and knocked his sword from his hand. She pointed her sword's tip at the shocked bandit's throat.

"What are you?" the frozen bandit ushered.

Sarai smirked and softly but proudly replied, "I'm an Amazon." Then something in the bandit's face made her stand on edge. She followed her warrior instincts and spun around with perfect kick at the bandit sneaking up behind her. She sent him flipping into the air and hitting the street's stone curb with an audible smack.

The shocked bandit took a step back but kept his hands up in the air now. He swallowed when fiery green eyes cut back to him. He continued backing away carefully and was relieved the Amazon didn't come after him. He glanced at his moaning comrade. "Get up, Faris."

Sarai moved away too so that she had a better eye on both of them. She watched Faris struggle to get up despite his bleeding features. She pointed her sword at both bandits until they were on their way. Sarai lowered her sword and scanned about, yet she couldn't find the third bandit. She knew she'd caught him in the shoulder. Perhaps he slithered away after being so easily injured by a woman.

Sarai spun her sword once, but she was against putting it away yet. She instead continued in the taverna's direction and listened for any trouble. It didn't take long for her skin's prickling to come back, and she inwardly sighed. All she wanted to do buy arrows, have dinner, and get back to camp where the queen was waiting for her.

After a few more steps, Sarai stopped and turned in a full circle, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She canted her head and picked out low breathing that was too faint to pin point perfectly.

"Alright," Sarai called out, "show yourself." She waited but there was nothing so she decided on baiting her attacker. She faced down the street where she'd come from after she slightly detected the breathing from that area. She held out her arms. "I'll make it real easy for you too." She turned her sword until it pointed at the ground then she dropped it at her feet. "I'm all yours." Slowly a grin crawled over her lips when an overhead warcry rang out.

Sarai quickly faced her attack that leapt off the building's roof and came for her. Now she understood why she couldn't pinpoint her attacker earlier thanks to the small winds carrying the sounds around her.

Sarai left her sword on the ground and instead braced herself for an offensive maneuver. She gritted her teeth after her attacker's down turned sword came into plain view. She took a step forward and raised her hands up just as the bandit's larger body came crashing into her. Sarai dropped down with her knees handling both her weight and the bandit's. Her curled back touched the stone sidewalk as her feet lifted under the bandit's body.

Sarai inhaled deeply and smelled the bandit's disgusting filth. Some of the bandit's blood smeared over Sarai's left palm once they made contact. She even sensed the sharp blade just grazing the top of her head. But she gave a low cry as she rolled on her curved back then proceeded to put all her strength into her legs and arms. Within heartbeats, she launched the bandit across the cobblestone street and towards the opposite sidewalk with all her superior strength.

The bandit screamed again but in fear this time as he collided into the street. He slammed his head against the wood panels of the closed stand. He gave a soft moan but rolled onto his sword's hilt and remained in an unconscious heap.

Sarai rolled onto her knees and admired her own work. She huffed at the bandit's stupidity too. She slid her right foot out the ground then started straightening out her back. It wasn't exactly a move made for stone streets, but it still worked well. Sarai let out a low moan but swallowed it when movements from behind totally caught her off guard.

Sarai was slammed face first into the ground by a heavy kick. She groaned but got her hands under her until she was slammed on the back again.

"How does that curb feel to you?" a bandit snarled. His face was still bloody from earlier. "You fuckin' bitch." Faris then kicked her in the side. He pulled back for another kick until nimble hands grabbed his swinging foot. He yelped, lost his balance thanks to the twist at his ankle, and he tumbled to the ground.

Sarai had a bloody smile at getting Faris. However, she stopped short when the other bandit pointed a sword at her throat. She held her palms out towards the bandit in mild surrender.

"Not fun being on the receiving side huh?" the bandit mocked. He extended his sword until the tip cut into the Amazon's throat. He then used his right foot and scooted the Amazon sword away from the woman's reach.

Faris was cursing as he got back on his feet. He snarled at the Amazon and nearly kicked her again until he thought wiser of it. "Get up," he snapped but reached down and grabbed Sarai's wrist.

Sarai stood up but jerked her wrist free despite it hurt. She glared at both bandits until the blade came closer to her throat. Her dark green eyes locked on the armed bandit.

"Move," he ordered and nodded towards the dim alley.

Sarai gave a low laugh and replied, "I don't think so."

"Well I do," Faris growled. He grabbed the Amazon and tossed her in that direction.

Sarai gritted her teeth but the blade tip at the back of her neck was hard to ignore until her stomach pitched at seeing the alley. Every piece of her told her not to do it.

Faris stayed near the Amazon, but he reached behind his waist where he had a small, empty bag loosely attached to his belt. He freed it and slowly edged closer to the walking Amazon's back. "Keep moving."

Sarai fisted her hands as she came closer to the alley's mouth. She prepared for another fight. All her body tensed as she started turning, but she suddenly was taken over by darkness. Her air was nearly choked off and her throat started locking down from a taut string at the base of her neck. She reached up and clawed at the bag over her face.

"No!" Sarai hollered. But a hard shove sent her tumbling forward, followed by another, and then she hit a rough surface. She pushed off the wall until the back of her knees were painfully slammed, and Sarai fell down into a knelt posture. "No," she called out, but her voice was muffled by the thick bag. She started hyperventilating and air became too thin.

"Go first, Faris," the bandit ordered.

Faris shoved the Amazon against the building again. He held her but grabbed a handful of the bag, which pulled her hair and forced her back up. He could tell she was weakened finally and desperate by her grabs. But he fought her off and pinned her against the wall once she was up. Now he realized just how petite she was despite her muscular, toned body. It was certainly deceiving, but he used his height to overpower her.

The other bandit, Lino, kept a steady eye on the pair. His sword was pointed in the Amazon's direction. And he couldn't keep his eyes off her beautiful body. "Hurry up," he snapped. He wasn't sure how long he could wait his turn. Plus he feared her low cries may just catch a passerby's attention. He knew that Faris would kill the Amazon after they were done.

Lino kept a hungry eye on Faris groping the Amazon until a low movement off to his right jarred him. He nearly jumped when a rat skittered past his boot. He sighed but only for a heartbeat before he struggled for air. Lino tried yelling but his voice was blocked off by the hand around his throat. He was lifted off the ground. As he struggled, he dropped his sword loudly against the stone ground.

"Lino," Faris snapped in annoyance. He twisted his head around and took in Lino's dangling form in midair. He lifted his eyes until he saw the eyes that were lit by a blue fire. His grip loosened on the Amazon.

Lino finally was able to scream but only briefly before he was slammed into the neighboring building. It was so forceful it cracked the back of his skull. Then he tasted metal when blood entered his mouth. He groaned and collapsed to the ground.

Faris had become so distracted that he took a solid elbow into the jaw from the Amazon. He howled and stumbled away. But strong hands grabbed his arm and leg, and he was lifted into the air. He couldn't see anything because it was dark. He screamed in fear and flayed his arms when he was tossed to the ground a few paces away. Faris scrambled to his feet and tried running out of the alley, but he was dragged back into the darkness. Suddenly a hot blade entered his gut and ripped up his chest until it pierced his heart.

Sarai had backed away from the screaming. She fought off the bag over her face, but it was tightly knotted behind her head. She thought she might pass out now from suffocation and heavy breathing. Sarai became further panicked and fell to her knees with her nails clawing at her neck.

Suddenly somebody grabbed her from behind, and Sarai attempted throwing her attacker off, but it was like fighting a stone wall. She was jerked hard once then it all went calm other than her heavy panting. Sarai felt another woman's hands over hers and working the knot free. Sarai dropped her hands out of the way but grabbed at the bag from under her chin. She detected the other woman grabbing it too then suddenly cool air spread over her face. She coughed and leaned forward, her right hand on the cold alley street.

"By the… gods," Sarai gasped. She placed her hand over her pounding heart and sucked in a few more large breaths. She heard the movement behind her again, and she remembered her supposed savior, who hadn't spoken a word. Sarai was jolted to life and spun on her heels as she stood up. She faced her savior yet raised her hands up incase. She blinked several times in hopes her eyes would use the distant torch light in the dark alley.

Slowly Sarai started making out the tall woman's calm features under the faint torch light. She gradually lowered her hands once she realized it was the strange woman she bumped into at Thanatos's store. Sarai opened her mouth, but she didn't find any words at first.

Cameron held the Amazon's long stare then she finally broke it by looking at the black bag in her right hand. She then tossed it onto the ground and started walking out of the alley without a word.

Sarai stood shocked for another beat until it struck her that her savior was leaving. She hurried after the tall woman. "Wait." She reached for the woman's arm but pulled up short when dangerous brown eyes leveled on her.

Cameron stood just beyond the alley, on the quiet street. She questioningly looked at the injured Amazon.

"I…uh…" Sarai swallowed at her own failure to speak. She quickly stated, "Thank you… thank you for your help."

Cameron continued studying the Amazon. She could smell the Amazon's leathers and even the oil left by the Amazon's sword in the sheath. She let out a slow breath then in a monotone stated, "I do not require your gratitude." She turned slightly to her right and walked away without another word or look.

Sarai barely rotated on her heels and watched the lone warrior disappear into the night. She thought her knees would give out any beat. Or perhaps her heart would break from her chest if she didn't take bigger breathes soon. Sarai shakily lifted her right hand and barely managed her fingers through her wavy locks. She released a heavy breath then took careful steps to her sword.

The Amazon sword scraped across the stones a few times until it was lifted into the air. Sarai felt like her sword weighed more than Mount Olympus, yet she somehow managed to carry it on her dazed walk back towards the inns and tavernas. As Sarai made her way to her waiting sisters, she struggled with composing herself, especially her understanding and explanation. If anything, it was the liveliest trip she'd ever had to Thanatos's store for arrows. She would not forget it. However, she prayed that it would never repeat quite like that again.

 

**To be continued.**


	19. Chapter 18

 

**Chapter 18**

Cameron Philip dismounted from her black mare and approached the single tree next to the cave's mouth. She tied off her horse then ducked into the pitch black cave's entrance. Without any need for light, she continued deeper into the cave and occasionally ducked at low spots. She followed her mental map until she finally came to her destination deep in the cave. Cameron approached a dead end but knelt down in the middle of the small room.

The centurion brushed away the soft dirt in front of her boot tip. She kept moving it and eventually revealed a metal ring in the ground. She worked her fingers under it, lifted it, and better gripped it. Carefully Cameron twisted the ring counter clockwise and then gently lifted up, which caused a large lid to rise from the floor. Instantly air started hissing about and moving the dirt around her boots.

Cameron opened the lid all the way then gazed into the buried chest's contents. She reached in and carefully extracted bronze armor pieces. She set each piece off to her right. Cameron then retrieved a bronze helmet that had lost its horsehair fan on the top. She placed it on top of the armor. Then she retrieved the last item in the chest, which was a beautiful dagger still in its aged sheath.

After examining the dagger, Cameron reseathed it and placed it by the armor. She then shut the lid, relocked it with the ring, and pushed the dirt back over the lid. Once satisfied it was concealed again, the centurion gathered the old armor, helmet, and dagger then started out of the cave.

The black mare whined at seeing her mistress. She lifted her head from the grass and flicked her tail a few times. She curiously watched her mistress.

Cameron set the items on the ground near her horse. She put away each item one at a time in the saddlebags including the dagger. But when she came to the gorgeous bronze breastplate, Cameron paused and lifted it up closer to her face. Despite its tarnished age, the breastplate still shined in the sunlight and proudly bore its unusual symbol over the chest and muscled stomach. Cameron toyed with the brittle leather weakly attached to the breastplate's lower half.

After studying the breastplate, Cameron faced the saddlebags again and started lashing down the breastplate to the bag. She knew it'd be enough for the candlemark ride to the nearby village. She mounted her mare and started the short journey to the local village. It would give her plenty of time to find the local blacksmith and have a few alterations taken care of.

Cameron stabled her horse once she arrived in the village. She retrieved her belongings and picked out an inn for the night. She quickly left the inn but with all the aged armor strapped together in a tarnished mass. Cameron hurried across town and finally laid eyes on the popular blacksmith in Thrace.

The blacksmith heard a customer's arrival, but he kept his back to them thanks to his delicate work. "Give me a beat."

The centurion didn't reply and instead scanned about the shop. She caught the distinct scent of fire and metal. She knew metal all too well. She moved to the worn counter top when the blacksmith came to her. She placed the bronze armor onto the counter.

The blacksmith went directly for the breastplate and yanked on the dried out leather straps. He huffed and peered up at the tall woman.

"I want it reshaped for my figure," Cameron instructed. "New leather strapping, polished, and any repairs needed." But she knew there wasn't any damage done to the strong armor.

The blacksmith dropped the breastplate with a clunk onto the counter. He pressed the flat of his palms against the counter. "Let me guess, you want it done by yesterday?"

The centurion slotted her eyes. "By tomorrow at this time," she replied.

The blacksmith folded his muscular arms. "I'm a mortal… not Hephaestus." He leaned his hip against the counter's leg.

Cameron reached to her belt. "Then I suggest you get started now." She freed a leather purse and tossed it onto the counter. "That's half," she informed then walked away.

The blacksmith parted his lips, but his words failed after he noted how the purse bulged against the seams. He picked up the purse, which was plenty heavy. He licked his dry lips and studied the bronze armor. The unique symbol on the chest called to him, and he ran his hand over the tarnished symbol.

"I haven't seen you in ages," he muttered to himself. He ran his thumb across one of the symbol's rays. He had thin lips and lifted his hooded eyes in the woman's direction, but she was gone from sight. The blacksmith twisted around and studied his current work on a sword. He huffed yet again and decided it could wait until tomorrow night.

Cameron had returned to her room. She spent time cleaning, polishing, and sharpening her kopis, which had been in storage for nearly a generation. It wasn't until the legatus legionis had explained his wishes that Cameron retrieved her favored sword from storage. For a third of a lifetime, she'd been only with a gladius since she'd joined the Roman ranks. From her highly trained eye, she concluded that her kopis was superior over her gladius. But she'd sworn some time ago that her kopis would never take a Greek's life. Now as she headed for Amphipolis, she considered whether or not she'd break that oath in the coming moons.

It would indeed be a test from the Fates.

The centurion finished with her kopis after a few meticulous candlemarks. She resheathed the favored weapon then checked over her saddlebags. Cameron then took a seat by the small table and sat stiffly in it. She rested her arms on the chair, closed her eyes, and remained motionless for several candlemarks. Only her minimal breathing was a sign of life.

Cameron's processes were solely focused on different plans and methods for the fall of Amphipolis. She plotted various courses and cataloged them each in her head. Once she arrived there, she would then gauge the most appropriate course of action. There was little that could undermine her plans.

However, the only minor concern was the rumors about another demi-god at Amphipolis. Like the legatus legionis, she too had heard about a demi-god that was forged by Hephaestus and blessed by Ares. If it were true then Cameron would have to include assassinating the other demi-god for any of her plans to be successful. Her initial priority would be to assess the possible demi-god and determine her weaknesses. However, it did not overly concern the centurion.

By early morning, Cameron seemed to awake from her statues position in the hard, wood chair near the small table. She stiffly rose, scanned the sunny room, and settled her cold brown eyes on the table. She canted her head but picked up her renewed kopis. She hooked it to her left side and started out of the room. She didn't bother with breakfast nor with lunch later. She spent much of her day in the market and merely studied the interactions of the humans. It was an old habit from her earlier days. It'd provided her with a lot of insight when it came to human behavior, customs, and culture. She'd lost contact with human culture thanks to her service in the Roman legion. She had to understand if anything had since changed within the Greek culture.

Once sunset approached, Cameron moved through the large village and went to the edge of the agora where the blacksmith was located. She noted how he spotted her from afar and was already gathering her things.

The blacksmith only greeted the centurion with a brisk nod. He held out his hand at the beautiful armor on the counter.

The centurion carefully assessed each piece and even ran her fingers through the new, red horsehair on the bronze helmet. She was extremely pleased, especially with the breastplates alterations to accommodate her feminine figure rather than a male's.

"You've done well," Cameron commended. She knew just a few candlemarks were put into polishing the tarnished metal.

"Thank you," the blacksmith replied in his deep voice. He too was pleased and happily received another heavy purse of drachmas. He helped the owner lashed all the armor together then bid her goodbye. Despite he wanted to know where and why the woman had the rare armor, he would not question her.

Cameron went directly to the inn. She changed from her common leathers and put on a bright red tunic, which she tied with a leather girdle. She retrieved her greaves, sat down, and buckled the leather around her thick calf. She found they fit well over her boots. Next she put on the shiny cuff gauntlets that sat well over her wrists and forearm. Satisfied with the results so far, Cameron picked up the modified breastplate. She eyed the new leather straps that were thicker than the old set.

With expert skill, the centurion put on the breastplate and tightened the straps until they were right. She was able to easily breathe despite the armor hugged her front and back. Cameron was still pleased with the blacksmith's work. Finally, she took her dagger and kopis and hooked them to her sides. She gathered her saddlebags and went to the stable where her mare waited for her. There was much traveling she had to do before she made it to Amphipolis.

The long ride to Amphipolis took a solid three days. The nights were cold and the days were becoming blustery. It wasn't the kind of weather soldiers prefer to fight in, but it would be more tolerable than summer heat or ice and snow. No oracle or scholar could gauge how long the battle for Amphipolis would take before one side surrendered. But favor seemed to be on the Roman's side thanks to their sheer number, drive, and weapons.

Cameron Philip arrived midday at Amphipolis when the sun had reached its highest zenith. She studied the small city that thrived alongside the Strymon River. Cameron decided on a bird's eye view and turned her horse to the left. She started a half a candlemark ride up the side of a small mountain that hid the city from any attacks coming from the east.

The centurion only went partially up the terrain until she had a good spot. She dismounted and allowed her horse a break while she worked through the trees until she was on a small ridge. Cameron stood still on the ledge, but her eyes were trained on the city nestled in the valley. In small increments, she surveyed the city and stored it in her memory for future use. She needed to know the lands as much as the people.

What captured the centurion's focus the most was the bridge to the north-west of the city. It was a heavy stone bridge, but she could already understand its vast importance to Amphipolis and Rome. It would not be easily won from the Amphipolitans. However, Cameron suspected that the city may also destroy it just to slow the legion down. She'd have to determine what the Amphipolitans planned to do with it.

Satisfied that she had a strong understanding of the lands, Cameron returned to her mount and decided on a walk back down. She carefully guided her mare down the small path to the road that went south to Amphipolis. She knew the city was bustling with life of those that wished to fight and those that would hide in their homes. It was only natural for humans to be controlled by fear.

The centurion traveled the short distance on foot so that it'd cool down her black horse. As she came closer to the city, she inhaled the distinct scents of civilization. Cameron's sharp vision caught the sight of a caravan of wagons being towed by horses and taken into the city's open gates. She counted thirty hoplites that guarded the wagons. They were the Conqueror's hoplites, who bore the distinct markings on their bronze armor, helmet, and purple tunics. Most likely they were bearing Amphipolis with supplies for the future war. Cameron filed away this information away.

At the gates were half a dozen militia hoplites, who held their dory in strong grips. They were not highly trained like the Conqueror's hoplites, but they were skilled and dedicated to their city. Immediately when one gate guard spotted the approaching woman with a horse, he called his comrades to attention.

"Who goes there?" the captain stepped ahead of his men.

The centurion softly clicked once at her horse. She took two more steps until she was close enough to the guard. "I am Cameron Philip of Pella," she calmly stated.

The captain slotted his eyes behind his helmet. He looked the unusual woman from head to toe then settled on her stoic features. "What business do you have here?"

"I have come to join the battle," Cameron replied.

The captain was uneasy and questioned, "Are you expected?"

"I am not." The centurion wrapped the horse's reins in her right hand after the mare stomped once. "I wish to speak to your eirenarchos." She canted her head.

The captain bit the inside of his mouth and decided on his options. He surely knew that Amphipolis could use all hands and swords in the battle. He'd been instructed to allow other outsiders to join them but Commander Nikostratos did wish to meet each outsider first.

After a long pause, the captain turned on his heels and ordered, "Jason, take her to the eirenarchos."

"Yes, sir." The hoplite, Jason, broke from the right door and waited in the mouth of the gates for the stranger.

The captain allowed Cameron Philip to pass him, but he again looked over her beautiful bronze armor. He recognized the aged symbol on the woman's breastplate. He could not argue that she was most likely from Pella.

"This way," Jason ordered the newcomer. He accompanied the female hoplite into the beautiful city.

Cameron scanned about her new surroundings as she went deeper into the city. She was appreciative that they were following not far behind the supply wagons that'd come from the Conqueror. It gave her some chance to determine what the Conqueror had sent to the city. Despite the Conqueror's lack of presence, it did not surprise Cameron that somehow the Conqueror would try to influence the outcome.

Jason looked over his shoulder at the female hoplite. He cleared his throat and asked, "It was a long ride from Pella?"

Cameron's honey brown eyes flickered over to the young man. "Not too long." She didn't add anymore.

Jason nodded then gazed ahead just as they came to the agora's open center. He felt some relief at seeing the supply wagons that the Conqueror had gifted them with. He licked his dry lips then mentioned, "The eirenarchos will be here." He shifted through the small crowd that'd formed around the wagons. He visually spotted the eirenarchos with Queen Gabrielle, Commander Kaylee, Councilor Delos, and the nauarchos. "Wait here," he ordered the outsider.

Cameron Philip halted as requested, but her eyes followed the hoplite. She watched the hoplite weave through the crowd until he joined the group of officers.

"The Conqueror has been generous," the eirenarchos commented. He had his arms folded and studied the open scroll in Queen Gabrielle's hands.

Commander Kaylee shook her head and glanced back at all the wagons then to the list again. "There is no listing for what's in the last wagon."

The Amazon Queen furrowed her eyebrows after she realized that Kaylee was correct. "That is… strange."

"And highly unlike the Conqueror," the stratègos piped up. She shook her head and looked from the list to the befuddled queen. "What do you make of it?"

"Perhaps it's a mistake," the nauarchos, Xander, suggested. He had his thick arms folded and his dark stare on the last wagon. All he could make out were boards and wood pegs under the canvas cover.

"No," Gabrielle whispered. She lowered the list and began rolling it up. "The Conqueror doesn't make mistakes." But her attention was drawn away when a city hoplite spoke to the eirenarchos about a volunteer newcomer.

"Yes, sir," Jason replied. "She says she's from Pella."

Queen Gabrielle was instantly charged by the information about a female hoplite from Pella. She seriously wondered if the Conqueror had sent the hoplite. She quickly scanned the crowd, and it only took her a few beats to pinpoint the stranger.

"Excuse me." Gabrielle shifted closer to Commander Nikostratos and cut into the conversation. "What did you say the woman's name was?" She looked at the city hoplite.

Jason turned to the Amazon Queen and briefly dipped his head in respect. He greatly appreciated Queen Gabrielle's assistance against the Roman legion. "Her name is Cameron Philip, Queen Gabrielle."

The bard's lips slightly thinned, and a crease formed in her brow. She didn't know the name, at all. "You say she's from Pella?"

"Yes." The hoplite glanced between his superior and Queen Gabrielle. "She is most likely speaking the truth." Jason thought perhaps the Amazon Queen did not believe him.

"Why do you say that?" Nikostratos inquired.

Jason shifted on his feet but focused back on his commander. "She bears the Star of Vergina on her breastplate."

The bard slightly narrowed her eyes. She knew the symbol all too well after being in Pella. It was an ancient symbol that represented Macedonia's great kings and warriors including Alexander the Great. In casual discussions about the future, Xena told Gabrielle she had made plans to rekindle the golden sunburst as a symbol of Greece's rich history and strength. Gabrielle summarized the Star of Vergina would become Greece's emblem once the Conqueror had all of the beautiful country under her rule.

"I would like to meet her," Gabrielle declared to the hoplite.

Nikostratos gave a firm nod.

"I'd like to join you, my queen." Commander Kaylee followed the small group through the crowd. Her eyes honed in on the newcomer to the pending war. She and Queen Gabrielle broke through the crowd and took in the bronze-clad warrior. Kaylee had only seen such beautiful armor on the Conqueror's hoplites.

Gabrielle's pace briefly slowed until she widened her gait and returned to Kaylee's side. She was astounded by the newcomer from Pella. All the shining bronze made Gabrielle think of the gods.

Jason stepped aside once he brought the leaders to the newcomer. "Sir, this is Cameron Philip."

The eirenarchos, Nikostratos, approached the bronze hoplite and visually assessed her. "I am Nikostratos, the eirenarchos of Amphipolis." He held out his arm, which was accepted after the stranger traded the reins into her left hand.

"I am Cameron Philip of Pella," Cameron formally introduced while she shook his arm.

Nikostratos released arms then indicated the Amazon Queen at his left. "This is Queen Gabrielle of the Macedonia Amazon Nation."

Queen Gabrielle was clearly intrigued and stepped forward with her arm coming out in offer. "Welcome to Amphipolis," she politely stated after linking arms. She instantly wished to know more about Cameron Philip.

"Your name is beginning to travel, Queen Gabrielle," Cameron revealed.

The Amazon Queen arched an eyebrow in curiosity. "I hope it is in good taste."

Cameron didn't comment and instead shifted her attention to the redhead, who was obviously also an Amazon.

Nikostratos indicated Kaylee and introduced, "And this is Queen Gabrielle's stratègos, Commander Kaylee."

Cameron received the stratègos's arm in a strong shake. She reversed a step, next to her horse and took in the three leaders.

"What brings you here from Pella?" Nikostratos inquired.

"I hear that Amphipolis is in need of a sword." Cameron placed her right hand on her kopis's hilt. "I wish to provide my services in the war against Rome."

"Word would be right," Nikostratos granted. "There have been other outsiders coming to Amphipolis to help us."

"Many from Macedon?" Cameron questioned.

"Yes, there have been over thirty now from Macedon," Nikostratos answered. He watched Cameron nod then he remarked, "But none have been as well equipped as yourself." Indeed many were peasants, who arrived with crude leathers, aged blades, and tattered sheathes. All arrived in their worn sandals and surely not by horseback. However, Amphipolis needed any support that was being offered to the city.

Cameron slightly canted her head and informed, "My bronze has been passed to me from my father and refashioned for me." A thin cloud of darkness entered her eyes. "But if it is too glaring then I will not blind you or your militia with my presence."

Queen Gabrielle hastily stepped into the conversation before it took a wrong turn. "The eirenarchos was not insulting you." She caught Nikostratos agreeing nod. "We just have not had any hoplites arrive so well prepared for battle. We are grateful to have any help let alone such preparedness." She sensed Cameron's defenses lower, and Gabrielle inwardly sighed.

"Queen Gabrielle is right," Nikostratos insisted. "We appreciate your offer and support." He signaled Jason to rejoin the group. "Jason will escort you to the barrack's stable then give you quarters."

Cameron moved her head in agreement, but she hesitated once the Amazon Queen spoke up.

"Actually," Gabrielle cut in. She softly touched Nikostratos's arm above his gauntlet. "Perhaps Cameron would be more comfortable with my Amazons."

The eirenarchos frowned until he realized Gabrielle's thinking of locating the female hoplite with Amazons, who were females. He bashfully smiled at Cameron Philip. "I believe Queen Gabrielle may have a better offer than mine."

Gabrielle nodded once at Nikostratos but looked at Cameron Philip. "Of course it is your choice." She read the careful consideration on Cameron's face.

Cameron focused her attention on the Amazon Queen. "I accept your hospitality, Queen Gabrielle."

Gabrielle softly smiled. "Excellent." She looked at her stratègos. "I'll see to getting Cameron settled in if you can care for the new supplies."

Kaylee's grey eyes were slightly stormy with concern, but she didn't voice it. "Very well, my queen." She tilted her head and asked, "And what of the last wagon?"

Gabrielle knew exactly which wagon Kaylee was referring to so she considered their options. She tapped her staff once in the dirt then ordered, "We keep it... just store it somewhere safe."

"As you wish," Kaylee agreed.

 "I will assist you," Nikostratos offered. He could tell the stratègos appreciated it.

Queen Gabrielle touched Kaylee's arm before she left and quietly promised, "I'll catch up with you in a candlemark."

Kaylee nodded then slipped away with the eirenarchos.

Jason shifted on his sandals and inquired, "Do you need..." He faltered but curiously studied the Amazon Queen.

Gabrielle shook her head and replied, "You can return to your post." She gave him a smile. "Thank you, Jason."

The hoplite returned the smile then marched off.

Cameron Philip signaled her horse with a gentle tug of the reins. She fell into step alongside the Amazon Queen.

"You're from Pella," Gabrielle brought up. "Have you met the Conqueror then?"

Cameron remained passive and coolly answered, "Only from a distance."

The queen considered this but mentioned, "We didn't expect any outside help, but other hoplites, like yourself, have come to us." She sadly smiled at the hoplite. "We can use every hand possible."

Cameron found it intriguing that other humans were coming to Amphipolis. Any right minded human knew that the pending war meant suicide. She didn't quite understand how humans could be so foolish to join the war, on the losing side.

Gabrielle allowed the silence to pass, yet she could sense Cameron was thinking over something. She didn't have to wait too long.

"Have you met the Conqueror?"

Queen Gabrielle shifted her grip on the staff as she continued through the small city. "I have."  She decided not to put it into finer detail. She hardly knew Cameron.

Cameron briefly studied the human, who was obviously holding something back. She didn't pry because she already knew Queen Gabrielle's relationship with the Conqueror. She instead turned her eyes away and studied the city. Later she planned to map out the city for the legatus legionis.

Gabrielle was fairly use to quiet individuals between Xena and especially Seven of Nine. However, the passing silence between herself and Cameron was somewhat eerie to her. She noticed how Cameron was keenly taking in her surroundings. Gabrielle bit her bottom lip after a knot twisted in her belly.

"So what is it that you do in Pella?" the Amazon Queen prompted. She watched how Cameron's scanning features sharply shifted to her. Gabrielle's eerie sensation doubled at how Cameron gave a smile that was forced and hollow.

"My brother and I are mere farmers," Cameron answered. She kept her smile in place like a command. "We also raise and sell horses."

Gabrielle clutched her staff harder after Cameron's smile vanished like a ghost. "You must be close to your brother then."

Cameron glanced at her horse and quietly replied, "Very much so."

Gabrielle curiously glanced at the black horse and realized just how large she was for a mare. "Does she have a name?"

Cameron focused on the Amazon Queen. "Bucephalus."

Gabrielle parted her lips some after the name triggered her history. She hesitated from asking and first spotted the white triangle on the mare's brow. Gabrielle shook her thoughts away and asked, "As in Alexander the Great's horse?"

"It is the same name," Cameron agreed.

Gabrielle scratched her nose briefly then remarked, "Alexander's Bucephalus is described similar to yours."

"Yes, similar," Cameron softly echoed.

"He was a great ruler." Gabrielle was quite fascinated by Alexander the Great.

Cameron didn't comment and instead switched topics. "Where shall I stable my horse?"

Queen Gabrielle indicated  with her staff a stable straight ahead that rested in front of Cyrene's taverna. "Right there." She returned her staff to a walking stick. "We have been erecting semi-permanent huts for the Amazons. There are two Amazons to every hut."

Cameron thoroughly understood, but she didn't care either. She decided being with the Amazons was her best option and kept her close to Queen Gabrielle.

"It'll be tight quarters, but you'll probably be more comfortable here than at the barracks." Gabrielle slowed in front of the stable. "There's a stall or two left if you'd like to stable her." She shifted aside. "I'll wait here for you."

Cameron nodded and entered the stable that was nearly full. She found a clean stall and took Bucephalus into it. In short order, Cameron had her horse untacked and the saddlebags in her right arm. She left the stall and discovered the Amazon Queen still there.

"This way," the bard softly instructed Cameron. She guided the hoplite down a dirt road that would take them to the farm that was turning into a miniature Amazon Nation. Gabrielle had been extremely grateful that the farmer consented to donate his land to the Amazons until after the war.

"There are many huts already," Cameron noted aloud. She counted at least fifty.

Gabrielle gave a small grin. "It has to accommodate two Amazon Nations."

Cameron pretended to be somewhat impressed despite she'd already been informed by the legion's spies that the Thrace Amazon Nation was on the move. Cameron was more aware of the Thrace Amazon Nation's location than Queen Gabrielle. "What other nation is joining?"

Gabrielle didn't see any harm in telling since Queen Cyane would be here within days. "The Thrace Amazon Nation has sent their army to protect Amphipolis."

"It is understandable why," Cameron granted.

Queen Gabrielle was about to add more, but she faltered after her name was being called by Seven of Nine. She and Cameron waited on the dirt road for Seven to came to them. "Hello, Seven," she greeted now that the automaton was in earshot.

Seven of Nine joined the pair and carefully studied the female hoplite with Gabrielle. Her eyes flickered to the queen. "Commander Kaylee mentioned you had gone this way."

Gabrielle suspiciously eyed the Amazon. "Anything the matter?"

"Nothing that we can't discuss in private, my queen." Seven placed her hands behind her back in her traditional stance. But her attention shifted to the hoplite, who was clearly assessing Seven.

Gabrielle felt a thick air develop between Seven and Cameron, and she wasn't sure what caused it. She held out her hand at Cameron. "This is Cameron Philip of Pella, Seven."

Cameron extended her right arm. Once they locked arms, she immediately collected more information about the taller, bulkier woman. "And you are?"

Gabrielle was cut off from introductions by Seven.

"My designation is Seven of Nine," the automaton answered. She held Cameron Philip's eyes and assessed the lack of light in them. "I am from Cirra, but am an Amazon now."

Cameron released arms and stated, "Thank you for explaining." She already counted at least five metal disfigurements on the Amazon's face, neck, arm, and hand. She was assured that the rumors about another demi-god were becoming fact.

The Amazon Queen cleared her throat and looked at Seven. "I was showing Cameron to her hut since she's come to join the battle against the legion."

"I will accompany you," Seven declared. She fell into step with the pair.

Gabrielle decided to fill in the gap of silence and mentioned, "You'll be staying with Eponin. She is the weapons master from my Nation." She tilted her head and peered up at the hoplite's profile. "However, my Nation hasn't arrived yet so you'll have the quarters to yourself until they arrive."

Cameron adjusted the saddlebags in her right arm. "When do you expect them?"

"Any day now," Gabrielle answered. However, she estimated them to show up in five days. She hoped there'd be several more huts built until her Nation arrived and could pour out the rest of the huts in a few days.

"Do you know where the legion is located?" the hoplite asked.

Queen Gabrielle considered her answer and softly replied, "Further away than the armies coming to help." She was leery to reveal much more since she didn't know Cameron. She gave a smile to Cameron and assured, "We have plenty of time to prepare."

"Preparedness is utmost important," Cameron conceded.

Gabrielle slowed in front of the small hut. "This'll be your hut." She pointed to the neighboring ones and mentioned, "Those are occupied already by Amazons. They will be happy to assist you with anything." She opened the front door. "I suggest you get some rest before dinner. I know you've traveled far."

Cameron dipped her head and offered an empty smile. "I appreciate your hospitality, Queen Gabrielle."

Gabrielle nodded and stepped aside so Cameron could go into the hut. She peered up at Seven of Nine and gave an inquisitive look.

Seven of Nine watched the door shut then she raised her metallic eyebrow at Gabrielle.

The queen nodded off to the right and started down the dirt road with her friend. "Kaylee sent you?" she softly checked.

Seven was unsure why Gabrielle was being quiet, but she kept her own voice low. "Yes."

Gabrielle pursed her lips then looked up at Seven. "She is concerned about the hoplite."

Seven of Nine peered over her shoulder back at the hut. She returned her attention to the queen. "Commander Kaylee asked that I assess her."

"And what do you think of her?" Gabrielle had a faint grin as she waited for Seven's response.

Seven developed a slight frown. "I am unsure, currently."

Queen Gabrielle brushed her hair from her face then mentioned, "She does act... odd."

"And so do I to many humans," Seven reminded.

Gabrielle softly snorted then amusingly studied her friend. "To anybody that doesn't know you."

The Amazon nodded and reminded, "And we do not know her."

Gabrielle went serious again and silently agreed with Seven's words. "Alright." She walked slightly closer to the automaton. "Then you can keep an eye on her." She had to admit letting strangers enter the city and join the battle against the Romans was risky business. She hoped it didn't come to haunt them later despite they needed every and able sword for the battle.

"Agreed," Seven conceded. She felt satisfied now that she had the queen's approval too, not just Kaylee's. A stolen glance at the newcomer's hut made Seven slot her eyes. She had every intent to figure out what made this Cameron Philip work. Something told Seven that whatever made Cameron Philip wasn't that far off from Seven's own background. However, that was just a feeling, and Seven liked facts.

"I have to get back to Kaylee," Gabrielle mentioned.

Seven remained beside the queen. "I will accompany you."

"I'm fine, Seven," the bard insisted.

Seven canted her head, slightly. "It was not an offer." She continued alongside the queen. "How were the supplies from the Conqueror?"

Gabrielle decided not to fuss further with Seven. "Generous." Yet a thin furrow across her brow gave her away to Seven. She sighed when the automaton questioned her further. "There was an extra wagon with..." She pierced her lips. "Items that we cannot discern what they're meant for."

Seven found it rather interesting. "Did the Conqueror not disclose the items?"

"No." The queen peered up at the automaton.

"That is... highly unusual." Seven was just as intrigued and as baffled as the queen.

Queen Gabrielle ran her fingers through her hair. "I won't refuse the extra cart... just store it." She met Seven's gaze. "I thought perhaps this Cameron Philip was sent by Xena."

"That is not the case," Seven deduced.

Gabrielle nibbled on her bottom lip. "Doubtful." She paused beside the taverna where Kaylee was probably waiting for her. She noted Seven was about to leave her side. "Do you wish to join us?"

Seven considered the taverna's closed door then shifted her attention to Gabrielle. "It is not my place." She started away from the queen, who was also her friend.

Gabrielle went up a step yet paused and whispered, "That can be changed, my friend." She suspected Seven of Nine heard her because Seven had stopped walking, briefly. Gabrielle was smug as she climbed the steps to the front door. Indeed, she had plans to promote Seven through the ranks, with Kaylee's blessing. Future ideas of an internal security division in the army danced around in Gabrielle's mind. But once in the taverna, Gabrielle set aside her distant plans because Amphipolis needed her right now, and she would devote all she had to Amphipolis, her home.

 

**To be continued.**


	20. Chapter 19

 

 

**Chapter 19**

"My liege."

The Conqueror was busy scribing at her desk. She did not acknowledge the new presence. Her quill continued scratching across the parchment.

"My liege," the officer attempted again, his mouth half open until a finger went up. He grumbled and stared at the ruler's stern profile.

"Hold your tongue," the Conqueror ordered. She finished writing then proceeded to seal the letter with her mark after dropping wax next to her signature. Finally done, she stood up while rolling the scroll.

The officer shuffled on his feet. He grew anxious due to the ruler's calm features that were uncommon for her.

The Conqueror put a thong around the scroll and set it down. "Now you can speak."

"The supplies arrived in Amphipolis as scheduled, Conqueror." He hesitated after the ruler's features slightly darkened at him. He was uneasy.

"Any word on whether they refused any of it?"

"No refusal thus far." The officer turned his head when the Conqueror went to the left.

"Excellent." The Conqueror bit her bottom lip for a beat. "Send word to Borias that I'd like to speak to him."

"Shall he come here?"

"Yes."

The officer bowed some then excused himself but failed to escape the office. He turned on his heels and waited for the Conqueror to speak to him.

"I only mind 'Conqueror' in a pinch... unless of course you are the enemy I am conquering." The ruler waited for the officer's response and enjoyed his anxious look.

"Of course, my liege. I understand." He bowed again then exited before he agitated the ruler further. Now he understood why she had been annoyed earlier.

Xena waited until the door was shut then gave a sigh. She had completed a response letter to Flora, who was looking after Gabrielle's well being in Amphipolis. Not to mention Toris, mother, and Toris's family. She was grateful that Flora was there to watch over them. However, it did nothing to easy her worries about the pending war. If Amphipolis went to Hades then even Flora would be hard pressed to save her family.

Sitting at the desk chair, Xena blew out a low breath. The past moon in Pella had been taxing, mentally. She desired to be with Gabrielle rather than sitting motionless in Pella while a Roman legion was enroute. Yet she knew as soon as she rose a sword to Rome then it would mean Hades for Greece. Her homelands were just not ready for such a war, not yet, but soon.

A knock at the door stirred the Conqueror from her thoughts, and she stood up while calling Borias into the office. She signaled for him to sit at a large round table set off to one side in the room. Like Borias, she sat rather relaxed and legs spread.

"How's Natasha and Belach?"

Borias smiled at the mention of his wife and son. "Gooood." He was happy to bring them to Pella after the battle against Draco ended. "He acts more like me every day."

"And still has his mother's better looks?" Xena teased.

Borias huffed and rubbed his jaw. "Looks don't conqueror the world."

The ruler chuckled at that comment. "They only start wars," she agreed after thoughts of the Trojan War.

Borias traded a grin, but he went serious once Xena leaned against the table.

"We need to tighten our borders," Xena started.

Borias eyed the ruler for a moment then looked over his shoulder at the map posted on the wall. He studied the dark line drawn out on the map that represented Greece as Xena ruled it today. He shook his head several times. "How tight can we make it with these Roman dogs snarling at us?" He lowered his gaze to Xena. "War is in our future, Xena. And I'm not an oracle to foresee that."

The Conqueror quietly grumbled and glared up at the worn map. "It would be nice to have an ally before we take on Rome."

"There is nobody that will stand with us," Borias argued.

"There is one that might," Xena softly revealed.

Borias was curious then smirked and joked, "Lao Ma?" He laughed. "Even her arm doesn't stretch this far from Chin."

"And if it did then it would be to smack me," Xena jested.

"If you are lucky." Borias grinned with Xena before he went back to the original topic. "Who will stand with us?"

The Conqueror stood from the table and approached the worn, tattered map that had travelled with her for many moons. She studied the southern portion that showed the sea and the lands further south. "The gift of the Nile." She traced her fingertip over the land's borders along the Mediterranean Sea.

Borias was wide eye and stared at the country, which was half cut off because the map stopped there. "Kemet?" He shook his head. "Ptolemy is a weak ruler, Xena."

"Yes he is," the Conqueror agreed. She tapped the Kemet's capitol, located near the Nile River. "But his daughter..." She turned on her boot's heels.

Borias slotted his eyes and considered who was the daughter of Ptolemy XII.

The Conqueror could tell Borias was out of the loop on politics, especially Kemet politics. "Her name is Cleopatra VII."

Borias had an uncertain expression.

Xena had expected such. Her shoulder butted against the wall, next to the map. "Cleopatra arrives here in a fortnight."

"Here? In Greece?" Borias tilted his head back.

"In Pella," the Conqueror clarified. "Greece will help Cleopatra secure the throne to Kemet."

Slowly Borias's eyes narrowed to slits. "And in return Kemet pledges their naval ships." Despite his lack of knowledge about politics, Borias knew every country's military. Xena's smile confirmed his suspicions.

"We can't amass enough fleets before the war," the Conqueror explained. "But we can acquire one much faster."

"Do you really think Cleopatra will aide us once war is declared against Rome?"

Xena pushed off the wall and returned to her seat. "The Ptolemy Dynasty is still Greek, Borias."

Borias rubbed his chin then slumped into the chair.

"And I'm sure I can convince her it's a good idea."

Borias smirked. He said nothing and merely nodded. Slowly his thoughts went to the Roman legion baring down on Amphipolis. "What of Legio IV?" He folded his arms, revealing muscles under the leather. "If Amphipolis falls...."

"Amphipolis can be rebuilt," Xena argued. "It can be reclaimed from the Roman dogs."

Borias grunted and commented, "This reminds me of the old Xena." He stared hard at the Conqueror, who clearly grew angry at the insult.

Xena stood so abruptly that the chair fell, smacking the floor loudly. "The old Xena would have waged war blindly with those Roman pigs!" she snapped. "I refuse to sentences thousands of Greeks to death for a few hundred." Her lip curled up. "I will not be divided and conquered."

Borias calmly stood up and remarked, "Instead you sacrifice a few hundred while you hide in Pella... wining and dining an uncrowned brat." He could tell he was testing Xena's patience, like many past times. This was far more personal though because it was Amphipolis. It was Xena's hometown, her family, and her best friend. Borias knew an exit was best before Xena's chakram came at him.

Once halfway through the door, Borias looked over his shoulder at his leader. He slightly smirked and gave one last poke. "At least Queen Gabrielle has the balls to fight those pigs." He vanished before it was too late.

Xena heard her own pounding heart. She inhaled deeply, but it barely eased her constricted chest. Without warning, she came at her desk and turned everything upside down in pure rage. The desk chair was in piece, scattered across the office floor. Xena's cape came to a slow still once she stood motionless, besides her heavy breathes.

Closing her eyes, Xena tried recalling the last time she had lost such control. For several heartbeats, she breathed in through her mouth and exhaled from her nose. Such old breathing exercises still helped her today, and she needed it now. After a low huff, Xena escaped to the balcony attached to her office. The afternoon breeze cooled her red cheeks.

The Conqueror gazed upon the city of Pella, which was once the capitol of Greece back in Alexander the Great's reign. To this day, he was still an admired ruler, including in Xena's eyes. He was one of the silent role models hiding in the back of Xena's mind.

From her perched view, Xena understood why Greece, her country, was so beautiful. From Sparta's soldiers to Athen's politics then to Pella's mosaics and Thrace's weapons, Xena adored all that her country had to offer. Such thoughts of Thrace made Xena sigh and leaned heavy against the granite rail. Thrace was every bit Greek like the other providences.

A repeated knock at the office door drew the Conqueror away from her thoughts. She entered the office and called, "Come in." She was pleased that it was Tracker, who was surprised by the mess.

"I can return another time, my liege," Tracker offered.

"Now is good," the Conqueror ordered. She pretended the office's disarray was normal. "Is there news?" Any hopes she had instantly died after Tracker lowered his eyes.

"It's not good, my liege." Tracker gazed up after looking at a few items scattered on the floor. "They are being held captive by Legio IV."

The Conqueror clenched her jaw and fisted her right hand. It was to be expected that Rome had Cornelio and his House. However, the confirmation made the knot in her stomach ten times larger. "And Cortese?"

"Still not accounted for," Tracker weakly admitted.

Xena narrowed her eyes and approached the solider. Her boots crunched against the word fragments from the former desk chair. "I have increased your resources, and you still cannot obtain him?"

"He is beyond Greek borders," Tracker reminded the ruler.

"You have brought me enemies from Rome!" Xena yelled. Her patience had thinned to their limit, especially today. "Yet this one escapes your grasp," she hissed. She stared coldly at Tracker, who always gave his best to Greece.

"He is a snake, my liege." Tracker held his ground. "You know this."

"And I cannot cut off his head if you do not bring him to me," Xena growled through clenched teeth.

Tracker stood silent. He knew that Xena's mood was already discolored by a previous event, proven by the office's current state. He waited for his next orders.

"You have one moon to bring him to me," the Conqueror ordered. "Or I'll find your replacement."

"Yes, my liege," Tracker grounded out. He was dismissed and left hastily.

The Conqueror stared bitterly at the door that was shut behind Tracker. She tasted anger in her mouth. How she hated what King Cortese stood for and continued to insult her. It infuriated her that he was still free after conquering Pella several moons ago.

Tired of the office, Xena stormed out and scared the two guards in the hallway. She barked, "Get the maids to clean the office and replace anything broken." She ignored their agreements and hurried out of the palace. She had energy to burn off in solitude beyond the city walls.

Xena practiced with her sword and performed several other drills until it was well after sunset. She then rested on a large, white stone as the last of the darkness crept around her on the hillside. She wiped the sweat off her brow and drank wine from a skin. She would be ready for a meal and drink by the time she returned to Pella.

The trek back to the city was worth it and cooled Xena down from the practice. She called out to the gate guards, who let her pass. She debated whether to clean up first then eat, but she opted to eat out at a taverena tonight. At times, the food at the palace could be boring and a change was nice. Moreover, the local food was superior in Pella than many other cities. Xena had a soft spot for the northern city-states' cuisine.

After finding the right taverena, the Conqueror took a quiet table to herself. Her meal was excellent and the wine barely thinned out by water. It seemed as if a warm blanket settled over her body, starting in her stomach. As she enjoyed her dessert and last cup of wine, she considered her meeting with Tracker. It baffled her why Tracker had not located King Cortese. There were previous enemies that had escape after battle, but Tracker consistently found and returned them to Xena.

Not quite satisfied with Tracker's performance, Xena decided to seek him out before he left at first light. She had failed to get finer details to his search for King Cortese. Her anger blinded her logic and leadership. Leaving the taverena, Xena went in pursuit of Tracker and decided to start at the east side barracks.

Once around the corner of a home, the Conqueror laid eyes on the east barracks. She started across the street until a familiar soldier's exit from the barracks caught her attention. To her surprise, it was Tracker with bulging saddlebags on his left shoulder. Xena shifted out of the streetlight from the overhead torches.

Tracker gave a firm nod to another soldier then continued down the cobblestone street. His pace was fast and his right hand rested on his sword hilt. Across his back were a quiver and bow. Shortly, he made it to the neighboring stables that housed only horses for the barracks. Once he was inside, he failed to see the Conqueror emerging from the shadows.

Xena found it curious that Tracker was leaving at night rather than first light. She disliked it. An idea came to mind, and a sly grin drew across her lips. Xena hurried to the barrack's entrance just after a soldier came out.

"My liege," the hoplite greeted and bowed.

"I need your assistance," the Conqueror informed.

"Of course." He waited for his orders.

Xena looked from the bronzed hoplite to the stables not far away. "In the stables, there's a soldier named Tracker in there." She returned her attention to the hoplite. "I need for you to escort him to the palace... under my request that I wish to see him."

"My liege?" The confused hoplite stared oddly at his ruler.

"Keep him there until I arrive," the Conqueror further ordered.

The hoplite no longer questioned the ruler but merely nodded. "As you wish, my liege." He left the Conqueror and hurried off to carry out his duty.

Xena followed to the stable but took two wide steps then launched into the darkness and landed on the stable's roof. She remained perched on the edge and waited until the hoplite left with Tracker in tow. The Conqueror jumped off the roof near the entrance.

The inside of the stable was quiet other than a horse's occasional whine or hoof scuff. A horse occupied every stall. However, only one stall had a horse fully tacked and prepared to ride. And the Conqueror slipped into that stall, her eyes locked on the saddlebags that called for her.

Xena patted the horse's side a few times. Then she started her search through the bags, not really sure what she expected to find until soft metal clinks caught her ear. Curiously, the ruler drew out a purse that she knew contained coins. She started to return it until an afterthought came to mind. Instead, Xena untied the leather string and peered into the purse.

Even in the low firelight, the Conqueror knew what was shining back at her. It made her upper lip curl into a silent snarl. She held up one coin and stared at it. For several heartbeats, the old warlord exploded inside of the Conqueror. She closed her hand over the coin and cut off the blood thirst thundering in her veins.

Xena returned the coin and closed up the purse. She put it back in the saddlebags and took another beat to gain some clarity. Now things were starting to make sense in her mind. In a rush, the Conqueror left the stall and ran through the city towards the palace. The journey to the palace gave her enough time to think out a plan and bottle her rage for the right moment.

"My liege," a guard greeted at the palace door. His comrade had a door open already.

The Conqueror gave a firm nod and slipped past the hoplites. Her stride was full of purpose and intent. She went directly to the rear door to the courtroom. Two hoplites guarded the rear entrance and drew attention when the ruler came in sight. Xena ordered the guards to join her in the courtroom.

Tracker stood from the stone bench attached to the wall. He watched the Conqueror enter the courtroom in her dark glory. Behind him, he sensed the hoplite waiting at attention.

The Conqueror took the marble throne that was built into the wall. She waited until the two hoplites flanked her on either side. Her cape cascaded and contrasted against the marble's bright white. Behind her, a lion attacking a sheep mosaic stood out against the wall's red paint. 

"My liege," Tracker greeted. He bowed properly after he approached the throne.

The Conqueror dipped her chin then she waved her hand at the hoplite that had escorted Tracker to the palace. Once he was gone, she locked her icy blue eyes on the soldier. "In our earlier meeting, I failed to ask what your next steps will be to capture Cortese." She crossed her legs, which caused muscles to standout. "What are his whereabouts?"

"He has escaped into Macedonia Salutaris," Tracker replied.

The Conqueror considered her mental map of the Roman providence. "What city?"

"I believe Stobi."

Xena was displeased that Cortese fled to the capital of Macedonia Salutaris providence. The city would be crawling with Roman legionnaires. "And your plans to find and capture him?"

"I will first confirm that he is there, my liege." Tracker rested his hand on his sword hilt. "We have a few spies in Stobi. I believe they can assist me with locating him."

"He should fare well as a slave," the Conqueror suggested to him. "If drugged sufficiently."

Tracker considered the idea. "Until I cross Greek borders," he softly conceded. He tucked the idea into the back of his mind for later.

"I expect a report within a moon from you," Xena ordered.

"Of course, my liege." Tracker was dismissed so he started to the main door that was behind him. He opened one of the heavy wood doors but hesitated when the Conqueror called to him.

"Be careful on Roman soil," the Conqueror offered. "It's easy to dirty yourself there."

Tracker remained silent and only nodded before he left. He was uneasy about the ruler's last words. Xena only spoke words that meant something. Chitchat was not part of her routine as a ruler.

The Conqueror remained seated at the throne for a while, deep in thought. She was relieved that the guards did not bother her. Suddenly standing up, she dismissed the hoplites and hurried out the main entrance of the courtroom. As she travelled through the palace, her temper resurfaced and shined in her eyes.

Outside the palace, the city of Pella was rather quiet on such a beautiful, late winter evening. However, the Conqueror had no interest in the city's beauty tonight. Her mission took her to another set of barracks on the south side of the city. Several hoplites bowed to her in respect when she entered the barracks. Many others fell from their beds or toppled from their chairs to get on their feet. The Conqueror's visit was unannounced and caught every hoplite off guard.

Xena ignored their gapes and proper greetings because she was looking for a single warrior among the bronze hoplites. She knew which bunk room he shared with a handful of other hoplites. She stormed into the room and stirred a slight chaos among the hoplites gambling on the floor.

"My liege," a hoplite sputtered. He and his comrades scurried to their feet, metal clanked against metal. He noted how the ruler's ice blue eyes were locked on one hoplite.

The Conqueror cut her attention to the other hoplites that surrounded the one, bulky warrior. "Get out." She slotted eyes at the motionless hoplites and snarled, "Now!" Much to her pleasure, the hoplites poured out of the room's only door in a craze. She was left alone with the single warrior.

Hidden behind a calm mask, Prostig held the ruler's fiery stare that bore through his bronze armor. For assurance, he folded his muscular arms against his chest. "Who stole your horse?" he weakly joke. Prostig expected a smart response, not a sudden attack. He had no time to react and was flipped through the air until his back slammed into the floor. His initial gasp caused a dagger's blade to press against his throat.

"You've been working with him all these anni," Xena growled. She drew the blade across soft skin, a red line forming under it.

"Hades," Prostig hissed. He shut his eyes against the dark look on Xena's face. "Who are you talking about?"

The Conqueror leaned closer and hotly whispered, "Tracker." She watched the genuine confusion start across Prostig's features.

"What the Hades..." Prostig peered up at the ruler. "Are you talking about?"

"I understand now... I understand it all." The Conqueror bared her teeth. "I know why it took so long to find Gabrielle. Why her owner disappeared. And why I can't get my hands on Cortese."

Prostig remained confused until it hit him hard too. He clenched his hand against the wood floor. "That bastard."

Xena withdrew the dagger a little. "I found over thirty dinars in his purse."

Prostig focused on the Conqueror again. He knew that the ruler only paid in Greek drachmas. He released a low breath and promised, "I'm not with him, Xena."

The Conqueror flinched after Prostig said her given name. "You've been close to him since Bracis."

Prostig frowned at the reminder of the warlord days when he and Tracker worked for Bracis. He faintly shook his head and firmed, "I'm closer to you, kid."

"Are you?" the Conqueror countered. She held Prostig's gaze for a long moment before she dangerously smiled at him. "I want you to follow him."

Prostig held his breath and waited for the ruler to continue with the demands.

"He's due to go to Stobi," the Conqueror explained. "See where he goes, who he meets, and then capture him alive." She withdrew the dagger finally. "Bring him to me."

Prostig dipped his head in agreement. "I will, Conqueror." He was relieved when the ruler stood up. He carefully climbed to his feet. Even though he was larger than Xena, he still respected her warrior prowess and sheer intelligence. For good measure, he bowed forward.

The Conqueror said nothing else and spun on her heels, which caused her cape to float in the air. She vanished out of the barracks and into the dark night. Her anger about Tracker and his deceit made her blood burn hot. She wanted his head now rather than later. However, she wanted certain proof that he had truly betrayed her. Prostig would find out for her, and Xena would find out for how long.

Outside the city's walls, Xena was able to calm her anger by running for over a candlemark. The cool night also ate away at her foul mood. Many anni ago, she would have indulged in several sparring matches that would leave her men well wounded, physically and their pride. But she had learned it did little to improve moral so Xena sought out quieter means to disperse her rage. Sometimes a run helped it and other times sparring alone also worked well. Tonight though it was both of them. After sparring against a tree, Xena was worn down and ready to clean up for the night.

Retiring to her room in the palace, Xena washed down and stripped from her leathers. She went out on the balcony, which wrapped around the side of the palace and provided her with a view of both the courtyard and city. Tonight she preferred the courtyard that glowed a soft silver hue under the moonlight. A low chill settled over her shoulders, but she easily ignored it.

Her dark thoughts about Tracker were boxed away in her mind, for now. Instead, she thought about her best friend and Amphipolis. Xena wished that Gabrielle was at her side, especially to console her. After a heavy sigh, she shook off her sadness about Gabrielle's lack of presence. Many would claim it was Xena's own fault that Gabrielle stood alone in Amphipolis. Yet, Xena always knew there was a little conqueror in the bard. There was nothing that Xena could do to change Gabrielle's mind.

Sometime later, Xena slipped into the darkened room after the candles went out. She crawled into a cold bed that gave her some peace. If anything, Pella had some of the best beds in Greece thanks to the flocks in Potidaea that provided the stuffing. She made a mental note to purchase all her future bedding from Potidaea after she selected Greece's new capitol. Slowly, the Conqueror drifted asleep thanks to memories from her childhood, the only thing that eased her mind at night.

 

**To be continued.**

 


	21. Chapter 20

 

**Chapter 20**

The Conqueror remained seated at the throne. She scanned the numerous torches that lit the room. Then her eyes lowered to the bronze hoplites that lined the walls of the throne room. Only moments ago, she had been prepared to lay down until word arrived that a visitor was coming into Pella. Despite the late time, the Conqueror quickly donned her leathers and fine bronze armor. Her black cape cascaded over the thrown chair until it spilled over the floor. She sat too casually, not quite caring about it.

The entrance door's hinges squealed briefly and announced the arrival of Pella's guest. A few hoplites escorted the visitor followed by guards, who were not anything like the hoplites. The guards' dark eyes scanned the interior of the throne room. Behind them, their treasured jewel followed in their wake.

The Conqueror sharply sat up upon seeing the Jewel of Kemet approach her. She carefully studied the dark haired and tanned features of the well dressed woman. She admired every detail.

The Jewel of Kemet, Cleopatra VII Thea Philopator, seemed to glide across the marble mosaic floor. Her sandals barely made noise. Her white sari was tight against her lean frame and was accented by a gold sash across her waist. She adorned several gold pieces including an arm bracelet and two matching wrist bands. But it was her golden headdress of a bird that made her stand out.

Once Cleopatra was close enough, the Conqueror recognized the distinct features that still made Cleopatra a Greek native. Even though Cleopatra was the Jewel of Kemet, she bore the larger Greek nose and curly, black hair passed down to her from Ptolemy I. In a heartbeat, the Conqueror was most pleased by Cleopatra's early arrival.

Cleopatra waited until her guards parted to the right and left, still near her. She then bowed to the dark ruler on the stone throne.

"Cleopatra Thea Philopator," the Conqueror warmly greeted, "Welcome to Greece." Slowly her smile grew wider. "And welcome to Macedon."

Cleopatra straightened up and returned the smile. "It is good to be here, Conqueror." She scanned the interior of the room before she focused on the ruler. "To be in the place of my heritage. I have wished to visit Pella for many anni."

The Conqueror finally stood up and slowly descended the dais as she spoke to Cleopatra. "It is an honor to have a descendant from the Ptolemy line here in Pella." She studied Cleopatra's features more carefully and suspected she was between sixteen and perhaps eighteen, close to Gabrielle's age.

"Thank you for the invite," Cleopatra softly offered. She was quite shorter than the Conqueror. She kept her head tilted back and gazed up into brilliant blue eyes. She then received the Conqueror's arm in a brief shake.

The Conqueror was about to release arms until Cleopatra took a step closer. She stiffened when soft lips brushed against her lips, but Cleopatra moved her head to the side so quickly.

"This is how we shake arms in Kemet," Cleopatra breathed into the Conqueror's ear. She rocked back onto her sandals and took a step out of the Conqueror's space.

The Conqueror's pulse had quickened without control, and she let out a low breath. She cleared her throat before she spoke. "You must be worn from your travels." She signaled a hoplite to come to her side. "I have a room ready for you. Whatever you require, my handmaidens or hoplites will assist you."

Cleopatra gave a low chuckle and suggested, "I could use a few strong arms. I tend to travel with heavy items."

The Conqueror was hardly surprised and grinned. "Of course." She signaled several hoplites to help the Kemet guards to bring in Cleopatra's things. "We will meet for a morning meal. I tend to wake at sunrise, but I can wait longer."

Cleopatra reached up and grasped the ruler's thick bicep. "Only if you wish to wait. I too tend to wake at sunrise or shortly thereafter, but I may rest a bit longer after the sea voyage here."

The Conqueror dipped her head in understanding then she studied Cleopatra's grip on her arm. She felt a gentle squeeze before Cleopatra relinquished her hold.

"Until the morning," Cleopatra huskily murmured. She stepped around the Conqueror and spoke to her guards in familiar tongue.

The Conqueror briefly watched Cleopatra leave with a few Kemet guards and the Greek hoplite. She noted Cleopatra's ability to easily switch between Greek and a dialect tongue of Kemet. She had learned that Cleopatra mastered several languages, including Greek, Phoenician, and Latin. The Conqueror set aside her thoughts and quietly left the throne room to retire to her room.

Once in the quiet room, Xena stripped of her attire again and crawled into the cool bed. She sighed contently and started relaxing again. For a bit, she considered Cleopatra's early arrival in Pella. There was much she had to discuss with Cleopatra, especially because she needed Kemet's armada until she could build her own.

After awhile, Xena rolled onto her side and her thoughts switched to Gabrielle. She imagined her best friend resting next to her, with worn features and a sleepy smile. If Gabrielle had witnessed Cleopatra's greeting, Xena had little doubt Gabrielle would have inserted herself. Cleopatra's charm was a known fact that would make her a celebrated ruler one day. It was similar to Gabrielle's own charm that made her a strong Amazon Queen.

After a sigh, Xena wondered what Gabrielle was doing tonight, but she had an idea. Amphipolis was full of stress and doom right now. Hundreds of lives were hinged on Gabrielle's strength. There was no greater heartbreak than innocent people dying under one's hands.

Such dark thoughts made Xena roll onto her back. Borias's words from today echoed in her ears. He thought her a scared dog that hid in Pella. However, Xena refused to kneel to Rome and especially Caesar. There was a right moment to strike. Right now it was much too soon to unsheathe her sword. Amphipolis would only call to her once the city was on its knees. Until then, Xena could only watch the legion bare down on Aphipolis, but she would be ready. Xena could almost taste the Roman blood on her blade. Xena had dreamed of this day for many anni.

The Conqueror would be the one to divide and conqueror.

And the Conqueror would be celebrated as the Destroyer of Rome.

"Soon, my old friend," Xena whispered, "It will be you nailed upon the cross." She darkly smiled at the image of Julius Caesar broken and beaten upon a cross. She swore to return him the favor, and she always kept her promises.

Eventually Xena dozed off and slept restlessly through much of the night. As normal, she awoke at dawn and was greeted by her handmaidens, who were eager to help her. Xena was barely accustomed to the servants' assistance. However, she keenly noticed their extra attention with her after they were told they were freewomen. Like many former polis slaves, they continued their duties within the palace but with pay and freedom.

At such thoughts of slavery, Xena's mood dampened because she had a long way to go before she could free all slaves in Greece. She started with slaves she captured, which included ones used by former enemies and poleis. One day it would all stop so long as Greece's economy stayed afloat too.

"My liege," a handmaiden, Hagne, arrived in the room after the ruler exited the washroom. She noted the other handmaiden was quietly leaving the quarters.

Xena adjusted the gauntlet around her left wrist then looked to Hagne. "Yes?"

"Your guest has risen and soon will meet you." Hagne remained a few paces within the quarters. She waited for further instructions.

The ruler approached the handmaiden, who been King Cortese's personal slave on many levels. Days ago, she noticed the bruises and marks on Hagne's were finally gone. "Thank you."

Hagne bowed and was prepared to leave until the Conqueror's deep voice halted her.

"How do you feel these days, Hagne?"

The handmaiden turned on her heels and softly smiled at the ruler. "It is a new life, my liege." She bowed her head. "I thank the gods every day that you freed us and defeated King Cortese."

Xena was warmed by the former slave's words. She went over to the nightstand and retrieved her last weapon, an ivy dagger. "Thank you for your help, Hagne." She glanced at the young woman, who bowed to her and quietly left. Xena returned her attention to the dagger, which was in a sheath. She knelt and slipped it into her boot.

As Xena traveled through the palace, she was greeted by servants and hoplites. She returned the greeting each time. Finally she made it to the andron and discovered that Cleopatra already awaited her.

Cleopatra rose from the kline and smiled warmly at the ruler.

"Good morning," Xena greeted first. This time she was ready for Cleopatra's more intimate greeting. She coolly received the chaste kiss to her lips.

"To you as well, Conqueror." Cleopatra released the tall ruler and took a step back. Her hair was tight in a bun with gold pieces standing out in her braids. Her eyes were dark with makeup, and her lips ruby red. Like last night, she wore a white sari but a different sash.

"I hope you are hungry." Xena indicated the kline that Cleopatra was on earlier.

Cleopatra returned to the kline and noted the ruler took the other one that was perpendicular to hers. Like the ruler, she became comfortable in it.

The Conqueror's seating signaled the servants to bring out the meal and drink. She easily sparked a conversation between them. "How was your voyage here?"

"Much quicker than I anticipated but perhaps only because I had naive ideas that traversing the Mediterranean would take a lifetime." Cleopatra traded a soft laugh with the ruler. "We were fortunate not to come upon any storms."

"Yes." Xena recalled weathering many ugly storms on the seas. "When Poseidon is in a mood, he can be quite unforgiving on those that sail his waters."

Cleopatra shook her head and waited until the servant passed her view. "I wish not to experience his mood." She shifted on the kline when a servant handed her a bowl of grapes. "How does Greece fair?" She had an interest in the country's health since her family originated from Macedon.

"Every day is a step into the light," Xena replied.

"What you have done," Cleopatra started, "Has not been seen since my great descendent." She ate several grapes while she spoke to the ruler.

"Greece is weak when it is many poleis, but we will be formidable as one." Xena was confident in her ability to unite all the Greek poleis into one nation.

Cleopatra had a pleased smile, but she became serious. She shifted and placed the half eaten bowl of grapes onto the table. She retrieved the goblet of wine next, but she rested the base in her palm. "And what of Rome?" She tilted her head. "Their young consul, Gaius Julius Caesar, is carving out quite the name for himself." Cleopatra saw the ruler's hesitation and a dark veil fell over the Conqueror. "His eyes have been on Greece for many anni despite his focus has been on Hispania."

"That is only because the Republic keeps him focused on Hispania," the Conqueror agreed. She tried the fish. "Soon the Republic may send him to Kemet."

"My father is ailing," Cleopatra softly mentioned. "He could not withstand such a war."

The Conqueror considered this as she ate more fish. She nodded and argued, "It would be best for Kemet if a young, healthy ruler sat on the throne." She picked up a piece of bread, which she ripped into smaller pieces. "Kemet would be more prepared for Rome."

Cleopatra was quiet and tempted the wine, which was sweet on her tongue.

"Kemet greatly suffers," the Conqueror continued, "The ruler weak and the economy far weaker."

Cleopatra peered up from the goblet and held the ruler's blue eyes.

"That is not the heritage of a Greek ruler."

Cleopatra set the wine goblet on the table. The wine's fruity flavor still danced on her tongue. The discussion about her father, Ptolemy XII, was incredibly hard especially when the wine jarred bad memories about her father. "My father has a drinking problem," she quietly confessed to the ruler.

The Conqueror tilted her head now that Cleopatra opened up to her.

"He has always meant well," Cleopatra continued.

"A rulership is not for all," the Conqueror reminded.

Cleopatra was quiet and reclaimed the bowl of grapes. "I am coregent until my father's passing." She curiously studied the Conqueror. "I wish not to throw Kemet into civil war again. There have been enough deaths."

The Conqueror knew the recent ongoings in Kemet since Ptolemy was deposed from his throne then reinstated by Rome's support. "Yes, apparently the throne is worth ten thousand talents."

Cleopatra recalled her father paying Aulus Gabinius, a Roman commander, the gold to overthrow the rebels in Kemet and return the power to her father.

"The Ptolemy line may end soon," the Conqueror honestly spoke. "Your brother is far too young to rule. Not only will Rome laugh but so will Kemet when you rule in your brother's place." She took the wine goblet but kept her attention on Cleopatra. "Kemet will be ripe for Rome."

Cleopatra swallowed hard and lost her appetite. "Did you invite me here to insult me, Conqueror?" She sat up and set the bowl on the table. "Because my ship awaits me."

The Conqueror had a sudden smirk and sat up too. She set her goblet down.

"Do I amuse you, Conqueror?"

"Not at all." The Conqueror's features went serious, and she indicated Cleopatra's stiff posture. "You are beautiful when you are angry." She liked how her words broke Cleopatra's ire. She lowered her hand to her lap. "It suits you better than submission."

Cleopatra considered the ruler's words carefully. But, she held her tongue when the ruler spoke again.

"Now is your opportunity," the ruler stated, "And it is your best opportunity." She tilted her head. "Your father is ill. Kemet is shaken. Your brother is far too young." She narrowed her eyes and posed, "When will you and your brother wed?"

Cleopatra clenched her teeth but quietly replied, "Within an annus."

The Conqueror nodded a few times as she weighed the situations in Kemet. "You do not have much time," she murmured.

Cleopatra slotted her eyes at the ruler and argued, "A pharaoh is not a woman." She hardly expected the Conqueror's laugh.

The Conqueror stood and approached Cleopatra. "There have been other female pharaohs." She sat on Cleopatra's kline, beside her. "You are next."

Cleopatra was breathing hard as she tried fathoming such a feat. A fingertip under her chin made her peer up at the ruler.

"I can show you how," the Conqueror promised. "There is a way." She lowered her hand to her lap. "Your charm and beauty will be a great asset."

Cleopatra sat there, unsure and unmoving, as she weighed the Conqueror's words. As her mind worked through it, she took in the Conqueror's warrior attire and sword. Cleopatra was by far a lady first and only had her educated mind as a weapon. However, it was plainly obvious that the Conqueror could handle any battle of the wits, not just brawns. After a long moment, she dipped her head and smiled at the ruler.

"What is it that you had in mind, Conqueror?"

The Conqueror had a sly smile and glint in her blue eyes. She touched Cleopatra's covered knee and squeezed gently. "Call me Xena."

Cleopatra smiled in kind and continued conversing with the ruler. For awhile, she and Xena spoke about Kemet and how to take power. Only in the past annus, she had learned about Kemet's politics, but she was hardly an expert. However, Xena's intelligence and power would aid Cleopatra greatly.

After the long conversation, Cleopatra wished to retire to her room for a bit. Xena sympathized and promised to give Cleopatra a tour of Pella this afternoon. She and Cleopatra bid farewell and went their separate ways. On the way to the office, the Conqueror was quite pleased with her plans for Cleopatra. Indeed Cleopatra could be a favored ruler and also an essential ally once she gained Kemet's throne.

The Conqueror entered her office and sealed the doors. She went to the fireplace and started a small fire before she went to the desk. Just as she finished with the fire, she was disturbed by a hoplite at the door. Xena stood up and approached the hoplite that entered the room.

"My liege," the hoplite explained, "I have a message for you." He held out the tied scroll.

The Conqueror received the scroll. "Thank you." She waited until the hoplite left before she opened it. She sat at the desk and instantly recognized Gabrielle's neat handwriting. Xena rested back in the seat as she read Gabrielle's message.

_Xena,_

_This may be my last message to you. The reports are showing that the Legion will be here any day. Perhaps by the time you receive this, they will have stepped onto our soils. We are prepared as best as possible to battle them. Queen Cyane arrived many days ago and my Amazons arrive four days ago. Amphipolis's walls are bulging from all the occupancy of a militia and two Amazon armies. However, I suspect that will not be the case once arrows fly and blades are crossed._

_I must say that all your advice has assisted me greatly. But, I know only experience could prepare me for this. I pray I have the intelligence to handle what the Romans throw at me. So many lives rest on my shoulders. If I fail, I will never sleep again._

_I am confident I will see you again. It is reasonable to assume your reach extends even into Amphipolis. However, if it is my body placed upon the pyres then I must leave you with my last words. Thank you for your friendship when we were children. Each memory from my childhood has carried me through the hardest anni. Your love and loyalty to me has always been unwavering, and I am blessed by you._

_As an adult, I am learning who I really am after growing up as a slave. To find myself back at your side has been both wonderful and scary. What lies ahead of us is very daunting, like this upcoming war. I am finding out exactly what I am made of and whether I can hold my own next to you._

_I hid from you for many anni. As kids, we never spoke about ruling Greece. Politics, armies, war, and slavery were far from our minds. One day soon, very soon, you will be the sole ruler of Greece. I knew that the day I heard you conquered Sparta. I had a choice to stay in the shadows where it was safer. Or I could show my face. I made the right choice to come forward, no matter your anger. One day you will fully forgive me because you will come to understand my fears. Only my best friend could understand me. Until that day, I will strive to improve and be worthy to stand beside you._

_I promise you, Xena._

_In these next moons, please be safe. As you have told me, these Roman dogs are sneaky. I pray that I see you, soon. And know that I miss you, terribly._

_Love,_

_Gabrielle_

Xena sat slumped in her chair. She stared at the scroll that now rested on her desk. She reread the message many times. Gabrielle's words weighed heavy on her. She ran her thumb across the ink and felt how the quill scratched the words into the parchment.

Slowly, Xena lifted her eyes from the scroll to the wall map off to her left. She stared at what was her domain and what Rome controlled to the west and north-west. By far, Rome was at least three times the size of Greece. However, the Senate was very focused on their battles in Hispania and southern Gaul. Those wars were buying Greece more time to grow and for Xena to plot. As her eyes traversed the map, she settled her focus on Amphipolis, which was the gateway between Macedon and Thrace. Indeed Rome would be on her doorstep if Amphipolis was captured by the legion.

After a heavy sigh, Xena stared at Gabrielle's message again. She considered the bard's words about hiding and finding forgiveness. It was true that Xena still harbored ill will about Gabrielle hiding from her. She was letting the bitterness go, but it was a process that required time and Gabrielle's own devotion. As Xena thought harder about it, she debated whether it affected her decisions now.

The Conqueror shook off her dark thoughts and put away the debate for another time. She rolled up the scroll and tucked it in a drawer. Once on her feet, she needed to clear her head so she left the office. There were plenty of things to check on within Pella. The city had much healing to do after King Cortese's greedy ways.

As the day wore on, Xena found herself quite busy with Cleopatra, who had an eager ear for Pella. Xena admired Cleopatra's interests in Pella and Macedon. It was all too obvious that Cleopatra was proud of her Greek heritage. Such pride solidified Xena's desires to make Cleopatra the Queen of Kemet.

Once the long tour completed, it was well after sunset and Xena guided them back to the palace for their last meal. She was thankful the meal went quickly tonight. Afterwards, the Conqueror performed her usual walk around the palace and to the closest barracks. It helped her digest her heavy meals of lately, plus it gave her a chance to check on her hoplites. But, she was pleased to crawl into her bed later.

Xena's sleep was quite restless at first, her mind turning over Gabrielle's message. The words on the parchment induced Xena's memories from ages ago, to a life nearly gone. Xena had lost years, muscles, and a few hands worth of height. Her smile was more frequent too. She found herself back in Potidaea's agora. Her mother, Cyrene, was handling the butcher so Xena had some time alone.

Xena was inspecting a few pieces of clothing but rarely did anything capture her attention. She noted the merchant coming down to her.

"Need any help?" The merchant eyed the teen, who obviously had some coin by the nice necklace.

"No thanks," Xena politely offered. She moved out of the stall and then sensed somebody looking at her. She honed in on the short blond girl down at the other stall. Xena recognized the younger girl as the one that followed her the last two times she had come to the agora with her mother.  Quickly, Xena moved on and hoped the girl would also go her own way.

A quick glance over her shoulder told Xena that the girl was following her. Xena blew out a breath and darted into a building. She realized it was a weapon's shop. She hoped the owner would allow her to browse even though she was so young. Xena took her time once she discovered that the shop owner was nice to her. After she looked at all the weapons, she started to the door and said goodbye to the owner.

Outside of the building, Xena scanned for the younger girl but was relieved she was gone. Xena hurried down the steps, her sandals making quite the noise. She went onto the busy street but a low cry caught her ear.

"Stop it, Siors!"

"It is just a kiss, Gabrielle," a boy taunted. "It won't kill you."

"Get off me!"

Xena had darted through the street and went to the side of the weapon's shop. She grew wide eye at seeing two boys that had the blond girl cornered against the building.

The girl, Gabrielle, shoved Siors off her but the other boy, Aeschylus, grabbed her long hair. Gabrielle yelped and kicked at him, but Aeschylus was mad and spun her around to face the building.

Siors jumped forward and pinned her with his own body. "You probably touch your sister in bed." He used both his hands and body to hold her against the building. "You are-" His lost his words when a strong force collided with him. Siors stumbled to his right and slammed into Aeschylus.

Both boys tripped over each other and collapsed to the ground. Siors was first on his feet and saw the taller, older girl coming at him. Before he could do anything, a punch landed square in his face. He cried out and went down again.

Aeschylus was up, and he looked from Siors's bloody face to the dark haired girl.

Xena barred her teeth at the boys. She had her fists at the ready. She grew up wrestling with two brothers so she knew she could handle Siors and Aeschylus. Xena charged at Aeschylus and used her whole body to tackle him.

Aeschylus hollered and tried fighting back, but a knee hit him in the gut. He groaned and took a punch to his right cheek.

Xena nearly hit him again except she saw Siors now coming at her. She was struck from her side and landed on her back with Siors overtop of her. Xena hastily rammed her knee between Siors's legs then threw the groaning boy off.

Aeschylus was barely on his feet and clutched his stomach. He wearily eyed the older girl that stood up on front of him.

"You touch her again, and I will make you hurt ten times worse than this." Xena's bright eyes blazed a fiery blue. "Got me?" she hissed.

Aeschylus vigorously nodded and helped Siors get up. He and his friend hurried off after they backed away from the girls.

Xena calmed after they left then she looked over at the blond girl, who was still frightened by what happened moments ago. "Are you alright?" She approached the girl.

However, Gabrielle shrunk away and took a few steps back.

"It's okay," Xena insisted. "I won't hurt you." She remained in the same spot. "My name is Xena." She hoped to work the girl out of her shell, which was obviously difficult. She gently tried, "What is your name?"

"G-g-gabrielle," the girl stuttered.

Xena offered a smile. "I like that name."

Gabrielle swallowed and whispered, "I like yours better."

Xena softly chuckled. She dared to take another step and was relieved Gabrielle stayed this time. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Gabrielle softly replied. She was still quite hesitant and guarded with Xena. "You heard what they said," she whispered. She bit her lip hard then shook her head. "I do not do anything to my sister."

Xena frowned at the girl's concerns. "I know. I do not believe them." She decided it was best to try another tactic that might help her earn the girl's trust. Xena placed a hand on her stomach. "I am a bit hungry after beating them up." She now held out that same hand to Gabrielle. "You want to grab a bit of food with me?"

Gabrielle peered down at the older girl's hand then up into soft blue eyes. Earlier she missed that Xena had blue eyes and had never been this close to Xena to see them until now. Gabrielle saw the gentleness in Xena's beautiful eyes. Carefully, she reached for Xena's hand and held onto it.

Xena smiled and started back to the busy street. "You must live in town?"

"Just outside of town," Gabrielle revealed. "My father has a small farm." She stayed close to Xena because it was so busy today. "Where are you from?"

It was obvious to Xena that Gabrielle knew Xena was an outsider. Xena shifted behind the smaller girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. She guided Gabrielle through the crowd until they were on a quieter street alongside the agora. "I am from Amphipolis."

"Amphipolis," Gabrielle repeated. She knew where it was located, further to the east. She peered up at her new friend, who walked alongside her again. "I have never been there." She frowned and admitted, "I have never been outside of Potidaea."

Xena tenderly smiled at Gabrielle. "I travel some with my mother. We come here for the lamb." Potidaea was known for the finest lamb in all of Macedon.

Gabrielle was confused by this and shook her head. "Why do you travel here just for a lamb?"

Xena grinned and explained, "My mother owns a taverna." She enjoyed Gabrielle's dazzled look.

"I bet you meet lots of bards," Gabrielle gushed.

Xena tilted her head at the girl's obvious awe about bards. "They do come in on occasions." She smiled and asked, "Do you like bards?"

"Once a year I get to see one here in the local taverna," Gabrielle hastily explained. Her excitement was quite clear. "I get to go for my birthday present. My poppa takes me."

Xena was intrigued especially because she was use to bards. However, Gabrielle's lifestyle as a farmer hardly allowed for such luxury, like Xena. "They tell very good tales about heroes."

"My favorite is the one about the Trojan War," Gabrielle revealed.

Xena grinned again and was hardly surprised by Gabrielle's favorite story. She then noticed they were beside the vendors that sold food. "What do you like to eat?"

Gabrielle faltered and shook her head. "I have no coin."

Xena was barely deterred and reached for her coin purse. "That is okay." She retrieved two coins and placed them in Gabrielle's hand. "You can have some of mine." She closed Gabrielle's hand around the small coins. "I will see you in a beat." Xena refused to let Gabrielle protest about the coin so she separated and went to the food vendors.

Gabrielle stood there beside a stall. She looked in her hand at the two silver obolos. There was enough coin for two meals, in her opinion. Gabrielle lifted her head and gazed across to where Xena was talking to a vendor. She was amazed by Xena's generosity.

Soon, the two girls met up and shared their meal together. Gabrielle returned the extra obol. She enjoyed talking to Xena while they ate their food. Xena could tell the girl was opening up more as they formed a friendship. She grinned out how talkative Gabrielle could be once she was comfortable with Xena.

After they ate, Xena explained she had to go meet her mother. Gabrielle decided to join Xena and followed her across the agora. Just on the other side, Xena turned to the girl and offered her last words.

Gabrielle was curious about Xena's mother, but she held back from prying further. It was enough that Xena had saved her from the boys and treated her to a nice midday meal. She brushed back her blond bangs and asked, "Will you come to Potidaea again?" Gabrielle kind of knew about Xena's travels to the town because she had followed Xena on numerous occasions.

"We usually come once a moon." Xena canted her head and studied the girl. She could sense another question on Gabrielle's tongue.

Gabrielle bit her lower lip then gathered her courage. "Will we… meet again?" She saw Xena's hesitation at first then it was gone.

"We can meet again," Xena replied. She was uneasy by the girl's excitement, but she calmed her fears. "I know you will find me." For the past few visits, she had seen Gabrielle following her around the agora.

Gabrielle nodded. "I will," she promised. Just as she was about to say goodbye, she heard a woman's voice call for Xena. Most likely it was Xena's mother.

"I have to go." Xena took a step back.

Gabrielle followed Xena and hastily grabbed Xena's hand. She realized her one mistake and quickly corrected it before it was too late. "Thank you for stopping those boys."

Xena squeezed the smaller hand in hers. "Let me know if they bother you again." She had sworn she would beat them harder if they hurt Gabrielle again. She would hold her promise.

Gabrielle simply nodded then finally let go of Xena's hand. She heard Xena's mother call again. "Bye," she offered.

Xena flashed a smile and then hurried off at a jog. She hated to have her mother wait on her.

Gabrielle stayed in the same spot and watched the older girl hurry off. A few people passed in front of her view, but Gabrielle remained there until Xena was gone. She sadly smiled at the fact she was finally able to meet Xena. She prayed to the gods that they would meet again.

Gabrielle really liked Xena.

**To be continued.**


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

**Chapter 21**

"The armory is well stocked," Queen Gabrielle reported to the other members around the table. She had looked over the inventory that Andra and Seven of Nine organized for them. It had taken quite a bit of time too. "Food is ample, and we can begin to ration it as soon as we seal the gates."

"And what of medicines and herbs?" Delos, an Amphipolitan council member, spoke up.

"We are also well stocked," Queen Gabrielle replied. She set the scroll down on the table. "However, we may have more herbs than healers, I am afraid."

"There is hardly any time to gather more healers," Patracles reminded the group. He studied his fellow Amphipolitans, Nikostratos, and Xander.

Kaylee traded a glance with Gabrielle, and she spoke up. "There are a handful of our own healers coming with the army." She noted a few relieved looks.  "I suspect Queen Cyane will have hers too."

"Perhaps we should focus on the plan of attack," Nikostratos brought up. Many seconded his idea so he indicated the large, hand drawn map of Amphipolis, Eion, and the local surroundings. The map was fresh after Queen Gabrielle's Amazons took the time to draw it.

"So far, we have reinforced the walls and many homes in Amphipolis." Nikostratos pointed to the western wall line. "We especially focused on the western side since the legion will most likely come from the west."

"Their siege weapons will be strong," Xander reminded.

Nikostratos nodded at the nauarchos.

"Have the people of Eion been evacuated to Amphipolis?" Delos questioned.

"Yes," Nikostratos replied. "Any wishing to flee Eion or Amphipolis have already left."

Theron, a third council member, had been quiet. He shifted in his seat. "Commander Xander, are you leaving your two hundred hoplites in Eion?"

"Yes, to defend it and my triremes."

"Perhaps it is wiser to fully abandon Eion," Patracles argued. He looked to the nauarchos. "You could move your hoplites here and send your ten triremes away until this battle is over."

"If Eion is taken then Amphipolis will fall. Classis Alexandrina will supply the legion and buy them more time." Xander rubbed his dark beard a few times. "I do not see how it is wise."

"You will be outnumbered two to one," Patracles debated.

"I have faced worse." Xander was hardly deterred by the argument. He would weather whatever Classis Alexandrina threw at them.

"A foot hole using Eion would harm us greatly," Nikostratos softly agreed. He hated the idea of the Delian League battling Classis Alexandrina. However, it was a better option than giving up Eion instantly. Even if Xander lost, it was a later loss that could keep Amphipolis temporarily safe.

"Your Amazons will be stationed here?" Nikostratos returned to the map.

"Yes," Gabrielle agreed. She nodded at Nikostratos's indication to the southern portion of Amphipolis. "Queen Cyane's Nation will go to the northern sector."

Nikostratos seemed pleased by the positioning of the Amazon armies. "The legion is marching from the north-west." He placed his finger near the lone bridge. "Their only choice is to cross the Strymon here." He looked up at the group. "The bridge is plenty strong to hold them."

"It will be a bottleneck," Kaylee summarized.

"The Strymon is too deep to pass without a bridge," Gabrielle reminded the group.

Nikostratos tapped on the bridge. "We can make a stand there." He looked at the two Amazons. "In phalanx formation, we should be able to hold the bridge and take out many legionnaires."

"They will use archers," Xander reminded them.

"Will they not use their siege weapons?" Patracles spoke up.

"Yes," Nikostratos replied. "But, it will take them some time to setup their siege weapons. By that time, we could take out several hundred legionnaires."

Queen Gabrielle was listening and picturing such a maneuver on the bridge. She then looked up from the map. "Then we should destroy the bridge once they start with the siege weapons."

"We need the bridge," Delos argued. "You cannot destroy our only means across the Strymon."

Nikostratos shook his head after he considered Gabrielle's idea. "She is right." He grinned at Queen Gabrielle before he added, "If we take out the bridge, we could rid of another hundred or so legionnaires. They will wash down to the delta and into the sea."

"We would need to weaken the bridge first," Kaylee brought up.

Gabrielle nodded at the suggestion. "We have time."

"Once the bridge is gone then what?" Delos demanded.

"The Romans will build another," Xander revealed. "It will take a few days, but they will control it and come to us."

"Let them control it," Gabrielle whispered. She met Xander's gaze.

Nikostratos sensed the tension between Gabrielle and Xander. He cleared his throat and mentioned, "Speaking of control, the legion will attempt to take control of our water supply."

"Yes." Queen Gabrielle indicated the underground lines that filtered water from the Strymon into the city. "There is also a natural underground spring that enters the city here."

"That feeds the city baths," Theron explained.

Kaylee folded her arms and sighed. "The legion will find and block the city water."

"It may take them longer to find the natural spring," Gabrielle argued, "Since it is not tied to the Strymon."

"That could give us an edge," Nikostratos agreed. He rubbed his dark beard.

Xander shifted closer to the table and placed his index finger at the base of the valley to the south. "The legion will build a defense wall around the city like this." He traced his finger in a crescent shape to the west side of the city. "A small encampment to the eastern side of the mountain to make sure nobody travels over and down the valley."

"All traffic in or out of the city will be blocked," Gabrielle softly concluded. She remembered her lessons from Xena, who explained to her how a legion often laid siege on a city. Normally the legion had plenty of time to lay siege. However, this siege would be unusual because the legion had no access to supplies from Rome. Xena summarized the legion would work quickly to starve, dehydrate, and beat on Amphipolis before the legion ran out of supplies. Gabrielle learned under the worst duress, that the Amphipolitans could turn on each other including suicide and cannibalism. Gabrielle prayed to the gods that the siege did not go down that path.

"They may also blockade the Eion harbor," Nikostratos offered. He looked at the nauarchos. "And not engage the Delian League."

Xander, the nauarchos, sighed and looked down at Eion. "It is hard to say until the fleet arrives at the harbor."

Nikostratos silently agreed with the nauarchos. He then continued the discussion with the group. The initial plans were started, and like the others, he felt there was a better grasp on the future. If the city was prepared for the legion then they stood a better chance.

After the meeting, Gabrielle left with Kaylee at her side. She walked slowly and rather quietly as she went over things again in her head. There was much to do to be ready for the war and siege. She only came out of her thoughts when Kaylee grasped her shoulder and halted her.

"We can survive this," Kaylee mentioned.

Gabrielle sighed and faced the stratègos. "We will," she firmed. She leaned against her staff. Gabrielle parted her lips, about to asking something. She paused when Nikostratos passed them, and she nodded at him. She focused on Kaylee again. "I can tell you are displeased with me."

The stratègos was taken aback and started, "Gabrielle-"

"Your support is very important, Kaylee." Gabrielle straightened up. "We are not here because of my family."

Kaylee went quiet and decided it was better to listen to the queen. She suspected her recent signals to the queen were noticeable.

"I would take Cyrene, Toris, and his family out of Amphipolis, if it was just about them." Gabrielle read the stratègos's eyes. "I would remove them by force, if I must." She took a step closer and softly explained, "Thrace has no ruler… has no army. Amphipolis is the gateway between Thrace and Macedon and a step closer to our nation." She paused and watched how her words slowly altered Kaylee's attitude. "Amphipolis is awfully close to Queen Cyane's nation." She narrowed her eyes. "We have a lot of reasons to be here."

Kaylee let out a low breath when Gabrielle started to turn away. However, she tensed when the queen pivoted and faced her again.

"Did I forget the thousands of innocent lives in this city?" Gabrielle checked. She shook her head and joked, "I knew I forgot something." With that, she strolled off.

Kaylee stood rooted and watched the queen's receding figure. She silently cursed herself for her own stupidity of lately. She was bitter with Seven of Nine's secret endeavor to protect the queen. She let out a frustrated sigh and ran her fingers through her auburn tresses.

Queen Gabrielle sensed the stratègos at her side again. She held her tongue after she said her piece.

"I apologize, Gabrielle." Kaylee kept pace beside the queen. "You are right." She studied Gabrielle's profile. "There are many reasons for us to be here."

Gabrielle halted and turned to the stratègos. "Those are the reasons I need your head in this." She studied the stratègos's features. "The Fates only know what this legion will bring down on us."

Kaylee grasped the queen's forearm and promised, "We will weather it." She released the queen and continued their trip across the city.

"The Conqueror sent us Greek fire," Gabrielle reminded.

Kaylee recalled the Greek fire among the supply wagons.

"Greek fire burns even on water."

Kaylee glanced at the queen and realized it was less of a question. "Yes."

"If the legionnaires hear the bridge breaking," Gabrielle summarized, "They will back off."

"You want to contain them on the bridge," Kaylee guessed.

"Is there a way?" Gabrielle posed.

The stratègos considered the Greek fire and mentioned, "If we mix Greek fire and water, we can pump it like a stream."

Queen Gabrielle bit her bottom lip. "We would need somebody on the west side of the river." She looked at Kaylee. "Somebody hiding and ready to use the Greek fire and another to pump the fire."

Kaylee swallowed hard because her thoughts followed the queen's ideas. "We could construct a temporary floating bridge further down river so they could cross."

"No." Gabrielle shook her head. "It would be better up river once the bridge fails." She glanced at the stratègos. "Do we have enough time to build a pump and siphon?"

"I think so."

"With enough ruthless tactics, we can hope that it will turn legionnaire moral downward."

Kaylee grinned and joked, "We could have them shaking in their leather skirts."

Gabrielle chuckled and mirrored Kaylee's grin. "Yes, the big bad Amazons." She and Kaylee continued to discuss the idea about using Greek fire to control the legionnaires on the bridge. Gabrielle suspected that the Romans were unaccustomed to battling Amazons, which gave them an edge.

Just as Gabrielle approached Cyrene's taverna, she heard a familiar voice call her name. Like Kaylee, she turned on her heels and saw Solari running towards them. Gabrielle waited for the Amazon.

"What is it, Solari?"

Solari took a deep breath then hastily explained, "Queen Cyane… she's here."

Gabrielle instantly looked towards the west, where the gates rested. "Thank the gods," she murmured. She looked at the stratègos. "Are you ready to meet the famous Queen Cyane?"

Kaylee chuckled and held out her hand. "Lead the way, my queen."

Solari fell into step beside the pair. "She is early."

"Amazons are early birds," the stratègos quipped.

Solari smirked and looked at Queen Gabrielle. "Not all of us."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and gave her friend a glower. "Thanks, Solari." She received a firm pat.

"I just tell the truth."

Gabrielle swatted her friend then picked up the pace. As soon as they made it to the gate, Gabrielle found Queen Cyane dismounting her horse.

Queen Cyane had forgone her normal red headband and instead had two braids that held her hair behind her head. She wore her usual maroon leathers but now iron plated armor was added to her attire. Her sword's winged hilt protruded past her right shoulder. Instantly, her blue eyes settled on Queen Gabrielle.

"Cyane," Gabrielle warmly greeted.

Queen Cyane smiled at the other queen. "Gabrielle." She approached the younger queen and exchanged a strong hug.

"It's good to see you," Gabrielle murmured to the Thrace queen.

Queen Cyane withdrew but held onto Gabrielle's shoulders. "I had hoped Xena changed her mind… or that you had changed it."

Gabrielle sighed and shook her head. "I am afraid not."

Cyane squeezed Gabrielle's shoulders and softly promised, "It does not change the outcome." She released Gabrielle and grinned. "Those pigs will squeal all the way back to Rome."

Gabrielle chuckled at the mental picture. She turned as she mentioned, "I'd like you to meet my stratègos."

Kaylee neared the two queens and smiled at Queen Cyane. "I have heard much about you, Queen Cyane." She held out her arm.

"Likewise, Commander Kaylee." Queen Cyane locked arms with the stratègos. "I heard you were trained by Penthesilea herself."

"Yes."

Queen Cyane smirked and looked at Queen Gabrielle. "I may have to steal her away."

Gabrielle opened her mouth about to ask for Lyda, but she snapped her jaw shut. She would have to find out more later.

"I am afraid I am already tied to the Macedon Nation," Kaylee interjected.

"Pity." Queen Cyane chuckled then sensed a familiar presence come to her side.

"Yakut," Gabrielle greeted. She hastily went in for a hug. "I didn't expect you to come."

Yakut returned the fierce hug then looked at Cyane. "Somebody has to watch my sister's back."

Queen Cyane sighed then signaled Commander Kaylee. "This is Kaylee, Gabrielle's stratègos."

Yakut shook arms with the stratègos. She then poked her sister's side and reminded, "The troops, my queen?" She indicated the travel worn Amazons behind them.

"Ah yes." Queen Cyane turned to Gabrielle. "Where are we to go?"

"I have a spot picked out for you." Queen Gabrielle took charge and helped Cyane guide the Thrace Amazon Nation into the city. She noticed how crowds of citizens lined the streets to welcome the Amazons. It filled Gabrielle with both gratitude and pride to be an Amazon.

It took all afternoon for the Thrace Amazons to settle into their spot to the north. They built temporary yurts in quick fashion. Gabrielle was quite impressed by their organized abilities and efficiency. By nightfall, camp fires were spread out among the Amazons and food was distributed amongst everybody.

Queen Gabrielle was seated with Cyane by a campfire. They chatted about what Amphipolis had done so far and the initial plans to prepare for the legion. On Gabrielle's right was Kaylee.

Cyane carefully listened to the details and kept them in mind. She wanted to see the map of Amphipolis that Gabrielle had drawn the other day. She needed a better understanding of the lands and city.

Yakut was on Cyane's other side. She hardly understood warfare since she had yet to participate in a battle. However, she was going to learn soon.

"What happened to Lyda?" Gabrielle quietly brought up.

Cyane dipped her last piece of bread into her empty bowl of soup. She wiped out the last remnants of the soup but answered the question before she ate her food. "She has retired."

Gabrielle blinked and shook her head. "So sudden?"

Cyane chewed on her food and gave a faint nod. After she swallowed the morsel down, she softly explained, "Lyda had a hard time letting go of the past."

Guilt swelled in the bard's stomach, and she touched Cyane's knee. "I'm sorry if we were somehow the cause of it."

Cyane knew Gabrielle meant her and the Conqueror, but she shook her head. "The nation cannot move forward if we continue to the live in the past." She studied Gabrielle's concerned features. "We have spent far too much time isolating ourselves in Thrace. Now is our chance to rejoin our sister nations as well as Greece." She sighed, sadly. "If Lyda cannot move forward as a figurehead of the nation then I could not keep her in command."

"I… I understand." Gabrielle squeezed Cyane's knee then let go. She still felt guilt about Lyda, yet Cyane had good reason.

"Gabrielle," Kaylee interrupted, "I believe I need to retire for the night."

"It has been a long day," the queen agreed with her stratègos.

Kaylee stood up and promised, "I will find you in the morning." She then bid goodbye to everybody.

"I think I may retire too, sister." Yakut fought a yawn and lost to it. She removed her headdress and set it in her lap.

Cyane leaned over and kissed her sister's temple. "Goodnight, Yakut."

The young shaman stood up and hugged both her sister and Gabrielle goodnight. She quietly left with her headdress under her arm.

"I hope she will not fight with that on," Gabrielle joked.

Cyane smirked at her sister's fading backside. "People tend to aim for the antlers instead of her."

Gabrielle softly laughed and looked to Cyane. She was about to ask Cyane if she wanted to lay down. However, Cyane spoke first.

"Let us talk about something other than war," Cyane prompted. She tilted her head to one side and encouraged, "Tell me more about yourself, Gabrielle."

The bard held out her hands and asked, "What would you like to know?"

Cyane grinned. "Something about you that does not involve Xena." She knew the pair had grown up together.

"Well…" Gabrielle seriously considered the request and finally gave a shrug. "I graduated from the Athens Academy of Performing Bards."

"Really?" Cyane's interests were peaked. "Can you still tell a good story?"

"Some think so." Gabrielle had told a story only a few nights ago for her nephew and Cyrene.

"And what of family?" Cyane saw Gabrielle's glow instantly die off. She touched the young queen's knee and offered, "If you wish."

"It's okay." Gabrielle let out a low breath. "My parents have both passed and my sister…" She blinked away the sting in her eyes. "I don't know what's become of her."

"I am sorry, Gabrielle." Cyane shifted on her seat and faced the other queen better. "It's very hard losing family, especially when it's not their time." She leaned in closer to Gabrielle.

"What about you?" Gabrielle countered. "Were you born as an Amazon?"

Cyane smiled and replied, "I was born in the Nation." She tilted her head. "I am a descendant of the first shaman in the Nation."

Gabrielle remembered what she had learned about the first shaman and the last priestess in the Thrace Nation. "Crescentia," she murmured.

Cyane smiled and nodded. "Yes, she was my great grandmother."

Gabrielle was amazed and a hint of surprise shined in her eyes. "Then why are you…"

"Not the shaman?" Cyane finished. She chuckled and straightened up from her bent position. "To be the shaman, it is not a hereditary requirement." She shrugged and added, "My family is more apt as a leader." Again she leaned closer to Gabrielle. "However, I do have minor spiritual powers but hardly compared to what Yakut will learn in time."

Gabrielle smiled at the new information. "It explains your lighter hair." She remembered that Crescentia was from Germania.

Cyane grinned and asked, "And what of yours?"

Gabrielle toyed with her blond strands and shrugged. "I was just the… light sheep in the family."

Cyane's grin turned into a soft smile. "I see," she murmured. She then patted Gabrielle's knee and suggested, "We both should get some rest." She stood up and drew Gabrielle with her. "I'll walk you to Cyrene's taverna."

"That's okay," Gabrielle brushed off. However, her attempt failed because Cyane hooked her shoulder and guided her through the Amazon camp. She and Cyane chatted during the walk across town. Once at the taverna, she exchanged a quick hug with Cyane before she said goodnight. Cyane promised to find Gabrielle in the morning for breakfast.

Gabrielle went to her room. As she prepared for bed, she considered Cyane's arrival in Amphipolis. It brought a great deal of relief that Cyane was here. Cyane had many more years of experience as a ruler and warrior than Gabrielle. She hoped between Cyane and Kaylee that they could formulate strong battle tactics against the Romans.

Gabrielle sunk into Xena's old bed and happily groaned at how it felt so nice. She shared many memories of her and Xena in the bed. She tried thinking less about the old memories because it made it harder to sleep. Tonight though, she slept better than the last few because of the Thrace Nation's arrival. However, her improved sleep was cut off by a sharp knock at the door well before dawn.

"Go away," Gabrielle muttered into the pillow. Another set of knocks jarred her further.

"Queen Gabrielle, you must wake up."

Gabrielle recognized Seven of Nine's distinct voice, and she softly groaned because she was awake before the sun. She sighed and rolled out of bed in only her nightshift. She opened the door and weakly glowered at the tall automaton in front of her.

"What is it?"

Seven was hardly deterred by the queen's attitude. "A Roman scout has been captured by three Amazons on patrol."

Gabrielle sharply came to life. "When? Just now? Where are they?"

"Shortly ago," Seven answered, "The Amazons are bringing him to the city."

Gabrielle bolted to the washroom and hastily changed into her regular attire. "Seven, can you find Cyane and Kaylee for me?"

"The stratègos is already awake and will meet you downstairs. I will retrieve Queen Cyane." Seven took a step out of the room until the queen's voice halted her.

"You and Queen Cyane join us at the gate," Gabrielle called.

"Very well." Seven left the room and closed the door.

Gabrielle rammed her feet into her boots and hastily tied the laces. She hooked her sword into place and hid her sheathed dagger in her boot. She swung on her wool duster and grabbed the staff by the door on her way out of the room. Gabrielle raced downstairs and Kaylee accompanied her. Once at the gates, they impatiently waited for patrol to return with the captured Roman scout.

Queen Cyane arrived with Seven of Nine at her side. She already knew who was on patrol tonight, which included several of her Amazons.

"Here they come!" A hoplite on the wall pointed in the direction of the approaching party.

Three Amazons approached with a Roman legionnaire in front of them. Two Amazons had their swords drawn while the third came up from behind with a horse in tow. The Roman scout slowed as he saw the one open gate, but a sword tip into his back made him stumble forward.

"Keep going, Roman dog," an Amazon barked at him.

Gabrielle recognized Solari's voice, but she was unsure of the other two Amazons. They were most likely from Cyane's Nation. Like the others, she made room as the Roman scout was brought into the city.

Everybody encircled the captured legionnaire. However, Solari kept her sword on the Roman and warily eyed him.

"We found him just north of here over the ridge," Merta explained to the group.

The Thrace Amazon, Sarai, handed the Roman's horse to a nearby hoplite. She traded her bow to her other hand now that it was free. "He was forging a creek with his horse."

Queen Gabrielle approached the Roman legionnaire, and she saw Cyane come to the legionnaire's left side. "I pray you tell us what you know without us having to force it out of you." She remembered Xena's lessons about fear and when to use it.

Cyane's blue eyes briefly flickered to Gabrielle then back to the legionnaire. She was uncertain about the legionnaire's easy capture. She focused on the legionnaire, who was shorter than her but bulkier in his uniform. His brown eyes followed Queen Gabrielle.

"Rome does not kneel to barbarians," the legionnaire stated. He slotted his eyes at Queen Gabrielle. "Especially when they are led by women with beards between their legs." Before he could add further insult, he had a strong hand around his throat. He latched onto the wrist, but his legs filled with a strange pain that brought him to his knees. He gazed up into fiery blue eyes.

"I believe you do kneel before us," Queen Cyane smartly proclaimed. She tightened her grip on the legionnaire's throat. "If we can make one legionnaire kneel then we will make them all kneel."

Gabrielle studied how the legionnaire seemed weaker than he should be for a trained soldier. She peered up at Queen Cyane and recalled last night's conversation about spiritual powers. She wondered if Cyane was exhibiting them now.

"Ephiny," Gabrielle ordered, "Solari, can you both escort our guest to Nikostratos. I am sure he has comfortable accommodations."

Ephiny stepped out of the circle of onlookers and went to Solari's side. She and Solari exchanged a curious glance before they approached the kneeling legionnaire.

Cyane jerked her hand free and stepped back from the legionnaire. She sensed Queen Gabrielle at her side. She watched Ephiny and Solari escort their prisoner then she turned to Gabrielle. "Let Nikostratos interrogate him first."

"And then?" Gabrielle prompted.

"Yakut and myself will… learn the rest," Cyane promised. She folded her arms and wished to say more to Gabrielle about the legionnaire's capture. She withheld her words though because there were too many onlookers.

Kaylee joined the queens and suggested, "We should increase patrol, especially now that your nation is here."

Gabrielle nodded.

"The legion is not far," Cyane agreed. She frowned and looked between Gabrielle and Kaylee. "Do you expect your army here in the next day?"

Gabrielle sighed and peered up at Kaylee. "Let's hope it's today."

"We can send out a party to locate the army," the stratègos offered.

Gabrielle shook her head. "We need all hands here, but I do want to increase the patrol." She turned to Cyane. "If you do not mind." Most of the patrol would be made up of Thrace Amazons and hoplites.

"Not at all." Cyane then decided on breakfast first. She followed Gabrielle and Kaylee to Cyrene's taverna. She had yet to meet the Conqueror's mother, who was very welcoming to Cyane. For Cyane, it gave her more insight to Xena's previous life and childhood, especially with Gabrielle at her side. Cyane was convinced she had made the right decision to unify her nation with the Conqueror's nation.

As breakfast went on, the three Amazons spoke about the legion and Amphipolis. Cyane learned what the initial plans were for the war. She agreed that the Romans would blockade the city once they were able to surround it. Their best option, before the siege, was to readily attack the legion and breakdown their moral. Cyane's main concern was Classis Alexandrina, who could supply the legion. The siege then would go on for months upon months until one side lost will power.

As the Amazon leaders continued to discuss the war and siege, word spread about the legionnaire's capture. It was no secret that the legionnaire was held prisoner in a jail on the west side of the city, close to the hoplite barracks. The legionnaire was kept under guard by a hoplite, as assigned by Nikostratos. By late morning, a female hoplite arrived at the small jailhouse, and she kept her eyes trained on the hoplite at the locked door.

"I was sent by Commander Nikostratos," Cameron Philip stated once she was in earshot of the hoplite. "You are relieved of your duty."

The hoplite curiously eyed the female hoplite, who was from Pella. He had heard about her arrival several days ago. "I have another candlemark left."

Cameron stood in front of the hoplite. "Now you do not." She tilted her head. "I would rather not myself. However, I promised Commander Nikostratos that I would assist in any way."

The hoplite shifted on his feet. He considered the order because it was unusual. Yet, it was impossible for the prisoner to get out since the key was retained by Nikostratos. After a moment, he nodded and stepped away from the heavy, locked door.

Cameron watched him go then her eyes went to the locked door. She weighed the lock's strength against her own, but she was not here to free him. Instead, Cameron approached the door and put her back to it. Her face remained near the barred, open window.

"The legatus legionis sent me," the legionnaire quietly informed from his position on the other side of the door.

Cameron kept her attention straight ahead as she listened to the legionnaire.

"It has been decided that the legatus legionis will offer a trade to Queen Gabrielle," the legionnaire explained.

"What trade?" Cameron demanded.

"If she hands herself over then the legatus legionis will free her slave owner."

Cameron had a thin frown at this news. The Cornelio family was strong leverage over Queen Gabrielle.

"The legatus legionis wishes for you to kill Queen Cyane, not capture Queen Gabrielle as originally intended." The legionnaire leaned in closer to the window. "The reports are showing that Queen Cyane will be formidable in battle. Even with Queen Gabrielle's capture, the legatus legionis is concerned Queen Cyane will continue to battle us."

"Why?" Cameron countered.

"Queen Cyane's family has a long history of battling Romans," the legionnaire revealed. "Battle lust and revenge run deep in her veins."

"And what of the automaton?" Cameron countered.

The legionnaire grinned and softly replied, "It would behoove you to kill her first. She will protect Queen Gabrielle after all."

Cameron slotted her eyes.

"You must not fail the legatus legionis." The legionnaire brought his lips close to the bar. "Or you will return to the games where Caesar found you."

Cameron was breathing hard from a rise of anger. She stepped away from the door and put distance between herself and the legionnaire. She placed her hand against the kopis's hilt and refrained from gripping it too tightly unless she wished to damage it. There were far too many memories and honor tied to the blade.

For a moment, she remembered her days before Rome. She remembered the face that had been her salvation. She deeply missed him, her father. At one time, his name made Greeks tremble in respect. After his assassination, Cameron joined her brother in battle and expanded beyond Greek borders to lands so far. However, those days were gone and only remembered by bards' stories. The glory that once was Greece was forgotten, until the Conqueror gave Greece life again. How Cameron loathed the Conqueror's skills and diplomacy that rivaled her brother's abilities. It was only a matter of time before the Conqueror fell to the Roman Republic, especially to Gaius Julius Caesar.

And Queen Gabrielle was the key to the Conqueror's final fall from grace.

 

**To be continued.**


End file.
